More Than Meets The Eye
by KTxx
Summary: AU. Since she joined Tree Hill High in her sophomore year, Haley James has had the biggest crush on Lucas Scott. When Nathan offers a way to make Lucas notice her. What will he get out of the bargain? Has she been crushing on the wrong brother all along?
1. Chapter One

_She has no problem with secrets  
She knows how to keep them  
She never felt the need to let them show  
And I've had no trouble with speaking  
Or trusting my instincts  
That maybe this is one that I should know_

**_First day of sophomore year._**

''This sucks.'' Haley mumbled to herself for the tenth time this morning, and she's not even reached the entrance yet. Why did he Mom have to move _here_? To _this_ sucky town? She liked Oak Lake, she had friends, and she was even quite popular. Why did everything have to change in such a short amount of time? It wasn't fair, life was never fair. At least, not to her.

She opened her car down and grabbed her purse, she got a few stares from the other students, and clearly they didn't like new people joining their school. _Great._

Haley walked into reception and gave her name to the plumpy receptionist, who told her to sit on one of the chairs and wait for the principal to come and speak to her, to get her timetable and class names.

She had never thought that she was above this place; Haley has never been a person that thinks that she is above somewhere. But, she just didn't want to be here, she wanted to be with Rachel Gatina right now, talking about cute guys. Or Chase Adams, who would always cheer her up with his lame jokes. Heck, she would rather be sat with Damien West and his sexual innuendos. She just wanted to be home.

''Ah, Haley James.'' a deep voice said, walking into reception. ''Welcome to Tree Hill High.''

''Principal... Turner.'' she said, searching for his name in her mind. She plastered a fake smile on her face, which she's been able to master over the past couple of months. ''Nice to meet you.''

Principal Turner shook her hand politely. ''It's a pleasure to meet you too, Haley.'' he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out two items of paper. ''Here are your schedule and class names. I've also assigned you a helper, who should be here any minute...'' he trailed off. _Where is that girl?_

''Oh, that's fine, I don't need a-''

The doors burst open, cutting Haley off mid-sentence. ''I'm here, sorry I'm late.'' a slightly raspy voice sang, running into the small office.

The girl ran over to the Principal, hoping that he wouldn't shout at her for not arriving on time like she had promised. Haley's 'helper' was slightly pale, with dark, straight brown hair, which stopped just below her shoulders. Her clothing wasn't exactly, 'school appropriate'. High heels, denim mini-skirt, pink tank top. Classy.

''Haley, this is your helper for the day, Brooke Davis. She will be showing you to your classes, and where your locker is. Whatever you need, just ask her.'' he said with a smile. Clearly thinking that he would have probably just made a new friendship, which didn't look like the case.

''Nice to meet you,'' Haley said sweetly, she didn't want to cause problems on her _first_ day.

Brooke smiled, showing her dimples. ''Hey Haley, we're going to be great friends.''

Haley fought the urge to roll her eyes. What the hell is this? Grease? Brooke Davis certainly isn't _Frenchy_.

Principal Turner smiled at the two girls. ''I have to go to the freshman assembly, I'll leave you two girls to it.'' he said, clapping his hands together and walking out of the warm reception area.

The second the door closed, both of the smiled disappeared.

''Okay, you listen and you listen _good._'' Brooke started, pointing her finger warningly at the new girl. ''I only have to do this so I don't get in trouble for all the homework I handed in 'late' last year.'' Haley had to roll her eyes at the air quotes. ''But I am _not_ spending my day with a loser, so find everything on your own. So if you bump into Turner tell him that I'm the damn best helper you've ever seen. Find everything on your own.'' she commanded, and stormed out of the office.

Haley sighed. _What a bitch._ ''You're so nice!'' she shouted sarcastically just as Brooke slammed the office door.

She looked at the documents in her hands. First lesson, English.

* * *

English, room 305. _Yey, I found it_ Nathan thought sarcastically. He's been at this school for a year, and normally he can't ever find the rooms. Unfortunately for him, he found this one easily. To Nathan, English is un-important. He can read, write, he knows his punctuation. What else is there that anyone _needs_ to know? Wow, no wonder he's failing.

Nathan plastered the same ol' smirk on his face as he walked in. He glanced around the room for an empty seat, he would normally go straight to the back, but if he could sit next to a hot girl, then that wouldn't be a problem.

Nope, the same boring girls from last year. He's made out with at least half of them.

One girl caught his eye, she was good looking. A little mousy, and she could dress better. But he could at least give it a shot, right? That's what is expected of him.

So he smirked at her, when he caught her looking over with a small blush on her face.

He had to hide his _gasp_ when she just simply rolled her eyes back at him.

_What the hell?_

* * *

_Locker 152. Damnit, where is it?_ Haley thought to her self in frustration, walking past all of the lockers, hoping the find the correct one. She thought the urge to say 'This sucks' again, because it really does. Not one person has offered to help her out; apparently they would be stupid to help out the 'loser', according to Brooke Davis. At least it's lunch now, though. She only has a couple of hours left in this hell hole.

As she continued to search for her locker, she couldn't help but think of home.

Ah, home. Oak Lake high school, she loved it there. Which makes her want to hate her mom for moving them to this town, but she can't, not after everything Lydia James has been through these past three months.

She was knocked out of her thoughts by something slamming into her side. Some one.

Her books flew out of her hands, and fell on the floor with a _thump._

She glanced at Mr. Slammy, and saw him not even turn and offer her help. He continued to walk his confident walk, until he stopped at his locker. Then she realised that it was the same boy from her English class. The one with the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. The one who had made her blush like an idiot. The typical jock.

Haley had thought she didn't blush anymore; she was used to stupid smirks and winks from Damien. She didn't even react to his stupid chat up lines, the one's she had heard for years. But then Mr. Slammy comes along with a stupid _smirk_ and makes her turn into a tomato. It was obvious what he wanted from her, Damien had warned her a million times about jocks, about how they're only after one thing. Mr. Slammy probably didn't even like her that way, she puts no effort into her appearance, and she leaves her auburn hair straight everyday, and wears simple jeans and t-shirt. He wouldn't be interested in her, so why did that smirk affect her so much?

She sighed and bent down to pick up her books. ''Great _fucking_ day.'' she muttered to herself, retrieving one of the books.

A hand brushed against hers, picking up her History book.

The opposite hand appeared, and picked up her remaining books and handing them to her.

Her lips couldn't help but curve up into a smile when she saw the face of her saviour. He was simply gorgeous. Tanned skin, blue eyes (though not as blue as Mr. Slammy's), and a charming smile. His dirty blonde hair was spiked up simply. Ooft.

''I'm sorry about my brother,'' he said, nodding towards a row of lockers, where Mr. Slammy was still placing books inside. ''He's an ass.''

Haley giggled, despite herself. ''It's okay.''

''Are you new here?''

She nodded. ''Yep, can't you tell?''

Lucas laughed. Sure, this girl wasn't his type. But he can't help but flirt, right?

Nathan glanced when he heard his older brother's familiar laugh. He rolled his eyes when he saw Lucas chatting to the girl who rolled her eyes at him this morning. The girl Nathan branded as a Mrs. Stuck Up. The same girl that strangely fascinated him, though he had no idea why. But now she was another one of Lucas' targets, the ones he would flirt with, and get them hooked. Then he would have another person who had a crush on him.

Nathan thought that was pretty lame. Getting girls to like you just so you have another girl liking you to make yourself seem big. He would never stoop so low. If he wanted a girl to like him, then he would do it so they would actual have something real. Not a stupid fantasy these girls probably imagines in their minds.

The worst part though was probably the fact that no one knew what happened. Lucas acted innocent. If he slept with someone, then he would sweet talk them into not saying anything, so he was never labelled a man-whore. But if Nathan just _kisses_ a girl, then the whole school would say they slept together. And _he_ would be the bad guy.

But Lucas is his big brother. Lucas is the junior, while he's only a sophomore. Lucas is the favourite. So Nathan can't say anything.

So he just shut his locker door, and headed for lunch.

''How long have you been in town for? I haven't seen you around.'' Lucas said, forcing Haley to turn her eyes to him plain blue ones, and not the sparkling ones across the hall.

''Um, a couple of days. I've been unpacking, so I've not had chance to see everywhere.''

''Well how about we go to lunch?'' Lucas offered. ''My mom owns a café.''

Haley smiled again. Damn, how did he do that? ''So there _is_ such thing as a free lunch?''

''Sure,'' Lucas smirked. ''I'm Lucas Scott, by the way.''

Haley felt something strange in her stomach, something she's not felt for three months. It was hope. Hope that _maybe_ something good could come out of this sucky town. Hope that _maybe_ she could make a friend. Or _maybe_ she could find something more. Something more than she had in Oak Lake.

Just _maybe_, she could find love.

''Haley James.''

* * *

_Hales, how is your first day? Does it suck? Yeah, it probably would because I'm not there._

Haley laughed at the text from one of her three best friends. This just made her madder at the fact that she wasn't at home with him right now, at the skate park, or just at his house, where they always hang out with Rachel and Damien.

_Yes, Chase. It sucks. And it's not because of you. I miss you though _was her reply.

''Texting you boyfriend?'' Lucas asked her in a playful tone.

They were currently on the way back to school. He had shown her around the school, finding her locker (which luckily was close to his), and showing her the library. They then went to Karen's café, and had a _very_ quick lunch.

Haley had surprisingly enjoyed herself. Lucas was into similar music as her, and they enjoyed reading the same type of books. He was a little cocky; he loved himself a little too much. But he was sweet, kind and cute. Haley James has officially developed her first crush. Yeah, she's fifteen and only just had her first crush. Guys just never really caught her eye. She had grown up with them, she had thought guys were cute, but then they just annoyed her eventually. Chase and Damien were the only guys she needed. Her father was also, but she didn't like to start thinking about what happened there.

Lucas was different though, he was not like guys she had met before.

Haley shook her head. ''Best friend.''

Lucas smirked. He was a natural flirter, he just couldn't help it. He couldn't help but want girls to want him, whatever it takes. Lucas has a constant need for attention, his parents adore him, his brother admires him, and girls fight over him. And he can't help but want more. He wants his parents to love him more, he wants Nathan to want to be like him, he wants more girls to fight for him. All of this just feeds his ego even more.

He pulled up the car at the school parking lott and they both hopped out.

''Um, thanks for the lunch Lucas.'' Haley said shyly, fiddling with the strap on her bag.

''You're welcome. I actually have to meet up with some friends before the end of lunch. I'll see you later.'' he said quickly, with an innocent smile so she wouldn't think he was trying to get away from her. Which he was. His mission was complete.

Leaving Haley with a dreamy smile on her face.

* * *

''Luke, where have you been?'' Brooke asked when Lucas sat down on their table, only ten minutes before class starts again. Nathan had said that he was talking to a girl, while Peyton pretended that she didn't care. Was it sad that Brooke had missed him? Yes, she was also under Lucas' spell, along with Peyton. And along with over half of the girls in the school.

Lucas sat down and shrugged. ''I was showing the new girl around.''

Peyton looked up from her drawing and to her friend. ''Brooke, weren't you supposed to do that?''

Brooke grinned devilishly. ''Peyt, do you seriously think I was going to spend my day with a loser?''

''Wait,'' Nathan chipped in. ''who said she was a loser?'' _Mrs. Stuck Up, more like._

''Did you see what she was wearing?'' she asked him with a snort.

Nathan rolled his eyes. ''You guys are stupid. She's only just moved here and you're ditching her, Brooke. And Lucas, you're 'showing her around', more like charming her into bed. Cruel.''

''Hey!'' Peyton exclaimed, holding her hands up in surrender. ''Why am I stupid?''

''Have you seen your drawings?'' he asked her with a raised eye-brow, and then scoffed. ''They're stupid, which makes you stupid.''

''How childish, Sophomore.''

Nathan sighed. Because he's younger than them, Peyton and Lucas often call him 'Sophomore', it was 'Freshman' last year of course. They never say it to Brooke though, because she's mature for her age, and they like her for it.

''Anyway? Did you guys see her hair?'' Brooke asked, rejoining the conversation.

Nathan rolled his eyes again. Sometimes he wished he could hang out with normal, nice people. Lucas treats him like a baby, Brooke just uses him to be popular, and Peyton only hangs around with him because she's secretly in love with Lucas. He wanted a real friend, some one who would like him for him. But he can't just leave his brother either, because then they'll say he's ditching them.

So he's stuck, and he can't get out.

* * *

Haley walked inside her music classroom, thanks to the directions of a guy with a big mouth. Most of the students have already arrived. In this classroom, the desks are made for two people. There were only four seats available. One next to a jock, nope. One next to a sweaty fat guy, nope. One next to a cheerleader, nope. One next to a dark haired girl who doesn't _look_ like a bitch, okay.

''Hi, is it okay if I sit here?'' Haley asked politely once she reached the desk near the back of the room.

The girl looked up from the piece of paper that she was writing on and smiled slightly. ''Sure.''

''Thanks,'' Haley muttered, sitting down next to her. ''I'm Haley by the way.''

''Nice to meet you,'' the girl said, turning to face Haley properly. ''I'm Mia.'' she introduced. Mia had seen Haley around all day, but she thought that Haley looked stressed out enough, and that she didn't want to be bothered by anyone. So she didn't introduce herself earlier.

Haley laughed slightly. ''Wow, you're like the only nice girl I've met today.''

''Um, thanks?'' Mia giggled. ''So, you met a nice boy, huh? Let me guess, Nathan Scott.''

_Scott? Mr. Slammy?_ ''Um, no. Definitely not.''

''Then who?'' Mia asked with a smile. She wasn't being nosey, just curious.

''Lucas Scott.''

Mia rolled her eyes playfully. ''Not you too. _Everyone_ has a crush on Lucas Scott.''

''Everyone?'' Haley asked doubtfully, with a raised eyebrow.

Mia looked around the room, as if she was counting something. ''I know eight people in here that do, including you.'' Mia informed her, with a pointed look. She wasn't trying to be mean; she was just looking out for the new girl.

''How do you know that?''

''Common knowledge.'' Mia responded coolly, tapping her temple lightly. ''Heck, _I_ even liked him when we first started here.''

''What changed?''

''I didn't want to be like everyone else, and have a crush on the jock. No offence.''

Haley laughed and shook her head. ''None taken,'' she said. ''Well, maybe I kind of want to be like everyone else for a change.''

Mia just smiled, and there was silence for a couple of seconds. Until she softly said...

''Good for you.''

* * *

Locker 152. _Thanks Lucas Scott._ Haley thought to herself as she reached her locker. If it wasn't for Lucas then she would probably still be searching for it now. Or Mia would have helped her out. They had paired up for the task that was given to them; _maybe_ this could be the start of a beautiful friendship.

Haley put in her little key and opened her locker, placing inside some of the books she didn't have to take home tonight.

''First day?'' a deep voice asked her.

She glanced to her left and saw someone two lockers down from her, grinning. His hair was ruffled, with some parts sticking in different directions. Wearing a simple brown hooded jacket, with a simple pain of jeans. He's definitely cute, some might say hot.

''Am I really that obvious?'' she asked him with a sigh.

The boy's grin widened. ''Nah. I moved here late last year, so our lockers are closer to the juniors'.'' he explained, nodding to Lucas who was at least eight lockers down from Haley, grabbing some books from inside.

Haley raised her eyebrow when she turned back to the guy who now looked ordinary compared to Lucas. ''And you're telling me this because?''

The guy didn't seem fazed by her slight rudeness, he just shrugged. ''Well, if your first day was anything like mine then no one would have offered to help you out, and you wouldn't have hardly spoke to anyone. I just thought it would be nice if you could speak to someone who's been in your shoes.''

Haley glanced down at her red converse and giggled slightly. ''I don't think these would suit you... but okay.'' she said, giggling again at the fact that her slightly bright shoes would stand out with his plain outfit.

''Ha ha.'' the guy deadpanned. ''I'm just saying.''

''Well thanks anyway, I'm Haley James, by the way.''

''Julian Baker.'' he told her, then glanced at his watch. ''Shoot, I've got to go. See you tomorrow, James.'' he said urgently, shutting his locker and pulling the key out quickly.

Haley laughed as he pushed past people running down the hallway. ''Bye Baker!'' she shouted, getting another wave in response as he ran out of the school doors.

_Maybe Tree Hill isn't so bad after all._

* * *

Haley walked into her empty house, sighing at the silence. Her Mom had given their dog, Scrap, away to the neighbours before they moved away, because they were too much of a nuisance apparently. Their house used to be full of sound. Her and her sibling fighting. Her parents laughing away. Her dog barking at any sudden movement. But all of that's gone now. Her dog is gone, back at her real home. Her siblings are gone, scattered around the country for college or jobs. And her Dad... well he's just gone.

She walked upstairs and into her room, she immediately went to her desk and picked up the stacks of paper.

Job applications.

She picked up the first one, which her Mother had picked up for yesterday. _Karen's Café. _She picked up another. _Tree Hill High tutor centre._ Her mom had asked for one of those when she was applying Haley for the school. _Hot & Twisted. _Well, that one immediately went into the trash. There is no way she is working at a pretzel place, she doesn't even care that she's desperate.

_Ring. Ring._

Haley picked up her phone and grinned at the name, immediately flipping it open and bringing it to her ear.

''Hey Perv.''

''_Hey Sexy,_'' Damien's familiar drawl said on the other side of the line. _''You miss __me?_''

Haley groaned. ''When are you going to stop calling me that? It's creepy.''

''_When you admit that there's sexual tension between us._''

''Never.''

''_Fine,_'' Damien sighed mockingly. ''_Sexy._'' he added cheekily on the end.

Oh, how he loved to tease Haley James. His best friend, ever since first grade. When they were six, Haley brought her doll into school. Damien, being the ass that he is had 'accidentally' snapped it. But once he saw the tears falling from her eyes, he felt bad. He even asked his mom to buy a new one, which she did. The next Monday, Damien handed it to her, with a candy car and an apology. They've been inseparable ever since.

Haley rolled her eyes. ''I miss Oak Lake.'' she admitted, feeling her throat go dry, and the tears well up in her eyes. She wasn't going to see her best friend's everyday, or go to the same school as them. Their almost ten year friendship was going to fall apart.

''_Hales, we're only an hour and a half away. We'll see each other all of the time, I promise._''

''Pinkie promise?'' she asked sheepishly.

''_Pinkie promise._'' he said. ''_And Oak Lake misses you too._''

Haley laughed; she then heard a sound of a door opening coming from the other side of the phone.

''_Is that Haley?_'' she heard the familiar voice ask, followed by a ''_Is it?_'' by another hopeful voice.

She presumed that Damien nodded because she then heard Rachel Gatina's voice.

''_Hey Bitch! I miss you! Is it good? It's not good is it? Are there whores? Do you want me to come and-_''

''Rach,'' Haley interrupted with another laugh, she always seems to laugh when she's talking to them. ''It was fine.''

''_No it wasn't, you're lying. Do I have to slap a bitch?_''

Rachel Gatina. Another one of her three best friends. They met in third grade when Rachel moved to their town, and Haley was assigned to look after her. Some girls started to tease Haley about her shortness. Rachel had instantly came to her defence and shouted at the mean girls. Ever since that day, Rachel Gatina and Haley James have been the best of friends.

''No, you don't. I can handle myself, Rach.''

Haley could practically _hear_ Rachel rolling her eyes. ''_I know you can, Hales. I just don't want you to get hurt._''

''I know, but I'm okay.'' Haley lied.

They all knew she was lying (the phone had know been put on speaker mode), but they didn't push it, knowing Haley would just get pissed and hang up on them. So the hopeful voice spoke up.

''_Hey, Hales. Are there any cute girls?_''

Chase Adams. Probably her bestest best friend. They had been next door neighbours their whole lives before Haley left. They would always play together, because their parents were good friends. They always protected each other, and helped each other out. Chase Adams and Haley James were more like brother and sister, but without all of the fights.

That effectively caused Haley to giggle. ''Is that all you care about?''

''_Yep._'' he said, unashamed.

God, she misses them.

* * *

**AN:** So, here's my new story! Another idea from kaya17tj, who is awesome by the way.

Okay, so I know the friendships are a little random. And Brooke's a bitch. Wow, I've never wrote that before... that should be interesting. And mean Nathan, I bet whoever has read my other stories are used to sweet Nathan, huh? Yep, this is going to be a challenge. But I can't wait to get started.

The song at the start was 'She (For Liz)' by 'Parachute'. I don't own it, but I do sing it in the shower _a lot._

Please Review! Anyone who has an account will get a preview of the next chapter:-).


	2. Chapter Two

_You say yes, I say no.  
You say stop and I say go go go, oh no.  
You say goodbye and I say hello  
Hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello  
Hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello._

**_One year and Four months later._**

''Hey Baker.'' Haley greeted, opening her locker with the same key she's had since she started here. ''How was your Christmas?''

Julian grinned at the girl he considered his best friend. ''It was okay, you know how my Dad is.'' he said. ''How about you? Was it good? Was Taylor okay, or was she being Taylor?'' he asked, and then noticed that Haley was looking approximately eight lockers down at a certain dirty-blonde Scott.

He rolled his eyes, and snapped his fingers in front of her face, causing her to jump.

''Um, sorry. No, I don't think it's lame that your mom still calls you JuJu-Bee.'' Haley mumbled with a blush, after not hearing a word what Julian had said. She had been too focused on Lucas Scott, the guy who she sometimes has a small conversation with. But the crush _still_ hasn't faded.

Julian groaned. _Why does she keep bringing that up? _''When are you going to make your move, Hales? He's going to college soon, you don't have long left.'' he warned her gently.

Haley sighed and closed her locker. ''It's not that easy.''

Julian scoffed. ''Sure it is, you're beautiful. He would be lucky to have you.'' he complimented sweetly.

Haley blushed. Even though Julian is only her best friend, her best friend in Tree Hill anyway, those compliments can't help but affect her. Mia keeps saying how different she looks, and how she's changed over the summer. Haley had spent the last month of the summer at Oak Lake with Damien, Rachel and Chase last year. Rachel had given her a make over, which consisted of Haley dying her hair, and some new style tips. She's even started wearing a little make up.

Her hair was now dirty-blonde, similar to Lucas'. She had also been given a curling iron from Chase for her birthday (a tip from Rachel), so she's decided to use that. It's now her new look. Her hair was now always curled, and her bangs were clipped back into a little twist and held together with a little grip. It definitely had changed since she started here.

Her clothes were now more fashionable. She no longer wore t-shirts with cartoon characters on them. Or extremely baggy jeans. Now she even dares to wear skirts (not showing the top of her knee though), and _skinny _jeans. Her tops are now girly, and often have patterns on them. A lot has changed over these past sixteen months. Well, for Haley at least.

''Right.'' Haley said with a sarcastic eye roll. ''If it's that easy, then why don't you ask Brooke Davis for a date?''

The bell suddenly rang, which caused Julian to grin successfully, at least he's gotten out of making up and excuse for Haley's question.

''Later James.'' he said quickly, heading down the hallway before she had chance to respond.

Haley glanced to her right and saw Lucas now walking down the hallway with Peyton Sawyer. Julian's right, Lucas is going to college soon. But what would make him notice her? He didn't even take a second look at her new style. She's got a couple of months left to find a way to make him notice her, and then he may just be gone forever. Most likely leaving Haley to regret not making him hers.

But _how_ was she supposed to do that?

* * *

Nathan grinned cockily as he walked down the hallway. God, he loved being a junior. Ever since he joined the team, people have respected him; they've looked up to him. But he was always just a kid, barely sixteen. But now, he's just turned seventeen, he's favourite to be the captain next year when Lucas leaves for college. And he's one of the most popular guys in the school.

Of course, he still has the same wish as last year. He wishes that he had _real _friends. Friends who would like him for him, not because all of the girls want to date him, or because he's amazing at basketball. Just someone who would care about him, to talk to him about things.

Nathan has Tim, the guy who follows him around like a lost puppy, the guy who does as he's told, and the guy who's dimmer than him. But Tim's just like the rest, he only likes Nathan because he's popular. He has Clay too, who moved here at the beginning of junior year. Clay's cool, they're friends. But Clay likes to keep to himself, so they're not really that close.

He knew he was pushing it, but he wanted a real girlfriend too. He's had two in the past, until he figured out that they were just using him. And he even slept with them, which is a big deal to Nathan. His Uncle Cooper had warned him about the dangers of sex, and how you should do it with someone you love, because it's a special bond. Not something you give away easily.

But he did, and he always regrets it.

''Scott,'' Whitey shouted, sticking his head out of one of the classrooms. ''Come here. I need a word.''

Nathan grumbled and walked into the classroom. ''Why aren't you in your office?'' he asked him once he entered the maths room.

''Mr. Roll is sick, so I'm covering his class.'' Whitey told the younger boy with a sigh. ''Sit down.'' he ordered, pointing to the desk at the front of the room.

''Yes sir,'' Nathan mocked, taking a seat. ''Why am I here?''

''Nathan,'' Whitey said sternly. ''This is serious.''

That caught Nathan's attention. He sat up a little straighter, and looked at the old man in concern. ''What is it?''

Whitey took hold of a piece of paper, and inspected it for a second. He then threw it back down on the desk and glared at Nathan. ''Your grades. You're failing in most of your classes, you're only doing okay in Biology and Calculus. And you've got an A* in gym. That isn't good enough, Nathan. I can secure your place on the team for the rest of this year. But if you don't get your grades up by senior year, then you're off the team.''

Nathan shot up. ''What?'' he shouted. ''I'm going to be captain next year! You can't kick me out. How am I supposed to get into Duke?''

Whitey didn't seem fazed by his outburst. ''How do you expect to get into Duke without good grades? At this rate, you won't even graduate. It's not my decision, Nathan. It's school policy.''

''Well can't you change it?''

''No,'' Whitey shook his head. ''Sorry, son.''

Nathan ran his hands over his face. ''How am I supposed to get my grades up in a few months? I'm as dumb as a post.''

''Get a tutor.'' Whitey told him. ''You'll have your grades up in no time.''

Nathan thought about it for a second. _Him_ being tutored, that wasn't good. That would just mean another person could call him stupid. He didn't want that.

''Haley James,'' Whitey spoke up, breaking Nathan away from his thoughts. ''She's the best. You have to pay though. But she's the best damn tutor they have, and I think she has a spot open.''

Nathan didn't recognise the name, but he nodded. ''Okay, so where do I go?''

* * *

''I'm in the tutor centre,'' Haley told Mia over the phone with a sigh. She needed a new student, she needed more money. But apparently everyone had suddenly gotten smart and didn't need a tutor, which sucked. ''I'm filing. I won't be at lunch, sorry.''

Mia groaned on the other end of the line. ''_Julian's not talking to me, he's just looking at Brooke. I _need_ you here, Hales._''

Haley rolled her eyes. ''Mia, you know how important this job is to me.''

''_I know, Hales. You need to get into college..._''

''Because my mom can't afford if after my Dad died.'' Haley finished for her, ignoring the pain in her stomach. ''Sorry Mia, just talk to Julian about maths. Or offer to watch _Grease 2_ with him if he talks to you.''

''_No way, I'm not _that_ desperate._''

Haley giggled. ''I'll see you later, Mia.''

''_Love ya, Hales._'' and then Haley heard the dial tone.

Haley sat down and ran her hands tiredly over her face. Ever since she's returned from Oak Lake two days ago she's been working non-stop, so she can make a tiny bit of the money she missed getting from not being there. She's still got thousands of dollars to save if she wants to get into Duke, the average cost of admission is $55,690. She's got $41,342.56 saved so far, so she's got a long way to go. Her mother is working multiple jobs too, to get extra cash and her father has left money in his will, but Haley still has to work multiple jobs to be able to afford it.

Lydia, Haley's mother said that she probably will only just be able to afford it if she keeps making the money that she is. But now Haley's lost a student, which means losing more money.

''Um, Haley James?'' a deep voice asked, breaking her from her worries for just a second.

Haley looked up and saw Nathan Scott, or Mr. Slammy, the name she often calls him in her mind. He was smirking at her, and his arms were crossed confidently across his chest.

''Yeah?'' she asked, slightly frustrated by his presence.

Nathan smiled at the sight of her... wait, was that a _real_ smile? She was gorgeous, but he couldn't let her know that obviously. He's Nathan Scott; he's not a sweet, caring guy. And this Haley James will just have to deal with it.

''Do you have any tutor spots open?''

Haley nodded cautiously. ''Yeah, why?''

''Well, I guess you're my new tutor.''

Haley's eyes widened in surprise and more frustration. ''Excuse me?''

Nathan rolled his eyes and pointed to her. ''You. Are. My. New. Tutor.'' he said slowly, saying each word as if it were a sentence.

''Who do you think you are?'' she asked in complete shock. Haley doesn't care that this is her crush's brother, he's an ass. She wasn't going to put up with his cockiness. No fricken way. It doesn't even matter that she needs the money, there is no way she's tutoring that asshole.

Nathan scoffed. ''You obviously know who I am.''

''Well, I know you're an asshole.'' Haley said, collecting some of the books from the table and standing up.

''Feisty, I like it.''

_Just like Damien._ Haley instantly thought, along with Jock. Perv and Ass. She doesn't have room to fit a pervy ass that's a jock into her life; Damien is already hard to deal with. He's warned her about guys like him, so she's going to listen. Heck, he's even warned her _about_ Nathan. After hearing his reputation. Apparently he's been with half of the girls in the school.

''I'll assign you a different tutor.'' she told him, walking to one of the shelves and placing the books neatly on top of it.

''But you're the best,'' Nathan said. ''I need _you_ to tutor me.''

''So? Am I supposed to just do whatever you say? Am I supposed to change my schedule for _you_? I don't care that you can score touchdowns-''

''I don't even play football.'' Nathan chuckled.

Haley shook her head quickly, continuing her little ramble. ''Whatever. The point is I'm not going to deal with your stupid shit for a little bit of cash. I know you'll expect me to do all of your work for you, which I won't. So find someone else. I'll even assign you a guy so you don't get distracted.''

Nathan snorted. ''Like I would be attracted to you.''

''I feel exactly the same way about you. So I wouldn't sleep with you either, you would probably do that just to get out of the actual work.''

_Okay, ouch._ Nathan thought with a wince. How could everyone thinks he's a man-whore? He hates that girls spread around that they've slept with him, even if he's only just kissed them, or if they've made out for a couple of hours. It was stupid. And now he can't even get a tutor because of it.

''I wouldn't do that.''

''Whatever. Can you please leave? I want to tutor someone who's actually serious about it.''

''Please,'' Nathan said softly, which surprised both of them. ''I need this. If I don't get my grades up them I'm off the team next year. I won't get into college.''

Haley almost felt sorry for him, _almost._ If she tutored him and he didn't get his grades up then she would be fired from the tutor centre. And then she would be the one unable to go to college because she wouldn't have enough money for it.

''That's why I'll assign you to someone else.''

''But they won't be as good as you,'' Nathan said. ''Or as hot.'' he added cheekily on the end. Lucas had told him that girls always like it if you compliment them, so this would make her want to tutor him. Right?

Haley grabbed her bag from the round table and headed for the door. ''No.''

Nathan stuck his head out of the door, and watched how great her ass looked as she stormed down the hallway. ''So that's a maybe?''

He just got Haley's favourite finger in response.

Realisation dawned on him. He wasn't going to get tutored. Well, he was. But whoever it was, they were going to suck at it. Haley was going to give him a sucky replacement. He was going to lose basketball, because he's an ass.

Then he realised something else.

No girl has ever said _no_ to him before.

* * *

''Hello, is anybody here?'' Haley asked, walking into the empty gym. That was odd, normally the door would be locked and the lights would be off. But then she spotted her favourite old man sat on the bleachers, looking deep in thought. ''Hey Whitey.'' she greeted, breaking him out of his thoughts as she walked over to the wooden bleachers and down next to him.

''Hello, Haley.'' Whitey greeted the young girl. ''How was your Christmas?''

''It was good,'' she smiled. ''I baked you some cookies.'' she stated, handing him a small tin with her delicious treats inside.

Brian Durham was a father figure to Haley, not long after she moved to Tree Hill...

**_One year and one month ago._**

Haley walked down the slightly familiar pathway in the graveyard, she was getting used to this place by now, and she visited his grave regularly. Jimmy James had grown up in Tree Hill, but after college he and Lydia moved to Oak Lake, and had only returned for visits. That's probably the one of the only things she likes about this place, it makes me feel closer to her father. It makes her want to go to his favourite places, and do the things he loved. She just hopes he's proud of her for it. Wherever he is.

She walked towards the familiar bench then noticed that someone was sat on it.

As she got closer she realised that it was the basketball coach, Whitey. Sure, she's only been at the school for a couple of months, but everyone in this town knows who Brian Durham is.

''Um, coach? Are you okay?'' she asked shyly, sitting down next to him.

Whitey wiped the tears that were around his eyes. ''Yeah, I was just visiting my wife. You're Jimmy James' daughter, right?''

Haley nodded. ''Yeah, I was just visiting him actually.''

''Well, he was one of the best damn players I ever coached.'' Whitey said. In his second year of coaching, Jimmy had joined The Tree Hill Ravens; he was always one of the ones that the coach had remembered.

Haley laughed, she didn't believe that. ''Really? Because even _I_ could beat him at a game of one, and I'm a klutz.''

Whitey chuckled. ''That's because he didn't have my coaching, he must have lost his talent. Well he was a great man.''

''He was,'' Haley agreed. ''He really was.''

The old coach glanced at the girl and realised tears were in her eyes, threatening to escape. ''Do you want to get a coffee? It's pretty cold.''

Haley smiled at his attempt to cheer her up. ''I don't like coffee, but sure.''

**_Present._**

Haley nudged him lightly. ''What were you thinking? Telling Nathan Scott that I could tutor him. I can't stand the guy.''

''He needs help,'' Whitey told her softly. ''He just needs someone to help him. You know, your Dad would want you to help him.''

Haley shook his head. ''Don't make me feel guilty, Whitey. He's not a nice guy, he expects me to help him just because he's a Scott. I don't respect people like that.''

Whitey had always been the person who she could talk to about her Dad. Her Mom always got too upset whenever Haley mentioned him, so it was always nice for her to talk to someone who had known how great her Dad was, and was never afraid to talk about it. Whitey is always great at helping her out and gives her advice. It really helps her when she needs Jimmy the most. She'll always care deeply for the old coach.

''Nathan just needs a chance, maybe you could be the one to give it to him?''

Haley considered his words. ''_Maybe._''

* * *

**AN: **Woohoo, my second chapter. I've decided the days to update and they'll be **Monday **and **Thursday, **but there's also the time difference. But UK is ahead of USA by eight hours I think, and I update at about sixpm, so it should be around noon, depending where you live.

The song from the start was 'Hello Goodbye' by 'The Beatles'.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed, I was blown away by the responce I got.

**dyan** - Thanks so much for your review!:) I wish you had an account so I could send you a preview of the next chapter to say extra thanks. Mia and Julian will be there for Haley throughout the story. And down worry, she won't fall _too_ far, it's not like love or anything.

**lenniem** - You don't have private messages or something, but I still had to say thanks! So thanks for your review!

Please review, they really make me excited about this story. And if you have an account I'll send you a preview of the next chapter**:)**


	3. Chapter Three

_Don't do love, don't do friends  
I'm only after success  
Don't need a relationship  
I'll never soften my grip_

''5, 6, 5, 6, 7, 8.'' Haley counted, and watched with a smile as the young girls in front of her started to do the dance which she had taught them in the last hour. The dance needed work, they needed more practice and more moves. But for now it looked good.

Haley had recently required enough money to rent out a dance studio every Monday night so she could teach girls 5 to 10 how to dance. Due to unfortunate circumstances, she couldn't do it anymore, but that didn't mean that she didn't want to help others. The dance studio didn't cost much, so she made a profit from how much the girls paid. So it was worth it, and added more money towards her slowly growing college fund.

''That was great girls; we'll carry on next week. Don't forget to tell your friends.'' she announced with a clap.

Parents were around the room, which had arrived minutes earlier to come and pick their daughters up, so they were already here waiting patiently.

The girls quickly thanked Haley and hurried away to their parents.

One girl was still sat on the floor, waiting for whoever was supposed to be here to arrive.

Just as Haley was about to go and talk to the girl who had trouble with the steps earlier, the door opened again, revealing Brooke Davis.

''Come on Gaby, it's time to go.'' Brooke told this little girl, extending her hand for the child to take as she walked over to the middle of the studio where Gaby was sat. ''Did you have a good time?''

Gaby nodded enthusiastically, taking her older cousins hand. ''Yeah, it was _really_ really good. That's my dance teacher.'' she told the older girl, pointing to Haley who was now unplugging the music stereo, trying to avoid the green eyed girl.

''Really?'' Haley heard Brooke asked in mock-astonishment, to entertain the six year old. ''What's her name?''

''Haley.''

Haley turned around with a smile, knowing that she was probably going to have to talk to Brooke now. Even though she half hates her, she has to be nice of Gaby won't be in her dance class anymore if Brooke doesn't like the dance teacher. And Haley's best friend Julian likes her, maybe there could be something in Brooke which Haley might like too?

''Um, nice to meet you. Gaby's a great kid, she could just be famous dancer one day.'' Haley complimented, walking over to the two.

''Really?'' Gaby asked, sounding like Brooke did a moment ago, only this astonishment was real.

''Course you could, Gabs.'' Brooke said, playing along. ''You're an awesome dancer.''

Gaby clapped excitedly and jumped up and down, grinning at the two teenagers.

''You go to Tree Hill High, right?'' Brooke asked her. She knew this girl was familiar, but she just couldn't remember if they've had a conversation before. That thought makes her feel guilty, because she _should_ know people who go to the same school of her. Because she's been too obsessed with Lucas Scott to realise anything else. But not anymore, because she's too good for him. And it's taken her far too long to realise it.

Haley fiddled with a strand of her curled dirty blonde hair. ''Um, yeah. You were kind of supposed to show me around on my first day.'' she said in a sweet tone. _For Julian. For Julian._

Brooke gasped as she remembered; she really was a bitch back then. ''That was you? Wow, oh my god. I'm so sorry.''

Haley's eyes widened slightly in shock. ''Really?''

''Yeah,'' Brooke nodded. ''That was a long time ago, but I am sorry.''

''It's okay.'' Haley smiled slightly, she wasn't going to be honoured by the fact that Brooke Davis said sorry. But this Brooke Davis was different to the one from one year and four months ago, a good different. ''You know, I have this friend, his name's Julian. He's a really great guy, and he's cute too. I just thought you should know.''

Brooke smiled. ''Well, maybe I should talk to him sometime.''

* * *

Nathan walked down the sidewalk that Tuesday morning; he was still annoyed by yesterday's events. He still can't believe that this Haley James won't tutor him; he was actually _nice_ to her... ish. He called her hot, he called her the best, he said _please_ for God sakes. How stuck up is that? She kind of looked like the girl who he had called stuck up at the beginning of sophomore year, so now Haley James has that title.

He looked over at Karen's Café and saw Mrs. Stuck Up herself walking out and climbing into her crappy car, before heading off in the direction of Tree Hill High.

_Why would she be at Karen's this early?_ he pondered.

Haley James was quite a mystery, one that he was strangely nervous yet intrigued to figure out.

* * *

She was at her locker when he talked to her that day. Just searching through her locker for a pen that she might have left in there, because she doesn't have one for class. When she heard his voice from behind her.

''You know, I have another reason why you should tutor me.'' he announced proudly. Haley figured that whatever this reason was, it must have taken him all day to figure out. He is a _jock_ after all.

Haley turned around, and smiled sarcastically at him. ''C'mon then genius, what's this reason?''

''It would be school spirit, helping out the future captain of the basketball team.'' Nathan told her with a hopeful grin, and eyed her locker. ''And I'll give you a pen.'' he said.

Nathan had figured that if he was nice to her, then she would tutor him. And when she agreed, then he would go back to being his normal rude self. But surprisingly, it was easy to be nice to her. It didn't cause him discomfort, it didn't annoy him. It was just easy.

Haley just had to smile at that, yet she had no idea why. She summed it down to finally being able to get a pen after searching for the last five minutes. Yep, that's what it is.

Nathan grabbed the pen out of his pocket and held it out. ''So, what do you say? Be my tutor?''

''Thanks for the pen,'' she said, snatching it out of his hand. ''But I don't like, nor care about basketball. Sorry to disappoint ya, Hot Shot. Andrew, another tutor has a spot open, he said he would tutor you.''

And with that, she closed her locker and walked away.

Nathan stood there dumbfounded. Not only did she refuse to tutor him, _again._ But she stole him pen! What a _bitch._

He also realised something else, something that she did yesterday. And something that completely astounded him.

No girl has ever _walked away_ from him before.

* * *

Haley walked into the familiar music store, smiling at her friend Chris Keller who was stood behind the counter. He's an ass, but she can't help but say that's she's grown to love the spiky haired cocky boy. He's always been her friend, plus he gives her free CD's.

**_One year and three months ago._**

Haley placed the CD on the counter, and got out her money to pay the guy behind the counter, who had way to much gel in his hair if you asked her. She was here buying a CD for Rachel, for her birthday. She didn't agree with her best friend's taste in music, but she didn't judge, that was just the type of person Rachel was.

''Lady Gaga? Really?'' the guy asked with a snort, typing in the price in the till. ''Well, _you_ don't know good music.''

Haley raised her eyebrow at him. ''_Excuse me. _And who are you to know if I know good music or not?''

''I'm Chris Keller.''

''So? And anyway, this isn't even my CD, it's for a friend.'' she said in frustration, snatching it away from him and placing the money on the counter.

Chris looked at her in surprise. ''So if you could come here now and get _any_ CD, which one would it be?''

Haley shrugged, unsure of why she was still having this conversation. ''The new Ryan Adams one, probably.''

Chris smiled. That was it; this was the girl he's been looking for. His boss, Max, has been moaning about needing a new part-time employee. But he wasn't going to let her in that easily, she needed to have some knowledge.

''What's the name of The Beatles' first album?''

''Dude, really? _Please Please Me._''

''What year did Tim McGraw release his first album?''

''1993.''

''Okay, you won't get this. What's the name of the Jack's Mannequin lead singer?''

Haley yawned. ''Andrew McMahon.''

Chris grinned, this was _the_ girl. ''How would you feel about ever working here?''

Haley shrugged and looked around the small store. ''Sure.''

''Do you want to?''

Do you really think she would say no?

**_Present._**

Haley slid in next to him at the cash register. ''Hey Keller.''

'''Sup James, killed anyone with your mood today?'' Chris asked her, not glancing up from the magazine he was reading. When she had walked in, she had looked pretty pissed off today. He doesn't really question it; he just likes to tease her about it.

'''Sup Chris, killed anyone with your spikes today?'' she said in a mocking tone, glaring at him. ''I just don't think it's fair that people social status should make everyone do things for them. It's like he expects me to just fall at his feet because he is who he is. It gets me so mad. I know what he wants me to do, it's just like him. He'll expect me to do everything for him, just because he-''

''Wait,'' he interrupted her. ''Not that Chris Keller doesn't _love_ your rambles, but who are you talking about? Lucas? I thought you had a crush on him.''

Oh, how she regretted telling him that.

''Nathan, his brother. He's asked me to tutor him.''

''But wouldn't that give you a chance to get closer to Lucas?'' Chris asked her. ''If you and Nathan became friends then you could see Lucas more.''

_Oh god, he's actually right. _''Yeah, but I don't _want_ to be friends with Nathan Scott.''

''Well, you could just have sex with me?'' Chris suggested, like he does at almost every single one of her shifts. ''That would solve all of our problems. You wouldn't like Lucas anymore. You would be out of your annoyed mood, and Chris Keller-''

''Would lose his virginity?'' she teased.

Chris scoffed. ''You know the ladies love them some Chris Keller.''

''In your dreams.''

''Only in yours, Hales.''

Haley's face scrunched up in confusion. ''That makes no sense. Why would I dream about you and 'ladies'?''

''Because you're secretly jealous, you just hide it _really,_ really well.''

''Oh yeah, that's it.'' Haley said sarcastically, unable to wipe the smile from her face though from the things her weird friend comes up with.

* * *

''So Hales, it's been two days.'' Mia announced, leaning against the locker next to Haley's as Haley grabbed her book out and closed it. It's now Friday morning, and the students are about to head to homeroom, but they have five or ten minutes before the bell goes yet. ''Since Nathan Scott stopped asking you to tutor him, do you think he's given up?''

Haley shrugged and leaned against her locker; she glanced over to the lockers opposite her and saw _him_ at his own locker with Tim Smith.

''I hope so,'' Haley said quietly. ''And don't talk so loud. He's going to hear you.''

''You _so_ want to tutor him,'' Mia informed her. ''But whatever, you're too stubborn. Let's go to homeroom.''

Haley rolled her eyes as Mia grabbed her hand and dragged her the whole way there.

She loves Mia, she really does, but Mia can be wrong about things. Pfft, like she would actually, willingly want to tutor Nathan Scott. Mia was wrong.

So wrong.

* * *

Nathan watched as Haley's friend... he thinks her name is Martha, dragged her down the hallway by the hand. He couldn't help but want to ask her again, but he didn't want to bother her, even though she is stuck up. He plans to go and talk to her again next week and try again. Maybe he could find a way to bribe her into it...

''Hey, Nate. Why do you keep looking at Haley so much?'' Tim Smith asked, breaking him out of his thoughts. Tim was the one who often followed Nathan around, who always did as he was told. But he was only really around him because he wanted to be more popular, and Nathan knew it.

Nathan looked at him in confusion and frustration. ''How do you know Haley?''

Tim smiled, which confused Nathan even more. ''She's the best tutor _ever_; she helped me get a B last year.''

Nathan raised his eyebrows. ''Wow, who knew you could actually get a B, Dim.''

''Yeah, she likes Lucas too.''

''What?'' he asked in shock. Haley, nerdy, _pretty_, his future tutor Haley liked Lucas. Lucas, popular, _charming_, his brother Lucas.

This was perfect.

''She really likes your brother. I heard her and her other nerd friend talking about it when I got there early. She was saying something about him not noticing her, and there was nothing she could do about it... something like that, why?''

Never mind waiting until next week to see Haley, he was going to see her today.

* * *

**AN: **Just to clear things up, **this is not a Laley story**, Haley isn't going to fall for Lucas, it's a crush, there is no love involved. I am a Naley fan, this is a Naley story. There will be Laley coversations, but they'll never be in a relationship, it's not like _OALN._

Sorry for the shorter chapter, I promise the next one is longer:) The song from the start was 'Oh no!' by 'Marina and The Diamonds'.

Thanks for all of your encouraging reviews! I'm so shocked by all of the ones this story's received. Please review this one too, and I'll send you a preview of the next chapter:-)!


	4. Chapter Four

_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak_  
_Countless lovers under cover of the street_  
_You know that I could use somebody_  
_You know that I could use somebody_  
_Someone like you_

Nathan reached the tutor centre at lunch time. He figured this was the best time to talk to her, he also figured that she would be geeky enough to spend every lunch time in here. So he opened the door, and he was right. She was the only one in there, sat at the middle table reading a book. He didn't speak for a moment, because he had forgotten how pretty she looked this morning. He just needed a second to take it all in.

Cue jackass mode.

''Hey Mrs. Stuck Up.'' Nathan said, as he walked in the room and sat opposite her, 'accidentally' using his nickname for her.

Haley looked up from her book and grinned sarcastically at him. ''Hey Mr. Slammy. What can I do for you? Oh, right. It's not just me; every single girl in this school knows you're a jerk. _That_'s why another random girl didn't agree to go out with you.''

''Ha ha.'' he said dryly, slightly taken back by her feistiness. And why is she calling him Mr. Slammy? ''I have a deal for you.''

''Is this you trying to get me to be your tutor again?'' Haley asked with a sigh. ''It's no going to happen. I've explained this a thousand times, I don't want to waste my time tutoring someone who isn't interested.''

''Funny, because that's kind of like you and my brother.''

Haley looked at him in surprise. _Ouch._ ''Excuse me?''

Nathan chuckled darkly. ''I mean, you like my brother. You've wasted so much time in liking him, and he _still_ isn't interested.''

Haley didn't know what to say. But those words really hurt her, she didn't show it though, she wasn't going to let him make her weak. So she just stared at him blankly. ''Is this your deal? Be an ass and make me 'fall at your feet'.''

''No, my deal is tutor me, and I'll _make_ Lucas interested.''

Haley glanced down at her jean clad left leg and laughed sarcastically. ''What are you gonna do? Tie him up and make him like me?''

''No, but if you tutor me, then you can come over to my house and see him. You two could get to know each other. _And _me and Lucas always pick each others dates for big events. I kinda promised him to someone else for the next event, but I can change it. What do you say? Tutor me, get closer to Lucas.'' Nathan offered. And for some reason, it left a weird taste in his mouth. He felt bad for doing this to _Haley_ because he knows that Lucas is going to hurt her eventually. So when that time comes, it will be his fault.

Was she seriously considering this? It felt so... wrong, un-natural, needy. She didn't want Lucas to fall for her that way; she wanted it to be romantic and perfect. But he's going to college in a couple of months; she doesn't have long left to make him hers. But it just felt so desperate.

''Nathan-''

''No, don't make a decision yet. It's Friday, so I'll give you the whole weekend to think about it. I'll meet you here, Monday morning.'' he offered, before she had chance to say anything, he patted her hand and walked out of the room.

If her hand wasn't tingling from his touch, then she would have shouted him back.

This meant she's got a whole weekend to have this weighing on her mind.

* * *

Mia watched from her locker in suspicion as Nathan walked out of the tutor centre with a proud smile on his face. She thought he had stopped bugging Haley now. But judging by that smile... Haley may have just said yes. Which Mia thought was awesome; she's _so_ imaging an _A Walk to Remember _romance in her mind.

She ran in the tutor centre as soon as Nathan had gone outside. Mia spotted Haley sat at the middle desk with her head in her hands, her muscles were tense, which meant Nathan had made her mad, again.

Mia sat in the seat Nathan had sat in earlier. ''Hey Hales, why was Nathan in here? Again. I thought he was done bugging you.''

Haley removed her hands from her face and smiled at her best girl friend in Tree Hill. Her and Mia had started hanging out after her first day, and have been best friends ever since. Simple. ''God, so did I.''

''What did he say this time?''

Haley explained everything, to the second Nathan walked in and to the second he left. Leaving Mia with a shocked expression on her face.

''What are you gonna say to him?''

She shrugged. ''I don't know.''

''I think you should,'' Mia told her. ''He's going to _college_ soon, Haley. You won't be able to see him again, well, until when you go if you get into Duke like you wanted.''

''That's a big _if_.''

''Exactly. You need this money, Hales. You need to get closer to Lucas. You need an extra student. Just because he's annoying, and you know you'll still put him in his place.''

''But what if he uses me? Tricks me with his stupid blue eyes to get me to do the work.'' Haley said lamely. She knew she was being stupid, but her head was just screaming no, that this is a bad idea. And for some reason, her heart was decided to get involved. It said she should him a chance. But she's decided not to listen to that.

Mia scoffed. ''Haley James. He isn't going to use you. He genuinely needs your help with work. Why do you think he's trying so darn hard?''

''Because I'm a challenge?'' Haley guessed with a small smile.

''You're right about that. But he needs the best tutor here, which is you. Just think, head tutor, and head basketball player.''

Haley grinned. ''Me and Lucas?''

_Oh right, them._ ''Yeah, that's who I meant. Lucas.''

Haley glanced at her watch. ''It's almost time for class, are you coming?'' she asked, standing up and offering her hand after she grabbed her bag.

Mia took Haley's hand and stood up. She then linked her arm through the small girls as they walked down the hallway, arm in arm.

Haley looked towards the familiar locker. And yes, Lucas was there. He was talking to Alex Dupre and Millie Huxtable, they were laughing about something. That caused the jealousy to rise in Haley's body, and it made her blood boil. That was supposed to be _her_; she was supposed to be the one Lucas wanted.

But he doesn't, he doesn't even remember her name.

* * *

''Knock, knock.'' Haley grinned as she walked into Whitey Durham's office. School was now over, and Haley had decided to go and see her favourite old man before she had to go to the café for her next shift. ''Can I talk to you?''

Whitey looked up from the papers he was reading and smiled at the girl who's become like a grand daughter to him. ''Hello Haley, take a seat.''

Haley sat down. ''It's about Nathan...''

''Ah, yes.'' Whitey said, placing his piece of paper down. ''Have you two started tutoring yet?''

''Um, no, not yet.'' Haley admitted, playing with the ring on her pinkie finger. ''You said that Nathan just needed a chance, and that I could be the one to give that to him. I was wondering why that was? I just don't want to tutor someone who's going to waste my time, this money is really important to me.''

Whitey sighed. ''Haley, you know that I said that I can lend you the money.''

''No, I'm not doing that to you. I can do it myself.'' she told him firmly.

''Okay,'' he accepted. ''Nathan's always been second best to his brother. His Dad is a dick, and he pushes Nathan too far sometimes. This makes Nathan want attention a lot. But he may act like an ass, but he's a good guy underneath. He just needs someone to show him. I think I'm right when I say that the person should be you.''

Haley smiled slightly. ''What do you think my Dad would say?''

''He would tell you to run to the hills,'' Whitey joked. ''He's your Dad, and he doesn't want you going near any boys. But he would want you to do the right thing, Haley.''

''And you really think tutoring Nathan would be right thing?'' she asked tentatively.

''I honestly do.''

* * *

Nathan walked out of the school late with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He was running late because the principal had wanted to talk to him about his grades, _again_. Nathan had promised that he was working on getting a tutor. This meant if Haley said no again, then he wouldn't have any more time to convince her. He would just have to get another one.

He then spotted her walking across the car park and climb in an old jeep with a guy with a cheesy grin and wavy short hair. And he let out a small sigh as they drove away.

He was actually mad at her. How dare she insinuate that he was some kind of man whore? It was rude. She doesn't know him, what he believes in or what kinds of girls he even likes... even though he's not entirely sure on that one.

But to say that about him, and then have a huge crush on the biggest man-slut in the school. It was just _two faced._

Nathan couldn't entirely blame her though. Somehow, Lucas' conquests hardly were revealed. Most of them just said they slept with Nathan instead. This is why Nathan gets the blame for it all and no action what so ever. And now to top it off, a girl he actually needs help from, won't help him because of the rumours she's heard around school.

Lucas really was a man-whore. There was a whole love triangle last year between Lucas, Peyton and Brooke. Eventually after months of fights, tears and tantrums. Everything was back to normal. Lucas had said how he wanted them to be friends instead, because everyone was getting hurt. But Nathan knew it was just so he didn't have to be tied down to anyone. Now it was often awkward, Brooke and Peyton's friendship isn't what it was, and Lucas was still a big fat slut.

Nathan used to be like him when he was a freshman. He used to just be around girls constantly, already making a bad name for himself. He would always be too nervous to do anything more than make out with a girl though... Which was odd for a Scott.

He had finally been brave enough to do it. Once with his girlfriend, and when they broke up he did it with his other girlfriend, once. Until they broke up. He broke up with both of them for the same reason. They had used him for his popularity.

After that he had went to see his Uncle Cooper. Cooper shouldn't really be called an Uncle. It was just one of those things where they were called a related name, but they weren't actually related, Nathan had just grew up called Cooper his Uncle Coop.

Cooper had explained to him about love, and how sacred and special it was. And when you love someone, you share that thing with them. Not to mention all of the STD's going around these days.

So he's waiting, waiting for that right girl. But he just can't seem to find her anywhere.

_

* * *

_

''_So he's going to get you closer to Lucas? That's great! Right?_'' Rachel said excitedly down the phone. Haley was still at the music store, stood at the counter. No one was here, so she was free to talk on the phone. ''_This could be it. You two could finally be together._''

Haley rolled her eyes. ''Don't you think it sounds kind of... needy?''

Rachel scoffed. ''_No, it's like an ultimate sacrifice of love. You tutoring his annoying brother to be with him._'' she said dramatically.

''Nathan's not that bad,'' Haley excused. ''Anyway, what if this doesn't even work?''

''_Of course it will. You just go to Nathan's wearing that sexy outfit I got you for Christmas, and he'll fall for you. If Nathan doesn't first._'' Rachel teased. ''_I don't get why you do it, Hales. You work so hard. The music store, the café, tutoring. It's a little too much, maybe you should slow down._''

Haley sighed. ''I told you, Rach. I need this money for college.''

''_I know, but you could get a loan._''

''No, I'm not borrowing money off people.'' Haley snapped. ''Can we just drop it now, please?''

''_Fine,_'' Rachel gave in. ''_So why don't you tell Lucas you like him, anyway?_''

''And be like the other girls in the school? I'm not throwing myself at him, especially not with my-''

''_Haley, you're gorgeous._'' Rachel interrupted, knowing where her best friend was going with this. ''_You were never this shy before... you know. You need to get back out there. You can't even notice th-_''

Haley interrupted her with a cough. ''I have to go, Rach. I'll see you later.'' she quickly hung up the phone as she self consciously touched her left leg.

She's not having that conversation _again._

* * *

Haley stared at the big house in shock, it was absolutely huge. So the rumours were true, he _is_ rich. She's never been here before, and she hopes that he's the one that answers the door. It would be embarrassing if his brother did. And completely terrifying if his father did... she's heard stories about him. She's finally made up her mind, and didn't want to wait until Monday to tell him in case she changed her mind.

So she walked up the porch and knocked on the door softly.

The door opened, revealing a surprised Nathan, who leaned against the door frame with his arms folded across his chest, not saying anything.

''Hi,'' she whispered with a small wave.

''Hey,'' he said with a sigh. ''Are you here to say no again? You could have waited until Monday, you know.''

Haley nodded, her expression blank, wanting to show him that she's not excited about this is in any way. ''I've decided to say yes. I'll tutor you.''

Nathan fought the smile that was so desperately trying to form on his lips. ''Really?''

''Yeah, sure.'' she said, slightly weirded out by the expression on his face. ''But I have rules, if you break them, then no tutoring.''

''Okay, what are they?'' Nathan asked, he didn't have to fight the smile no longer. He isn't a fan of _rules._

Haley took a deep breath, preparing for her ramble. ''1) Be on time, never be late. I don't care about your 'busy'. 2) Work on _my_ schedule. If you have plans, cancel them, or there just won't be a tutoring session. 3) Do all of the work me and your teachers assign you. If you break any one of these rules, then I'll assign you to someone else. I don't care if you whine or moan, or beg again. I don't need a pen anymore. So follow those rules.''

Nathan chuckled. ''Do you give these rules to everyone?''

''Just you,'' she said sweetly. ''Do we have a deal?''

''Yes, if you promise not to tell anyone.'' he said, and then decided to continue after seeing her irritated look. ''It has nothing to do with you. I just don't want people to think I'm stupid or anything.''

''You're not stupid.'' she said softly.

Nathan smiled slightly. ''Thank you. But you don't understand how much teasing I'll get, they all call me stupid anyway.''

Haley understood, she would be kind of embarrassed _if_ she was popular and needed help from other people to get good grades. ''Okay,'' she looked behind her. ''I should be getting home. I'll see you later, Nathan. Meet me at the tutor centre, 7:30 don't be late.''

Nathan tried to fight his groan. ''Um, sure.''

''See you, Jock.'' she said, turning from the porch and walking down the steps.

''Bye, Nerd.'' Nathan said, not shutting the door until he was sure that she was in her car. Not realising that he was doing so until he realised that he was smiling at her retreating figure.

* * *

**AN: **She _finally_ agreed to tutor him, so this is where it begins. So how long do you think Haley's crush is gonna last? And will Nathan regret his plan? Oh, and the song from the start was from 'Kings of Leon' called 'Use Somebody'.

Thanks for all of your reviews! I'm still in complete shock as to how many it's gotten, it's almost on _40_! Wow. I'm lacking inspiration at the moment and your reviews are really helping. (Don't worry, I've got lots of chapters prewritten so updates will always be Monday and Thursday. I'll always let you know if I'm going to be late updating). I think I'm finding my inspiration again, but I'll probably get it all back when the show starts again.

**lenniem** - Thanks for both of your reviews, you rock! And you reviewed _On A Lonely Night _too, thanks so much:) That was kind of the plan, even though Haley and Nathan didn't get their dreams, that doesn't mean they're not happy.

**Cuteyfruity** - You need to start logging in so I can send you a preview;) Thanks for the review, hun!

Please review! I'll send you a preview if you do;) Woohoo, rhyming.


	5. Chapter Five

_Don't know how I lived without you_  
_'Cuz everytime that I get around you_  
_I see the best of me inside your eyes_  
_You make me smile_

''I'm here,'' Nathan announced as he walked into the empty tutor centre and took a seat across from Haley, who was writing something down in her notepad. He crossed his arms over his chest as she didn't seem fazed that he had entered, she didn't care. Why did that bother him?

Haley looked up at him and glared. ''What was the last thing I said to you last night?''

''Um, _See you, Nathan._'' he mocked in a girly tone, though he was wondering why he even remembered that small detail.

''Okay, well the second to last thing I said.''

Nathan shrugged, knowing where she was going with this. ''Don't be late.''

Haley nodded, continuing to glare at the guy who keeps on pissing her off. ''Look at your watch.''

Nathan did as instructed. ''Geez, I'm only ten minutes late.''

''To your first tutoring session!'' she exclaimed in frustration. ''Nathan, you're the one who was so desperate for _me_ to tutor you. How do you repay me? By being late to the very first session. You broke rule number one!''

''I wasn't desperate,'' Nathan denied. ''God, Nerd. Can you just chill? I won't be late again.'' he rolled his eyes, opening his notebook. Yes, he actually _does_ have a notebook. ''I promise.''

''Jock,'' Haley started, staring at him seriously. ''This is serious. Do you understand how important this is? You won't be able to get anywhere without good grades. You won't get on the team, you won't graduate, and you won't get into a good college. Is that what you want? Because if you do then you can just leave. This is important for me too. I swear, if you don't improve in the next three weeks then I'm signing you over to Andrew. Do you understand?''

Nathan stared at her wide eyed. He didn't know she could be so aggressive. Tutoring obviously meant a lot to her, and for some reason, he didn't want to screw that up. ''Okay. Sorry Haley.''

Haley actually smiled slightly at that. She grabbed a piece of paper and slid it over to him. ''Read the dialogue _twice,_ then we'll go through it.''

So he listened to her, and read the dialogue.

* * *

**_Two weeks later-_**

Haley walked along the sidewalk with a slight skip in her step. God, she was so happy right now she could _hug_ Nathan. He had just called her informing her that Lucas had just gone to the bookstore. First she was anxious, because she didn't want to seem creepy but Nathan had said that it could be a good time to bond. She was sticking with her part of the deal, so now it was his turn.

Nathan and she have actually started to get on, just a little. They laugh at lame things, or joke about random stuff. Some people could actually call them friends, in a weird, strange way. Well no one actually could because no one knows about their tutoring sessions. Except Mia and Julian, maybe Tim does too.

She walked into the bookstore and walked down one of the isles, and there he was, reading the blurb of one of the many books on selection.

Haley picked up a random book and mimicked his actions. Wow, she _did_ feel creepy. It was like she was a spy who was watching someone for evidence. But this just didn't feel right. It didn't feel right following Lucas just so he would talk to her. It wasn't natural, it wasn't romantic like she wanted it to be. But it has been _sixteen _months since she developed her crush on him, and he's leaving for college after summer. This is her last shot at happiness.

Lucas decided that this was the book he wanted to buy after reading the blurb. So he started walking down the isle so he could go to the cash register. When he turned around he noticed a girl. She looked familiar, really familiar. Lucas knew she was hot, wearing simple skinny jeans and a denim jacket over a blue cami. And her dark blonde hair was similar to his, but hers was long and curled.

''Hi, Holly isn't it?'' he asked smoothly, looking at her with a small smile. It's taken him years to master the 'innocent' look, and his brother knows that he's _far_ from innocent.

Haley blushed as she looked up on him, trying to figure out if it was hurt or butterflies which she was feeling in her stomach. She wasn't really sure. ''Um, hi. It's Haley actually.''

Lucas nodded. ''I can't believe I've never noticed you before.''

Haley's eyes widened slightly, how could he not remember their lunch together? ''We- we had lunch on the first day of my sophomore year at your Mom's café. You showed me where my locker was.''

_Whoops._ ''Oh yeah, have you done something to your hair? Maybe that's why I didn't notice you. Have you lost weight?''

''I dyed my hair.'' she said, slightly dryly. Not even Nathan is _that_ offensive to her. But she's read about this in her sister's magazines, and Barney Stinson does it on How I Met Your Mother. If you offend a girl, it makes her like you more. So _that_ was what he was doing to her. But Haley wasn't into stuff like that; he doesn't need to do stuff like that to make her like him.

''It's nice,'' Lucas complimented, his smile getting a little bigger, like it does at this time in every conversation he has with a girl. Yes, he's definitely _mastered_ it. ''Wait, do you work in the café too?''

Haley nodded as her blush darkened over the fact that he knew that fact. ''Yeah.''

Lucas shrugged. ''Cool.''

''Um,'' she said awkwardly. God, she hates it when people do that in conversations. When they mutter words like _cool_ or _okay_, it just kills the conversation. ''What book did you get?''

Lucas rolled his eyes. ''Oh, it's not for me, it's for my Dad. He likes this crap.'' he lied. This is his trick. He sees Haley as just another bimbo who he sleeps with; who would think it was lame for him to be buying a book. So this is like a mask.

Haley was surprised by this. She had often seen him at Karen's café in the back room reading a book, and on the earlier Nathan said that Lucas goes to book stores all of the time. Why would anyone be ashamed of buying a _book_?

''Oh, okay.''

Lucas smirked at Haley. ''I'll see you later, Haley.'' and then he left.

''Uh, bye.'' she muttered.

This wasn't right. Why didn't she have a massive smile on her face? Why wasn't she doing a happy dance? Why weren't there massive butterflies erupting in her stomach? Why weren't her feelings as strong as the ones she had last month?

Why would she rather be having a tutoring session with Nathan right now?

* * *

_Knock. Knock._

Nathan walked into her house, he's only been here once, but she didn't say that he _couldn't_ walk in. He spotted her sat on the couch with numerous books spread out of the coffee table, but she was nursing a cup of something in her hands, not looking at the book in front of her.

''Hey nerd,'' he greeted sitting next to her on the sofa. ''Can I have a drink? Is that coffee?''

Haley gasped and jumped a little in surprise, she was too deep in thought to have heard the front door open. ''What the hell are you doing just walking in here?''

Nathan shrugged. ''You shouldn't have left your door open. Peyton does that all of the time, I'm surprised she hasn't been robbed.''

Haley rolled her eyes, it was obvious she wasn't going to get an apology from him, and she didn't really want to listen to him talk about Peyton Sawyer. ''Just don't walk in here again, okay?''

''Okay,'' he said slowly, slightly confused by her reaction. ''So can I have a drink or what?''

''Sure,'' Haley said distractedly. Her mind was still on her encounter with Lucas half an hour ago. She didn't understand why one minute he was complimenting her and the next minute he was acting like he didn't really care about anything. It just confused her. Because she hates liars, but why does she still like him? It wasn't as much as before (for what reason, she doesn't know), but it was still there. ''What do you want?''

Nathan shrugged again, opening his backpack and retrieving one of the books. ''Whatever you've just got.''

''Hot chocolate it is,'' she announced. ''I'll just be a sec.''

''Wait, I thought you had coffee?''

Haley looked at him in confusion. ''I hate coffee.''

Nathan nodded. Why did that _tiny_ detail interest him so much? ''Okay, I'll have a hot chocolate then.''

_Please. _Haley mentally added with a sigh as she went to the kitchen.

He couldn't help but watch her as she walked away. She just looked so pretty, even though that was an understatement, but he wasn't going to let his mind get ahead of him. This is for tutoring, that's it. It's so he can secure his place on the team. He can't be getting distracted by a hot girl. Wait, now she's _hot_ too?

Nathan's head shot up when he heard a scream and a curse from the kitchen. Before he knew it he was running in the kitchen in panic. ''What is it? Are you hurt?''

Haley looked up at him with a sad smile as she shook her hand in pain. ''I spilt some on my hand. It hurts.''

He grabbed her hand softly and ran it under the cold water tap. Nathan even rubbed it slightly, hoping it would stop the pain a little more. ''Does that feel better?''

''Um, yeah.'' she whispered, her hand feeling suddenly _tingly_, she hardly felt any pain now. ''Thanks, jock.''

''Anytime.'' Nathan chuckled. ''I'll just make a glass of water; I think _that_ would be safer.''

Haley nodded with a giggle. _Since when do I giggle? _''I think you're right.''

Nathan quickly grabbed two glasses and filled them with water as Haley wiped the counter and cleared up the not empty mugs which she spilt earlier.

''So,'' Nathan said as they walked back to the living room. ''How did it go with Luke earlier?'' he asked. For some reason he was starting to regret offering to help Haley with Lucas. It just didn't right. In some ways Haley is his friend, he doesn't want her to be hurt by Lucas and his stupid games.

Haley smiled. ''Um, we had a two minute conversation.''

They both sat down on the couch and Nathan placed the glasses on the coffee table, away from their books.

''That's good, right?''

''I don't know,'' Haley shrugged. ''I mean, yeah, it is. I just think he's a bit... I don't know, rehearsed. It was like he knew what to say to me so I would like him. But I kinda made me not like him a little bit.''

Was it wrong that he was doing a little happy dance in his mind right now? ''So what does this mean? Do you not like him anymore?''

Haley looked at him in disbelief. ''Of course I still do. I think I just need time to figure him out a little more.''

''Oh,'' he said, trying to cover his newly formed disappointment over Haley's crush on his brother. ''Are you coming to the basketball game tomorrow?''

''Nope,'' she said, popping on the 'p'. ''I have to work.'' _Like I always do._

''I thought the café closed on game days? Karen likes to see us play.''

Haley shook her head. ''I work at the music store too. And I have to go in at night, just in case someone happens to go to the music store at game night. It sucks, but if I don't do it then I'm fired.''

''Oh.'' was all he said. Not thinking anything of the fact that she has three jobs, well that's all he knows. He still doesn't know about her dance classes.

He didn't even wonder why she needed to have three jobs, it didn't really register that she had them. But if someone knew that fact then wouldn't you wonder _why?_

_

* * *

_

''Hey Rach,'' Haley greeted after she flipped open her phone. She's now sat in the music store on her own, hoping that one customer will walk through the door tonight, they never do. Everyone seems to be into downloading music these days rather than actually buying the album.

''_Hi Hales, I just thought I'd call and ask how everything's going_.''

Haley smiled at her friend's concern. ''Everything's fine.''

''_Really?_'' Rachel asked in disbelief. ''_Two weeks ago everything was awful and you swore that the world was out to get you._''

''Yeah, Nathan's not so bad.'' she said truthfully. ''We're actually friends, in a weird, messed up way. Basically we will ignore each other everywhere, and we hate each other, just a little. But when we're together everyday for a tutoring session we argue, and call each other. But at the same time we just talk about anything, or laugh about pointless things. He makes me smile. Crazy, huh?''

Rachel grinned at the other side of the phone. ''_Looks like someone's crushing on the wrong brother all along._''

Haley gasped. ''Am not. I spoke to Lucas yesterday actually and he complimented my hair, he made me blush!'' she said quickly, hoping that Rachel would never say those words ever again. Nathan's just a guy, in her dreams he's her future brother-in-law. That's just not right to think that Haley would honestly have a crush on the rudest guy she's ever known.

This time it was Rachel's time to gasp. ''_Oh my god! What happened?_''

Haley rolled her eyes; it wasn't that big of a deal. Though two weeks ago she would have been jumping for joy over the fact that Lucas talked to her. Today, not so much. Maybe it was because she compared their conversation with ones that she's had with Julian, they were very similar. Except her and Julian don't compliment each other. It was similar because it made her smile, not _tingle_.

''Nathan suggested that I go to the book store because Lucas was there, so I did and we talked for a couple of minutes.''

''_I want details!_'' Rachel exclaimed. Something wasn't right; normally Haley calls to tell her if Lucas glanced at her in the hallway. Now she calls her to moan about how annoying Nathan is, or how much she hates him. Even though this past week those calls have died down. It seems like her best friend is warming up to the raven-haired Scott.

''He asked if the reason he didn't recognise me was because I had lost weight.'' Haley said dryly, hoping it would dissolve Rachel's eagerness.

Rachel scoffed. ''_That's a typical Damien trick. Remember? He's awful to the girls he dates, it just means he's into them._''

Haley sighed. ''But I don't want him to treat me like that. You're forgetting the fact that Damien just leaves those girls after he sleeps with them. We know that I'm not going to sleep with Lucas, not until I'm completely in love with him, and we've been dating for a while. Is he ever going to want that with me?''

''_I don't know, Hales. But if he isn't you've got to ask yourself if it's worth it. If he doesn't want the same things as you do then maybe you should find someone who does._''

* * *

Haley sighed. Nathan was late, which he _promised_ not to be anymore. It's been almost a month since she started tutoring him and they've been getting closer, becoming actual friends. Still only Julian, Mia and Tim know about the sessions, but that doesn't mean that those tutoring sessions aren't special to them. It's not about grades, or money. They actually like each other as people, which is a major improvement.

She felt her phone vibrate and picked it up. It was text from Nathan.

_My car broke down, can you tutor me at my house? Luke's not in, but I'll give you a cookie?_

Haley giggled at his text. That was something she's been doing quite often now, giggling, it was weird. She's not exactly a giggly girl, but when Nathan's around she just giggles like an idiot. Strange.

So she sent him a text back.

_Sure, but I want two cookies:)_

**

* * *

**

**AN: **So, I kinda time jumped a lot, but their relationship needs to build. I want to thank you all so so so so so much for all of your supportive reviews! You guys are amazing. And AHHH! OTH is back. Great episode with the Brulian, no Clay:( (I think?) and not much Naley. But they egged the scary old guys house, which just made the chapter awesome.

The song was 'Smile' by 'Uncle Kracker'. So please don't sue me or any weird political stuff like that.

Please review, I can't give you a cookie, but I'll send you a preview?:)


	6. Chapter Six

_Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

''Have you done those equations yet?'' Haley asked as the song on the ipod finished. When Nathan was doing the work she usually just listened to music and read one of her books, or catches up on her homework. But her battery is dying, so now she's getting impatient. They're sat in his living room with their books on the coffee table, like they usually do at Haley's house. The worst thing is, he _still_ hasn't gave her a cookie.

Her voice broke Nathan away from his concentration, so he looked up and glared at her. ''Almost, give me a minute.''

Haley nodded. ''Do you need any help?''

''I thought you help me _after _I do the work?''

''Well I'm bored.''

''We could do something else to pass the time.'' he said suggestively with a wink.

Haley smacked his arm as a blush rose in her cheeks. ''Shut up, you perv.''

Nathan smirked. ''You hit like a girl.'' Oh, and here he goes again with the jackass mode.

Haley just rolled her eyes at his lame attempt as trying to offend her; she's used to it by now. ''Just do the work.'' she commanded lightly, turning her attention back to the book she was reading.

''Well, well. What do we have here?'' a deep voice drawled, entering the living room.

Nathan looked at Dan Scott in surprise. God, he hates that man. It should be wrong for you to hate your own father, right? But Nathan's Dad is a mean man. He constantly pressures Lucas to be good at basketball, to be the best. And he always puts Nathan down because he's not captain, or not good enough. It's going to be much worse when Lucas leaves for college next year. Dan even pressures Nathan's six year old sister Lily to be smarter. She's a little slower than other kids, it's harder for her to understand things. So Dan constantly pressures her too. Even she hates him. His Mom, Karen doesn't do anything about it.

''Dad, I thought you were at work.''

Dan smirked. ''Obviously. Are you turning into your brother now? Bringing girls to the house. Did someone finally agree to go out with you?''

Nathan rolled his eyes. Typical. ''This is my tutor, Haley.''

''Um, hi, Mr. Scott.'' Haley said awkwardly with a small wave.

''I told you that you were stupid Nathan.'' Dan grumbled.

''Actually, his grades are really improving.'' Haley spoke up, hoping to defend the guy who's become a good friend to her over the past few weeks. He's helped her with Lucas, so now it's her turn to hopefully help him out with his Dad.

Dan rolled his eyes. ''You would say that.''

Nathan stood up warningly. ''What's that supposed to mean?''

''What I mean, son, is that you're turning into your brother. Sleeping with girls to get whatever you want. And this girl is probably stupid enough to fall for it.''

Haley blushed, even though she didn't really have reason to. Of course she wasn't sleeping with Nathan, but any type of sexual conversation seemed to embarrass her. But Dan Scott's comment also made her angry. He just branded her as one of the girls that she will ever refuse to be. It was just offensive.

''Dad, you have no idea what you're talking about.'' Nathan seethed, his fists were clenched. For some reason, Dan offending Haley offended _him._ He didn't like it that his father probably upset her, and he wanted to get him back.

''Wow, um, look at the time. I think it's time that I should be leaving. I have this... thing that I can't miss.'' Haley said awkwardly as she stood up and placed her things in her bag. ''Um, bye Nathan. _Great_ to meet you Mr. Scott.'' she said. She then walked out of the Scott's living room and out of the door.

As she walked down the driveway she couldn't help but feel pissed off by Dan's actions. Why would someone treat their son like that? Her father never used to belittle her like that, neither does her mother. She couldn't imagine anyone saying things like that to someone that they loved. It was just _wrong._

''Hales, wait up!'' Nathan shouted, running after her. ''I'm sorry about him.'' he apologised after catching up with her. ''I thought he was at work, that's why I invited you round, I'm really sorry. He's an ass.''

''Now I know where you get it from.'' she said in a teasing tone.

Nathan glared at her. ''I'm _nothing_ like him.''

Haley looked at him in surprise, then gave him a small smile. ''I know you're not, I was kidding.''

Nathan nodded. ''Well our hours over.''

''How about we go to the river court?'' she suggested, surprising both of them as they stood next to her parked car. ''You could tutor me?'' she added, after seeing his confused look. ''I'm not doing so good in gym, if you don't want to then that's fine, I'll call my friend at Oak Lake for some tips.''

''Haley James, the smartest person I know needs tutoring?'' Nathan asked with a smirk and raised brow.

Haley blushed. ''Yeah.'' she said shyly.

''Sure, if you _really_ need my help.'' he teased, climbing into her car and shutting the door.

''You don't have to be an ass about it!''

* * *

''How did you know about the river court anyway?'' Nathan asked, shooting the ball effortlessly into the net as Haley watched him from the bleachers. They arrived ten minutes ago and Nathan's just been playing with the ball that he always hides in the bushes. Haley's not had a chance once.

''When I first moved here I hated it. I done a lot of running and one day I came across this place. It was just so _peaceful_, I loved it. I come here sometimes when things get too hectic, too loud and I just wanna scream at the top of my lungs. I come here and I feel better.'' she admitted. This was becoming a regular occurrence. She keeps on opening up to him for no reason at all, it was freaking her out. It was like she had no control of her voice; every time he asked her a question about herself she just ends up telling him the answer.

Nathan grabbed the ball and scored another perfect basket. That information was another thing that was probably going to stick in his mind. It was like everything she told him completely fascinated him. He just wanted to know _everything_, yet he had absolutely no clue why.

''That's kinda like me,'' he said. ''Me and Luke used to come here a lot, until he was too busy to come. But I prefer it when he isn't here anymore. I have no one pressuring me, telling me to do better. You're right, it's quiet. It gives you time to think, you know?''

Haley nodded, suddenly feeling a bit warmer over the fact he's opened up to her a little bit. ''I know.''

''So, am I helping you out with basketball or not?''

Haley nodded again, more eager this time. She stood up and skipped towards him, taking the ball out of his hands.

''Alright, square your shoulders to the basket.'' He went behind her while she squared her shoulders. ''Bring the ball up right past your nose like this, okay?'' He lifted her arms up so the ball was up right passed her nose. ''Bend your knees a little.'' They were so close right now, though none of them felt uncomfortable. This closeness just made them nervous, even though they had no idea why. ''Relax your hips.'' He moved his hands down to her hips which made her immediately relax. ''and just shoot.'' Haley shot the ball, and it surprisingly went in the net.

Haley gasped and turned to face him, her mouth formed into a little 'o'. ''Oh my god. I did it!''

Nathan grinned and hugged her. ''Congrats, nerd.''

Both of their eyes widened at his gesture as they stayed in each others arms awkwardly. Suddenly their hearts started to beat rapidly, and they just felt _warm._ Even though hugs are supposed to make your body temperature rise slightly, they weren't supposed to make your head spin or make you smile unknowingly.

Haley broke away from the embrace and smiled at him widely. ''Thanks, jock.''

She went and skipped back over to the bleachers and sat down. ''I'm not trying that again, I'll probably miss it and not be able to do it. _That_ would just be embarrassing.''

Nathan chuckled and sat down next to her. ''You're probably right.'' he said. He looked down and noticed that her three-quarter jeans had lifted up above her knee, revealing a scar. It wasn't big, but he couldn't see all of it. It travelled up her leg, but he didn't know how big it actually was. It was slightly red too. ''How did you get that scar?''

Haley's eyes widened as she looked down to her leg and pulled the bottom on her pants down, covering it back up. ''Um, no where.''

He figured that this was a touchy subject for her, so he changed it. ''I still can't believe you made that shot.''

''That was so weird. My best friend Damien has been trying to teach me for years.'' Haley said. She was _so_ thankful that he changed the subject. She normally does her best to cover the scar, never wearing skirts or shorts. It embarrasses her, and she hates talking about how she got it. She just hopes that he doesn't bring it up again. It would be even more embarrassing if he saw her cry.

''Wait, you're from Oak Lake, right?''

''Yeah, why?''

''Damien West?'' he asked in disbelief, finally piecing it together.

Haley nodded.

''You're friends with Damien West? Seriously?'' Nathan asked. He had heard about Damien West, he's even met him a couple of times. He's a complete ass, kinda like Lucas, and him sometimes. And he knows that Damien's a player, like Lucas too. He never would have figured that he would have a friend who's a girl, who he's never dated or slept with.

''Yeah, best friends. Why?''

Nathan shrugged. ''I just heard he was a whore. Didn't expect you to be friends with him.''

Haley nudged him. ''I'm friends with you aren't I?''

''We're friends?''

This time it was Haley's turn to shrug. ''You may not see me as your friend, but I see you as mine.'' she said. ''I still kinda hate you, though.''

Nathan chuckled, a grin formed on his lips. ''I kinda hate you too. And I _do_ see you as my friend, Hales.''

''Good.''

''And I'm not a whore.'' he added.

Haley scoffed. ''Please. I hear what girls say about you in the changing rooms.'' she said with an eye roll.

''What girls?'' Nathan asked with a pointed look.

''Alex Dupre, um, that girl that follows her around, Theresa is it? Um, Bevin, Carrie, Kylie, Renee...''

Nathan rolled his eyes. ''No, _Lucas_ has slept with all of them.''

Haley frowned. ''What do you mean?'' she asked, hoping the hurt wasn't clear in her voice.

''Lucas doesn't want a 'bad reputation,''' he used air quotes. ''So he tells those girls to say they slept with me instead. I said that I don't mind, I don't care about what kind of reputation I have. So I let them say whatever they want about me. But I've never slept with any of them. I've _made out_ with some of them, but not slept with them. Not Carrie though, that girl's a complete psycho.''

''So _Lucas_ is the player. Not you?''

Nathan nodded. ''Sorry to disappoint ya. But my brother isn't as perfect as you think he is.''

Haley shrugged. ''Maybe he can change.''

''And _maybe_ pigs will fly through the air right now.'' he said sarcastically. Why can't she see how bad Lucas is? Is she really that naïve?

''You can fly?'' she asked in disbelief, then giggled at her joke. _Not again._

''Ha ha. My _friend_ is such a comedian.''

''Your _friend_ is awesome.'' she corrected.

''Maybe.''

* * *

Tim Smith walked down the hallway with a slight skip in his step with Nathan by his side. ''Can you believe it's already Valentines Day? All the ladies are going to be sending their Candy Grams to the Timster.''

Candy Grams have been used by Tree Hill High for years, every Valentines Day. Every student gets one and they have to send it on to someone else. It could be a friend, girlfriend, boyfriend, or a crush. It's just a small packet of sweets with a note attached. Everyone puts their Candy Gram into a box with the person's name that they are sending it to, there's also space for the person sending it to write a note, but that's optional. So a lot of the Candy Grams end up being anonymous. It then gets put in that person's locker at some point in the day.

Nathan chuckled. ''I can't wait until you go to your locker later and find it empty.''

Tim glared at his friend. ''Who are you sending yours to?''

Nathan shrugged, even though he already knew who he was sending his to. ''I don't know. How about you?''

''Bevin.'' he said with a slightly creepy grin.

''Isn't she dating Skills?''

Tim shrugged. ''I kinda like her, man.''

Nathan's eyes widened in surprise. ''Wow, I didn't know you would ever actually like anyone, Dim.''

''Maybe you should send yours to that Haley girl, she's good for you. You're getting smarter, Nate, you've even kinda nicer to people. She's not bad to look at, and if you're worried about what people would think then you shouldn't be, that's just messed up. I think she'd be good for you, Nate. You need that.''

Nathan scoffed. ''As if.'' he said, trying not to let those words sink into his mind.

Nathan then noticed Clay Evans stood at his locker. Clay kind of kept to himself, but they'd talked a couple of times, he was cool. Nathan actually wanted to become his friend, because Clay seemed like a good person to become friends with. He looked like someone who didn't really care about popularity or his reputation, like Haley. And Haley's a great friend to Nathan, maybe Clay could be too?

''Hey Clay, who are you sending your Candy Gram too?'' he asked as he and Tim approached him.

Clay looked at Nathan, a sad expression on his face. ''No one.''

''But you've got to.'' Tim said.

''Well I'm not.'' Clay snapped, slamming his locker shut and storming away.

Both of the boys eyes widened in surprise. Nathan was right at thinking Clay kept to himself. He obviously has some issues; ones that Nathan doesn't really want to get involved with.

''What's up with him?'' Tim asked.

Nathan shrugged as they continued to walk down the hallway; they then reached the table where the juniors post their Candy Grams.

Tim got his Candy Gram out of his pocket and wrote down Bevin's name, with a little message too, then popped it into the box.

Nathan did the same, but tried to change his hand writing a little. The person he's sending it to always makes him smile, and she's kind to him. He doesn't think he likes her _that_ way, he's not really sure, he doesn't really want to like anyone. But he just wanted to make her happy, the same way she makes him. So he popped it into the box.

_

* * *

_

Haley walked to her locker at the end of the school day with Julian by her side. Everyone was excited over the Candy Grams, and everyone was desperate to find out how many they received, or if they received any at all. Of course Haley sent hers to Lucas, she signed it saying _Lucas Scott. I enjoyed talking you at the book store last week. Enjoy the candy, Haley James x._ She doesn't know if anyone's sent her one yet, though it's unlikely, she's going to check now.

''I'm sorry, Julian.'' she said softly, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Julian sighed. ''It's okay, it's not like I actually expected her to send me one.''

''You're awesome, Julian Baker. If Brooke Davis doesn't realise it then she's stupid.''

''But it's not like she's ever spoken to me before.'' he said with a sad frown.

''That's not true,'' Haley said, hoping the cheer him up. ''She asked you for a pen that time, remember?''

Julian nodded. ''This is useless, Hales. She's never going to like me.''

Haley sighed. ''Well you've got more than a year to change that. Fight for her, Julian. Don't be like me who has to hide behind a book to talk to the guy I actually like. I've spoke to Brooke, she's nice, you should too. Then maybe she'll see how amazing you are.''

Julian smiled at that. Haley is his official best friend, along with Mia Catalano. He knows he's not hers, he knows she has those other best friends at Oak Lake. But he also knows that he's one of the lucky ones who get to be classed as her best friend, no matter how many there are. ''Thanks, Hales. You'll get Lucas, I know it.''

Haley rolled her eyes. ''Now you're just being silly.'' she said as they reached her locker.

''You never know, maybe he sent you a Candy Gram.''

She rolled her eyes again as she opened her locker, and then gasped. ''I got one.''

Julian grinned and watched as she opened she grabbed it and read the note. ''Well, who is it from?''

Haley continued to stare at the Candy Gram in shock, she couldn't believe someone would actually send her one, this was just unbelievable. ''I don't know.''

Julian grabbed hold of it and read the note. _Haley James. I'm not going to sign this because it's a secret. But I just wanted to let you know that you're awesome._ ''Who do you think it is?''

''I don't have a clue.''

Two faces popped into her mind, and both of them attended her school, and both of them had the same last name. Scott. Lucas and Nathan.

As she thought about it, she didn't know which one she actually _wanted_ to send her one.

* * *

Nathan glared at her mockingly as she took her seat across from him at the tutor centre. ''I thought _I_ was the one who was usually late.''

''Sorry,'' Haley said sheepishly. ''I got distracted with Julian.''

Why did that make his blood suddenly boil? ''Doing what?''

''I got a Candy Gram and we were trying to figure out who it was from.'' she told him. ''Do you know who Lucas sent his too?''

Nathan snorted. ''You seriously think Lucas would send you one? You've had like one conversation.''

Haley shrugged, trying to tell herself that his comment _didn't_ offend her, but of course it did. ''Well who did he send his too?'' she asked, even though she actually didn't really want to know who her crush is sending a gift to.

''Peyton, probably.'' he said with a shrug. Even though the love triangle involving Lucas, Brooke and Peyton was over. That didn't mean that Lucas didn't like the attention. Brooke has officially let go of Lucas, she was focussing on her school work and making other friends. But Peyton was still completely hung up on Lucas, and he liked the attention, he wanted to make sure Peyton stayed that way. It's not like he wants a relationship with her, but if she still loves him then she'll probably do whatever he wants.

''Oh,'' she said quietly, grabbing a history book out of her bag and putting it on the table. ''Who did you send yours too?''

''I didn't,'' he lied. ''I just gave it to Tim so he could send two to Bevin.''

Haley raised her eyebrows in shock. ''Tim likes Bevin?''

Nathan chuckled. ''Crazy, huh?''

Haley nodded and _giggled_. ''So how many Candy Grams did you get?''

''Fourteen, but I got three from Carrie, I told you she was mental.''

Haley's eyes widened as she got an unfamiliar pain in her chest, she didn't know what it was, but it hurt like hell. ''Fourteen?''

Nathan guessed that he had upset her by the amount that he had got, he didn't mean too, he didn't care about any of the girls who had sent him one. But she was probably intimidated, which he didn't like. ''At least who ever sent yours actually likes you. The girls that sent those ones to me only like me because I can shoot a ball through a hoop, and because I'm popular.''

Haley smiled at his words. How was it possible that she's completely cheered up after a few words from him? ''You think so?''

''I know it.''

* * *

**AN: **I know, crappy way to end it. But I hope you liked it, because I _loved_ writing this chapter.

Oh my God, I can't believe I used a Katy Perry song. But yeah, it just fit pretty well with the chapter, and it's called 'Teenage Dream' for anyone who didn't know. I don't own it, never will, oh well.

**_ - **You didn't sign a name, so if your the person who sent me a review and didn't sign... then this message is for you. Thanks for reviewing! Updates are Monday and Thursday:) Hope you enjoyed this chapter, too.

Please review, you amazing people. And because you reviewers are amazing, if you review this one I'll send you a preview:)


	7. Chapter Seven

_There comes a time in every man's life_  
_When he's gonna have to make a choice_  
_Should he keep up with the player's life_  
_Or listen the that inner voice_

Nathan walked down the empty hallway with a cup holder (holding two drinks) in one hand and a bag of food in the other. School didn't start for another half an hour, so that's the reason that it was almost completely empty. He'd already had his morning practice, he's already showered, and he's not got a tutoring session. He's here... well he doesn't really know why he's here. The second the thought appeared in his mind about being here he was already across the road and at the café near the school.

So he walked into the tutor centre and sat across from her at the table he had seen her at yesterday.

Haley's eyes widened in surprise when she saw him there, sat across from her, it even made her smile too. ''Jock, what are you doing here? Oh my god, I'm sorry. I thought we had a tutoring session this afternoon, not this morning. I'm sorry.'' she rambled slightly, running her hands through her hair.

Nathan shook his head with a chuckle. ''We don't have one this morning.'' he stated.

Haley's face scrunched up in confusion, making her look incredibly cute as she still had a smile on her face from the fact that he was sat across from her. _Weird._ ''Then what are you doing here?''

''I, um.'' _Crap, she's making me stutter now?_ ''Well, um. I was here yesterday for another morning practice and I saw you in here, but I had to go back home because I left my homework there. So, I had another practice today and thought I'd get us breakfast.''

A flickering feeling developed on her chest, like something was tingling her heart. It made her smile widen, and her eyes sparkle slightly. ''Wow, you bought me breakfast?''

Nathan felt his cheeks heat up a little. ''Um, yeah. Are you hungry?''

Haley nodded eagerly. ''Starving.''

''Well it's not as good as my Mom's food, but I wasn't going across town for breakfast.'' he said with a scoff. ''Um, sausage barm or bacon barm?''

''Sausage.''

Nathan smirked and got it the bag with the barm inside and took it out. ''You like that, huh?''

Haley blushed and snatched it from him. ''Shut up.''

Nathan laughed as he handed her the cup. ''You know it's true.''

Haley's cheeks darkened as she smelt her drink, praying it wasn't coffee, her face brightened when she realised that it wasn't. ''You got me a hot chocolate?''

''You hate coffee.'' he stated with a shrug, like it wasn't a big deal.

But it was to her.

She had told him that little fact _once_, and he had remembered it when he had told her over two weeks ago. Sure, she remembered little details about him. He has a six year old sister called Lily, who she's still not met. His favourite colour is blue. Oh, and he's one of the most beautiful people she knows, with the most amazing sparking blue eyes. But that's not exactly _little._ That's something that keeps popping into her head at the randomist of times.

''I can't believe you remembered.''

Nathan shrugged nonchalantly with a snort. ''I don't think I can forget you spilling it everywhere.''

Haley smacked his arm across the table. ''Shut up.'' she repeated.

''And try not to spill that one, 'kay? I don't want to go to the girl's bathroom to help your hand this time.''

''Shut up.'' she repeated for the third time, opening the paper bag and taking out the sausage goodness. ''So, why did you have extra practice?''

Nathan took a bite of his breakfast. ''We've got a big game coming up. I don't suppose you'll come?''

Haley giggled. _Damn._ ''I don't know, it depends if I'm working.''

Nathan nodded, hoping she didn't notice his disappointment. Jackass mode wasn't exactly going according to plan. He's starting to like her more and more each day, it's crazy. The craziest thing is that he's liking her more than a friend. He's never felt this way around Brooke and Peyton. He doesn't really know what it is, but he wants to find out. The thing that's bugging him is that he's actually been being _nice_ to her lately. He can't help it, it just happens. He _wants_ to.

''So, what are you doing this weekend, huh? Partying, drinking, sleeping with whoever will agree to sleep with you.''

Nathan gave her a pointed look, reminding her of their conversation at the river court. He _isn't _a player.

''Kidding,'' she said sheepishly. ''So just partying and drinking, huh?''

''Sorry to disappoint you, nerd, but I don't 'party' and 'drink' every weekend. I'm going to Duke with Lucas this weekend so he can look around. He wants to go there next year. What are you doing?''

Haley sighed. ''I was supposed to go to Oak Lake this weekend, I go every month. But my Mom's sick, so I can't go just in case it's something serious and she gets worse. So I'll probably pick up some extra shifts at the music store or the café.''

Nathan felt strange, he actually felt sad because she was. ''Sorry, is she gonna be okay?''

Haley nodded. ''It's just flu, she'll be fine _soon_.''

''Good.'' he smiled, genuinely pleased by her answer. He's never felt like this before, he's never cared this much about someone besides Lucas and Lily. It freaked him out. But what freaked him out even more was the fact that these tutor sessions are now the best part of his day.

And he didn't know it but that smile caused butterflies to erupt in her stomach.

* * *

A pair off eyes watched Nathan Scott as he stood at his locker with Tim Smith at his locker that Friday. She had arrived early to school too that morning for cheer practice and saw him having breakfast with a nerd at the tutor centre. They were smiling and laughing and teasing each other. It was actually quite sickening. How can Nathan Scott, big shot basketball player, like Haley James, a nerdy tutor?

She noticed him glance at the same tutor when Tim was talking to him, probably about something stupid. She also noticed a smile form on his face when he saw her laughing with her friends as she stood at her locker, which wasn't far from his.

Haley James wasn't supposed to have Nathan Scott. _She_ was.

So she was going to make the nerdy tutor pay.

* * *

''Mia, you don't have to stay here, you know.'' Haley said politely to her best friend. She had managed to get an extra shift at the music store today and one at the café tomorrow. Mia had felt bad because Haley couldn't see her other best friends and had to work on her own, so she had insisted that she stay with her while she worked.

Mia rolled her eyes. ''Hales, I'm not letting you stay here on your own while Max has left you to go shopping for his ten cats.''

Haley laughed, it was true.''Thanks, Mia.'' she said sincerely. ''But there won't be any customers, we hardly get any.''

''Why is this shop still open then?''

Haley shrugged. ''Max loves me, and he can't fire Chris because he spends most of his money in here anyway. So he would lose most of his money letting Chris go, because he would have no money to buy any albums in the first place.''

Mia laughed at her friends over explanation. ''I get it, Hales.''

''Delivery for Max Schwahn.'' a delivery guy announced, walking into the store with a box of CD's.

''One second.'' Haley said to Mia who was leaning against the counter on the other side of where Haley was stood behind the cash register.

_Ring. Ring._

Mia glanced at Haley, who was to preoccupied with the geeky delivery guy who was attempting to flirt with her. So Mia picked up the phone. ''Hello, um, Haley's not here. She's a little busy right now.''

''_Oh, hi. How long is she gonna be?_'' a boyish voice asked.

Mia looked at her friend again, who was trying to sign for the package, but was falling miserably because the delivery guy was still trying to get her number. ''Um, a while.'' she giggled.

''_Well I'll just have to talk to you for a while then, I'm Chase, one of Haley's Oak Lake boy best friends._''

''Mia,'' she said with a smile. ''Haley's Tree Hill girl best friend.''

''_Why haven't I met you before?_''

''Haley always went to Oak Lake to see you guys, she said that it was too much planning to get you to come here, and she never invited me and Julian to come.''

Chase coughed. ''_Julian, is that your boyfriend?_'' he asked, not really knowing why he was getting jealous, he's only just met the girl, well sort of. Haley talks about her a lot; she always says how awesome she is. And he's even saw a picture of her on Facebook, he remembered thinking that she was gorgeous. Hopefully she thinks the same about him.

Mia giggled. ''No, gross. He's my other best friend.''

He let out a sigh of relief. ''_Good, that's good._''

''Really?'' she asked, her smile widening.

''_Um, yeah._''

Haley returned to the cash register after finally getting Max's delivery, which was a box of a new album that was being released on Monday. Haley thought she would have been there until Monday waiting for the guy to finally let her sign for the order. He just kept hitting her with cheesy chat up lines and jokes. It was beyond irritating.

She noticed Mia on her phone, and snatched it off her, putting it to her ear. ''Hey Chase, you were supposed to call half an hour ago. Stop annoying Mia.''

Chase groaned. ''_Hales!_'' he whined. ''_We were talking!_''

Haley turned to Mia who had an annoyed expression on her face. ''Whoops. Do you want her number instead?'' she asked, winking at her friend, who's annoyed expression had turned into a smile.

''_Okay,_'' Chase said coolly, trying not to get his hopes up too much.

A couple of minutes later after Haley had given Chase the number and he had hung up. Mia's phone had rang and her and Chase had continued their conversation. Even though Haley was now left with no one to talk to, she couldn't feel bitter about it because Mia and Chase deserve to be happy. And Haley would prefer it if it was with each other.

She glanced out of the window and spotted her boss, Karen, holding hands with someone. She leaned into kiss him, and he _wasn't_ Dan Scott.

_Oh my god, is that Keith?_

* * *

''Mom, I'm home!'' Haley shouted as she entered the house, all she got in response was a number of coughs. Her Mom still wasn't better, but Haley still had tomorrow to look after her. She wouldn't be able to look after her on Monday, because of tutoring Nathan, then the café, then her dance class. So her Mom better hurry up and get well.

Also the image of Karen and Keith kissing wouldn't get out of her mind. She doesn't know whether or not to tell Nathan that his Mom's cheating on his Dad with his Uncle. It's seriously messed up. But she also didn't want to lie to Nathan either, that was messed up too. He's her friend, and she hates lying to her friends. Maybe if the time is right, then she will. But when exactly is the right time to tell your friend that his Mom is having an affair with her brother-in-law?

She pushed those thoughts out of her mind as she walked up the stairs with a glass of orange juice.

''Hi Mom, you feeling better?'' she asked softly as she placed the glass on the night stand.

Lydia James sat up and smiled at her daughter. ''Hey Haley-Bop. Where have you been?''

''I took an extra shift at the music store. It was okay though, I called Chase, and Mia was there.''

''Haley-Bop, you know I'm only doing this because I love you. I can't afford your college on my own, and now that you're not going to Julliard I want you to have some good opportunities by going to a good school like Duke or Stanford. And I know you hate me for moving you here away from your friends, but I just couldn't stay at Oak Lake with all of those memories of your Father, it was just too much.'' she said softly with a cough.

Haley's eyes widened slightly, she wasn't expecting her Mom's little explanation. Lydia James rarely talks about Jimmy, or why they moved here in the first place. Haley understood, it was hard for her too, but she could deal with being there. But obviously her Mom couldn't.

Lydia pulled her daughter into a hug. ''Don't be mad at me if I get you sick, but I love you, and all this hard work is going to pay off, I promise.''

''I love you too, Mom.'' Haley whispered. ''I think it's gonna be okay.''

* * *

''_Hey Hales,_'' Damien greeted over the phone. ''_I'm sorry you couldn't make it._''

Haley's now at the café on her break, it's Sunday and she's doing her extra shift. It's been pretty quiet today, there's not really been anything going on, except for when Mia came in to talk about Chase. Apparently the spoke on the phone for hours when she got phone, and have gotten each other on Facebook. Mia even requested that she come with Haley next time she goes to Oak Lake.

''Did you just call me _Hales_? Not that I'm complaining but you usually call me _Sexy_ or _Hotty._'' she laughed. ''What's up, bud?''

''_It's my Dad,_'' Damien answered quietly. ''_He's been getting drunk again._''

Haley sat up a little straighter, as panic ran through her. ''He didn't hit you again, did he?''

''_I'm fine. I'm staying with Rachel, she practically lives on her own anyway so I'm staying in one of the spare rooms._''

She let go of the breath that she had been holding once she heard his answer. ''Good. Don't go back there, West. If you do, take Chase's Dad with you or something, or take one of your buff friends.''

Damien smiled at her concern. ''_Thanks, Sexy. I will._''

Haley mock-groaned. ''And Damien's back.'' she laughed. The door of the café opened and Lucas stepped through the doors, the same smirk still pressed onto his face. ''Um, West. I've gotta go. I'll call you later, 'kay?''

Lucas' smirked widened when he saw Haley at the counter, he walked over to her and sat on one of the stools. ''Hey Haley. I got your Candy Gram, thanks.''

Haley blushed. ''Um, your welcome.'' she said nervously, still over-whelmed by the fact that he was talking to her.

Lucas grinned at the fact that he was making her nervous. This was what he usually did, and he's recently discovered how hot Haley James is. She's officially one of his many targets, and he won't stop until she sleeps with him. And it looks like it won't be too hard, considering the blush on her face.

''So, what did you do this weekend?'' he asked her sweetly. ''I didn't think you worked this weekend.'' Yep, he had even looked at her work schedule.

Wasn't she supposed to get crazy butterflies over the fact that he knew that fact? ''Um, my Mom's sick, so I stayed in Tree Hill.''

''Is she okay?'' he asked in concern. Haley couldn't help but notice that Nathan sounded _more_ concerned than he did when he asked her on Friday at their tutoring session.

''She's fine. So how's Duke? Nathan said you guys were going.'' she said, suddenly finding it easier to talk around him.

Lucas shrugged. ''It was good. Nathan didn't go, Dan made him train this weekend.''

Haley looked in concern, she knew Nathan would be pissed now, and that pissed _her_ off. ''Where is he now? Is he okay?''

Lucas shrugged again, showing that he didn't give a shit. This just pissed Haley off even more. ''He's probably at Coopers. I haven't seen him since Friday afternoon.''

''Oh.'' she said.

Why did she now feel completely consumed with worry?

* * *

**AN:** I know that was a crappy place to end it, but you'll understand it when you read the next chapter. And I _know_ that there wasn't much Naley, sorry. There's lots in the next chapter though;) The song was 'Queen of Hearts' by Jason Derulo.

Oh, and check out my oneshot 'Insanely Love', it's Naley set before 8x13. And is there any weird couple lovers reading? If you haven't already, then please check out my Haley/Julian two-parter called 'Brown'. Two updates, a oneshot and a two parter all in one week. Yep, even _I'm_ shocked.

Review and- meh, you know the drill.


	8. Chapter Eight

_Most days I try_  
_My best to put on a brave face_  
_But inside_  
_My bones are cold and my heart breaks_  
_But all the while_  
_Something's keeping me safe and alive_

''Nathan, where the hell are you? You're late. You broke rule number one again. Lucas told me that he hasn't seen you since Friday, what's that about, Nathan? Oh, yeah. I talked to him. Don't think I'm changing my schedule because you have some hangover. I'm leaving, so call me when you want to apologise. Yep, I _want_ an apology, and a cookie.''

Haley slammed her phone shut with a sigh. It's early Monday morning and she's waiting for him to arrive, but obviously he hasn't. She is definitely not in a good mood right now. But that's not the weird part, even though Haley's rarely in a bad mood. The weird part is only half of her bad mood is because she's pissed. The other half of her bad mood is because she's _worried_ about Nathan. Lucas hasn't seen him since Friday, so what if something bad has happened to him? She can't even bare thinking of the possibility.

This isn't right.

Nathan's her friend, they're _friends._ She can't have a crush on him, no, that can't be it. Because her crush on Lucas involves her being too nervous to talk to him, and he gives her butterflies, and she smiles a lot when he's around. But with Nathan, he gives her heart pains, and hurts her with his rude comments, he makes her dizzy sometimes when he's around, a good dizzy, but that _can't_ mean anything, it just can't.

* * *

''Lucas, hey Lucas!'' Haley shouted, running up to him in the hallway. She didn't care about embarrassing him because she's a nerd, she didn't really feeling anything. Nathan wasn't in class today, and she _needed_ to know what was up.

Lucas turned around and plastered the heart melting smile onto his face. ''Hi Haley.''

But that smile didn't melt hers. ''Where's Nathan?'' she asked breathlessly after running all that way. Hey, she's no athlete.

''Um, I don't know, I haven't seen him. Why? Isn't he here?''

Haley shook her head furiously. ''What if he's hurt? Don't you even care?''

Lucas shrugged again. ''Of course I do, but I know my brother, he's probably got pissed all weekend to get back at my Dad. He'll be nursing his hangover.'' he said, which wasn't really fair. Nathan had done that _once_ and he had split up with his girlfriend the day before.

For Haley James, Lucas Scott saying two sentences to her would have made her week. It would have made her feel sick with happiness, and those butterflies would have been going crazy.

She feels sick alright.

Because Nathan's missing, she doesn't know where he is. He could be seriously hurt somewhere, he's not been seen since _Friday._ That's a damn long time, anything could have happened by now. It was just awful to think about, and it's crazy to think about.

Maybe those Lucas butterflies that have been fading these past few weeks are being suffocated by her worry for his brother.

What's that supposed to mean?

* * *

Haley ran her hands tiredly over her face. Still no sign of Nathan, not at all. She couldn't concentrate on any of her classes; she kept getting orders wrong at the café, and kept getting the steps wrong at the dance class. She's sure she's lost half of her students now. Nathan still wasn't answering his phone, it was probably off considering it kept going straight to voicemail. He hates voicemail, and she knows that.

She climbed out of her car and walked up her driveway, until she froze suddenly when she saw something sat on her porch steps.

Someone.

''Nathan!'' she shouted in relief, running over to him and kneeling so she was at eye level.

His head was in his hands as he stared at the floor, not glancing at her when she shouted his name, he was just unresponsive.

She grabbed his face in her hands and tilted his face up so he would look at her. His eyes were slightly bloodshot, and they were read and puffy. His face was pale, and those sparkly blue eyes that she loved had turned dark and gloomy. She ran her thumb over her cheek softly, wiping a tear that had just fallen from his eye.

''I didn't know where else to go.'' he whispered weakly.

''Where have you been?'' she asked softly, she wanted to hit him over the head right now, but he just looked so _broken_. ''I bet your Mom was so worried about you. _I've_ been so worried about you.''

Nathan shook his head. ''I don't have a Mom.''

''Nathan,'' she said sternly, fear rising inside of her. ''What happened?''

''Can we go inside?'' he asked, looking into the distance, her hands still pressed firmly onto his cheeks. ''It's cold.''

Haley nodded instantly, finally noticing the cold weather. Nathan's touch was making her warmer so she hadn't really noticed it. ''Okay, but you've got to promise to tell me what's happened. I'm losing my mind here.''

''Okay.''

* * *

Haley placed the mug of hot chocolate in front of him on the coffee table as he sat on the couch. She sat on the coffee table so she was facing him directly; there was no way he was getting out of telling her now. ''Nathan, what happened? Will you please tell me?''

''You're shaking.'' he stated, taking her hands that were clasped tightly together and holding them with his own. ''Why are you shaking?''

A blush rose to her cheeks and she looked down at the hands he was holding. ''Because I'm scared, I've been scared all day.''

Nathan felt guilt rise in his stomach, he hadn't meant to make her worried, but he couldn't help but smile despite his horrible weekend, just because she cared so much it caused her to shake. ''I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worried, and I'm sorry I broke rule number one.''

Haley looked up at him in surprise. ''You heard my message?''

''No, my phone died.''

_He remembered my rules._ ''Stop changing the subject. Why have you been away all weekend? Why did your Dad make you stay home and train? What happened this weekend? Why did you miss school?''

''I, um, found something out on Friday.'' he muttered.

''What?''

''Have you ever thought it was strange that Lucas and I are only a year apart? I mean, parents usually wait more than a couple of months to have another baby. You know _Karen_, she's barely ever here, she's always working in different places. And everyone knows Lily was an accident.'' he said hoarsely.

Haley leaned forward slightly in anticipation. ''_Nathan_, what happened? Just tell me. You obviously came here for a reason. You've gotta tell me so I can help you.''

Nathan shook his head. ''You can't help me with this.''

''I can try.''

''Karen's not my Mom.''

**_Friday Night._**

_Son, you're not going to Duke this weekend. You need to work on your three throws, you're staying here this weekend._ How fucking dare he. God, Dan Scott was such a dick. Nathan had been looking forward to this trip for weeks, and of course Dan has to ruin it. So Nathan's come to his Uncle Cooper's place to just get away for a while, he's always aloud to sleep over, so he'll probably do that.

Nathan knocked on the door of Cooper's crappy apartment, but no one answered. He flipped over the welcome mat and grabbed the spare key.

Once he entered he plonked down on the couch and threw his backpack on the floor. Cooper had always said that Nathan was welcome to come here whenever he wants, even if he's not home at the time. So that's what the young Scott is doing.

_Beep. Beep._

Nathan pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw he had a text message.

_Don't forget to do your History assignment!:-)_

It was from Haley, of course.

Even though he had to do a two page assignment, Nathan couldn't help but smile at the text message. Even though he didn't really know why. Haley just had this energy about her, even in a text message she managed to make him smile. It was crazy, but a good crazy. A _great_ crazy.

He then realised that he would actually need some equipment. Cooper didn't have a computer or laptop so Nathan could write it out now and copy it when he gets home instead. So he walked towards the chest of draws in the living room, which he wasn't sure actually had in them, but he figured he could find something to write with and write on.

As he looked through the stack of papers, hoping to see a blank one. He found a think envelope, and his name was on the front.

His face scrunched up in confusion as he opened it. It had been opened before, and there was a birth certificate, his birth certificate.

_Mother: Deborah Barbara Lee.  
Father: Daniel Robert Scott._

Everything else was normal, it had his birthday on it, his weight, all the usual details... except the one saying _mother._

Nathan tore open a smaller envelope, which had his Cooper's name on the front.

_Dear my loving brother,  
you're the most important person in my life, well except little Nathan of course. I know I'm only going to be able to see him once when he's born. I'll never talk to him, he'll never know me. Dan and his new wife will make sure of that. But I want you to be there, I want you to look after him. They can't stop you like they can stop me. Dan planted drugs in my apartment last month, and got the police to drop the charges, but if I fight for Nathan then he'll get me sent to prison. But he can't do that to you. Dan has a heart in there somewhere; he'll let you see him._

_So I need you to look after him. Be the Uncle you were supposed to be in the first place. Please, for me. And when he's eighteen, tell him about me. Give him my letter. Tell him to find me. Assure him that this was the last thing I wanted; tell him that I love him with all of my heart._

_Make him the man he's supposed to be. Make sure he's the complete opposite of Dan Scott. Teach him to treat people well, and treat ladies with complete respect; teach him to be a true romantic. I swear Cooper, he better not be a player. Try and send me pictures, okay? Call me, write to me. Tell me about his life, his friends, the girlfriend my handsome little boy will be sure to have._

_I love you Cooper, please do this for me, it's all I ever ask from you.  
Deb xx_

A tear fell down his cheek. What is this, some sick twisted dream? He didn't understand how Karen couldn't be his Mom, he seen pictures from when he was only a couple of days old. This isn't right.

He spotted another envelope, this had his name on the front, and so he tore it open quickly, hoping to get some more of an explanation.

_To my dearest boy,  
you're eighteen, congratulations! I'm sorry this is weird, and it took me so long. But I'm sure Cooper has explained everything. You're probably confused right now, and angry, and you have every right to be, sweetie. I met your father one night when he was dating Karen, well your mother, actually, they were engaged. I was drunk, and so was he. And I think you know what happened next. When I told him about it, he was already married to her. He convinced me that I couldn't raise you; I had no money, no job. While he was opening a car store and Karen had just had a baby. So I agreed that Karen could adopt you._

_I regret it Nathan, I regret it so much. Yes, I've already chosen your name. When I went to the hospital for another scan and they told me you were a boy, I just couldn't do it. I went to Dan and told him that I'd changed my mind. But he'd done some things, forcing me to still give you up. And I'm so so sorry for that._

_I want you to find me. I want to see you. But if you don't want to see me, I completely understand. You have a brother, Lucas, right? I bet you're happy. I hope you are, that's all I've ever wanted. Cooper knows where I am, so he'll tell you where to find me. I hope you do._

_I love you with everything inside of me, Nathan Royal. Don't ever let anyone walk over you; go after what you want in life. If you want something, then go and get it. I don't want you to live a life of regrets like I will be after I have to give you away._

_With all of my love,  
Mom xxxxxxxx_

The door then opened, revealing Cooper and his date for the evening.

Nathan turned around and held up the envelope. ''What the fuck is this Cooper?''

Cooper gasped in panic. ''Where did you find that, Nathan?''

''In the draw, Sherlock.''

''Um, Stacey.'' Cooper muttered, glancing at his _young_ confused date. ''I'll call you tomorrow. Okay?''

Stacey nodded quickly, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. ''Bye Cooper.'' and then she left.

Nathan's hands were shaking in anger. He was angry at Cooper for keeping this from him. He was angry at his 'Mom' for giving him up with out a fight. He was angry at Karen for pretending to be his mother for all of this time. But he was mainly angry at his Father, for taking away a wonderful life he could have had with Deb.

And then there was so much pain in his chest he felt like he couldn't breathe. Everything was just so wrong. It wasn't right. It was like he was in some horrible dream and he couldn't wake up. He could never imagine someone preventing a Mother from seeing their own child, doing something so low to make them give up the Son they love so much. Or planning to keep a child in complete darkness for eighteen years.

''Nate, you need to breath.'' Cooper said calmly, walking towards him slowly.

''Don't tell me what to do!'' Nathan bellowed as he held the piece of paper so tightly in his hands it was crumbling, it _has_ been in the envelope for sixteen years.

''I'm sorry, Nathan. But I was gonna tell you.''

Nathan laughed bitterly as he wiped the tears that had fallen from his eyes. ''Yeah, in two years time.''

Cooper shook his head. ''Dan's been getting worse, right? He's even starting on Lily. I was going to tell you, get you away from him.''

''Where is she? Does she live in Tree Hill?'' Nathan asked, remembering what his _mother_ had said in her letter.

''I, um.'' Cooper stuttered, running his hand through his hair as he got the same familiar pain in his chest when he thought about his older sister.

''Coop, tell me.'' he said in a lower tone, anyone could hear the desperation in his voice. ''Karen's never been a Mom to me, not like that, she's never here. I need to meet her, Deb I mean. Dan can't stop me from seeing her. I want to know why she didn't fight hard enough, I want to know why I wasn't good enough. I want to see how she is. I want her to know me, to show her I'm the guy she wanted me to be, well I'm getting there. Please, Coop.''

Cooper sighed. ''Nathan, I think you should sit down.''

Nathan glared at his 'Uncle', well he was his actual Uncle now apparently. Cooper's relation to him had never been explained properly. Nathan just called him his Uncle because they were so close. Seems like they really are now. ''I'm not sitting down, just tell me.''

''Deb, your Mom. She was planning on running away, the day before she went into labour she had her begs packed and she was ready to leave Seattle.''

''Seattle?'' Nathan asked in confusion, he's only ever lived in Tree Hill.

''Dan moved you guys to Tree Hill, everyone would suspect something was strange when he suddenly had two kids when the day before he had one.''

Nathan sighed and took a seat, it was all too much for him. ''Okay, so why didn't she leave?''

Cooper sat down on the other couch, resting his elbows on his knees as he prepared to tell Nathan the news. ''She went to the bank to get all of the money she had in her account, plus the money Dan had given her to leave Seattle. But when she was standing in the line she had went into labour with you. No matter what, you would have been stuck with him, it was too late. He was at the hospital not long after she arrived.

''Then,'' he continued. ''There had been some... complications. Nathan, she died.''

**_Present._**

Haley was now in tears after hearing Nathan's story what happened, she sat down next to him and rested her forehead on his shoulder. ''Oh, Nathan. I'm so sorry.''

''I just broke down,'' he whispered, another tear falling from his eye as he recalled the memory of Friday night. ''I couldn't stop crying.''

Normally Nathan wouldn't ever admit that he actually _cried_, especially to a girl, who's one of his friends. But that was the point, she was his friend. As soon as he realised that he had to talk to someone about this, he immediately thought of Haley. Because of who and how she is. She's just an amazing person, even though he gives her a hard time sometimes, he knew she'd be here from him. She's right, she _is_ awesome.

''Where have you been all weekend?''

''I stayed at Cooper's, he told me some more about her, how much she loved me, what she had expected from me. I went for a couple of walks to clear my head, a few drives.'' he told her.

Haley nodded against his shoulder. ''Have you been home?''

Nathan shook his head. ''I don't know what to say when I get there. I mean, I want to just scream and scream at my Dad for what he's done. Karen knew about it too, she didn't stop it. How can I call her Mom? And Luke, he's not my brother, he's _half_, the bad half. Things aren't going to be the same for us. I don't want to say anything though because of Lily, this isn't fair to her. This could tear everything apart. And if I leave then she'll be stuck with an awful Father, an absent Mother and a brother who's never around. I can't leave her too.''

''I don't know what to say,'' she whispered. ''I wish I could make this all okay for you.''

''I know,'' he said softly, because he did know that she would feel that way, that's just the type of person she is. ''Thanks.''

''I know this is bad, but maybe this could help Lily. If you tell your Dad that you know, you could tell him to stop or you'll tell everyone what you know. This could protect Lily and Lucas, and you.''

Nathan surprisingly chuckled. ''Lily and Lucas, see, I was always the odd one out.''

Haley sighed and lifted her head from his shoulder and smiled at him. ''I'm sorry. Do you want a cookie?''

Nathan actually smiled at her suggestion. She really was awesome, no; actually she was better than awesome. _Amazing._ He had come here feeling completely broken, and she had managed to make him smile. He didn't feel as much as the hurt as before, he didn't feel the need to cry, he didn't feel absolutely torn about. He felt a little stronger than before, his heart was even beating wildly.

''You know, a cookie sounds great right now.''

Haley smiled and stood up as she remembered what she had seen on Saturday.

Nathan's Mom, well Step Mom, and his Uncle Keith _kissing._

Cookies certainly aren't going to fix everything. Because she'll have to tell him, but she can't tell him _now_, he has so much on his plate right now he won't be able to carry it. This just wasn't the right time.

''You know what? I'll get you two.''

* * *

**AN: **Nom, nom, nom... sorry. I just _really_ want a cookie now. Well, I hope you liked this one. I promised lots of Naley, and that's what you got:) Hope you liked it. The song was 'Sweet Silver Lining' by Kate.. I really can't spell her last name and don't have time to check. Well, she's Mia on OTH and I don't own the song.

**23 Naley Is True Love 23** - Hey! I just read your review, and I didn't have time to find the preview to send to you and I figured that there was no point because I was posting anyways. So, thanks for your review! I actually don't realise I'm getting it wrong, but thanks for letting me know, I'll try harder, promise. Thanks again!

Please review! I'll send you a preview:)

P.S. Last week was totally crazy for my writing, I think I wrote _3_ oneshots and a twoparter. And I'd love it if you checked them out;)


	9. Chapter Nine

_She's got you high and you don't even know yet_  
_She's got you high and you don't even know yet_  
_It's the search for the time before it leaves without you_  
_Have you lost your mind or has she taken all of yours too?_

''Where's your Mom?'' Nathan asked softly, breaking their silence. They are just sat on the couch quietly, Haley's head is still leaning on his shoulder, but now he's wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her closer.

''She's still sick so she went to stay with my Aunt, she didn't want me to get ill too.''

Nathan smiled slightly; _at least_ Haley has one good parent. ''She sounds nice.''

Haley smile widened, she was just _so_ comfortable with Nathan's arm wrapped around her shoulder, it was so warm, and that wasn't because of the friction. ''She's great.''

''Hales, would it be okay if I stayed here tonight? I don't wanna go home yet, and I can't deal with Tim.'' he said nervously. He knew this was pushing it, he stood her up, come to her house and threw all of his problems on her, and ate _two_ of her cookies. She really was going to get sick of him, wasn't she?

Nope.

'''Course you can.'' Haley said a little too enthusiastically. She was scared for him; she didn't want him to go home yet, in case anything bad happened when he did. And for some reason, she just didn't want him to go. Weeks ago she hated their tutoring sessions, but now... now he's her friend. He makes her laugh, smile. A little too much. _Maybe_ this is just someone's way of telling her that she's going to get another best friend. That's got to be it.

''Really?''

Haley lifted her head up and looked at him. ''Sure, do you want some food?''

Nathan shrugged. ''Yeah, thanks.''

''Go pick something to watch from the DVD shelf while I make it. Pick what you like, I don't mind. And if you decided to pick A Walk to Remember, then I _really_ wouldn't mind.'' she said with a wink before skipping off to the kitchen.

Haley was going to make Mac and Cheese, her favourite meal in the whole world. It was the thing she ate when her Dad died, and the thing she adores when she's having a good time. It always makes her mood at least a little bit better. So maybe it could do the same for her favourite tutee?

Nathan chuckled. His nerd really was the best. He had come to her feeling completely broken, and somehow she managed to make him feel ten times better. He knows he'll have to deal with all of that crap later, but for now, he can just enjoy being happy. All thanks to Haley.

He went to the 'DVD shelf' (which was infact _three_ shelves) and was surprised she had lots of different movies. It was like a mini movie store. She even had _Die Hard_ and _Fast and the Furious._ And different cartoons, from all of the _Family Guy _episodes to every _Disney_ movie. Of course she had the chick flicks too. The scary stuff was in there as well, like _Saw._ Could she be anymore perfect? Wait, did he really just think that?

Yes, yes he did.

Nathan shook his head away from those crazy thoughts and settled back on the couch.

Haley walked back in a minute later with two plates of Mac and cheese. Whoa, had he really been thinking for that long?

She handed him one of the plates with a grin. ''Food of the gods, my friend.'' she told him proudly. It wasn't that much effort making this, she had just made in the microwave way, but it still tastes delicious.

Nathan stuck his fork into the food and took a bite. ''How old are the 'gods', five?'' he said jokingly, with his mouth full.

Haley shoved him. ''Don't be so gross, jock.''

''Anything for you, nerd.'' he said sweetly, taking another forkful. ''This is good. It didn't take you long though.''

''So what? I microwave it. No big deal.''

Nathan mock-gasped. ''You mean you didn't make it the honest homemade way? Haley James, I'm shocked.''

He would never really act this way around girls, well anyone. Lucas would tease him and call him a geek. Tim would just think he was acting strange, or think he had a mental illness. Clay never really had fun, he often had a frown on his face. He acted like this around Lily, but that was because she was six. Haley, she just made him feel _alive_.

Haley giggled. Damn, why did she keep doing that? ''I know, I'm a badass, right?''

Nathan nodded with another laugh. ''Oh, we're watching The Simpsons by the way.''

''Jock,'' she groaned. ''Family Guy is _so_ much better.''

''It's not.''

''It is!''

''Why do you have the DVD then?'' he asked with a challenging smirk.

Haley rolled her eyes, despite the fact that his sexy smirk made her want to smile, but she didn't allow herself to. ''Half of these DVD's are from Chase and Damien. They don't know what to get me for birthdays and Christmas', so they got me films and box sets. And Damien is in love with The Simpsons, so he gets me all of the DVD's when they're released, no matter what, he just wants us to love them as much as him.''

Why did it feel like his blood was on fire right now? Just the mention of a boy coming from Haley makes him crazy. Yet he has absolutely no idea why.

''Whatever.''

* * *

Nathan opened his eyes with a groan, he was _so_ tired. He looked around at his surroundings and realised he wasn't at home, or at Cooper's. He was in Haley James' living room. On her couch. Nathan then realised that he wasn't alone. Haley was sound asleep next to him, half of her body was on top of his as she snored quietly.

He then found himself staring.

Half of her hair was in front of her face as her head rested on his chest. She had a faint smile on her lips, and her eyes fluttered slightly from the dream which was probably causing her cute smile. Her skin looked so soft. And he the words _beautiful, innocent _and_ breathtaking_ couldn't help but pop into his mind as he watched her. He had never spoken those words before, or even thought them, except for when he describes his sister. But what he's feeling for Haley is completely different for how he feels about his sister.

But in other ways it's the same.

Nathan feels like he wants to protect her, always. Like he couldn't bare to see her hurt or cry. Or when he sees her smile it completely brightens his day.

And that's just naming a few.

The way it's different is because Lily Roe Scott doesn't make his heart race, or make him jealous when she mentions her friends. He doesn't want to kiss his sister like he wants to kiss Haley. Because that's completely wrong and disgusting. But Haley, she's just _Haley._ It's like she came into his life like a slam dunk, totally amazing. He needed her, but he never really knew how much. Until now.

His eyes widened when he realised that he's been staring at her for the past ten minutes. School doesn't start for a while, so he grabbed her phone and checked that the alarm was still set. He woke up too early anyway, so even if she has to go in and do school stuff, she's not late.

Nathan got up carefully and moved her head so she wouldn't wake up, so she was comfortable. He put his trainers on and decided to go to Cooper's to get ready. No one would be awake if he came home now, so he'll go after school. But he still has no idea whether to tell them if he knows or not.

He grabbed the notepad from the table and wrote a quick note, before heading out of the door.

_Thanks for last night, Hales. It's Tuesday... so that means an after school session, right? I'll see you then._

_

* * *

_

God, what is wrong with him?

As Nathan Scott stood at his locker he couldn't help but steal glances to the girl who was stood at her locker. He wanted to walk over to her, and thank her for last night, she was so great. But their tutoring sessions are a secret, who doesn't want anyone to tease him for getting tutored. And he also doesn't want to get teased for talking to her. _He_ isn't ashamed of her. But he doesn't want her to be brought into his world.

Because that's the world that he can't stand.

He just wants to play basketball for a team; even if he didn't then his Dad would make him. He wants to be captain; he wants to be the best. He doesn't really care about all of the other stuff. The game is the most important thing.

His world is full of mean, vicious gossips. And liars and cheats and people full of hatred. People that only care about having sex and drinking at cool parties. He cares about more than that. He wants to get smart, he wants to go to a good college, and he wants to get into the NBA. Haley can't be part of that world, and if the wrong person sees them talking then they'll turn it into something bad. And he _won't_ do that to her.

That doesn't mean he can't stare.

Clay approached him and noticed that he was staring at a pretty girl with long dark blonde hair across the hallway. Clay smirked; he never knew that Nathan Scott could have feelings for a girl. He didn't think he was that type of guy. Clay wanted him to be, because being in love is the best feeling in the world, he'd know.

But he also knows how Nathan Scott is, which isn't good.

So he let out a low wolf whistle. ''Nice.''

Nathan snapped his attention to the light haired boy and glared, his fists clenching unknowingly. ''What are you talking about?''

''Her,'' Clay stated, nodding his head towards Haley who was humming a soft tune as she organised her locker so it looked neater. ''She's a looker, man, but _way_ too good for you.''

Nathan slammed his locker shut, praying that Clay's words wouldn't cause him more hurt, but of course they did.

''I don't know what you're talking about.''

And then he walked away.

He doesn't have a crush on _Haley_, she's his friend. F. R. I. E. N. D. That's it. Yes, sometimes he wonders how they could be as a couple. But every time he does he just shakes his head away from those thoughts. Because it's not like she would ever like him. Heck, he's not even sure how _he_ feels anyway. So where are these thoughts coming from?

But he couldn't help but know deep down that Clay was right.

He wasn't good enough for her.

* * *

Nathan took a deep breath as he opened the front door, this was it. He's made a decision. He's not going to say anything. He wasn't going to cause more problems with his family; he wasn't going to _voice_ the problems at least. They would always be there. But he's not going to do that to his little sister, it wasn't fair to her.

He knew that things would change. He wouldn't be able to look at Karen the same. She wasn't his Mom, she never had been really. She worked a lot, she was never really home. One time he cut his knee, and she bandaged it up. The next day, Lucas scraped his elbow. Karen went mental, she was almost in tears as she tried to stop Lucas' tears, and she kissed him all over. She never did that to Nathan.

There are a billion more examples, but it hurts too much just to think about them.

Dan has taken a life from him. A life where Nathan could have lived in Seattle or Texas or even in another country. Cooper said that Nathan's Mom was kind and caring, and she would have been an amazing Mom. Nathan could have had that; he could have had a fun life. It would have been hard. But maybe he would have been smarter and kinder, the guy Deb wanted him to be.

But he's not. All thanks to Dan.

Nathan walked into the living room and saw Lily sat on the couch, tears falling down her face. He immediately ran over to the six-year-old and scooped her into his arms. He set her down on his knee as she sat down and held her close.

''Princess, what's wrong?''

Lily sniffled against his chest. ''Daddy shouted at me.''

Nathan rubbed her back softly. _This_ was why he couldn't say anything. Dan would just take his frustration out on his little sister. He wouldn't hit her, but he would belittle her and Nathan can't allow that. ''What did he say?''

''My teacher called him while he was at work saying that I was behind. Daddy called me stupid, and he said that I should be doing better.''

''You're perfect.'' he promised, kissing her hair.

Lily coughed as another tear soaked her big brothers shirt. ''He doesn't like me.''

Nathan pulled her away from his chest so she was looking at him properly. ''He loves you. He just has a different way of showing it.''

''But what if I don't get smarter?'' she said quietly.

''You are smart. Sometimes people just need more help than others.''

''You don't.'' Lily argued.

Nathan nodded. ''Yes I do. I have a tutor, her name's Haley. I was just with her after school. She helps me when I can't understand my school work. She told me that I'm not stupid, everyone's smart, some people just don't understand certain things.''

Lily smiled. Her brother always found a way to make her feel better. He's the person she loves more than anything in the whole wide world. She's missed him these past couple of days. Lucas doesn't like to play with her because it's _uncool_, her Daddy is always angry and her Mommy is never around, when she is she's too busy or tired to play with her. Nathan's the only one she can count on.

''Come on, Angel. What can I do to make you feel better?''

''Well,'' she started with a cheeky smile, her mood definitely improved. ''There's a new dance class that started a couple of weeks ago, at the Kerlow centre. They have a talent show in two months, so I can show Mommy and Daddy how good I am at dancing. I can have a talent like you and Lukey. It can be a surprise for them. It's every Monday night, can you take me Natey? _Please?_'' she asked sweetly, giving him puppy dog eyes and fluttering her eyelashes.

Nathan sighed with a smile. ''How can I resist your puppy dog eyes? Fine, I'll take you.''

Lily squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a hug. ''Thank you, Natey! I love you _so_ much! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.'' she screamed, bouncing up and down on his knee.

''Your welcome, Lil.'' he said with a chuckle. ''No more tears, okay?''

Lily nodded stubbornly. ''Promise.'' she said, and then suddenly gave him a wicked smile. ''But you _have_ to stay with me 'til the end of the class, you have to watch me.''

''If the dance teacher lets me. Do I have to go and see her?''

''Nope,'' she said, popping on the 'p'. ''Gaby said you just go and she writes your name down, takes you money and teaches you to dance. She also said that the lady's _very_ pretty. She could be your girlfriend, Natey.''

Nathan chuckled and shook his head. The only girl he would ever consider being his girlfriend has a crush on his brother. ''No thanks, Lil. Wait, isn't Gaby Brooke's little cousin?''

Lily nodded. ''Yep.'' she said, and then gave him another hug. ''I've missed you, Natey.''

Nathan kissed the top of her head and hugged her back. ''I've missed you too, baby girl.''

* * *

Haley stood at the counter of the music store with her chin resting on her palm. Her shift didn't end for another fifteen minutes, when Chris' was due to start, but he would probably be late like he always does. Max is in the back, so she can't talk to him either. Not that she really wants to. He talks about his parent a lot, and his cat Wendy, it's quite depressing.

She kept glancing over to the piano in the corner. She had no idea why it was there, but it was like it was staring at her. Her Father taught her to play a few years before he died, and she has a pretty decent singing voice. Even though her Dad said it was better than decent, it was angelic. But she refused to believe him. For some reason, she just wants to _play._

''Max!'' she shouted into the back doors, where Max's mini office is. ''Why is there a piano in the store?''

Max walked out of the back room with a chuckle, his curly black hair bouncing. ''It was my grandmothers, I'm selling it. I'm going to give out some flyers, so people might actually come here for a change. See you, Hun.'' he said, and then he walked out of the store with his leaflets in hand.

Haley continued to stare at it, until she finally gave in.

She walked towards it and sat on the little stool. She lightly brushed her fingers against the keys before she started to play, and sing along.

_How long will this take?_  
_How much can I go through?_  
_My heart, my soul aches_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I bend, but don't break_  
_And somehow I'll get through_  
_'Cause I have you _

_And if I had to crawl_  
_Will you crawl too_  
_I stumble and I fall_  
_Carry me through_  
_The wonder of it all_  
_Is you see me through_

_O Lord, where are you?_  
_Do not forget me here_  
_I cry in silence_  
_Can you not see my tears?_

_When all have left me_  
_And hope has disappeared_  
_You'll find me here _

_And when I had to crawl_  
_Will you crawl too_  
_I stumble and I fall_  
_Carry me through_  
_The wonder of it all_  
_Is you see me through _

_When everything I was is lost_  
_I have forgot_  
_But you have not_  
_When I am lost_  
_You have not lost me _

Haley didn't hear it, but at that moment Chris Keller walked in silently. He listened with a smile, he had no idea his friend was so talented. She was smart, and he just figured that being smart was her _thing_, he had to make her great. He's awesome at singing too, so maybe they could work together? This could be perfect for him too. So he continued to listen as she continued the song.

_When everything I was is lost_  
_I have forgot_  
_But you have not_  
_When I am lost_  
_You have not lost me_  
_You have not lost me_

_And if I had to crawl_  
_Will you crawl too_  
_I stumble and I fall_  
_Carry me through_  
_The wonder of it all_  
_Is you see me through_

Chris took a step back and walked out of the store, twenty seconds later he walked back in nonchalantly. ''Hey Hales, watcha doin' at that piano?''

Haley jumped and smiled at her friend; she stood up and walked through the isles of music back to the counter. ''Nothing.''

''Cool,'' he said with a smirk, moving behind the counter. ''You wanna hang out for a while, Chris Keller doesn't like being alone.''

''Sure,'' Haley shrugged, it wasn't like she had anything else to do. Julian was at a mathlete contest or something, and he wasn't allowed to bring friends. Mia has been talking to Chase on the phone and on Facebook non-stop, which Haley didn't want to hear about. Nathan, he was probably sorting out all of his family drama. And for once, she didn't have homework to do, or tutoring work to sort out. So she could hang out for a while.

''What did you do today?'' Chris asked her, attempting to make conversation.

Haley yawned, her late night finally catching up on her. ''Woke up on the sofa, long story which I'm not telling you, went to school, tutored Nathan, done my shift here, and now I'm talking to you.''

Chris laughed, though he felt sorry for Haley and her busy schedule. ''Lame.''

''You're such a dick, why did you even ask if you're going to make fun of me?''

''Because I'm Chris Keller.''

Haley rolled her eyes. ''Yeah, and Chris Keller is a dick.''

The bell on the door jingled and Peyton Sawyer walked in, her curls bouncing like Max's did earlier. ''Hey, can I leave a sign up sheet here for the Open Mic night?'' she asked, holding out a piece of paper. Peyton is the manager of the teen bar TRIC, so she regularly organises nights like this.

''Sure, Blondie. What will you do to return the favour?''

Peyton glared at him. ''Kick your ass? You know I can Keller.''

Chris gulped. She _could. _''Sure, leave it here.''

''I'll come and get it in a couple of days, make sure you get some signatures. I want ten, Keller. Or you'll pay.''

''Fine.'' Chris nodded quickly.

Peyton smiled successfully, and looked at Haley. ''Hey Hales, sorry I have, like, _no _time. Karen's gonna kill me if I don't get all these out soon.''

Haley waved her hand dismissively. ''It's fine. D'you want some help?''

''You sure?''

''Yeah, Chris is annoying me.''

A pout formed on the rock star's lips. ''Hey!'' he objected.

Peyton rolled her eyes. ''Get used to it Keller, you're gonna be hearing that for the rest of your life.''

An idea formed in Chris' mind, so he grinned. ''Whatever. Just go already.''

Haley walked around the counter and took so papers from Peyton before heading out of the door.

''Bye James.'' he said, for the first time actually being happy about her departure.

Chris grabbed the piece of paper and wrote on the first line. _Chris Keller and Haley James - When the Stars Go Blue by Ryan Adams._

* * *

**AN: **And there it is! Hope you liked it. Don't hate Clay, just don't let yourself hate him right now! And I've never made Mac & Cheese before, so can you microwave it? I don't know. So sorry if that's wrong. And everyone who read OALN and loved Lily, here she is! She'll be included a lot.

The song from the start was 'She's got you high' by 'Mumm-ra'. And the song Haley sang in the store was 'Crawl' by 'SuperChick'.

**lenniem** - Thank you for your review! I'm really glad you're still enjoying this. Thanks again:)

What do _you_ like better, Family Guy or The Simpsons? Let me know if you're one of those amazing people who review;)


	10. Chapter Ten

_Do you ever think_  
_When you're all alone_  
_All that we could be?_  
_Where this thing could go?_  
_Am I crazy or falling in love?_  
_Is it real or just another crush?_

''Natey!'' Lily squealed, running into her brother's room and onto his bed, hoping to wake him up. She was surprised when his bed was empty, and unmade, not that he ever made it anyway. A frown formed on her face, she wanted to spend some time with him before he went to school. They've been closer this week, even though he's not home a lot. She's noticed he's only really home when her Mommy and Daddy are out, and if they are then he'll just stay at his room. Has he already left this early?

Nathan walked out of the bathroom which was connected to his bedroom, he smiled at his little sister and ruffled her hair once he reached her at her place sat Indian style on his bed. '''Morning, Lil. Why are you up so early?''

''Where are you going?'' she asked quietly ignoring his question when she noticed that his trainers were already on.

''Morning practice, _again._'' Nathan said with a groan. Even though Lily's only young, he often talks to her like she's an adult. She's quite mature for her age; she doesn't need people to elaborate. She's just not very good at actual learning.

''Well when that's over can you come home and take me to school? It won't take long. You'll be back in time for your school time. I _promise._''

Nathan chuckled at the fact her sister actually knew when his school started. ''Sorry Lil, I can't.''

Lily frowned. ''Why?''

''I'm having breakfast with my tutor.''

''Why?''

A little smile formed on both of their lips. ''Because she has to get to school early to do tutor work, I don't think it's fair that she has to be on her own. I like spending time with her.'' he told her honestly.

Lily smile widened. ''Then that's okay, I guess. Have you been doing that all week? It's Friday now, and you keep leaving early, even when you don't have practice.'' she told him matter-of-factly.

''Yeah.''

''Is she your girlfriend?''

Nathan laughed and shook his head. The thought of him and Haley _together,_ it was crazy, he's told himself that many times. ''Nope.''

Crazy.

But the question in the back of his mind was, could him and Haley be a _good crazy_ or a _bad crazy_? Or could they just be amazing?

* * *

''Hey Nerd.'' Nathan greeted, sitting across from her at _their_ table at the tutor centre and handing her the regular sausage barm and hot chocolate. He's been having breakfast with her since Tuesday, not because she helped him with his Mom problems. He actually meant what he said to Lily, he liked spending time with Haley. In fact, he loved spending time with her.

Haley smiled and looked up at him. ''Hey Jock.'' she said, using the nickname that they regularly call each other. She was touched by his gesture, he's been buying her breakfast all week, when she told him she would pay, and he would refuse. Whitey was right; he was a good guy, a _great_ guy. And hopefully she's shown him that.

''What are you doing this weekend then? Drooling over my brother?'' he asked with a smirk, he was surprised by the after effects of his words, he felt like he had just been kicked in the stomach. It only lasted for a second, but it _hurt._

''Ha ha.'' she deadpanned. ''No, I'm going to Oak Lake. I couldn't go last week, remember?''

_Kick._ There is was again. Just because he had thought about her hanging out with Damien West all weekend. ''That sounds cool.''

''Yeah, I can't wait to see them. How about you, what are you doing?''

''Avoiding the family, probably.''

Haley sighed. ''Nathan, you can't cut them out.''

''I'm not,'' he denied. ''I see Lily all of the time. I only avoid Luke, my Dad, and _Karen._'' he said, not being about to call Karen 'Mom' any longer.

''But it's not Lucas' fault. He doesn't know.''

Nathan glared at her. ''Okay, I'll just go and hang out with a guy I barely like these days, who I've just discovered isn't even my full brother.'' he said sarcastically.

''It's still there, that half means something.''

''Yeah, the bad half. Dan.''

''I'm just trying to help.''

Nathan smiled slightly. ''I know, I'm sorry.''

Haley smiled too. He never used to apologise for his actions. ''It's okay. I get why you're pissed off. I know you, remember?''

He raised an eyebrow teasingly at her. ''Is that so?'' he asked coyly, a smirk forming on his lips.

''Yep,'' she nodded. ''You're stubborn, but you let _extremely_ awesome people in, like me, obviously.''

Nathan laughed. ''Obviously.'' he mocked.

''Um, your favorite colour is blue,'' Haley continued. ''You adore the little sister I'm still dying to meet. You love basketball -even though we all know that- but you don't let it take over you, because you know that one day it could be gone. Uh, you're smart, you just need to put a little more effort in. You're persistent, like when you wouldn't take no for an answer when you wanted me to tutor you. You _love_ The Simpsons, and you hate Crazy Carrie.'' she finished with a successful smile, especially at the last fact. She then glanced at her watch and stood up, and grabbing the sausage barm which she still hasn't ate. ''I have to go, I'm meeting Julian.'' _Kick._ ''Have a good weekend.''

''At least it won't be as bad as the last one.'' he joked to her retreating figure, still stunned by how much she knows him. What stunned him even more was that he's sure he knows just as much about her.

Haley turned around and sent him a small smile. ''Take it easy. You should do something fun this weekend, we know you deserve It.'' she said softly, leaning against the door frame where she was now stood. ''Plus, you got a B in history, remember? You need to celebrate.''

''Thanks, Hales.''

''Anytime.''

* * *

''So, you're going to Oak Lake tomorrow, huh?'' Mia asked as they sat at their desk in their music class, the same seat they've sat in since Haley joined Tree Hill High.

Haley nodded, the familiar smile forming on her lips. ''Yep. I can't wait to see them all again, it's been over a month.''

Mia smiled, thinking about the guy who Haley's going to see tomorrow. She's been talking to Chase more and more this past week. It could be kinda weird, but at least she genuinely knows who this guy is. Not some creepy weirdo. Haley's known him most of her life. And even though they've only talked and typed to each other, she's feeling pretty crazy about him.

''Say hi to Chase for me.''

Haley beamed. Mia and Chase. Chase and Mia. It just sounded perfect. Her two best friends dating! That would be amazing. She didn't even worry about the long distance thing, because she knows that Chase would _never_ cheat, he thinks it's completely wrong. Neither would Mia.

''Just call me Cupid Haley.'' she muttered, which Mia didn't hear.

* * *

_Knock. Knock._ Haley knocked on the door excitedly. Since her mother sold her old house so they could afford to buy the new one, every time Haley visited her friends she stayed at Rachel's now. Which meant that she would be sleeping at Rachel's with Damien there too, that meant that Chase would sleep over too. Just like old times.

The door opened and she immediately saw her best friend's shiny red hair, it was Rachel's most noticeable feature.

''Haley!'' she screamed in excitement, pulling her into a bone crushing hug. ''I've missed you.''

''Missed you too, Rach.''

Rachel broke away from the embrace and opened the door wider. ''Come on, bitch. Damien's in his room.''

Haley followed Rachel into the house, carrying her overnight bag along with her. It's 10pm, Friday night. Haley had done her shift at the café then went straight to Oak Lake, so she could spend as much time here as possible until she had to go home. ''It's called his _room_ now? Is he officially living here?''

Rachel shrugged nonchalantly. ''Well he's been living here for over a week now. He's pretty settled, so it's his. Don't worry, Hales, he's not staying in your spare room.''

''I wasn't worried about that.''

They reached upstairs and walked into Damien's 'room', seeing him lay on his bed listening to his ipod and reading a _Sports Illustrated,_ not noticing their presence.

Haley jumped onto the bed with a squeal, straddling his lap and pulling the magazine away and pulling his earphones from his ears.

Damien beamed when he saw her. ''Hey!'' he said happily, pulling her down into a hug and rolling her over on the bed, boxing her in. ''I've missed you, buddy.'' he declared, now leaning on top of her. Haley and Damien were always a little _over_ friendly sometimes, some people often mistaken them as a couple.

''I've missed you too, West. No get off me.'' she told him swatting him away.

Damien rolled back over a rested on the headboard of the bed while Haley sat up, and mimicked his actions. Rachel came and sat Indian style on the middle of the bed, her cheery mood less 'cheery'.

''Where's Chase?'' Haley frowned. _Chase is always here._

''He had to go and see his grandmother, it's her birthday, he said he'll be here soon.''

Damien yawned. ''He'll probably just spend all his time talking to that girl, though.''

Haley grinned. ''Mia?''

''Is that her name?''

She nodded. ''Yep. Guys, she's awesome, completely perfect for Chase. I don't know why I've never noticed it before.''

''Wait,'' Rachel said. ''So _you_ set them up?''

''Yeah, why?''

Rachel and Damien both grabbed a cushion simultaneously and hit Haley with it, causing her to moan.

''What the hell was that for?'' she whined, rubbing her now sore head.

''She's stolen Chase!'' Damien exclaimed. ''He's always on his laptop, or on his phone. I swear he's going to get fat from all the hours he sits on his sofa on Facebook talking to her. He's not been to the skate park in _two days_, two Haley!''

Uh oh, he called her Haley, this _has_ to be bad.

''Yeah,'' Rachel agreed. ''It's like we're losing him.''

''We're not losing him,'' Haley denied. ''I live an hour and a half away, and you've not lost me. Mia's great, she's an amazing singer, and she's a great friend.''

''Better than us.'' Damien grumbled.

Haley eyed the two of them. ''This isn't about Chase,'' she accused. ''This is about you thinking that you've lost me to Mia and Julian. You think Mia's taking Chase too. You guys are jealous!''

Rachel sighed. ''We just love ya, Hales. It's been fifteen months, we miss you like crazy, it's not the same.''

''It's never going to be the same.''

''I know, but it's hard to get used to, that's all.'' Damien said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and giving her a side hug.

''I love you too. You'll always be my best friends, even if we don't see each other for years, it's always gonna be there. _No one_ can take our friendship away, those memories, they're too special to get erased by distance.'' Haley told them sincerely.

Rachel let out a snort. ''You're such a nerd.''

_''Kidding,'' she said sheepishly. ''So just partying and drinking, huh?''_

_''Sorry to disappoint you, nerd, but I don't 'party' and 'drink' every weekend. I'm going to Duke with Lucas this weekend so he can look around; he wants to go there next year. What are you doing?''_

Haley would have normally hit Rachel for her comment, but _nerd_ was her nickname from Nathan. So she smiled instead.

Damien's bedroom door opened and Chase walked in, the familiar grin stuck to his face, which widened when he saw Haley leaned against the headboard next to Damien on the bed. ''Hey, Haley J!'' he said happily, jumping on the bed and kissing her cheek before sitting Indian style next to Rachel at the middle of the bed.

''Hey Chase. You spoke to Mia today?''

Chase nodded. ''About an hour ago. But she said she was hanging out with Julian at the café, so we had to stop talking.''

Haley smiled. ''That's nice.''

''That reminds me,'' he said, his happy face then turning into an angry one. ''Why the hell didn't you tell us that you were tutoring Nathan Scott?''

_I'm going to kill Mia._

Haley had only told Rachel about Nathan's offer, and when she agreed to tutor him. She 'accidentally' forgotten to tell her two boy best friends from Oak Lake, and she _might_ have told Rachel not to tell them either. She knows how protective Chase and Damien are; she didn't want them to cause trouble or anything.

''What?'' Damien exclaimed in anger. God, he _hates_ Nathan Scott. He had an attitude, similar to his. It irritated him. What irritated him more was the fact that Nathan was better at basketball than Damien, and the Scott could never miss a chance to rub it in Damien's face. He's also heard that Nathan's a major man whore, he doesn't want Rachel and Haley going anywhere near him.

Rachel gulped. ''Yeah, Haley. Why didn't you tell us?''

Haley gasped. ''Don't lie, you whore. You know!''

''You knew?'' Chase asked Rachel in complete shock.

''You're fucking tutoring that asshole!''

That comment from Damien made Haley feel angry. He didn't know Nathan like she did, he didn't know how nice Nathan was to her, and everything he's been through. Damien had no right to judge a guy who barely knows Nathan, when Haley's grown closer to him for weeks. ''He's not an asshole.''

''Oh, God. You like him, don't you? The brother, I'm fine with. I agreed that you could like the brother. Not Nathan, he's such a tool.''

''You agreed?'' Haley screamed, jumping off the bed in a huff. ''Who the hell do you think you are? You don't know him like I do, okay? He's sweet and kind and funny. He's my friend, nothing more.'' Why did that revelation cause a pain in her chest? ''He gives me cookies, he's been buying me breakfast all week. He watched _Family Guy _with me, even though he doesn't like it. I burned my hand, and he made it better. Yes, I still like Lucas. Not Nathan. That doesn't mean you can decide who I can have a crush on. I came here to see you guys, not fight.''

Damien considered her words. Haley had a good taste in people, she knew if they were good or bad. If they were bad, then she wouldn't be around them. So there had to be some good in Nathan Scott, right? ''You're right. I'm sorry, Hales. I still don't trust him though.''

Haley smiled. ''You don't have to. You've just got to let me make my own decisions.''

Damien grabbed her hand and pulled her back onto the bed. ''What do you say? Cookies and _Family Guy_ marathon. We'll show you we're better than Nathan Scott.''

Haley giggled. ''That sounds awesome actually.''

* * *

Nathan watched as the waves crashed against the shore from the balcony of his Father's beach house. No one would realise he was gone, well, except Lily. He could bring her here tomorrow to play on the beach, but today was _his _day. Nathan had taken Haley's advice and decided to do something 'fun', even though he knew it wasn't going to be. It was official; he's turned into a brooder.

He has the letter in his hands, the one his Mom wrote to him. He keeps reading it over and over again to try and find any hidden messages, but he couldn't find any. The letter was clear and simple, his Mom slept with his Dad, he got married, and Karen was pregnant. When she told him she was scared because she had no money, while he had bucket loads. She gave him up to Karen for a better life, but then she fell in love with the baby, so she decided not to. Dan planted drugs on her threatening if she takes Nathan from him then he'll go to the police. Deb planned to escape with the baby, while she was at the bank her water broke, and she died giving birth. That's all he could figure out.

He also knows that his Mother loved him with all of her heat. And she wanted him to never live a life of regrets.

But he is.

Nathan regrets agreeing to let Lucas tell those girls they slept with him, rather than Lucas so he wouldn't get a bad reputation, which meant Haley wouldn't tutor him at first.

Nathan regrets being such an ass to Haley when they first met.

Nathan regrets acting like a big shot, which Haley hates because he thinks he's better than everyone else.

Nathan regrets not making real friends while he had the chance, like Haley's.

Haley. Haley. Haley.

It was always about _Haley._

Every thought he had, it always linked with her in some way. Everything he saw, reminded him of something about her. Everything he did made him wonder what Haley would think of him for doing it.

Nathan often wondered what she was doing in a certain moment in time. If she would be with Mia, or Julian. Or if she was working. But every time he thought that, he always hoped that she would be happy. Like now, she's with her friends in Oak Lake. He hopes she's having a good time, he hopes she's having fun. He hopes that one of her best friends hasn't suddenly fallen in love with her.

Even though all of these thoughts run through his mind.

He can't find a reason _why._ Because every other reason never made sense. He couldn't have a crush on her, because like he thought yesterday, that was _crazy._ She's his friend, probably his best. She's helped him out, cheered him up when he was vulnerable. That's got to be it.

Hasn't it?

* * *

''Here we are,'' Haley announced, walking into the dining room with two plates in her hands, Chase following her close behind with two more. ''Jammy toast.''

Damien took the plate from her and happily took a bite. ''Haley, you are a legend.'' he announced with his mouth full.

''Hey!'' Chase whined, handing a plate to Haley and sitting down. ''I helped.''

Haley rolled her eyes as she took a seat. ''You got out the plates, and made the drinks.''

Chase frowned; it wasn't his fault he couldn't cook. ''The drinks are good though, right?''

''Chase, you emptied the bottled water into a glass.'' Rachel told him with a giggle. ''I saw you throwing the bottles in the trash. It's okay, you have your talents too. Haley's is being a world class, show off.'' she teased.

Haley mock gasped, though she knew it was true. ''No more Mac and Cheese for you.''

Rachel laughed. ''Oh no, how will I go on without all of the saturated fat?'' she said dramatically.

Damien scoffed. ''Rach, are you seriously calling yourself fat? You're perfect just the way you are.'' he told her, taking another bite of his toast. ''Don't be silly.''

''Thanks, West.'' she said with a smile.

''So, what are we doing today?'' Chase asked them, his Cheshire cat grin still on his face.

''I need to go over the cheer routine.'' Rachel told them. ''It's the game tonight, so we need to prepare. Hales, do you wanna come?'' Rachel has been the captain of the Oak Lake cheerleading squad since the beginning of junior year, so only for a couple of months. But she's really great at it.

Haley nodded, she still spoke to most of the squad since she left. ''Sure. What are you guys gonna do?''

''Well, Chase will probably go on my laptop, while I play on Rachel's Xbox.'' Damien answered with a bored tone. ''I don't have to go to the gym until later.''

''How did you know?'' Chase joked, knowing that his friends knew that he's been talking to Mia all week, and that he will ask for the laptop in the next five minutes.

A couple of minutes later they had all finished their toast and drinks.

''Hey Hales, you ready to go? I need to get there a little early.''

''Um, yeah.'' Haley said, thankful that they had gotten dressed earlier. ''Let's go.''

She stood up and kissed Chase and Damien's cheeks, something she regularly does, and she even did it before she left. It was just natural with them.

''See you, guys.''

As they were walking out of the door they heard Chase say something which made them giggle.

''Hey Damien, can I go on your laptop?''

* * *

A pair of eyes watched as Nathan Scott sat on the porch of his beach house, looking out at the water peacefully. It was now lunchtime, so the beach had gotten a little busier. It's almost March, so it's getting warmer. People were starting to wear swimming suits again and skirts as they walked down the sand. But not a tiny bikini, which barely held anything together like this girl was wearing.

She walked across the sand and climbed up the steps onto the porch, flicking her hair as she approached the guy who still hasn't noticed her.

''Hey Nathan,'' she said seductively. ''You wanna come and play on the beach?''

Nathan glanced at the owner of the voice. _Slut _was the first thought that ran through his mind. He knew who she was, she's hit on him a couple of times, she even sent him a Candy Gram. Her bikini barely covered anything, and you could see the goose bumps on her skin. She even had makeup on, and her hair was straightened. Which was pointless if you're planning on going in the ocean.

He looked away after only looking at her for two seconds. ''No, I'm busy.''

The person's eyes widened in shock. How can he say no to her? Has he _seen_ what she's wearing? ''Doing?''

''Something that doesn't involve you.'' he muttered, still not looking in her direction.

She huffed. ''Fine, I guess I'll see you later then.''

''Don't count on it.'' he grumbled, which she heard as she stomped down the porch steps and walked back down the long pathway towards the beach.

Where she would stay _alone._

_

* * *

_

Haley looked at the familiar streets as she and Rachel rode in Rachel's car back to her house. Haley had helped them out, and taught them some steps. She had also caught up with a few of the girls she had been friends with, hopefully in some ways she still was.

''So, what's it like living with Damien then?''

Rachel smiled. ''It's great. He buys food when we run out and I can't be bothered going to the store, he's clean, he doesn't make a mess. When I offered to let him stay with me I kinda regretted it as soon as I said it, but now it's really amazing. He is.''

Haley was slightly weirded out, Rachel had never called Damien_ amazing_ before. ''I bet it's good when he brings all of his hot basketball friends over, right?''

''I guess,'' Rachel shrugged. ''But they're all losers. I've been thinking about it lately and I'm kind of sick of it all, you know? All of the parties, gossip, rumours, meaningless sex. I don't want it anymore. I want to be happy, like Chase is when he talks to Mia.''

''Really?'' Haley asked with a happy smile, she has always wanted Rachel to tone down on her mad lifestyle. ''That's great.''

''Yeah, I want what you want with Lucas, a proper relationship.''

Haley's smile widened. ''With a guy like whom?''

''Someone amazing. Like. Someone who's not dirty. Someone who just helps you out even when you don't ask him to.'' Rachel hadn't realised that she had just described Damien West. ''Someone who would treat me right, with respect. The same respect I deserve.''

''You do, Rach. You really do.''

''Enough about me. Speaking of Lucas, how's that going?''

Haley blushed, though those butterflies still hadn't came back from Monday when Lucas didn't care where Nathan was, when he couldn't get in touch with him. She was more worried about Nathan. Now she thinks about it, she realises that she _has_ been thinking about Nathan more than Lucas. She hardly thinks of the older Scott brother now, and more about the younger one. She knows that the crush on Lucas is still there, but maybe it's not as strong as before.

''Hales,'' Rachel prodded. ''Wait... No! It's Nathan isn't it? I said it, didn't I? I said Nathan would fall for you first. But I didn't expect you'd feel the same way. God, Haley! Really? This is... this is good right? Is Nathan the one you want?''

Haley heard her comment, but she didn't answer.

Because she doesn't know who the hell she likes anymore.

* * *

''Hey Nerd.'' Nathan greeted, sitting across from her at _their_ table at the tutor centre and handing her the regular sausage barm and hot chocolate. It was like déjà vu of Friday, except this time he'd just had a crappy weekend while she's probably just had an amazing one.

Haley grinned at him. ''Thanks Jock.''

''So, how was that weekend of yours?''

''It was amazing!'' she gushed. ''It felt so great seeing them again. And Damien won his basketball game, and Chase and Mia are getting closer. It was just awesome.''

Nathan smiled, at least she had a good weekend, that was the most important thing. ''That's great, Hales.''

''Yeah. Oh, I heard something about you.''

Nathan rolled his eyes. ''What was it? Did Damien call me a dick? Because that's not a surprise.''

Haley felt the heat rise in her cheeks. ''Um, asshole actually, but that doesn't matter. There's a cheerleader at Oak Lake... Kimberly, I think her name is. I was talking to her when I was helping her practice a-''

''Wait,'' Nathan interrupted with a smirk. ''You help cheerleaders? You cheerlead?'' he asked, picturing Haley in a cheer uniform, which just caused his smirk to grow.

Haley's face was now bright red, but she tried to ignore it, so she continued. ''And she said that you slept with her last year when you were over there for an away game.''

_Lucas, again. It's always Lucas._ ''It wasn't me, you know? It was Luke. I told you, remember?''

She remembered, it was permanently stuck into her brain, the fact that Lucas isn't the perfect guy she had thought. ''I know, I just thought you should know what people were saying about you.''

Nathan smiled softly at her. ''Thanks, Hales.''

''What for?''

''Believing me, not many people do.''

* * *

The same pair of eyes from the beach watched in amazement as Nathan had breakfast with the nerdy tutor, _again._ This just wasn't right; she's a nerd, the clue's in the name. So why does he keep having breakfast with her in the geek centre? And why was he brooding on the beach on Saturday? This was just completely messed up. It wasn't right. He was supposed to be _hers._

Those eyes widened when they saw Nathan smile. She had never seen that before off the court, he always smiled at games, but never when he was not playing. She had seen him smirk at people, or _fake_ smile at people. But this one was real; it even made his eyes sparkle a little.

He wasn't smiling at her, no.

Nathan was smiling a _real_ smile at the nerdy tutor.

* * *

**AN: **Happy Valentines Day! Hope your all having an awesome day, even if you've not go any one to share it with (_Like me :'(_), it's okay though, we can all be single pringles together:) Hope you liked this, it was the longest chapter so far for this story. Just think of it as my own personal Valentines Day card.

**mm** - Hey, thanks for reviewing. I know, I got far too carried away with the Naley in my Brulian story, but a lot of the people who read it loved Naley anyways. Sorry if you didn't like that, but I can't change it now, nor do I want to. The Brulian in this is _slowly_ growing, it will happen eventually. Promise. Thanks again!:)

Oh! Song was 'Crush' by David Archuleta. Great, now it's stuck in my head...

Please review, you'll get a preview! And yey! We're on over **100 **reviews, thank you so much!


	11. Chapter Eleven

_Could this be out of line? _  
_To say you're the only one breaking me down like this_  
_You're the only one I would take a shot on_  
_Keep me hanging on so contagiously_

Lily bounced around the living room, waiting for her brother to return from his tutoring session. It's Monday, which means it's the day of the first dance class. She was super excited, she couldn't wait to learn how to dance and make her parents proud of her for once. It doesn't start for another two hours, but she just can't sit still.

''Lily, stop bouncing around.'' Lucas told her as he tried to play on his Xbox in the living room.

''I'm so excited!'' she declared, sitting still for the first time all day.

''What for?'' he asked as he continued to press the buttons on the controller aggressively.

''Nathan's taking me to a dance class. Don't tell Mom and Dad though, it's a surprise.''

Lucas nodded and stared at the screen intently. ''Where's Nathan, anyway?''

''With his tutor.''

Dan knew about Nathan's tutoring when he met Haley a couple of weeks ago, but he didn't like to speak about it, because it was embarrassing. He hadn't even told his wife. But one day when the four of them were having breakfast Lily had said that she wished Nathan was there too, but he was with his tutor. So now Lucas and Karen knew, but they didn't question the raven-haired Scott about it. They both knew about Nathan's bad grades too.

Lily gasped suddenly and her smile widened. ''Guess what Lukey!''

''What?''

''Nathan's tutors name is Haley, and Gaby said that the dance teacher's name is Haley, too. What if it's the same one? Maybe her and Nathan could be together?''

Lucas chuckled. He knew that Nathan would never date a nerd, even if she was hot. ''There are a lot of Haley's in Tree Hill, Lil.''

''So? They could be 'meant to be', like Cinderella and Prince Charming.''

''I don't think so, Lily.''

Lily shrugged and turned to the door when she heard it open. Nathan walked in with his back pack slung over his shoulder, a small smile on his face as he walked into the living room. ''Hey Princess, you ready for your dance class?''

She grinned at her brother and nodded furiously, jumping into his awaiting arms. ''Yep, only two hours to go.''

''See,'' Nathan smiled, tapping the tip of her nose with his free hand. ''You're getting smarter already.''

''I know, Miss. Lauren said so.''

''She's did? That's amazing.''

Lily's smile widened, if it was possible. ''I know.''

''Hey Nate,'' Lucas said from the sofa. ''D'you wanna play on the Xbox? We haven't done that in a while.''

Nathan's smile faded. He just couldn't look at Lucas in the same way, he wasn't his full brother. Lucas has always been a pain to him. Lucas has always belittled him. Lucas has always teased him. It could be in a 'brotherly' way, but it's not. Because Lucas points out every flaw Nathan has, just like Dan. Lucas is like a mini version of him. Now Nathan is only half of Lucas, he doesn't feel obliged to put up with that crap anymore.

''Um, no. I'm taking Lily to dance class.''

''In two hours.'' Lucas laughed. ''C'mon, man, what's up? You've been acting weird all week.''

''I have to get ready and do some homework. I don't have time.'' he said, placing Lily on the ground and grabbing his backpack before walking up the stairs.

Leaving his curious _half _brother behind.

* * *

''Lily, Lily slow down.'' Nathan complained as Lily dragged him along the car park by the hand. ''Lily, stop it. It doesn't start for another couple of minutes and car parks are dangerous.''

Lily slowed down, walking by Nathan's side this time as they reached the Kerlow centre. ''Sorry.''

Nathan nodded as they walked through the doors. ''Where do we go now?'' he mumbled, knowing Lily wouldn't know the answer seen as she's never been here. It was just a community centre with different classes held in different rooms. Like ballroom dancing and yoga, things like that. There's even an AA meeting going on in one of the other rooms.

He then spotted a big notice board near the entrance, they walked over to it.

_Kids Dance Class, ages 5-10. 6pm. Hall 3._

''Okay, this way Lil.'' Nathan announced, leading her towards hall three after seeing the directions on the walls. He then noticed other children walking in that direction with their parents. Most of them were girls, and there was one boy too.

They entered the medium sized hall and noticed parents surrounding a little table in the corner, probably to give their name and hand in the money before they got started. Nathan crouched down so he was eye level with his sister. ''Most people have paid, so I'll go and give it your name. Go and find Gaby.''

Lily searched the hall for her friend. ''She's already here, her cousin's gone.''

Nathan nodded. ''Go and find her.''

''Okay, you're still going to stay, right? Look, there are chairs at the side of the room.''

He smiled. ''Course I am, silly.''

''Good, see ya later, Natey.'' she said, before skipping off to the six year old who was practicing dance moves in the centre of the room, along with the other girls waiting for the class to start.

Nathan walked over to the table and waited for the woman in front of her to pay the girl at the small table who he still couldn't see.

The woman moved and Nathan had to hide his gasp when he saw the girl sat at the small table, looking at him with a small blush on her face. Kinda like when they first met. Only this time their hearts started to race, and a smile appeared on their faces unknowingly.

''Nathan, how did you know I did dance class? Are you stalking me now?'' she asked in a teasing tone, trying to get over her shock over the fact that he was here.

Maybe Lily was right, all of this could be meant to be.

''Nah, that's you with Lucas, remember?'' he said, referring to the time he had called Haley informing her that Lucas was at the book store, so Haley had went to see him.

Haley gasped. ''You told me to!''

''I merely suggested it, Hales.''

Wow, her nickname sounded so good when he said it. ''Whatever, what are you doing here?''

''My sister heard about this place from Gaby, you know, the spoilt kid?''

Haley laughed. ''How could I not know Gaby Davis?''

Nathan rolled his eyes with a chuckle. ''More like Gobby Davis.''

''Don't be mean,'' she scolded lightly. ''Where's your sister? I've never seen her. Does she look like you?''

Nathan pointed to his sister with a proud smile as she danced around the room 'elegantly' with Gaby. ''That's her, Lily Roe Scott, by the way.''

Haley just had to 'aaw' at her cuteness. ''She's so adorable.''

''I know.'' he said, handing the money to her. ''That's enough, right?''

''Yeah,'' she nodded.

''Oh, and Lily kinda wanted me to stay. She gets nervous when one of us isn't with her, especially because this is her first time. She'll probably ignore me the whole time, but is it okay if I sit down over there?'' he pointed to the row of plastic chairs at the back of the room. ''I'll be quiet, I promise.''

Haley's smile widened, she never spent time with Nathan not tutoring, even though around twenty kids were in the room too, this was still special to her. ''Course you can.''

Just as she answered, two small bodies ran over to them. ''Natey,'' Lily said with a huff, with Gaby by her side as they stood in front of the older Scott. ''The girls are complaining that you're distracting the teacher, don't make them hate me on my first day! They want to dance.''

Haley just had to giggle; she stood up and kneeled down to their level, like Nathan had done earlier. ''Hey Lily,'' she greeted, sticking out her hand formally. ''Nathan's told me a lot about you. I'm Haley.''

Lily shook her hand, feeling more mature. ''Are you Nathan's girlfriend?''

A blush rose to the older girls cheeks at the thought. ''No, I'm his tutor.'' she said.

''Nathan talks about you all of the time.'' Lily informed her, copying what she's heard from many teen films she's watched with Gaby. This was supposed to bring them closer, or so it did in the movies.

Nathan blushed slightly. ''No I don't, Lil.''

Haley's cheek darkened, even though she had no idea what Nathan could have said about her. ''Really?'' she asked coyly, looking up at her tutee who's cheeks had now turned a little more darker.

''I just told her that you were my tutor, and how you're making me smarter.''

''Oh,'' she said, unsure as to why she was so disappointed. ''Okay, are you ready to start to class girls?''

''Yeah!'' the two girls screamed, before running back to the others.

''Okay girls,'' Haley shouted, walking into the centre to get their attention. ''Everyone get into a space.''

* * *

_Wow._

That was the word that fell from Nathan's lips as he watched his tutor from the back of the room. The class had twenty minutes left, and those other forty minutes were truly incredible. He had planned to come here and listen to his ipod while playing a game of SNAKE on his phone. But he was glad that he didn't, oh he was more than glad.

As soon as she started to dance, he was hooked into watching the rest of the class. They were just simple dance moves (obviously, the kids _are_ only young and won't be able to do complex dance moves.) but he was just absolutely amazed, especially as she twirled randomly when the girls were practicing the simpler moves.

It mesmerized him how well she interacted with the kids. She would repeat moves numerous times so they would understand what she was doing, and she never looked tired or frustrated. If a child didn't understand, then she would help them. If one of them fell over or hurt themselves, then she would take care of them and make them feel better. All with the same breathtaking smile on her face.

That same smile made him feel like he couldn't breathe. It felt like the room would suddenly light up when she looked over to him occasionally, wearing that smile, showing her perfect teeth.

_Wow._

_

* * *

_

Brooke Davis walked into the hall like she usually did every Monday. She always likes to show up a couple of minutes before the end so she could see Gaby at her best. Just like her parents, Gaby's didn't care either, they went away a lot, or just went out. Which meant Gaby often had to be left alone with babysitters, so Brooke always makes an effort to take her to her dance class on Mondays, and any other time she can hang out with the little girl.

She wasn't surprised when she saw Nathan sat on one of the chairs. Gaby had told her that Lily was joining this week, and Brooke just knew that Nathan would attend. Everyone knows he has a soft spot for his little sister.

But what did surprise her was the fact that he was smiling a _real_ smile at Haley, the dance teacher who was pressing play on the stereo. Brooke only sees that _real_ smile at games, so this certainly was surprising.

She walked over to him and sat down, causing him to jump slightly.

''Hey Brooke.'' he muttered, not even looking at her.

''Hey,'' she grinned. ''Looks like someone's hot for their sisters teacher, and I'm not talking about Miss. Lauren, Nate. Haley does look pretty hot right now, but doesn't she like Lucas?''

_Kick._ There it goes again this that kick in the stomach, which he gets whenever someone mentions a guy and Haley. ''I don't know what you're talking about, and I wasn't looking at her. I don't know if she likes Lucas, nor do I care, he doesn't even feel the same way about her.'' he lied, well the bit about him caring anyway. Of course he cares, he cares _so damn _much.

Brooke just smiled, seeing right past his lie. ''Whatever you say Nate, but your eyes don't lie.''

No, they don't.

_Oh God, do I like Haley?_ He couldn't help but think. Nathan looked at his tutor at the front of the room, who still had the same breathtaking smile on her face. It suddenly felt like he was having a massive heart attack, it was beating so fast. His stomach was doing summersaults as a weird feeling swirled through it. Yeah, he's felt something like this for the tutor before, but not to this level.

It scared the absolute crap out of him.

He stood up suddenly. ''Um, Brooke. Can you please take Lily home, I, um, I'm not feeling well.'' Nathan said quickly, before bolting out of the door. He just had to be alone for a while and figure out what the hell was going on with himself. Everything was just weird, it didn't feel right. But he didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

Brooke just sat on her chair completely baffled. _What the hell was that?_

* * *

''Okay girls, that was great. I'll see you next week.'' Haley announced to the girls when she realised that the hour was over, and when she realised that all of the parents had entered the room, waiting for Haley to finish the class.

The girls all thanked Haley quickly and ran over to their parents, excited to tell them what they'd just learned in the class.

Lily ran over to Haley and grabbed her by the hand. ''Come and see Nathan.'' she ordered, pulling her towards the seat where Nathan was. When they reached there they realised that he wasn't there. It was just Brooke on the seat next to the one he was sat on earlier, with Gaby sat on her lap.

The little girl's face fell; she couldn't believe that he didn't stay the whole time, that wasn't like her brother. ''Where's Natey?''

''Um, sweetie. He had to go, he wasn't feeling well, he didn't want you to get sick too.'' Brooke said softly, wanting to kill her sort-of friend Nathan after seeing the sad look on Lily's face. They were friends, but just because they knew the same people and sat on the same crowded table at lunch. ''Do you want to come to Karen's for some ice cream with me and Gabs?''

Lily smiled slightly and shrugged. ''Okay. But can Haley come too?''

''Yeah, if she wants to.''

Haley looked at Lily's sad face and realised that there was no way that she could say no to the little girl. ''Um, sure.''

* * *

The café wasn't too busy when they arrived, but it never really is, except for after games on game days. After the girls got a booth and ordered which ice cream they wanted, they just sat down and talked. Haley had actually started to like Brooke, despite her first day at Tree Hill High, and Brooke felt the same way about Haley. They were mainly talking to the younger girls, but it was _nice._

''Haley, do you have a boyfriend?'' Lily asked with a cheeky grin, she was desperate to get Nathan and Haley together. Even though she was six, she knew that something was there between the two. She had never seen Nathan smile so much at a girl who wasn't her before. And she was pretty sure Haley felt the same way about her brother.

''No,''

Lily's smile widened, she was about to talk again but Brooke interrupted her.

''Who's that guy you're always hanging around with?''

Haley laughed, feeling happy that something was developing with 'Brulian'. Despite what she thought about Brooke, she's wanted them to be together for a long time. She wants Julian to be happy, he definitely deserves it. ''No, he's one of my best friends.'' she informed the green eyed girl. ''I don't like him that way, and even if I did, he likes someone else.''

Brooke perked up at the news. Haley had told her about Julian when she first met her, well met her for the second time. Brooke had been genuinely curious about Julian, she knows he's gorgeous. When she first noticed him with Haley the day after the dance class, it felt like the air had been knocked out of her. She's felt like this with Lucas, but not this soon, and not this much. She's never even spoken to Julian, but she's already got a huge crush on him.

''Is it anybody I know?'' she asked coyly.

Haley zipped her lips and pretended to throw away an imaginary key. ''That would be telling.''

''Wait, it's not that singer girl is it?''

''Nope, she's kinda with my other best friend.''

Brooke's heart lifted back up after dropping in the stomach at her previous question. ''Oh.''

The door jingled and Lucas Scott entered, with his permanent innocent smile stuck on his lips. As he walked further into the café he noticed his little sister sat at one of the booths with her friend, who was the cousin of Brooke Davis. He also saw Haley (he had forgotten her last name), who he had heard she had a crush on him, and he recently found out was tutoring Nathan. So this was perfect.

Lucas walked over to the booth and kissed Lily's forehead lightly. ''Hey girls, how's it going?''

''Hey Lukey,'' Lily answered. ''I told you, Haley's my dance teacher. Meant to be, huh?''

''Wow,'' he said in surprise. ''I didn't know you could dance Haley.''

Haley blushed, something she often does when people talk about her dancing. Surprisingly, it wasn't because Lucas was actually talking to her. ''Um, yeah, sort of.''

''She's awesome,'' Brooke piped up. ''I know you do easy moves, but I can tell that you're good, it's always like you're always holding back.''

''Yeah, Haley's really good.'' Gaby said with a grin.

Haley's cheeks darkened as she took a spoonful of her ice cream, hoping to cool her down. ''Whatever.'' she mumbled.

''Um, Haley?'' Lucas asked. ''Can I talk to you for a minute? _Alone_?''

''I, uh, I, yeah.'' she stuttered, standing up and shuffling past Lily so she could get out of the booth. It was weird, she didn't get why she was stuttering. But she was nervous, it was a bad nervous too. She hoped he _wasn't_ trying to be with her or anything, she doesn't want to be his next conquest. Haley's not even sure if she even likes him even more, she's pretty sure her crush has faded.

They walked outside the café and stood outside the doors.

At the exact same time Nathan was walking on the sidewalk across the road.

He was walking around Tree Hill to clear his head, and he had realised something. When he had reached the river court it had hit him like a ton of bricks. He liked Haley. And he was certain that he loved everything about her. Her smile, her hair, her eyes, her button nose, her clothes. It wasn't just that though, it was the other stuff too. Like her blush, her laugh, her voice, her intelligence, her feistiness. He could go on and on in his mind every single thing he loves about her, but he hasn't got all week.

But when he noticed Lucas and Haley stood outside the café, his heart _dropped._

So he ran away.

''Uh, what did you want to talk to me about?'' Haley asked after several seconds of silence.

''Nathan.''

''What about him?'' she asked. And _that_ was when those butterflies appeared, the ones which she's been wondering if they would ever return, and it wasn't because of Lucas, it was because Lucas mentioned his brother, well half brother.

Lucas ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair. ''He's been acting really weird lately, is something going on with him?''

''Why would I know?'' she asked nervously, Nathan had said that he didn't want anyone to know, so she was trying to keep that secret, despite the fact she's not a very good liar.

''I know you're tutoring him, Haley.''

_Oh._ ''Oh, did he tell you that?''

Lucas shook his head. ''Lily said that Nathan is being tutored by someone called Haley.''

''And why do you think that it's me?''

Lucas smirked, preparing to lay on the charm. ''You're the only Haley I know that works at the tutor centre, and you're beautiful.''

Haley _should_ have smiled at the fact that he knew she worked at the tutor centre, and those butterflies _should_ have appeared in her stomach. More importantly, her heart _should _have raised and her stomach _should_ have gone crazy. She _should_ have thought he was the most gorgeous guy in the world with that smirk on his face.

But that didn't happen.

Instead she wished that _Nathan_ was the one that called her beautiful.

So she just blushed, like she does whenever she receives a compliment. ''Why's that important?''

''Because Nathan's wouldn't be tutored by just anyone,'' _so he _does_ think I'm beautiful. _''And I've actually seen Nathan doing his work. I heard you're a good tutor too, so I figured you're the best person to ask. Has he said anything?''

''No,'' she lied. ''I don't know what's going on with him.''

No way was she going to break the trust Nathan had in her, absolutely not. Haley often pictures his face in her mind when he was crying over the fact that he never got to meet his real Mom, and his Dad and Karen have been lying to him his whole life. Nathan didn't want Lucas to know, so she wasn't going to tell him. She would never betray Nathan like that.

''I'm really worried about him, it's like he's completely closed off. It's like he's avoiding me.''

But he's not been closed off with Haley, and he's _never_ avoided her.

And the thought of that made her smile.

* * *

**AN: **Hope you liked this chapter. OMG, OMG, OMG, he realised it! Now we just have to wait for Haley too;) Thanks for all of the reviews, I still can't believe we're on **100.**

_Please know that I'm yours to keep, my beautiful girl._ Ah, sorry, I've just became pretty obsessed with that song since it was on OTH the other day, and I felt like typing my fave lyrics from it. Buy it, it's amazing! 'The Girl' by 'City and Colour'. And the song from the start was by another awesome band 'Acceptance' and it's called 'So Contagious', and I don't own it (even though I wish I did)

Anyhooooo, please review. And as always I'll send you a preview of the next chapter, **x**


	12. Chapter Twelve

_So let me ask you I just have to know that you're not mine  
Do you feel free, have what you need or do you still feel scared inside?  
Cause I am on the line and don't know what to do  
No you know I am on the line_

Lily skipped out of her room with a smile on her face, the same one that has barely faltered since last night. Her first dance class was awesome, she'd learned a lot, and hoped she would be able to impress her parents at the centre talent show in under two months time. That surprisingly wasn't the best part, no. The best part was seeing Nathan and Haley talking, especially since he's been so sad lately, it was like Haley completely made him feel better. Lily would _love_ for Haley to be her sister one day. She just hoped that Lucas wouldn't do anything to stop it, because he and Haley were talking for about ten minutes last night.

She stopped in her tracks when she heard rap music coming from her favourite brother's room. She walked inside and saw her brother lay on the bed, throwing the basketball in the air and catching it effortlessly, and then continued to repeat his actions.

''Why aren't you with Haley? You have breakfast every morning.'' she stated in an angry tone, which wasn't good.

Nathan stopped throwing his basketball and sat up, looking at his sister without his usual smile. ''Well I'm not today.''

When he ran away, he ran back to the river court, he just let out all of his anger and hurt that was inside of him. Nathan just couldn't believe he didn't figure it out earlier, because those feelings were always there, just never recognised. He just couldn't help but wonder if he would have noticed how crazy he was about her earlier then maybe she wouldn't be as close to Lucas. This was just his entire fault.

And he couldn't see her, because he knew all of that hurt and pain from last night was just going to get him as soon as he laid eyes on her. Lucas had gotten her, it was too late. Nathan couldn't help but feel angry at her too though. He had told her what Lucas was like, how much of a player and jerk he is. Yet she still runs to him with open arms. He had a feeling that the virgin thing was just an act...

''Natey, why?''

''I don't want to.'' he said with a sigh.

''Did you tell her that you weren't coming?''

Nathan shook his head.

Lily stomped her foot dramatically from her place at the doorway. ''Natey, you stupid head!''

His eyes widened at the tone, and her language. ''Lily, don't say that.''

''You are! You're a big fat _stupid_ head. I bet Haley's sad because you didn't have breakfast with her. She's alone! You meany! You made Haley sad!'' she shouted in anger, stomping her foot once more before storming out of the room.

Pain stabbed his chest. Great, so now he's hurt _both_ of the most important girls in his life.

* * *

Haley walked out of her second class of the day and ran her hand through her hair. She was worried, really worried. Nathan didn't meet her for breakfast, but then she figured that he was running late, and she was fine again. That was until she walked into her Calculus class that they shared and realised that he wasn't here. He was probably sick, because he ran out of dance class too. But that revelation didn't seem to ease her worries.

She almost gasped when she saw him at his locker, opening it up.

So she did something she said she would never do infront of everyone.

She walked over to him.

Right now she doesn't care if he doesn't want people to know about tutoring, it's not like they'd find out from one conversation. She wanted to know why he ditched her, or if he was okay. The closer she got, the more her heart started to race. _Maybe I've got what Nathan's got..._ she pondered. But did his illness cause the smile to form on her lips too?

''Um, Nathan. Where were you this morning?'' she asked softly when she reached him. ''It's not like you have to buy me breakfast every morning or anything, but you didn't call, you usually call if you can't make it. Um, are you okay? Brooke said you were sick, are you still sick?'' she rambled slightly.

Nathan just looked at her, and he was right. That hurt and pain from last night hit him immediately, as soon as he heard her voice. And it hurt like hell. He was still mad that she had chosen Lucas to like, and not him. Yes, he knew it was immature and kind of bitter. But right now when he sees her, he can't help but know that _she_ is the reason for his pain. He's never felt like this before and it scared him, but now he knows he had every right to be scared. Because she doesn't feel the same way.

Haley looked at him in confusion. ''Nathan?''

Silence.

Oh, what perfect timing. Alex and Carrie strutted over to them, flicking their hair as the tried to make their cheerleading uniforms look even shorter. They smirked at the sight of a nerd talking to _Nathan Scott._ That's like... a mathlete talking to a cheerleader. What an OMG moment.

''OMG,'' Yep, definitely an OMG moment. ''What are you doing next to Nathan? He wouldn't want to be seen with someone like _you._'' Alex stated cruelly, eying the pissed off tutor.

Haley looked back at Nathan, _praying_ in her mind that he would defend her. But he didn't, he just looked away from her and turned back to his locker, saying absolutely nothing. Zilch. It was like she could _feel_ her heart ripping into shreds. Well, she's never felt like that after a fight with her other friends before.

''Haley! Hey!'' Tim Smith said happily as she walked over, pulling his ex-tutor into a hug with Clay Evans by his side.

It was official, Tim had just saved her. Because she was pretty sure she was going to run away from Nathan at that moment, to try and escape some of the hurt and burst into tears.

''Um, hey Tim.'' she muttered, breaking away from their awkward embrace, not noticing Tim's hard glare at the guy who's just made her feel like absolute crap.

Tim looked in confusion at his best friend and the girl that literally saved him. It was true, like Nathan he was failing last year and desperately needed help. And that's what she did. They would talk about random things, and they would laugh and joke. She would never get impatient when he couldn't work out a problem. And she would never get frustrated when he asked for definitions of words his didn't understand. They don't talk much anymore, which he regrets.

Clay figured something was going on, seen as Carrie and Alex were there. Haley looked like she wanted to cry and Nathan was avoiding everyone's gazes as he pretending to find something in his locker. So he decided to end it.

''Hey Haley, can I walk you to your next class?''

Haley looked at the honey blonde haired guy in surprise, she's barely ever spoken to him yet he knows her name. She put a fake smile on her face as she answered him. ''Um, sure. Thanks Clay.''

Clay smiled and lead the way, Haley following him close behind.

That's when Nathan looked, and the pain in his chest multiplied.

_I'm such an idiot._

''I'm really sorry about Nathan,'' Clay apologised as they walked down the hallway. He knew how Nathan was, even though they didn't talk that much. He's been hanging out with him a little more, and they sit at the same table at lunch with some other basketball players and cheerleaders. But Clay still wants him to be happy, with the same happiness Clay used to have. So that's why he's doing this. ''Those girls are pathetic, they just want Nathan to themselves.''

Haley shrugged, her smile now completely gone. She was just _hurt_, she actually felt sick. It was officially true, he _is_ ashamed of her.

''You weren't even there,'' she said quietly. ''You shouldn't have to apologise for someone else's behaviour.''

''Those girls always cause trouble, especially if they see someone talking to their God.'' he tried to joke. ''You don't deserve to get picked on, Haley. We don't really know each other but I know you're a nice person. You don't deserve to get picked on. And you definitely don't deserve Nathan treating you like that.''

Haley blushed slightly and noticed that they had reached her classroom. ''This is my stop.'' she said lamely, not having the energy to be her usual upbeat self.

Clay pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly, showing her that he cares. He knew she didn't deserve Nathan to treat that way, but he also knew the reason why, he's not stupid. ''Try and have a good day, Haley.''

''Thanks, you're not like the other jocks, you know.''

Clay broke away from the embrace and grinned at her. ''I know. I'm kinda proud of that fact.''

''You should be.''

''I'll see you later, Hales.'' he said, his smile widening slightly.

''You just used my nickname.'' Haley stated in confusion. ''How did you know my nickname?''

Clay ran his hand through his hair. ''I was getting a number from Nathan's phone and you're set as _Hales, _I figured it was you, and Tim accidentally spilled the beans about the tutoring. Is it okay if I call you Hales? Or is it personal?''

Haley's cheeks darkened even more. ''Uh, only my friends call me Hales.''

''We could be friends?'' he suggested.

''I'd like that.''

''Great, see you later, Hales.'' Clay said, walking away and sending her a casual wave goodbye.

Haley smiled slightly, even though it still felt like something was punching her chest repeatedly. ''Bye Clay.''

* * *

''You say it,'' Brooke muttered to Peyton quietly, so the boy on the other side of the table wouldn't hear. ''I don't wanna say it. He might flip.''

Peyton shook her head. ''No, you say it.''

''No,'' she glared. ''Luke, you say it.'' she whispered.

Lucas scoffed. ''No, he's already not talking to me.'' he said in a louder tone, Nathan wasn't paying attention, so it wasn't like he would hear what they're saying, and if he did, then Clay could distract him.

''Not it!'' Brooke suddenly shouted, getting weird looks from everyone on the table.

Peyton soon caught on. ''Not it!'' she repeated her friends words.

Lucas sighed. ''Fine, it looks like _I'll _say it.'' he muttered and turned to his brother. ''Hey Nate, why did you and Tim have a fight?''

Nathan looked at Lucas in surprise, annoyed by the fact that Lucas was talking to him. Nathan didn't want to talk to him, he never did. Especially after the hurt filled day he's had. _Lucas _is the reason Haley doesn't like him in the first place, even though Nathan has just made it worse. ''Who said that?''

Bevin decided to chip in, she's another cheerleader who sits on the table with her boyfriend Skills, and she's also the girl who Tim has a crush on. ''Like, _everyone_ is talking about it. Well, it wasn't a fight. They're saying that Tim yelled at you, and he almost hit you. He would have if Principal Turner didn't appear and send him away.''

''Yeah, dawg.'' Skills (one of the guys on the team) agreed. ''I bet he would have kicked your ass too.''

Nathan scoffed. ''No he couldn't.''

Clay rolled his eyes. ''He probably could, man.''

''Whatever,'' Brooke huffed. ''Why did he go all crazy on you?''

''I don't know,'' Nathan lied. ''He just went mad and started shouting at me, and then he got all close like he was gonna beat me up.''

''It was about Haley.'' Clay told them, he wasn't letting Nathan get away with this, no way. He was still pissed at Nathan. He knew that Nathan liked Haley, it was just obvious. He just wanted the raven haired jock to admit his feelings and fight for the tutor, but he wasn't and that wasn't good enough. So this is Clay's attempt at making him.

Nathan sent the rest of the table a glare, signalling that he wasn't going to talk about this.

But of course, Brooke Davis didn't care. ''What did you do to Belle?''

''Who the hell is Belle?'' Peyton asked with a raised eyebrow. Brooke wasn't really her best friend anymore since the Brooke/Lucas/Peyton love triangle last year, but that didn't mean they weren't friends. And Peyton Sawyer knew that Brooke was crazy.

''When I was driving Lily home last night she told me and Gaby that she thought of Haley as Belle, the princess from Beauty and The Beast.''

''That's her favourite.'' Nathan stated. ''But she doesn't even look like Haley? Haley has blonde hair.''

Brooke shook her head and continued. ''It wasn't because of what she looks like, even though Haley had brown eyes like Belle. But Belle's smart and kind to everyone, so she likes Haley the best, even better than me.''

Nathan stayed silent, knowing Brooke was right. Haley's nice to _everyone_, she didn't deserve him treating her like she was nothing. She was the opposite, she was _everything_ to him.

Lucas sighed. ''Looks like I'll be Lily's favourite brother until you make up with Haley.''

''_Nathan Scott please report to Whitey Durham's office immediately._''

* * *

Nathan knocked on the door of his coach's office; he walked inside and sat across from the bald old man. ''You wanted to see me coach?''

''Yes,'' Whitey said gruffly. ''It's about Tim Smith. What happened between you two today? He could get suspended for his actions. He caused quite a commotion.''

''I, um, he-''

Whitey interrupted him with a sigh. ''He said it was something about your tutor. What did you do to Haley?'' he asked, anger rising in his voice. Haley was like the grand daughter he never had, and he'll be _so_ disappointed if Nathan's hurt her.

Nathan hung his head in shame. ''I ignored her infront of everyone when she was asking me if I was okay.''

Yep, he was disappointed. ''You better make it up to her. Your grades have been great, they're really improving. Don't be stupid and let her go now. She's more special than you know.''

''Believe me, coach. I know.''

* * *

Haley walked out of school quickly, this was the day she done her shift at the music store straight after school. She was running late because she stupidly let all the comments from Alex (which she's been getting all day) bother her. She eventually went to the bathroom and cried a little. She still couldn't believe Nathan treated her like that, she thought he changed. He had just proved to her those doubts she had in her mind. _She wasn't good enough._

''Haley! Hales, wait up.'' a voice shouted behind her.

Haley turned round, hoping it was Nathan running to apologise, but it wasn't, it was Lucas. Yep, no butterflies. No crazy heartbeats. No immediate smile. Nothing.

''Um, hey Lucas. I have no time, I _really_ have to go. I'm late for my shift at the music store.''

''I'll drive you.''

She actually didn't want a ride with him, a month ago she would have jumped at the chance, but now, she wouldn't want to ride in the car with a constant reminder of Nathan. He obviously didn't care enough to apologise, he didn't care enough to defend her from a girl he even called psycho, he didn't care about her.

But she _really_ needed a ride.

''Oh, thanks.''

They quickly walked to his car silently. Once Lucas unlocked in they climbed inside and drove out of Tree Hill High.

''So I heard what happened with you and Nathan, he's pretty cut up about it. Why did you even approach him in the first place?'' he asked in curiously as he turned a corner.

Haley took a deep breath, hoping that feeling of hurt wouldn't return, but of course it did. ''He has breakfast with me every morning, he's been doing that for about a week. He didn't show up and I was worried about him, and he wasn't in second period, I have that class with him.'' she said. ''But I also had some homework to give to him too.''

Lucas rolled his eyes. ''My brother's an ass. I'll tell him off for you.'' he said with a wink.

Haley laughed, realising that they had arrived. ''Well, thanks for the ride, Lucas.'' she said, climbing out of the car.

''Anytime, Haley.''

* * *

Nathan drove around the streets of Tree Hill, he was desperate to find the girl he had a huge crush on. He's already searched around the school, he's been to her house, river court, all around town, but she wasn't there. He _needs_ Haley in his life; he's not giving up until she's forgiven him. It wasn't fair to take it out on her just because he couldn't handle his feelings. Nathan glanced at the clock on the dashboard _5:01_, he had to go and pick up Lily and take her home so she didn't have to hang out at the café, so his search would have to carry on later.

He drove to Karen's Café and went through the doors, spotting his little sister sat on Peyton Sawyer's lap at the corner booth.

''Hey Princess.'' Nathan greeted Lily with a smile, hoping that she would run into his arms.

She didn't, Lily just crossed her arms over her chest. ''What are you doing here?''

''I'm taking you home.''

Lily sighed. ''But I want to stay here with Peyton.''

Peyton laughed. ''We can hang another time, Lil.''

''Promise?'' she asked, sticking out her pinkie.

''Promise.'' Peyton said, tying her pinkie with the little girl's.

Nathan ran his hand through his hair. ''Go and get your stuff, Lil. I need to ask Peyton something.''

Lily jumped from Peyton's lap and ran to the back of the café, not glancing at the brother, she was still mad at him for leaving Haley to have breakfast on her own, she wasn't going to forgive him until she saw Haley again... or if Nathan bought her some new shoes.

Peyton turned to the boy in front of her. ''What's up, Beast?''

''Beast?'' he repeated in confusion.

''Beauty and the Beast. D'you get it?'' Peyton asked, snorting at her own joke. ''Belle and The Beast are together in the movie...''

''I get it. It just wasn't funny.''

Peyton rolled her eyes. ''You know it was. Anyway, what did you want to ask me?''

''Do you know Haley James?''

''Of course I know Haley.''

That just made him confused again. ''How?''

Peyton crossed her arms over her chest and smiled. ''Well, she was the topic of discussion at lunch. And she's my friend. I practically live at the music store where she works, so I see her there all of the time. We just sit and talk about random music or about anything really. She helps me with TRIC sometimes too. Haley's a really good person, you were such an ass to her.''

Nathan sighed. ''I know. I need to talk to her, apologise.''

''Then go to the music store?'' she suggested. ''I was going to see her today because this is when her shift is. I only like going to the music store when she's there, Max talks about his cat and Chris is a pervert.''

''Wait, Haley works with a pervert?'' Nathan asked with anger clear in his voice.

Peyton waved her hand dismissively. ''He's harmless.''

''Okay, so she's there now? Right now?''

''Yep.''

Nathan's eyes widened. ''Peyton, will you please take Lily home? I really need to talk to Haley. Don't worry, Luke's there.''

When would Peyton Sawyer ever give up the chance of seeing Lucas Scott? ''Okay, yeah, sure.''

He didn't even hear her answer, because he was already out of the door and sprinting towards his car.

* * *

''Did you see that girl? She was _so_ into me.'' Chris bragged as the stood at the counter of the music store. It's not very busy, only two or three customers are here, which is pretty good compared to how many they usually have. Haley told him how Nathan didn't stuck up for her, Chris was angry but he could exactly kick his ass, could he?

Haley rolled her eyes as she rested her chin on her hand. ''Whatever.''

Chris nudged her. ''Cheer up, Hales. He was just a boy.''

''No he wasn't. He made me happy, I've not felt that way in a long time, I just never realised it.''

Just as Chris was about to respond the door jingled as it flew open. Nathan Scott ran through the doors panting from how fast he ran from his car, there were no parking spaces so he had to park around the corner.

''Hales,'' he said breathlessly, walking towards the counter. ''Can I talk to you?''

* * *

**AN:** Ahh! I bet you hate me now, don't you? Please don't. Despite Nathan's assy-ness this chapter, you'll _love_ him in the next one. Anyone read OALN? Yeah, well he's gonna be a cuteypie like then. The song was by 'SafetySuit' called 'Something I Said', I don't own it.

Thank you _so_ much for all of your reviews. You guys are truly amazing!

Please review, and I'll send you a preview of the next chapter**.**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_It's all my fault today, I'm sorry for the way I was to you_  
_It's all so wrong, you see, and I'm sorry for the words I say to you_  
_But if you ask me I will go, anything for you_  
_But if you ask me I will go, cause baby I need you_

_Just as Chris was about to respond the door jingled as it flew open. Nathan Scott ran through the doors panting from how fast he ran from his car, there were no parking spaces so he had to park around the corner._

_''Hales,'' he said breathlessly, walking towards the counter. ''Can I talk to you?''_

She just stared at him.

She stared as he looked at her desperately, silently begging her to forgive him for ignoring her because he was ashamed of being tutored, of her. At least, that's what she thought was the reason.

She stared because she had no idea what do say to him.

She stared as her heart started to race frantically over the fact that he _was_ sorry.

She just stared at him.

Nathan took a deep breath. ''Hales, I'm _so_ sorry... I did it because I didn't want people knowing about the tutoring, you don't understand what it's like having all of those people think things about you-''

''Yes, she does understand. Thanks to you.'' Chris quipped, only saying something like that to a jock because he knows Nathan won't kick his ass in front of Haley, especially when he's begging her for forgiveness. Plus, he's on the other side of the counter. But of course, he doesn't know Nathan, or the reasons for his ignorance.

''Haley, can I talk to you in private?''

''I'm working.'' she spoke for the first time since he arrived, but it came out in a harsh tone.

Nathan ran his hands over his face in frustration. He _needs_ her in his life; he's not giving up on her now, never. ''Haley, _please_ can I talk to you in private?''

Haley was about to say no, because she was still so mad, he shouldn't have ignored her and treated her like she was nothing. She's treated him with respect, but of course he's used to that with Alex and Carrie watching his every move. She was supposed to be something to him; he treated her like she was when they were _alone._ Now she's figured it out.

But Chris beat her to it. ''Hales, take your break. It's time for it soon anyway.''

Nathan was about to hit him for calling his crush _Hales, _but the perv has made Haley unable to say no, so he's cool with him... for now.

Haley sighed and walked from behind the counter, not forgetting to discretely kick Chris' leg on the way out. She walked past Nathan, with her hands stuffed in her pockets. Nathan followed her behind with a satisfied smile on his face, even though she was practically walking away from him.

She walked out of the store and continued to walk, not saying anything but not running away as Nathan walked by her side. They walked towards the docks and sat down on one of the picnic benches, giving them a perfect view of the water as it crashed against the rocks.

Nathan sat across the from her, smiling at the sight as the wind blew her hair out of her face, giving him a perfect view of her soft, tanned skin. His smile widened as she smiled slightly at the birds, her smile is the prettiest one he's ever seen. But her eyes looked sad, which made him sad too, especially since he was the one that caused it.

''Hales, I'm really sorry.''

Haley didn't look at him; she just continued to stare out into the water. She then started to speak, but didn't glance at him once. ''I thought we had something special, you know?'' she laughed slightly. ''As lame as it sounds I thought that _we_ were special. Like, we would fight yet I was unable to stop smiling. I thought we had something more than a tutor and tutee relationship, I thought we were friends. _That's_ why it hurts so much, because I thought you weren't the same guy from the beginning of 2011.''

''I'm not,'' he said softly. Everything she 'thought' was completely true. They are special, they have something special, they do have something more than a tutor and tutee relationship, and they definitely are friends, only Nathan's hoping for something more. ''I promise you that I have changed, thanks to you. I know it's crazy, but being popular it's like... it's the only thing I can control.''

Haley sent him a confused look when she finally looked at him, so he continued.

''I know that I sometimes I say that I don't care about it, but I do. Because everything right now is crazy. I mean, my Mom isn't my Mom, Deb Lee is. Lucas and Lily are only my half siblings. And my Dad pressures me constantly. Popularity was the only thing I could have control over, no one could change it. But then I realised that it could. But I don't care anymore, because you mean more to me than that. I care about you, and I'm not letting you get rid of me.'' Nathan said determindly. He was half lying, because all of that is true, he just didn't tell her the main reason.

Which was that he's crazy about her, and he was mad when he realised that she still liked Lucas.

Or so he thought.

_He cares about me more than popularity?_ She thought, allowing herself to smile. He was genuinely sorry, he really regretted it. She could understand his reasons, like she lost something she thought she had control over, but that's something she doesn't like to think about.

''You're forgiven, for now. But I swear Nathan if you treat me like that again-''

''I won't.'' he interrupted with a grin. ''And I'm sorry for skipping on you at breakfast.''

Haley shrugged. ''I never asked you to. I mean, you're the one paying for my hot chocolate and sausage barm every morning.''

''Well to make it up to you, how about I make you dinner?''

Her smile widened, though she would have to decline, she's working. ''I have to work.''

''After work?'' _Not taking no for an answer, Hales._

Being the true nerd that she is, she would have to say no again. ''I have to do my homework.''

''Well I need to do mine too, we can do it together while eating food at my house.''

''Will Dan be there?'' she asked with a slight annoyed groan.

''No, I'm not stupid, we can go to the beach house.''

Haley eyebrow's raised immediately. ''You have a beach house?''

Nathan nodded and laughed. ''Yep.'' he said, popping on the 'p'. ''Do you need a ride? I can pick you up.''

''Nah, Chris can take me when our shift ends.'' she said, standing up. ''It's not like it's a date or anything, we're just two friends having dinner.''

He had to _force_ his smile not to fall. ''I know, _friends._''

''I'll see you later, jock.'' she laughed before skipping back down the street towards her place of work. They're _two friends having dinner_, but Haley can't help but wonder what it would be like if they were more than friends. And she couldn't stop her heart from racing when she thought of that idea.

''Bye, nerd.''

* * *

Chris rested his chin on his hand as he looked around the empty store; he's starting to regret sending Haley away because now he's extremely bored. He doesn't fully regret it though because he wants Haley to be happy, and he already knows that Nathan makes Haley happy, that's all he's really wanted for her, she deserves it.

He glanced to the counter and realised that Haley had left her phone on the counter and smirked as he picked it up.

After scrolling through the contacts he found the one she was looking for.

_Rachel._

He quickly dialled the number in his phone and saved it.

His smirk widened as he did so.

* * *

Smoke was everywhere.

Nathan ran his hands over his face in frustration. After Haley left he realised that he only had two hours to make them something to eat so he stopped at the store and bought some Mac and Cheese, which was her favourite, and some prime rib (which was his) for him. He wanted to make an effort to show her that he's better than Lucas, to hopefully make her like him back. He has to do this _now_ before Lucas leaves, because he can't be second best either.

He knows that Haley and Lucas could be together, or they could sleep together. And he honestly doesn't know how to handle that, or handle it in the future. But he's trying to force that out of his mind, and focus it on getting Haley to like him as much as he likes her.

But it isn't going too well so far. He's burnt the noodles and now the oven has set on fire, luckily he had a fire extinguisher to put it out.

He picked up his phone and dialled the familiar number.

''Hey Lucas, I need a favour...''

* * *

_Knock. Knock._

Nathan quickly put a marshmallow in the hot chocolate before running to the door a little too eagerly. He opened it with a big smile on his face, because it was _her_ on the other side of the door. Yep, he's definitely crazy about her. Even though it scares him, he's not going to let that get in the way of making her his.

Haley smiled at him when he opened the door. _Has he always looked this cute? _She was immediately hit by the smell of her favourite food. ''Oh my god, have you made Mac and Cheese?''

''It's your favourite, right?''

Haley walked inside eagerly, surprised that he knew that fact, it even made her blush a little. ''I've not had this it in _forever._''

Nathan led her into the dining room with a laugh. ''We had it last weekend.''

''Exactly.'' She froze when she reached the doorway. ''Nathan,'' she gasped. ''This is amazing.''

There were two plates opposite each other, one with Mac and Cheese and one with prime rib. Next to the Mac and Cheese plate was a mug, presumably hot chocolate, or at least she was hoping that it was. And a glass of water was next to the prime rib plate. Then there was a little candle in the middle of the table, it wasn't a big tall one like the restaurants, it was small, but incredibly cute.

Nathan shrugged nonchalantly, feeling his cheeks heat up. ''C'mon, it's gonna get cold.''

Haley nodded, grinning at him like an idiot as they sat down. ''It's safe to eat this, right?''

''Yes.'' he mock-glared at her.

She immediately stuck her fork into the food and took a bite; she couldn't help but moan at the tastiness. ''Yum.''

''Good right?''

She nodded eagerly. ''Yeah, but you know what? It kinda tastes _exactly_ like how it is a Karen's Café.''

Nathan sighed in defeat. ''I, um, kinda burnt the noodles, and then started a fire in the oven. I called Lucas and asked him to go to the café and get some food. He wouldn't do it until I told him it was an apology meal for you. Then he, Peyton and Lily brought it over.''

Haley felt those butterflies in her stomach, not because Lucas was mentioned, but because Nathan's done all of this for her. She didn't feel angry that Lucas was hanging out with Peyton, she honestly didn't care, she was happy for them. These weren't the same butterflies as before; they're wilder than before... for Nathan.

She laughed. ''I did doubt that you could actually cook.''

''Ha ha.''

''Seriously, Nathan. Thanks for this, you didn't have to, I know that you're sorry.''

''I wanted to.'' he insisted.

Haley gasped suddenly after she took a sip of her drink. ''You put mini marshmallows in my hot chocolate? You're amazing Nathan Scott.'' she declared, feeling all tingly over that sweet gesture.

Which made him feel all tingly too.

* * *

Half an hour later they had now settled on the couch, with their homework on the big coffee table like it was a regular tutor session.

''Oh!'' Haley randomly announced, picking her bag up from the floor. ''Here's your homework, you weren't in second period so I got it for you.''

Nathan grinned at the gesture. ''You're not in my Calculus class.''

Haley's eyes widened as an unfamiliar pain ripped through her chest. ''Yes I am.''

_Crap._ He thought as he looked down at the floor, bowing his head shamefully. ''Sorry, you know what I'm like, only care about myself. Sorry Hales, I'm a really crap friend, aren't I?''

There's that word again, _friend. _None of them liked it, but they couldn't say anything else, could they?

''It's okay, I guess.'' she shrugged, her good mood faltered. ''Did you know that Calculus isn't the first class we've shared together?''

''You remember that?''

''What?''

''The first class I had with you was English last year,'' he stated. ''Hales, I remember who you are.''

Haley grinned. ''You remembered that?''

Nathan nodded, smiling at her beautiful smile. ''Yeah, I, um, walked in there and I looked around and saw you. You blushed your cute blush.''

''Cute blush?'' she asked with a raised brow, that same blush forming on her cheeks.

''Yeah,'' he grinned, unashamed. ''that one right there.''

Haley laughed as more heat rose to her cheeks.

''I smirked at you and you rolled your eyes.''

That made her laugh even harder. ''Yeah, you were so shocked at that.''

Nathan rolled his eyes, his smile widening (if possible) at her pretty laugh. ''I had a big ego, okay?''

''No, you _have_ a big ego.''

Their conversations were always light and easy, they always enjoyed each others company. Which could always made them wonder why they had never been together sooner. Because the feelings were definitely there.

For both of them.

* * *

''Done.'' Haley announced, putting her homework into her folder and placing it inside her bag. ''Do you need some help?''

Nathan shook his head as he rested his back against the couch. ''Nah, I finished mine ten minutes ago. Looks like you're not so smart, huh? Belle.''

''Belle?''

''Oh, I forgot to tell you. Lily loves princesses, and Belle is her favourite. Lily told Brooke that Belle is just like you, so she might start calling you that from now on.'' he explained, remembering the weird story Brooke told him at lunch yesterday.

''Belle means _beautiful_ in French, you know.''

''Yeah, but I don't think Lily knows French.''

Haley giggled. ''I guess you're right.''

Nathan sat up. ''Not that you aren't,'' he said urgently, hoping she didn't think that he didn't think that she was. ''You're stunning.''

Haley blushed and stared at him wide eyed. ''Really?''

''Yeah, of course.'' he said, staring intently at her red face. It was taking all of his self control not to kiss her right now. Well, it always does. Now he's discovered his feelings it's becoming harder and harder to be around her.

She coughed awkwardly; this conversation was getting _way_ too serious. He doesn't like her, she doesn't want to be getting excited for no reason. ''Um, L- Lucas, he's really worried about you, you know.''

Nathan groaned and leaned back. _Great conversation killer, Hales. _''You would know, wouldn't you?''

''Um, yeah?'' she said in confusion. ''Last night he asked if he could talk to me, he knew about our tutoring and wanted to know why you've been avoiding him.'' Haley noticed Nathan's eyes widen. ''Don't worry! I didn't say anything, I promise. I wouldn't do that to you.''

_Oh God, _that_ was what they were talking about last night? I'm _such_ an idiot._ ''I just- I don't know how to act around him. He was my brother, and now he's _half_, it's just weird. I think he has a right to know, but I can't tell him 'cause he'll flip.''

Haley reached for his hand and took his on hers, those butterflies multiplying as she did so. ''I get it, okay. I understand. But you can't take it out on Lucas. It doesn't matter if Lily and Lucas are only your half siblings now, they're still a part of you and you're a part of them. You guys love each other, it doesn't change anything. Family is the most important thing, it shouldn't change anything between you guys.''

''Thanks, Hales.'' he said softly, taking his hand out of hers and pulling her into a hug. His heart raced immediately when his skin touched hers.

When she leaned further into the embrace she accidentally knocked her bag from the sofa, when Nathan pulled away he picked it up and a little piece of paper fell out, he picked it up and noticed that there were words on it.

_Stay on your own side and leave Nathan Scott alone. He's mine._

Nathan handed it to her, his blood boiling. ''What the hell is that?''

Haley scanned her eyes over the paper and laughed. ''It was in my locker at the end of the day.''

''Well do you know who wrote it?''

''No,'' she shook her head with another giggle. ''So I don't really know who's claiming to be your owner, sorry.''

''I'll give it to Brooke, she'll find out who wrote it.'' he stated, taking the paper from her hand and putting it into his pocket.

Haley laughed again. ''You don't have to, I'm not worried about it.''

Nathan didn't look amused. ''I'm giving it to her.''

''Fine.''

''You wanna watch _Family Guy_? I think it's on now.''

Haley shrugged, still mad that he was making a big deal over a stupid note from a stupid stalker. ''Sure, but then I have to leave.''

Nathan tried not to be disappointed by this information, but failed miserably. ''Okay.''

He didn't know it, but she was sad about it too, even though she was acting like she was pissed off.

''Oh my god, Stewie is _so_ funny.'' Haley laughed halfway through the show. ''He's a talking baby!''

''Which is unrealistic.''

Haley nudged him in the ribs. ''You just don't like him because his head's like a football, your mind is focussed on basketball.''

Nathan rolled his eyes. ''No, this show is just unbelievable.''

''_The Simpsons_ has been running for twenty years, Maggie should be celebrating her 21st birthday soon but no, she can't even talk yet.''

''It's not real, Hales.'' he mocked.

Haley gasped, attempting to respond but then changed her mind, she couldn't be bothered to argue with him. ''Fine, I'll just stay quiet then.''

Ten minutes later Nathan realised it was a little _too_ quiet, she wasn't laughing at any of the usual jokes. Her head had been resting on his chest for a while but he didn't think much of it, he was just too happy over her position. He glanced at her and realised that she was now asleep, her eyes twitching from the dream she was having. This was similar to the time over a week ago when they fell asleep, only this time he can't help but like her a little more.

And before he knew it, he'd fell asleep as well.

* * *

''I can't believe we're late!'' Haley screamed, throwing a pillow at him as he ran down the stairs after getting dressed. ''This is all of your fault!''

''My fault?'' he asked incredulously. ''You fell asleep!''

Haley ran her hands through her hair that seriously needed washing, but she had no time. They had woken up ten minutes ago and school starts in another fifteen, it takes eight minutes to get there too so she has no time to go home and get ready. She doesn't want to get a late mark, which would look bad on her record. Nathan had offered to find some women's clothes, and he's finally returned.

''You should have woken me up.'' she moaned as he reached the bottem of the stairs.

''You should have woken yourself up!''

''How is that possible?''

Nathan just shook his head and smiled at her, she was so cute when she was angry. ''At least you've got all of your homework done, right?''

Haley smiled slightly and nodded. ''Yeah, did you find me some clothes?''

''Um, not exactly. My Mom only has business suites up there, it's like the only thing she owns. So I got you this.'' he through a t-shirt to her, which she surprisingly caught.

Haley unfolded it and looked at the t-shirt. It was polo and a pretty light blue colour; it had a medium sized 23 at the right of the chest. It was clearly big on her, but wouldn't look too ridiculous if she wore it. ''Seriously?''

''It was mine last year, it's clean, I promise. I ordered it on The Raven's website but it was a way too small and couldn't be bothered sending it back, so I just shoved it in my wardrobe. You can just wear it over your jeans, no one will notice.''

Haley quickly shrugged and ran up the stairs. Ew, this was gross. She's not had chance to shower or get some fresh clothes, not even underwear. But she has gym second period, so she will be able to shower after that, which was a little better. It still didn't change the fact that she had to wear Nathan Scott's shirt to school today.

After putting it on and spraying lots of Karen's perfume from the bathroom, she made her way downstairs.

Nathan was sat on the couch eating a bar of chocolate, turning his head when he saw Haley run down the stairs as she tied her hair into a tight pony tail. She's half asleep, angry, and her hairs pretty wild, despite the way it's styled. He can't help but smile at her beauty, and how _sexy_ she looks wearing his shirt... and his number.

Haley grabbed his chocolate bar from his hand as she walked past him and took a bite. ''Chocolate for breakfast, really?''

''There's nothing else.''

''Whatever,'' she said, taking another bite of the chocolate before picking up her bag and running to the door. ''Hurry up, Nathan! School starts in ten minutes!''

Nathan stood up, he doesn't care if he's late but she clearly does, so he ran a little faster to the door. ''Okay, let's go. And I must say, you're looking very pretty today, Hales.''

Haley blushed and smacked his arm as they hurried towards his car in the driveway. ''Shut up.''

''I'm being serious.''

''Okay.'' she said sarcastically with an eye roll.

Nathan climbed into his car and she copied his actions, they immediately relaxed once he started the car and started their journey towards Tree Hill High.

''Why are you wearing me Mom's perfume?'' he asked, scrunching his nose up at the sweet smell.

''I smell, at least I did.''

''No you didn't,'' he told her. ''She's gonna kill you if she finds out, that stuff costs loads.''

Haley laughed. ''No she won't, because you're not going to tell her.'' she said sweetly, with a smile to match.

Nathan smirked. ''Really?'' he asked, knowing he wouldn't.

''Yep.'' she nodded. ''God, everyone's going to be giving me evils today.''

''Why?''

''Because a Ravens t-shirt.'' Haley stated with a gasp. ''Haven't you heard? Like, _nobody_ who's not part of the team or cheerleading squad are aloud to wear the logo it's like... forbidden or something.'' she said in a snobby tone, then she giggled. ''Especially not a nobody like me.''

Nathan was shocked, of course she wasn't a nobody, she's amazing. ''You're not a nobody, Hales. You're somebody, especially to me.''

Haley's heart fluttered at his words as she smiled at him. ''Thanks. But I guess whoever wrote that note isn't going to be happy when they see us walking into school together... that is if you want to walk into school together? It's fine if you don't want to be seen with me or anything.''

Nathan scoffed. ''I meant what I said, you goof. You mean more to me than my popularity, I _want_ to be seen with you.''

''But what if people know you're being tutored?''

''It's just tutoring,'' he shrugged. ''I'll just say that I have to do it to stay on the team, which is true. They just won't know that those tutoring sessions are the best part of my day.''

''Really?'' Haley asked astounded, her chest feeling like it was _on fire._

Nathan nodded as he parked his car in his very own parking space, everybody knows not to park in Nathan Scott's space. When they climbed out they walked into towards the school, realizing that they had a few minutes before homeroom. They noticed a few heads turn when they reached the doors, but didn't think much of it.

But then they walked inside.

Every cheerleader and jock turned their heads to look at them, and at least half of the other students looked at them in amazement too. Many looking at the shirt that Haley was wearing, and noticing how close the basketball star and the tutor were stood next to each other.

The rumours are about to go _wild._

_

* * *

_

**AN: **Hope you liked it! I'm not impressed with how I wrote this, but I have _no_ time to change it, sorry. **OH MY GOD **19 reviews, I love you guys! That's the most I have _ever_ gotten for a chapter, ever. Thank you so much! The song was 'Apology' by 'SafetySuit', yes I used another SafetySuit song, they're amazing so I don't care:)

**ObsessivePrincess** - I hope you don't hate me anymore, haha. Thanks for your review, I hope you liked this chapter, too. And at least you know what happens now:)!

**Cuteyfruity **- Thank you, and it's okay. Well, you don't have to wait anymore, because it's here! Thanks again!

If you liked my last HJ fic, then check out my new one shot _Little League Butterflies._

Please review, and I'll send you a preview of the next chapter. **x**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_We're just two people_  
_Riding in circle_  
_That's spinning around _  
_Just everyday people _  
_Searching for something_  
_We've already found_

Brooke Davis walked out of her class and smiled when she saw the exact girl she was looking for walk down the hallway, she quickly skipped up to the dark blonde haired girl and linked their arms. ''Hey Hales.''

Haley looked at Brooke in surprise and smiled at the cheerleader. ''Um, hey Brooke.''

''Watcha doin'?''

''Walking to my locker?''

Brooke nodded. ''Okay, cool. Let's do that.''

Haley laughed nervously, still unsure as to why Brooke was walking down the hallway with her, they've never spoken in school before. ''Um, okay.''

''So, Nathan tells me you're being stalked.'' Brooke started as they continued to walk towards Haley's locker with their arms linked, gaining stares from the people around them. ''And you have a psycho bitch after you. Sucks to be you, huh?''

''Wait- what? Why would he think that?''

Brooke rolled her eyes. ''You have a note saying _Stay on your own side and leave Nathan Scott alone. He's mine. _From some person who you don't know. Did you hit your head or something? Don't worry, I'll find out who wrote it.''

Haley waved her hand dismissively, this was all crazy. ''_You_ don't worry about it, it's probably just a stupid joke anyways.''

''Well Nathan's worried, so I will.''

They had reached her locker, surprised to find that Julian was at his (next to hers). Brooke had to control her heartbeat, it was _him_ the guy Haley told her about, the cute guy who makes her smile even though they haven't ever spoken. _Be cool, Davis. Be cool. _''Hey,'' she said, flashing her dimpled smile. ''Are you new here?''

Julian's eyes widened. Brooke Davis was stood right in front of him. _Breathe, Baker. Just breathe. _''I- um. I, ahh. Um- yeah... I mean no!'' Julian stammered, his plan failing miserably.

Haley tried not to laugh at Julian's stuttering; she wasn't even that bad when she _liked_ Lucas. She decided to save Julian from further embarrassment. ''Brooke, this is my best friend Julian. Julian, this is Brooke.''

''You're cute.'' Brooke stated with a wink at the blushing boy, and then turned to her new friend. ''I have to go, I'll see you later Hales.''

And then she was gone.

Julian stared at her retreating figure in shock. ''What the hell just happened?'' he mumbled to himself, running a hand through his messy hair. Brooke Davis just talked to him. She called him _cute_! Oh god... _I said breathe, Baker!_

Haley quickly placed a book inside her locker as she rolled her eyes. She couldn't be bothered with Julian's crush right now, people were still staring at her. So she closed her locker and walked back down the hallway.

The mathlete quickly snapped out of his daze when he realised that his best friend was no longer stood by his side. He quickly caught up with her and walked with her down the corridor. ''Okay, spill. How the hell do you know Brooke Davis? Are you friends? When did you meet? And why is she calling you _Hales_?''

''Well, I did tell you weeks ago, but I don't think you were listening.'' she quipped with a glare. ''Her cousin's in my dance class. Brooke often comes early, so we talk.''

''Well maybe I should stop by next Monday?''

Haley sent him a pointed look. ''Julian, you don't have a cousin or sibling in between the ages on 5 and 10 who lives in Tree Hill.''

Julian shrugged. ''What does that matter? I can dance.''

''JuJu-Bee, you perv. It's a _children's_ dance class, I told you that.''

''Oh!'' he exclaimed in embarrassment. ''I forgot, sorry. Well I could maybe come and pick you up and drop you off? I could see her then. Please, Hales.''

The bell rang, breaking them away from their conversation.

Haley quickened her pace and hurried down the hallway. ''I'll think about it, JuJu-Bee.'' she called over her shoulder as she left.

* * *

''No, you hang up... No, you hang up.'' Mia giggled down the phone as she walked to her music class with Haley by her side. Her and Chase talk everyday now, they're definitely getting closer, even though they've never met. They still don't know when the Oak Lake vs. Tree Hill game is going to be, and they have no time to meet each other at the moment, which sucks.

Haley rolled her eyes with a groan and snatched the phone from Mia's hand. ''Hey Chase, it's Haley, Haley James, your best friend. Remember me?''

Mia shot her a look of annoyance, which Haley ignored.

''_Um, of course I do! How's my bestest friend doing?_'' Chase said cheerily, trying to cover his frustration.

''Oh, well I'm trying to talk to Mia, but your phone calls are getting in the way of that. So do you think you can manage not talking to her for... an hour, maybe? Because we have class in a minute.''

Chase laughed. ''_Sure, buddy._''

''Best buddy.'' Haley corrected.

''You guys are lame.'' Mia mumbled with an eye roll.

''_Say goodbye to Mia for me. Later, Hales._''

Then she heard the dial tone.

Haley smiled at Mia sarcastically. ''Hi, Mia isn't it?''

Mia rolled her eyes and linked her arm from Haley's. ''You're so funny, Hales.'' she said with the same amount of sarcasm laced in her words. ''I forgot how hilarious you are.''

''You probably did. You're talking to Chase all of the time.''

''Says the girl who spends most of her time with Nathan Scott.'' Mia teased.

''I'm his tutor.'' Haley reminded her best friend. She then looked around and noticed people staring at her, like they've been doing ever since she walked through the doors with Nathan this morning. ''What is up with everyone?'' she groaned. ''I've been being stared at _all_ day. Do I have something on me? Or do I have something in my teeth?'' she flashed a forced smile to show her pearly whites. ''It's really starting to bug me.''

And at that moment, Clay Evan's appeared beside them, having heard Haley's comments about being looked at all day. ''No, it's what you're wearing.''

Haley looked down at the shirt she was wearing, Nathan's shirt. ''It's just a Raven's t-shirt? I knew people would be _offended_ or something.'' she rolled her eyes. ''But I don't expect to get evil looks all day from every cheerleader... except Brooke and Peyton.''

Clay grinned his typical grin and shook his head. ''It's not just any Raven's t-shirt. It's _Nathan's_ Raven's t-shirt.''

''So? Why's that important?''

The honey haired boy mock-gasped at her. ''No one, I mean no one wears the number 23 here. It's Nathan's number. They can't wear 3 either, which is Lucas'. It looks like you're special.''

''You hear that, Hales? You're _special to him._'' Mia said with a smirk.

Haley felt her heart flutter. No one is allowed to wear his number... but he let _her_. Her! She didn't understand what that meant, but all of the possibilities forming in her mind caused her to feel a little lightheaded.

''Um, so what do you want anyway, Clay?'' she changed the subject.

''Oh yeah, I need a tutor.''

''You do realise that you have to pay me, right?'' she asked. ''I only have time for two or three sessions a week.''

Clay nodded when they reached her classroom. ''Yeah, sure.'' he mumbled, glancing at the time and realising how late he was to his own class. ''I'll meet up with you later.''

The girls nodded, even though Mia wasn't really involved, and walked inside their classroom while Clay continued down the hallway to his own.

Nathan looked up in confusion as he heard Clay's words. He is in the same Calculus class at Mia and Haley, so he thought it was strange when Clay walked his tutor to class... for the _second_ time.

_Why is Clay meeting Haley later?_

And that question caused the familiar jealous kick in his stomach.

* * *

''She likes ice cream, you could buy her ice cream.'' Haley suggested at lunch. She had gotten sick and tired of all of the stares she had been getting, so Julian had offered his hooded sweatshirt for her to wear if she would help him out with Brooke. She had agreed immediately, she needed to cover the shirt up somehow, and of course she wants to help Julian with his crush. There wasn't even any need for Julian to offer his sweatshirt, she would have agreed anyway.

Julian snorted. ''Oh yeah, because I can just go over to _the_ Brooke Davis and say _Hey Brooke, you met me once, but do you want to go for ice cream? Oh yeah, and I'm five years old. Do you like sprinkles?_ Something good, please?''

Mia laughed as she texted on her phone. ''He's got a point, Hales.''

_Ring. Ring._

Haley picked up her phone and smiled when she saw the caller ID. ''Hey Rach.''

''_Why are you wearing a boy's shirt?_'' Rachel demanded as soon as her best friend answered the phone.

Haley looked around the quad, searching for Rachel secretly watching her or something, because how the hell would she know that Haley was wearing Nathan's shirt?

The tutor laughed nervously. ''Um, how did you know about that?''

''_Chase._''

''Chase? What the hell?'' Haley mumbled, then looked at Mia who was still on her phone. ''Mia, is that who you've been texting all lunch?''

''_Of course it is._'' Rachel answered for her. ''_Why are you wearing a guys shirt? Did you have sex?_''

''No!'' Haley said immediately, feeling her cheeks heat up. ''You didn't tell Damien did you?'' she asked with a groan, knowing that Damien over reacts about absolutely everything involving Haley, he's definitely the over protective one.

Rachel scoffed. ''_Do you think I'm stupid?_''

''It's Nathan's, that's all. I was at his house last night doing homework and we fell asleep, I didn't have time to get changed so he let me wear his Ravens shirt.''

''_Do you have feelings for him?_''

That question caught Haley off guard, even though it had been running through her mind constantly these past couple of days. She doesn't know how she feels about Lucas anymore. Because the feelings she used to have for him have multiplied for his brother, making her feel things that she's never felt before. But all of these doubts were spinning in her mind. All these excuses of why he isn't right for her. And why she's not right for him.

So she stayed silent.

''_Be careful Haley._'' Rachel warned. ''_You know what jock's are like. We're _best_ friends with the assy-ist jock out there. I don't want you getting hurt, do you hear me?_''

''Yeah,'' Haley breathed. ''I hear you.''

* * *

A smile formed on Nathan's face as the wind ran through his short hair. He's on his Saturday morning run, he loves his runs, and they're the only time when he feels truly calm. It helps his clear his head. But not even a long run around Tree Hill can get Haley James out of Nathan Scott's mind.

She had avoided him all Wednesday after the whole shirt thing, he guessed that she didn't want to get looked at even more. But that didn't mean that it didn't hurt that he hardly saw her all day. But Thursday and Friday were normal; they just acted like nothing really happened. They've just fell back into their normal routine, except the fact that their feelings for each other are continuously growing.

Nathan stopped in his tracks when he reached the docks, because he looked at the bench they had sat on a couple of days ago when he had apologised to her on, expecting to find it empty this time of the morning.

But it wasn't.

Instead, there was a rapturously beautiful girl sat on it, staring out onto the water.

And before he knew it, he was walking towards her, because he had to get a better look at her gorgeous face.

''Hey Hales,'' he greeted as casually as possible as he sat down across from her.

Haley almost jumped out of her skin when he suddenly appeared in front of her, causing her face to break out into a huge smile. ''Um, hey. You scared me.'' she said lamely, feeling her heart start to race, despite the fact he scared her.

''Sorry.'' he apologised sheepishly. ''Why aren't you working this morning? I mean, you work like _all_ of the time.''

''I, um, I take Saturday morning's off.''

''Why?''

Haley looked down onto the table sadly as she rested her chin on her palm with her elbow prodded on the wooden bench. ''I go and see my Dad at the cemetery most Saturday mornings.''

Nathan instantly felt sad, just because she was. It made him feel guilty that he has his Dad, who he can't even stand, while she had amazing one who she lost. It wasn't fair. But then again, life was never fair.

She could sense that he was uncomfortable talking about her dead Dad, so she changed the subject to one that she's been thinking about for a while. ''So I was wondering you know like it turns out you're _not_ a complete man whore?'' she asked rhetorically. ''Have you ever thought about being with anyone? Since I joined Tree Hill High I've only saw you have, like, one proper girlfriend. Wouldn't the star basketball player who isn't actually a player want something serious?''

Nathan thought about it for a couple of seconds. Of course he wants something serious; he's wanted that for a long time, but with the right girl. And the right girl was her... who has a crush on his brother.

''I don't want anyone. And I don't need anyone either. I'm fine on my own.''

''Oh,'' she said quietly, trying to hide her disappointment. It turns out she was right when she thought that her and Nathan are wrong for each other, they want completely opposite things. ''So, what are you doing this weekend then?''

Subject change, number two.

Nathan coughed. ''I'm spending the weekend with my Uncle Coop. I haven't seen him much since... you know.''

''Do you know if you're going to tell anyone yet?'' she asked softly, knowing that this is a touchy subject for him. ''Nathan, this secret is too big to carry around, sooner or later it's going to come out. And when it does, it could be at the wrong time and _anything_ could happen.''

''I know.'' he sighed. ''I just want a relaxing weekend away from my family, well, the Scott family anyway. I haven't made up my mind yet, okay?''

''Okay.''

* * *

''Thanks for coming to Karen's Café, I hope you come again soon.'' Haley said politely to the customer after giving them their change. ''Goodbye.''

She prodded her elbows up on the counter and rested her chin on her hands in boredom, it's Sunday so many people are staying at home, not going to the café, which isn't too good for Haley, because now she's extremely bored.

But then the door jingled, and Lucas Scott entered.

Nope, no butterflies. No immediate smile. No palm sweats. No shaking hands. No dizzy feeling. No racing heart. No wide eyes. No blushing cheeks.

Nothing.

Lucas didn't look like his usual confident self, he wasn't smiling or smirking. He wasn't starting a conversation with anyone he knew in the café, not even one of his team mates who Haley knew Lucas had noticed when he walked in. He looked _broody._ And it didn't really seem to bother Haley that much.

''Hey Luke,'' she greeted. ''Are you okay?''

''Um, I'm fine.'' Lucas lied as he took a seat at the counter. ''Thanks though.''

''You know, if you ever need to talk to anyone, I'm here, okay?''

Lucas smiled at her kindness, no one's ever really _that_ kind to him, in fact no ones ever kind to him at all lately. Nathan's avoiding him most of the time. Lily would rather spend time with the younger Scott brother. Brooke has moved on from him now. Peyton has been really busy lately, so his ego can't get a boost from the unconditional love she has for him. Karen's never around, but that's nothing new. And his Dad's been pressuring him even more lately.

''Thanks.'' he repeated. ''You're a good friend, Haley.''

Nope, no frigidness at the word _friend_ either.

* * *

Nathan definitely enjoyed his weekend. He and Cooper just hung out like they usually did, playing video games and watching basketball games, they didn't even mentioned what happened a couple of weeks ago, there was no talking about serious stuff at all. But that wasn't the best part; the best part was that he and Haley have been texting constantly. They've been texting about anything, like _Hi, are you okay? _or _What are you doing? You having fun?_ Then they would just break into a texting conversation for hours. And every text ended with a little _x_ at the end.

''Would you put that phone down for two minutes?'' Cooper complained as they sat on his couch watching _Die Hard._ He's not seen Nathan without that thing all weekend.

''Nope,'' Nathan responded with a smile on his face as he continued to type on his mobile. ''No can do.''

''Why? Who are you texting?''

Nathan's smile widened. ''Haley.''

Cooper smirked. ''Has someone finally agreed to date you?''

''She's my tutor.''

''And you like her?'' he guessed.

Nathan placed his phone on the arm of the sofa when he finally sent his text. ''A lot.'' he admitted with a nod.

''Well how do you feel?''

''Uh, I haven't slept, I feel sick. Like there's something in my stomach_, __fluttering_.''

Cooper chuckled. ''Finally, you've seen the light.'' he sighed happily. ''C'mon then, you knuckle head, what's she like?''

Nathan thought about it for a moment, so he could get the right words to describe how amazing she is. ''She's _perfect._ She's funny, sarcastic, bubbly, smart. And she's beautiful. She's amazing at dancing, and she's incredibly kind to people. Like, when I'm with her I feel different. I wasn't nice to her when we met, I thought I was better but now I've realised that she is _completely_ out of my league. She makes me feel smart. I told her about Deb too, and she made me feel better. She made me food and told me everything was gonna be okay, and it was.'' he explained softly, getting lost in a Haley daze.

Cooper shook his head in amazement. ''Well why don't you make a move? You idiot.''

Nathan's smile faded instantly. He knew the reason why, he was reminding of it constantly. It was tearing him apart.

''She likes Luke.''

* * *

**AN: **Sorry for ending it there! And I know I used a GG Chair quote. But I _loved_ it so so much it just had to be included, even though I'm a Dair fan. Woohoo. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter, sorry for the lack of Naley but Haley's discovering her feelings more and more now, so it's important. And c'mon, we got some Brulian, and some Baley, and some HUC! The song was _Run_ by _Rex Goudie_, I don't own it.

Please, please, please review! **x**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_A drop in the ocean_  
_A change in the weather_  
_I was praying that you and me might end up together_  
_Its like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_  
_But I'm holding you closer than most_  
_Cause you are my heaven_

''Brooke, why are we here so early?'' Gaby complained as they walked hand in hand down the hallway of the community centre towards her dance class. ''No one's here yet.''

''I have to be somewhere, remember?'' Brooke lied. ''So Haley will watch you and she'll tell Nathan to take you home.''

The truth was Brooke needed an excuse to see her cousin's dance teacher for information. Information about Julian. She knew she was being pretty sad, but she's never felt like this before, not even with Lucas. Even though she's only ever had one conversation with the mathlete (if you could call it that), she wants to know more about him. He's the cutest guy she knows. And she wants a chance with him.

Because he's the only guy who's ever made her feel _hope_ for love, she never got that with Lucas.

She just can't believe that she's never noticed him before, he's been at the school for two years now, and she never noticed once. But Haley had said that he likes someone, but she wasn't going to tell Brooke who it was. The possibilities completely scared her. What if it was Haley? What if Julian was in love with his best friend? They're together a lot, so it's possible. Or worse... What if it's Peyton? They had finally made friends after the love triangle last year, even though it wasn't the same, she didn't want to lose that.

They walked inside the dance hall and heard music playing. Haley was stood in the centre dancing some sort of ballet, she moved gracefully and elegantly in time with the music, a content smile was on her face as she did so.

Gaby started to clap for her dance teacher, causing Haley to jump and turn to them in surprise.

Haley placed a hand over her racing heart. ''You guys scared me. Why are you here so early?'' she questioned, she then walked over to the stereo and turned the music off.

The little girl immediately ran to Haley and hugged her waist tightly, unable to reach any higher. ''Can you teach us that today?''

''No, sorry.'' Haley laughed. ''It's a little too complicated for you guys, maybe in a couple of years, okay?''

Gaby sighed, then she smiled. ''Can I go and dance?''

Haley nodded. ''Of course, just go and press the play button on the stereo, okay?''

Gaby nodded quickly before running off and turning on the music before starting to dance freely in the middle of the room. She's only six, so it wasn't exactly gracious. She was just moving around the room slowly, swaying her arms to try and copy what she saw Haley do earlier.

Brooke then walked over to her friend. ''Hey, sorry for coming early. You're really great at dancing.''

''Thanks,'' Haley smiled. ''_Why_ are you here so early though?''

''Oh, um, emergency cheerleading meeting.'' she lied. The truth was that it didn't start for another half an hour, so she had plenty of time to bring Gaby when the dance class was supposed to start. But she needed to talk to Haley without twenty screaming kids running around. ''Can you ask Nathan to take Gaby home? He'll say yes if you ask him.''

Haley's heart started beating a little faster at Brooke's insinuation. ''Um, sure. I'll ask him. If he can't then I'll take her.''

''Oh, okay. Well Gaby always stays at my house on Monday's, so can you drop her there if you have to? Text me if you are and I'll text you my address.''

''Sure. Was there anything else you wanted? You can leave now if you have to, I'll watch Gaby.'' Haley offered. ''Class starts in ten minutes anyway so everyone will be arriving soon.''

Brooke forced herself to smile, she couldn't believe that she was about to ask this. ''So you know a while ago you said that Julian likes someone? Well, do you know who it is?''

''Yeah,'' Haley nodded with a grin. Wow, Julian is going to _flip_ when she tells him what Brooke's just asked. ''I'm not telling you though.''

A pout formed on the cheerleader's lips. ''Haley.'' she whined. ''C'mon, tell me.''

''I'm his best friend, Brooke. I can't break the friendship code.'' Haley reminded her, even though she wanted them to get together, she wasn't going to tell Brooke that Julian likes her, Julian would be beyond embarrassed. ''You could ask him yourself at Open Mic Night, he's going to that.''

''Thanks, Hales.'' Brooke squealed, forcing herself not to do a happy dance, settling on a hug.

Haley laughed and broke away from their embrace. ''It's okay.''

Two women then walked into the dance hall, with their children in tow, followed by a Dad who was carrying his five year old daughter. It turns out that it was now almost six o'clock, the time that the dance class started.

''I'll go.'' Brooke announced, handing Haley the money for the dance class. ''I'll see you later, Gabs. Be good for Haley. Remember Nathan's taking you home or Haley will. Love you!'' she shouted over to her cousin.

''Love you too!'' Gaby shouted with a wave as she watched her older cousin walk out of the hall.

Haley then walked over to her little table with the box where she kept all of her money and the place where she would write down all of the children's names so she knew what and how many people would be in her class. She sat down and greeted the first parent who gave the child's name and handed Haley some money before leaving her child to go and wait in the middle of the hall for the class to start.

Nathan then walked inside, with Lily by his side. He smiled at the sight of how many people were here, which meant Haley would get more money, which made him happy because he knew it would make her happy too. He saw Haley sat at the little table in the corner, writing something down until she looked up and smiled at him, making his knee's feel a little bit weaker.

''Lil, go and talk to Gaby. I'll sign you in.'' he told his little sister gently.

Lily nodded quickly. ''Remember to stay, don't run out this time.'' and then she ran over to her best friend.

Nathan walked over to the table and handed Haley some money. ''Hey, Hales.''

Haley's smile widened, as those powerful butterflies formed in her stomach, they were similar to the ones she had when she liked Lucas, only these ones were ten times stronger. ''Hi, you staying again today?''

''Yeah, I won't run out this time, promise.''

''Good.'' she winked. ''Oh, Brooke said can you drop Gaby at her house later? She's got a cheer meeting, she won't make it here in time.''

Nathan nodded. ''Sure.''

Haley then stood up and started to walk towards the centre of the room, she then turned around to Nathan with another wink. ''Don't break your promise, Scott.''

''Wouldn't dream of it, James.''

* * *

Nathan had stayed the whole time and watched the girls dance. Well, one girl, and it definitely wasn't his sister. He waited patiently while Mothers and Fathers collected their children, because Lily and Gaby were talking to them, and he obviously couldn't leave without them. He would also like to talk to Haley for a couple of minutes, like he always does. So he doesn't mind waiting for a while.

Lily then came running over to him; she jumped onto his lap with an excited smile. ''Did you see me dance, Natey? Was I good?''

''You were amazing.''

Haley then came over to them holding Gaby's hand. ''I think you've forgotten one.'' she joked.

Nathan laughed and looked at Brooke's little cousin. ''I'm taking you to Brooke's today, Gaby.''

''I know.'' she said snobbily. ''Can we leave now? Brooke said she was going to give me a make over!''

The two teenagers' eyes widened at her attitude, knowing exactly where she got it from. They both looked at each other and mouthed 'Gobby' simultaneously, remembering the name Nathan had given her last week, then laughed quietly.

Lily turned to her Haley and sent her a sweet smile. ''Haley, do you want to come to our house and watch a princess movie?''

Nathan silently thanked his sister, hoping that the object of his affection would say yes. ''Are you my wingman now, Lil?''

Lily nodded, despite not knowing what a wingman was. ''So will you Haley? You can choose.''

Haley's heart rang in her ears at what Nathan said; a wingman was someone who helped someone else with a girl, or starting a relationship. Even though she knew that wasn't the case with her and Nathan, it didn't mean that the though didn't occur to her. Which then created her racing heart. And it hurt her to tell them the answer.

''I can't, it's too late. You'll have to go to bed soon, Missy.''

''We could watch a short movie?'' Lily suggested weakly, a pout forming.

''I have homework.'' she said. The sad look on Lily's face got even sadder, which made Haley felt awful, even though she already felt awful for not being able to go. So she crouched in front of Lily, who was still placed on her brother's knee. ''How about I come another day? If that's okay with Nathan.''

Nathan nodded immediately. ''Absolutely.''

''Well I have Wednesday off, and I could come after school so we have more time. We'll have to do our homework though, I have to help Nathan with his too.''

Lily squealed and jumped off Nathan's lap and into Haley's arms. ''Yey!'' she cheered. ''Natey might miss the movie though, he takes a long time to do his homework.'' she whispered into Haley's ear, so her older brother wouldn't know what she was saying.

Haley laughed as she broke away from the embrace and stood back up. ''That's okay.''

''Okay,'' Nathan stood up, unaware to what Lily had just said. ''We should get going. Brooke's going to get worried.''

Haley nodded, unaware as to why she was now disappointed by his departure. ''I'll see you tomorrow, Nate.''

''Yep. Hot chocolate and sausage barm.''

''You know it.'' she winked at him for the third time that night, which drove him completely crazy inside.

So he winked back. ''Of course.''

* * *

Haley sat in the school library as she graded one of Nathan's tests, it's her free period, so she decided to get some tutor work done considering she finished her homework last night. Nathan was really improving, soon they wouldn't need as many sessions, then eventually he wouldn't need any more at all, which she didn't want to happen. It was the last thing she wanted.

Brooke sat across from her. ''Hey Hales.'' she said a little too cheerily.

''Sshh!'' the librarian scolded from her place at the counter.

Haley rolled her eyes. ''Hey Brooke.'' she whispered, she certainly didn't want to get kicked out of her favourite place in the whole school.

''I forgot to ask you yesterday, have you been getting any more of those notes in your locker?''

''Yeah,'' she shrugged nonchalantly. ''It's not a problem, Brooke. They're just stupid pranks, I know it.''

This time it was Brooke's turn to roll her eyes. ''Can you really be that naïve? Listen, Hales. Nathan's really worried about this, you should be too. You don't know what some of these girls are like.''

''I can handle it.'' Haley said sternly. ''I don't even understand why he's so worried.''

''Nathan likes you, Hales. He's just a good guy- a great guy who's pretending to be tough and strong.'' she said softly. Haley didn't look too convinced so Brooke continued. ''Okay, so last year there was this whole love triangle between me, Lucas and Peyton. We were both in love with him... and he didn't love us back, well he didn't love me. Anyway, after that I was kinda in a dark place. I just didn't care about myself anymore. I was at every party getting drunk and sleeping with whoever would agree to sleep with me.

''One night there was a party at Nathan's beach house, and I believed all those rumours like you did. I made a pass at him, and when we got to his bedroom he just grabbed my wrists gently and told me to stop. He said that it wasn't me, he said that I was better than this. And that I shouldn't let what happened with Lucas change me, because I was too good for him. I started crying thinking that no one wanted me, and he just assured me that he loved me too much to use me like that, he said that sex was special to him.

''After that he just stayed upstairs with me the whole night, he didn't go back down to the party, we just talked for hours. I told him about all of my insecurities and he told me about what he wanted for himself too. And then I fell asleep in his bed and he tucked me in and slept on the couch downstairs.''

Haley's eyes widened as Brooke told her, it was just so _shocking._ 1) She didn't expect Brooke to open up to her like that, ever. 2) She realised that she was _completely_ wrong about Nathan, she never knew that he could be that caring. 3) This love triangle, how could Lucas reject both Brooke and Peyton? What sane person would ever do that?

And there was this feeling in her chest... like it was about to explode.

Because she was _wrong_. And this was the first time she's ever been happy about that fact.

* * *

It was now Wednesday night and Haley was at the Scott house like she said she would be. Her, Nathan and Lily are all sat at the table doing homework. Luckily Lucas and Karen are working at the café tonight, and Dan's working at the dealership, so they won't be interrupted.

''I'm done,'' Haley announced. ''Do you need some help, Nate?''

Nathan looked up and smiled at her. ''No thanks, I've got it.''

Haley's face fell. Nathan was getting _smarter_ which was a good thing, an amazing thing. But she was right, sooner or later Nathan wouldn't need the sessions as much anymore, and eventually he wouldn't need them. This meant that they were going to be back to completely ignoring each other again. At least, that's what she hopes won't happen. It happened with Tim last year, and it would hurt one hundred times more if it happened with Nathan.

''I need help, Haley.'' Lily spoke up, showing her the sheet of simple equations.

Haley looked at the first question, it was 8 - 3. Nathan was right when he said Lily was slower than other kids, so she decided to take a different approach. ''Nathan, do you have cookies?''

''Um, yeah. Why?''

She stood up and smiled innocently. ''No reason.'' Haley said before retreating out of the room.

A minute later Haley came back out with a packet of cookies in her hand, she sat back down and pulled eight cookies out of the packet and set them out of the table. ''Okay, so we have eight cookies here. So if I have one,'' she took one and placed it to the side. ''And you have one.'' she took another one and handed it to Lily. ''And Nathan has one.'' she handed one more to Nathan. ''That means three have been taken away. So how many are left?''

Lily quickly counted the cookies left in front of her. ''Five.''

''Correct. Now you can eat the cookie.'' Haley announced, taking a bite of the one she set aside and put the remaining ones back in the packet. ''You can have yours too, Nate.''

Nathan was completely stunned, she really was incredible. He had been worried about Lily, because she couldn't really understand anything in school, but thanks to Haley she was starting to understand it. So he took a bite of his cookie with a smile. ''Well done, Lil.''

''Okay, so we don't want to eat the cookies, because we've not had dinner yet, so we can just use them so you can work out the answers. And when you're in school doing these sums, just imagine the plate of cookies and work it out.''

Lily nodded. ''Thanks Haley.''

A while later Lily had finally finished their homework. Well, Nathan had taken a little while longer, like Lily had said, so he still hadn't finished his.

''How about you two watch the movie? I've still got a little more to do, and then I can go and get pizza. I don't really want to watch a princess film anyway.'' Nathan suggested.

''Sure, is that okay with you, Lil?''

Lily nodded. ''Yeah, I want to watch Beauty and The Beast. Belle is a lot like you Haley, she's my favourite.''

Haley smiled coyly. ''So I've been told.'' she said, glancing at Nathan with a small laugh. ''How about you go and get the movie ready? You know how to do it, right?''

''Yep,'' she said proudly, popping on the 'p' before running off into the living room.

''Hales?'' Nathan asked, before Haley could follow his half sister into the other room. ''Are you busy on Friday night?''

Haley's eyes quickly widened. _Is he asking me out?_ She wondered. And that thought scared her, not in a bad way, but in an exciting way. The thought of her and Nathan going out... together. It appealed to her, it made her smile, and it made her heart race. It caused those butterflies. Even though she wasn't sure what those meant exactly.

Nathan quickly realised what she thought he meant. He would give anything to have really meant that if she felt the same way, but she doesn't. ''No, I don't mean like _that_.'' he said quickly. ''Peyton needs us to promote Open Mic Night on Friday. So I was just wondering if you were going to be there.''

Haley's face fell, which Nathan noticed. Would- would Haley really be open to going on a date with him? A _real_ date?

''Oh.''

* * *

Nathan walked back into the house with a pizza box in hand. He had finally finished his homework not too long after his conversation with Haley, so as planned he went to get some pizza for their dinner. This was probably one of the best nights he's had in a while, except from that night with Haley last week when they fell asleep in each others arms. It felt nice, it felt content. He just hoped that nights like this would never stop. He hopes that they could progress into something more, but he doubted that _that_ would happen.

When he reached the living room he saw that Lily had fallen asleep on the couch, and Haley was no where to be seen.

Nathan frowned and walked towards the kitchen, but he stopped in his tracks when he reached the doorway.

Haley was sat there at the breakfast bar, looking as beautiful like she always did. But that wasn't the reason he stopped.

The reason was that his half brother was across from his tutor... leaning into kiss her.

* * *

**AN: **Please don't hate me! _I'm sorry! _But this really had to be done, you'll be thanking me later;) And I updated _early,_ that's because it's my birthday tomorrow:D! And I don't have time to update on my birthday, and hopefully I can wake up tomorrow with some lovely reviews.

The song was 'Drop in the Ocean' by 'Ron Pope'.

Please review, just think of it all a birthday present to me... but getting a preview in return.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

_Find the perfect words_  
_That I've not spoken_  
_And I won't tell the truth_  
_Unless you want me to_

Haley's eyes almost fell out of their sockets considering how wide they were as she realised Lucas' face was edging closer and closer towards hers, his lips were puckered. He was going to kiss her.

_Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. This isn't happening!_

Her stomach flipped, but not in the _butterflies going insane because I love him so much_ way. But the _Oh my God, I think I'm going to throw up. I don't love him!_ way.

That's when it hit her.

Those butterflies, they were gone. Those love sick smiles she got whenever he entered a room, they were gone. Those staring sessions whenever they were at their lockers at the same time, they were gone. Those dizzy spells she experienced whenever he smiled at her, they were gone. Those rosy cheeks she got whenever he _looked_ at her, they were gone.

Those feelings, they were _gone._

His face got closer, and she turned her head quickly, squeezing her eyes shut for the impact as his lips touched her cheek, but pulled back when they realised that it wasn't her lips. Haley didn't feel that tingly feeling she got when Nathan's arm merely brushed against hers, she didn't feel _alive_ like she does when she's with him. She didn't feel _anything._

Other than the urge to throw up, of course.

''I, um,'' Haley stuttered as she stood up from the breakfast bar and grabbed her bag from the counter. ''I can't. I have to go. Uh, tell Nathan and Lily that there was an emergency or something. _I can't be here._'' she mumbled quickly before bolting out of the kitchen and out of the front door.

It felt like she'd just had an epiphany or something. Some strange illusion that made her _see the light,_ that hit her like a thousand tons of bricks. It was like it had been staring at her in the face this whole time, for weeks, over a month. When he asked her to go to Open Mic Night, she got those butterflies (the ones that were _billions _more powerful than the ones she _used_ to have for the older Scott brother) and that horrible feeling she got when he realised that he was helping out Peyton. The hot, popular, older cheerleader.

And now she was just left in compete and utter shock by this realisation.

She likes _Nathan._

And there was nothing she could do about it. It already felt permanent when she realised it, like it was only going to get stronger, no matter how he acted. Even if he probably didn't feel the same way, those feelings weren't going to go away. Which made her realize something else...

She didn't want them to.

* * *

''So, what are you doing Friday night?'' Chris asked with a smirk as he stood behind the counter on the music store with his chin resting on his arm which was propped up on the counter. He had finally plucked up the courage to call Rachel after saving her number over a week ago, but she hadn't actually said _anything _yet.

''_Who the hell is this?_'' Rachel demanded instantly. ''_And how the hell did you get this number?_''

Chris smirked. _Feisty. _''I got it from Haley's phone.'' he told her with an eye roll, even though she couldn't see him. ''Anyway, back to business, Friday-''

''_Haley?_'' Rachel interrupted in a slight panic. This guy sounded completely creepy, and if he did anything to her best friend then she would kill him, with out one second of doubt. ''_Have you done anything to her? Why do you have her phone? You're dead, you're _so _dead when I find out who you are._'' she rambled, something she's picked up from the girl who means the world to her.

''Yep, definitely feisty.'' he drawled. ''Now I know where Haley gets it from. I'm Chris Keller, I bet she talks bout me _all the time._''

Rachel took a huge breath of relief, at least now she now knows who this guy is. He was still creepy, yes. But now dangerous, and she knew he wouldn't hurt Haley. ''_Chris Keller? The perv who works with Haley at the music store?_''

Chris scoffed. ''She wouldn't call Chris Keller a perv, as if.''

''_I _so_ don't have time for this. What do you want?_''

''Chris Keller would like to invite you to Open Mic Night,'' he informed her, ignoring her comment.

Rachel fought the urge to roll her eyes, even though the music store worker couldn't see her. She gets asked out all the time, she's used to it. ''_And why would I want to go to that?_'' she asked. She actually _would_ like to go to Tree Hill, but she just doesn't have the time to travel all the way down there to see her best friend, and she hates it. Especially because Haley works all the time, because sometimes Rachel does have a free schedule, but can't come because Haley's constantly busy, busy, busy.

''Because I signed Haley up to sing with me.''

''_You did WHAT?_'' Rachel exclaimed, clutching her phone tightly. How dare this guy ambush her best friend! She knows Haley would _never_ do that, when she heard Haley sing one time she realised that Haley was too scared to sing in front of everyone, so she let it go.

''I signed Haley up to sing after me.'' Chris repeated in annoyance. ''She just needs to get over her fears.''

Rachel was practically seething on the other line, causing Chase -who's sat with her the skate park- to look at her curiously. ''_You don't know anything about her fears!_''

''It starts at nine, come and support Haley.''

_Click,_ he pressed the red button, ending the call.

* * *

Haley walked slower than she usual would down the hallway Monday morning, she was nervous. It's her and Nathan's breakfast time, but this time it's different. It's different because she's now opened her eyes to these feelings which she has for her tutee, these strong, powerful feelings that grew whenever she merely _thought_ about him.

She didn't know what to do, to say, how to act. She didn't know what it was going to be like seeing him for the first time now she knows the truth, but she couldn't wait for it. Her pace suddenly quickened when she saw the _Tutor Centre_ sign, and when she reached the door her face fell.

Instead of _her_ jock standing there, it was another one.

Clay was stood in the centre of the tutor centre with his hands in his pockets as he looked around curiously, he grinned when he looked at the door and saw Haley stood there. ''Hey friend.''

''Hi,'' she forced the smile on her face as she walked to the centre of the room and sat down in her usual seat. ''What can I do you for, Clay?''

At the same time _she_ peaked her head through the door, she had been arriving early to spy on Nathan and the nerdy tutor to see if anything had happened between them, so she could plan her revenge. She frowned when she realised Clay was sat across from her instead, grinning. She sighed and decided to come back tomorrow, but then she heard something interesting...

''Haley James, you are a hard person to track down.'' Clay stated, sitting in _Nathan's_ seat across from her. Haley didn't say anything; she just looked at him expectantly, so he continued. ''I really need a tutor,'' he reminded her of their conversation last week. ''I can work on any schedule you have, you're the best, Hales. I don't wanna be tutored by any one else, even if it's just a few sessions a week. I'm really failing History, like _really._''

''It's going to cost you, you know.''

''You're the best, Hales.'' he repeated.

Haley smiled, she _loves_ receiving compliments about her tutoring skills. Tutoring was one of the first things she did when she started here, and it was one of the only things that stopped her from pulling her hair out when she couldn't cope with this small town. She loves it, seeing that light go on when someone gets it thanks to her, it feels really good. ''Okay.''

''Great,'' he grinned. ''Before school? After school? When?''

''Not breakfast,'' Haley said instantly. That was her and Nathan's time, she's not going to trade it. ''Um, well I tutor Nathan some mornings, and sometimes after school if I'm not working. So some lunch times, is that okay?''

''Yeah,'' Clay nodded. ''What days?''

''Just come whenever, I have to be in here anyway to sort out some work.''

''Looking forward to it.''

* * *

Haley was scared, yet again as she walked down the hallway the next morning. But no, it wasn't like déjà vu, because this time her fear had increased. She hadn't seen Nathan at all yesterday, and she wasn't sure if he was going to show up again this morning. He hadn't shown up for tutoring, he hadn't shown up for breakfast. He was in class, but she didn't have chance to talk to him because he was already out of the door as soon as the bell rang. And she hasn't seen him since, and it was driving her insane.

She reached the door, and she was disappointed again. But also more anxious when she saw who was leaning against her table next to Nathan's seat.

Lucas.

Even the sight of him made her feel a little bit sick. Because now she knows, she knows what he's really like. He's a man-whore, the type of person she wants to avoid. And because of him, she disliked Nathan from the start because of him and it's only just taken now to realise how she feels. Lucas blinded her from the truth, and then he tried to _kiss_ her. Of course she's been avoiding him since Wednesday night, she just can't help but see red when she looks at him. He was just a player, and he tried to play her too, like she was one of those stupid girls, when she's the complete opposite.

She's realised that probably the only reason she liked him in the first place was because he was the first guy to show interest in her (aside from Nathan, but the word _interest_ in her vocabulary stands for more than a smirk.), not to mention that he's incredibly cute, and he laid all these stupid charms on her, it was only natural that she would feel something.

But that _something_ is nothing compared to what she feels for his younger brother.

''Did you tell anyone what I told you last night?'' Lucas demanded as soon as he spotted her, standing up.

Oh yeah, _that._ It hadn't really crossed her mind what he had said to her before the almost kiss, she hadn't really thought about it. But now she has, it all came rushing back.

_Haley sat on the couch watching the movie as Lily's head lay on her lap with the rest of her small body lying across the sofa, she had fell asleep ten minute ago. Haley played with brown soft curls absentmindedly as Lily snored quietly, she looked so _peaceful_. Haley wished she remembered what that felt like, everything is so hectic all of the time ever since she moved here. But Lily's lucky, she doesn't know about all the Scott family secrets and drama, and Haley just hoped she wouldn't find out anytime soon, it's too much for a six year old._

_The door opened, Haley smiled thinking it was Nathan. Her smile fell slightly when Lucas entered the living room, looking on the verge of tears._

_Lucas noticed her, feeling relieved that it wasn't his brother. Haley would probably be a good person to talk to, she's helped him out before when he was worried about Nathan, so maybe she can help him out now. She is hot too, that's always a bonus. Hey, he _is_ a guy after all._

_''Haley, can I talk to you?'' he asked quietly, noticing his sisters sleeping head on Haley's lap._

_Haley nodded, moving Lily's head so it was comfortable and so she wouldn't hurt her neck. Then she followed Lucas into the kitchen and sat down with a worried look. ''Luke, are you okay?''_

_Lucas sat down next to her at the breakfast bar, putting his head in his hands. ''I don't know what to do.''_

_''Lucas, what are you talking about?''_

_He looked up at her brokenly. ''I can't play basketball anymore.''_

_Haley frowned. ''What do you mean you can't play basketball anymore?'' she asked him._

_''I'm- I'm sick.'' he whispered, a tear falling from his eye, which he wiped away quickly._

_''Oh Luke,'' Haley sighed, deciding to question him about it in a moment, he looked too sad right now to ask what he meant. ''C'mere.'' she pulled him into a hug for a moment, and then broke away from the embrace. As she was about to ask him what he was talking about, his face was already leaning towards hers._

''To be honest, Lucas. I haven't really thought about it,'' she told him, running a hand through her hair in annoyance. ''What did you mean about you being sick?''

Lucas sighed, knowing that she would push him on the subject further if he didn't tell her the truth. ''You can't tell anyone,'' he ordered sternly, taking another deep breath. ''I have... I have HCM, it's a h-''

''HCM?'' she asked incredulously, panic rushing through her. ''That's genetic. Does Dan have it? Or is it Karen?'' Haley asked shakily. She felt incredibly selfish, but she hoped it was her boss, and then Nathan wouldn't have this awful heart condition.

''Dan.''

''No,'' Haley whispered, feeling tears fill her eyes. Nathan might not be able to play basketball anymore, Nathan could _die._ ''It's serious, that's really serious. Nathan could have it!'' she shouted in a panic, running her hands through her hair roughly.

Lucas' eyes widened. ''You can't tell him.''

Haley glared at him, starting to hate her ex-crush even more. She should feel sympathetic over what Lucas is going to have to go through, but Nathan could be going through the same thing, he could have HCM and Lucas expects her not to say anything. No way. ''And why the hell not?''

''I _need_ this game Haley. It's the only way to escape my Dad and this town.''

''And what about Nathan? You're risking his life! I thought you were better than this, Lucas.'' a tear fell from her eyes, which she left to roll down her cheek.

Lucas sighed. He did feel bad, but Nathan might not even have it, there's a 50/50 chance, he's just trying to protect his own future. ''You don't understand my Dad.''

''And what about Nathan?'' she repeated. ''Doesn't he matter to you? You came to me a couple weeks ago, asking if there was something wrong with him. I know you care about him. This is his life you're risking!''

''I know, I know.'' Lucas muttered, running his hands over his face tiredly. ''Just give me some time, okay? I'll keep an eye on him, I promise.''

Haley took a deep breath. She understood that Lucas needed to deal with this, but this was possibly Nathan's life on the line too. ''One week, Lucas. One week and if you don't tell him, I will.''

Lucas nodded. ''Okay,''

The bell rang, causing them both to jump. Haley quickly wiped her tears, hoping that they weren't noticeable as she walked out of the tutor centre with Lucas by her side. Both of them holding a secret that could change _everything._

Nathan quickly ran down the hallway, he was hoping to catch Haley for their breakfast, but he had woken up late. Yes, he had been avoiding her yesterday, but he can't give up, who knows, he could have made a mistake. He was simply going to confront her about what he saw. He cursed under his breath when the bell rang, signalling the beginning of homeroom. He turned around the corner and saw Haley walking out of the tutor centre... with his brother.

His mind went into overdrive. It was true, they were a thing, or at least they had done it, because Haley looked like she'd been crying. She was just using him to get to Lucas all along, to get to his friends, to get popular. Just like all those other girls.

It was confirmed in his mind when he saw her leave Lucas and walk towards Brooke and Peyton who were stood at the cheerleader captain's locker.

But this time it hurt a _billion_ times more than all those girls. Because Haley meant everything, absolutely everything. Now he had to try and get over her. Of course he promised Peyton he'd go to Open Mic Night tonight, and then that was it.

_Then_ he would attempt to get over these uncontrollable feelings for her.

* * *

''Hey guys,'' Haley mumbled, hoping to distract herself from the information she's just received. ''What's up?'' she asked, they _had_ been the ones who waved her over when she was walking down the hallway with Lucas (that was her dream months ago, not it had turned into a nightmare).

Brooke looked at her curiously. ''Why were you walking with Lucas?'' she asked, with no hint of jealousy in her voice what so ever.

But the look on Peyton's face held tons of it. ''Yeah, are you guy's friends or something?''

''Nah, he was just asking me where Nathan was.''

''Oh,'' Brooke grinned, glad that Haley wasn't giving into Lucas' charms. ''Is Julian still coming to Open Mic Night?''

Haley just _had_ to smile at that, picturing the image of Brulian in her mind, they were so perfect for each other it wasn't even funny. ''Yeah, course he is.''

''Good,'' she nodded, her smile widening. This was the night she was going to make a move on the mathlete, they've only spoken a couple of times but he seems like one of the good ones that she's been looking for. She just hopes he's into her as much as she's into him, because it would kill her if he wasn't. She's already developing strong feelings for him.

''Um, Haley.'' Peyton said. ''Make sure Chris gets there thirty minutes earlier, he's performing some songs before anyone else, and he needs to have a sound check. Will you see him?''

Haley nodded. ''Sure, I'll give him a call.''

* * *

TRIC was busier than it was normally; Karen and Peyton had put more money into advertising tonight, so at least seventy five percent of the schools population were there, plus some older kids and adults. Music was blaring as Open Mic Night was about to start, Chris had just performed his songs, so now it was up to everyone else who had signed their names down. But also other people were free to add their names if they wanted to sing later on.

Nathan was stood with Lucas, Brooke, Clay and Tim. Peyton is the manager, so she's off somewhere doing her management duties. Julian hasn't arrived yet, apparently, or Brooke just can't find him, so she's stuck with them. Lucas is barely saying anything, he's not even glancing around for his latest victim, which confused his half brother. Clay and Nathan were getting closer and closer, they were definitely friends at this point, so they were sticking together. And of course Tim was there following Nathan around like a lost puppy, they had gotten over thier little fight last week.

''Hey guys!'' Chris said happily through the microphone, emerging onto the stage with a guitar strapped around his neck. The crowd groaned, they liked his music; he was just annoying when he was actually _talking._ ''It looks like I'm the first one performing, but I also have a guest singing with me too. Please welcome Haley James to the stage singing _When The Stars Go Blue_ by _Ryan Adams._''

Haley spat out her drink from the place at her bar, as everyone stared at her. Fear rushed through her, she hadn't agreed to this!

''WHAT?'' she exclaimed. ''I can't sing!''

* * *

**AN: **Ah, I know, it just looks like it's going all down hill for them, which it is. But it's going to get better soon-_ish_, I promise. And I know you're dying to get them together, but they're completely oblivious to each others feelings, and they need to build up a little more until they can admit that they like each other. Just wait a little longer, _please_? And the next chapter's really big too, so stick around for that.

I know it seems like I've not updated in forever, but I always try to stick to **Monday's **and **Thursday's** and I know that didn't happen because of my birthday (_thank you so much for all your kind words, by the way. I had a great birthday, thanks._). So it will always be on those days, unless I'm feeling kind/inspired and update early.

**Samantha** - Aha, that's cool that we have the same birthday. Happy belated birtday, I hope you had an awesome day! And as you've probably guessed, Luke didn't kiss Haley, not on the lips anyway. Thanks for reviewing!

**Nita** - Thanks for your review. I don't wanna rush into their relationship, everythings planned out to when it's gonna happen, and it's not yet, soon though, I promise. And I kinda do a lot of cliffhangers, as you've probably guessed, don't hate me for it please:)

**Kagje94** - Updates or on Monday's and Thursdays, they'll only be different if I can't update on one of those days and have to update earlier or later. Or if I'm feeling kind and decide to post a new chapter once it's written. Thanks for your review.

**jj** - Nope, it's not the end of the story, far from it. When it is finished, I'll hit the complete button so you'll know. And I think I'd be really cruel if I ended the story like this. Thank you for reviewing:)

Wow, I'm completely blown away by all of the reviews I got for the last chapter. I can't believe I got 19! Thank you! We're 9 away from 200, so please review, if you have an account you'll get a preview in return:)!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

_You're waiting for someone_  
_To put you together_  
_You're waiting for someone to push you away_  
_There's always another wound to discover_  
_There's always something more you wish he'd say_

_''Hey guys!'' Chris said happily through the microphone, emerging onto the stage with a guitar strapped around his neck. The crowd groaned, they liked his music; he was just annoying when he was actually _talking._ ''It looks like I'm the first one performing, but I also have a guest singing with me too. Please welcome Haley James to the stage singing _When The Stars Go Blue _by _Ryan Adams_.''_

_Haley spat out her drink from the place at her bar, as everyone stared at her. Fear rushed through her, she hadn't agreed to this!_

_''WHAT?'' she exclaimed. ''I can't sing!''_

She felt sick, like she was about to throw up all over the floor in fear. She had come here for Peyton, and Chris had been reminding her all week (at least now she knows _why_), but she didn't expect that her co worker would ambush her in front of at least one hundred people. She's not sung in front of anyone (that she knows of) for almost two years, and she isn't planning to start now. Singing was _hers_; she didn't want it to share with anyone else. Now, how was she supposed to get out of this without making a complete fool of herself?

Nathan looked at her in astonishment from across the club (just like half of the people here were). He could hardly explain it, he just wanted to confront her about her and Lucas' 'kiss', but then he saw her with Lucas at the tutor centre, and with Clay the day before (yeah, he saw that, too) so he wasn't really sure what to think about her, or it, or anything really. He's mad at her though, he knows that. Because he still couldn't help but think that she was using him to get popular, or get closer to his friends. But deep down, he knew that wasn't true, he just wasn't letting himself actually _believe_ it. Now seeing her stood there, with that huge blush on her face, frozen in fear. He just wanted to reach out to her, hold her, hug her. And tell her that it was going to be okay, but he just stood there, unable to move.

_She_ smirked, with her best friend by her side (who was just as crazy as _she_ was), as they swayed their hips as they made their way to their object of affection. But that was the thing, he wasn't _theirs_. When they spotted him, staring at the bar, while he was at the opposite side of the room, stood in front of one of the booths. They hurried over to him, each clutching to his side. He barely noticed them as they chatted animatedly, but that didn't stop them trying to show what they were wearing, more like _not wearing._

Peyton's eyes widened from the side of the stage, she glanced at the Open Mic Night list and realized that Haley was on the list, the same list she had given to Chris, her and the rock stars name was on the top, with the song name. She ran to her office to get the lyrics from her desk, and then she ran back out, only to be stopped when four figures stood in front of her. She recognised two of them. One was the boy Brooke had been babbling on about all week, and the other was Mia, the girl who hangs around with Haley. The other girl had bright red hair, and too much make up, a sluttier version of Peyton's ex-best friend (current _friend). _The last guy had spiky brown hair and tanned skin, who kept glancing at Mia with a small smile on his face.

''Have you seen Haley?'' Rachel asked her with wide eyes, similar to the ones Peyton was sporting about a minute ago.

Peyton nodded quickly, hoping Haley hadn't run off, even though it had only been a minute since Chris' announcement. ''Yes, follow me.''

They all hurried from backstage and towards the bar, where Haley was still stood frozen, but glancing around the room hoping to find a quick exit, but having no such luck.

Haley was also debating in her mind how to kill Keller. She couldn't do it now, there were too many witnesses, but maybe she could meet him in a dark alley...

''Haley.'' said a familiar voice.

Haley's heart leapt, hoping it was Nathan. She had no idea why he had been avoiding her since Thursday, but that didn't mean that she didn't want to talk to him now. When she looked up, disappointment washed through her immediately. But that didn't stop the smile on her face when she saw her two best friends; with her two other best friends Rachel and Chase walking towards her. She spotted Peyton at the corner of her eye who waved her arm, indicating for Haley to follow her backstage.

She followed the club manager quickly, aware that still at least twenty people were staring at her. She could practically feel their eyes burning into the back of her skull. Yes, she wanted to hug her best friends, but she also didn't want people gawking at her as she was doing so.

''Peyt,'' Haley whispered, as they were just a couple of metre from the stage entrance. ''What the hell is happening? I didn't agree to this!''

''It was Chris,'' Peyton said quickly. The annoying music store worker was still stood on the stage, waiting for Haley, while the crowd had started talking to each other. ''I thought you knew, I swear. Look, here are the lyrics. Junk has been begging me to let him sing at the start because of his curfew, so he can sing now while you prepare, good luck, Hales.''

Haley glanced at the sheet and fought the urge to slap herself on the forehead. She hadn't heard the song name because of the state of shock she was in. Chris had been playing this song repeatedly, meaning Haley didn't even need the lyrics, and she knew the words already. ''Thanks,'' she muttered, as Peyton walked out.

Her best friends immediately entered the second Peyton made her exit. Rachel pulled the small girl into a hug. ''It's okay, Hales. You don't have to do this if you don't want to.''

Haley broke away from the embrace. ''Over one hundred people are here waiting for me to sing! I can't just back out.'' she exclaimed, then sighed when she realised what she had just said. ''Sorry Rach, what are you doing here?''

Chase coughed deliberately, standing a little _too_ close to Mia. ''Chase here.''

Haley laughed, despite herself, pulling Chase into a hug. It was actually quite roomy backstage, there was a lot of space for people to stand, and there was even a couch and a dressing table, which Julian decided to lean against as the two best friends reunited with his.

''Hey Chase. Now, tell me what the heck you guys are doing here.''

''Chris called Rachel,'' Mia informed her.

''Yeah, he said that you were performing and I thought I'd come and support you. Damien's got a game, and I skipped cheerleading and Chase talks about Mia all of the time, so I figured he should meet her.''

Chase nudged Rachel in embarrassment. ''Not cool, Rach.''

Mia giggled quietly; at least Chase had been talking about her as much as she has about him.

Julian glanced towards the stage, seeing Junk take the microphone from Peyton and start to rap the first line of _Ice ice baby. _''Looks like Junk's having fun, maybe you could too. I mean, you don't have to sing _that_ song, Hales.''

''Ha ha,'' she mumbled dryly, glaring playfully at her mathlete best friend. ''This is serious, I _can't_ go out there. I've not sang since... since-''

''Our last monthly dinner ritual?''

Haley gaped at Chase for a second before moving to sit on the couch, placing her head in her hands. ''Yeah.''

Chase kneeled down in front of her so that they were at eye level; he took her hands from her face and held them gently. ''My family would always come to your house and we would have dinner, then our entertainment would be you singing _Blackbird,_ that was the only one your Dad made you sing, because it was his favourite. I still miss those dinners, but it's not right with out Jimmy... and then you left.''

A tear rolled down her cheek while her chest burned in agony, which always happens when people talk about her Dad. She knew her Dad loved her music, her voice. It just wasn't the same now he was gone. ''I haven't- I haven't sung in public since he's been gone. _I can't_, Chase. It's not right.''

''Yes it is,'' Rachel spoke up, walking over and kneeling down too. ''He would want you to go out there and share your talent with the world, and you know that, Hales.''

''We're behind you, Hales.'' Julian said from his place at the dressing table, speaking for him and Mia. ''All the way.''

''Yeah, you're gonna do great.''

Haley smiled weakly at Mia as a silent _thank you._ ''I love you guys, so much.''

They all stood up and pulled her into a big group hug. Incredibly cheesy, yes. But also incredibly _nice,_ it already created this strange connection with Haley's Tree Hill best friends and two of her Oak Lake best friends. They all needed to support Haley right now, so that's what they were doing. Because they love her as much as she loves them.

''Can you give me a sec until Chris comes back on the stage? I just need to go over the lyrics.''

Rachel nodded, giving Haley another quick hug. ''Good luck, bitch.''

''Yeah, we'll see you when it's over, Hales. You're gonna be amazing, you always are.'' Chase promised, patting her shoulder comfortingly for a second before walking towards the door.

''Hey guys,'' Haley called, stopping the Oak Lakers from exiting. ''Thanks for being here.''

''Anytime.'' they both said in unison, before laughing at each other and walking from backstage and into the club.

''Love ya, Hales.'' Julian and Mia both said as they made their way out, grinning at her sheepishly and sending her a cheesy thumbs up. ''Good luck.''

Haley let out a huge sigh when the door closed, her hands were still shaking as she made her way towards the mirror so she could fix all of the mascara marks that were left on her cheeks, and the curls which had fell out of their grips when she ran her hands through her hair repeatedly earlier. Her stomach felt like it was spinning with all of the nerves inside, she just hoped that they didn't all laugh at her.

But most of all she wished that _Nathan _didn't.

''And please _hopefully_ welcome onto the stage Haley James, singing _When The Stars Go Blue_ by _Ryan Adams... _with me.''

Haley took another deep breath as she looked at herself in the mirror, thinking she looked a complete mess, but she couldn't turn back now. She took hold of the locket from around her neck (which was a present from her father from the last birthday she had which he was here to experience), and kissed if softly.

''This is for you, Daddy.''

* * *

Nathan stared in astonishment as she walked across the stage, taking a guitar from Chris and putting it around her neck before sitting on a small stool next to Chris' that his been set up by one of the runners a few seconds earlier. She looked... well she looked like an angel. When she started strumming on the guitar strings it was like she was _glowing_, like she did when she was dancing and tutoring (though she only really _glowed_ when he got a question right, that was probably the reason he was doing so well). She looked so stunning in her white pants and lace shirt which was a soft yellow colour. He made a mental note to tell her that later, despite how angry he was over her 'kiss' with his _half_ brother.

_Where do you go when you're lonely?_  
_Where do you go when the stars go blue?_

Haley and Chris both sang the last lines of the song before smiling when everyone started to cheer, not expecting the shy tutor to have such an amazing voice. Nathan felt his blood boil when men around him started to wolf whistle, but what made his fists clench was when Chris kissed Haley's cheek and sent her a grin, getting a look of annoyance in response.

As soon as she sung those last words, she looked around for the tall raven boy who was unknowingly stealing her heart. That same heart fell when she saw his surrounded by hot, skinny girls (though she had to note that he barely noticed them, he just stared at her intently). Her eyes widened when she felt Chris kiss her cheek, so she glared at him. He leaned towards her ear and whispered, ''Sing another Hales, you know you want to.''

And she did, she really did.

So she smiled and nodded, watching as Chris walked to the edge of the stage and the first song appeared in her mind.

Nathan started to walk to the stage, not really knowing why, he just felt completely _drawn_ to her. But he stopped in his tracks when he heard the guitar again, then realizing she was playing, on her own this time.

Her four best friends all smiled in pride. They turned the video camera back on their phones (they had turned it off, thinking it was over), except for Julian, who had brought his video camera along, promising to make a tape to send to Damien to he could see the performance too. So he pressed record again and pointed it towards his beautiful best friend at the centre on the stage.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_  
_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_  
_all your life_  
_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_  
_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_  
_All your life_  
_You were only waiting for this moment to be free._

_Blackbird fly  
Blackbird fly_  
_Into the light of the dark black night._

_Blackbird fly  
Blackbird fly_  
_Into the light of the dark black night._

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_  
_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_  
_All your life_  
_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_  
_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_  
_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

Haley smiled in relief as the crowd burst into another round of applause (probably louder than the last one). She walked over to Chris and handed him the guitar he had given her earlier, giving him a kiss on the cheek as a thank you, she was actually glad she had done this. It was weird; it felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders or something. She waved to the audience before slipping through backstage and going out of the fire exit for some air, she _had_ just faced one of her biggest fears.

To her surprise (and extreme delight), someone was already out there.

* * *

''Wow, I still can't believe she did it.'' Chase muttered, taking a sip of his water at his place at the bar next to Rachel. Mia had gone to talk to one of her other friends while Julian was around somewhere with his camera filming the atmosphere. He doesn't get asked to make video's a lot, so he wants to make this one extra special, especially considering it's for one of Haley's best friends. ''I think that was one of her best. Damien missed out, big time.''

''I know,'' the cheerleader nodded in agreement. ''But his Dad would come after him and kill him if he missed a game, literally.'' she shuddered, not wanting to think of that possibility. ''Anyway, I called him when she was singing, so he'll get it on his voicemail, and he can watch it when Julian finishes this video. Now go, I know you're _dying_ to talk to Mia.''

Chase rolled his eyes mockingly. ''You're right. Are you gonna be okay, though?''

Rachel laughed in disbelief. ''Did you seriously just ask me that? I'm in a club with a bunch of hot guys, I'll be fine... more than fine. Now go.'' she commanded lightly, shooing him away.

''Okay,'' he laughed as he started to walk towards the girl he was falling for. ''See ya later, Rachy.''

Rachel giggled at his lame nickname before glancing around at these 'hot' guys. But if she was being honest, _really_ honest with herself. Then she would admit that they guy she wanted to be here wasn't, he was back in Oak Lake playing basketball.

* * *

Julian moved the camera around the crowd of people, who were still buzzing from Haley's amazing performance. He wanted to make this video _epic,_ he wants to be a producer/director when he's older, so he loves is when he has opportunities to practice. Plus, he wanted Haley's most protective best friend to like him, so he figured this would help him.

He tried to control his shaking hands (which would ruin the video) as Brooke Davis was stood next to him, sipping her drink quietly as she watched him move the camera across the crowds.

''So,'' she started casually, trying to control her racing heartbeat. ''What's with the camera?''

''Oh, hey Brooke.'' Julian greeted nonchalantly. ''One of Haley's best friends couldn't be here, so I offered to record it, but I think I've got enough.'' he said as he shut the camera off and turned to face her with his typical grin, which was slightly bigger considering who he was smiling at.

''Well, that's nice of you.'' she complimented.

''Thanks.''

Brooke swallowed her fears. ''So, are you going to tell me about this girl that you like then?'' she asked. She felt like she _needed_ to know, even though she's spoken to him a couple of times, she has this feeling in her chest which tingles her heart whenever she talks to, looks, or even merely thinks about him. And she was _praying_ that he liked her back. She wouldn't be able to bear being hurt again (though it's not like Julian owes her anything), but this feeling she has feels like it could be growing into something stronger than she ever felt so Lucas. She just needs a glimpse of a sign that he might possibly feel the same back, that's all she needs.

Julian looked at her in confusion. ''How do you know about who I like?'' _I swear if Haley said anything..._

''Haley said that you liked someone, don't worry, she didn't say anything. Something about not wanting to break a friendship code...''

Julian smiled, unknowingly making Brooke feel a little dizzy, he was _too_ gorgeous. How could she have never noticed him before?

''So...'' she trailed off.

''So?'' Julian smirked. He didn't know how he got so confident around her, it was just natural, she _made _him confident despite these feelings that he has for her. He was surprised that she was so bothered about whom he had a crush on; maybe she could like him... _No Baker, don't go there!_

Brooke raised an annoyed eyebrow at him. ''Seriously? You're going to be coy about this? Just tell me.''

''And why do you wanna know?''

_Whoops, you walked right into that, Davis._ ''I, uh, um.'' she spluttered. ''Because... maybe I could set you up with her.''

Julian smiled. Even though she didn't like him in that way, at least she cared about him enough to get _him_ a girlfriend. ''You would do that for me?''

''Yes, now who is she?''

Could she really be that naïve? Julian was staring at her as if to say, _it's you! It's you! _Like he does all of the time. But Brooke continued to stare at him expectantly, waiting for him to respond. She honestly thought he was going to say someone beautiful, maybe she wouldn't even know them. Maybe it _was_ Haley, or Peyton, or Mia, or even that girl with the red hair. She was just waiting for her stomach to drop when he said it, then at least she could assure herself that he didn't want her. Then she had two choices (depending on how hot the girl is), either move on, or fight for him.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. ''Well, ahh... I don't know if she feels the same way. But I think she's really beautiful.''

Well, the way that he's looking at her now, certainly makes _her_ feel beautiful. And that feeling also involved her heart's pace start to quicken.

''She's got this infectious personality, it's like everyone wants to be around her.'' Julian continued, still staring at her intently. ''She's smart, but she doesn't think that's true. And she's passionate about everything and everyone that's important to her. When she smiles- When she smiles, it's so breathtaking that I can't help but smile, too.''

Brooke's mouth formed in the shape of a little 'o', well it looks like _he's_ the passionate one, and he's definitely passionate about this girl. It wasn't her, she knew it. Lucas didn't want to be around her, and her personality's not that great. Yeah, she's passionate, but mainly about cheerleading and herself. And her smile is far from breathtaking. Well, that's what she thinks anyway.

And what he just said, it even made her fall for him a little more. Even though it was pretty useless, a huge part of her was still hoping, _praying_ that it was her who he was talking about. But she's felt like this before, last year with the love triangle. When Lucas cheated on her, well, cheating on Peyton too. It was all this messed up love triangle; Lucas was dating her while cheating on her with Peyton. Promising Brooke that they would be together forever, while promising Peyton that he'd leave the head cheerleader for her. _That_ is why she's especially afraid that it's Peyton, her ego wouldn't be able to tale it if she lost another boy to the tortured artist again.

Julian grinned at her with _that_ illegal grin. He presumed that she would guess that he was talking to her, she _is_ the only girl he knows with a breath taking smile. ''So, what do you think? Do I have a shot?''

''She would be an _idiot_ not to give you a chance,'' she muttered, before walking away, unable to take the stabbing feeling in her chest any longer. It didn't matter anymore who he liked, because it obviously wasn't her.

Julian frowned. _Why is she walking away? She knows I'm taking about her... right? _''Brooke, where are you going?'' he walked after her and grabbed her arm lightly so he could make her face him.

Her eyes filled with tears. Sure, she's been rejected before. She just didn't expect it to hurt this much coming from _him. _''I'm... thirsty, I need to go to the bar.''

He stared into her tear filled eyes, which made her brown orbs even shinier. _C'mon, she _has_ to know I'm talking about her. _''So, do you think I could get a date?''

''Yeah, I'll put in a good word for you.''

''You don't know,'' he whispered, making it unable for her to hear over Mouth's version of _Baby got back_. Julian didn't know whether to tell Brooke. He's a mathlete, she's the head cheerleader. Why would she want him? ''Uh, I gave her a Candy Gram this year, but I didn't sign my name, so she didn't know it was from me, but I guess that's the whole point of Valentine's Day...'' he rambled slightly, running a hard through his short curly hair. ''God, if she knew how much I loved just watching her, she'd think I was a complete stalker. She's _so_ beautiful.'' he took a nervous deep breath, _this is it, JuJu-Bee._ ''And her name is Brooke Davis.''

Brooke looked up at him wide eyed, as her heart started doing summersaults, and a dimply smile formed on her face.

''So, Brooke. Go on a date with me?''

* * *

''Here you go,'' Chase announced, handing Mia a drink of soda (it _is _a teen club, after all) as he approached her while she was talking to a small group of people. ''Hope you like it.''

Mia looked at him strangely before taking a sip. Ew, it tasted like orange... and black current, and another weird flavour. Was that lime? She immediately spat out the drink, causing the group of people she was talking to recoil back and hurry away from the second hand _drink._ ''Chase! What the hell is that?''

Chase shrugged, a little hurt by her reaction. ''I mixed it, I tried some and it tasted good. I call it, _the brain blaster._''

''Isn't that the name of a cocktail?''

''Damn,'' he muttered in frustration. ''The name's a work in progress. But seriously, you didn't like it?''

Mia sighed at his hurt expression; he obviously cared deeply about this, which made her care a little too. ''No, sorry. What made you want to mix up soda's anyway?''

''Oh, I always do it.'' Chase shrugged again. ''I don't know, I just think if I don't become a pilot, or a professional skate border person, then at least I could go into bar tending.''

A smile formed on her face, unknowingly making him _tingle._ ''You want to be a pilot?''

Chase nodded, a grin gracing his features. ''Yeah, I could stay up there forever if you weren't down here.''

''This is so weird,'' she gushed, quite randomly, still with that same loved up smile on her face. She didn't know if it was _love _love, but she knows that she has incredibly strong feelings for Chase, despite this being the first time they've met in person.

''Good weird or bad weird?''

''Good,'' Mia confirmed immediately. ''Great actually.''

Chase took her free her in his, he intertwined their fingers and his grin widened when she smiled right back at him. ''Even with the long distance thing?''

''I thought long distance was for _couples_?''

''Well, we _could_ be a couple... if that's what you want?''

Mia squeezed his hand shyly, looking deep into his eyes. Both of them were now completely unaware to their surroundings, but not many people were near them anyway, as Chase and Mia are stood in one of the quieter corners of TRIC. ''Is it what _you_ want?''

Chase nodded, not wanting to sound like a complete cheesy idiot, so he stayed silent.

''I want it too.'' she admitted.

''You think we can really do this? Long distance?''

''Yeah,'' she breathed, grinning at him widely. ''We've done a pretty good job so far.''

''But then I saw you, and I don't think I can bare being an hour and a half away from you all the time.'' _So much for _not_ being a complete cheesy idiot._

Mia's heart started to pound as she looked at him lovingly. ''Me neither, but I guess we'll just have to wing it.''

Chase laughed with a nod, leaning his face closer to hers. ''Sounds good to me.''

And then his lips attached to hers. Finally, after all this time. Facebook chats, phone conversations, midnight calls, they are finally _together._

* * *

''Um, hi.'' Haley whispered, unsure of what to actually say to him. She _thinks_ he's annoyed with her, but she's not really sure. Because that look he gave her when she was singing, she couldn't see any sign of him actually being mad. You never know with Nathan though, he could just completely ignore her again like last time. And Haley's not sure she can go through _that_ again, it hurt too much. Especially now she's realised that she has this huge crush on him, which has killed her because he's been avoiding her, she misses him.

Nathan turned around from the black railings that he was leaning on and turned to face her from the door of the fire exit. He just had to smile at how beautiful she looked, but then _that_ popped into his mind. The image of Lucas leaning in to kiss her, then it turned into them actually kissing. _Blah!_

''Hi,'' he muttered, looking up at the sky, averting his eyes from her gaze.

''Why haven't you been at tutoring?'' was the first question she just had to ask. Haley didn't want to imagine the possibility that he didn't come on purpose, so in a selfish way she hoped that something bad had happened which made him unable to come.

''Uh,'' he ran a nervous hand through his hair. ''I've been busy.''

''Too busy to call?''

Nathan glared at her. ''Yeah.''

A rush of pain stabbed her heart, making her touch her chest, hoping to make the pain lessen slightly. But of course, it still ripped through her. ''What's the matter with you?''

''What's the matter with me?'' he repeated bitterly, with a laugh to match. ''What's the matter with me is that you're a liar.''

Haley's mouth hung open in shock as the ripping pain started to _burn._ ''What are you talking about?''

''You said we were special,'' Nathan spat, feeling all this hurt and anger bubble through him, it spilled out to the surface with every word he said. ''You said that we were friends, you said that we had _more_ than a tutor-tutee relationship.''

''We do,'' Haley said weakly, taking a small step towards him.

''No we don't, because you used me!''

Tears formed in her eyes, and a small gasp escaped from her lips. ''What are you talking about?'' she repeated. Haley would _never_ use him, because she needs him so much that she couldn't ever hurt him like that. Why was he acting this way? What the hell had happened?

''You. Used. Me.''

_Haley's eyes widened in surprise and more frustration. ''Excuse me?''_

_Nathan rolled his eyes and pointed to her. ''You. Are. My. New. Tutor.'' he said slowly, saying each word as if it were a sentence._

Wow, that time she thought he made her mad, but this time, it hurt one hundred times more. A tear fell from her eye, which she wiped away quickly. ''I never used you. How could I use you when _I_ was the one helping you?''

''With Lucas. And Brooke, Peyton, Clay. You wanted in, you wanted to be in our world, so you used me to get there. And look, now you and... You and Luke are-'' he couldn't bring himself to say it, so he moved on. ''You and Brooke are BFF's, you and Peyton are hanging out. Oh, and you're tutoring Clay. Well done, Hales. You did it, you're in. I just hope it was worth hurting me to get there.''

Anger rose through her, it was like she couldn't breathe. How dare he insinuate that she's like Alex Dupre or Crazy Carrie? Like she's one of his ex-girlfriends. Like she's one of those shallow girls who would do anything to be popular. Like she would actually hurt him intentionally. If he really thought that, then he doesn't know her, he never has. And that made the pain in her chest gut wrenching.

''Me and Lucas are _nothing._'' she shouted as another tear fell from her eye. ''Brooke is my friend because of the dance class, which had nothing to do with you. Peyton and I have hung out since I started at the music store. And I _need_ to tutor Clay, because you know I need the money for college. And if that hurt you, then that's your fault for doubting me.''

_Me and Lucas are nothing?_ ''Of course I doubt you! You change every two seconds! One minute you're a tutor, then a waitress, then a dancer, then you're working in a music store, then you're singing at Open Mic Night. You're not supposed to be this mystery that I can't figure out, you're supposed to be tutor girl, nothing more.''

''I'm not supposed to be me?'' she presumed, as two more tears rolled down her cheeks. ''You should have never pigeonholed me into a stupid category. It's always been about _you_! About your problems, your family, your grades. Friends, that's what we were and you never took the time to get to know me. So what if I have a talent? It's just like yours.

''And maybe I wanna be somebody. That has nothing to do with you.'' Haley finished, feeling like she was about to break down into sobs any second. It was all too much. She just _wished_ that she knew how to stop feeling like this. Everything was so much easier when she liked Lucas, it hurt so much less.

Nathan stayed silent as he registered her words, and he couldn't help but think that she was right. Had he pigeonholed her into a category right from the start? Had their friendship been all about him? Guilt churned in his stomach. What has he done? Was he wrong from the start? Did Haley reject Lucas? Was she being honest from the start? ''Hales...'' he tried, taking a step towards her.

''Don't,'' she snapped, moving closer towards the door. ''Stay away from me. I'm not your tutor anymore, I'll assign you to Andrew, like what was supposed to happen from the start. We're done.''

And then she ran back inside the club, hoping to be un noticed to she could run out to her car and well away from here.

Leaving Nathan completely alone, with only one thought spinning around in his mind as his chest ached, and a tear rolled down his cheek.

_We were what was supposed to happen from the start._

But he ruined it. And he's not sure if she'll ever forgive him, not that he expects her too.

_

* * *

_

Lucas Scott's eyes scanned across the club as he searched for his latest conquest. Nathan had sulked off somewhere, Brooke's dancing with a nerd (Lucas presumes that it's a bet or something, because Brooke Davis wouldn't even _talk_ to a mathlete, never mind dance with one.), Peyton's backstage organizing everything. And he has no idea where Clay and Tim are, not that he really cares, they're his little brother's friends anyway. His eyes land on a sexy red head sat at the bar, swirling her straw around her glass of water in boredom.

He made his way over to her and leaned against the bar, smirking at her (he saves the smirk for the ones who look more experienced, the innocent smile is for the shy ones, like Haley) as he looked her up and down. ''Hey, I'm-''

''I know who you are.'' Rachel informed him with a glare. Wow, had she been the one warning Haley about _Nathan_? Looks like she warned Haley away from the wrong Scott brother.

''I'm not Nathan,'' Lucas told her with a smile. _She must have heard about the reputation..._

Rachel turned to look at him. ''I know, you're Lucas Scott. And guess what? I'm still not interested.''

_Ring. Ring._

The Oak Lake cheerleader grabbed her phone from her purse and smiled successfully. ''Saved by the bell.'' she commented before turning around and hurrying out of the club so she would be able to hear the person on the other end.

The warm air hit her when she reached the doors, unfortunately she wasn't quick enough the answer, and the phone had stopped ringing. When she turned to walk back inside the club, she spotted the long, dark blonde curls of her best friend hurry across the car park.

Rachel frowned, she couldn't see too well because of the darkness. ''Haley?''

* * *

**AN: **I'm not gonna say _please don't hate me _this time, because you probably already do. But I will say that I'm sorry, because I am. But the next chapter is just a little smaller than this one, and c19 is _huge_. Woohoo! **200 reviews! **Thank you to **windycloudcakes** for my 200th one, and thank you so much to everyone else who helped me get there.

Songs- The one from the start was EVERYTHING YOU WANT by VERTICAL HORIZON. The one from last chapter which I forgot to mention was SALT SKIN by ELLIE GOULDING. The one Haley and Chris sang was WHEN THE STARS GO BLUE by RYAN ADAMS. And the song that Haley sang on her own was BLACKBIRD by THE BEATLES. I don't own any of them, I'm not awesome enough.

Please review! _Pretty_ please.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

_In the light of the sun_  
_Is there anyone_  
_Oh it has begun_  
_Oh dear you look so lost_  
_Eyes are red_  
_And tears are shed_  
_The world you must have crossed_

''Hales!'' Rachel shouted, trying to run as fast as she possibly could in her four inch heels. ''Haley, wait up!''

Haley continued to run across the car park and towards her car, she just had to get out of here, fast. She needed to get away from Nathan, she can't bare to think of him without more tears falling, and that ache in her heart wasn't going away, no matter what. She had no idea he could be so _cruel_ to her. He labelled her as a list of things that she isn't; he suggested that her friendships with him, Brooke, Peyton and Clay were all to get popular. Does he know her at all? Was everything they had just a lie?

Rachel grabbed her phone and dialled Haley's number, hoping to stall her best friend who's just reached her car.

_Wake up in the mornin' feelin' like P- Diddy_  
_Grab ma glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit the city_  
_Before I leave brush ma teeth with a bottle of Jack_  
_'Cuz when I leave for the night I ain't comin back_

_I'm talkin pedicure on our toes toes_  
_Tryin on all our clothes clothes_  
_Boys blowin' up our phones phones_

Rachel had set that ringtone months ago, because it basically described her party lifestyle, the same lifestyle she doesn't want anymore. She hung up the phone, it was too late, Haley had already ran into her car a sped out of the car park. Rachel didn't think twice before hurrying towards her car and driving away from TRIC.

She drove as fast as she could to all of the places Haley talked about (_thank you, GPS, _Rachel had thought earlier when she started her discovery mission.), the first place she went to was her house. Nope, she wasn't there. The door of the café was locked, and all the lights were off, so she couldn't have been there either. Max was the only one in the music store, and he was about to close up anyway. Rachel even tried the docks, because Haley loves the ocean (despite her older sister's fear), and she wasn't there.

Rachel thought long and hard for where her best friend could have disappeared to, and when she realised where she probably was she fought the urge to slap herself on the forehead for her stupidity. _The cemetery!_ She realised, whenever things got too difficult for Haley she would always end up at the cemetery to talk to her Dad. Or she would talk to Rachel, Damien or Chase, and it looks like she's not doing that, so she must have gone to visit Jimmy James.

Urgh, the Oak Lake cheerleader _hates_ cemeteries, especially when it's dark. A couple of years ago for Halloween her and her best friends had walked around one at midnight. Damien had thought it would be funny to go missing for half an hour then hide behind a grave stone, then when Rachel, Chase and Haley walked by he had decided to jump out at them, making Rachel scared of cemeteries ever since.

But this was _Haley, _her best friend. She'd do anything for her, _anything._ Heck, she'd even run into a building burning if Haley was trapped inside.

Rachel stepped out of the car when she finally found the cemetery; she walked through the creaky gates and passed all of the gravestones. She knew where Jimmy's was, she was here for the funeral.

''Haley?'' she called, hoping to give Haley a warning and not scaring her like Damien did a few years ago. ''Hales, say something, I can't find you, its dark.''

Rachel used the light on her phone to guide her towards the grave, she then saw it. Haley was sat on the bench, which was about three metres away from the gravestone (giving room for the body, and a pathway).

Her best friend had smudgy makeup; her eyes were puffy, making it clear that she had been crying.

Rachel hurried over to her and pulled her into a hug, wrapping her arms around the small girl. She rubbed her back comfortingly as she hushed her softly. ''Hales, what's wrong?''

Haley shook her head against Rachel's chest, not wanting to relive her argument with Nathan; she couldn't even stand _thinking _about it.

''Hey Jim,'' Rachel smiled at the gravestone. Her parents were never around, so the James family was more of a family to her than her own. It tore her apart when Jimmy died, then Haley and Lydia moved an hour and a half away. Jimmy was like a second dad, so if she ever rarely visited Tree Hill, then she liked to come and talk to Jimmy. He loved her like she was her own, and she loved him back just as much.

Haley laughed, despite herself. ''I don't even know why I come here. I just talk, and I feel like he's listening, you know? It's like I can just _feel_ him here with me. Is that crazy?''

Rachel shook her head. ''Nah, it's not crazy.'' she then shivered. ''It's cold, Hales. Do you want to go home?''

''Yeah, I want to go _home,_ Oak Lake.'' Haley told her, but then shook her head. ''I can't though, I've got a café shift tomorrow afternoon, and I'm the music store Sunday morning.''

''Haley,'' Rachel said sternly. ''If you want to go home, then you can go home. _I _will give you the money for your shift so you don't lose the money.''

A yawn escaped Haley's lips, the day's events taking a toll on her. She didn't have the energy to disagree with Rachel right now, so she decided to do it in the morning, at Oak Lake. She would have to just take an extra shift next week or something to make up the money, she just needed to be away from Tree Hill right now, away from Nathan.

''C'mon,'' Rachel instructed, standing up, pulling her best friend with her. ''Let's go. Damien's gonna be thrilled.''

They walked out of the grave yard quietly. Rachel realised that Haley had her car too, and Haley looked too tired to be able to drive for more than an hour. It would be easier for the tutor to just drive home, but Rachel wanted Haley to go to Oak Lake, no matter what. ''D'you want to leave your car here? I'll bring you home whenever you want, and can drop you off here then you can get your car.''

_''What's the matter with me?'' he repeated bitterly, with a laugh to match. ''What's the matter with me is that you're a liar.''_

Haley just nodded, not saying anything. God, she hated this. She's not lied to him, yes she's kept the truth from him, but not lied. And she wouldn't lie to him for a stupid thing like popularity. It was like he doesn't know her at all, had he confused her with Alex Dupre or something? It was all so _messed up._

They climbed in the car and Haley pulled her phone out of her pocket. She had barely heard it ringing earlier, so she hadn't realised that anyone was calling her. She had one message from Damien, a missed call from Rachel, _five_ missed calls from Nathan. She just rolled her eyes, despite the fact her heart started to beat faster after seeing his name. He was probably just calling her to have a go again. She clicked on Damien's message and placed the phone to her ear.

''_Hey baby doll,_'' Damien's voice greeted cheerily. ''_I heard Rachel's voicemail of you singing, and you were better than the last time I heard you. I can't wait to watch the video your _friend_ is sending me._'' Haley couldn't help but roll her eyes at his jealousy of the fact she has other best friends. ''_I hope you know that I would have given anything to be there, Hales. But I didn't want my Dad to come to Rachel's house and start trouble if he found out that I didn't go to the game. Anyway, I bet you looked beautiful. Did you wear that lace top Rach got you for Christmas? I bet you looked hot. But it would look better on my bedroom floor, obviously. Love you, Hales. Call me when you get this._''

Haley smiled. She was used to Damien's pervy messages, or conversations, or comments, or anything that came out of his mouth ended up implying sex. So now she just laughed at them because she knew that he wasn't serious, it was just how he was. It was his way of making her smile, because he always knew how to do that. It was a compliment really.

She turned her phone off, just in case Nathan attempted to call her again.

Rachel had heard the message through the silent car, Damien _does_ have a pretty loud voice. It made a weird feeling rise in her stomach, it felt like _jealousy,_ especially when Haley smiled. Even though she had no reason to be jealous, they were best friends, nothing more. But so were her and Damien... Urgh, she didn't want to think like that. She wanted to think positive, _if_ she and Damien ever got together, then she knew that Haley would be completely supportive about the whole thing.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Rachel understood that whatever happened to her best friend wore her out, and she clearly didn't want to talk about it. Rachel would accept that, for now. But by the end of this weekend she's going to find out what happened, and whose ass she needed to kick. Anything for her best friend.

When they reached her house, the red haired girl noticed that Damien's car was parked in the driveway. That didn't surprise her, Damien had been living with her for a month, and had a key. He wasn't at a party, Rachel knew he wouldn't go without her and Chase, because they were the ones he hung out with while he was there. Rachel liked it; it felt nice having someone to come home to everyday.

She glanced to the passenger seat once she turned off the engine and noticed that Haley had fallen asleep, like she presumed she would. So Rachel climbed out of the car and shut the door softly before walking into the house. Damien was sat on the couch watching _The Simpsons_, of course. He grinned at her when he saw her, unknowingly making her knees go a little weak.

''Hey,'' she greeted softly. ''Um, Haley's in the car.''

Damien's eyes widened in excitement, he was like a little kid, and Haley was his Christmas present. ''What?''

''She's asleep, can you get her out of the car please? Don't wake her, just bring her up to her room.'' she said, referring to the room Haley always stayed in when she visited her friends at Oak Lake.

''Yeah,'' he nodded quickly, standing up and hurrying out of the house. He ran to the car and his face softened at the sight of Haley sleeping peacefully, he noticed that her eyes were slightly puffy, and she had mascara marks on his cheeks, which made him curious. Damien shook his head and opened the door, he undone her seatbelt and carried her inside the house and upstairs into her room, where Rachel was already waiting.

Damien placed her on the bed while Rachel took her shoes off, they tucked her in quietly before going downstairs and into the living room.

''What happened?'' he asked as soon as they sat down.

Rachel shrugged, not wanting to tell Damien about Haley crying, because she knew he'd demand an answer from Haley, which wasn't fair. ''She just wanted to get out of town for the weekend.''

Damien nodded. ''Where's Chase?''

''Shit!'' she exclaimed, realising what she's done. ''I left him in Tree Hill.''

* * *

Nathan watched as the waves crashed against the sand of the deserted beach, again and again. It was never going to stop, it was just going to go further and further onto the sand. Kind of like the pain in Nathan's chest, every second it just got worse and worse, and soon it was going to be _everywhere._ He couldn't stop it, well, he could. He just didn't know how to possibly get Haley to forgive him, he was so awful to her. She was being nice to him, even though he stood her up, without calling. And then he started calling her and user and liar, it wasn't fair. _He_ was wrong.

_Me and Lucas are_ nothing_. Me and Lucas are _nothing._ Me and Lucas are _nothing._ Me and Lucas are _nothing_. Me and Lucas are _nothing_. Me and Lucas are _nothing_. Me and Lucas are _nothing._ Me and Lucas are_ nothing_. Me and Lucas are _nothing.

It just kept spinning around in his mind like a stuck record. Did this mean that they didn't kiss? Did she push him away? Did he push her away? Did they kiss? Did they sleep together and Lucas said it was nothing? Does she still like him? Does she like someone else? Does she like _him_?

Jealously, it really was an ugly emotion. _I'm sorry_ isn't going to cover it, he almost yelled at her. She didn't deserve that, when she's been nothing but completely amazing with him. And even if she does end if being with Lucas (which is something that makes him feel sick when thinking about) then he'll have to just deal with it. Because he needs her in his life, even if she's just his tutor and she's not even that anymore. She's made his life so much better when she came into it, he can't lose her now.

She makes him laugh.

She makes him a smile, a _real_ smile.

She makes him feel smart.

She makes him feel less screwed up than he actually is.

She makes him feel like a complete piece of goo when he's around her.

She makes him _happy._

And those are only six of the hundreds of reasons why he _needs_ her.

He grabbed his phone and dialled her number, she didn't answer. So he rang again, still no answer. He rang again, nope, nothing. And then again, zilch. He rang her again for the fifth time, still nothing. Nathan sighed and ran a hand through his hair, God, this is killing him.

After a couple of minutes, he tried again and realised that she had switched her phone off. _Damnit._ He decided to leave a voicemail, despite the fact that he hates voicemail. Haley is more important than his silly pet peeve.

''Uh, hey, Hales.'' he said nervously. ''I- I can't stop thinking about you. I just want you to know how sorry I am for what I said, I didn't mean any of it, I promise. I was just- You mean so much to me, I can't lose you. Can you please call me or something? I need to see you.''

Nathan started to shiver once he hung up the phone, so he got up and walked to his car. He couldn't go home, because as soon as he laid eyes on his _half_ brother he'd probably kick his ass. He didn't before because he hadn't spoken to Haley about it. But now he has, it's ruined everything. And even though it's Nathan's fault, he can't help but point some of the blame on Lucas.

Besides, even if he went home, then he wouldn't sleep, his thoughts would be full of Haley. And he couldn't just wait around until tomorrow, so he decided to drive to her house.

Once he reached there, fear built up inside of him. He didn't know what to do, or say. What if she said something awful for him? What if she demanded never to see him again? What if she slammed the door in his face? Or worse, what if he had to see her cry, _again_? So he didn't make a move to get out, he just stayed there.

* * *

Chase walked back over to Mia once getting off the phone with Damien. TRIC had closed ten minutes ago, so they were waiting outside for Rachel, wondering where she was. Then Chase got a call from his best friend that was in Oak Lake, telling him that Rachel and Haley were there, and had forgotten about him, so he was stuck.

The skateboard lover didn't seem to mind; being stuck in Tree Hill wasn't bad at all when you were stuck in Tree Hill with Mia Catalano.

''Well, I have some _news._'' Chase announced once he reached her shivering form. He didn't want to say _good_ or _bad_ because he thought it was all good, but he didn't want to seem creepy for wanting to stay at her house when they've only been dating for over an hour.

''Um, okay.'' Mia said in confusion. Why didn't he just say it? ''Is it good news?''

Chase shrugged. ''I kinda think so.''

''Okay, well what is it?''

''Rachel and Haley are safe and together.'' he informed his girlfriend.

Mia smiled. ''That's good, is there any other big news?''

''They're in Oak Lake.''

''Oh,'' she said in shock. Why did they leave him here? Was this some sort of trick so she'd let him stay the night? Did they forget about him? How could you _forget_ your best friend? Why was she happy about this?

''So,'' Chase grinned. ''How would you like a new room mate for the night? I'll sleep on the couch, I promise.''

Mia took his hand in hers, like Chase had done earlier, she also repeated his actions of intertwining their fingers. ''Sure thing, boyfriend.''

* * *

Haley awoken with a yawn, she glanced at the clock and realised that it was only 8am, but she was always an early riser. She took in her surroundings are realised that she was at Rachel's house in Oak Lake, and then she remembered _why_, causing the pain to re-emerge in her chest. She grabbed her phone from the bedside table and turned it on. She realised that she had ten missed calls. Nine from Nathan, along with a voicemail, and three text messages. And a missed call from her Mom. She didn't want to deal with listening to what Nathan had to say right now, she decided to read the texts and listen to the message later.

She clicked on _Mom_ on her contact list, and pressed call before bringing the phone to her ear.

''_Haley?_''

''Hi Mom,'' Haley greeted sleepily. ''I'm sorry I didn't call.''

''_Morning honey,_'' Lydia greeted kindly. ''_Don't worry, Rachel called me last night. I'm sorry I missed your performance, but you didn't tell me about it._''

Haley laughed. ''I didn't even know about it, it was Chris' idea of a surprise.''

''_No worries,_'' Lydia laughed too. ''_Rachel said that Julian recorded it, and we know what he's like with a camera, so we'll watch it together when you get back, okay?_''

''Yeah, that sounds great, Mom.'' Haley smiled. ''I'm really sorry about this, I know I should be working-''

''_Stop that right now, young lady. You have been working your butt off ever since we arrived here, you've never had a break, only when you've come to Oak Lake. I've covered it with Karen, she said I can take your shift this afternoon. And I called Julian this morning and he agreed to take your one at the music store tomorrow morning._''

Haley's heart warmed. Her mother truly was her rock, she's been so amazing through everything. Haley doesn't know where she'd be without her. ''Thanks Mom, so much.''

''_Nonsense,_'' she said. Haley could just imagine her waving her hand dismissively to that comment, which made her laugh. ''_Now, the main reason I called you was because there's a car outside our house. It's a black SUV with a Ravens sticker on the back, there's a cute boy asleep inside too. Black hair, blue t-shirt?_''

The small girl's eyes widened. Nathan was at her house, sleeping, for her. Oh God. She wasn't supposed to go tingly at this new information! ''Um, that's Nathan. I sometimes tutor him.'' she said nonchalantly, not wanting her Mom to think that anything was between them. Well there wasn't actually, thanks to him.

Lydia sighed in relief. ''_So he's not a stalker then?_''

Haley laughed. ''Nah, he's harmless, Mom.''

''_Okay, well I should tell him to go home then, I didn't want to bring out the baseball bat._''

''Thanks Mom,'' she laughed. ''But you could use that too, scare him a little. I'll try and be home later today so Julian won't have to do my shift tomorrow. I love you.''

''_I love you too, baby. And stay as long as you want to, as long as you're back for school. Julian already agreed. And honey, your father would have been so proud of you for singing in front of all of those people._''

Before Haley had a chance to respond, Lydia hung up the phone, knowing that her daughter would say that she's coming back tonight, to save Julian the trouble of doing her shift. That was just the type of person Haley was, not wanting to rely on other people to do things for her.

* * *

_Tap. Tap._

Nathan opened his eyes with a groan, especially when he felt sore from the position he was in. His head was against the window of his car, while his body was sprawled uncomfortably against the seat. And urgh, gross. Has he been dribbling? He quickly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before facing the window.

''Ah!'' he screamed when he realised that someone was there. A woman, dark blonde hair, mid-forties. She was smiling at him kindly, and she had brown eyes. The same ones as Haley's, only a little darker.

Nathan rolled down the window, smiling at her when he realised that she was Haley's Mom, they looked so much alike. ''Hey Mrs. James.''

Lydia eyed him carefully. ''Haley said she tutors you, what are you doing sleeping outside our house? Oh God, you are a stalker aren't you?''

''No, no.'' he denied quickly. ''Wait, Haley said? Is she here? Can I talk to her?''

''She's not here.''

His face scrunched up in confusion. ''But she said- Where is she?''

Lydia saw the desperation on his features, it was clear he liked her daughter. But then again, who didn't? Wow, she hated to be the one to break the bad news. ''She's at Oak Lake.''

Nathan's face fell, feeling a little more pain add to his aching chest. ''Oh.''

''Chase is still here, he's at Mia's.'' Lydia informed him after seeing the disappointed look on his face. ''If you and Haley have fallen out, then you could get on her good side by driving him home, and you could drive her back?''

Nathan smiled, feeling the hope return. ''Thanks Mrs. James.''

''It's Lydia,'' she said. ''And if I were you I'd take a shower first. No offence but you kinda smell.''

''Will do,'' he laughed, turning on the engine of his SUV. ''Thanks again, Lydia.'' Nathan smiled before speeding off down the street. Once he reached the corner he froze for a second when a thought appeared in his mind.

_Where the hell does Mia Catalano live?_

* * *

Haley looked around Rachel's dining room table as they ate breakfast. Normally when she stayed over Chase would too so they could all spend as much time together as possible. But he wasn't here, which was odd. ''Where's Chase?'' she asked with a frown.

Rachel smiled sheepishly. ''We _kinda_ left him in Tree Hill.''

''Is he okay?'' she asked as her eyes widened in concern.

Damien laughed in disbelief. ''He's spending the night with the girl he's been obsessed with for over for a month, and you're asking if he's okay? He's more than okay, James.''

Haley smiled, realising he was right. And if Chase and Mia hadn't become official last night at TRIC, then they would today. ''So, what's the plan for today, West?''

Damien grinned his typical grin, already feeling his excitement as he thought about how awesome today was going to be.

''Paintball.''

* * *

Chase entered Mia's bedroom after getting changed into her older brother's clothes (luckily he's in college, so he can't give Chase the big brother speech), he smiled at the sight of her. She looked gorgeous, he couldn't get over how beautiful she was, ten times prettier than all the pictures he'd seen on Facebook. She was concentrating on the toe nail she was painting a violet colour, smiling at him briefly before turning her attention back to her big toe.

''Want some help?'' he asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

''Nice clothes,'' she smirked, they were way too big for him. ''And seriously? You want to paint my disgusting toes?''

''You have pretty toes,'' Chase complimented. ''Anyway, I always used to paint Haley's, I paint Rachel's too.''

Mia laughed. ''Guys don't usually admit that.''

Chase shrugged. ''Well there was nothing else to do while Damien was at basketball practice, so the girls wanted to do girly stuff, so I helped them out.''

''Next you're going to want to do my makeup,'' she rolled her eyes teasingly before handing him the brush. ''Okay, give it a shot.''

Chase concentrated on the toe nail as he brushed the paint across evenly, he was pretty impressed. ''So, would you be up for some paint ball today? Damien just called and invited us.''

Mia grinned, she _loves _paintball. ''I haven't played paintball in forever,'' she exaggerated. ''Do you mind if I invite Julian? He asked me to go last weekend but we didn't have the chance.''

Chase tried to cover his jealousy over the fact she wanted to bring another guy out with them. But it wasn't like it was a date, his best friends were going to be there too. ''Yeah, sure. It's the one in Wilmington, halfway between Oak Lake and Tree Hill, so it should take us about forty-five minutes to get there.''

''Sounds good,'' she nodded before reaching to her nightstand to get her phone. ''I'm going to call Julian.''

* * *

Brooke Davis emerged from her bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and a smaller one wrapped around her hair, keeping it secure. She heard her phone vibrating on her little dressing table, she quickly answered if after glancing at the called ID, already feeling her heart race.

''Hey handsome, I didn't think I'd hear from you until tonight for our _date._'' her smile widened as she said those words, they were still sinking in, she couldn't believe he asked _her_ out on a date. _She_ was the one he liked all along.

''_Hey,_'' Julian greeted nervously, he still hasn't got used to talking to her properly. ''_Um... about that._''

Brooke's face fell, feeling a horrible stabbing pain in her chest. ''You don't want to go out with me anymore?'' she presumed, she was so used to rejection after Lucas, it was something she just expected from guys she cared for deeply.

''_No! Wait- yes!_'' he said quickly, not wanting her to think that for a second. ''_Let me start over. I wanted to know if you wanted to spend the day with me and Haley's friends today?_''

''Oh,'' she said happily, the stabbing pain stopped immediately, it was replaced with warmth. ''Um, sure. I guess.''

''_Great. Okay, so I know this is probably something you don't do. But it will be fun, I promise. And we can do anything you want tonight for our date. What do you say?_''

''Okay, what do you have in mind?'' she asked with a grin. _Anything I want..._

''_Paintball._''

* * *

''_Uh, hey, Hales... I- I can't stop thinking about you. I just want you to know how sorry I am for what I said, I didn't mean any of it, I promise. I was just- You mean so much to me, I can't lose you. Can you please call me or something? I need to see you._''

Haley smiled as she listened to the voicemail, so he _was_ sorry about what happened. But she just wasn't ready to forgive him yet, she wanted a day to just have fun with her best friends as Oak Lake, well, Wilmington where the paintball place is. And of course, she was going to kick ass at it. She thought about his message, but one message can't change everything. She wants to know why he accused her like that, she still doesn't understand. The text messages were cute, though:

_Call me, please. You're killing me here._

_Hales, I need you. Please answer your phone, or call me, or whatever. I just need to hear your voice, to know you're okay x_

_Okay, I get it, you don't want to talk to me. But I'm not giving up, never. I'm sorry, even though that doesn't cover it. Call me, please xxxxx_

And what warmed her heart even more was the fact he used grammar. She really is rubbing off on him, isn't she?

She followed Rachel and Damien out of the house and into Damien's car, before setting off towards the paintball place. For ten minutes of the trip it was filled with Damien singing _Pretty Fly _by _The Offspring, _which was driving the two girls completely insane.

''Damien!'' Rachel finally snapped. ''Quit it.''

Damien glared at his room mate. ''You're just jealous because you're not fly.''

Rachel glared right back at him, but she was fighting the smile that was trying to desperately to form. ''I'm also not a guy.''

''I know,'' he rolled his eyes. ''Just sayin'.'' he looked in the rear-view mirror and saw Haley _smiling_ at her phone. At least she wasn't crying or anything like she had been last night, and he wanted to know why. ''Hey Hales, not that we done love you, but why did you decide to come?''

_No, no thinking about _him_, Haley. _''Uh, I missed Oak Lake, and you, obviously.''

Damien grinned. ''Obviously.''

Rachel looked at Haley in suspicion, but didn't push it. She knew that Haley wasn't ready to talk about whatever happened after her performance at TRIC, and whenever she was, and then they would talk about it. She just couldn't help but be dying to know _what happened._

''_Give it to me, baby. Uh huh, uh huh._''

''Damien!'' both of the girls exclaimed in frustration.

''_Uno, dos,__ tres__, cuatro, cinco, cinco, seis._''

* * *

Nathan drove down the road that Tim Smith had instructed him to go down to find Mia Catalano (how the hell does Tim know all this stuff?), when he reached her house he saw her and Chase walking out of her front door, both with smiles on their faces as they laughed at something. Nathan quickly parked the car and jogged towards them.

Mia looked at him in surprise before a smirk formed on her lips. ''Well, I never thought this would happen. Nathan Scott at my house.''

''Uh, hi.'' he said nervously, ignoring her comment. ''Are you guys going to Oak Lake, to see Haley?''

Chase eyed him warily. He knew who this was (and not because Mia had just said it), Damien hated him, he was cocky. And Haley's tutee, who she said is _sweet _and _kind_ and _funny._ Chase didn't see what was so great about him, but maybe that was his over protectiveness talking. ''What's it to you?''

''We're going paintballing,'' Mia informed the basketball player before he could answer. ''We're not going to Oak Lake, but Haley's going to be there.''

Nathan smiled, there wasn't many paintball places in North Carolina, so he knew which one Mia was talking about. ''Well can I give you guys a ride? I _really_ need to talk to her.''

''Uh, sure. But we have some people coming with us...'' Chase trailed off once he noticed Julian's jeep parking outside of his girlfriend's house.

Brooke Davis jumped out, wearing her typical dimply smile. Although she wasn't as dressed up as she usually was, she had a simple pair of jeans on with a hooded jacket, and her hair was tied up into a high pony tail. Of course, she wasn't going to be wearing her nice clothes for today's activities_._ And Julian can't help that natural beauty suits her, probably even more than when she's made up, making her look even more gorgeous than he thought she was.

Nathan inwardly groaned. _Forty five minutes in a car with Brooke Davis, great. _But if that's what he had to face if he could talk to Haley, then he would, he would do a lot more than that.

''Nate,'' Brooke shouted as she walked up the driveway, with Julian by her side. ''What are you doing here?''

''I want to talk to Haley.'' he said impatiently.

''Then call her?'' she suggested, calling Julian to laugh. But of course, Julian laughs at everything Brooke said, he's crazy about her.

''I want to _see_ and talk to her. Now get in the car, I'm driving you guys there.''

Brooke rolled her eyes, before walking back down the driveway and into the back of Nathan's car, Julian sat next to her, then Mia climbed in. Chase sat in the front in case Nathan needed directions, but he didn't say anything. He didn't like Nathan, the way Haley talked about him made the soda mixer anxious. Because the younger Scott brother is bad news, Chase can tell. He doesn't want Haley to be hurt by him.

Ten minutes later no one had said anything, the car was almost in silence. Almost. If you consider Nathan bouncing his leg up and down nervously as a noise, then it was quiet. No one really knew what to say to each other. Brooke only knew Julian and Nathan. Julian knew Mia and Brooke. Mia knew Chase and Julian. And Chase only knew Mia, and it was so quiet that they couldn't have a private conversation with a person that they knew.

But Brooke has had enough of it, so she said the first thing that appeared in her mind. ''So, Nate. Are you ready to admit that you like Haley?''

Nathan was barely listening, he was just thinking about what to say to Haley when they arrived at the paintball centre. So he muttered, ''Yes,'' absentmindedly.

Chase and Julian's eyes widened while Brooke and Mia grinned.

''I knew it!'' the cheerleader squealed.

* * *

**AN: **Okay, so I call this _the filler chapter_ but the next chapter's really big, and if you guys want, I may update early;) Songs: BOSTON - AUGUSTANA, TiK TOK - KE$HA. Don't own them, 'kay?

**jj** - Aw, thanks for your review! I'm really glad you're enjoying the story. Update days are _Monday_ and _Thursday_ but sometimes if update earlier if something happens which means I have to update early. Or if I post a filler chapter, like this one, then the next chapter will probably be earlier. I wish you had an account so I could send you a preview. Thanks again!

**mazzy** - Was that a good _OMG_? Or a bad _OMG_? Thanks for your review.

**Lexie-Rae & HaleyGarcia** - Thank you both for your lovely reviews. I read them when I got home and didn't see the point in sending a preview if I was updating anyway. But thank you:)

Once again, you guys have blown me away with your responce to this story. Thank you all so much. Please review this one too, you'll get a preview in return**:)**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

_There's a message in the wires_  
_And I am sendin' you a signal tonight_  
_You don't know how desperate I've become_  
_And It looks like I'm losing this fight_

''God Brooke,'' Nathan winced as he covered one of his ears with his free hand after her loud squeal. ''Are you trying to kill us all? Can you _please_ not yell?''

Brooke grinned sheepishly, as the rest of the teenagers in the car rubbed their now ringing ears from her piercing noise. ''Sorry, I'm just _so_ excited, and I _so_ was the one who noticed it first! I said it, I said it, didn't I? That you were hot for your sister's teacher. Lily was _so_ right, you're The Beast in your relationship, too. She's smarter than her teacher gives her credit for, you know.''

Everyone (except Nathan, who glared.) looked at her in confusion, they had no idea what had happened in the dance classes, or with Lily, or what the whole Beauty and The Beast thing was about. So they all thought Brooke was acting completely crazy, and they were slightly annoyed to be left in the dark.

''Uh, Brooke.'' Julian spoke up. ''Little confused here. Tell us what's going on.''

''There's nothing to tell.'' Nathan objected.

Brooke waved her hand dismissively. ''Nonsense, Beast.''

''Stop calling me that.''

''Then stop being one!'' she exclaimed before turning her attention to the other people in the car. ''Anyway, you all know that Haley's a dance teacher, right? And Nathan takes Lily there, and I take my little cousin Gaby. Being the great cousin that I am, I always arrive early to pick her up. And when I walked through the door-'' she paused dramatically. ''-_Natey _here was staring at Haley like she was... an _angel_ or something.''

Mia grinned, and then looked at Nathan through the rear-view mirror with a raised eyebrow. ''Beast?''

''Lily thinks that Haley is like Belle from Beauty and The Beast, she's like beautiful, smart, and always completely nice to everyone around her. And Nathan here is The Beast, ugly... well Nathan's not _ugly_, but you get what I mean.'' she got looks from everyone in the car, as to say _no we don't_, but the cheerleader ignored them and continued. ''And he's mean, and rude to people. Until Haley comes along and makes him better.''

Nathan groaned, trying to keep his attention on the road. ''Can we _please_ stop talking about this?''

''No,'' Mia said immediately, the grin not leaving her face.

''You're in the car with Belle's best friends, you need to suck up to them. So tell them and me how you're going to tell Haley that you like her.''

''I have to get her to talk to me first, which I doubt she'll do.''

Mia leaned forward behind Chase's seat so she could whisper in his ear, ''Do you think we should give Hales the heads up about Nathan?''

Brooke overheard them and turned to look at the swiftly. ''No,'' she said. ''They need to work things out _today,_ and I want to be around when that magical moment happens.''

* * *

Rachel glanced in the rear-view mirror and saw Haley looking on her _phone_ again, they're five minutes away from the paint ball centre and Haley's spent a lot of the journey checking her phone, and smiling whenever she hears a _beep_ signalling a new text message. Of course, being the gossip queen she is, Rachel wants to know what's going on.

''So, bitch. What's so awesome about your phone today?''

Haley looked up and smiled innocently. ''Nothing.''

Rachel turned around and winked at her best friend. ''I think I know.''

''Really? And what do you know, Rach?''

''Well, is it from a certain _Scott_ brother?'' she smirked.

Damien's eyes widened at this, feeling the usual protectiveness over his innocent best friend, Haley. Well, he's heard that Lucas isn't a whore. But Nathan on the other hand, total douche. ''Just as long as it's Lucas, and not Nathan. God, I hate that guy.''

Haley rolled her eyes. ''West, he's a good guy, _most of the time._ Actually, you two are very alike.''

''James, don't say that, it's offensive.''

''It's true,'' Haley told him. ''You both have Dad's who are complete dicks, and who push basketball on you. You both have this reputation of being a hard, tough guy, but really you're two of the sweetest guys I know. You're both _really_ protective, but you mean well. And you're complete asses at times.''

''Hey!'' Damien objected, but then he took a second to think about it. ''Okay, I can be an ass _at times._ But we have nothing in common, except basketball. But the difference is that I actually have talent.''

Rachel smirked. ''Well, it seems like seems like they do have a lot in common.'' she teased.

''Why are we even talking about him? I don't like having his name mentioned in my car. And I don't want you dating him, tutoring is bad enough.''

''I love you, West.'' Haley said sweetly, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around Damien's seat. ''But you're not my Dad. I know you're worried, but there's nothing to be worried about, I know him. It's not I'm dating him or anything.'' _I wish..._

''I'll _think_ about giving him a chance, for you.''

Haley grinned, kissing his cheek from behind him. ''Thank you.''

Rachel glared at her best friend, despite knowing she had no right to do so. Damien isn't _hers. _She's not his, and she probably never will be. But she also noticed that Haley didn't sweet talk Damien into being okay with Haley and Nathan actually dating. Didn't she want that? She has to. Rachel knows that her best friend has feelings for the younger Scott brother, she knows these things. ''So, you know,'' she said nonchalantly. ''Lucas hit on me last night at TRIC.''

Haley didn't say anything, she honestly didn't care. If Rachel wanted to sleep with Lucas, then she could. Haley doesn't feel anything for the basketball captain anymore, she hasn't for a while. And she was definitely far from jealous.

But Damien wasn't, which was strange. His blood was boiling and his hands tightened around the steering wheel, he's never felt like this before, _jealous. _''What happened?'' he asked, controlling his voice so it didn't sound like a bark.

''I turned him down, of course.''

Damien sighed in relief, which Haley noticed. Unfortunately, Rachel was looking out of the window.

Haley leaned back into her seat, her phone _beeped. _She flipped it open and saw that she had another text from Nathan, the fourth one this morning. She had been rereading the other texts on the journey, and her heart started to race as she opened the next one. _I'm sorry, again. Are you ready to talk yet? I was so stupid last night x. _A smile couldn't help but form on her face. Nathan wasn't the type of person to apologise, and she's already received so many meant he really did care and was genuinely sorry. He even left a voicemail, and he hates those.

But of course she's still angry and incredibly her, she still _needs_ an explanation as to why he treated her like that. But she's trying not to think about that, instead basking in the possibility that he may feel the same way about her.

She looked back up at her friends, hoping they hadn't seen her smile; she's not ready to tell them about her crush yet. ''So, West. I haven't heard you talking about a girl- well, any girl really for a while. What's up with that?''

Damien shrugged, and then smirked at her through the rear-view mirror. ''James, you know you're the only girl for me.''

''West, seriously. What's up?''

''I don't know,'' he shrugged again. ''I've just been busy.'' _I _have_ been spending more time with Rachel lately..._

Haley rolled her eyes. ''What about you, Rach?''

''James, you know you're the only girl for me.'' she mocked, sticking her tongue out at Damien playfully, causing him to laugh.

''Ha ha,'' Haley said dryly with a pointed look. ''You know what I meant. I haven't heard you talk about any cute guys for a while.''

Rachel shrugged nonchalantly. ''I guess I haven't found anyone who's caught my eye lately.''

Damien sent her a pointed look. ''I won't be weirded out _too much_ if you bring a guy over, you know that don't you?''

She plastered a fake smile onto her face and looked at him. ''Um, yeah. Same to you.''

''Well, what have you been busy with exactly, West?'' Haley asked. She knows there's something there between two of her best friends, just like there is with Chase and Mia. Now she needs to make them realise their feelings and get together, then all of her best friends will be happy, well, if Julian get's the courage to be with Brooke that is. And then she'll just have to find someone for herself, maybe. She doesn't want Lucas, Nathan clearly doesn't want her. Maybe she could move on, despite the fact she doesn't want to.

''School, basketball, the usual.''

Haley smirked. ''You used to manage those _and _girls just fine, what's changed? Is Damien West actually growing up?'' she gasped dramatically, smiling at his teasingly.

''I'm all grown up, baby. I can show you if you like.'' he winked, not noticing how Rachel tensed up _again._

''I take it back,'' she joked. ''Seriously, I mean if you're growing up, you might want something more than those stupid one night stands. I don't know, maybe you'd want something serious.''

''Why? You asking me out, James?'' he laughed.

Haley blushed. ''No!'' she objected quickly. ''I was just wondering, so...''

''Yeah, maybe.''

Rachel grinned. ''Well, I think I'm growing up too. I think I just wanna be missed by someone, you know? Have someone there who just means _everything. _Do you know what I mean?''

Damien smiled, he actually liked the sound of that. ''Yeah, like having someone to spend your day with even if it's been crap, or having someone just to talk to.''

Haley beamed at her two best friends, which they didn't notice as they were too busy in their love conversation as they arrived at the paintball centre. Damien and Rachel are _so_ blind, can't they see that they're completely meant to be together? She looked out of the window and noticed the familiar black SUV parked in the car park, with the _Ravens_ logo on the bumper. She could make out five figures sat in the car, but she couldn't see well because of the tinted windows. But Nathan's hair was visible, she just _knew._ It felt like all of the wind had just been knocked out of her, what the hell was he doing here?

''This is going to be interesting.'' she thought aloud.

Rachel and Damien turned to look at her. ''What is?'' they both asked in unison.

Haley just pointed out of the window, in the direction of the black SUV.

* * *

Nathan took a huge breath when he saw Damien's car pull up in the car park, he saw Haley in the back seat, smiling at her two friends. Well, that was good. But it didn't ease his fears, his heart was beating frantically and his hands were sweating, he was too nervous. What can he say? What can he do? Will she slap him? Will she tell him that she meant what she said last night? Are they over?

He quickly locked the car doors before anyone could get out, he needed a couple of minutes to just _breathe._

''Dude, you're not gonna kill us, are you?'' Chase joked, glancing at his girlfriend nervously.

''Yeah, you need to unlock the doors so we can get out. Thanks for the ride, man.'' Julian said kindly, slapping him on the shoulder.

''Not until you all _promise_ not to say anything to Haley, especially you Brooke.''

Mia frowned. ''But I wanna talk to Haley, I've not had chance to congratulate her for singing at TRIC.''

Nathan rolled his eyes. ''I mean, don't say anything to her about _me_ and what I've told you guys, I need to talk to her before anyone else gets in the way.'' he explained impatiently.

''Oh,'' she nodded. ''I promise.''

Chase and Julian both promised impatiently, they just wanted to play paintball with their girls, not listen to Nathan Scott be immature.

''Brooke,'' Nathan turned enough and looked at her pointedly. ''I'm not letting anyone out of this car until you promise not to say anything. She needs to hear it all from me, so say it.''

Brooke rolled her eyes with a huff. ''Fine, I promise.'' she turned her head to look at the sign, which made her eyes widen in fear. ''Wait, what the hell are we doing here?''

Julian frowned. ''Brooke, I told you we were going paintballing, remember?''

''_Painting,_ I thought you said _painting._ Even then I thought you were kidding, that's why I'm dressed like this. But what about my hair? I don't want to get yucky paint in it.'' she whined.

''They give you overalls and shields, you know.'' Chase told her. ''You'll be fine.''

Nathan unlocked the door before Brooke started going on about how long it took her to do her hair today, and each thing she had to do to make it look like it does. They all stepped out of the car and so did the occupants of the other car, then all met in the centre of the almost deserted car park. Nathan smiled at the sight of Haley, she looked gorgeous, even in an plain light blue t-shirt and old jeans that were ripped at the knee. She wasn't looking at him though, she just looked at everyone but him with her arms crossed over her chest.

''Scott,'' Damien greeted gruffly. ''What are you doing here?''

Nathan smiled kindly. See, he's already making an effort. ''Just being a Good Samaritan and giving Chase a ride.''

''He missed Tutor Girl,'' Brooke informed them with a wink, using the name for Haley she had made up on the journey here. ''I'm Brooke, by the way.''

Haley blushed at Brooke's suggestion before smiling at her. ''Sorry, Damien this is Mia and Julian, my Tree Hill best friends. And Rachel, this is Nathan.'' she introduced, not glancing at him once. She didn't want to look at him because if she did she'll end up smiling back, then he would have won. She needs to stay strong, and not back down.

Quick rounds of _Hi, nice to meet you_'s were heard until Damien smirked at the singer girl.

''So Mia, it's nice to put a pretty face to the name,'' he drawled. ''No wonder Chase's hands are always busy.''

Haley's mouth hung open in shock while people around them laughed, except Mia and Chase who were blushing in embarrassment. ''West!''

''What? You're the one being a perv. I meant _typing,_ his hands are busy because of how much they talk online.''

''Right, of course.'' she said sarcastically with an eye roll. Then it actually sunk in that Brooke Davis was here, stood by Julian's side. _Oh my God! _''Uh, Julian. Can I talk to you for a sec?''

Julian nodded. ''Sure,'' he shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets before following her towards the paintball centre.

Rachel turned to look at the Scott boy, the one who she's pretty sure her best friend likes. ''You're staying, right?''

''Uh, I kinda just wanted to talk to Haley...'' Nathan trailed off with a shrug, glancing at Damien. He wasn't scared of him, but he knew that if Damien didn't want him there, then he wouldn't get a chance to talk to Haley. He wasn't going to get on her good side if he argues with her best friend, so it's all down to Damien.

Rachel linked her arm through Damien's, who was glaring at _The Ravens_ player. ''Sure, you can stay. We need fair teams, now there'll be eight of us.''

Before Damien could object, Rachel dragged him of towards the building, quickly followed by Chase and Mia.

Just as Nathan was about to follow them, with the same satisfied smile on his face, Brooke stopped him in his tracks when she punched him on the arm, _hard._

''Ow!'' he whined, rubbing his now sore arm. ''What was that for?''

''What did you do to her?'' Brooke demanded, sticking her finger at him warningly, which was actually quite scary. No one likes Brooke Davis when she's pissed, and she looks _pissed._

Nathan averted her gaze nervously. ''What? Nothing.''

Brooke scoffed as her shiny green eyes rolled. ''Yeah, and I'm a virgin.'' she said sarcastically.

''Okay,'' he caved. ''We had an argument last night and I was a complete ass to her.''

''Of course you were, it was completely obvious. She wouldn't even look at you, Nathan. What are you going to do about this?''

''I've been calling her all last night, and texted her a couple of times to say sorry. I even left a voicemail.''

Brooke looked at him incredulously. ''Seriously? No wonder she had to tutor you in the first place, it still surprises me that you've actually had a girlfriend.'' she rolled her eyes again.

''That was mean, Davis.''

''Nathan, I love you, but you're such an idiot, who also needs a lot of help. You _never,_ I mean _never_ say you're sorry in a text. Plus, badgering her isn't going to help things. You need to sort this out, once and for all, not just stupid _I'm sorry_'s in a text or voicemail. She needs to know that you're serious about this.''

_I just sat in a car with you for forty five minutes, of course I'm serious about this. _''Okay, so what do you suggest?'' he asked calmly, biting his tongue before he said something that would get him a kick in the shin.

''I know you're competitive, Nate. But you have to lose at paintball.''

Nathan frowned. ''What- why?'' he asked in confusion. Yes, Brooke's right when he has a competitive side, he's not going to lose a game of paintball in front of his rival because Brooke Davis said so.

''Because she needs to know that she's more important that your huge ego.'' she told him. ''So when Haley gets hit and is out of the game, you get yourself shot and be out too, then you guys can talk.''

''How do you even know she that she'll get shot?''

Brooke scoffed. ''I've seen her in gym, trust me, she's not gonna win this. She'll probably fall over a couple of times too.''

Nathan sighed as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. ''How is this supposed to help me? I'm going to look like a complete loser.''

''Yes, but you'll be a complete loser who gets a free moment to speak to her alone.''

* * *

Haley linked her arm through Julian's as they walked away from the others. Yes, she wants to know what happened with 'Brulian', but she also needed to get away from Nathan. She's not ready to talk to him yet, especially in front of her best friends, and definitely not in front of Damien, who would kill Nathan if he knows that he and Haley had a fight. Plus, she and Julian haven't had a good catch up in a while.

''So, you and Tigger, how did that happen?'' she asked. If Brooke can call Haley _Tutor Girl,_ then she can call her Tigger. ''What happened last night? And how did you get her to come paintballing?''

Julian grinned his typical grin, the one that makes the girls _swoon._ ''I just went for it last night after your performance, which was amazing by the way, I've got the video in my man bag-''

''Purse-''

''And then,'' he continued, ignoring her jibe against his _man bag. _''She just came over and talked to me.''

''Than what?'' she asked, her smile widening. Sure, she loves her JuJu-Bee, but even she had her doubts of him actually going out with Brooke Davis, she _needs_ details on how this happened.

''I just described her but said it was the girl I like, I thought she'd know it was her, I mean, I said she's beautiful. Then she just walked away and looked really upset, so I took a shot and asked her out. It was like I had this huge adrenaline rush when I said it, I almost died when she said yes. I called her this morning asking her if she wanted to come because I wanted to spend the day with _all_ of my favourite girls.''

Haley beamed at him. ''Aw, JuJu-Bee, that's so sweet. So when is this date?''

''Tonight.''

* * *

''So, how are we supposed to do this?'' Julian asked the seven of them after they had all signed in and gotten changed into their overalls and masks. They were all stood in a circle with their guns in hand, getting ready to start.

The course was like a forest, they could hide behind trees and bushes, but if they were shot they had to sit out and wait for the next game. An hour was given to them so they could have as many games as they wanted. And if they shot someone, they could only shoot them once until they were out to prevent too many injuries. While they're out, they can just sit behind a plastic shelter and watch the rest of the game without getting hit. The group are playing the game _capture the flag_, where they had to get the flag without being shot by the opposite team.

''Team Oak Lake vs. Team Tree Hill.'' Damien announced, fighting the urge to shoot Nathan with the paintball gun in his hand.

''We can't do that,'' Brooke objected. ''That's five from Tree Hill, that isn't fair on you guys when we kick your butts.''

''No,'' Rachel denied. ''Oak Lake is Haley's home, it's where she's from, and always will be. She's on our team. And bitch, you're so not beating us.''

Brooke just laughed at the girl, no one ever really has the nerve to stand up to her, and she likes that Rachel actually did.

Damien glanced at Nathan, who looked like he wanted to say something about Rachel's comment, so Damien interrupted him. ''Okay, now that that's sorted. Let's play.''

Chase grabbed Haley's arm straight away, knowing she would fall in all of the excitement, they both ran behind one of the trees as everyone else ran in different directions, waiting for the man in charge to blow the whistle to signify the beginning of the game.

''So, Chase.'' Haley whispered, so no one else would hear them. ''How's it going with you and Mia?''

Chase laughed incredulously. ''You're asking me this _now_?''

''Fine, be that way.'' she huffed. ''But Mia's telling me this later.''

Then a whistle sounded, and everyone started to shoot.

* * *

''What do I do?'' Brooke panicked, staring at Julian with wide eyes as they kneeled behind a huge bush. ''Oh God, Julian. I can't do this, I'm hopeless.''

''You're not hopeless,'' Julian denied calmly, smiling at her through the huge masks. ''You just point and shoot, but don't shoot me, Mia or Nathan. You've got this, Brooke, don't worry. I'll stay by your side, okay?''

Brooke smiled, showing her dimples, even though he couldn't see it. ''That sounds easy enough.'' she said, looking out into the distance. She noticed Haley stood behind a tree, aiming her gun at someone. ''Julian,'' Brooke nudged him. ''There's Haley.''

Julian quickly lifted his gun and fired, shooting Haley in the arm. They both laughed as she screamed _Shit!_ and lifted her gun up in surrender and ran towards the shelter, which really was just a small booth made out of thin plastic.

Brooke stood up slightly when she noticed Nathan running by, not noticing them. She smirked as she lifted the gun and shot him right in the ass, _bingo._ She didn't care that he was on her team, she just needed him to talk to Haley. This was their chance to talk, and Nathan _so _owed her for this, she had just let the Tree Hill side down, and everyone knows just how competitive Brooke Davis is.

''Crap,'' she sighed. ''I shot Nathan, I thought it was Damien. Sorry Julian.''

''It's okay,'' Julian smiled at her cuteness, it was adorable. ''We still have Mia, just don't shoot her, okay?''

Brooke nodded. ''Okay.''

* * *

Nathan walked into the shelter with a smile, _thank you Brooke Davis._ God, even wearing massive overalls and her hair was a mess from how roughly she took her mask off, she was still the most beautiful person he's ever laid eyes on. It shocked him, but he loved it. And he loves how he feels when he's around her, even though she does pretty much hate him right now.

She was just cursing to herself, saying something about Julian and how he's an idiot.

''You know,'' he smirked as he pulled the paintball mask from his head. ''The first sign of being crazy is talking to yourself.''

Haley almost just off the bench in shock before placing a hand over her racing heart. ''Shit, you scared me.''

Nathan smiled sheepishly, she was so cute when she cursed. Well, she was cute all of the time, but you know what he means. ''Sorry.''

''Yeah, I got that.''

''Hales...'' he sighed.

''Don't- Don't call me that, only my friends call me Hales.'' she snapped. Yes, earlier she had said that she considered forgiving Nathan, but seeing him had just reminded her of their fight, and it pissed her off. So of course she's going to be moody at him, like he was with her last night. Despite the fact being mean to him makes her heart ache.

''I am your friend.'' Nathan insisted. _Friend,_ there was that word again. And apparently, he wasn't even that to her anymore.

Haley glared at him, something which is very rare for her to do to anybody. ''According to you, I'm _using you._'' she shook her head. ''Friends don't use friends, right? Therefore, we are not friends.''

''Hales, I'm so-''

''I don't want to hear it,'' she stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

Nathan sat down on the bench next to her as he looked at her pleadingly. ''But I _need_ to apologise, okay?''

Haley rolled her deep brown eyes, the ones that were still full of hurt. ''You should buy 'em in bulk if you're gonna hand apologies out that often. You know what? I don't wanna talk about this anymore.''

''But-''

''No,'' she interrupted him again, feeling angry tears form in her eyes. ''I just want a nice, _relaxing_ day with my friends. Can't you just let me have that? I really don't want to talk about this right now.''

Nathan sighed in defeat. That doesn't mean he's giving up, he's never going to give up on her, or them. Well, the _idea_ of them. ''Fine, but we have to talk about this later.''

''Fine.''

''There's an arcade here, you know.'' he informed her. ''I think I saw a basketball game.''

Haley had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop the smile that wanted to form on her face from the sheer love he has for basketball, it was so similar to Damien's too. ''Of course, basketball.''

''You wanna come with? I don't think the rest will be out for a while.'' Nathan offered, standing up and sticking his hand out to help her up.

Haley took his hand in hers, which made her heart start to _pound._ ''Fine,'' she caved. ''But this doesn't mean you're forgiven.''

Nathan grinned at her with his wolfy grin. ''Of course not.''

* * *

''Damien!'' Rachel whisper-yelled when she saw him start to walk away from the course and to the direction of the shelter, when he hadn't even been shot. ''Where are you going?''

''I just saw Hales go off with Scott, this isn't good.''

''So?''

''I don't want her near him.'' he stated. Ever since Jimmy died, Damien had vowed to protect Haley and keep her safe from everything (not that he didn't before), and Damien just _knows_ that Nathan's going to hurt her, and he can't let that happen. If looking like a complete over protective fool is going to keep Haley safe, then he'll be it.

Rachel sighed. ''Damien, you said you'd give Nathan a chance.''

''I said I'd _think_ about it, Rach. It's not like I meant it, I can't stand that guy.''

''You are not screwing this up for them, Damien. Don't you want her to be happy?''

''Yeah, but-''

Rachel moved her gun and pointed it in the direction of his... _you know. _''If you take one more step towards that shelter, then your friend gets it.''

Damien smiled nervously. ''I love it when you talk dirty, Rachy.'' he drawled, using Chase's nickname for the cheerleader.

''Damien,'' she warned bringing the gun closer to his pants. ''Let's just play the game and leave them alone.''

''Shit,'' he muttered in frustration. ''Fine.''

* * *

Nathan laughed as he looked at the score board, he and Haley are playing on the basketball hoop, where they get a point for each basket they score, Haley's on two, while Nathan's on eighteen. She had barely said a word to him, but he didn't want to complain, because at least she's actually _here._

''I'm not playing anymore,'' Haley announced. ''I'm tired of losing.''

''C'mon, Hales.'' Nathan laughed. ''Just let me get a couple more tokens.''

Tokens were won depending on how many baskets someone scored, and when they got enough, they could exchange them for a prize at the prize booth, but he wants to get Haley a teddy bear. Pretty cliché, right? But he just wants to be _spontaneous_ and romantic, even though she's probably seen this done on movies. The teddy bears cost thirty tokens, while Nathan only has twenty five so far, so he needs to score some more baskets if he wants to win.

Eventually, he got his five extra tokens and they walked over to the prize booth.

''So, what do you want?'' he asked her, with the same grin that hadn't left his face ever since she agreed to come to the arcades with him.

''Nothing.'' Haley shrugged. She didn't want anything because she knew that if he did get her something then she would _melt_, then she would end up forgiving him without an explanation, and she didn't want him to think that he could get away with speaking to her like, accusing her of things she would never do.

Nathan looked along the selection of things to win. The prize's were pretty crap, like small basketballs or pretend guns. But luckily for him there were some teddy bears, he saw a brown one with a white shirt on, and it had a number on it. There were actually a few of the same ones but they all had different numbers, but no 23. He wanted to get her something that would remind her of him, but he obviously couldn't do that. So he decided to be the better man. ''Hales, what's Damien's jersey number?''

''Eight, why?''

Nathan turned to the token man. ''Hey, can I have that brown bear with the number eight, please.''

* * *

''I still can't believe you got me the bear with Damien's number, did that hurt your ego?'' Haley laughed as the walked to meet everyone else. They had been gone for forty five minutes, so they missed the rest of the paintball games, leaving everyone else to play on their own.

Nathan mock-gasped. ''I told you, I don't have a big ego.''

Haley giggled, showing him lightly. ''Yes you do.''

''Whatever,'' he rolled his eyes as they reached everyone else who were waiting for them outside the locker rooms where they would all have to change out of their overalls, and then they were all planning to go to lunch in the cafeteria which was at the centre.

Brooke noticed the teddy bear first as the two approached, causing the green eyed girl to smile, but then she noticed the _number._ ''Nate, did you forget your number or something?''

''No,'' he frowned in confusion. ''Why?''

''That bear doesn't have your number,'' she stated. ''I thought, like, _everything_ has to have your number.''

Nathan rolled his eyes at her over exaggeration. ''Uh, they didn't have a bear with my number. Plus, I don't want Hales jinxing me or anything, my game is awesome right now.'' he bragged. He knew the reason for his improving basketball skills, Haley. She had completely inspired him, which made him do better while he was playing his favourite game.

Damien scoffed. ''Whatever you say, Scott.''

''So, let's go and get changed, I'm starving.'' Rachel said quickly, knowing that Damien and Nathan's squabble will probably end in a fight. And she doesn't have her paintball gun to stop them this time.

* * *

Nathan quickly got into the line so that he was in front of Haley while they're waiting to order what food they wanted. Haley didn't say anything, it was weird. One minute she was starting to warm up to him, then the next minute she completely closer herself off. It was understandable though, he still hasn't had a chance to explain and she's probably still angry and wants to know what's going on with him.

He smiled at the girl at the cash register as he ordered what he wanted, when he handed her the money he said, ''I'm paying for the girl behind me too, this should cover it, right? Keep the change.''

He grabbed his tray of food and smirked at her when he walked past towards her and towards the table, but she just rolled her eyes at him. Just like when they first met, only this time his heart rings in his ears when he looks at her.

Haley reached the cash register. ''Hi, can I have a hot dog and some onion rings please, and a bottle of water too.''

The girl quickly handed Haley a tray with her food. ''Enjoy your meal.''

Haley got some money out of her pocket and handed the girl some money, who waved her off. ''Um, I've not paid you.''

''I know, the cute boy paid for you.'' the girl stated, pointing to Nathan who was sat on one of the big tables, waiting for the others. ''I think he likes you.''

''Thank you,'' she muttered with a blush before hurrying towards the table and slamming the tray down as she took a seat across from him at the rectangular shaped table with four seats on each side.

''I didn't ask you to pay for me.''

''I wanted to,'' he insisted. ''Hales, it was only a couple of dollars.''

Haley glared at him. She doesn't need help from him, from anyone. Every bit of money she gets is money that she's earned for herself, she doesn't need him to look after her, and she's doing fine paying for everything by herself. ''How much do I owe you?''

''You don't owe me anything.''

''Nathan,'' she warned. ''How much?''

''Spend some time with me tonight, then we're even.'' Nathan proposed with _that_ grin. This was it, his chance. No backing down, because there's no way he's letting her pay him back the money. And he knows there's no way she won't pay him back, because she's too proud. So she'll have to spend some time with him and he can explain, no turning back.

Haley was about to argue, but then she noticed Brooke and Julian coming to sit down, followed by the others. ''Fine,'' she whispered to him.

When everyone sat down no one said anything, it was actually quite awkward. The Tree Hill residents don't really know the Oak Lake people (except Haley), so they have no idea what to say to each other. Sure, Chase knew what to say to Mia, they talk about anything, he just doesn't want to talk to her while everyone's listening. They were here as a _group_ after all.

Brooke felt extremely uncomfortable, she only _really_ knew Nathan. Yes, Julian's her date, and she and Haley are friends. But she doesn't actually know that them well, and the only thing she wanted to talk to Nathan about was Haley, and she can't do that when the tutor is sat opposite him. ''So, how did you guys become friends?'' she finally asked, referring to the Oak Lake gang and her cousin's dance teacher.

Haley laughed and glanced at her oldest best friends. ''Who wants to tell her?''

''Me and Haley had been neighbours since we were born,'' Chase explained. ''Our families always had dinner at each other's house, we were all really close. We became good friends, and then we were the best of them. It was like we couldn't go a day with out seeing each other.''

Mia smiled at her boyfriend's story. ''How about you, Damien? How did you and Haley become friends?''

''James was so cute when she was little, in first grade she just came over to me and asked me to be her boyfriend.''

Haley laughed with a gasp. ''Stop acting like you're the good guy, you liar.''

Damien lifted his hands up in surrender. ''I am a good guy.''

''You broke my dolls head off and made me cry.'' she reminded him with a glare, she _loved_ that doll.

''But I got you a new one, a better one.''

Haley smiled at the memory, the doll was pretty expensive, she still couldn't believe that the mean bully could be so sweet. ''Yes, yes you did.''

''Aaw, that's so cute.'' Brooke gushed. ''Did you guys ever date?''

Nathan's eyes widened at the thought, and his blood started to boil. Damien. Haley. Together. _Urgh. _The thought of that was just awful, he could bare to think about it, especially with Damien's reputation. In all of those thoughts he forgot to chew his food and just swallowed, which made the piece of burger become stuck his throat. He started coughing and hitting his chest, while Brooke smacked him of the back. ''Sorry,'' he apologised sheepishly. ''It went down the wrong hole. _Please_, carry on with the story.'' Nathan said with clear sarcasm laced with his words, but they just ignored him.

''No,'' Haley said to Brooke, still slightly freaked out by Nathan's chocking attack, it really scared her. What if something had happened to him? ''We never dated.''

Damien laughed. ''She's my James, I couldn't taint her.''

''Whatever Damien,'' Haley rolled her eyes dramatically. ''Like I would actually date _you._ I love you, but you and Chase are like my brother's, it would just feel wrong.''

Nathan smiled at that, satisfied by her answer.

''Too bad, they're both cute.''

''Yeah, they're cute.'' Haley agreed. ''But it's different when they already know so much about me, it'd be weird.''

Julian glared mockingly at his date, which she noticed and send him an apologetic smile in return. ''So, Rachel. How did you and Haley become friends?''

''Haley shown me around on my first day in third grade,'' she told him. ''How about you and Hales?''

''We met on her first day while I was at my locker, I was trying to help her out and she just made fun of me.'' Julian said, getting some laughs in return. ''Then we just kept on talking everyday when we were at our lockers, then we just started hanging out all of the time, and so did Mia.''

''Yeah, me and Haley are in most of the same classes.''

''So, Nathan gets tutored by her, so that leaves Brooke, how did you guys meet?'' Chase asked, turning to the cheerleading captain.

Haley laughed. ''Why is this conversation all about me?''

''Because we love you,'' Julian told her with a chuckle. ''And you're the only thing we have in common with each other.''

''Fair point.''

Brooke didn't know how to answer the question, she didn't want everyone to know how much of a bitch she was to Haley on her first day when she was supposed to show her around. And because she didn't do that, Haley met Lucas which has caused all of this trouble in the first place. She's not even like that anymore, and she doesn't want people to think she's still a bitch. So she had no idea what to say. ''Uh-''

''Her cousin's in my dance class, that's how we met.''

'Thank you,' Brooke mouthed quickly to her new friend.

Haley smiled at her, as a silent _your welcome._

''So Nate,'' Rachel said quickly, before the group fell into silence again. ''Your brother's a total man whore.''

''Tell me something I don't know,'' he said with an annoyed eye roll. It wasn't because of talking to Rachel, it was because of the thought of Lucas. If it wasn't for him, then Nathan and Haley would have gotten along from the beginning. If it wasn't for him, then Haley wouldn't have had this ridiculous crush which Nathan thinks she still has. His stupid _half_ brother always causes trouble, and Nathan can't help but be mad about it.

''Well did you know that Lucas is telling girls that he's you?''

Nathan nodded shamefully. ''I told him to stop doing it though, I'm sick of my bad reputation when none of it's true.''

''When did you tell him that?''

''About two months ago.'' Nathan told her. ''Why?''

''Um, a couple of squad members have been bragging that they've slept with you recently. Haley said that you weren't like that, and she's a really good judge of character. So I asked around last week and they said you had dark blonde hair, and you clearly don't.''

''Great, just great.'' he muttered in frustration. Nathan glanced at Haley to see if she had any reaction to the information that Rachel had just delivered. Nope, she just listened to the conversation. She didn't look hurt or mad that Lucas has slept with a couple of members of the Oak Lake squad, she didn't really seem fazed. And that gave him hope.

Rachel sighed. ''You know, you should really protect your image Nathan. You never know when it can come up and bite you in the ass.''

Nathan glanced at Haley again. _It already did,_ he thought. ''Yeah, I'll keep that in mind.''

* * *

After lunch they had decided to play another game, but by then they were all tired and needed to get home. Julian and Brooke had their date and had to go home and change. Haley was exhausted from today and yesterday's events, so she really needed to catch up on her sleep. Mia didn't particularly want to go home, but she had no choice considering they're all riding home in the same car.

''James, do you need a ride home?'' Damien asked her as they all stood in the car park to say their goodbyes.

''Um, can you get my stuff out of your car, please? And put it in the SUV.''

''We can take you home,'' he insisted.

Haley laughed; her best friend was _way too_ over protective of her. Sometimes it annoyed her, but today she just found it cute. Because maybe she does need protecting right now, Nathan hurt her, and she still feels uneasy being around him. ''West, it would be stupid for you guys to drive me to Tree Hill when I already have a ride, and you know that. Thanks though.'' she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tight.

Nathan swallowed his anger, he really needs to get over this jealousy thing. _Haley and West are friends, Scott. Get over it, man._ He thought to himself in frustration. He hates feeling like this, like he's completely vulnerable to his emotions. But when he's with Haley, it's like the best thing in the world. That's why he can't stand it when they're barely speaking to each other, despite his constant effort. Heck, he didn't even shoot her in paintball when he had the chance, he let her shoot him instead.

''I would do it if you felt uncomfortable with him.'' Damien whispered into her ear.

Haley pulled away from their embrace and smiled at him in reassurance. ''Brooke, Julian and Mia will be in the car, I'll be fine.'' she assured him, before kissing his cheek quickly. ''Now go and get my stuff.''

''Yes, ma'am.'' he joked with a mock salute before heading back towards his car to retrieve the bag of clothes she was wearing yesterday.

Haley turned to Chase and gave him a big hug, her bestest friend, she's going to miss him the most. ''Is there anything you want to tell me?'' she whispered in his ear, like Damien had done to her moments before.

''No, but maybe you could find out how much she likes me?''

''She's crazy about you,'' Haley assured him as she broke away from their embrace. ''Promise.''

Rachel pulled her into a huge hug. ''I'll miss you, come and visit soon.''

''Of course I will.'' she promised. ''I'll miss you too, Rach.''

Eventually, everyone had said their goodbyes and Damien had brought Haley's stuff and placed it in Nathan's car. Then after Haley cried (something she always does when she has to say goodbye to her best friends) and Rachel tried to fight back her tears, they had finally climbed into their cars and set off for home.

In the black SUV, Julian was sat at the front this time, having control over the radio. Brooke was sat in the middle seat, so she had easy access to talk to Julian, and to annoy Nathan. Haley was sat on the seat behind Nathan's and she fought the urge to kick his chair too annoy him too, but she's not that mean. So obviously, Mia was sat on the other side, silently looking out of the window sadly.

Nathan kept stealing glances at Haley through the rear-view mirror, she smiled as she talked to Brooke about something the boys didn't understand. But Nathan didn't care, as long as he got to see her face light up as Brooke made her laugh. He just _wished _that he could be the one to put that smile there, or make her laugh with his lame jokes.

''Oooh, I love this song.'' Julian exclaimed, turning up the song on the radio.

''_Abba, _really?'' Brooke asked with an amused smile. Her was just _too_ adorable, and she gets to go on a date with him tonight. She can't help but feel incredibly lucky about that.

Haley rolled her eyes with a laugh. ''He dragged me to the movies _twice_ to see _Mamma Mia._''

The car all laughed at Julian's dorkiness, as he turned it up even more as the artists started to sing on the old radio channel.

_If you change your mind, I'm the first in line_  
_Honey I'm still free_  
_Take a chance on me_  
_If you need me, let me know, gonna be around_  
_If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down_  
_If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown_  
_Honey I'm still free_  
_Take a chance on me_  
_Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie_  
_If you put me to the test, if you let me try_

Nathan couldn't help but relate to the words as they surrounded his car, at first he thought that the words and song were completely dumb. This was exactly what he wanted to say to Haley (without the cheesy beat and backing vocals of course, and definitely no rhyming.) but in a less cliché way. He just wanted her to know that he's going to be here and wait, and he just wants her to _take a chance on him._

_Take a chance on me_  
_(That's all I ask of you honey)_  
_Take a chance on me_

_We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together_  
_Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better_  
_'Cos you know I've got_

Brooke unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned forward to quickly change the channel, she looked at Julian innocently. ''Sorry, honey. But this song is driving me completely insane.''

Normally Julian would have flipped if anyone turned off his_ Abba _tracks, but he couldn't do that to Brooke, she was too gorgeous to be mad at. Plus, when she called him _honey_ it gave him butterflies, and he was still in a little daze so he couldn't turn it back on. So the car fell back into silence.

Only thirty two more minutes to go...

* * *

Finally, after passing the _Welcome to Tree Hill, North Carolina _sign. Nathan had dropped Brooke off at her mansion, then Julian off at his, then Mia off at her normal sized house. He arrived at Haley's house, they were both quiet and didn't know what to say to each other. So Nathan quickly got her bag out of his car and walked her to her door silently, while she held onto the teddy bear he had won for her.

Once they reached her door they turned to face each other shyly.

''Thanks,'' she said awkwardly. ''I had a really good day, you know. I know you don't really know them or anything, but I hope you did too.''

Nathan felt the corners of his mouth curve up into a smile. ''Do you consider me a friend again?''

''I guess so, but I need to know why you flipped out like that, it scared me.''

''I don't wanna scare you,'' he said instantly, running a frustrated hand through his hair. ''I just can't be your friend.''

_Rip._ Her heart just felt like it had split directly in two. _He_ was the one who hurt her, _he_ was the one who had been texting her all last time, _he_ was the one who was following her around all day giving her hope that the two of them could actually be together. Now he can't even be her _friend_? Was she not even good enough to be that anymore? ''Oh, okay.'' she whispered sadly, turning towards her door to unlock it.

Nathan grabbed her wrist lightly, causing chills to run down their arms as he turned her back around to face him. ''Do you wanna know why?''

''Fine,'' she huffed, feeling those damn tears form again. ''Why?''

He took a small step towards her, so they were a couple of inches apart. ''Because every time I see you I wanna...''

''You want to what, Nathan?''

Nathan looked down at her, looking at him sadly. Her chocolate eyes stared right back into his oceanic blue ones, silently begging him to just tell her what he was feeling. His heart started to ring in his ears as he whispered, ''Kiss you.''

And then he pressed his lips onto hers.

* * *

**AN: **Biggest chapter for the story, Naley kiss, updated a day early, Brulian fluff, Abba, paintball. I think this was a pretty could chapter for them, I hope I wrote it okay. Songs: MISSING YOU by TYLER HILTON and TAKE A CHANCE ON ME by ABBA. Don't own them, but I do own the _Mamma Mia _DVD, which makes me feel sad, despite it's cheeriness.

**17 reviews. **Wow, I seriously don't deserve you guys. Everytime I update I expect reviews to drop, and then you guys just come along with your amazingness and leave me reviews. Thank you!

**mazzy- **Glad it was a good _OMG_ haha. I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reviewing.

Please review, I'm dying to know what you thought of it. **x**


	20. Chapter Twenty

_You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me_  
_You know I'm gonna find a time to catch your hand and make you stay_  
_I don't care what clothes you wear, it's time to love and I don't care_  
_You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me_

He took a small step towards her, so they were a couple of inches apart. ''Because every time I see you I wanna...''

''You want to what, Nathan?''

Nathan looked down at her, looking at him sadly. Her chocolate eyes stared right back into his oceanic blue ones, silently begging him to just tell her what he was feeling. His heart started to ring in his ears as he whispered, ''Kiss you.''

And then he pressed his lips onto hers.

_Oh my God. Oh my God. Best. Moment. **Ever. **_Haley couldn't help but think as his lips were so gentle against hers, it felt like a dream, and she definitely didn't want to wake up, not when it felt this spectacular. His lips suddenly pulled away from hers, so she grabbed the back of his neck to bring him closer. It was addicting, like she _needed_ him to kiss her, because it made her feel completely alive. She couldn't believe this was happening, he had kissed her, he _willingly _kissed her, because he wants to every time he sees her, apparently.

Nathan was currently in a state of shock, he couldn't believe he had actually plucked up the courage and kissed her. And he definitely couldn't believe that she had deepened it. Her lips tasted like strawberries, and they were so damn soft. It was completely intoxicating. His palms were sweating and the hairs were standing up on his arms, it was just so overwhelming, he could feel it everywhere. _It _being this feeling of... well, he's not really sure what it is. He just knows that he needs Haley here, with him, always. It already feels like he can't live with out her, it hurt too much after one day.

He finally pulled away, needing to know if she was going to kiss him again or slap him. He was just praying that it wasn't the latter, because 1) It would hurt. And 2) It would probably destroy everything they had, because they could never got back to normal after _that_ kiss.

''What was that?'' she whispered breathlessly, her eyes still closed.

''A kiss?'' Nathan suggested weakly.

''Why did you kiss me?''

_Yeah, Scott. Why did you kiss the girl who has a crush on your brother? Idiot. _''Never mind...'' he trailed off before turning and walking back down the porch steps.

Haley's eyes shot open, watching Nathan's retreating figure angrily. He can't just sweep her off her feet and give her the best kiss she's ever had and then just walk away, she's not going to let him treat her like that. Great, now she needs to know why he exploded at her yesterday _and_ why he's just kissed her. This is all becoming so confusing, yet so amazing at the same time.

''Stop!'' Haley shouted, running after him. ''I said stop, Nathan!'' she grabbed his arm and turned him back around. ''Nathan, talk to me.''

Nathan looked down onto the floor, he's never dealt with rejection before, he doesn't want to see her face while she says something along the lines of _I don't like you, Nate. I like Lucas. _''What?''

''Why did you kiss me?'' she repeated, her eyes wide in anticipation.

''You don't get it, do you?'' Nathan asked in disbelief, running a rough hand through his hair.

''That you're crazy? First you're rude, then you're the sweetest guy I know, then you're my friend, then you start accusing me of using you and being a liar, then- oh this is good, _then_ you kiss me. Of course I don't get it!''

''Will you just listen, for _one_ second? _Please?_'' he begged. ''Let's just... go inside or something, your creepy neighbour's staring at us.'' Nathan pointed across the road, where Mrs. Jenkins, the eighty year old gossip was stood peering through her window at the young adults. ''I'll explain everything, I swear.'' he promised, looking at her in desperation. Yes, he doesn't want Haley to reject him, but he can't just leave her with no explanation, so he'll have to tell her the truth, how he feels. And he couldn't be more petrified.

Haley sighed with a nod. ''Okay,''

Nathan followed her back up the porch steps apprehensively, and he jogged lightly on the spot nervously as she unlocked the door. They entered the silent house, averting each other's gaze as she led him into the living room.

''Um, I'll get us a drink.'' she muttered quickly before hurrying into the kitchen. She just needed a minute to cool down, damn, it was hot in here.

Nathan just nodded from his place from the couch, there wasn't else he could do except from just wait for her to talk to him.

Haley shakily filled the glasses with bottled water, she wasn't going to attempt to make hot chocolate because she'd probably burn herself again. Nathan, he _kissed_ her, and she couldn't believe it. Yes, she could just go in and get answers but what if he told her he was kidding, and that that kiss didn't mean anything to him? It would completely break her heart, and she'd loose him, because she wouldn't be able to hang around him after the heap load of rejection she thinks she's going to get.

As she walked back in the room she placed the two glasses on the coffee table before sitting next to him.

''Hales, I know you're probably confused but-''

''Of course I'm confused, you hated me yesterday and now you're kissing me? I don't get it.'' she said softly, looking down at her hands as she spoke.

''I never hated you, I could never hate you.''

Haley looked at him with a small smile. ''Then why did you think that I was using you?''

Nathan ran his hand through his now messy hair, again. ''I saw you and Luke that night when you helped Lily with her homework. I came in... with pizza, and he was about to kiss you. So I just _ran_, and that's why I avoided you, because I didn't want to see you when every time I did I just got that image in my mind.'' he explained shakily.

Haley's eyes widened, until she quickly composed herself, her heart was beating extremely fast at his words. _He cares._ ''I didn't kiss him, I ran away too,'' she told him. ''You know I'm surprised we didn't run in to each other.''

His face suddenly broke into a huge smile. ''You didn't?'' he asked, with a huge breath of relief escaping his lips as he did so. ''Why?'' he couldn't help but ask.

''It just _hit me_, like I had just received I punch in the face. I realised that I didn't like him, and the thought of him kissing me scared the absolute crap out of me.'' Haley admitted, and then turned to him with a pointed look. ''So, am I going to get a proper apology now that I know what's going on?''

Nathan nodded eagerly, before turning his whole body on the couch after kicking off his shoes. He grinned as she did the same, now they were both sat crossed legged facing each other. ''Haley James,'' he said dramatically, effectively making her giggle. ''I'm so sorry for what I said to you, I didn't mean a word of it, I swear. I was just scared that you were into Lucas-''

''And why would that scare you?''

''Because I'm crazy about you,'' he admitted, looking deep into her light brown eyes. ''And the thought of you and Lucas made me feel like I had been kicked in the stomach, _twice._''

Haley's eyes widened, her heart beat had tripled in speed. It was true, all of those thoughts, predictions, and dreams of him liking her actually came true, and it felt completely amazing, like every part of her was all warm and fluffy. She's _never_ felt like _this_ before, and she loves it. It's new, different and completely exciting.

''I like you, Haley.'' Nathan continued. ''A lot. And it scares me, but there it is.''

''There it is,'' she whispered, before leaning over and placing a soft kiss on his lips, making the warmth rise, until it felt _hot._ ''I like you, too, a lot.''

Nathan smiled the biggest, most breathtaking smile she's ever seen. He laughed joyfully before asking, ''You do?'' his smile (if possible) widened when she nodded. He leaned forward and cupped her cheek, kissing her again more forcefully. It was heavier than the first two, but it felt incredible.

They broke apart breathlessly, grinning at each other like love sick idiots.

''This is so weird,'' she giggled and leaned back against the arm rest of the sofa.

''A good weird, right?''

''A _great _weird,'' Haley assured him, leaning forward and kissing his lips again lightly. ''I just can't believe you feel the same way.''

Nathan looked at her strangely. ''You're kidding, right? You're the one that had a crush on my brother, I can't believe that _you_ like _me._''

''You're kidding, right?'' she mocked. ''Well, I haven't had a _crush on your brother_ for quite a long time, thank you very much.''

''How long?'' Nathan grinned. ''Was it the day we first met, and you used that whole _I'll help Lucas like you if you tutor me_ just to get closer to the hotter Scott brother when you stopped liking him? Or was it when I came to your dance class? Or was it when I gave your friends a ride to Oak Lake? Or was it when I won you the teddy bear?''

''It's not all about you, you know.'' Haley teased, sticking her tongue out playfully at him. ''I think,'' she paused. ''-I think it was that day at the bookstore -which wasn't _stalking_, by the way- and he was just cocky, and arrogant, and I didn't like it. I know you are too-''

''Hey!''

''-But that's who you are,'' she continued, ignoring his objection. ''And I like how you are, because that's you, and of course you have your adorable moments too.''

Nathan smiled, taking her hand in his. This was just so unreal, he felt like he had to soak the moment in. ''Well then, when did you realised that you liked the hotter Scott brother?''

Haley frowned in mock-confusion. ''I told you, I stopped liking Lucas.'' she giggled at his look of frustration. ''Kidding! See, you're so cocky and arrogant.''

''But you like it,'' he reasoned with a cute pout, making her laugh again. He loved that, he loved how he could be his complete self around her and not care about acting like a dork. As cheesy as it sounds, she makes him brave.

''Maybe,'' Haley shrugged. ''Anyway, I think it was when Lucas tried to kiss me.'' Heat stared to rise on her cheeks as she said these words. ''And I realised that _you_ were the only one I wanted kissing me.'' she whispered the last part in embarrassment, looking down at their intertwined fingers, making her blush darken.

Nathan smirked. ''Well, you're the only one I want kissing me, too.''

''Do it then.''

And he did.

For a couple of hours, actually.

* * *

''So, you know before when you said that I had to spend time with you tonight, is this what you had in mind?'' she asked as they snuggled together on the sofa. They were just watching a _Family Guy_ after their long make out session before things got _too_ heated. Neither of them was ready for _that_ yet, they're not even official. It's not like they were really paying attention to the cartoon on her TV, they were just comfortable talking to each other.

''_Had to spend time with you,_'' he quoted. ''Gee thanks, Hales.''

''That's not what I meant; you did kinda make me though.''

''Well, are you glad that I did?'' Nathan asked her with a cheeky grin. Of course he knew that she does, because she _likes him, a lot. _Just like he likes her. And it felt awesome just thinking about it. But hearing her say it is ten times better- a thousand times better.

''Of course, but I still feel bad for taking your money.''

Nathan rolled his eyes, she was way too proud. ''Haley, you don't owe me anything. It was a couple of dollars.''

Haley shrugged. ''I still feel guilty, my Mom's working at the café today so that I could go to Wilmington, I'm an awful daughter.''

''You have four jobs,'' he pointed out. ''_Four_ jobs and you feel guilty about your Mom taking one of your shifts? You tutor me, you're tutoring Clay, and you have AP classes. How the hell do you do that?''

''I don't know,'' she shrugged again. ''All of my jobs are part time, so I have time to fit them all in. My dance class is only once a week and I tutor Clay at lunch, so it's not like I have to go out of my way or anything.'' Haley explained.

''Still,'' Nathan insisted. ''It's a lot to handle.''

Haley nodded in agreement. ''I like it though, because it's nice when you've got everything done and you can really appreciate moments like this, just watching a movie... and watching a movie is even better because I'm watching it with you.'' she looked up at him with a shy smile as heat rose from her cheeks at what she just said, she's not usually this forward.

''We should do it more often then,'' he smirked, feeling those familiar tingles _everywhere_. ''Because I feel exactly the same way.''

Her heart warmed, and it felt amazing. She's not sure if she's ever felt as happy as she has been these past couple of hours, with Nathan. It was simple, but content. For once, it felt easy with them two. It felt like they could stay like that forever, and she wouldn't mind at all. Because it was true, watching a movie is better with Nathan Scott by her side, who _likes her_ back.

Nathan kissed her temple lightly, and then chuckled against her forehead. ''Today has been crazy.''

''Insane,'' she agreed with a laugh. ''At least you didn't fight with Damien though.''

''Don't jinx it.''

Haley rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to be one of those girls who told... the guy they like (_well, _I'm_ not asking him out, what if he says no? What if he just wants us to be make out buddies or something? _She thought.) what not to do, because she just hoped that _Damien_ wouldn't start a fight, he would listen to her more than Nathan probably would anyway. If she told the Oak Lake player not to fight with the Scott brother (and if she fluttered her pretty little eyelashes) then he wouldn't do it.

''I don't think you have to worry about that.'' she said in complete confidence, a small yawn escaped her lips seconds later.

Nathan leaned his head against hers, a yawn escaping his, too. But he wasn't going to leave _willingly,_ obviously. Heck, he's staying until she kicks him out. It feels like he needs to spend every second with her as he possibly can, because this is too awesome to just leave because of a stupid thing called exhaustion. It _has_ been a crazy day after all.

Then his eyes slowly fluttered shut.

* * *

Lydia James walked into her house with a sigh, it's been a long day. She was up late the night before waiting for her daughter, then brought to her absolute relief when she got a call from Rachel informing her where Haley was. But then of course she was up early the next morning to work, then covering Haley's shift, then making up the hours for missing her job at the grocery store while she was working at the café in the afternoon. If you called her tired, that would be an understatement. But she could have a nice, _long_ lie in tomorrow, then everything would be perfect again.

But when she walked into the living room, a smile formed on her face.

There she was, her daughter, lay on the couch, her head resting on a shoulder. The owner of said shoulder was the boy who fell asleep outside the house last night, and went all the way to Oak Lake to see Haley. And obviously, he's the reason she's here now. They were both sound asleep, and looked pretty comfortably, especially since his other arm was sprawled loosely across her stomach.

Lydia knows is Jimmy was here he would throw a fit. But she thinks it's sweet, she wants Haley to be happy, and she has a great feeling that this boy will make her daughter incredibly happy.

So she grabbed the blanket and lay it on top of them before walking back up the stairs.

* * *

Nathan awoken with a grown. _Damn, this couch is uncomfortable._ That was the first thing he thought when he opened his eyes, but then his senses kicked in and he realised that his arm was wrapped across _her_ stomach, and he could see the top of her head due to their height difference. Which meant he couldn't stare at Haley like he usual does when they get caught in this situation, and he doesn't want to wake her up yet considering how tired she was last night. So he got up slowly, moving her head back on the arm rest so she was comfortable, before climbing from the sofa.

He crouched down and moved some of the lopse curls from her face. God, how did he get so lucky? Her eyes were fluttering as she dreamed (_wonder if it's about me? _Nathan couldn't help but wonder as he saw this.), he leaned over and kissed her cheek lightly before standing up and heading towards her kitchen.

A soft humming was heard as he entered the doorway, he then realised that Lydia James was making herself a cup of coffee. Her dark blonde hair was in a high pony tail while her long dressing gown dragged on the floor as she walked. He didn't want to scare her, so he just coughed awkwardly.

Lydia turned around with a smile. ''Hello Nathan.'' she greeted warmly, glancing at his creased clothing. ''Haley's brothers in college, you can borrow some of his clothes, if you like.''

''It's okay,'' he said politely, staying at his place in the doorway. Nathan didn't know what to say, they only met yesterday when he was sleeping in his car outside her house. Wow, she must think he's some homeless guy or something.

''Well, do you want some breakfast? I'm making pancakes, Haley loves them.''

Nathan shook his head politely, despite wanting some, he just didn't want to seem rude, even though she asked. ''I don't wanna get in the way or anything...'' he trailed off lamely.

Lydia waved her hand dismissively. ''Nonsense, sit down.''

Nathan did as he was told sheepishly and took a seat on one of the stools and leaned his elbows on the breakfast bar. ''I'm Nathan, by the way.''

''I know, Haley told me, she also said that she tutors you.'' she informed him, pouring him a cup of coffee. ''So, if she just _tutors you sometimes,_ then why did you sleep outside our house Friday night? And go all the way to Oak Lake? And why did I come home last night and find you two sleeping on the couch together?'' she asked lightly, no sign of threat in her voice, just general interest.

''Long story.'' Nathan sighed, taking a sip of the drink in front of him. ''But you should know that I really care about her, and I don't intend on hurting her.'' _Again._

''Well, that's all I can ask for.''

* * *

Haley's eyes fluttered open. It felt like she could suddenly hear all of the birds singing outside, and sun that was shining through the window felt _brighter_. As cheesy as it sounded, everything just seemed better after the events of last night. But then she realised that someone wasn't next to her, and then it felt slightly colder. _He left?_

She then heard laughing coming from the laugh. She immediately recognised the throaty laugh, which made everything go warm again.

After throwing the blanket from her, she skipped into the kitchen, forgetting about her crazy bed head and tired face.

Once she reached the kitchen doorway, she saw Nathan sat at the breakfast bar, eating pancakes, while her mother stood over the frying pan, making another one as the two chatted animatedly.

''Um, hey.'' she greeted groggily, shuffling into the kitchen.

Nathan smiled at the sight of her. Even though she's just woke up, and her normally casual curled hair is now sticking in random directions, and her mascara (which she didn't even need) was all smudged under her eyes. She still managed to look like the most radiantly beautiful woman he's ever seen. And he had a feeling that it was never going to change.

''Morning,'' he greeted, his mouth full of food as he grinned sheepishly at her. ''It's okay that I'm here, right? Your mom said I could stay.''

Haley nodded immediately. ''Of course, why wouldn't it be?''

A small blush rose on the jock's cheeks. ''I just didn't want to make it uncomfortable or anything.''

''You could never make me uncomfortable.'' she said softly, barely noticing her mother who was looking at them with a huge, proud smile on her face.

Lydia glanced at her empty wrist. ''Oh, look at the time!'' she exclaimed. ''I have to get dressed, I've got to get to work soon.'' Lydia said quickly before hurrying out of the room and up the stairs, hoping to give her daughter some alone time with her crush.

''You don't have work today, mom!'' Haley shouted towards upstairs with a laugh.

Nathan chuckled. ''Your mom's nice,'' he complimented. ''And she makes awesome pancakes.''

''She's insane,'' Haley corrected, before walking over to the counter and retrieving the pancake her mother had just made. She then walked over to the breakfast bar and sat next to Nathan, and took a sip from his coffee. After noticing his look of mock-annoyance, she shrugged. ''I can't be bothered getting back up.''

''Lazy,'' he quipped before taking the coffee cup back and taking a sip.

''Says the guy who fell asleep on my couch.''

''You fell asleep first,''

''And why didn't you go home then?'' she challenged, with a smirk to match.

Nathan grabbed his now empty plate and stood up, he walked over to the sink and rinsed the cutlery before placing it in the basin. He walked back around to the breakfast bar with a cheeky smile on his face, before kissing her cheek when he reached her from behind. ''Because you're so comfortable.'' he whispered against her cheek before placing another wet kiss on it.

Haley took a sip of his coffee again. ''You're not,'' she responded. ''Your body is like steel.''

''Gee, thanks.'' he grumbled, returning to his seat next to her with a pout. ''I feel so adored right now.''

''Sorry Princess, what do you want me to do to make you feel better?''

''Spend the day with me,'' Nathan suggested. ''C'mon, it'll be fun.''

God, she wanted to, but of course she couldn't. ''I'm working.'' she told him, disappointment clear in her voice. And if anyone couldn't hear it, then they would be able to tell by the dejected expression on her face. ''Sorry.''

Nathan nodded. ''It's not your fault,'' he said quickly. Nathan never wanted to ever feel guilty for working, it was something she needed to do, and he respects that. ''Well, where are you working today?''

''Music store.''

''Is Chris working today?'' he asked as nonchalantly as possible.

Haley shook her head. ''No, lucky bastard. I can kick his ass on Tuesday though, so it's okay. I have time to gather up my strength.''

Nathan chuckled, trying to picture the scene in his mind. Knowing that Haley would win, she may look small and weak, but she's far from it. He just _knows_ that she could definitely kick Chris Keller's ass. Plus, she was also incredibly sexy when she cursed, not that she wasn't all of the time anyway. ''Sounds fun.''

''Oh it will be, when I'm smashing a record over his stupid head. Can you believe he ambushed me in front of everyone?''

''I thought you liked it. I mean, you _did_ sing twice. And you were amazing, by the way.'' he complimented sweetly. ''I had no idea you could sing like that, I swore Tim was gonna cry.'' They both laughed. ''But seriously, it might have gave me those little chills you get, you know when something's really... epic.'' was the word he used.

''_Epic?_'' she raised an eyebrow at him. ''My voice is _epic_?''

Nathan shrugged. ''You know what I mean.''

Haley laughed, he wasn't so good with _big words,_ but of course he had his moments. ''Not really.''

''It was beautiful, okay. Like, the best voice I've ever heard,'' he told her finally. ''_ever._''

''Now you're just being silly,'' Haley rolled her eyes with a scoff.

''No, I'm not. I have a feeling about your music, it's gonna take you places.''

Her face lit up, feeling those familiar tingles in her heart. ''You really think so?''

Nathan nodded confidently. ''Yep,'' he said, popping on the 'p'. ''Did you hear everyone when you stopped singing? It was insane.''

''I was too shocked to hear anything, really. Everyone was just staring at me, and I was just so amazed that I had actually done it. I was just filled with pride, so then I sang _Blackbird_ for my Dad, it was his favourite.''

Nathan took hold of her hand, intertwining their fingers loosely. ''I bet he would have been proud of you, too.''

Her eyes filled with tears. It was like an automatic reaction when someone mentioned Jimmy James; it almost killed her when he died, so whenever someone mentions him it sets off her emotions a little too much. She smiled at him warmly. ''Thank you.'' Haley whispered softly.

''Anytime.''

''Promise?'' she asked timidly.

Nathan grinned lovingly at her. ''Yeah. Yeah, I promise.''

* * *

Haley walked into the music store with a slight skip in her step, those birds were still singing and the sun was still nice and bright, maybe even brighter. She had spent the morning pigging out on the couch with Nathan, eating everything unhealthy in her cupboards until they felt sick, before she went and finally gotten ready for the day. Then they had went to his house and she played with Lily downstairs (luckily, Lucas and Dan weren't home.) while he had a shower and gotten dressed.

Max, the curly haired manager looked up from the counter when she entered. ''Hey Haley,'' he said, with a clear hint on sadness in his tone.

Haley slid into the counter next to him. ''What's up, Max?''

''George... the cat, he broke his leg.''

''Oh,'' she sighed. It was a fake sigh, of course. ''Well is he going to be okay?''

Max nodded dejectedly. ''Yeah, he's still at the vets. I just hate to think of him in pain...'' he trailed off, as if he was holding back a sob. ''Do you know anything about cats, Haley?''

''Only what you tell me, Max.''

''Haley,'' he started quietly. ''Do you think it would be okay if you stayed here on your own? It's not like we're busy. Chris' be here at five, then you can leave.''

Haley nodded, _thank God._ ''Yep, sure. Tell George that I hope he's better soon.''

Max forced a smile before sliding out from the counter, grabbing his coat and keys before heading out of the door, not before shouting a quick ''Will do!'' over his shoulder. Yes, Max loves his cat, it's the only pet his parents would let him have in the attic that he lives in at their house. And since he doesn't have a girlfriend, and Haley and Chris are the only 'friends' he has, George is his only company.

_Ring. Ring._

Haley broke away from the thought of George, the cat as she grabbed the phone from her pocket and flipped it open. ''Hey JuJu-Bee.''

''_Hey,_'' Julian greeted cheerily. ''_Guess what?_''

''W-''

''_I asked Brooke out!_'' he exclaimed before she had a chance to guess what he was talking about. ''_She said yes. It's official, I'm dating Brooke Davis. Isn't that insane?_'' the mathlete rambled. ''_Remember when I crushed on her and you crushed on Lucas? Well maybe now I'm with her, you could be with him._''

Haley grinned hapilly. Brooke and Julian. Julian and Brooke. Brulian was finally here. Of course, she knew it would happen eventually, but these two were going pretty fast. But everyone was faster than her and Nathan apparently, even Mia and Chase. ''That's great, JuJu-Bee. But I don't like Lucas anymore.''

''_Why?_''

''He wasn't the guy I thought he was,'' she said truthfully, not mentioning her ex-crushes younger half brother. Haley doesn't want to get Julian excited, because he'll tell Brooke, and she doesn't even know what her and Nathan are yet, so she's not getting her hopes up too much yet. Even though she's pretty late, because it feels like she's sky high already.

''_But can you believe it? _Me _and _Brooke Davis_, can you?_''

Haley shook her head truthfully. ''No offence, but I didn't. So, what happened?''

''_She said she didn't want to go for a fancy dinner, so we went to her house and got Chinese food and watched a movie. And I don't know, I just started rambling about how much I like her and how much I've wanted to be with her for so long. So she said _Well, now you can_, then she asked _me_ to be her boyfriend._'' he explained quickly. Haley could practically picture him bouncing around the living room, he probably was.

''I'm so happy for you, JuJu-Bee!'' she gushed.

Julian then heard a knock on the door. ''_I think Brooke's here, we're going to the beach. Bye Hales._''

Then the line went dead.

Haley rolled her eyes in annoyance as she flipped her phone shut. It was obvious that everything was changing. Brooke would be with them more now, and Julian would be going into _that_ world, even if he wanted to or not. And if (a _big_ if) she and Nathan do get together, then she'll be part of that world too. Yet she's not sure if it's going to be a good change or a bad change, yet.

Only time will tell.

* * *

Nathan walked along the familiar road with his hands stuffed in his pockets casually, with the same huge smile on his face that hasn't faltered all day. It was all completely surreal to him. Like this morning, he and Haley were just completely relaxed when they were hanging -and making- out on the couch after breakfast. It just _fits _with them. And he doesn't know what's going to happen next, but he hopes that maybe this time when things are going great with them, nothing will screw it up, just this once.

He reached the music store and was hit by a wave of noise.

''I was helping you out!''

''I _never_ asked for your help. I didn't need it!''

''Stop being such a bore, Haley. Live a little, you enjoyed it.''

He heard a huff as he walked inside, Haley was glaring at the spiky heard boy in front of her over the counter. ''Yes, but I don't like how you ambushed me. God, Keller. You don't understand how scared I was, I thought I was going to pass out or something, you could have warned me.''

Chris rolled his eyes in annoyance. ''It's not like you would have done it if I warned you.''

Nathan was pissed as he looked at the two from his place at the entrance. It was clear that the short girl was hurt by what her friend did, despite how much she enjoyed Friday night (before their fight, obviously.) and how well she sang. This Keller guy doesn't even care, and Haley calls Nathan arrogant, well he's nothing compared to this guy. But of course, Nathan is pissed at anyone who hurts Haley, so his reaction is pretty natural.

Haley glanced to the doorway and her face softened, there he was, looking as cute as ever. Waiting, _for her._

She quickly grabbed her jacket from under the counter and stormed towards the door, relieved to be away from her co-worker. ''Call me when you want to apologise, Christopher.'' she called over her shoulder, using his full name for extra dramatics. Haley grabbed Nathan's hand and pulled him out of the store before he even had time to think.

''Not gonna happen!'' Chris' voice flowed out of the door as it swung shut.

Nathan still stunned from the argument he's just witnessed and how fast he was just dragged out of there by a girl half his size (not to mention his hand is all tingly when it's laced with hers), he just stared at her wide-eyed, waiting for some kind of explanation.

''Hi,'' she smiled warmly. ''I decided not to kick his ass today, just so you know.''

Nathan laughed with an eye roll. She was too crazy, and he loves that about her. ''I could do it for you, you know. I mean, if you break your knuckle punching him too hard then what are the parents at the dance class gonna think about the girl they're letting look after their kids for an hour? I'm tellin' ya, Hales, you'll lose customers.''

''What if you break your knuckle, though? You won't be able to play basketball.'' Haley laughed, playing along.

He scoffed. ''I'm not gonna break my knuckle though.'' Nathan mocked.

Haley rolled her eyes and started to walk along the street, pulling him by the hand. ''What do you want to do for the rest of the day then?''

''We could go to the movies.''

''Nathan, I already told you I'm not watching a movie about gnomes.'' she told him with another eye roll. During one of their tutoring sessions he'd been telling her about this film _Gnomeo & Juliet_ and that he really wanted to see it, because gnomes are so cool, apparently.

A pout formed on lips. ''But gnomes are so cool.''

Haley laughed it his immaturity, he was using that same excuse again. ''Well, why don't you go and see it on your own then? That'd be about as _cool_ as the movie you wanna see.''

''You're really mean sometimes,'' he stated with a chuckle. ''C'mon, Nerd. It's not even a long movie,'' Nathan practically begged, then smirked when he thought of the _perfect _thing to win her over. ''I'll give you a cookie.''

Her heart literally _melted_ when he said _that word._ It was kinda like their thing, along with _Jock_ and _Nerd_, and it almost made her swoon when he said it. It just felt so cheesy, but with them it just felt right, as did everything when she was with Nathan, he just made everything seem that way. With him, it actually gave her the feeling that everything could maybe be okay.

So she sighed in mock annoyance. ''Fine, let's go and see a movie about a gnome.''

''There are numerous gnomes, actually.''

* * *

''I can't believe you got us kicked out,'' Haley grumbled as they walked out of the movie theatre. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was glaring at _the boy_ next to her who was eating his popcorn absentmindedly as they walked through the car park.

''I said sorry,'' he reminded her. ''You're not the one who was hit with a purse.''

''You deserved it.''

Nathan sent her a pointed look as he threw the popcorn bag into a nearby trashcan, _nothing but net. _''I merely suggested it, you didn't have to kiss me back.''

Heat rose to her cheeks, making them turn a soft pink colour. ''But you... you did that whispery thing... and then, then I just couldn't... help myself.'' she blubbered. ''But Nathan, there were children it that movie, I think we scarred them.''

Nathan smirked his typical smirk, he loved that he could make her blush, another thing that was on his _reasons why Haley James is incredibly sexy_ list that he has in his mind, the list is getting bigger and bigger with every minute he spends with her. ''What you mean to say, Hales. Is that you find me irresistible.''

''Do not!'' she denied, her cheeks were now turning a bright shade of red as she looked away from him, instead settling on the cars they were trying to avoid as they walked to his.

''That's fine,'' Nathan drawled as he took her hand in his. ''Because I find you irresistible, too. Why else do you think I wanted to make out while we were watching a movie about gnomes? I still don't get why that mom yelled at us though, it was dark, and we were at the back.''

''Well she said her kid didn't see, so that's good. And we were only ten minutes into the film.''

''We wouldn't have been caught if you wouldn't have laughed though,'' he reminded her with another pointed look.

''I'm ticklish,'' she defended. Haley then looked along the parking lott and saw Bevin and Skills, who are part of the Raven squad, walking along the sidewalk hand-in-hand towards the movie theatre. She quickly pulled her hand away from his, and continued walking a little faster towards his car. _Why did we have to park the furthest away from the theatre?_

Nathan felt pain stab in his chest when her fingers were no longer intertwined with his, why doesn't she want to hold his hand?

He looked behind him and saw his team mate and the cheerleader who sat on the same table as him at lunch entering the movie theatre about a fifty metres away from them. Nathan quickly caught up to Haley's retreating figure and placed his hand softly on the small of her back. ''Hales, what's the matter?''

''Nothing,'' she muttered when they reached his car, she stood impatiently waiting for him to unlock the door.

He didn't. Nathan just stared at her expectantly, ''Haley.'' he prodded, tilting her chin up with his finger so she was looking at him. ''What is it?''

''I get it, okay? I get it if you don't wanna be seen with me, it's not like we're dating or anything.''

Nathan dropped his hand in hurt, he ran the same hand through his hair aggressively. ''That's funny, because I kinda thought we were.''

''You never said anything,'' she whispered sadly. ''I don't know, I thought that... I don't even know what I thought. We only told each other how we felt last night, I don't want to push you into anything, it took you so long to admit to people that I was tutoring you.''

''Do you know how much I want _us_? How long I've wanted to be with you? I don't care about anyone else anymore. I want us to be this, happy, like we are. I want us to get kicked out of movie theatres and pig out on your couch in the morning, and eat your mom's pancakes, and fall asleep on your lumpy couch. Because I don't think I've ever been as happy as I've been today, with you.'' Nathan declared, staring into her now tear filled chocolate eyes. He just hoped they were happy tears, and not guilt filled tears because she didn't want to be with him.

Her face broke into a teary smile. ''I want us, too.'' she told him softly, wiping a tear that had just fallen from her eye with her sleeve.

Nathan's grin matched hers as he took her hand again. ''You do?'' he asked, unable to hear himself from his heart that was _slamming_ against his chest.

''Yeah,'' she breathed shakily.

''So, Haley James, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, _ever._ Will you be my girlfriend?''

Haley nodded eagerly, grabbing his collar with her free hand and pressing his lips onto hers forcefully. She needs to feel him, she needed to feel those chills even more, and she did as their tongues battled for dominance. When they broke apart she whispered the word he'd been waiting for, ''Yes.''

* * *

The morning bell blared through the school speakers, normally Haley James _loved_ that sound, it meant she could properly start her school day and start learning. But now- now she's petrified. She was going to walk out of the tutor centre, with Nathan, and people were going to know about them. Normally, they'd leave at different times or just go in different directions when they reached the door. But now they were going to walk _together,_ and it's not like they'll be able to avoid each other all day.

Which means everyone will know the Nathan Scott, basketball star, one of the most popular guys in school, is dating Haley James, school tutor, one of Tree Hill High's biggest nerds. What are they going to say about her? What are all those cheerleaders and basketball players going to joke about? What offensive comment about her would she hear first?

Haley's always been insecure about herself, even since something happened to her the summer before she moved here, but it's something she doesn't like to think about it. And now girls are going to comment about her hair, clothes, weight, features, everything. Just because she's dating one of the school's hottest jocks (Haley thinks he's _the_ hottest, but she doesn't want to seem biased.) and people are going to be jealous, who wouldn't?

''Hey,'' he said gently from his seat across from her, after throwing his empty hot chocolate cup into the bin. ''It's gonna be fine.''

''You don't know that... you can't say that.''

''It's not about them, it's about you and me. That's all that matters,'' Nathan said softly, standing up and extending his hand to her. ''That's all that matters.'' he repeated, smiling when her hand reached his. He pulled her into a hug, squeezing her tight for a second before kissing the top of her head.

Haley pulled away from their embrace and sent him a small smile. ''Yeah, you're right. C'mon, I've got to meet Julian at my locker.''

Nathan chuckled as she led the way out of the tutor centre. She had crazy mood swings something's, _another thing to go on the list..._ Nathan then noticed the stares they received once they started to walk down the hallway. Haley stayed close to his side, as if she was afraid that was someone was going to attack her with their stares. He took his hand out of hers and wrapped his arm around her shoulders protectively, bringing her closer to him.

''This is so weird,'' she whispered to him, as if they could all hear her in the loud hallway.

He laughed again and smiled smugly as some more people glanced at them strangely as they walked back. Nathan's look was a mix between _yeah, she's mine_ and _stop looking, or I'll kill you_, he wanted to announce to everyone that she was his, but he didn't want a bunch of guys staring at her either.

They reached the mathlete's locker where he was stood with the cheer captain, who were laughing at a joke (one of Julian's lame ones, probably). Brooke noticed them at the corner of my eye as they walked over to her, her lips curved up when she saw his arm wrapped around her shoulders, and how close they were standing. Of course, Brooke Davis just knows what's happened, she's an expert in these things.

''Oh. My. God!'' she squealed. ''You guys are _together_!''

* * *

**AN: **Finally after twenty chapters, they're _together. _It's not the end of the story or anything, lots of things are coming up. SONG: yes, I know I've used this song before in my story _Brown _(read it if you like;)) but it's my favourite song _ever._ FIND A WAY - SAFETYSUIT. And yes, I know I've already used them twice in this story, but they're amazing. Oh, and my update days have changed to **WEDNESDAY **and **SUNDAY.**

**mazzy- **Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you liked the kiss, I hope you liked this chapter too:)

Please review! I really wanna know if I wrote this okay, because I'm still unsure. **x**


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

____

I know your face, your eyes,  
Your lips, your taste  
I love the way  
You know just what to say

''I think she knows,'' Haley whispered to her boyfriend, the fear was pretty evident in her voice. She knew that Brooke was either going to crush her with a hug, or Julian would freak, probably resulting in her best friend getting his ass kicked. Nice. She glanced up at Nathan, who was glaring at the cheerleader, and covering his ear with his free hand, not moving his arm from her shoulder.

Brooke marched over to them and pulled Haley by the hand, bringing her over to Julian's locker while Nathan followed behind, none of them noticed the pout on his face from having his girlfriend dragged away from him.

Haley realized that as soon as they reached the mathlete's locker, his girlfriend immediately leaned into his side, it was like they couldn't go a minute without touching. It reminded Haley of how she feels when she's around her boyfriend, so she took his hand when he reached them, needing to feel him in some way.

''Thanks Brooke,'' Nathan muttered. ''For deafening me.'' he elaborated.

''I think the whole school is going to have a heart attack,'' Brooke laughed, her dimples showing. ''Me dating a mathlete, and Nathan dating his tutor.''

Julian rolled his eyes, despite knowing she didn't mean it in _that_ way. ''Thanks, babe.''

Brooke stood on her tip toes a little and kissed his cheek sweetly. ''I _meant_ that everyone's going to have a heart attack because they're surprised that me and Nate found two gorgeous people to date, and they've missed their shot.''

''Thanks, Tigger.'' Haley smiled at the bouncy girl, trying out her new nickname.

''Ooh,'' Brooke mused. ''I like that.''

''I thought you would,'' the tutor laughed. ''So, how are you guys?''

Brooke waved her hand dismissively. ''Stop avoiding the subject, Tutor Girl. You two are together, right? Because if you're not then I think I started a rumour.''

''We are,'' Nathan confirmed, unable to wipe the smug grin from his face, and then he glanced at his empty wrist. ''C'mon, we're late for class. Haley can tell you all of those girly details later.''

''But I don't wanna wait 'til the dance class.'' she whined. ''I wanna know now.''

Haley rolled her eyes mockingly. ''Maybe you should join the dance class, you sound five years old right now.'' she teased. ''Later, Brulian.'' Haley said as she and Nathan started walking back down the hallway towards the class they conveniently shared this morning, with Mia too.

''I _love_ that!'' Brooke shouted to their retreating figures.

Haley glanced back at her with a cheeky grin. ''I thought you would.'' she shouted back, sticking her tongue out playfully, causing both of the girls to laugh as the shorter girl continued to make her way down the hallway, holding her boyfriend's hand.

''Oh yeah,'' Nathan remembered with a smile. ''It's your dance class tonight.''

''Are you staying?''

''Of course,'' he chuckled. ''Wouldn't miss it for the world, promise.''

Haley laughed. ''You're just saying that because you have to stay or Lily will kick your ass.''

Nathan shook his head with another laugh. ''No, I'm staying because I want to see my gorgeous girlfriend do the two things she loves, dancing and teaching. I see how happy you are when you're teaching them, Hales, and it makes me happy too.''

''You really think so?''

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly. '''Course.''

They reached their classroom and turned to each other; they had to be inside but wanted a moment before they went in. After this class, they wouldn't see each other until lunch, which Haley has to spend in the tutor centre to do her tutor work today. She doesn't have to go everyday, but she's got to grade some of Nathan's practice tests today and put them in his file. Since they've got together yesterday, the only time they spent apart was when Nathan went home to sleep, then they saw each other the next morning for breakfast, so they've hardly had any time apart. This would be weird for them, considering they missed each other last night when he went home, and that was only for about ten hours.

Nathan leaned forward to kiss her softly, but a forced cough interrupted him.

''Nathan, Haley.'' Whitey greeted gruffly, glancing at the two wearily.

Haley felt the blood rushing to her cheeks as she took a step backwards. Being caught by the guy who is like your grandfather about to kiss your boyfriend was beyond embarrassing, it was completely mortifying. ''Hi Whitey.''

Whitey smiled at her kindly. ''Hi Haley. Nathan, can I talk to you for a second?''

''Yeah,'' she nodded quickly. Haley started to walk towards the classroom, as she passed her boyfriend she muttered, ''Good job.'' before entering the classroom and taking a seat next to Mia at the back. Clay was sat at the desk in front of them, with an empty seat next to him, reserved for Nathan. The two of them were definitely friends now, but Nathan was slightly wary of him because they now share the same tutor.

Nathan smiled sheepishly at his coach. ''What's up, coach?''

''Are you and Haley together now?''

''Yeah,'' he nodded proudly. ''Why?''

''Just so you know, son, if you hurt her _again_, then me and you are going to have a serious problem.'' Whitey warned sternly, sending Nathan an _if looks could kill_ glare. Haley is like a granddaughter to him, of course he wants to protect her, and he knows that Nathan can do stupid things sometimes, and he doesn't want Haley to get hurt because of them, he doesn't want her to get hurt at all.

Nathan looked at him strangely; he didn't know that his girlfriend and his coach knew each other that well. He knew that they had to have met because Whitey suggested for him to get tutored by Haley, and when Nathan ignored her that day, Whitey didn't look too happy about it. He just didn't really understand _why. _But he wasn't going to question the now slightly pissed off old man about it, not when he was supposed to get back on his good side apparently.

''She's really important to me, coach,'' Nathan breathed. ''The last thing I wanna do is hurt her.''

Whitey slapped Nathan on the shoulder. ''Good.'' he said. The coach then opened the classroom door and poked his head in. ''Sorry Nathan's late, he was talking to me.''

The teacher nodded as Nathan entered the classroom quickly and took a seat next to Clay.

''I didn't know you and Whitey were so close,'' he muttered to _the_ girl behind him.

Haley giggled. ''You should be happy we're close, if it weren't for him then I wouldn't have tutored you in the first place.''

''Hey Hales,'' Clay turned behind him when he saw the teacher was writing on the board. ''Can you tutor me today at lunch? I have a quiz this afternoon that I really need to pass.''

''Clayton,'' the teacher scolded. ''Turn around.''

Nathan snorted at the name, despite the fact Clay has just ruined his lunch time plans with his girlfriend. But it also gave him a perfect opportunity to make dinner plans instead, it could be their first date after her dance class. _Note to self: Get ideas from Brooke._

''Sure, Clay.'' Haley whispered behind him a couple of minutes later.

* * *

_She_ walked the hallway that Monday lunchtime. Of course, she was incredibly mad. Nathan Scott, the guys she's like for years is dating Haley James, his tutor, the nerd_._ Despite her numerous attempts to make him want her, the candy gram, the flirting, when she and her best friend started to talk to him at trick (yes, he ignored them, but that's not the point), she even embarrassed Haley in front of him. And he _still doesn't want her._

She turned a corner and saw Haley stood outside the tutor centre, waiting for someone. So she pulled something out of her pocket and pressed a button, _record. _Clay Evan's then walked past her and walked towards Haley, with his typical grin on his face.

''So, how much is this gonna cost me?''

She frowned, what was he talking about? Before she could hear Haley's answer, her best friend appeared behind her. ''There you are. C'mon, I've got a perfect thing to say in the next note.'' the girl informed her, grabbing her hand and pulling her back down the hallway.

But _she_ couldn't help but wonder what Clay was paying for.

* * *

''So, how much is this gonna cost me?'' Clay asked Haley as he walked over to her at the door of the tutor centre.

Haley rolled her eyes as they walked inside. ''You make it sound dirty,'' she told him lightly, causing him to chuckle. ''It depends how many hours of tutoring you need, just pay me at the end of the week, that's what Nathan does.''

''Speaking of you two, I can't believe he finally asked you out.''

Haley looked at him strangely as she sat down across from him, it felt weird that the guy across from her wasn't Nathan, it might take some getting used to at lunchtimes. ''What do you mean, _finally asked you out_?''

Clay scoffed in disbelief. ''It was so obvious that he wanted to be with you. I think I knew it before he did himself.''

''Really?'' she asked in surprise, feeling her heart speed up. _How long has he liked me?_ she wondered as she reached into her bag and pulled out a history sheet. Haley saw Clay nod when she glanced at him, causing her lips to curve up into a smile. ''Do you have your history book?''

''Yep,'' he said, popping on the 'p'. Clay grabbed his bag from the bottom of his chair and pulled out the book.

''Okay, read through the dialogue on page 47 then answer these questions,'' she instructed, handing him the sheet. ''Then we'll go through where you've gone wrong, and I'll give you some tips to help you out on the quiz you're doing today, it's all based on what's on this page.''

Clay nodded and started to read what was in the book.

Haley felt her phone vibrate and her heart leapt, hoping it was her boyfriend, her face fell when she realised it was Rachel. It wasn't like she didn't want her best friend texting her, she just hoped it would be Nathan. Is it sad that she's missing him crazily after only a couple of hours apart?

**_You're lucky I'm in lunchtime detention right now because I'd be shouting at you down the phone. Why did I have to find out from Brooke Davis' Facebook status that you're dating Nathan? And why don't you even have a Facebook account? x_**

''Clay, do you have Facebook and free internet on your phone?'' Haley asked the boy across from her.

''Yeah,'' he nodded. ''Why?''

''I don't have a Facebook,'' she said sheepishly. ''And I really have to check something, can I please go on it? I won't do anything weird, I promise.''

Clay laughed before pulling his phone out of his jean pocket and handing it to her. ''Sure.''

It took Haley a moment to figure out what to do, she didn't have a Facebook because Rachel always gets into arguments on there, and Haley doesn't want to be part of that. Plus, she doesn't have time to go on it anyway. It doesn't sound too exciting if you asked her, all it was people writing what they did and people reading it.

She found Brooke Davis on his friends list (she knew that Brooke would be there, Brooke knows everybody) and clicked on her name. Haley read the latest status, _Naley together, finally! :)_

Haley rolled her eyes, she should have expected something like that from Brooke.

''Thanks Clay,'' she said, handing it back to him.

Clay just stuck it back in his pocket as he continued to read the words in his history book.

_Sorry Rach,_ Haley started to text back from her own mobile phone. _I'll call you with details later x_

**_You have to tell Damien, he can't find out from anyone else x _**

**_

* * *

_**

Nathan felt his eyes start to close as he slouched in his chair at the back of the classroom, he was so _bored_. Tim was actually paying attention, because his eyes never left the front. But maybe that was because Bevin's desk was there and the immature basketball player couldn't take his eyes off her. But Nathan didn't really care about that, he cared that he missed his actual girlfriend though. Luckily, class ends in twenty minutes so he gets to see her when they have a tutoring session, then it's her dance class.

He glanced up and made sure the teacher wasn't looking before pulling his phone from his pocket, typing three simple words.

_I miss you x_

Haley jumped when she felt her phone vibrate on her pocket, she grabbed it quickly and read the text, trying to stop the smile forming. But being Tutor Girl, she would hate to get into trouble because of this.

**_You'll see me soon so stop texting, you'll get me in trouble x_**

Nathan just had to laugh when he read that, causing the teacher to glare at him from the front desk, but luckily he didn't spot the phone in the Scott boy's hand.

Despite her objection, Nathan sent her a reply.

_I was thinking about what happened with Whitey earlier and we don't know each other that well, do we? So how about we play twenty questions? x_

See, he used grammar again, knowing that she wouldn't be happy if he didn't write properly. Her excuse was that sometimes he could get confused and write down the wrong spelling in his words in class because he got it mixed up with how he texted it. So he did as she said, causing the word _whipped_ to pop into his mind.

**_Later x_**

* * *

Haley sat on the bonnet of Nathan's SUV, waiting for him to come and meet her, but he was running late for some reason. She tried calling him, but there was no answer, and she had no other way to get home. People were looking at her again, so she glared at them if she saw someone looking at her strangely. _Don't they have anyone else to look at?_

She then realised that this would be the perfect time to tell Damien, before he went on Facebook, he probably added Brooke too after Saturday at paintball. And it's not going to be hard to figure out who _Naley_ is, even with Damien's small mind. Fear crept in her stomach, she just hoped Damien wouldn't react too badly, but she knew that he wasn't exactly going to be happy for them, far from it.

''_Hey James,'' _he greeted casually when he answered the phone, clearly he doesn't know.

''Do you want me to be happy?'' Haley blurted out, getting straight to the point. She knew that if she got further along in the conversation then she'd back out, so she has to do this _now._

_''__Of course._''

Haley took a deep breath, feeling the nervous butterflies in her stomach. ''I'm dating Nathan.''

''_WHAT?_'' Damien exclaimed immediately. This wasn't happening, his best friend can't date the guy he dislikes. He doesn't say hate anymore because they actually kind of had a good time on Saturday and Damien realised that Nathan wasn't actually as bad as he used to be, thanks to Haley. But that was beside the point, this didn't mean she could actually date him.

''Please don't freak out,'' she begged.

''_How can I not? You're dating that asshole!_''

''He's not an asshole,'' Haley defended instantly. ''He's a really good guy, Damien. I really like him, a lot. And he feels the same way about me, please will you give him a chance, for me?''

Damien thought about it for a moment. For once he was actually happy that Haley lived so far away, then he wouldn't have to see her and Nathan together. But if she still lived at Oak Lake, then she'd never have to meet him in the first place. The thing that was making actually _think_ about this was that his best friend actually sounded happy, and he realised that she's not sounded like that until after Christmas, and she started tutoring Nathan. Maybe the Ravens basketball player could actually be a good thing for Haley, despite Damien's doubts about him.

''_I trust you,_'' he finally said. ''_So I'll try and get to know him, for _you.''

A smiled formed on her face, and all of those scary flutters in her stomach disappeared. ''Thank you.''

But then they returned suddenly when something popped into her mind, a conversation she had last week with someone who makes her feel a little sick.

_Lucas sighed, knowing that she would push him on the subject further if he didn't tell her the truth. ''You can't tell anyone,'' he ordered sternly, taking another deep breath. ''I have... I have HCM, it's a h-''_

_''HCM?'' she asked incredulously, panic rushing through her. ''That's genetic. Does Dan have it? Or is it Karen?'' Haley asked shakily. She felt incredibly selfish, but she hoped it was her boss, and then Nathan wouldn't have this awful heart condition._

_''Dan.''_

_''No,'' Haley whispered, feeling tears fill her eyes. Nathan might not be able to play basketball anymore, Nathan could _die. _''It's serious, that's really serious. Nathan could have it!'' she shouted in a panic, running her hands through her hair roughly._

_Lucas' eyes widened. ''You can't tell him.''_

God, Haley wishes that she never agreed to a week, now she has to wait until Friday until she can tell Nathan about it, or before Lucas can. Despite the worry for her boyfriend, she worried about her best friend's health too. ''Damien, do you get a physical every year for basketball?''

Damien chuckled darkly. ''_James, my Dad might be an ass, but he's a doctor, and he loves me in some twisted way. So yes, he makes sure I get one every year, and an EKG. Why?_''

''Uh,'' she paused. ''I read this story in a sports magazine about some player who had HCM and died on court while playing, I just don't wanna lose you.''

''_Since when do you read sports magazines?_''

''It was one of Nathan's,'' she lied.

Haley could practically hear Damien's discomfort down the line. ''_Don't wanna know,_'' he said. ''_But you're never gonna lose me, Hales. I promise._''

''Hey beautiful,'' a familiar voice called from behind her. Haley turned around and smiled at the sight of her boyfriend walking towards his car, with his hands stuffed in his pockets. She was pretty sure that he was the beautiful one in their relationship.

Damien groaned. ''_Uh, I heard that. I'm gonna go. Bye James._'' he said, flipping his phone shut before he had a chance to answer.

Haley frowned at her phone before placing it back in her pocket, still sat comfortably on the bonnet of the car.

Nathan reached her and kissed her lips softly, making his tingle. ''Who were you talking to?''

''Damien,'' she responded. ''I told him about us.''

''What did he say?'' he asked in amusement. ''Did he threaten to beat me up?''

''This isn't funny,'' Haley told him sternly. ''And no, he was really supportive actually.''

Nathan raised a doubtful dark eyebrow at her. ''Really?''

''Well, he didn't say that he was gonna kick your ass, he said that he'd give you a shot. That's something.'' she said. ''Anyway, why are you so late?''

''Uh,'' Nathan ran a hand through his spiky raven hair. ''My teacher wanted to talk to me.''

That was a lie. He really bumped into Brooke when he was walking out of school, he asked her if she would take Lily home after dance class to return the favour as he took Gaby home last week. Nathan told her about wanting to take Haley to dinner somewhere and asked for suggestions, so Brooke eagerly suggested that they have dinner on the roof of the café. She even offered to set it up for them while they were at the dance class, and she promised Julian would help, too. But that still meant that Nathan now had to take Gaby to dance class, so she was going to get taken to the café about half an hour before the dance class and Nathan would take her while Brooke was decorating. But it was all going to be a surprise, so he didn't want to tell Haley at all.

''Did he catch you with your phone?'' she asked, sending him a pointed look.

''Uh, yeah.''

''I told you he would,'' Haley exclaimed. ''This proves my point.''

Nathan laughed, placing his hands on either side of the bonnet so she was boxed in. ''You're such a nerd.''

''But I'm your nerd,'' she whispered, the rise and fall of her chest suddenly quickened by how close they were. Haley could even feel his warm breath on his face, it smelt like orange flavoured bubble gum, her favourite.

He nodded, bringing his face closer to hers. ''You got that right.''

Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his face towards hers, she giggled with a nod. All laughter stopped when he pressed his lips onto hers, causing her knee's to go weak, making her glad to still be sat on his car. Her hands played with the hair on the nape of his neck as their tongues fought.

Even if they don't know it yet, anyone could see what was happening.

Haley James and Nathan Scott were completely falling for each other, fast.

* * *

''Haley!'' Lily screamed in excitement when she saw her dance teacher walk into the café (when it wasn't even the day of her shift) with Lily's raven haired brother that 5pm on Monday. The young girl knew this because she was counting down the time before her dance class, like she does every week. She ran as fast as her little legs would carry her from the corner booth of the café, her smile widened when Haley crouched down and opened up her arms to give her a hug. Lily squeezed her as tight as she could. ''I've missed you.''

''You saw me on Wednesday,'' Haley giggled as she hugged Nathan's little sister back.

Lily pulled out her hand and counted on her fingers. ''That's... that's five days!''

Haley mock-gasped in surprise, she extended her hand for a high five. ''Well done.''

The six year old slapped her dance teacher's hand. ''I got all of my seven out of ten questions right on my quiz today, Haley, seven!''

''Seven?'' Nathan gasped from behind his girlfriend; he picked his sister up and placed her in his arms. ''That's amazing, Lil. You're getting smarter than me.''

''All thanks to Haley.''

''Well, that's because Haley's amazing, too.'' Nathan told her as he walked further into the café so they weren't blocking the entrance any longer.

Haley heard his comment and grinned at him. ''You got that right.''

The three of them sat at the booth. Lily sat back in her seat and focussed on the picture she was drawing, she didn't realise that her brother's arm was wrapped around Haley's shoulders, and that her dance teacher was snuggling into Nathan's chest contently. Lily was too focussed on the picture she was drawing as neatly as a six year old could.

Karen Scott hurried over to their table, smiling in relief when she saw who her 'son' was sat next to. ''Haley, thank God you're here.''

''Hey Karen,'' Haley smiled kindly at her boss. ''What's up?''

''Anna's sick, she can't make it in work today.'' she informed her employee, referring to another girl who worked in the café. ''And it's so busy today, I have no idea why, so can you please help me out?''

Nathan thought the urge to glare at his _step _Mom. ''She has to work in half an hour, she doesn't have time.''

Karen shrugged. ''That's fine, I just need someone to clear the tables, and the rush will be cleared by then.''

''Will she get paid?''

''Nathan!'' Haley admonished before turning to his 'mother'. ''It's fine. I'll go and put an apron on.''

''No, no it's not.'' Nathan objected, standing up. ''She shouldn't have to work when she's not even gonna get paid, she barely gets time to herself and you're taking it away.''

Karen glared at her the boy she raised, well, if you would call it that. Yes, she could easily pay Haley a couple of dollars for half an hours work, but she knows that Haley's kind enough to work for free, and Karen would love to take advantage of that to save herself some money.

''Nathan,'' Haley repeated. ''It's fine.'' she stood up and cupped cheek with her hand, she placed a soft kiss on his set jaw.

Nathan sighed in defeat as Haley shuffled out of the booth and followed Karen into the back. He just hated how some people just wanted to walk all over her, that wasn't fair. She works so hard just to get into college, four jobs is a lot. And now his 'Mom' is making her work for no money at all, despite how much of a hard worker Haley is. Nathan knows that Karen won't give her a bonus, or just surprise her with money for _employee of the month _which Haley deserves to get every month. And all of that just makes him despise the woman who claims to be his Mom even more.

''Natey,'' Lily drawled sweetly. ''Why did Haley just kiss you?''

Of course, his little sister always made the smile reappear on his face. ''Well, yesterday I asked her to be my girlfriend, and she said yes.''

Lily's face lit up, like Nathan's words were like same as flicking a switch. ''Haley's your girlfriend now?'' she asked, getting a nod in response. ''Natey, that's the best thing _ever_!'' Lily squealed in excitement.

Nathan chuckled with another nod. It does feel like the best thing ever.

The door jingled open and Gabby walked in, pulling Julian (who had become her new friend) by the hand. Brooke quickly scurried in, looking around the café for Haley, hoping she wouldn't see her, before dragging Mia by the hand through the café and into the back in two seconds, so no one really noticed her, not even Haley who was now washing dishes unhappily in the kitchen.

Nathan frowned in confusion. ''What's going on?''

Gaby took a seat next to Lily, smiling at her best friend before looking at the tall boy who sometimes buys her ice cream when Lily asks him to. ''You're taking me to my dance class.''

''I know,'' he nodded in annoyance, turning to the mathlete he asked, ''Why did Brooke and Mia run into the back?''

''We're setting up for tonight,'' Julian told him. ''You're welcome, by the way.''

Nathan smiled gratefully. ''Thanks, man.''

It was official, his and Haley's first date was going to be _amazing._

* * *

**AN: **Okay, so maybe this was slightly fillerish, but at least now Damien knows:) So obviously the next chapter is going to be the date, some Brulian, Baley, Lily, and lots of Naley cuteness. I hope you liked this anyways. SONG: OMG, 21 chapters and I've _finally_ put in a ROCKET TO THE MOON song, ah, I love them. I normally try and put them in anything, but I thought I'd save it for something special. Anyways, the song was ON YOUR SIDE. Listen to it, you'll love them.

**C - **You read, _All My Heart_, right? Well, I hope you like this one, too. And Haley's feelings for Lucas are _long_ gone, don't worry. Thanks for reviewing!

**mazzy - **I'm glad you found it funny. And I hope you liked Lily's reaction. Thanks!

**marie-eve - **Hey! Thanks for reviewing. I'm really glad you're enjoying this story. And I update on **Sunday's** and **Wednesday's**, if it's any different I'll let you know, and sometimes I update early if I feel like it. Thanks again:)

I'm still in slight awe from how many reviews I get in each chapter. I'm so thrilled everyone's enjoying this, so please review! You know what you get in return;)... it's a preview, for anyone who didn't know. **x**


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

_This innocence is brilliant_  
_I hope that it will stay_  
_This moment is perfect_  
_Please don't go away_  
_I need you now_  
_And I'll hold on to it_

''Put your seatbelts on,'' Nathan reminded his sister and Lily's best friend as they climbed into the car. Haley had left a little earlier in her own car to open up the hall and set up the music, she also needed to warm up, which probably meant dance for a little while like last week when Brooke and Gaby caught her. ''Oh, Lily. Brooke's taking you home tonight. Don't worry, I'll still be in the dance class.''

''Why?'' Lily asked innocently from the back seat.

''I have a date with Haley.''

Both girls squealed in delight at this new information. It was already _the best thing ever_ that their dance teacher was dating Lily's brother, but the fact that they had a date too, that just made it the _bestest thing ever._ ''Natey and Haley sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.'' they sang cheerfully.

Nathan groaned as he started to drive away from the café. _Great, just great._

* * *

''Julian, you're not putting them up right.'' Brooke whined as she stood on the rooftop of Karen's café. Her hands were placed on her hips as she watched as her boyfriend stood on a ladder putting up fairy lights. Yes, she's definitely going all out for this. They've barely started setting it up, but she already knows that it's going to look brilliant.

''Babe, they're fairy lights, they're _supposed _to look messy.''

Brooke rolled her eyes, though he was kind of right. ''Fine, go and get the stereo from the car,'' she instructed. ''_Please._''

Mia laughed from her place next to the cheerleader. She wasn't really sure why she was here, she had just been hanging out with Julian when Brooke called and asked him to help set up this date for Nathan and Haley, so when she discovered Mia was here she had invited her too. And Mia had nothing else to do, considering her boyfriend lives an hour and a half away and she can call or text him from anywhere. So the singer decided to tag along.

''Whipped,'' she muttered, covering it with a cough.

Julian glared at her for a second before walking through the roof door and down the stairs leading back down through the café.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

''Mia,'' Brooke snapped as she stared intently at the fairy lights, wondering if her boyfriend had done a good job. ''Answer your phone.''

''It's not mine.'' _For once._

''Oh,'' she said sheepishly. Brooke pulled her phone out of her pocket and frowned at the unfamiliar number, she pressed the answer button and placed her phone to her ear. ''Hello?''

There was an awkward cough on the other end of the line. ''_Um, hey Brooke. It's Rachel, from paintball. Haley's best friend._''

Brooke looked at the phone in confusion, wondering why the hell Rachel Gatina would be calling _her_, they barely said two words to each other at paintball, and when they did they were making snarky comments to each other. ''Uh, hi?''

''_Listen, I know you don't like me, and I don't really like you either. But I'm calling about Haley._''

''Why?'' she asked, fear creeping up in her stomach. ''Has she got any more notes?''

''_What notes?_'' Rachel asked. She doesn't have time for a long conversation with Brooke Davis, she just wanted to get straight to the point. ''_No. I was on Facebook earlier and one of my friends from the squad sent me a message telling me about these girls that have been saying things about Haley. I know she won't see it, because she's not got one, but Nathan might. They're from your school, and the things they were saying made me almost jump in my car and kill them, but then Haley would be pissed at me. So I was hoping you'd sort this out. Please, Brooke._''

Brooke nodded immediately, despite the fact that Rachel can't see her. Haley is one of the few people who are actually nice to her for _her_, not so she can be popular or be able to say to people _I'm friends with Brooke Davis. _And the best part was from her friendship with Haley she got Julian, the guys she's crazy about. Brooke always will be grateful to Haley, so she'll do anything to sort out these bitches.

''Yeah, of course.''

* * *

Haley winced in pain once the dance class was over. Her knee was _throbbing_ in pain, she placed her hand on it gently, but that just made her flinch again. She smiled through the ache at all the parents as they walked away with their children, before sitting down on the floor carefully, trying not to put any pressure on it.

''Hales?'' Nathan frowned in worry as he walked over to her, leaving Lily and Gaby sat at the back on the chairs. ''What's wrong?''

''Nothing,'' she shook her head. ''I think I just pulled a muscle in my knee, it's nothing.''

Haley rolled her jogging bottoms up, revealing her knee, she silently cursed herself when she realised that she just revealed the scar. The one that went a couple of inches up her thigh, starting from her knee. It was always going to be there, bright and red, standing out making her feel completely insecure.

Nathan hardly noticed, he was more concerned over the fact that his girlfriend was hurt. ''It's not nothing, you're in pain.'' he stated, sitting down on the floor across from her.

''I'm fine,'' she insisted. ''C'mon, we need to get Lily and Gaby home.''

''Brooke's taking them.''

''Why?''

Nathan sighed, realising that everything he planned probably wasn't going to happen now. But she was in _pain,_ and that was more important than some dinner. ''I just planned a surprise, that's all.''

Haley grinned, despite the burning. ''You planned a surprise for me?''

''Yeah,'' he nodded. ''But we can just go to your house and watch a movie if you want, then you can ice your knee.''

''Well, we could still do the surprise, what is it?'' she asked.

Nathan laughed as he shook his head. ''If I told you that then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?''

Haley giggled as a small blush crept up on her cheeks. God, how does he do this to her? ''My knee will be fine, I just have to take it easy. Does your surprise involve me taking it easy?''

''Yeah,'' he mused. ''Yeah, it does.''

''Great,'' she grinned, feeling her heart melt completely. Her amazing boyfriend has planned a surprise, _for her._ ''Let's go then.''

Nathan helped her to her feet and wrapped his arm around her waist, keeping her stood up as he held half of her weight while she limped towards the door. He nodded his head, indicating for his sister and her friend to follow them outside, where Brooke will hopefully be.

* * *

''My surprise is at the café?'' Haley asked in surprise from the backseat, looking out of the window. Nathan had told her to sit in the back so she could rest her leg, which of course made her feel _fuzzy._ She wasn't disappointed that it was at the café, just curious to what he could have planned for them. And at least she could rest her knee in there.

Nathan nodded, he looked at her worriedly. ''You still okay to do this? We can postpone it or some-''

''Babe, its fine.''

_She called me babe. _''Fine, wait there a sec.'' he ordered, unable to wipe the smile from his face. Nathan climbed out the car and opened the door for her, he half carried her again, like before.

''Is the café closed?''

Nathan chuckled in disbelief. ''You thought I'd be taking you for dinner at the café, which my step mom owns, where you go almost everyday?'' he asked, with one of his dark eyebrows raised. ''Pft, my surprise is so much better than that.'' _I hope._

Haley laughed as she leaned against the wall for support while Nathan unlocked the door with the spare key Karen made for emergencies for him years ago. Excitement bubbled in her stomach, making her lips curve up into a smile. She honestly didn't mind what it was, she was just happy that he had planned a surprise for her, after he only asked her to be his girlfriend yesterday. It _meant something._

They walked (well, hobbled in Haley's case) through the café. They stopped in the kitchen and got an ice pack from fridge (a first aid requirement) until they reached the stairs leading towards the roof.

''I thought I was taking it easy?'' she asked with a giggle. ''Kidding, I think I can get up there.''

Nathan shook his head. ''You're not walking up there, I'll carry you.''

''No you won't,'' she objected. ''You won't be able to.''

''Hales, have you seen me, seriously?'' he asked, flexing his muscles jokingly. ''I'll carry you.''

''N-'' she was interrupted by Nathan swooping her up into his arms, bridal style. ''Nathan!'' she giggled. ''Put me down.''

Nathan laughed as he slowly walked up the stairs. Sure, she wasn't heavy, but he didn't want to risk dropping her. Well, that would _definitely_ ruin their first date. He opened the roof door with his foot once he reached the top of the stairs and even _he_ gasped when he saw what the guys had done to the roof top.

It was amazing.

There were little fairy lights surrounding the edges of the roof, making everything _shine. _Two lounge chairs were near the corner, giving a perfect view of the town. A small table was in the centre, with two plates of food set in the middle, and a little candle. With two other chairs for them to sit on. There was even a stereo in the corner, which was playing music. Mia must have left just before they arrived, everything looked like it had been perfectly planned out.

Haley gasped, she turned to her boyfriend and hugged him tightly since he hadn't put her back down on the floor yet. ''Nathan, its beautiful.'' she whispered, placing a sloppy his on his cheek. ''How did you plan all this?''

''Brooke.'' he said simply, still slightly dazed from the feel of her lips on his cheek. Oh, and the roof was awesome, too.

''I should have guessed,'' she giggled. ''Now are you gonna put me down?''

Nathan shrugged, causing her to wobble slightly. ''I don't know it depends if I get another kiss.''

''I don't know,'' his girlfriend repeated teasingly. ''That depends if there's Mac and cheese on my plate.''

''D'you think I'm stupid?'' Nathan laughed joyfully. ''Of course there is.''

* * *

''Hey, boyfriend?'' Haley asked him, turning her body to face him slightly. After dinner they had sat on the lounge chairs so Haley could rest her knee a little more, and put some ice on it. Their chairs were touching as they shared a big afghan blanket. And of course, some making out under the stars was involved.

Nathan chuckled, looking at her with a cute smile. That was quickly becoming something that he found himself doing when he's with her, _smiling_ and _laughing._ ''Yes, girlfriend?''

''You wanna play twenty questions now?''

''Sure,'' his smile widened. ''Me first.'' Nathan waited for her to nod before asking his first question. ''Uh, who's your favourite singer?''

''Sheryl Crow. What's your favourite colour?''

''Blue.'' he answered immediately. ''Where do you wanna go to college?''

''Wherever I can afford,'' she laughed uneasily. ''I kinda wanna stay close to my mom though, I don't want to go far away and leave her, like my other family have. She's been so great to me through everything, she _is_ everything.'' Haley blushed when she realised she had rambled slightly. ''Sorry, you probably don't care.''

Nathan cupped her cheek softly. ''Of course I care. I wanna know everything about you, I promise.''

Haley's blush darkened as she could feel his blue eyes staring intently at her. ''Okay, so where do _you_ want to go to college?''

''I... I don't know anymore,'' he muttered in confusion. ''I don't know. I mean, it's always been _go to Duke, play in the NBA._ That was the plan, it still is. My Dad, Lucas, they convinced me that that was what was supposed to happen- it was meant to happen. And I don't know if it's my dream anymore, or my Dad's. Luke's already brainwashed by this dream, but I'm not sure if I want it. But when I think about it, I can't help but think of anything else I want to do. It's not like I'm good in school or anything, I don't have another talent like you.'' Nathan admitted. That was another thing he seemed to be doing when he was around her, _opening up._

Guilt churned in her stomach, because if he had HCM then he wouldn't even have a choice whether or not continue playing. There would be no NBA and maybe no Duke either. But she couldn't say anything, because she was too damn scared as to how he was going to react. And this wasn't something she liked to think about while they're on their first date.

''You can do whatever you want to,'' she told him, taking his hand in hers. Haley started to stroke his knuckles with the pad of her thumb softly, hoping to comfort him somehow. ''You'll find something you love. And if basketball isn't it then that's fine, you can get something else. You can turn it all around, your grades are really improving. _I'll_ help you find a dream, something you'll love.''

His heart pace started to quicken. ''Thank you.''

''Can you promise me something?'' she paused. ''Promise me that if anything that happens, we'll face it together, no matter what.''

Nathan looked at her worriedly. ''Haley, what happened?''

''Nothing happened,'' Haley said quickly, before she stumbled on her lie. ''I just love this, _us_. And I wanna know that it's not gonna end.''

''I love us, too,'' he told her. ''I promise.''

Haley smiled at him as the guilt made her feel slightly sick, yet she still tried to push it away. She leaned forward and kissed his lips softly, before snuggling into his side, despite the arm rest of the chairs.

''Is your knee any better?'' Nathan asked her after a couple of minutes of silence, still in his little high from their kiss. Every kiss they share seems to make him feel that way. ''Do you want some more ice?''

''Its fine,'' she assured him. ''It feels better, it's just a little sore, that's all.''

Nathan kissed her temple lightly. He was actually _scared_ because of what he wanted to say- what he was about to say. Last time he brought it up, she looked pretty upset by it. And he doesn't want to make his girlfriend upset when they're on a date. But he can't help but want to know, ''Where did your scar come from?'' he finally whispered against her forehead.

Haley's stomach turned, feeling sick from the memory.

_Wake up, _please_ wake up. I need you!_

She blinked rapidly before smiling at him wryly. ''I- um, there was a... car accident.''

His eyebrows shot up and so did he, as this horrible feeling rush through him. He knew she was fine, but he couldn't help but feel it because something _could have_ happened. And the thought of that already scared him to death. ''What happened?'' she turned to look at him, but she just looked so uncomfortable, like she didn't want to say anything. That hurt, but he didn't want to make her feel like she was being forced. ''You don't have to say anything, okay? I just, I wanna know everything about you. But I understand if you don't want to. So just know that when or if you ever wanna tell me what happened, then I'm here.''

A _real_ smile formed this time, she kissed his cheek gratefully. ''Thank you. I do wanna tell you. It's just... thinking about it is bad enough. And I can't bare actually _talking_ about it.''

''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up...''

''No, it's okay. I just- it's just, not something I really wanted you to see, _again._''

Nathan frowned in confusion. ''Why? It's just a scar.''

Haley tugged on her pant leg self consciously, a small blush rose on her cheeks as she did this. ''I guess it just makes me self-conscious. Just don't listen to me, it's just stupid girl stuff.''

''Haley, there's nothing wrong with it. It doesn't change you. You're still beautiful, I still feel the same about you. And so will any one else if they happen to see it.'' he assured her.

Haley nodded half heartedly, clearly not believing him. But it made her stomach do one of those excited flips because _he tried._

Just as Nathan was about to express him point further, his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. His eyes widened when he saw whose name was on the caller ID. ''Lily, what's wrong?'' he asked immediately as soon as the phone reached his ear.

Soft cries sounded through the phone. ''_I had- I had a nightmare._'' she cried down the phone. Nathan had bought her a ten dollar phone a couple of months ago, he had only put his number in it in case anything happens to Lily and he's not there, so she can call him easily.

Nathan glanced at Haley sadly, who was looking at him in concern. She cares about Lily almost as much as he does. ''Uh, Lil. I'll be home soon, I just have to take Haley home, okay?''

''_Okay,_'' she squeaked.

''Go into my room and wait there,'' he told her. ''Or are boys suddenly allowed in your room now?''

''_No! I don't want boy germs in my room,_'' Lily giggled, despite her fear from the nightmare she just had. ''_I'm already here, Natey._''

''One second, Lil.'' Nathan said, pressing the phone to his chest before turning to his girlfriend. ''I'm really sorry, but she had a nightmare, and I can't just leave her.''

Haley nodded, covering her disappointment with a reassuring smile. ''It's fine, just as long as she's gonna be okay.''

''You gonna be okay to walk out of here?''

''Yeah,'' she nodded again as she stood up. ''It feels better now, I can walk on it. C'mon, lets go.''

They quickly walked across the roof and Nathan grabbed the dirty plates while Haley switched the lights off. After locking the roof door and stopping off at the kitchen to place the ice pack and plates back, while Nathan stayed on the phone with his sister, they locked the café doors and started to walk towards his car.

''_Can you put Haley on the phone?_''

''Why?''

''_Because you can't talk on the phone and drive, silly._'' Lily giggled again. She knew her brother would cheer her up, despite how bad the six year old feels for ruining his date. But Nathan's probably more of a Dad to her than Dan sometimes, and she can't deal with scary monsters on her own.

Nathan looked at his girlfriend and handed the phone to her. ''She wants to talk to you.''

Haley smiled and took it from him. ''Hey sweetie, what's the matter?''

''_I had a nightmare._'' Lily informed her sadly. ''_It was horrible._''

''I'm sorry. What happened? Was there zombies? Monsters? Ghosts? Man, I hate ghosts.''

''_Well,_'' Lily paused. ''_Me, you and Natey were on the park. And we were all laughing, and then he just disappeared! Me and you were looking for him and I saw a big, ugly tree, and I walked over to it. Then I looked behind it and there was a big, green, purple spotty monster there. And it made an ugly sound and I screamed. Then I woke up and then I started crying._''

Haley sighed. ''Sorry, honey. It's pretty late, do you think will be able to go to sleep?''

''_I can't,_'' she whispered weakly. ''_What if the nightmares come back?_''

''Well how do you normally get back to sleep after a nightmare?''

Nathan glanced at her with a grin before turning back to the road. It amazed him how good she was with her sister. She wasn't getting irritated or impatient, she was caring, like she always is. And because of this, he can just feel himself falling for her that little bit more. Because she's everything he's ever wanted and _so much_ more.

''_I cuddle with Nathan._''

Haley's heart just couldn't not melt at this. How did she find him, really? She's never met someone who could care so much about someone else, like he does for Lily. Haley can only hope that he could care for her that much one day. Because she can feel herself caring for her more and more each day.

''You know, when I was little my Daddy would sing to me when I had a nightmare.''

''_I wish my Daddy would sing to me, but he doesn't like me._'' Lily informed her sadly. The six year old is used to her Dad acting cold towards her, she can only hope that when he see's how great she is at dancing he'll think she's actually smart. And maybe, just maybe he will actually be nice to her for a change.

''Sweetie, he does like you.'' Haley tried to reassure her. ''People just show it in different ways... How about _I_ sing to you, would you like that?''

''_Yeah!_'' Lily exclaimed. ''_I bet you're the best singer ever._''

Haley rolled her eyes, despite the fact that Lily couldn't see her. ''I don't know about that. Okay, here goes...''

_Good night my angel time to close you eyes_  
_And save these questions for another day_  
_I think I know what you've been asking me _  
_I think you know what I've been trying to say_

_I promised I would never leave you_  
_And you should always know_  
_Where ever you may go_  
_No matter where you are_  
_I never will be far away_

Haley paused for a second, to see if her voice had any reaction. All she got were soft snores in response, so she ended the call with a satisfied smile and looked at her boyfriend. ''I think I put her to sleep.''

Nathan was still in slight awe. Her voice was truly beautiful, he didn't know why she wasn't doing this professionally, because she could easily get a record deal. He could just picture millions of people buying her album, and thousands of fans cuing up in areas to hear her voice. But he also liked that it was private, something she didn't like to share (except for singing in TRIC, of course), yet it was something she still shared with _him._

''Told you your voice was epic.''

''I think you mean _boring._'' she snorted unattractively. But she didn't care, and neither did he. Because that's who they are together. Two people dating, who are completely comfortable around each other, despite how _alive_ they feel when they merely glance at each other.

Nathan shook his head. ''No... you don't understand. It takes forever to get Lily back to sleep after a nightmare, and it must have been a bad one.''

''There was a big, green, purple spotty monster.'' Haley informed him, feeling her disappointment when Nathan reached her house.

He chuckled as he stopped the car, a sigh left his lips naturally, and he didn't want her to go. Okay, so maybe he was a _little_ clingy. Just as she was about to walk her to her door, he felt Haley's small hand on his arm.

''Go,'' she urged. ''I know you're worried about Lily.'' Haley leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss. ''Thank you for tonight, it was amazing, really. Call me when you get home, okay?''

Nathan nodded. ''See you, Hales.''

Haley climbed out of the car and across her garden and up the porch steps. Once she reached the door she turned around and blew him a kiss, causing them both to laugh at their cheesiness. Before Nathan turned on the engine again and went home.

Where he would be alone, _missing her._

* * *

Once Nathan arrived home, he found Lily asleep on his bed, clutching onto her teddy bear. He smiled at the sight before carrying her to her own room quietly before putting her back in her bed and turning off the light. He had a quick shower and got changed, then dialled his favourite number.

''_Hey,_'' Haley answered after a couple of rings. ''_Is Lily okay?_''

''Yeah, she was already asleep when I got home. See if your voice wasn't so _epic,_ then she wouldn't be asleep now.''

He heard her snort again. ''_Whatever. Is Karen or your Dad home? Didn't they hear Lily crying?_''

Nathan sighed. ''Dan's in his office, not caring. Karen's probably in _her_ office, or asleep. Lily's too scared to tell them, because she's scared in case they'll shout at her.'' he explained, feeling his blood boil as he did so. It wasn't fair that Lily was so neglected. It was like she was being punished because she was an accident, that wasn't fair on a child.

''_That's so sad. Lily's so loveable, how can they treat her like that?_''

''Because they're evil.'' he answered simply. ''I keep thinking about my Mom, and I can't help but hate them for putting her in that position.''

''_I'm sorry Nathan,_'' she whispered. He then heard an involuntary yawn slip from her lips, which she tried to cover, but failed miserably. ''_Sorry._''

Nathan chuckled. ''Its fine. I guess I should get to sleep too, it's been a long day.''

Haley laughed too. ''_Yeah, it's been insane, it's been awesome though. Good night, Jock._''

He grinned at their nickname name. ''I like hearing your voice before I go to sleep.''

''_Would it be sad to say that I'll be dreaming of you?_''

''Nah, because I'll be dreaming of you, too. Good night, Nerd.'' he whispered, before clicking the _end call _button. Nathan turned the lights off and sunk into his bed after this long brilliant day. His eyes started to close and a small smile formed onto his face as he felt sleep over come him.

And he couldn't wait to start dreaming.

* * *

Nathan grunted as he pushed his legs to move faster, causing his throat to go a little more dry, and his legs to ache even more. This wasn't like his morning runs, where he could feel the wind in his hair and run at his own pace. No, this was making him angry, this was making him tired, this was making him sick. It was _too much._ But if he said no to his Dad, then he would be too scared to find out what could happen.

_''Nathan! Nathan get your ass out of bed.'' Dan shouted as he stormed into his youngest son's room._

_The raven haired boy opened his eyes with a groan, he glanced at his alarm clock on the nightstand. ''Dad, I don't have to be up for school yet.'' he whined, stuffing his face further into his pillow._

_Dan grabbed hold of Nathan's duvet and threw it on the floor. ''I don't care. Lucas has been skipping practice, and you've been off God knows where lately. You have both been slacking. So we're going on a run around Tree Hill, you've got ten minutes to meet me downstairs.'' he ordered before storming out of the room._

Nathan glanced behind him and saw Lucas trailing behind, struggling to keep up. That was weird, Lucas would normally be in front of him, _taunting him_ because he couldn't run faster. Nathan wasn't going to mock his brother, so he just continued to push himself while Dan yelled from behind Lucas, telling them both to run faster.

And he did. All of the anger he felt for his father rose every time his foot hit the ground with a _bam._

_Bam._ That was for waking him up so early.

_Bam. _That was for making him cancel on breakfast with Haley.

_Bam. _That was for not caring about Lily.

_Bam. _That was for all of the yelling.

_Bam. _That was for being rude to his girlfriend at their first tutoring session at his house.

_Bam. _That was for taking him away from his real mom.

_Bam. _That was for driving a dream into his head that he's not sure if he wants.

Nathan stopped suddenly. He couldn't take it any more, his chest was aching and he was getting dizzy from the lack of water. His head was spinning, as his stomach clenched, making him want to throw up. Nathan quickly brought his bottle of water to his lips and gulped it down, making the horrid feeling go down slightly. His Dad was wrong, Nathan has been working even harder with his basketball lately in his free time. That didn't mean he deserved to go on a six mile run, Lucas didn't deserve it either.

He glanced up from the sidewalk floor when he heard a _click. _A light brown haired man was taking a picture... of him, they even had a professional camera.

''Hey, what the hell are you doing?'' Nathan demanded, quickly finding some energy from _anywhere_ and running towards the man.

The man's eyes widened behind his rounded glasses before sprinting back to his car and climbing inside before speeding down the road.

Nathan stopped outside one of the clothes stores along the road with a pant. It was too late, the man was already gone.

* * *

''I can't believe you picked out my outfit,'' Haley stated with a laugh as she walked across the school parking lot with Brooke Davis by her side. The cheerleader had arrived at her house early this morning, offering her a ride to school, but had demanded to choose her outfit. Now she's wearing simple skinny jeans, converse, and a black and red checked shirt. It was her typical outfit, though Brooke felt like she was involved somehow. And Haley's hair never changed, it's in long, lose curls, while the front shorter hairs are placed into a clip.

Brooke smiled with a shrug. ''We're friends, right?''

Haley raised an eyebrow at her. ''Really?''

Brooke linked her arm through the smaller girls. ''Yeah, you're my friend Tutor Girl.''

''Thanks... I guess.'' Haley laughed. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, when she pulled it out she saw that she had a new text from her boyfriend. _I'm in the quad. I got you a hot chocolate, you here yet? x_. Her heart started to race in the familiar way she does when she talks to him, even in text form. ''Brooke, Nathan's in the quad, are you coming?''

Brooke shook her head politely. ''Julian's probably in the library or something, I'll go and find him. I just-'' she stopped nervously. ''Haley, I need to tell you something.''

''Tigger, what is it?''

''Rachel called me last night and people have been saying things about you and Nathan. We just wanted you to know so you can know what's going on.'' Brooke said softly. ''But it's okay, because they're just jealous bitches, and we're all here for you. Just ignore it, 'kay?''

Haley nodded, feeling her stomach form into a little knot. She was actually quite scared of what was going to happen, she just had a feeling that someone was going to do something. She's not got any notes since her and Nathan got together, and she's glad. But what if this just means they're waiting to get her after school or in a dark alley? But _maybe_ she's just been watching too many teen films_. _''Okay.''

Brooke smiled at her reassuringly. ''See you, later.'' she whispered before heading off towards the building to find her boyfriend.

Haley turned around and walked towards the quad. She saw her boyfriend sat at one of the rounded tables, sipping a hot drink. He glanced in her direction and a smile lit up his face, making her stomach ease. He waved at her, indicating for her to come over, as if to say _it's gonna get cold, you goof_ like he would.

And that's when it hit her.

It didn't matter how many people tried to destroy them. Those jealous people, evil parents, heart conditions, ex-crushes, they didn't seem to matter, not in that moment. Because they are _together,_ and nothing is going to change that.

* * *

**AN: **Aw, a nice little fluffy chapter of fluff. I like writing those, so hopefully you enjoyed reading it, too. I know a lot of people love Lily, so I hope you enjoyed her in this chapter. And what do you think this camera guy's up to? I'd love to hear what you think's going on. SONGS: INNOCENCE by AVRIL LAVINGE and LULLABYE by BILLY JOEL.

**jj** - Thanks for reviewing! I'm updating next on Wednesday, so look out for the chapter. It's a shame you didn't log in, I could have sent you a preview. The girl will be revealed _eventually_. Thanks again!:)

**goldenbabe - **Wow, I bet reading through all of this took a long time, but I'm happy that you did:)! Writing nice Damien is weird, but it's really fun to write. And Lily's the best to write, I kinda get inspiration from my niece so Lily has a lot of her traits. Thanks for reviewing!

**mazzy - **Glad you liked her reaction. And no worries, my internet was doing that, like, ten minutes ago, it's so annoying sometimes. Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for your review:)

_Please_ review! **x**


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

_'Cause every time I see your bubbly face_  
_I get the tingles in a silly place_  
_And it starts in my toes_  
_And I crinkle my nose_  
_Wherever it goes_  
_I always know_  
_That you make me smile_

Haley opened the gym door slightly, and yep, there he was. It wasn't exactly the Scott brother she wanted to spend her free time with, but she has to. After searching everywhere (the library, the quad, and the cafeteria) she finally decided to visit the place he would probably be most and least likely to be. Most, because she knows he loves it. But least, because he could die if he continues to.

Last night, being the Tutor Girl that she is, Haley decided to do some research. She discovered that HCM is one of the most common causes of sudden death among young athletes. And every time she read story about someone who had died from the condition, she grew more and more concerned for her boyfriend. She _needs_ to tell him, but she's just scared of how he'll react. And it also wasn't fair to his brother, she needed to at least tell him that she was spilling the secret a couple of days earlier than planned.

Lucas sat on the bleachers, staring at the basketball in his hands intently. He heard footsteps hit the floor with a small _tap_, and he saw the small girl at the corner of his eye. ''I know what you're going to say,'' he muttered. ''I'm gonna take him out of school early today to get tested.''

Haley took a seat next to him. ''That's good.'' she said, despite her dislike for her boyfriend leaving school early. But his life is on the line here, which is way more important.

''I have to,'' Lucas nodded, telling himself more than the girl next to him. ''You know, before I lose my nerve. You could lose him if he finds out you know. You know that, right?''

''Yeah,'' she breathed, trying to cope with the stabbing pain in her chest. ''But that's a risk I'm willing to take. It's _his _life, and if anything happened to him then I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I wouldn't even be able to _breathe_ with out him here.''

''I won't tell him that you know if you don't want me to.''

Haley shook her head. ''I'm going to tell him the truth. I don't want to lie anymore, there shouldn't be secrets between us. Can I ask you a question?''

Lucas chuckled, despite himself. ''I think you just did.''

''Why are you so afraid?''

''Because Nathan getting tested, it reaffirms that I have HCM and can't play anymore. If he doesn't have it, I don't want to resent him. If he does have it too, then I'm gonna feel guilty. But what if I do resent him? Basketball is everything to me. It was what was gonna get me out of Tree Hill, away from my Dad. It was gonna get me to college. Now I don't have any of it.'' he explained softly.

Haley took a deep breath. ''I used to be a dancer,'' she admitted. ''Something happened... I can't do that anymore. I felt so _numb_, like I couldn't be anyone. But Chase was trying to cheer me up, and he said _when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade_, and he was right. Even though I can't perform in front of thousands, or makes lots of money from it. I get to see those girls have that passion that I had, and maybe I can help them achieve what I wanted. Just because you can't _play_ basketball, it doesn't mean you actually have to lose it.''

Lucas smiled for the first time that day. ''You're good for him,'' he realised. ''He needs someone like you to fight in his corner.''

The bell suddenly rang, signalling the end of one class and the start of another one, giving the students just a few minutes to reach their next classroom.

Lucas picked up his bag from the floor and slung it carelessly over his shoulder. ''Thanks, Haley. See you later.''

''Bye Lucas.''

Haley sat down for a minute, lost it thought. Nathan was going to get tested _today,_ that was good. That was amazing, actually. But she couldn't help but feel the fear arise in her stomach. What if he _did_ have it? How's he going to react when he realised that she knew all along? Will he still want to be with her? Will they get passed it?

She tried to shake her head from those thoughts, but they still span around like an old record. When she stood up something caught her eye from the floor. It was a book, a notebook.

Lucas' notebook.

* * *

''Hello my sexy mathlete boyfriend,'' Brooke sang as she skipped up to her boyfriend. She linked her arm through his as they made their way down the hallway towards their next class' which happened to be right next to each other.

Brooke's never felt like this before. She doesn't need to check her hair and make up every two seconds, and she doesn't have to try and be sexy. Because she knows that Julian likes her just the way she is, which makes her feel _peaceful. _Yet being around him still makes her feel completely alive. She doesn't want to lose him, and she's just praying that she won't.

Julian groaned mockingly. ''Don't call me that,'' he said lightly. ''I like the sexy part though, you can keep that.''

''I intend to,'' she winked. ''You know what we are?''

''What?''

''We're Naley opposites.'' Brooke stated. ''I'm a Raven, like Nathan. And you're a...''

Julian chuckled. ''Nerd?''

Brooke nodded with an innocent shrug, as if to say _you said it. _''Like Haley.''

''You're like, _crazy obsessed_ with those two.'' Julian informed her with another laugh. ''You know more about their relationship that _they_ do.''

''Well, you know like everyone has that couple who they look up to?'' she asked. He sent her a confused look, so she continued, ''Like, some people have a couple from a TV show, or a movie. Or for others it's their parents, or a cute couple who you see on the bus journey to school. It's this one couple who you know are gonna make it, and they make you believe that you can get that too. Everyone has one. They make you believe that love could truly be out there. Naley are that for me.''

Julian then bobbed his head up and down in understanding. ''Michael and Stephanie.'' he stated.

''Who? Are they that cute old couple who live next door to you?''

Julian shook his head. His smile widened over the fact that she notices those little things about him, like his next door neighbours. ''They're the couple from _Grease 2._''

''Wait, there's a second _Grease_?''

''You didn't know?'' he asked in shock, his mouth had even formed in the shape of a little 'o'. ''Okay, so we need to watch that. Brooke, it's like the best movie, _ever._''

Brooke shrugged nonchalantly, leaning against his locker when they reached it. She knew he always stopped at his locker before every class to get a new book, he never carried them around like other people. ''Sure, we can do that.'' she said. Brooke then glanced along the row of lockers, where she saw Alex talking to another cheerleader, Theresa. They kept glancing at Brooke, so it was clear they were talking about her and Julian.

''Don't let them get to you.'' Julian told her, placing a book in his locker. He hadn't even been looking at her, but he could tell that she was getting annoyed about something. He just _knows._ ''You're too beautiful to be sad, Brooke Davis.''

Her heart _fluttered._ ''Why thank you, handsome.'' she smiled, showing her cute dimples. ''Uh,'' her smile faltered suddenly as she looked at him in slight worry. ''Last year I was going through a hard time after Lucas... and I did some things that I'm not proud of. And I know people have been saying things about it, about us too. I just wanted you to know that I'm not like that anymore, I promise.''

Julian closed his locker and cupped her face in his hands. ''Brooke, I don't care about any of that stuff. I _know_ what you are like, and I _know_ how you are. These things what people are saying aren't true, but you're convinced that you're these awful things that they're calling you. I like you for _you_, Brooke. Not who anyone else says you are.'' he promised.

''Really?''

He nodded, before placing a soft kiss on her lips. ''Really.''

''I bet Nathan's just doing charity work,'' the voice of Alex said loudly down the hallway. ''He's barely ever had a girlfriend. I give it a week, how about you?''

''Three days.'' Theresa said with a scoff. ''Everyone knows he won't be with that nobody for long.''

Julian took a hold of Brooke's forearm lightly, holding her back. He knew that his girlfriend would want to confront those two, and he also knew that it would only cause more trouble. ''It's not worth it. They'll get bored talking about them soon, they'll move onto something else.''

Brooke nodded. ''You're right,'' she said, though she was unsure.

As they turned down the hallway towards their classes Brooke couldn't shake off the feeling that something was going to happen. Naley are the couple that give her hope, she's not going to lose that. Nathan needs to put a stop to this, or at least assure Haley that what he feels for her is true.

Because he's probably the only one who can fix this now.

* * *

Nathan walked down the hallways on the way to his next class. As he was walking he noticed _her,_ well, the first thing he was her golden hair that hung loosely with its curls, a couple of inches above her butt. Yes, that's when he noticed her ass. He knew hers was the finest he's ever seen, but he wanted to see her face more. Most importantly, he wanted to _kiss her._

''Haley,'' he called from a couple of metres behind.

When she turned around he grabbed her hand and led her into a nearby empty classroom. As soon as they entered he pressed her up against the wall and pressed his lips onto hers. Of course, she kissed him back. When would she ever say no to him?

Haley laughed against his lips as they broke apart for breath. ''I can't believe I just did that.'' she gushed breathlessly. Her hands were actually shaking with adrenaline. Who knew that she, Haley James, would ever kiss her boyfriend in a _classroom_? Being with Nathan made her feel so different, like she could do anything. But she still knew her boundaries, she is Tutor Girl after all.

Nathan smirked. ''We just did,'' he paused. ''I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up this morning.''

''Its fine.'' she waved her hand dismissively. ''How was your run?''

''It was okay _for me._'' he sighed. ''But Dan was really hard on Luke because he was slacking off.''

Worry bubbled in her stomach. How can Dan not realise that his son has a heart condition? Is he that bad of a father that he can't realise that there is something wrong with Lucas? Man, she hates that guy. And she's only met him once.

''Maybe he's not, maybe you should talk to him about it. Something could be up.''

_Coward _screamed in her mind. She knew it was weak to push it all onto Lucas, when she should have told Nathan days ago. But she couldn't help it. She loved how they were, she knew that she could love him. And when Nathan finds out that she knew about the HCM all along, he's never going to talk to her again. And it's going to break her, she already knows it. She can already feel herself _breaking_ as she prepared herself for what's going to happen. _Today._

Nathan shrugged. ''Maybe.''

Haley placed a soft kiss on his lips. ''We're gonna be late.'' she informed him, ducking under his arm and out of the classroom. Haley popped her head back in for a second. ''Kiss you later.''

''I'm holding you to that.''

* * *

''Nate,'' Lucas called, jogging up to his brother in the quad. ''Nate, wait up.'' he shouted breathlessly to Nathan's retreating figure.

Nathan turned around with a sigh. He _was_ planning on going to the tutor centre to see Haley, and claim his kiss. But now Lucas wants to talk. He already slacked on the run this morning, which pissed Nathan off because that meant Dan made them run even further when he already felt like he was going to puke. Oh yeah, and every time he see's the blonde Scott brother he gets the flashback of his girlfriend. So anyone could guess why he doesn't want to have a conversation with Lucas.

''What do you want, Lucas?''

''We need to go to Charlotte.'' the older Scott announced. ''Like, now.''

Nathan frowned in confusion. ''What do you mean _we need to go to Charlotte_? I don't wanna go to Charlotte.''

Lucas ran a hand through his hair. They need to go to Charlotte _today_, this was the only day they did free HCM tests. And they can't exactly ask Dan for the money. But he can't tell Nathan this yet, because he'll probably get too scared and say he's not going. Lucas knows that his brother loves basketball and doesn't want to lose it. So he needs to come up with an excuse, _fast._

''I got us tickets to see The Bobcats.''

''So you just presumed that I'd go with you?''

Lucas shook his head with an annoyed sigh. ''No... Listen, I'm going to college in a couple of months, and we've barely spent any time together. It's like you've been avoiding me. I know I'm hard on you sometimes. But please don't cut me out, Nate, _please._'' he begged.

_Great, so now he makes me feel guilty._ ''Fine,'' Nathan gave him. ''Are we going now?'' he sighed when Lucas nodded. ''What about school?''

''We won't make it in time.''

''Okay,'' he sighed disappointedly. Who would have ever guessed that Nathan would be sad about missing a couple of hours of school? But that's not really the reason. The reason is that school has Haley, and to Nathan anything with Haley involved is immediately amazing. ''I have to go and say goodbye to Haley, and make sure she's got a ride home.''

Lucas nodded. ''I'll wait in the car,'' he announced, pointing his thumb in the direction of the parking lot.

''Okay.'' Nathan repeated, turning around and heading towards the school. As he walked he saw Brooke walking towards him, she didn't look very happy. ''Hey Davis, what's up?''

''Don't call me Davis,'' she told him once she reached her friend. ''Listen, some of the cheerleaders have been bitching about Haley. I just thought you should know, you need to stop this Nate before Haley finds out. She already knows about what they've been saying on Facebook.''

Nathan's blood boiled, he felt like those cartoon characters that had steam coming out of his ears because of how angry he was. How could those girls be so pathetic? Why would they bitch about a girl they don't even know just because she's dating him? Nathan doesn't understand it. And he's definitely going to say something about it... when he gets back. _Damn it, Lucas. _''I'll look into it, promise.''

''Okay,'' she said quickly, with a relieved smile. ''I have to go and meet Julian. Later, Boy Toy.'' she said, before skipping towards the quad.

_Boy Toy?_ ''This means I can call you Davis!'' he called to her before turning back around and walking to the tutor centre.

Once he reached the door, he smiled at the sight of Haley. She was just staring at the piece of paper, with her typical red pen marking a test. Her eyes darted around the page quickly as she counted how many the person got correct, before working out the percentage and writing it down, before circling it. She popped the lid back on the pen and looked up at him with a smile.

''Hey, what are you staring at?''

''My gorgeous girlfriend,'' he said, walking into the tutor centre and sitting across from her. ''Is that my test?''

Haley winked at him with a giggle. She always seems to giggle when she was around him. It was official, he's turned her into a _giggly girl_. ''Maybe,'' she said coyly, standing up and walking towards the filing cabinets.

Nathan quickly followed her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. ''Maybe? C'mon, Hales, tell me what I got. Did I do well?'' he whispered flirtatiously.

A blush rose to her cheeks as she felt his hot breath against her neck, it was intoxicating. Her heart started to race when she felt him kiss her neck lightly, making the places where his lips touched her skin tingle, causing her to laugh again. ''I can't,'' she stated, turning around in his arms so they were facing, with her back pressed against the filing cabinet. ''It's against the rules. I can only show it you in the tutoring sessions. I can't change the rules because you're my boyfriend.''

''I won't tell,'' he promised, with an added pout for effect.

''Nope,'' Haley said, popping on the 'p'. ''I'm Tutor Girl, I follow the rules.'' she told him, turning back around and quickly placing the test into the draw under his name and subject.

Nathan unwrapped his arms from around her with a dramatic sigh. ''I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow then.''

Haley frowned at him as she took a seat at the table again. ''Tomorrow? But we have a tutoring session while I'm working at the café, remember?''

''Luke asked me to go to Charlotte. I'm really sorry about cancelling, but I've been avoiding him lately, and he's leaving soon.''

Haley nodded, feeling the fear creep up in the stomach. She knew the real reason, _he's going to get tested. _''Sure, do you want me to pick Lily up from school? She can still hang out with me in the café.''

Nathan grinned at her in relief. ''Thank you, I completely forgot about that.'' he reached into his pocket and pulled out his car keys. ''You can take my car, I'm riding with Lucas anyways.''

''You're letting me take care of your baby?'' she mock-gasped, referring to the car he never let anyone drive in case it got damaged.

''Yep,'' he nodded. ''Be careful with it.''

Haley saluted at him, trying to keep a straight face. ''Yes, sir.'' she said in a deep voice, causing him to laugh. ''Isn't Lucas waiting for you?''

''Crap,'' he cursed, standing up quickly. ''I'll call you later, okay? And I'll come and see you when I get back.'' Nathan promised, giving her a quick kiss before heading out of the door.

A huge sigh fell from her lips as she watched him leave. She touched her lips lightly, trying her best to savour the feeling of his lips on hers. Because she's not sure if she's ever going to feel that again.

* * *

Lucas glanced at his brother, yet he still tried to keep his eyes on the road. They're half an hour away from Charlotte, and Lucas still hasn't told Nathan the truth of why they're here. He's tried to strike the conversation, but Nathan's fell asleep, then when he woke up he spent the rest of the journey on his cell phone, with a huge smile on his face as he typed the letters with the pad of his thumb.

After another ten minutes of silence, he just couldn't hold it any longer. His hands actually started to shake as he blurted out the words, ''I have HCM.''

Nathan looked up from his brother with wide eyes. _HCM?_ Yes, he barely pays attention in his classes. But he does listen to a lot of it, and he knew that HCM had something to do with the heart. And he knew that it was common among athletes. Nathan remembers brushing it off because he thought he could never have it. But _Lucas_ did instead. His brother, _his brother. _''What?''

''You know that weekend when you had to stay at home while I went to Duke?''

_The weekend I found out you weren't my full brother. _''Yeah.''

''When I was there I started talking to some of the players, and they started talking about medical checks and about the symptoms they had to look after. When I got back I felt ill, like I had the flu or something, and my heart was beating but felt _strange._ So I went into Dad's office to get some money, in case something went wrong with the insurance. He forgot the lock the _secret draw,_'' he explained. ''I looked inside and there was Dad's medical chart, he had been in the hospital with early signs of a heart attack. He had been diagnosed with HCM.''

Nathan stared at Lucas in bewilderment. _Dan knew? _But that wasn't even the important part. The important part was that Lucas has a disease which could kill him if he continued to play basketball. And there he was, bitching about him to Haley earlier about Lucas slacking. Guilt churned inside of him, along with a heap of hurt in his chest, too. Lucas can't play the sport he loves anymore, Lucas can't get out of Tree Hill like he planned, Lucas could die.

''Nate,'' Lucas continued. ''He was diagnosed three months ago.''

* * *

Haley walked towards her class, the one she was supposed to share with Nathan. Was it sad that she was already missing him? Well, she knows that she's going to be missing him even more when he finds out. Somehow, she just _knows_ that he won't forgive her after this. What she did, it was too bad. She kept a life altering secret from him, he could have died because of her. And _she_ can't even forgive herself for it, so he definitely won't.

''Hey, friend.'' Clay greeted, catching up to her with his backpack slung carelessly over his shoulder.

''Hey Clay,'' Haley eyed him suspiciously. ''What's up with you?''

The honey haired boy smiled at her innocently. ''What are you talking about?''

''You come to the tutor centre ten minutes before class to hang out, now you're walking me to class. Are you following me?''

''We're in the same class Haley,'' Clay laughed. ''I just thought we could walk together.''

Haley continued to look at him accusingly. ''Okay, but why?''

They entered the classroom at that point. Considering Mia was sick and not in school, Haley would be sat on her own, and Clay would be too. So when Clay sat down, she took a seat in Nathan's usual spot nonchalantly. She was getting an answer from Clay, no matter what. ''But why?'' she repeated.

''Nathan texted me earlier, he just wants someone to keep you company.'' he admitted.

Haley laughed, feeling her heart warm. At least he doesn't hate her _yet. _''Seriously?''

Clay nodded in confirmation. ''He just wants to take care of you.''

''I can take care of myself,'' she said lightly, opening her school book and writing the date in the corner. ''Tell him thanks, though. I guess.'' Haley shrugged. She could feel eyes burning in the back of her skull, she turned to see Carrie with some other cheerleaders her would looking at her like she was doing something wrong by sitting next to Clay. The looks on their faces made it look like they could wait to tell _everyone_ how much of a whore Haley James is.

Haley turned her attention back to the book in front of her as the class waited for more students to arrive before starting the lesson.

''Sara wasn't like this,'' Clay whispered, barely above a whisper.

But the girl next to him heard what he said. ''Who's Sara?'' she questioned curiously. Her eyes widened when Clay got a strange look on his face, like he was holding something in. _Tears? _It was like one minute he was this bubbly, smiley boy. The next minute he looked like he was a crumbling, depressed man. She placed her hand over his gently. ''It's okay, you don't have to tell my anything.''

Clay shook his head, trying to clear how dark his mind had gotten for a couple of seconds, whenever someone mentions _her _that seems to happen_._ He plastered a fake, typical grin on his face and glanced down at their hands. ''Watch out, Nathan will get jealous.'' he joked, even though he knew that was true.

Haley removed her hand from over his with an eye roll, trying to forget the whole thing. The look on Clay's face actually worried her, he just looked so _broken._ It made her curious as to whom this Sara girl is though, and what must have happened to make the basketball player so hurt.

And while she was doing this, she seemed to have forgotten the gossiping cheerleaders from across the room.

* * *

''How the hell have you been coping with all of this?'' Nathan finally asked. He thought back to that weekend when he found out about his Mom, but when that happened he had his Uncle Cooper and Haley to talk to. And that was still hard on Nathan. He can't even begin to imagine how hard it would have been on Lucas if he had no one to talk to at all.

''I went to see Keith after I got tested,'' Lucas started to explain. ''But when I got there he was making out with Mom-''

''Wait, what?''

''-And that just made it all worse, so I've not really been talking to him lately.'' he continued. ''I, uh, when I got back from his place, I went to the café, and Haley was there. She said that if I ever needed to talk to anyone, then she would be there. But then on Wednesday I came home after getting the results, and she was there watching a movie with Lily. I thought it was like fate or something,'' Lucas chuckled slightly. ''So I decided to talk to her.''

The image of it popped into Nathan's mind, causing his fist's to clench unknowingly. ''And that's when you tried to kiss her.'' he concluded.

Lucas laughed uneasily. ''You saw that?''

Nathan nodded, not saying anything, knowing it would come out in a bark.

''I thought she liked me, man. But then I leaned in to kiss her she moved so I got her cheek. Then she just ran out, I thought she was gonna throw up or something. That was a first.''

''My girl was the first one to reject you,'' Nathan stated rather smugly. His fists were still clenched, like they do whenever he gets a flashback of that night. But he couldn't help but be happy that she rejected his brother who she liked for over a year but she kissed _him _who she hasn't know for as long. That's got to mean something, right? It's got to mean she likes him more than she liked Lucas, doesn't it?

Lucas glanced at his brother. ''Nate, don't be mad at Haley for not saying anything to you. It was my fault. She yelled at me, she called me a bad brother, she even cried. Because you could get hurt from all this. She was gonna tell you, she said she'd give me a week, but she was gonna tell you before Friday, she told me that she was gonna tell you _today._ But I said I'd do it. I know she's felt guilty about this, don't be mad.''

And that's when he realised.

_Haley knew._ She knew he could have died and she didn't say anything. She acted completely normal when they were together, she never gave any hint or any signs that she was troubled by this. He could have died, just because she didn't say anything. Yes, he could have expected Lucas to do something like this. But not her, not Haley. On Monday he told her about how unsure he was about basketball, why didn't tell him then?

Why didn't she tell him at all?

* * *

Haley shuffled towards her locker at the end of the day. Her shoulders were slumped lazily and a sad expression was on her face. The day's events of guilt and fear were all making her exhausted, but she still had to pick up Lily from school and work at the café, then go home where she would probably have a sleepless night knowing that Nathan was hurting somewhere. And it was partly her fault.

When she opened her locker she found a neatly typed note selo-taped to the inside door.

_I warned you to stay away from him. Nathan's my man. You have one week to end it before I expose the slut that you are._

* * *

**AN: **Ho Ho Ho, _green giant. _Sorry. Hope you liked this chapter. No one hate Clay, please, he's Naley's friend, nothing more. He's had a tough past, he's trying to help them out. I know this whole note-sending-crazy-stalker-girl thing is a bit _dramatic_, but it's building up to some angry Nathan. And we all know how sexy angry Nathan is, even in reading form. SONG: BUBBLY by COLBIE CAILLAT. Oh, and I know I'm getting annoying, but I'm changing my update days again, now it's **Tuesday **and **Friday **starting from Friday.

**C - **I know, nothing better than Naley sweetness, right? Well, I included some in this one, too. I hope you liked it. Nathan's such an amazing big bro, I wish mine was a bit more like him:/ Thanks for reviewing!

**goldenbabe - **Thanks for your review, I'm really glad you liked it. Ah, interesting idea. You'll find out who it is in a couple more chapters, so stick around for that.

Oh, please check out **Flowers For A Ghost. **It's a collection of 108 word drabbles, they don't take long to read but can you please check them out? I'd love to know what people think.

Okay, so I've just completed seven exams in three days. High five? Review?


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

_Close the door, turn the key,_  
_On everything that we could be._  
_If loneliness would move out,_  
_I'd fill the vacancy_

Haley drove the black SUV carefully along the roads of Tree Hill, trying to control her shaking hands. She couldn't get the words of that note out of her head, _I warned you to stay away from him. Nathan's my man. You have one week to end it before I expose the slut that you are. _What did that mean exactly? How did someone know about her past? The same past she's not shared with anyone apart from her best friends who wouldn't tell a soul.

No one could know. She couldn't bare it if anyone knew what had happened to her. Everyone would treat her differently. Everyone would look at her in pity. Everyone would feel sorry for her. She doesn't want that, she wants to be invisible. Haley doesn't want to be thrown into this world with jocks and cheerleaders. She's just _Haley._ That's all she wants to be.

She took a deep breath when she arrived at the school, before opening the door and climbing out of the car.

Once she walked through the school gates her eyes went wide with who she saw with her dance student.

Dan was stood with his daughter, kneeling down at her level and talking to her animatedly as Lily grinned at him in response. The little girl saw Haley at the corner of her eye and hurried over to her, once she reached her dance teacher Lily hugged her legs tightly. ''Haley, Haley! Guess what? My Daddy's taking me for ice cream at the park!'' she exclaimed in excitement.

Haley looked at her boyfriend's little sister, she looked as happy as she did at dance class. And Lily was always _very_ happy at dance class. Haley knew the feeling of being with her father, she remembered the joy she felt when they went on little trips together or just drove to the grocery store. Maybe Dan was actually trying this time. Maybe he wanted to have a proper relationship with his daughter. Maybe he was trying to be a good guy after all.

''That's great, sweetie.'' Haley gushed, crouching down so they were at eye level. ''Is your Daddy still dropping you off at the café later? Nathan said you needed some help with your homework.''

Lily looked at her father who had reached them, she turned back to Haley when he nodded. ''Yep, does Nathan need help with his too?''

''Oh, he's gone somewhere with Lucas today. He won't be back until later. Maybe though, if we have time.''

''Okay,'' Dan interrupted his daughter who was about to speak. ''We have to go, bye Haley.'' he said impatiently, sending her a quick glare before grinning at his daughter and leading them towards his car.

''Bye Haley!'' Lily shouted as she walked away, the excited smile still etched onto her small face. The little girl actually couldn't believe her father wanted to spend time with her, he never wanted to do that. And if they ever did he would barely talk. But now, now he actually looks happy about them spending time together.

Haley started to walk towards Nathan's car when she noticed something in the distance, beside a tree across the road from the school.

It was a man with light brown hair, he had rounded glasses, too. He also had a camera in his hands, and he was taking pictures of Lily and Dan. Until he noticed the teenager staring at him in anger, then he ran into the distance before she could even blink.

* * *

Nathan didn't know what to feel. _Haley knew. _He didn't know why it hurt so much when he found out this, it hurt even more than Lucas _and_ Dan knowing. It hurt so much that he was started to feel numb. But what he also didn't understand was why they were going to Charlotte, because Lucas already knew he had HCM, and Nathan's guessing the basketball thing is a lie. If he was being honest, then he was scared to ask, yet he was more afraid of not knowing why they were going where they were.

So he swallowed his fear and said, ''Luke, why are we going to Charlotte?''

''HCM, it's... it's genetic, man. There's a 50/50 chance that we get it from Dan. Just because I have it that doesn't mean that you don't.''

''So this trip wasn't about us _bonding_, it was about getting me tested?'' Nathan presumed.

Lucas nodded. ''I'm doing this for you, Nate. I know you'd want to back out if I told you earlier, and despite everything, I'm still glad I know that I have this. I'm sorry for all of this. I'm sorry for not being a good brother, for not coming to you sooner, for getting Haley involved. Just remember that this isn't her fault. If it wasn't for her then I wouldn't have the courage to do this.''

The pain subsided slightly at Lucas' words. But he had no idea how the react to that.

So the silence resumed.

* * *

Haley smiled successfully as she completed the final equation on her piece of paper. The café was extremely slow today, there were only two customers, so there wasn't really anything for her to do except finish her homework. At least it kept her mind from what was probably happening in Charlotte- how _Nathan_ was feeling in Charlotte. She was just praying in her mind that he would give her a chance to explain.

She tried to shake her head away from those thoughts as she reached into her back to find her copy of _Of Mice and Men._ As she looked through her bag, she realised she had left it in her locker after seeing the note.

_I warned you to stay away from him. Nathan's my man. You have one week to end it before I expose the slut that you are._

Slut? Who was this? And what did they already know? It terrified her. But that was something else she would have to try and push out of her mind for a while. Well, she didn't want to _cry_ in the café.

Haley looked through her bag again and saw Lucas' notebook that she had picked up earlier when he left. She decided to leave it under the counter so she would remember to give it back to him, or she could give it to Lily to look after. As she did this she couldn't help but wonder what it said inside.

It would just have to be another thing she had to push to try and not think about.

* * *

''Peyton, why are we here again?'' Brooke whined as they walked down the sidewalk towards the music store where Haley works. ''I need to go to the mall.''

Peyton rolled her eyes at her friend's immaturity. ''Brooke, they sell movies here too, you know. I need to talk to Chris.''

Brooke frowned in confusion. ''The creepy guy who talks in third person?''

''Yeah,'' she sighed.

''Why?''

''I wanted to get his consent to post some pictures for TRIC so we can put them on the website. He said we can put the videos on, and so did Haley, he just didn't say if the pictures were okay.'' Peyton explained. ''Anyway, what movie do you want?''

''_Grease 2,_ I didn't even know there was a second _Grease. _Julian said it's the best film ever, it's his favourite.'' she glared at her friend who had just snorted in humour. ''We did something I wanted for our first date, so I thought I'd do something nice for him.''

Peyton smiled. ''You really like him don't you?'' she realised.

Brooke nodded, getting a love sick smile on her face as she thought about _her _mathlete. ''Yeah, I really do.''

''I'm really happy for you, B. Davis.'' Peyton said sincerely. ''It's not gonna be like last time, I promise.''

''I know, I'm never letting you spend any time with him.'' Brooke joked, nudging her friend playfully. ''Kidding, it's clear you still have feelings for Lucas.''

The curly blonde's eyes widened in response. ''Are... are- you're okay with that, right?''

''I've been over him for a long time.'' Brooke paused. ''Well, I don't think there was anything to get over. Since I've been with Julian, I realised the feelings that I had for Lucas were barely anything compared to how I feel for Julian now. So I guess it wasn't really love, it was just my first serious relationship.'' she said.

Peyton stayed silent as they walked into the music store. There was no point in getting her hopes up, Lucas had used her and Brooke. She shouldn't even still have feelings for him, but she does. And they're never going to be anything, because that's not how he works, and Peyton knows that. He won't change for her, she's accepted it.

Brooke laughed at Chris who was watching the performances on _TRIC_'s website, he was scrolling down the comments, frowning at her read them.

''Why the hell has Haley got more comments than me?'' he muttered to himself.

''Because she's awesome,'' Brooke told him, leaning her elbows on the counter so she could see the laptop better. ''Ha, she's got nicer comments than you, too.''

Chris glared at the cheerleader. ''What do you want?''

''Do you sell _Grease 2 _here?''

''_Grease 2_?'' he repeated with a laugh, grabbing the DVD from the shelf next to the counter. ''Lame.''

''Just like your hair, bud.''

* * *

Nathan took a deep breath when they reached the medical centre. The boys climbed out of the car silently and entered the building. Nathan let Lucas go to the reception desk and sort everything out, considering he knew what he was doing. He still didn't know if he was making the right decision by doing this, but he'd choose his life over basketball. He meant what he said to Haley, he's not even sure how he feels about basketball anymore.

Haley. He wished that he could talk to her so bad, she would be able to help him through it. But he was so _angry _that she lied to him, she could have told him on so many occasions over the past couple of days, but she chose not to. And that hurt, so he wanted to make her feel some of that hurt too.

His phone vibrated in his pocket (he made a mental note to turn it off when he got inside.), he couldn't help but smile at his phone once he read the text message from his girlfriend.

_I was careful with your car, I didn't want to hurt your baby. I miss you x_

Yes, she was careful with his car. If only she was more careful with his heart. Despite the heart disease he may have, it was breaking because of what she did. So he turned his phone off.

Because there was no way he was texting her back.

* * *

Whitey Durham parked his old car carefully outside of Karen's Café. He was getting old, and definitely didn't want to cause an accident. Once he climbed out of his car he saw that the girl who's like a granddaughter to him through the window of the café, absentmindedly wiping the counter. They haven't talked in a while, he's actually missed her. And seeing that she wasn't busy, he decided that this could be a perfect time to have a chat with her. And also get a good cup of coffee.

He opened the door and walked towards the counter, he took a seat at the stool while smiling at the waitress across from him. ''Hello Haley.''

''Hey Whitey, what can I get you?''

''Coffee, please.'' he said politely. ''And I wanted to talk to you about _Nathan._''

Haley nodded nervously, before placing a mug on the counter and pouring the drink into it. ''Sure.''

Whitey scratched his head awkwardly. This wasn't exactly a conversation he wanted to have, but he wanted to protect her from his basketball player too. ''I just don't get how it happened. You hated him, and _I_ was the one who made you tutor him. I guess I'm surprised you two have started dating, especially with Nathan being how he is.''

''And how is he exactly?'' she questioned with a raised brow, trying to control her tone around the old man.

''Don't take this the wrong way, but Nathan isn't exactly the nicest of guys.''

''You don't know him like I do,'' she objected, realising how typical she sounded. ''He's just... he's different with me, Whitey. I swear, he treats me well.''

Whitey nodded finally. ''Okay, I'll take your word for it.'' he decided. ''And by the way, I heard your performance at TRIC was on the interweb. I went to the library at lunch and listened to it. I wish I would have been there.''

Haley giggled. ''It's inter_net,_ Whitey. And it was a surprise, I didn't know I was singing. But if I ever decide to again, then I promise I'll let you know.''

''Good,'' he nodded again. ''It really was great, Haley. Your father would have been proud.''

''You think so?'' she asked tentatively.

''Definitely.''

The door jingled open and the patter of little feet was heard. Lily ran into the café, followed by her Dad. ''Haley!'' she squealed in excitement, like she does whenever she see's her brother's girlfriend. ''Haley!''

Haley stepped around the counter and hugged the smaller girl when she reached her. ''Hey Lily, did you have fun?''

Lily nodded eagerly as she broke away from their embrace. ''Yeah, it was the greatest. I had ice cream, and Daddy let me have sprinkles.''

''He did?'' she gasped dramatically. ''Wow. Well, how about we go and get started on your homework?''

''Okay,'' Lily grinned, before looking at her father. ''Bye Daddy.''

Dan then did something that surprised all of them, he kneeled down and pulled Lily into a hug, before kissing her on the cheek. ''Bye honey, have a good time with Holly.''

Whitey glared at his former basketball player. Dan used to be on the team years ago, but he was a real pain in the ass. He never agreed to what the coach said and always declared the team as _his._ He never liked to be told what to do. So at the State Championships when he didn't agree to what Whitey was saying, he sat out for the whole game to prove a point, causing all of the team to lose. Meaning some players didn't get scholarships, one player didn't even end up going to college because of it. ''It's Haley.''

Dan then noticed his old coach sat at the counter, his eyes widened in surprise. ''Ah, Whitey. You know, instead of being here you should be scheduling extra practices, the boys are slacking, especially Lucas.''

Haley quickly took Lily's hand and lead her to one of the tables, so she wouldn't flip at her boyfriend's father and tell him about the disease he had passed on to one of his sons, and possibly his younger one too.

''The team is doing just fine.'' Whitey responded.

''When are you going to retire? Then maybe we can get a good coach around here. Then maybe those boys can start winning more games.''

Haley tried to distract Lily as the two men started to bicker, she didn't want the little girl to hear how mean and cold her father was towards other people. Because he may be making an effort with Lily, but not with anyone else. Not even his own sons.

* * *

Lucas glanced at his brother for probably the twentieth time during their journey back to Tree Hill. Nathan hadn't said a word, and Lucas understood that Nathan had to analyze everything. The doctors had told him that they would call with the results when they had them, but they didn't say how long that would be.

He just hoped that Nathan didn't start to shut people out like he did when he found out. But that seemed like it was already happening considering that every time his phone buzzed in his pocket, he made no move to even look at it.

Once they passed the _Welcome to Tree Hill, North Carolina_ sign, Nathan finally spoke.

''Can you drop me off at the river court?''

''Are you sure that's a good idea, Nate? I know Haley's working at the café tonight, I thought you wanted to see her.'' he said.

Nathan shook his head, his eyes going slightly darker. ''I'm sure. I just- I wanna be alone for a bit, Luke. I just wanna clear my head, get my thoughts together.''

Lucas pulled up at the river court and cut the engine before unlocking the car door by pressing the little button. ''Don't do anything stupid,'' he warned as Nathan climbed out of the car. ''Call me later or something.''

Nathan didn't say anything, he just walked to the river court and sat on the old wooden bench.

As much as Lucas wanted to be there for his brother, he needed to pick Lily up from the café. Plus, he was starving from the day's events. So he started the engine again, and made his way to his mother's café.

* * *

Haley glanced at Lily from her place out the counter for the tenth time that minute, it was almost as if she thought the little girl could catch her reading Lucas' notebook and would tell. But Haley was so curious to see what he wrote about, and it could have some stuff about the HCM, which was something she was curious about because she couldn't how Lucas had handled it, she just couldn't understand how he wasn't so bitter right now.

After Whitey had left after his and Dan's bickering, followed by her boyfriend's scary father. She had helped Lily with her homework, by setting out the cookies like last time, then the little girl seemed to understand and no longer needed any help.

When she opened it, she was extremely surprised by the words that were inside. It was a story, about a boy named _Liam_. But he had changed the names, yet it was obvious who it was about. It had his raven-haired little brother _Nick_ and little sister _Lucy._ A curly blonde beauty named _Penny_, and bubbly brunette _Beth,_ even a fellow jock named _Connor_ was mentioned. In the last couple of pages which she had skipped to, she realised that she was in there, _Nick's_ new girlfriend who he tried to kiss, which he felt extremely guilty about, yet it turned out that she was becoming his new friend. He had named her _Halle__. _

_Better than Holly,_ she thought.

In the book he described things so passionately. He had explained how he hated how he was pressured by his father (he too wasn't sure about the dream Dan had drilled into his mind). Lucas had said how he wished he was like Nathan sometimes, strong, caring, loving, passionate. He also expressed how much he loved his brother, despite how they treat each other sometimes. And he declared a love he felt inside of him, which seemed to grow stronger when he was around _Penny. _But he had screwed up last year, and wasn't sure if it was ever going to be the same between them. She probably didn't even love him like that anymore anyway, not that he blamed her. He was an ass to her for months, now he just has to live with his pain.

Haley quickly closed the book when the door opened, she quickly placed it under the counter and tried to look as nonchalant as possible as Lucas walked in. She smiled, expecting to see her boyfriend follow, but her face fell when no one came behind the blonde boy.

She wanted to ask where he was, but Lucas went to sit with his sister, and she didn't want to worry Lily.

After Lucas had said _hello_ to Lily, and checked her homework, he stood back up and walked towards the counter. ''Hey Haley, can you get Lily's bag ready while I get some food? I really need to get her home.''

''Yeah, sure.'' she muttered, before walking over to her dance student and helped her place all of her essentials in her bag.

Five minutes later, Lucas emerged from the kitchen, still chewing on the burger he had just finished. He placed Lily in his arms, as she looked too tired to walk, and he honestly just wanted to hug his sister. ''Thanks Haley.'' he smiled.

''Where's Nathan?'' she whispered urgently. ''Does he know?''

Lucas nodded with a slight wince. 'River court,' he mouthed, and then his voice changed to a whisper. ''He wants to be alone right now. He'll come to you when he's ready.'' he told her.

''Bye Haley,'' Lily said, leaning her head on Lucas' shoulder sleepily.

''See you later, Lil.'' she smiled at the girl, before her eyes widened. ''Oh, wait a second, Luke.'' Haley quickly ran behind the counter and found the book, she handed to it him and smiled sheepishly. ''Sorry, you dropped this earlier and I read a couple of entries, don't hate me. You're a really great writer, Lucas.''

A small blush rose to his cheeks. ''You think it's good?''

Haley nodded. ''Great,'' she corrected. ''You should get it published.''

Lucas chuckled in embarrassment as he shook his head. ''Nah,'' he breathed, pushing the café door open and descending out of the door.

''You're just scared about _Penny!_'' she shouted out of the door.

Once she turned back around she walked back inside and took a seat on one of the tables, it wasn't like anyone needed serving, but she still needed to stay. Screw what Lucas said, she wasn't just going to leave her boyfriend when he was hurting. She already cares for him so deeply, and when he's hurt, so is she. But she still had an hour of her shift left.

So now she just had to wait.

* * *

Nathan stared at the basketball in his hands. Soon, he may not be able to even play with it for a couple of hour's minutes with out risking his life. It wasn't fair. Even though he may not want to have a career in basketball and let it control him, he still wanted it to be part of his life. Ever since he could hold a ball he had one on his hands, _by choice._ It was something that let him release energy, it kept him fit. It made him who he was. So who was he going to be with out it?

It wasn't only that. Having HCM risked his life. What if he died young? What if he had other health problems that he doesn't know about? What if his children get it? He couldn't stand having all of these thoughts when he didn't even know if he had the disease or not.

_I could have known sooner,_ his mind couldn't help but grumble. Haley had kept texting him, saying things like _are you okay? _or _call me, please._ It reminded him of when he sent those kind of texts to her when she was in Oak Lake. And she didn't text him back then, so why should he now?

Ten minutes later, he heard a car pull up. _His _car. He didn't look up, but he could hear Haley walking towards him, and stumble slightly as she walked, no surprise there. His heart started to pound and the anger shot through his veins, despite how much he needs her right now. To help him through this, to hold him, to comfort him.

''Nathan,'' Haley said quietly, fiddling with her hands as they shook nervously. She was scared in case he snapped at her. But he didn't, he just stared at the basketball in his hands darkly.

He didn't want to look at her, he couldn't. Or else he would just break down.

''I know you probably don't wanna talk to me right now,'' she started. ''But it's getting really dark, it's not safe out here. Can you just come to my house? We don't have to talk, I just want you to be safe.'' her voice shook slightly. Because this would probably be there last time together after what she's done, they probably won't be boyfriend and girlfriend tomorrow.

There would be no more _nerd_ and _jock._

No more _tutor_ and _tutee_.

Not even _Naley._

And she knew it was going to kill her, but that was something she would just have to deal with.

Nathan didn't want to go home and deal with the bullshit he was probably going to get from his father for cutting school early. And he didn't want to listen to Lucas' concerned voice when he asked him if he was okay every two minutes. Even Lily's excited smile as she thought everything was okay, when it wasn't.

So he stood up, and walked with her towards the car silently.

* * *

**AN: **I know, there was only a tiny bit of Naley, and I know it kinda sucks for them right now. But it will eventually get better, I mean, I could never end the story with them no longer together, only if I considered writing a sequel, but I'm not. And I know this chapter was pretty depressing, but there'll be some Naley in the next chapter. And I know you don't want Nathan to be mad at Haley, but it's completely unrealistic if he isn't. SONG: HEART VACANCY by THE WANTED.

**C- **Wow thanks for sending me the best possible high five _ever_! Of course, Nathan's gonna confront her about this, but it has to be done. Glad you're loving the Brulian, I love them, too. Yes, there will be moments of fluff, maybe not in the next chapter, but in the one after that. Thanks for reviewing!

Please review! I've done _nine_ exams this week, I'm finally done with them. I'd love some lovely reviews to ease my nerves about the results, **x**


	25. Chapter TwentyFive

_Oh, a simple complication,_  
_Miscommunications lead to fall-out.  
Too many things that I wish you knew,_  
_So many walls that I can't break through._

Nathan's eyes shot open in a panic as the small beads of sweat lay dotted on his forehead. He sat up, and felt a sense of déjà vu run through him. There he was, asleep on Haley's couch, _again._ But this time she wasn't lay beside him, she was on the opposite end of the couch, curled up into a tight ball as she slept uncomfortably. Probably to give him some space, but not leave him at the same time. He was thankful for that, he was still mad, but he could barely sleep with out her there either.

His dream, it was so _vivid. _Like he was there, it was real. He could feel it; he was so happy, then just... _gone._

It started with him bouncing a basketball on the river court, then suddenly he was in this massive arena, and thousands of fans were screaming his name, but he could pick out _hers _instantly.

_Go, Nathan! You can do it, baby!_

He had smiled and ran across the court, when he scored his first basket he had glanced down at his jersey. _Charlotte__ Bobcats. _Him, a Bobcat!

And then he had played with everything inside of him, and his heart would race wildly as he could hear Haley cheering him on with Brooke by her side, while Julian was by hers. Mia and Chase were there too, even Rachel and _Damien?_ Clay was stood a few rows to their left, with his arm wrapped around some blonde girls' shoulders, _she looks vaguely familiar..._ he had thought when he glanced at the two, not that he was playing much attention to them. Peyton was there as well, but she was wearing a different colour, cheering _Lucas, Lucas!_

That's when Nathan realised that was who he was playing against.

Lucas was being pretty violent, nudging into him discreetly so he wouldn't get in trouble. Glaring at him when he had the ball (which seemed to be throughout most of the game). When Nathan had reached the basket, he squared his shoulders ready to shoot.

Then it just went _dark._

_Nathan! _he had heard her scream through the darkness, over the gasps of fans, and the _clicks_ of camera's. _Nathan, wake up! Don't you leave me, don't you dare leave me!_

Suddenly he felt so _light,_ and he could see everything... but from above. He saw everyone, dressed in _black?_ Surrounding something near a church. Most of them were fighting back tears, while others had them trailing down their cheeks. That blonde girl was there again, comforting Clay as he took deep breaths so he wouldn't cry. And Lucas was stood, his eyes dark as a tear rolled down his cheek while Peyton held onto him tight, as if he was going to fall apart with out her there.

Then he saw it.

His coffin.

_I didn't say anything, _she whispered against Julian's chest as she sobbed into it while they lowered his coffin further into the ground, cold. _I knew and now he's gone. It's all my fault._

And that's when he woke up.

He felt somewhat delighted when he saw her, because she wasn't crying into Julian's chest, she wasn't begging him to wake up. She didn't make his heart break with her puffy eyes and devastated eyes. Haley actually looked quite peaceful, less than she usually did, because she still had a worried look on her face, even while she slept.

But what if that could have happened? What if that dream was a twisted reality of what could have happened if Lucas and Haley never said anything? Or was that just what it was... _twisted_?

Because there was no way Lucas would play against him. There was no way Lucas could even be in the NBA with his condition. And there was no way Damien West would attend his basketball game.

_Calm down, man._ His mind shouted, forcing him back into reality. _It was just a dream, just a dream. You're not dead, you're fine. Haley's fine._

But they weren't. Physically she was. Him, well, he's not so sure about that. But emotionally they were both shattered, which did show on the outside, too. Nathan had just pretended to fall asleep so they didn't have to have a conversation last night, and he could tell she was hurt, he had heard her cry in the kitchen. So _maybe_ this could almost be hurting her more than this was hurting him. _Maybe._

_Maybe_ she cares more than he can ever understand. And this whole thing was just a mistake. God knows he's made his fair share of them regarding their relationship. But he just can't bring himself to empathise with her decision to keep this from him, he could have lost his dream, _his life. _And he just doesn't want her to think he's going to take this lightly, just like she didn't when he caused problems between them.

So he stood up quietly, and exited the house.

* * *

Haley marched across the quad, wide eyed. Nathan's been avoiding her all day, not that she can really blame him, but she can't help but feel mad. She had saw him in the hallway, so he turned and walked the other way. In the class they shared he sat on the opposite end of the room, furthest away from her as possible. She knows that it's her fault, but she thought he'd be mature enough to at least talk to her about it by now. Haley wanted to explain herself, but she couldn't do that when she couldn't even have a chance to look at him for more than five seconds.

''Nathan!'' she shouted, before he could spot her and _discreetly_ walk away.

Nathan stood up from his table that he was sharing with Lucas and Peyton. Brooke never sat with them anymore, she always sat with Julian and Mia, and Clay and Tim were currently in the gym practicing their free throws, while Bevin and Skills were probably making out somewhere.

''What do you want, Haley?''

''I want to talk,'' she told him softly. ''Please,''

Nathan laughed bitterly, feeling all the hurt and anger rise as he looked at her now. So _she_ wanted something from him, when she couldn't tell him that he could have HCM. The dream kept spinning around in his head, making him _more_ and _more_ angry whenever he thought about it. ''So _now_ you want to talk? Sorry, Haley. But you're a couple of days too late.''

''I was going to tell you...'' Haley trailed off weakly, not knowing what to say to make him less mad. The look on his face scared her, he just looked so mad. And it was _all her fault._

''_Going to,_ but you didn't. You didn't tell me about it, because _Lucas_ told you to. That's just great, isn't it? You'll keep a secret for my brother, but won't tell me, even though it's _my _life on the line here.'' he spat angrily. His chest was aching, he didn't want to talk to her like this, but he couldn't help it. The words just kept flying out of his mouth.

But she could handle it, she's handled worse things before. Despite how the words stabbed her chest when he said them, but she tried to keep her composure. ''I wanted to tell you so bad, but then we had that fight at TRIC-''

''So I deserved it?'' he presumed. ''Because I was an ass I deserved to have my life on the line? God Haley, I could have died, can't you understand that?''

_Yes. _''You don't deserve it, of course not.'' Haley denied. ''I was just so _mad,_ and then everything was so amazing between us and it just kinda slipped my mind slightly. I knew you would find out soon anyway, and I didn't want you to hate me.''

''I'm such an idiot,'' Nathan muttered, running a hand through his hair. ''Just- just don't talk to me.'' he told her, before storming away towards the parking lot.

''No!'' she shouted, running after him and grabbing his arm, forcing him to turn around and look at her. ''Nathan, Nathan, please don't walk away, you do it all the time.''

''That's because it keeps me from saying things you don't want to hear!''

The people around them started to look as the nerd and jock's voices got louder, and _she _smirked. It looked like she didn't have to destroy their relationship, they were doing a perfectly good job at that themselves. Soon Nathan Scott would be hers, she just knew it. Because _Naley_ are in trouble, and he's not going to choose his nerdy bad girlfriend over _her. _No way.

''It wasn't my secret to tell,'' Haley told him sternly, feeling the tears form in her eyes as they stood merely inches apart. ''It was killing me, okay? I was so worried about you. I didn't want to ruin things between us.''

''Haley,'' he said through gritted teeth. ''I keep thinking back to those times playing on the river court these past few days, and I could have died doing that. And I'm supposed to appreciate it, but I don't, I'm just angry.'' Nathan explained, and then shook his head. ''You don't understand.''

''_Please_, please just forgive me. I didn't want to ruin it. But I guess... I guess I've done that already.'' she paused, trying to think of some words that would fix this awful thing that she did. ''I can't lose you- _I can't._'' her voice broke. ''I care about you, so much. And being with out you just _hurts... _I'm so sorry, Nathan.'' Haley whispered, grabbing his hand desperately. ''Just don't- don't go.''

Nathan pulled his arm away, like she had just burned him with her touch. ''You lied,'' he stated. ''And I just... I can't handle this right now. You know, I could still have it. I could still die playing basketball.'' Nathan said, before turning around and walking away, muttering another, ''You don't understand.''

''Yes I do!'' Haley finally exclaimed, a tear fell from her eye which she quickly wiped away. ''Stop saying that I don't understand, because I do!''

Panic ran through him as he turned to face her again, his heart breaking at the broken look on her face. ''What?''

_''Where did your scar come from?'' he finally whispered against her forehead. _

_She blinked rapidly before smiling at him wryly. ''I- um, there was a... car accident.''_

''Being in a coma for a week,'' she said, another tear fell, she didn't even bother to wipe it away this time. ''_That's_ almost dying. So don't say that I don't understand, because I do. And _you don't understand _how guilty I feel. Do you think I set out to kill you or something? You really think I would want you to die? It's the last thing I would _ever_ want!'' Haley exclaimed, her voice was rising with every word as more tears rolled down her cheeks. She was angry and hurt, and it all sucked. She just didn't want to feel like this anymore, it wasn't stopping. It wasn't going away.

Nathan stared at her wide eyed, his mouth was even formed into the shape of a little 'o'. _His _Haley... was in a coma. _His_ Haley was in a car accident. _His _Haley almost died. ''Haley, what-''

''No,'' she stopped him, her mind suddenly clouded with his words. _Because I was an ass I deserved to have my life on the line? God Haley, I could have died... Just- just don't talk to me._

''Haley,'' he whispered, glancing around at everyone staring at them. ''We can't talk about this now.''

''You're right. I messed up. Maybe- maybe this is what's meant to happen.'' she paused, as realisation hit her. If Nathan and her were that happy, then she wouldn't have lied. And if Nathan cared so much, then he would have given her a chance to explain. This isn't what she wanted, she wanted it to be easy. She isn't looking for drama right now. And Nathan Scott is the one who is going to bring heap loads of it into her life. Brooke, Rachel and Mia talked about them like they were meant to be, they always go on about _Naley_ the perfect couple. It was supposed to be, but it's not. They're just hurting each other.

''Maybe we were never supposed to be together.'' Haley stated shakily, before wiping her eyes and walking away as her stomach twisted uncomfortably in pain.

''Haley,'' Nathan said weakly, watching her retreating figure walk away brokenly.

He wanted to run after her and apologise, find out what happened to her and tell her that they were meant to be together. But something just kept him stood there, _fear? _She hurt him, and now he's hurt her. And Nathan just wanted it to stop. But he still had to deal with the fact that he might not be able to play basketball anymore, and despite everything, he may not be able to do all of this with out her.

Because she was wrong. They _are_ supposed to be together.

* * *

_But not us! An' why? Because. . . . because I got you to look after me, and you got me to look after you, and that's why._

Haley reread the line over and over again in her book, trying to distract herself. She just wanted to get her mind off Nathan, just for a second. But no, there he was, spinning around in her head, along with the words he said to her. Sometimes the nice words popped into her head, like, _I want us to be this, happy, like we are. I want us to get kicked out of movie theatres and pig out on your couch in the morning, and eat your mom's pancakes, and fall asleep on your lumpy couch. Because I don't think I've ever been as happy as I've been today, with you. _But then so did the bad ones, even the ones from previous fights they've had, _You. Used. Me._

_Maybe we were never supposed to be together. _She doesn't even know why she said that, because she's pretty sure that they are. But she just freaked out. It just killed her when she thought that she was fighting for their relationship more than him, that maybe he didn't care as much. And she just said something that would hurt him, to protect herself from the pain (_that plan failed miserably,_ she had thought a couple of minutes after she said it, once the heartbreak caught up with her).

Nathan cared, of course he cared. But maybe that wasn't enough. What if they weren't strong enough? What if they couldn't deal with these problems? What if he just didn't care _enough_ to fight for her, like she just tried to fight for him?

_But not us! An' why? Because. . . . because I got you to look after me, and you got me to look after you, and that's why._

Haley wanted to look after Nathan, especially now he's dealing with all of this. She knows how he's feeling, she's experienced losing something you love unfairly. Even though her loss was more painful, and heartbreaking (she knows it was, because he didn't lose one of his parents in the same night as she lost _her dream_), that doesn't mean she doesn't want to help him through it. Who knows, he may not even have HCM. There's a 50/50 chance, and Lucas already has it, so there's a chance that Nathan may not.

But would Nathan even look after her? _Silly thoughts,_ she chided. Nathan has already looked after her. The night she hurt her knee, he got her ice and carried her up the stairs. The time she burned her finger, he ran it under cold water. She remembers feeling her heart swell when he did those things, that wasn't going away.

And despite how much he tells her, she can't help but wonder if he cares as much. But maybe it was true, _actions speak louder than words._

A knock on her bedroom door interrupted her train of thought. Mia popped her head through the door, her smile immediately faded when she saw her best friend. ''Hales, why are you crying?''

Whoops, through her thinking she hadn't even noticed the tears that had started to fall down her cheeks like raindrops. She quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeve, shaking her head. ''I think Nathan and I broke up. I'm- I'm not really sure.''

''I heard you had a fight, some people were talking about it.'' Mia stated, walking into the room. ''But I thought it was just gossip.''

''I wish it was,'' she whispered.

Mia pulled Haley into a hug, holding her tight and rubbing her back when she felt more tears soak her shirt. ''It's gonna be okay, Haley. He's gonna realise how much of an idiot he was and come here.''

Haley broke away from their embrace and shook her head again. ''It wasn't him, it was me.''

''Haley, what happened?''

''I can't tell you,'' she said shakily. Nathan could have HCM, she wasn't going to tell people when she didn't even tell him. _It wasn't her secret to tell._

Mia didn't object, or argue, she just pulled Haley into another hug. That's the thing with best friends, sometimes you don't even need to know the facts, you just need to be there. So Mia was going to be by Haley's side, helping her fight her battles and be there during the good times.

Because she's got Haley to look after her, and she's going to look after Haley.

* * *

_Bounce. Bounce._

The orange basketball hit the floor again with a _bounce_ as Nathan dribbled it while he ran across the river court. Yes, he knows he shouldn't be doing this with the _possible_ HCM. But he needs to release his pain somehow, and he doesn't feel like having a hang over tomorrow morning. So basketball is the best option. It's something which he can focus on, he can escape reality for a while.

Yet Haley James still managed to slip into his mind.

_Maybe we were never supposed to be together. _Is that what she thinks? After everything, it should prove that they were. One fight shouldn't change that. But it _was_ their first fight at a couple. And it wasn't exactly _small. _It was serious, and angry, and emotional. But that should just prove how much they care about each other, shouldn't it? Guess not.

''You know, that's not gonna be good for you.'' a voice quipped from the other end of the court.

Nathan turned around and saw Clay leaning against the other basketball net, with his arms crossed over his chest. ''What's it to you?'' he asked breathlessly as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

''Luke told me about the HCM,'' he informed him. ''And I heard about the fight you had with Haley in the quad today.''

''It's funny,'' Nathan laughed dryly as he walked over to the bleachers and took a drink from his water bottle, before sitting down. ''It seems like everyone knows more about mine and Haley's relationship than we do.''

Clay took a seat next to him. Resting his elbows on his knees, he said, ''We just care about you guys.''

''I know,'' he sighed. ''I just wish that everyone didn't get involved with our business sometimes.''

''We just care about you guys.'' Clay repeated, and then took a nervous deep breath. ''Listen, Luke told me all about what happened and about what Haley did, and I know it's none of my business, but if you care about Haley as much as I think you do, then you should give her a chance to explain.''

''And why's that?'' Nathan asked, forgetting to mention that he was already half convinced anyway. He wanted to hear what Clay had to say, he didn't realise his grinning friend cared so much about _Naley._

Clay took another one of those nervous deep breaths. ''Okay, I'm gonna tell you something, and I've never told anyone before. But I think you should know.'' When Nathan looked at the expectantly, Clay took his third deep breath and continued, ''I guess until a couple of weeks ago, I was kinda... _quiet._''

''Moody.'' Nathan corrected him. ''You hardly ever spoke, you always looked angry.''

''I know,'' he nodded. ''I, uh... Do you remember a girl who used to go here? Freshman year. Sara Kay.''

Nathan thought about it for a second, then he shook his head. ''I don't think so... wait, did she have blonde hair?'' he asked, thinking about the girl who was with Clay in his dream. _Coincidence, much?_

Clay smiled fondly. ''Yeah, she always curled it, and it reached about...'' he tapped the spot just two inches from his elbow. ''Here.''

''Was she your girlfriend?'' Nathan asked, he laughed when Clay nodded. ''Did she leave you for being so moody?''

''No, actually, she died.''

All of Nathan's laughter stopped and he stared wide eyes at his friend. ''Jeez Clay,'' he muttered. ''I'm sorry, man.'' Nathan shook his head, trying to clear some of the shock. ''Why didn't you ever tell anyone?''

''Look, I know I should have told you, or Tim a while ago. But I'm telling you now because you're making a mistake, shutting Haley out. Being mad at her right now, it's not worth losing her forever. Trust me.'' he paused. Taking deep breath number four, feeling his chest ache whenever he thought about the girl he lost. ''I met her the summer before high school year, I was on the beach with some of my friends, and there she was, she was just sat drawing a picture of the sea. She was gorgeous, and I remember thinking that if I didn't have her, then I'd die.

''We spent the whole summer together, and I fell in love with her. And I know what you're thinking, how could I have been in love when I was only fourteen?'' Clay asked rhetorically. ''But I was, I just knew I was. And then we went to high school, and we kinda kept to ourselves because I was too scared to join The Ravens. Then a couple of weeks later, a few days after my birthday we had a fight, just about some cheerleader who flirted with me. I went home, the next day she wasn't in school. I went to her house, and her mom was there, crying. She said- she said Sara had an aneurysm about an hour after our fight, she was just gone.'' he said softly, feeling a tear roll down his cheek.

_Oh my God. _''Clay, man. How come we didn't know?''

''Because she was only at the school for a few weeks, they didn't do a memorial or anything. Sara was really shy, no one really knew her except me and her friend, but that's it.'' he explained. ''Didn't even get a mention in the fucking assembly.''

Nathan placed his hand on Clay's shoulder comfortingly. ''I'm sorry, Clay.''

''So that's why I was moody, I just didn't wanna talk to anyone. So my friends just gave up and went along with their own cliques. It was so sudden, it was like one minute she was there, and then she was just _gone_'' he wiped away another tear that fell from his eye_._ ''Remember that time when you and Tim came up to me on Valentine's Day?'' he asked shakily, his stomach still twisting in pain.

_''Hey Clay, who are you sending your Candy Gram too?'' he asked as he and Tim approached him._

_Clay looked at Nathan, a sad expression on his face. ''No one.''_

_''But you've got to.'' Tim said._

_''Well I'm not.'' Clay snapped, slamming his locker shut and storming away._

Nathan nodded his head. ''Yeah,''

''Well that's why,'' Clay said. ''I guess when you started to talk to me more, and then I realised you liked Haley. I don't know, I felt like I needed to help you guys. Because you were wasting so much time just being friends, when you could have just told her how you felt. So I had to help you see it, that's why I said she was hot that time, and that's why I said you weren't good enough, I thought you'd prove me wrong.'' he explained. ''And then we started hanging out, and Tim sometimes followed _me_ around. Then I realised we were friends, it made me feel better.''

Nathan smiled reassuringly. ''It's gonna get better.''

Clay nodded his head, wiping the tears that had fallen from his eyes. ''I know, that's what everyone says, right? I do feel better. I just regret fighting, because if I knew that would be our last time ever talking, then I would have made it special. It's like Lucas and Peyton, they have feelings for each other but Lucas is just scared of being with one person. And I hate that, because they're just wasting so much time.''

''I'm sorry, man.'' Nathan sighed, knowing what Clay was getting at. ''I just... I can't believe she didn't tell me.''

''It wasn't her secret to tell,'' Clay reminded him. ''And she was still gonna tell you.''

''I know, but she said- she said that she didn't think we were meant to be.'' _Kick._

The honey blonde boy's eyes widened. ''I think she's scared,'' he mused. ''You guys are fighting, so she's pushing you away before you can hurt her first.''

Nathan chuckled, despite himself. ''You're more of an expert on this than Brooke.''

Clay grinned his typical grin. ''I know, now go and talk to her, you idiot.''

''You gonna be okay?''

''Yeah, sure.'' he waved his hand dismissively. ''You know, I might go and give Tim advice on how to steal Bevin from Skills.''

* * *

Nathan knocked on Haley's door eagerly (after stopping home to shower first, he didn't want Lydia to tell him to, _again._), he bounced back and forth on his feet. He didn't know what to say, but he knew that they had to sort this out. He didn't wanna be like Clay, living with regrets and a horrible ache in his chest, wishing things could have happened differently. He wanted them to be _Naley_ again, he didn't want to be mad anymore.

The door opened, and there she stood. Her hair was in a messy bun at the top of her head, in pyjamas, despite the time. Her eyes were puffy, red from her tears which presumably didn't stop after their fight. And she had no make up on (even though she only ever wears mascara and a little bit of light foundation) but she was _smiling_, and it made his insides melt.

She quickly wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tight.

Nathan rested his chin on the top of her head as he squeezed her back; he even kissed the top of her head.

Because they're _meant to be together,_ they have been from the start.

* * *

**AN: **I'm so self conscious about this! I really don't think I wrote it well, but I guess it's too late now because you've already read it. Thanks to **cuteyfruity** for reading the fight for me, I was so scared in case it didn't sound okay. So please let me know if it did or not? And that's not it, they're totally gonna talk about everything in the next chapter, they're not just gonna fix everything that easy.

**C - **Thank you for reviewing. And I hope I do well on the exams, I've got results for one of them and I did pretty good. I think I'm getting some more results later on it the week, thanks. Haha, well this was the confrontation. And this ending lead to the reconciliation, which will be a nice, cute chapter which I will post on Friday. Thanks again!

**goldenbabe - **Thank you for my air hug, and thanks for your review!:) Peyton will be included more now, she won't be in every chapter, but she'll be more around than she used to be. Well, this chapter didn't exactly go _well_ for them, but the ending did, right? Don't worry, they'll be some cuteness in the next chapter. Thanks again:)

**mazzy - **Thanks for reviewing! Don't worry, I'm just glad you're still reading the story. Keith isn't Lily's father unfortunately. Dan is just a terrible father. The whole car accident thing will be revealed in the next chapter, but this chapter kinda revealed something about it. Thanks again.

Yey, I finally used a Taylor Swift song. It was STORY OF US. I don't own it, well I kinda own the CD, but that's not the point.

Please review! I _need_ to know what you thought. **x**


	26. Chapter TwentySix

_Everything is dark_  
_It's more than you can take_  
_But you catch a glimpse of sunlight_  
_Shinin', down on your face_

''I'm so sorry,'' Haley whispered against his chest a minute later after he had arrived on her porch and she had hugged him immediately.

Nathan hugged her a little tighter. After Clay's story, it _scared _him_._ It made him realise how sudden death was, what if one day Haley just wasn't here? He's not sure if he would be able to handle that. Despite their fight, and the fact she kept the secret from him. That doesn't mean he still isn't crazy about her, and it doesn't mean that he no longer wants to keep her safe. She's _his girl._ And she's not going to not be anytime soon if he's got anything to do about it.

''I know,'' he finally whispered back, placing another soft kiss onto her head.

''I missed you.''

''I missed you, too.''

Haley pulled away from their embrace and grabbed his hand. She led him into her house quickly, as if if she let go of him he would just be _gone._ She's not sure how long they're going to have to talk, so she wants to make the most of all of this. So she asked the first thing that appeared in her mind, ''What are you doing here?''

Nathan rubbed the back of his neck nervously, her dejected tone disappointed him. _Does she not want me here? Did she mean what she said? _''I-uh, I've been thinking... _a lot._ And you're right, it wasn't your secret to tell, and you were gonna tell me, right?''

Haley nodded quickly. '''Course,''

''Good,'' he smiled. ''And I guess I just need to know if you really think that we're not meant to be together... Because I really think that we are, I've always thought that we are.''

Of course she does. Fear, that's why she said it. She was just terrified in case he didn't want to be with her anymore, so she had to protect herself somehow. And how she did that was by pretending not to believe in them anymore, so he couldn't hurt her first. Even though she had already hurt him from the start. But he was killing her by shouting at her in the quad, and ignoring her in the morning, and walking away. But what hurt the most was when he didn't call her back after she said it, _did he not want to fight for us?_ She had wondered. But now, obviously, he does.

''I think we are too,'' Haley whispered, taking his hand in hers and intertwining their fingers. ''I was just scared in case you didn't want me anymore.''

''Want you? How could I never not want you?'' Nathan asked in disbelief, smiling at her. The first smile that's appeared on his face all day. He missed the smile that he got when he was around her.

A blush started to form on her cheeks, so she looked away from embarrassment. ''I'm going to make it up to you,'' she declared. ''We can go bowling... and see a basketball game. What was that team you like?'' she paused. ''The Bobcats! And we can go and see that movie about the gnomes, but we'll actually watch it this time.'' Haley started to make her way towards the kitchen, still holding onto his hand lightly. ''Do you want some cookies? I can make you prime rib if you want... but I don't think we've got any.'' she paused again. ''But I can go and get some...''

Nathan watched her with his eye brow raised in amusement. Her rambles were so damn cute. He pulled her hand back, causing her to stumble into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, and leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose lightly. ''Just be you. But I _do_ really wanna see the gnome movie. And of course I want some cookies, too.'' he said, with a cheeky grin.

''So does this mean you don't hate me?''

''I could never hate you, remember? It's like... Brooke not saying _Naley_ for one day. It's impossible.'' he assured her with a laugh.

Haley giggled, then looked at him with serious expression on her face. ''Let's promise to always be honest with each other, no matter what.''

Nathan nodded in agreement. ''Like, tell each other whatever's over our minds?''

''Exactly,'' she grinned, sticking out her pinkie finger. ''Promise?''

''Promise.'' he laced his pinkie with hers, then kissed their joined little fingers softly. ''So are you gonna tell me what happened?'' he asked, with worry clear in his voice. He was scared about what he was going to hear (she _had_ to tell him now, after the promise she made), yet he needs to know, too. Nathan needs to know why she's so insecure about her knee, or why she doesn't want to be brought into the popular world. Or even why she wasn't even popular already, she was beautiful enough to be.

_Being in a coma for a week, _that's_ almost dying._

Haley nodded silently, positioning her hand so it was holding his. She led them into the living room and sat down on the couch. Immediately she started to fiddle with their hands, something she did when she was nervous. ''I don't- I don't know where to start.'' she whispered. God, how would she tell him? He was going to look at her in pity, she knew he was. And he was the last person she wanted pitying her.

''From the beginning,'' he encouraged, turning his body so he was facing her on the couch, cross legged.

A sense of déjà vu washed over them, they were sat across from each other on the small couch, like the night they told each other how they felt.

''Okay,'' she took a deep breath. ''Don't laugh, but in Oak Lake I was actually _popular._''

He raised his eye brows in disbelief. ''Really? But you're a...'' Nathan stopped himself from using the nickname he had for her, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

''Nerd,'' she laughed uneasily. ''I know. But I was best friends with the new jock, and new awesome cheerleader, Chase got along with everybody, and it turns out I did, too. Freshman year was great, I didn't go to many parties because I just didn't enjoy them. But the popular kids still talked to me, some guys even asked me out... until Damien scared them off.''

_Thank God,_ he thought with a sigh of relief. He felt the familiar _kick_ in his stomach at the thought of her with another guy, for once he was actually glad that Damien West was best friends with his girlfriend.

''I remember the first day of summer after that,'' she continued. ''Me and my dad went to the grocery store, and we were singing to some song on the radio, we were really cheesy. Then this car... it just came out of no where.'' Haley stopped as the memories clouded her mind, the tears automatically started to well up in her eyes.

She remembered the car smashing into hers. She remembered feeling the pain everywhere. She remembered how her head throbbed from the impact. She remembered how she glanced at her dad and saw the blood pouring from his head. She remembered screaming his name, but he didn't move or say anything. She remembered the pain getting too much, causing her to pass out and not wake up for another week. She remembered everything.

''Hey, hey.'' Nathan hushed, bringing her hand up to his lips and placing a couple of soft kisses on her palm. ''It's okay, you're okay.'' he said, trying to reassure himself, too. The thought of a car hitting the one that was she was inside, it made him feel sick. His blood was almost at the point of boiling, he wanted to kill whoever did this, even more than they hurt his girlfriend.

She nodded her head, the tears now visible. ''My dad died before they could even get him to the hospital. Then I slipped into a coma after hitting my head, my injuries weren't too serious... except for my knee.'' she explained. ''I injured one of the bones in it. I lost...'' one tear fell from her eye, and her voice started to break slightly. ''I lost dancing.''

''You were a dancer? Like, a real dancer?'' he asked in surprise, squeezing her hand comfortingly.

''Yeah,'' she breathed with a nod. ''I was great at it, too. But now, I'm not allowed to put pressure on it too much. It's pretty amazing that I can actually do the kids dance class. That's why it was hurting the other day.'' she paused. ''I had to do physical therapy, I could walk properly when I got to Tree Hill, but I had to train to be able to run and dance again without it hurting.''

Nathan's eyes widened. ''So... on your first day, you were still having physical therapy in Tree Hill?'' he questioned anxiously.

''Yeah, but that was so I could dance again.''

''I'm so sorry,'' he responded immediately. ''I'm such a bad person.''

Haley frowned at him in confusion. ''Why? You didn't do anything.''

''I knocked you.'' Nathan stated. ''On your first day, I knocked you. It was an accident, I swear, but I didn't help you or anything.''

_She was knocked out of her thoughts by something slamming into her side. Some one._

_Her books flew out of her hands, and fell on the floor with a _thump.

_She glanced at Mr. Slammy, and saw him not even turn and offer her help. He continued to walk his confident walk, until he stopped at his locker. Then she realised that it was the same boy from her English class. The one with the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. The one who had made her blush like an idiot. The typical jock._

''Oh,'' she realised, and then shook his off with a smile. Haley was already grateful that he had taken her mind away from the accident. It was funny, she was the one who needed comforting, but she felt the need to comfort him instead. ''Nathan, we didn't even know each other then. How could you have known that the new girl _slash_ nerd had been hit by a car three months earlier and hurt her knee?''

''I still feel guilty.'' he insisted lamely.

Haley rolled her eyes mockingly. ''Anyway, that was the moment I met Lucas, so I guess you got your comeuppance.''

''Great,'' Nathan grumbled, feeling the familiar _kick._ ''I am sorry, Hales.''

''I know,'' she smiled softly.

Nathan stayed silent then, he just fiddled with her hand which he was holding absentmindedly, before saying, ''Your mom's really brave, going through all of that on her own.''

Haley smiled proudly. ''She's amazing. Of course, she had my siblings, too. But they were probably all a mess. My mom and me are the usually the one's that are strong for everyone else who isn't. So she had to be strong, after the death of her husband, and me in a coma. It didn't look good.'' she lifted up the bangs from her forehead and revealed a small scar. ''That's where I hit my head.''

''Ouch,'' he winced. ''Does it still hurt?''

''Not really,'' she shrugged.

''I know what will cheer you up,'' Nathan announced with an excited grin. ''So now we're being honest - and I kinda forgot about this - I should tell you something. You know, if you didn't figure it out.'' he paused as she looked at him in curiosity. ''Remember Valentines Day?''

How could she not? The day she got an anonymous Candy Gram. While a small part of her was hoping that Lucas had sent it her, an even bigger part of her was hoping that it was from Nathan. Even though they were just becoming friends, she already had these intense feelings for him, even though she didn't realise she had them at the time._ Stupid Haley,_ she thought.

''Yeah,'' she nodded, her eyes widened slightly. ''Do you know who it was from?''

''Me.''

Her eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Nathan, arrogant, cocky, her almost friend sent her the Candy Gram? That Nathan was different to her boyfriend. She couldn't believe _that_ Nathan would be so sweet. Of course, this Nathan would do something this cute. She likes to think that she brought the soft side out of him. Maybe she was wrong, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

''_You?_''

Nathan rolled his eyes in annoyance. ''Sorry to disappoint ya.''

She shook her head. ''No, I'm just... surprised. Why didn't you tell me?''

He snorted, quite unattractively (even though _she_ didn't seem to think so...). ''Why would I tell you? You were hoping it was Lucas. And anyway, it was Valentine's Day, it was supposed to be a secret, that's the whole point.''

''Still,'' Haley insisted. ''You may have been given a kiss in return.''

''Really?'' _Stupid Nathan._ He cursed himself, unknowingly thinking what his girlfriend did minutes earlier. Nathan smirked with a certain glint in his eye. ''Maybe I can just redeem my kiss now?''

Haley scoffed with an eye roll, shaking her head. ''Pfft, you're too late now.'' she teased lightly, shuffling on the couch slightly self consciously under his intense, _hungry_ gaze. A small blush started to rise on her cheeks as she glared at him. ''What? Stop staring.''

Nathan started to lean towards her, knowing she wanted to kiss him just as much as he wanted to kiss her. His arms boxed her in on the couch, so he was hovering over her with his childish, playful grin on his face. ''You're my Valentine, you always have been.'' Nathan whispered hotly, inching his face closer, and closer toward hers.

She smiled against his lips as their tongues tangled together. Her whole body was tingling under his as she moved her arms and wrapped them around his neck so he would be even closer to her, (also so she could play with the hairs on the nape of his neck, something she now _loves_ doing when they make out) she knew he wanted that, too (he is a _guy_, after all).

They broke apart for breath minutes later, and she whispered breathlessly, ''I missed you.''

''You already said that,'' he chuckled, his mind still spinning from their kiss. But that wasn't new, his brain turns to mush when he's around her anyways.

''That's because I did.''

''Me too,''

_Knock. Knock... Knock. Knock. Knock. _''Open the door!'' a familiar voice shouted through the door. ''It's cold, and it's raining! _Bbrr._''

Nathan and Haley glanced out the window, it was raining, pretty badly actually.

The tutor quickly pushed her boyfriend off her and quickly ran to the door. Even though Brooke was stood on the porch, it was still raining, which meant it was probably freezing cold outside. Once she opened the door she was greeted by the sight of her new friend, who was snuggling into Haley's best friend's chest to keep warm. _So it _wasn't_ a problem for her then..._

''Tutor Girl!'' Brooke exclaimed as she barged through the door to get out of the cold. ''Took you long enough,'' she teased, walking into the living room and smirking at the sight of her friend with dishevelled hair and slightly swollen lips. When Haley walked in followed by Julian, Brooke looked at her, and saw that her clothes were creased and she had a ditsy smile on her face. ''Sorry for interrupting,'' she quipped.

''Apology not accepted,'' Nathan grumbled from the couch, before lying down on it sulkily and turning on the TV by the remote.

''Oh hush,'' she waved her hand dismissively, plopping down on the other available seat. ''We heard what happened today and thought we'd come and see Haley, but it turns out you've already made up...'' she trailed off in thought, before grinning successfully. ''Let's watch a movie instead.''

Nathan groaned audibly. ''Brooke, you don't hav-'' he effectively shut up when Haley smacked him on the back of his head. ''Ouch.'' he muttered, before sighing loudly and turning his attention back to the TV, which was just showing a commercial about meerkats.

It's not that he doesn't like Brooke, he does. She just happens to be one of the most annoying people he's ever known. Sure, his annoyance for her had died down since she's started to actually be nice to people, which is probably since she's happy with Julian, and is with him a lot. But Brooke Davis has to know everything, and he doesn't want her butting into his relationship with Haley, more than she has already, despite the fact he's thankful for the help she's given him. _And_, she's just interrupted his private time with his girlfriend.

Haley sat down on the arm of the couch that Nathan was lay on considering he'd taking all the room. ''So, what movie are we watching?''

''I know what _I_ want to see...'' Julian trailed off suggestively, sitting down next to his girlfriend.

''Darn,'' Brooke sighed dramatically. ''I bet Haley doesn't have _Mamma Mia,_ babe.''

''No worries,'' he grinned, pulling it out of his man bag (which _isn't_ a purse) and passing it to his best friend. ''I brought it.''

Nathan groaned again, more louder this time. ''You've got to be kidding,''

''C'mon, Nate.'' Haley said lightly, standing up and popping the DVD in the player. ''_Take a chance..._''

As she returned to sit down, her boyfriend grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down on the couch with him, causing her to laugh as she positioned herself in between his legs as the movie began to start while he place a soft kiss on her temple.

''At least it's not _Grease 2_, Brooke.'' Haley commented, hoping to make Brooke feel a little better about seeing another one of Julian's girly films.

''Hey, you said you liked that!''

Brooke rolled her eyes. ''Of course I said that,'' she said. ''You're my boyfriend, and you sit through all of my cheer practices just so you can take me home. I want to return the favour some how, and this film isn't _awful_, just long.''

Nathan scoffed with an eye roll. ''Julian surrounded by cheerleaders, I'm sure he doesn't mind.''

Haley gaped at him for a moment before punching his arm. ''Hey! Girlfriend, right here.''

''I didn't say _I_ would like it,'' he recovered. ''Why would I want to look at cheerleaders when I've got a beautiful girl already?''

''Nice save,'' she grumbled, fighting the smile that so desperately wanted to appear on her face as she turned to face the TV screen.

* * *

''Oh my God,'' Nathan groaned for what felt like twentieth time during the movie. ''They've been singing for like an hour, I could have gone to the bathroom, and back, _twice._''

''Stop moaning, Nate.'' Brooke snapped lightly. ''You know you like it.''

''Shush you two,'' Haley commanded. ''My favourite song is starting in a second.''

Julian laughed with his typical grin. ''Mine too,''

Haley jumped up and grabbed his hand, pulling him up from the sofa. ''Sing with me, JuJu-Bee, you do when we watch _Grease 2._'' she stated, handing him a remote control to act as a fake microphone before standing in the centre of the living room, waiting for it to start. She grinned before she started to sing, ''_It was like shooting a sitting duck... A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck..._'' she trailed off with a laugh. She wasn't sure why she had wanted to sing, this movie always just made her want to dance.

Nathan grinned at her proudly. There was no way he was actually going to get up and sing at dance, because he sucked at both. Plus, he was perfectly fine with watching her and Julian look like fools. Plus, Haley's voice always made him all _mushy_, so he was more than content with listening to her.

''_Don't go wasting your emotion. Lay all your love on me..._'' Julian sang from where the film was then up to, knowing he sounded like a complete fool, but he was with his friends, so he didn't really care.

The two best friends then continued to sing cheesily as they dance around like complete fools around the living room, while their partners laughed at their stupidity.

Haley let out a tired breath when the song was over, laughing at her mathlete best friend before going back to her previous position of cuddling with her boyfriend on the couch.

''You're crazy,'' Nathan told her with a chuckle. ''You and Julian are complete fools.''

''And proud, aren't we JuJu-Bee?''

''Yeah, I'm just not exactly _proud_ of the JuJu-Bee part.'' he grumbled with a smile.

Brooke laughed at the two best friends. ''At least I know now that Julian can't sing.'' she said. ''I thought you were choking.''

''Thanks,'' he said dryly. ''My dancing was good though, you can't deny _that_ level of talent.''

* * *

''Mr. Scott,'' a thick Australian accent rang through the office doors of _Dan Scott Motors._ ''The photos have arrived.''

''Bring them in, Andy.'' Dan Scott commanded, waving his hand as he glanced across the files in front of him. Once his assistant walked in, he looked at the thick envelope in his hands with a satisfied smile. ''Ah, I'm actually starting to like the idea of having a male assistant if you think of amazing ideas like this one.''

''Well, you've gotta win the mayor vote from the people of Tree Hill somehow, and if they see pictures of you looking like a family man then people are going to want to vote for you.'' Andy responded, tapping his temple lightly. ''You won't regret hiring me, sir. Promise.''

Dan chuckled and shook his head. ''I don't think I will, thanks Andy.''

Andy bowed his head slightly after placing the envelope of his boss' desk. ''Shout me if you need anything, sir.''

''Always do.''

When the New Zealand born man turned around, the smile immediately fell from his features. He walked out of the office and sat back down at the seat at his desk. Andy then pulled out a photograph from his pocket, the one he had stolen from the envelope, and stared at it intently. The photo was of Nathan Scott sat at the river court next to a boy with a gloomy expression on his face, as the raven haired guy tried to comfort him somehow.

Andy smiled in satisfaction as _the plan_ ran through his mind.

His _perfect_ plan.

* * *

**AN: **ANDY_:D _Ah, I _love_ him. Just to clear it up, _Dan_ was the one who organised the photographs to be taken so he looks like a good, hard working, family man. You know, just in case that wasn't clear. Anyways, I really hope you liked this, even though it felt kinda all over the place. Anyone who hasn't seen _Mamma Mia, _it's a musical full of Abba songs. Watch it, it's awesome. SONGS: IN MY VEINS by ANDREW BELLE and LAY ALL YOUR LOVE ON ME... THE MAMMA MIA VERSION. But it's originally from Abba, but I don't own any of the songs.

**mazzy - **Well, she opened up. I hope you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!:)

**C - **Thanks for reviewing! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, I hope you liked this chapter, too:-)

**goldenbabe - **Thank you for your review. Haha, Cupid Clay, huh? Well, she told him what happen, I hope you enjoyed it. Lucas told Clay because Clay is the closest person Nathan has to a best friend, and he knew Clay could help and that he should know. Brooke was in this chapter. And the chapter was all about Naley, she's not Haley or Nathan's best friend, so they wouldn't feel the need to talk to her about it like they would with Mia and Clay. Well, I'm glad you liked it. Thanks again!

Please review! And what do you think Andy's up to? **x**


	27. Chapter TwentySeven

_Yeah when my world is falling apart_  
_When there's no light_  
_To break up the dark_  
_That's when I_  
_I look at you_

''Hey, guess what I found out the other day?'' Nathan remembered as he and Haley strolled down the hallway the next morning, hand-in-hand. People were snickering and looking in their direction, some were even pointed at them as they clearly talked about the next nerd and jock couple. But Nathan and Haley just ignored them as they swung their arms between them contently as they spoke.

''What?''

''Karen and Keith are having an _affair,_'' he informed her dramatically. ''It's weird, because I don't even care. Karen and Dan deserve to be hurt like this, and Uncle Keith could have picked anyone to sleep with, it didn't have to be his sister-in-law. He deserves whatever is coming to him. Cheating is just... _wrong._''

Haley smiled at him, at least he agreed with her there. But then there was the whole Karen and Keith problem. ''Crap,'' she muttered. ''It completely slipped my mind.''

Nathan looked at her in disbelief. ''You knew that, too?''

''Kinda,'' she said innocently. ''But the day I found out was when you came to my house and told me about _your mom,_'' Haley whispered the last part, as if it would cause him any less pain. ''And I didn't want you to say anything to your dad or Karen about it in, like, the spur of the moment. In case anything happened to Lily during the whole thing. But then I completely forgot about it, I swear.''

Nathan chuckled at her clear nerves that she didn't need to have, he didn't really care. ''I'm not gonna kill you or anything, Hales. You're right, in the state I was in I probably would have went mad at my dad and Karen. _Thanks_ for not telling me, really.''

''Uh, you're welcome, I guess.''

''It's weird though, I mean, Keith's not exactly a _catch _is he?'' he wondered.

''Who knows,'' she shrugged. ''Maybe it's love.''

''And maybe _I'm_ superman,'' Nathan said sarcastically. But then he looked at her locker and come to a stop. Anger ran through his veins and his muscles tensed. Someone had spray painted _his girl's _locker, someone was setting out to hurt Haley. And he wanted to hurt them.

Haley frowned at him in amusement. ''What are you doing? You're so weird...'' she trailed off, stopping once she saw what someone wrote on her locker door. Well, actually it looked like spray paint. One word. One awful, demeaning, _offensive_ word.

_SLUT._

''Who the fuck did this?'' Nathan barked, staring at his girlfriend wide eyed. His face softened once he saw her tear filled eyes as she looked at the locker in hurt. He didn't know how to fix this for her. It was because of him. If she wasn't his girlfriend then someone wouldn't be torturing her like this. Someone had gone _too far_ this time. ''Baby, don't let this get to you. I'll clean it, promise. It'll be gone by lunch.''

''How can I not, Nathan?'' she questioned with a whisper. Haley tried to blink the tears from her eyes, but they continued to form. Why would someone want to do this to _anyone_? It was just plain cruel. And they were doing this to _her._

Nathan turned to face her and placed his hands on her neck and he stroked her cheek with the pads of his thumbs. He looked at her intently. ''Brooke is gonna find out who did this. Please don't cry.''

Haley shook her head as she continued to try and blink her tears away. ''She hasn't. I still keep getting notes. She told me to just ignore it, but it's getting worse, Nathan.''

''Ah, Haley James, I've been looking for you.'' a deep voice said as the person approached.

Nathan turned around and smiled in relief. ''Thank God, Principal Turner. You're going to sort this, right? Someone can't get away with doing this to her.'' he stated.

Principal Turner looked at him blankly, before turning to the breaking girl next to the jock. ''Haley, I need you to come to my office, please.''

''Why?'' Haley asked him harshly. She knew this wasn't Principal Turner's fault, she was just angry that he had allowed this to go on in his school. ''I don't know who did this.''

''This has nothing to do with that,'' he responded calmly. ''I just need to talk to you about something. Don't worry, your locker will be cleaned by the end of the day.''

Nathan's eyes widened, almost warningly. ''I'm not going without her,'' he said, clasping Haley's hand with his own as if making a stand. He was. ''We do things, _together._''

Principal Turner just nodded with a sigh. ''Fine, follow me.''

Those sniggers from around them continued at the two followed Principal Turner down the hallway. Nathan kept Haley's hand clasped firmly with his own as he shot daggers at who ever happened to look in their direction. He knew Haley was trying her best not to cry. In his own selfish way, he's hoping that she doesn't, he's not good with tears. But he expects her too, despite how strong she is at times. Nathan knows she's going to handle this, she just shouldn't have to. That's what gets him to him. He doesn't get why anyone would want to do this to her, she only talks to her friends anyway, so it's not like it was them. And she's nice to _everyone_, so it can't have been them either.

Once they reached his office they both sat on the chairs on the other side of the desk, his hand didn't leave hers once.

''This got handed into my office this morning,'' Principal Turner stated, placing a small object.

Haley frowned in confusion, trying to breathe deeply through the horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. ''What's that?''

The older man pressed a button on the machine and a sound came from the small device.

_''So, how much is this gonna cost me?'' _Clay Evan's amused voice asked, followed by a chuckle.

No sound followed after that, but the Principal just stared at Haley expectantly, as if asking for her comment on it.

''I tutor Clay, what has that got to do with anything?'' she questioned.

Principal Turner placed his hands together and rested his elbows against the desk, looking at her in complete seriousness. ''The person that handed this in this morning said you two then went in to the tutor centre, _laughing_, and you shut the door, and then continuous laughter was heard afterwards. Haley, sexual activity on school premises is forbidden, and if we discover you have been... selling yourself, then the school has no option but to call the police about this.''

''_WHAT?_'' Nathan exploded, standing up angrily. ''You cannot be serious about this. Who was it? Who said that?'' he demanded, wide eyed. This was not happening. It couldn't. It seemed like every time it was going good with them, something had to happen to try and knock them down. And he's not going to let it. Nathan's just hoping she won't.

''Mr. Scott, the person has asked me be kept confidential in case any trouble happens. Sit down.''

Haley placed her head in her hands, feeling like a whole ton of weight had been pressed on her shoulders. Tears spilled from her eyes and started to make their way down her cheeks. Why was someone doing this to her? ''I can't believe this.''

''As I was saying,'' Principal Turner continued. ''We have to take these allegations seriously, Haley. Sorry but you are officially suspended until further notice.''

''No,'' she objected weakly, looking up at him. ''Get Clay in here, he'll tell you I didn't do _anything_! I'm his tutor. We didn't- we didn't even laugh. It's all lies, you have to believe me.''

''Have you actually considered that this person could be lying?''

Principal Turner looked up at the jock who was marching around the room, running his hand through his hair every couple of seconds as Nathan clearly tried to process this information. ''Like I said, Mr. Scott, we have to take these allegations seriously.''

''Will this go on my record?'' Haley questioned. She just had to know if these persons lies were going to effect her future, her education, her career. And if she discovered that they did, she would completely fall apart.

''Well, that depends on if the accusations are true or not.''

''They're not,'' Nathan stated in annoyance. ''I'm her boyfriend. I _know_ her, and she would never do anything like this. She's one of the smartest people here, she's a tutor, and she's an awesome dancer. Why would she want to have sex with Clay Evan's for money?'' he asked. The thought of that made him feel sick to his stomach, but he tried to push that away. This wasn't about him, it was about Haley.

''Nathan,'' Haley whispered. ''Don't. Let's- let's just go.''

''No, I'm not letting them do this to you.''

''They already have. It's too late, they already think I did this.'' she said, wiping her tears and standing up, hoping to muster up any grace to handle just walking out of school. ''Give me your car keys, I'll see you later.''

Nathan sighed in defeat as he handed her the keys out of his pocket. ''I'm coming with you.''

Principal Turner stood up warningly. ''Nathan, if you leave the building now, you will be given detention for truancy. And I'm presuming you don't have a doctors note.''

''Stay,'' Haley whispered, the tears shining in her eyes. She stood on her tip toes and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. ''Bye, Nathan.''

''It's gonna be okay, _I promise._''

She nodded quickly, sending him a weak smile.

Then she was _gone._

* * *

Haley quickly hurried to her locker as quickly as possible to collect her remaining books that she would need to take home to complete the homework she will probably have to do if they let her back into the school after this. Once she made her way past the stares of fellow classmates, and laughs of cheerleaders, she ignored the word on her locker as she opened it. There was a small piece of paper inside, in the shape of the usual notes she gets.

_You should have listened when we told you to stay away. You got what was coming to you, loser._

She quickly wiped the small tear that had fell from her eye and placed it in her pocket as possible evidence before collecting her remaining items and stuffing them into her bag as quickly as she possibly could.

''Tutor Girl!'' Brooke hollered, hurrying over to her friend. ''I thought I was late, I'm not late, am I?''

_Well, obviously Brooke doesn't know. _''No, you're not late.'' Haley muttered hoarsely, slamming her locker door shut.

Brooke smiled slightly, recalling Haley and her boyfriend singing _Mamma Mia _songs last night. Her smile immediately faded when she saw the word _SLUT _written on her Tutor Girl's locker, that's when she noticed Haley's tear filled, red rimmed eyes. ''Haley, what happened?''

Haley pulled the note out of her pocket and handed it to her best friend's girlfriend. ''They haven't stopped, Brooke. And _now_, apparently, I'm a hooker.''

''Wait- what?''

''Someone's recording something where Clay's asking how much he has to pay me, and they're saying that they heard noises from the tutor centre, now the school have to investigate if people pay me for sex or not.'' she explained tiredly, running a hand through her hair.

It felt like everything was crumbling, and Haley was frantically searching for pieces to put it all back together again. She just can't handle all of this. These lies, this hatred, this cruelty. So she's dealing it with the best way she can, the way she's dealt with every obstacle. With a fake a smile plastered on her face. ''I have to go, Brooke.''

And she didn't allow her friend to answer, she just ran back down the hallway. Haley needed to see the person who would always feel better, even though they can't possibly help her. But this person has always been there for her, and she misses him terribly. That doesn't mean he can't cheer her up slightly now.

Jimmy James.

* * *

''Nathan!'' Clay yelled, yanking his friend's arm and shoving him down on the lunch table. ''You need to _calm down._''

Nathan stood up again, but his team mate placed his hands on his shoulders, holding him back forcefully. ''Let me go.'' he seethed, trying to push past the surprisingly quite buff Clay. ''You didn't hear what he was saying about her. I'm gonna kill him.'' Nathan swore, trying to push past him, eyes set on the smirking senior who was now walking away after making a comment about the claims made about Haley James this morning.

''You think she would want you to do this? You're making it worse.''

''It doesn't even matter, they don't even believe you!'' he exclaimed.

''Because they know we're friends,'' Clay explained. ''They think I'm trying to cover for you. This means they're going to ask the others, too. They know about her financial situation, they know that she has four jobs, they'll think she's desperate. Me saying it's not true isn't going to fix it.''

Nathan ran a frustrated hand through his hair. ''What are we gonna do, man?''

Clay smiled slightly. ''We're gonna find out who did this.''

The two boys finally sat down silently, both trying to think of ways of how to figure out who did this. As they sat deep in thought, more people started to arrive. First Peyton did, but she focussed on the drawing in front of her. Tim followed with a bounce, already stuffing his face with food when he sat down. Brooke, Julian and Mia then took a seat, looking at Nathan for any sign of help. Finally, Lucas arrived, taking a seat next to Peyton with a grin.

''Nathan, what are we gonna do?'' Mia asked him, a hint of desperation in her voice. ''I have to go and talk to the Principal during next period.''

''Tell the truth,'' he instructed. ''And everyone else listen to everyone's conversations, try and find out who did this, especially you Brooke.''

Brooke nodded. ''I'll listen to the cheerleaders.''

''Well, they _are_ the bitchy ones.'' Tim pointed out, earning a slap on the back of the head by Peyton. ''No, I mean I've heard them saying stuff about Haley and about her and Nathan. I tried to tell them to stop, but they wouldn't listen. Bevin said she would have a word, but I don't think it helped.''

''Okay, so we watch out for the cheerleaders especially.'' Lucas stated. ''We could like scope a group of them each.''

Peyton nodded. ''Good idea, Luke.''

''Right,'' Nathan smiled for the first time since he and his girlfriend arrived at her locker. ''Tim, you listen out for Bevin and Millie, we all know that's, like, your dream. Lucas and Peyton, you look out for Theresa, Anna and Claire. Mia, listen to Kylie. Brooke, listen to Alex and Carrie, they're the worst. And Julian and Clay, you try and listen out for Jules and Gigi.''

''And what are _you_ gonna do?'' Julian questioned curiously.

''I'm calling Rachel,'' he stated, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. He looked for the number Rachel had given him at paintball just in case anything happened to Haley and she wasn't informed, he pressed the _call_ button and held the cell up to his ear. Three _rings_ were heard until they stopped. ''Hello, Rachel?''

''_Hello? Who's this? I swear if it's Keller again..._'' she trailed off in frustration.

''Uh, no, It's Nathan. Haley's boyfriend.'' Nathan said, slightly proud.

''_Oh, hey. What's up?_''

Nathan ran an anxious hand through his hair. ''Um, something kinda happened...''

* * *

Julian glanced at his girlfriend for the tenth time in fifteen minutes. Luckily, they were in the same calculus, along with Lucas and Peyton (who happen to sit right in front of them) and Brooke had moved her seat so she was sat next to him. Usually she wrote notes to him, or the whispered to each other all lesson because he knew the work anyway and he would give her the answers. But now she was silent, she was even looking at the writing on the board which the teacher had written.

''Babe, you okay?'' he whispered.

Brooke jumped slightly in surprise before smiling warmly at Julian. ''Yeah, I'm just thinking.''

''About Haley?''

''Yeah,'' she nodded. ''You know like Dim said that the cheerleaders had been saying things?'' Brooke didn't give him a chance to answer, she just continued. ''Well I just had gym, and I heard a group of them saying things about wanting to _help Nathan out. _I think we can figure out who did it.''

Julian grinned and leaned forward, he tapped Peyton's shoulder with his pencil. The curly haired blonde turned around, which meant Lucas did, too. They both looked at the cheerleader and mathlete questioningly.

''We need help figuring out who did it. Brooke thinks it's the cheerleaders, have Claire, Theresa or Claire said anything?''

''Uh,'' Peyton and Lucas glanced at each other. ''We haven't really heard anything. But we did see those girls, crap, what are their names? Urn, brown hair, smiley.'' Peyton described, searching for the names in her mind. ''They kept laughing and whispering about something, I'm not sure what, though.''

Brooke gasped when the realisation dawned on her. ''Oh my God! I know who it was. It was _them!_''

''Miss. Davis! Quiet down, save your cheers for cheer practice.'' the teacher barked.

''Sorry,'' she said sheepishly, before grinning at her friends. ''I've got the perfect way to get them, we could probably get them by the end of the day.''

''Who?'' Julian frowned in confusion. He honestly thought his girlfriend was actually crazy, one minute she was as quiet as a mouse, the next she was talking about getting revenge on people and not actually saying who they were.

Brooke rolled her eyes teasingly. ''How can you not figure it out?''

* * *

''Guys, what is wrong with you two today?'' Damien chuckled at his friends at lunch, shoving another fork full of food in his mouth and chewing on it eagerly. He's noticed that Rachel's been particularly quiet since the start of lunch, and Chase has, too. ''Did Mia dump you, Chase?''

''No,'' he denied immediately, looking back down at his food. Mia has barely been talking to him today, which is weird because she normally texts him all the time in school, and he texts her. She's not replied to some of his texts. And as over possessive as it sounds, he's scared. Maybe the long distance thing was getting to them after all.

Rachel didn't say anything, she just grabbed her phone and pretended to text. That was the problem, when Nathan called her explained everything, but said that they couldn't come until after school because there would be no where for them to go, and Haley would be mad. Nathan was letting them stay in his beach house when they arrived, but they couldn't get the keys until after school. The only thing was that she couldn't tell Damien and Chase yet, because they would immediately drive down to Tree Hill if something bad happened to Haley.

So she just looked at him and muttered, ''Nothing's wrong, freak.''

* * *

''_Would Nathan Scott please report to Principal Turner's office._'' the high pitched voice rang from the school speakers.

Nathan groaned. He was hoping to actually get out of school today and see Haley, to make sure she was okay. But he couldn't do that if he couldn't even leave when the bell sounded, which it already had done. Plus, he had to go and get the beach house set up for Rachel and Damien, while Chase was staying at Mia's. They would probably be here in about an hour, so he had to hurry.

He walked into Principal Turner's office (with out knocking. Yes, what a _rebel._) and took a seat across from the older man. Nathan crossed his arms over his chest impatiently. ''You wanted to see me.''

''Yes, I've spoken to Clay, and some of Haley's friends, and some of the people who she used to tutor.'' he said. ''Nathan, you must understand that this is procedure, I don't like doing this. I'm hoping she's innocent.''

''_She is._'' Nathan insisted with a sigh, knowing that it wasn't exactly going to help things right now. ''Okay, what do you want to talk to me about?''

''Okay, how long have you been dating Haley?''

''Since Sunday,'' he answered. ''But we've been friends since she started tutoring me.''

Principal Turner nodded, writing something down on a piece of paper. ''Have you ever given Haley any money besides tutoring fees?''

Nathan shook his head, slightly disgusted. ''I've bought her a couple of drinks sometimes, that's it. I'm her _boyfriend_,'' he stressed. ''Of course I'm gonna do that. I like taking care of her.''

''Why does she need taking care of?'' he inquired.

''Her dad died, she's raising money for college.'' Nathan answered simply. ''And _no_, that doesn't mean she's gonna sell herself. She tutors, does a dance class, works at the café and the music store. She's gonna make enough if she keeps working for the next couple of months.''

Principal Turner sensed the growing temper in the young boys tone, so he lifted his hands up in defence. ''Nathan, I know these questions are personal, but they're helping with this investigation. I know they can be quite personal, and quite uncomfortable, but the quicker you answer them the quicker you get to leave. And the quicker we find out if what this person said about Miss. James is true or not.''

''But it's _not,_''

''Well, do you know if she's had any previous boyfriends?''

Nathan shook his head. ''No, she's more focussed on school and work,'' _Thank God. _''But then I convinced her to go out with me.''

Principal Turner raised a questionable eyebrow. ''How did you convince her? Money?''

Nathan stood up, his fist even clenched into a tight fist, he actually wanted to punch his Principal right there, but then a voice popped into his mind, holding him in place.

_''You think she would want you to do this? You're making it worse.''_

No, of course Haley wouldn't want him to do this. Nathan would definitely get kicked out of school, maybe even get thrown into jail for assault. But right now, he didn't really care, because this man was being disrespectful about his girlfriend, he was implying things that couldn't possibly ever be true. And Nathan wanted to hurt him.

But he took a deep breath, and muttered, ''We went to the movies,''

Then he quickly hurried out the room, before he actually _did_ punch Principal Turner.

* * *

''Daddy, have you ever had people spread lies about you?'' Haley asked aloud. She was currently at the graveyard, lay on the bench and looking up at the clear blue sky. No one was really around, so she could talk as much as she wanted. But it's not like she's the only one who talks to the gravestones, everyone does it. She just doesn't want random people listening to her talk to her father at the place she feels closest to him.

''Well, I guess you can probably see what's happening. Julian said that you're watching over me, and Nathan and mom said that you would have been proud at me for singing at TRIC. I hope you were.'' she said softly, feeling the familiar ache in her heart over the things in her life her father is currently missing, the good and the bad. ''So you know I didn't do it, right? Nathan said he's gonna fix it, but I don't think he can. He's just trying to be brave for us. I told mom, she believed me, she called the school. It didn't really help. Nathan's been texting, he's been letting me know what's going on, all of my friends have a plan to find out who did it.

''I wonder what you think of him, anyway. I hope you like him, Daddy. Because I do, a lot. He's looking after me, and I don't even think he realises it. I told him about you, and about the accident. I didn't cry as much when I told him, he made me feel better.'' she said, squeezing her eyes wide shut praying that he would just appear and give her the boy lecture he's given her sisters years before.

He didn't.

* * *

Damien pressed his foot on the gas pedal, making the car go a little faster. His fists were clenched tightly around the steering wheel as he tried to think of the quickest route to Tree Hill, North Carolina in his head. He didn't know all the facts, Rachel had simply said _we need to go to Tree Hill, something's happened to Haley. _And they had grabbed their stuff and left. But Damien presumed Nathan Scott had something to do with it. Man, he couldn't wait to kick his ass.

''West, slow down.'' Rachel told him nervously from the backseat. ''She's fine, she just needs our help, that's all.''

''Well, you should have told me. I have a right to know, Rach.''

''I'm sorry,'' she said softly. ''But I didn't want you to freak out.''

Chase snorted. ''That worked out well.''

Damien glared at him. ''Has Mia said anything to you about it?''

''No, that's probably why she's not been speaking to me,'' he realised. ''At least we're still speaking.''

''Don't you even care about Haley? All you go on about is your girlfriend.'' Damien snapped, pressing on the gas pedal again. ''She's our best friend, this is serious.''

''I've known her longer than any of you,'' Chase insisted, surprising them with the harshness of his tone. ''I just know that she's a strong person. Yes, she may need us, too. But she already has Mia, Julian, Brooke, _Nathan._ It's not like she's on her own, and I'm thankful for that right now. So yeah, of course I care. I just believe that she can get through whatever is bothering her.''

''He has a point,'' Rachel spoke up. ''Slow down a little, Damien, _please._''

So he did, because the weakness in her voice was making his chest ache for some reason. But then when he glanced at the rear view mirror and saw her pretty face, his heart rate sped right up. _Strange_, he mused.

* * *

Marvin McFadden, Tree Hill High's tech guy (who also likes to perform at the karaoke nights at TRIC) strolled over to the four friends at the back of the gym, holding a device in his hand, smaller than the one Principal Turner had on his desk earlier. ''Hey, I got it.'' he announced.

Brooke grinned in excitement. ''Mouth, you're the best.''

''Thanks for this, man.'' Lucas said, slapping his on the shoulder affectionately. ''So, how do we work this?''

''Well, have you got any pockets in your cheer uniform, Brooke?''

''Uh, I have a small one in the back of my skirt, will that work?'' she questioned, inspecting the back of her skirt with her hands. ''It will probably fit in there.''

Mouth held the small device up. ''It's small, but you can hear everything, I promise. It'll be able to pick up their voices.''

Julian took the tiny recorder from Mouth. ''Brooke, turn around,'' he instructed. Once she did so he placed it in the pocket in her cheerleading skirt, then flattened it down to make it look less noticeable.

''Any excuse to touch her ass, hey Julian?'' Lucas teased, crossing his arms over his chest with a smirk.

''I'm not complaining.''

Julian grinned. ''See? She's not complaining.''

Brooke giggled at her boyfriend before closing her eyes and taking a big, nervous deep breath, preparing herself for what's about to happen.

''You still wanna go through with this, B. Davis?'' Peyton asked, looking at her in slight concern. She knew that this could go wrong quite easily, so a lot was currently on Brooke's shoulders, and she couldn't help but be scared for her friend.

The head cheerleader nodded, smiling at the four people around her brightly. ''Yeah, Alex is gonna pay. Her and her bitch, Carrie aren't gonna know what hit them.''

* * *

**AN: **Ah! So now we know, it was _Alex,_ and Carrie's her best friend assistant. I hope you liked the angry Nathan-ness, and Brulian are just adorable to write. Fingers crossed fanfiction keeps working and let's be post(yn). SONG: WHEN I LOOK AT YOU - MILEY CYRUS. I don't like the original, but the covers are awesome, you should check them out.

**mazzy - **Thanks for reviewing! I know, I watched a little of it, but it was so sunny this weekend that I didn't really want to miss it. _Meh,_ I have it on DVD anyway. Did you watch it? Was it your first time? What did you think? Ha ha, sorry. Thanks again!

**cuteyfruity - **Sorry I couldn't send you a preview, my internet went all weird and you haven't been on MSN. I've missed you, girly! Anyway, thanks for your review_s, _I really enjoyed reading them:-)

Please review! **x**


	28. Chapter TwentyEight

_Feels like I'm running with my high heels on_  
_And they're chasing us waiting for it to all go wrong_  
_You're my umbrella against their sticks and stones  
As long as we keep smiling they'll never know  
Put your brave face on_

_Knock. Knock._

Brooke poked her head into Principal Turner's office. He was stuffing files into his briefcase, preparing to leave for the day and return home to his wife and children. But to her, this was more important, so she grabbed her boyfriend's arm and stumbled into the office, her way of making a dramatic entrance. ''Principal Turner, I know who spray painted Haley James' locker.'' she announced, adding a fake breathless pant.

Julian nodded. ''Yeah, we have evidence.''

''Miss. Davis, Mr. Baker, I realise you're only trying to help your friend. But you can't go around accusing other students...''

''We have proof!'' she exclaimed. ''We just need you to listen.''

Julian lifted up the small device and pressed the _play_ button.

**_Flashback-_**

''Hey girlies,'' Brooke greeted the two girls cheerily at the beginning of cheer practice. ''Have you heard about Haley James? God, what a slut.''

Alex looked at her in confusion, glancing at Carrie warily. ''I thought you guys were friends?''

Brooke shrugged. ''I just wanted to get closer to Julian. She's his best friend, so I figured I could get closer to him by becoming friends with her.'' she lied. ''I swear, if I found out who told the Principal, I'd consider letting them go on top of the pyramid.''

Carrie grinned. _Maybe Nathan would notice me up there..._ ''Really?''

''Oh, yeah,'' she nodded.

''But you guys are friends,'' Alex insisted, still cautious of her fellow cheerleader. ''Wouldn't Julian be mad if he found out you wanted this to happen to her?''

''But he won't find out,'' Brooke said. ''Anyway, this is for Nathan. He deserved to know how bad she was.'' she sighed slightly, knowing that she needed to up her game if she was going to get a confession. ''You know, I always thought he was into cheerleaders... And brunettes. Yeah, that's what he told me, a couple of weeks ago, actually.''

The two girls both tried to fight the smiles on their faces, yet still quite unsure of Brooke's motives.

''How come he's not dating you then?''

''Apparently I wasn't hot enough,'' she sighed dramatically. ''But you two, wow you guys are smokin'. I reckon he'd probably give you two a shot.''

''But Nathan doesn't think Haley's like that,'' Carrie stated. ''Why would he wanna be with us if he thinks she's Miss. Innocent?''

''She didn't do it,'' Brooke objected. ''I know she didn't, but it's good that she's been framed for it.''

Alex frowned. ''But you called her a slut?''

Brooke's eyes widened, getting into a slight panic. _Breathe, Brooke. Breathe. You can do this._ ''Yeah, haven't you heard? She dated loads of guys in her old school. Nathan shouldn't date someone like that. You two, on the other hand, are innocent.''

Carrie smiled. ''She did?''

''Yeah, you didn't know? I'm actually surprised Julian didn't have sex with her, she offers it around that much. I guess that's why I'm scared in case she gets jealous and tries it on with him. That's why I wanna know who did this, I need their help to make sure she stays out of Tree Hill High. I'd be so grateful to them, they'd become popular before they even had chance to blink.''

''It was us!'' Alex blurted out. ''We recorded it. We wrote the notes in her locker. We lied to the Principal.''

''Yeah, it was us.'' Carrie nodded. ''What do you need help with? We can make sure she's out of the school for good. No one can resist Alex's innocence.''

Brooke smiled widely, trying not to blow her cover. The two could easily grab the device, despite the follow cheerleaders stretching only metres away, they could kick her ass. ''Why don't I call you? I need to start practice, and I need to go to the bathroom first.''

''Okay,'' they both jumped slightly in excitement. ''Later Brooke. Don't tell anyone.''

''Oh, I won't.'' she lied. Quickly skipping out of the gym and out of the doors, where Julian was waiting for her. Lucas had left, while Peyton was in the gym on standby in case anything went wrong. She jumped into his arms with a squeal. ''I did it!''

Julian grinned. ''You did? I knew you could do it, baby.'' he hugged her tightly. ''I'm so proud of you.''

Brooke squeezed him tightly back, feeling warm from his body pressed onto hers. ''Thanks for believing in me.''

''Anytime, Brooke Davis.'' he said, placing her back on the ground before taking her hand. ''C'mon, we have to go and show Turner. Quick, before he leaves.''

Then the two proceeded to run towards the main building.

**_Flashback over-_**

''It was them, Alex and Carrie. They set Haley up. Please, Principal Turner, you have to believe us. All the stuff I said about Haley, I lied, I just needed them to confess.''

Principal Turner stared at the two of them for a moment, letting the words sink into his mind. ''Thank you for bringing this to me. I'll take it to the school board.''

* * *

Nathan frowned in confusion when he thought he saw Brooke drag Julian into the Principal's office, but he shook his head from those thoughts and made his way towards the doorway which leads to the school car park where Brooke's car was. She had said he could use that to go home in, and she would just ride with her boyfriend.

He had been hoping to be with Haley right now, but Whitey had approached him earlier after hearing the teacher's gossiping in the staffroom. Nathan had filled him in on the details, and the old coach promised to have a word with Turner about it.

So Nathan quickly jogged down the hallway and climbed into the blue convertible, _nice..._ he thought sarcastically as he started the engine. Seven minutes later he arrived at Haley's house (which usually was a _ten_ minute journey. He _may_ have speeded, just a little.) as soon as he stopped the car, Nathan ran down the pathway, up the porch steps and knocked on the door eagerly.

''Ah, Nathan,'' Lydia breathed in relief once she opened the door. ''Are you looking for Haley?''

Nathan nodded, his face falling slightly. Slightly, that's because he wasn't exactly_ happy _in the first place. ''She's not here?''

Lydia shook her head. ''She went just said she needed to go for a drive,'' she informed him. ''She's been gone for a couple of hours.''

Nathan had a nervous, slightly shaky, hand through his hair. ''Uh, I'll go and look for her.'' he said quickly, before hurrying back down the pathway and into Brooke's car.

He drove to the café first, nope. Then the music store, Max was there, but no Haley. Kerlow centre, closed. She wasn't even at the docks. Nathan was definitely beyond worried right now. He shouldn't have been surprised she wasn't home, when things become tough the last thing you want to do is sit around a house. But the only problem was that he had no clue where she possibly could be.

As he walked back to the car, he pulled out his phone to call Rachel, she would probably know where his girlfriend was. But as he looked down at the screen, he felt something bump into his shoulder. When he looked up, he realise it was someone. It was a man, with medium brown hair. He had a slight tan, and when he looked at Nathan, he was _smiling._

''Uh, sorry, man.'' Nathan muttered, looking at the man strangely. ''I wasn't looking where I was going.''

The man shook his head, muttering something incoherently under his breath, his smile not faltering; it even went a little wider. ''No worries,'' he said, that's when Nathan realised he had an Australian accent. ''Have a good day.''

''Um, thanks.'' he said quickly, and started to walk away from the strange man.

Nathan climbed inside of Brooke's car and pressed the _call_ button before bringing the cell to his ear.

''_Hello, Nathan? What is it?_'' she asked immediately.

''I can't find Haley,'' he said, not bothering with _hello's_. ''I've went to her house, where she works, the docks. I can't find her. Do you have any idea where she might be?''

''_When I couldn't find her last time she was at the cemetery, you could try there._''

Relief washed through him instantly, even a small smile broke upon his face. ''Thanks. Uh, so when you get to the beach houses, mine's number five. How long are you guys gonna be there?''

Rachel laughed slightly. ''_Well, we switched driver's and now Chase is driving, so we'll probably be about half an hour, I'm not really sure yet._''

''Okay,'' he nodded, despite the fact she can't see him. ''The key's under the mat. See you soon.''

''_Bye._''

Nathan stuffed his phone back in his pocket and started the engine for what felt like the tenth time and headed towards the road which lead to the cemetery. He sighed, this really wasn't how he planned on meeting Jimmy James for the first time.

* * *

''Chase, could you drive any slower?'' Damien groaned from his place at the back seat. He was not happy about the changing of driver's, and he especially wasn't happy about being moved to the back seat. ''Are we almost there yet?''

''Shut your mouth, West.'' Chase snapped. ''You asked me that, like, five minutes ago.''

''Really? It seems like longer because you drive slower than my grandma, and she's eighty. We could be there by now. Just stop the car, I'll drive. We'll be there in no time.''

Rachel and Chase's eyes widened in fear for their lives. ''No!'' they both exclaimed.

Damien sighed, rolling his eyes before looking at Rachel through the rear view mirror. ''Hey, Rach?'' he asked. ''Who called you at the gas station before?''

''It was Nathan, he was giving me directions to the beach house.'' she informed him, purposely missing out the information about nobody knowing Haley's ware bouts, knowing that Damien would freak. But she allowed a smile to form on her face because _he cared_ about who was calling her.

Chase grinned. ''Yeah, we have to pick up Mia on the way. I've not saw her since Saturday.''

''Yeah, let's stop by for some snack while we're at it,'' Damien grumbled. ''I thought we were here for Haley.''

''You know, that's actually not a bad idea.''

* * *

Nathan parked the convertible near the gates of the cemetery, he noticed his black SUV parked nearby. A smile formed on his face, realising she was actually here. He climbed out of the car, making a mental note to give Brooke some money for all the gas he's used trying to find his girlfriend, and walked through the gate. He shuddered unintentionally, he's never really been to a grave yard before, but the thought of being surrounded by dead people just creeps him out. But he shook his head from those thoughts and took a deep breath, this is for Haley.

He noticed a gravestone, _Camilla Durham._ Nathan then realised that this was probably why Haley and Whitey were so close, they had both experienced a similar heart wrenching loss.

Nathan looked around, and spotted a bench, he also noticed a figure lay on it. As he got closer, his heart started to beat a little faster. It was Haley, fast asleep on the wooden bench. Her eyes were puffy, still slightly red. It seemed like she had cried to hard she had fell asleep from exhaustion.

So he picked her up gently, kissing her forehead lightly before walking back towards his car. Once they reached it he placed her inside, hoping she was comfortable in this small car. He fastened her seatbelt and climbed into the driver's seat, before heading towards the beach house.

Once they arrived, he glanced at her and saw her eyes start to open. She frowned in confusion and groaned when her body started to ache from her position. Her eyes then met his, and her lips curved up into a sleepy smile. ''Hey,'' she said groggily. ''Where are we?''

''At my beach house,'' he answered, grinning back at her. ''I thought we could relax here.''

''This isn't your car,'' she stated, looking around inside. ''It's Brooke's.''

''Well done,'' Nathan said teasingly. ''You borrowed mine, remember?''

''Crap, I left it at the cemetery, sorry. Is that where you found me? Did I fall asleep?''

Nathan nodded. ''You wanna go inside?''

''Yeah,'' she blushed slightly, climbing out of the car slowly, still waking herself up. The two of them walked inside the beach house after Nathan unlocked the door and entered the living room.

Nathan glanced at her in concern. She was only wearing a t-shirt and jeans, and it was very windy considering it was mid March. It was clear she was cold. Even _he_ was cold and he had a jacket on. So he asked her, ''Do you want some clothes? I still have that _23_ shirt you wore.''

_Haley smiled slightly and nodded. ''Yeah, did you find me some clothes?''_

_''Um, not exactly. My Mom only has business suites up there, it's like the only thing she owns. So I got you this.'' he through a t-shirt to her, which she surprisingly caught._

_Haley unfolded it and looked at the t-shirt. It was polo and a pretty light blue colour; it had a medium sized 23 at the right of the chest. It was clearly big on her, but wouldn't look too ridiculous if she wore it. ''Seriously?''_

_''It was mine last year, it's clean, I promise. I ordered it on The Raven's website but it was a way too small and couldn't be bothered sending it back, so I just shoved it in my wardrobe. You can just wear it over your jeans, no one will notice.''_

Haley smiled at the memory. Despite the fact he ignored her the day before, or they couldn't even be seen in public together, it seemed easier then with them. Now there were liars, heart conditions, enemies. Even though they were secretly pining for each other, it was so much better for them back then. Not that she doesn't love kissing him, or the feel of his skin on hers. It just sucks how it feels like the universe is trying to tear them apart.

But she wasn't going to let it.

''Sure,'' she nodded.

''Can I get you anything to cheer you up? I don't know. Mac and Cheese? I can go to Karen's.'' Nathan offered, sitting next to her on the couch for a second.

Haley shook her head. ''I'm not hungry,'' she said. ''But can I go on your laptop?''

Nathan looked at her strangely for a second, deciding not to question it. ''Yeah. Mine's not here, but you can go on Luke's, he doesn't really use the one here, he has another one at home.'' he explained before placing a soft kiss on her cheek. ''I'll be back in a sec, I'll get you some pants, too, you don't look too comfy.''

''Thank you,'' she said sincerely. ''For everything, being here, helping me.''

''Anytime,'' he winked. ''I got your back, Haley James.''

Haley grinned, for the first time in hours. That's not really surprising though, he always happens to make her smile, even in the crummiest situations. ''I've got yours, too.''

* * *

Chase let out a wolf whistle when they pulled up at the beach house. ''Damn, that's a nice house.''

Mia giggled as she opened the car door to climb out. ''This is just his beach house, you should see his normal house.''

''Rachel's is better,'' Damien grumbled, already started to walk down the driveway. ''Hers has a pool.''

Rachel grinned at him in response. There he was, _always_ defending her, even when she didn't need it. Even though she knew he was trying to make himself sound better than his rival, it still made her heart tingle.

''But he has the sea,'' Chase pointed out, taking Mia's hand as they strolled down the driveway.

Once they reached the door they realised it was already open, so they walked inside and entered the living room. The four of them were greeted by the site of Nathan and Haley, a blanket wrapped around them as they cuddled on the couch with the laptop placed on one of her laps. They were watching something, but it looked more like the Scott boy was looking at the girl next to him more than the screen.

''Surprise,'' Mia sang, skipping over to the couch they were sat on.

Haley's face broke out into a wide smile as she noticed four of her best friends stood in the living room awkwardly, yet she was too comfortable to get up. ''What are you guys doing here?'' she asked, quickly pressing pause on the show her and her boyfriend were watching online.

''Nathan called us,'' Rachel explained. ''He told me what happened.''

''You did?'' she asked, turning to him.

Nathan nodded, smiling at her warmly. ''You need them, as much as you deny it.''

Haley took his face in her hands and kissed his lips softly, not wanting to put on a show in front of her best friends. ''Thank you.''

Damien coughed awkwardly, walking over to the couch and placing a kiss on her cheek. ''Hey James.''

The other three best friends did the same before settling down back on the other sofa's, getting comfortable. Mia sat on Chase's lap while he wrapped his arms around her contently. While Damien and Rachel sat down next to each other, and he wrapped his arm casually around her shoulder. It just seemed to _fit_ with those two.

''What are you two watching?'' Chase asked curiously, seeing Haley look at the screen once pressing _play_ again. He could hear the voices, he just couldn't place them with a particular show.

Haley didn't seem to hear, so Nathan answered. ''Some show with slushies, they keep singing, too.''

''_Glee?_'' Rachel asked incredulously.

''You're watching Glee? Dude, that's lame.''

Nathan glanced at Haley, seeing her smile at something a character what saying, still not listening to what the others were saying. He looked back at his rival and said softly, ''She's _smiling._ That makes it worth it right now.''

Damien couldn't find an insult to say back, because it gave him a glimpse of how much the Raven's star cared for his best friend. He realised that obviously whatever was wrong with Haley had nothing to do with Nathan, because he was the one who was trying the hardest to make her feel better. So he just nodded.

_Ring. Ring._

Nathan pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and glanced at the caller ID before answering. ''Hey Brooke, what's up?''

''_We fixed it... we think._'' she announced instantly.

''What? How?'' he asked, a grin forming on his face in delight, causing Haley to glance at him in confusion.

''_Where are you right now?_''

Nathan shook his head in confusion. ''Beach house, why?''

''_We'll be right there, we'll explain everything then. Who's with you?_''

''Haley, Mia, Chase, Rachel and Damien.'' he answered, still slightly freaked out.

''_Okay, we're with Leyton, too. We'll be there soon._''

Before Nathan had chance to respond, Brooke hung up the phone. He shook his head with a smile, looking at his girlfriend. ''Brooke said she fixed it, I don't really know what that means.'' he laughed slightly. ''And who the hell is _Leyton_?''

Haley smiled, recalling the part in Lucas' notebook about _Penny_. ''Lucas and Peyton.'' she answered. ''And what do you mean, she fixed it?''

''I don't know,'' he shrugged. ''But she said they'll be here soon, and then we can find out.''

* * *

''We're here,'' Brooke said in a sing-song voice, skipping into the beach house living room ten minutes later, pulling Julian by the hand. Peyton and Lucas followed them behind, both smiling brightly.

Haley's eyes whipped to them as the new arrivals sat down, except Brooke, she just stood in the middle for dramatic effect.

''What happened?'' Haley asked, sitting up a little and setting the laptop down at the coffee table.

Damien frowned in confusion. ''Will someone tell _me_ what the hell is going on?'' he asked, glaring at Chase and Rachel, who seemed like they knew what had happened today involving their best friend, but decided not to tell him about it. Apparently, Mia had caved and told Chase, who had filled Rachel in.

Brooke ignored him and looked at Nathan and Haley sat together on the couch. The sight of it made her smile widen. ''It was Alex and Carrie.''

All of the previously uninformed people in the room's eyes widened, except Damien who didn't have a clue what was going on.

''Why? What reason would _they_ have for telling the Principal she's a prostitute?'' Mia questioned with a confused from.

''Wait- what?''

Brooke chose not to answer Damien again. ''They wanted Nathan. They're total psychos, but we recorded a confession and took in to Turner. He said he's going to contact the school board about it.'' she glanced at Julian, as a silent _thank you_ for helping her with this, even though it wasn't needed. ''So we have to wait until Monday.''

Rachel snorted. ''Tomorrow's _Friday_, Sherlock.''

''We have teacher's workshop tomorrow,'' Peyton informed her with a glare. ''_Sherlock._''

The Oak Lake cheerleader smirked at the feisty girl. ''I'm Rachel.''

Peyton nodded. ''Peyton.'' she replied curtly.

''Whoa, hold up.'' Nathan paused, lifting his hands up for attention. ''We're going completely off track here. _You_ recorded it? They were caught? You told Turner? He knows the truth?'' he asked Brooke, looking at her wide eyed, his lips curving up into a smile.

A small blush rose of Brooke's cheeks, so she shrugged in embarrassment, which was completely out of character for her. ''Well,'' she mumbled. ''Julian helped, too.''

Haley's mouth hung open in shock, before it broke out into a huge, breathtaking smile. She jumped off the couch and pulled Brooke into her arms, squeezing her tight. ''Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!'' she squealed, feeling happy tears spring to her eyes. ''Thank you _so much._''

As Mia quietly filled Damien in on what went on, Haley continued to offer huge hugs to Julian, Peyton and Lucas for their involvement in Carrie and Alex's confession.

Nathan grabbed her hand, pulling her back down onto his lap. ''I told you it would be okay.''

''You were right,'' she whispered softly, turning her face to his and kissing his lips. The kiss was deeper than the ones they had shared today, she started to play with the hairs on the nape of his neck (which was becoming a habit) as he kissed her back just as eagerly.

Rachel immediately pressed her hands over Damien's mouth forcefully, stopping him from objecting or breaking up the cute moment between the newest couple of their little group (that's if Lucas and Peyton haven't started dating again, but Damien doesn't really know them well enough to ask...).

''I don't get why you don't like them so much,'' Brooke commented. ''He makes Haley happy, and Nathan's not a bad guy.''

Damien rolled his eyes, still with his best friend's hands pressed firmly onto his mouth.

When Nathan and Haley broke apart they rested their foreheads against each other's breathlessly. They both grinned at each other widely, before she leaned into his side, snuggling into his warm body while he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, bringing her even closer as they rejoined the conversation, _thinking_ that their little moment had been private.

It turns out it wasn't.

''You guys are _so cute,_'' Brooke and Rachel both gushed simultaneously.

The boys just looked at the two in confusion, what was _cute_ about it?

''Anyway...'' Haley trailed off, changing the subject as she felt how warm her cheeks were in embarrassment. ''I wanna celebrate.'' she stated, bringing her hands together with a _clap._

''There's alcohol in the kitchen,'' Nathan told her with a smirk, knowing she wouldn't go and get some. He knows she's not really into parties, or drinking, even though she's with her closest friends.

Brooke and Rachel immediately shot up, heading for the kitchen, Damien following them close behind. They all retreated with a, ''_Woop! Woop!_''

Lucas jerked his thumb to the place they had just gone. ''Is Rachel dating that guy?''

Peyton's eyes widened slightly, but she composed herself quickly, choosing to pick the nail polish from her fingernails viciously instead.

''Nope,'' Chase stated, popping on the 'p'.

''Oh, that's right. You _hit on her,_'' Haley taunted with a laugh. ''And she rejected you.''

''So that's the second girl to reject you. Wow, you're losing your touch, Luke.''

Lucas glared at his brother. ''Shut up,'' he muttered. ''So this guy's not gonna be mad, is he?''

''Maybe,'' Haley shrugged. ''He was mad at guys that hit on me.''

''So he's mad at Nathan then?'' Lucas asked, turning the tables around now, so Nathan was the one being teased instead. Hey, it's what big brother's do.

''He's hated Nathan for years, this has just made it _slightly_ worse.''

Julian raised his eyebrows. ''You guys gonna fight or something?''

''No,'' Haley answered for her boyfriend. ''They're not gonna be fighting.''

Nathan rolled his eyes with a sigh. He probably wouldn't fight with Damien, that didn't mean that he wouldn't taunt him when he had the chance. Just like the Oak Lake player does to him.

''Whipped,'' Mia muttered, covering it with a cough. Just like she did to Julian when they were setting up for Haley and Nathan's date at the café, when the mathlete was failing to set up fairy lights properly, receiving a yell in response from his girlfriend. Yet he still applied with her orders.

Rachel and Brooke then remerged with trays filled with what looked like every bottle of alcohol from the fridge, Damien followed them, already drinking some beer from the fridge.

Lucas glanced at his brother warily. ''Dad's gonna kill us.''

Nathan shrugged with a grin. ''What? Like he tried to by not telling us about... _you know_? It's not like he's ever here anyway.''

Haley grabbed a cup from the tray, smirking at her boyfriend. She lifted it up, ''I want to propose a toast.'' she declared dramatically.

The rest of the group filled their cup full of whatever bottle was closest to them and lifted their drinks up high.

''This is to... Bitches getting what they deserve.''

''And to Haley,'' Nathan added with a sweet smile. ''For dealing with this amazingly, when you could have just punched them.''

''No _there's_ an idea,''

Lucas laughed at the curly blonde next to him. ''Now that I'd love to see.''

Peyton shrugged, fighting the smile that desperately wanted to form. ''You've saw me do it before.''

Julian glanced at the laptop, which was still playing his favourite show _ever_. He saw that the website they had gone on was just playing episodes back to back. He grinned, ''I'll be right back,'' he announced, running out of the door and towards his car. He opened the boot and grabbed a lead, before quickly running back in. He connected the lead to the laptop, the put the ever end to the TV. Then suddenly Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman were on the TV screen singing _I Need You Now._

''_Oooh,_ he's cute.'' Rachel commented, sipping her drink.

''I actually can't believe I'm sat in Nathan Scott's house, drinking beer and watching _Glee._ This may be the weirdest moment of my life.'' Damien stated.

Nathan rolled his eyes. ''Was that a compliment, West?''

Damien scoffed. ''No, it was an insult. Because you're _weird._''

''Wow, you're tough.'' Nathan muttered, bringing his cup to his mouth and taking a huge gulp. ''_Please,_ don't hurt me with your big words.''

Haley glared at the two of them, before shrugging her boyfriend's arm from around her shoulder and leaning back against the couch, crossing her arms across her chest with a pout. ''Here we go...''

''At least I can actually throw a punch.''

''Oh, believe me I can. You want me to show you?''

Damien scoffed. ''I'd like to see you try.''

''You scared, West?''

''Let's sing _Glee_!'' Brooke exclaimed, trying to ease the tension in the room. She lifted her cup up in the air, ''Come on, let's just sing songs. Like a campfire or something. Julian, sing again.''

Julian coughed in embarrassment, feel a small blush creep on his cheeks. ''Brooke, don't.''

Brooke shook her head and stood up, wobbling slightly from the effects of the alcohol. She grabbed his hand, pulling him up with her. ''Come on, baby, _sing._''

''Brooke, I'm not singing.''

''Please,'' she begged, sticking her bottom lip out.

''Why? So you can laugh at me?''

''I won't laugh,'' she declared, sticking out her pinkie. ''Promise.''

''_It's a quarter after one, and I'm all alon-_'' he was cut off from his 'singing' when his girlfriend burst into a fit of giggles, along with the people around them.

Nathan held his hand up. ''Why don't we just let the real singers sing?''

Chase grinned. ''Yeah, Mia and Haley.''

Haley scoffed, rolling her eyes. ''I'm not singing.''

''I second that,'' Mia said.

''What if we get you really, _really_ drunk?'' Nathan questioned with a challenging grin.

''You will not get us drunk, I assure you.''

* * *

''_Wake me up before you go-go, don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo. Wake me up before you go-go, I don't want to miss it when you hit that high..._'' The girls sang (more like screamed) as they bounced around the living room, using whatever they could find as pretend microphones, including hairbrushes, remote controls, even a vase.

Haley was wrong, they got drunk, _very _drunk. All of them did. Random songs were playing from the stereo, mainly eighties stuff Julian had found in his car from his mix tape, but there was some new stuff included in there, too. _Glee _had gotten boring after a while, and the guys demanded that they turned it off. But they weren't excited about the music being played. That was until five sexy girls started singing and dancing terribly in the centre of the main room.

''_You take the grey skies out of my way, you make the sun shine brighter than Doris Day. Turned a bright spark into a flame, my beats per minute never been the same._''

Brooke started to do cheesy eighties dance moves. She grabbed Julian's hand and pulled him up, and in his drunken state he was more than happy to join in with them.

Chase was draped across one of the couches, already asleep, snoring loudly. It was clear that he couldn't handle his alcohol very well, despite all the parties he's visited with Damien.

Speaking of the Oak Lake star. He had been clever, he hadn't drunk as much as he normally would so he could keep an eye on things. Damien had indented on making sure Nathan and Haley didn't do anything over PG rated. But instead, he found himself not being able to take his eyes away from Rachel. It was weird, he was noticing more things about her. Like how dark her brown eyes were, or how her lipstick was the same shade of red as her hair. When he saw her smile, he found himself smiling, too. It even made his chest feel a little funny, but he wasn't really sure what the hell that was about.

Nathan laughed loudly as he watched them all make fools of themselves. Of course he wasn't going to start dancing, he was hopeless at it. And he wasn't insane enough to do that in front of Damien West.

''Go Julian!'' he cheered mockingly.

''I know. I'm so awesome,'' Julian shouted over the loud music with his grin.

Nathan looked at his brother, who was chuckling at the curly blonde who was waving her arms around wildly. ''You gonna dance, Lucas?''

Lucas shook his head, shocked that Nathan would even ask that. ''I'm perfectly fine with watching, thanks.''

''As long as it's not Rachel, _again,_ then you're fine.'' Damien told him, just low enough for Lucas to hear him, and for Rachel to be completely oblivious.

''Don't worry, he's in love with Peyton, _again... _I think. Lucas is a whore, so you kinda lose track. Hey, that's kinda like you, right?''

Damien looked at the girl with a smirk, while Lucas glared at Nathan. ''She's hot.''

When Peyton saw Haley's arrogant best friend smirking at her, she sent him her favourite finger before turning back to her friends and dancing wildly to the next cheesy song on the CD.

Nathan and Lucas both burst into a fit of laughter after that little display. ''Looks like Lucas isn't the only guy who gets rejected around here.''

''Man, I can't wait until Haley dumps your ass.''

''Not gonna happen,'' the tutor stated, plopping herself down on her boyfriend's lap, sticking her tongue out playfully at her best friend. ''He's so _sexy._'' she giggled, followed by a hiccup. Yep, she's definitely drunk.

''Thanks, baby, so are you.''

''Sexy enough to dance with?'' Haley questioned, trying to look at him seductively in her drunken state, but instead looking like she was about to fall asleep when she batted her eyelashes too slowly.

Nathan chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist. ''Yeah, but I'm not dancin'.''

''What if I get you really, _really_ drunk?'' she repeated his words, giggling to herself. ''I'm so funny.''

''You can't get me really,_ really_ drunk.'' Nathan mocked. ''I never get really, _really_ drunk.''

Haley sighed, her head now foggy from the effects of the amount of alcohol she consumed. ''Darn, my head hurts.'' she whined, leaning her head on the crook of his neck.

''You wanna go to sleep?'' he asked her, wiggling his eyebrows jokingly. It wasn't like they were having sex or anything, and even if they were, they wouldn't do it when eight other people were in the same house. Nathan was keeping his promise to Cooper, he wasn't going to have sex again until he was in love, but he knew he was _falling_ at least.

He felt her nod against his shoulder and looked at the others, who had now stopped dancing and had now collapsed on the floor, trying to catch their breaths. Nathan could tell they were getting tired, it _was_ 3am. Even he felt tired, and he hadn't been dancing around or spent most of his day crying.

''Guys, me and Haley are gonna go sleep. It's been a long day.''

Brooke was about to object, then she remembered the events of the day, so she nodded. ''Where are me and JuJu-Bee sleeping?''

''Wait,'' Damien raised an eyebrow at his best friend and rival. ''You two aren't sleeping together.''

''No, we're not. We're sleeping in the same bed.'' Nathan responded dryly, sending him a glare.

''I don't trust you, you can sleep downstairs with me.''

Nathan scoffed. ''No thanks, I have a girlfriend.''

''Shut the fuck up, man. You're sleeping down here, and that's that.''

''Nathan,'' Haley whispered against his neck. ''I'm _tired,_'' she yawned. ''Please don't argue, please. For me.''

He looked at her, and saw her eyes that were wide in excitement five minutes ago now closing. So he sighed, giving in. ''Fine,'' he turned to Brooke. ''You and Julian can stay in my room with Haley. Uh, Chase and Mia can stay in the spare room with Rachel, too. And Lucas and Peyton can stay in his room.''

''Thank you,'' she whispered against his neck, releasing a breath of relief before kissing it lightly. ''Can I go to sleep now?''

''Sure,'' Nathan chuckled, cradling her in his arms then standing up carefully, being sure not to drop her. ''Julian, can you take her?'' he asked, then realising he sounded like he was talking about a baby, causing him to groan inwardly.

Julian stumbled slightly as he stood up, and took Haley from Nathan's arms. ''Night guys.''

Everyone descended up the stairs then, leaving Damien and his rival behind. Nathan grabbed a pillow and threw it at the Oak Lake Player. ''I hate you,'' he informed him. ''Like, _really_ hate you.''

''You too, Scott.''

* * *

**AN: **Ah, I know I suck. Sorry for not replying to reviews. I was honestly about to, but then I kinda... fell down the stairs. And then it kinda slipped my mind through all of the crying. Well, anyway, hope you liked this chapter! SONGS: BRAVE FACE by DELTA GOODREM (check out my one shot to that song, too, if you like). NEED YOU NOW by LADY ANTEBELLUM. WAKE ME UP BEFORE YOU GO GO by WHAM. Don't own any of them:)

**mazzy - **Thanks for reviewing! They will get revenge from the school, but I've not wrote Brooke's revenge yet, so even _I _don't know what's gonna happen with all that yet.

Please review! I promise I'll send you a preview this time, **x**


	29. Chapter TwentyNine

_You are the strength, _  
_That keeps me walking. _  
_You are the hope, _  
_That keeps me trusting. _  
_You are the light,_  
_To my soul._  
_You are my purpose, _  
_You're everything._

Nathan awoken with a groan, smiling when he realised he was on the couch. That meant _Haley. _He reached his arm out to wrap around her waist, surprised that he didn't do that automatically in his sleep. His eyes opened with a flash when he realised that no one was lay next to him. As he sat up the memories of last night appeared in his mind through his sore head.

_''Shut the fuck up, man. You're sleeping down here, and that's that.''_

_''Nathan,'' Haley whispered against his neck. ''I'm tired,'' she yawned. ''Please don't argue, please. For me.''_

_He looked at her, and saw her eyes that were wide in excitement five minutes ago now closing. So he sighed, giving in. ''Fine,'' he turned to Brooke. ''You and Julian can stay in my room with Haley. Uh, Chase and Mia can stay in the spare room with Rachel, too. And Lucas and Peyton can stay in his room.''_

The anger rose through him as he glared at Damien who was sleeping on the other couch peacefully. He stood up, grabbed a cushion, and then smacked the Oak Lake player on the back of the head with it, _hard. _''Get up.'' he ordered, hitting him again. ''Rise and shine.''

Damien groaned, squinting his eyes at the light. ''Fuck off,'' he muttered.

Nathan hit him again. ''C'mon, we're going on a breakfast run.''

''Why us?''

''Because I said so,'' he stated, smacking him one last time.

''Quit it!'' Damien snapped, sitting up and rubbing his eyes tiredly. ''Fine, let me go and get changed.''

Nathan shook his head. ''Nope,'' he said, popping on the 'p'. ''I can't get changed, because it'll wake Hales. So you can't either.''

Damien stood up, glaring at the guy in front of him. ''Why don't you have any breakfast here?''

''We do,'' he shrugged. ''But Karen's Café is better, Haley _loves_ it. Plus, there's not enough breakfast for ten people here. Peyton will eat most of it. Karen's is free, you can get as much as you want.''

''I hate you,'' Damien declared, walking out of the living room and towards the front door with a sigh.

''You too, West.'' he mocked, repeating Damien's words from the night before, following him out of the door with a laugh. ''Revenge _really_ is sweet.'' Nathan mused, grinning teasingly. His anger was actually starting to fade quite quickly, as he felt the need to warm up to his girlfriend's best friend. Wow, he would have never have thought that he would be _willingly_ trying to befriend Damien West.

Damien shot daggers to the boy now walking along side of him down the road. ''So I have to walk when I stink,'' he scrunched his face up in disgust. ''To a café to get breakfast for everyone after you woke me up early after a night of drinking, _thanks._''

Nathan shrugged with a grin. ''You're welcome.'' he paused for a moment. ''I know you think that me and Haley are just fooling around, but we're not. I'm serious about this, the last thing I wanna do it hurt her.''

''I don't believe you,''

''You should.''

''And why's that?'' Damien questioned.

''Because I care about her more than you could possibly imagine.'' he said.

They then reached the pathway leading towards the river court. Nathan intended to walk right past it. But Damien had other ideas considering he turned down the pathway quickly, his eyes shining in delight at the basketball nets.

''I thought we were getting breakfast.'' Nathan stated, jogging after him.

Damien stood in the centre of the river court place. ''Man, I love this place.''

Nathan frowned in confusion. ''You've been here?''

He shrugged. ''Couple of times when I've been visiting Haley, I call it _the river court_. Awesome, right?''

''That's its name, you idiot.''

''Oh,'' his smile faded. ''You fancy a game, Scott? It's never too early for me to beat your ass.''

Nathan shook his head. After talking to Clay, he's not been here since. It sort of hit him how sudden everything could be, how fast he could be gone. He doesn't want to take that risk, even if it's just a simple game of one-on-one. So he said, ''No thanks.''

Damien's grin reappeared. ''Why? You scared I'm gonna beat you?'' he taunted.

''We don't have a ball.''

''I know where it is,'' he rolled his eyes. ''I met a guy here with a big mouth, he told me that everyone hides it inside that-'' he pointed to the row of trees and plants. ''tree.''

''Whatever, I don't wanna play.''

Damien shrugged, for some reason deciding not to taunt him further. He walked over to the tree and stood on his tip toes, tapping the ball from its place between two of the branches until it fell from the tree and into his hands. He turned towards the river court again, dribbling the ball to the centre effortlessly.

Nathan took a seat on the bench, fighting the urge to grab the basketball from the Oak Lake player's hands.

Damien threw the ball through the net naturally with a _swoosh_.

''Nothing but net, huh?''

''You could say that,'' Damien grinned, rather smugly. ''This feels weird.''

''What? You mean us two actually spending time together without throwing our fists around, or the fact that you actually got the ball through the net?''

''Ha ha,'' he responded dryly. ''I mean all of it. Me, sleeping at your house. You, dating my best friend. Us, hanging out on the river court _like friends_.''

Nathan shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly. ''We could be, you know,'' he said. ''Just because we're supposed to be awful to each other, doesn't mean we have to be. I mean, we're going to be spending a lot of time together because of Haley, I don't intend on us two breaking up anytime soon._'' Never, actually_. ''So we could at least try and get along.''

''How?'' he inquired.

''How about I not call you a dick and you not call me an asshole? C'mon, man, I'm trying here.''

''Fine,'' Damien gave in. ''But this doesn't mean I trust you.''

He nodded, pursing his lips in slight annoyance. ''Okay,''

''But I _do_ know that you're not with her just to mess with me. I can see it. You smile at her like that guy with the Mohawk smiles at the blonde cheerleader on that show. I can see what you and Haley have is kinda... _real._''

''It is,'' Nathan confirmed. ''I've never felt this way about anyone before.''

''Good.'' he bounced the ball again, looking down at it with a smile. ''You know, I could never imagine a day where basketball wasn't everything to you.'' he mused. ''Now you're smiling at Haley more than a ball, and you're turning down to play a game.''

_Neither could I._

* * *

''Maybe they've killed each other,'' Julian suggested as the eight friends all stared at the empty living room by the doorway. They had woken up all at around the same time, after fighting over the bathroom for ten minutes they had arrived to the living room only to find messy duvets sprawled on the couches, no one was there.

Mia nodded, grinning. ''Maybe one of them has taken the other to the forest to bury them... _alive._''

Chase nudged her lightly. ''Don't talk like that, you crazy girl.''

''I've seen it on TV. Bit by a spider, paralysed, everyone thought they were dead. The spider juice wore off, they opened their eyes, _bam. _They were being buried, too weak to scream for help.''

''Nathan's scared of spiders, that wouldn't work.'' Haley supplied, crossing her arms over her chest with a raised brow. She just wondered why the hell they weren't here, it wasn't like they would _willingly_ go somewhere together, alone.

Rachel smiled. ''Damien is, too.''

Lucas jerked his thumb behind him. ''I'm gonna check if the shovel is still outside, you know, just in case.''

''Oh, shut up, Luke. Nothing bad has happened.''

He ignored his brother's girlfriend, and turned to the girl next to him. ''You wanna come, too?''

Peyton nodded with a shrug, fighting that damn smile again. ''Sure,''

The two then retreated, as the others continued to stare at the couches in wonder. Wondering where the two rivals who declared their hatred for each other the night before had disappeared to.

''I bet its all fine,'' Haley reasoned. ''C'mon, let's just have breakfast or something.''

''Uh, Hales. I'm meeting Julian's mom this afternoon, I have to go and get ready so we'll have to go.'' Brooke announced. ''I'll call you later or something.''

''Oh,'' she nodded. ''Okay, have a good time.''

Brooke rolled her eyes sarcastically, as if to say _yeah, right_. ''Is his mom nice?'' she questioned, despite the fact that her boyfriend was right next to her.

''Uh... _meh._'' she shrugged. ''A little judgemental.''

''Gee, thanks.'' Julian grumbled, taking hold of Brooke's hand, he led them through the living room and towards the front door. ''See ya!''

''Bye!''

''Good luck, Brooke!'' Haley shouted to the closed door, laughing to herself.

Rachel rubbed her eyes tiredly. ''I need coffee, _now._''

Haley grabbed her hand, leading her towards the kitchen while Chase and Mia sat down on the couch. Lucas and Peyton have been out there for quite a while... They sat down at the breakfast bar. Haley quickly made herself a hot chocolate and a cup of coffee for her best friend.

''So, how did you sleep?''

''Mia slept in the middle, and she wouldn't stop kicking me and Chase, that was annoying. But Chase seems to think it's _sweet._'' Rachel grumbled.

''It is.'' she insisted. ''Are you just saying this because you want that, Rach?''

Rachel rolled her eyes. ''Hales, _stop._ I'm fine. I don't know what I was talking about... it was silly.''

''No it's not. You were right. God, if I wasn't with Nathan I think I would be completely lost. You need that, too. Someone you know, and trust, and already care for.'' she hinted clearly.

''And who's that?''

''I don't know,'' she lied with a shrug. ''You figure it out.''

_I already have. _Rachel thought, covering her sad expression with a fake smile as she sipped on her cup of coffee. _Damien._

* * *

''What? So she just fell... in front of everybody?'' Nathan asked with a laugh, pushing the café door open as Damien followed behind.

''Yeah, she just tripped over her feet and fell flat on her face.'' Damien nodded, chuckling along with him. ''It didn't hurt her, she falls all the time. Chase just helped her up and she laughed, then acted like it didn't happen.''

''One time, we were just walking, and she fell over nothing. I caught her just before she smacked her head off the curb.'' he shook his head in amusement. ''Haley's such a klutz.''

The two reached the counter and sat down on the awaiting stools, waiting for a waitress for appear.

''You got that right, this one time-'' Damien was interrupted by another voice.

''Nathan, what are you doing here?''

Nathan span his chair around with a sigh, glaring at his father who was now stood in front of him. ''What do you want?''

''I believe I asked you a question.''

''Teacher's workshop. You got a letter about it, dad.''

''Oh. Well why aren't you training? You need to get in shape.'' he said strictly.

''I am in shape,'' Nathan informed him. ''We went on that run on Tuesday, remember?''

Dan muttered something incoherently under his breath. ''That was _Tuesday,_ today is _Friday._''

He rolled his eyes, desperately trying to change the conversation to something other than his fitness. He wasn't working out this working, no way, not until he gets his results. Then he has no clue what the hell he's gonna do. Nathan spotted the man stood behind his dad, he had dark hair with a smile on his face, he looked slightly familiar.

_''Uh, sorry, man.'' Nathan muttered, looking at the man strangely. ''I wasn't looking where I was going.''_

_The man shook his head, muttering something incoherently under his breath, his smile not faltering; it even went a little wider. ''No worries,'' he said, that's when Nathan realised he had an Australian accent. ''Have a good day.''_

''Uh, actually,'' Damien spoke up. ''Me and Nathan were planning on going on a run on the beach later.'' he lied.

Dan raised an eyebrow at him. ''Are you Damien West? Don't you play for Oak Lake?'' he questioned, feeling the annoyance over the fact that his son is now possibly buddies with _The Ravens _rival.

''Yes, sir,''

''And since when were you friends with him?'' Dan inquired, looking at his son sternly.

The man behind Dan looked at him with a glare. Who talks to their son like that?

''Since when have my friends had anything to do with you?'' Nathan questioned, his eyes widening in anger. Typical Dan Scott, needing to know everything involving everyone's lives, even though it has absolutely nothing to do with him.

''Mr. Scott, we're going to be late for your meeting.'' the Australian voice announced, glancing at the watch on his wrist.

Nathan sent him a thankful smile, making the man's own widen.

''This conversation isn't over,'' Dan declared, pointing his finger at his son warningly. Before following his assistant out of the café with a huff, slamming the café door behind him.

The two boys span their stools back around so they were facing the kitchen way again, they both leaned their elbows against the counter with a sigh of relief.

''Wow, you're dads almost as worse than mine.''

''Mine's worse,'' Nathan objected.

''At least yours doesn't hit you,'' Damien grumbled, spotting a waitress at the corner of his eye. ''Hey waitress! Can we get served or what? This kid owns this place.''

Nathan's eyes widened. Damien get's hit by his dad because of basketball? He never imagined a father worse than his own. And he never would have thought a guy with an ego as big as Damien's would be able to go through all that without letting it affect their attitude. Sure, he's cocky. But he treats his best friends with respect. And Nathan can't help but respect Damien for that.

* * *

''Julian, I'm scared,'' Brooke whispered as they walked hand-in-hand towards the driveway. Sure, she's been here lots of times, but his mother's never been home, and this is the first time she's ever going to meet her boyfriend's mother. Karen never made the effort, but Sylvia clearly wants to.

What if she thinks she's not good enough? What if she demands that Julian stop dating her? What if she gets her heart broken, _again_?

''She's gonna love you,'' Julian assured her, bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing it softly. ''You're too amazing not to be liked, Brooke Davis.''

''You think so?''

''I know it. And if she doesn't then I don't care, it's not gonna change the way I feel about you.''

''Promise?'' she asked him tentatively, her voice quivering slightly in fear.

Julian chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. ''I promise. Now let's go, you weirdo.''

Brooke giggled, despite her fear a moment ago. With Julian, he seemed to just take her cares away, as cheesy as it sounded, it was true. ''Mathlete now rhyming star? You're such a nerd.''

''I thought I was sexy?''

''Believe me, _you are._''

The two just laughed at each other, before walking in the house, never once letting go of each other's hands.

* * *

Nathan opened the door of the beach house, carrying the big bag of food while Damien carried another. They had ordered almost the entire breakfast menu at Karen's Café, before waiting for half an hour for it all to be made, then hurrying back to the beach house before it got cold.

''Told you they didn't kill each other!'' Haley declared, smiling at them once they reached the kitchen.

''_Wow,_ that's a lot of food.'' Rachel stated, eying the bag with a certain glint in her eye. ''Gimme.''

Damien handed his bag to her with a chuckle. ''Where is everyone?''

''Well, considering it's almost lunch, Mia and Chase went to her house because there wasn't enough food here after Peyton and Lucas ate it all. Brooke and Julian are at Julian's house meeting his mom, and Peyton and Lucas left after they ate, so it's just us.''

''Good,'' Nathan responded, placing the bag on the counter before leaning over to his girlfriend and kissing her sweetly. ''Good morning.''

Haley giggled, kissing him again. She had missed the feel of his lips pressed onto hers, it was so intoxicating not to be felt every day. ''I think you mean good _afternoon._ Where were you guys?''

He chuckled. ''Getting food. Lots and lots of food, apparently.''

Rachel pulled out smaller paper bags and boxes which were inside the big ones, reading out what was inside with each one she took. ''Bacon barm, pancakes, waffles, eggs... why did you get eggs?''

''We don't have any here, I thought I'd get some in case anyone wanted an omelette or something.''

Haley reached into the other bag and grinned at the first thing she reached. ''Sausage barm, yey!'' she looked at her boyfriend. ''You get me this?''

Nathan nodded. ''It's like _your_ breakfast, right? We have hot chocolate, don't we?''

''Yep,'' she said, popping on the 'p'. ''I've already made some.''

''Rach, can you make me a drink while I go to the bathroom?'' Damien asked her, smiling sweetly.

''Sure,'' Rachel nodded, unable to say no after he sent her that grin that sent her weak at the knees.

Damien quickly hurried upstairs, not wanting to see the sight of his best friend and _friend_(?) kissing any longer. Plus, he _really_ needed to pee. And he wanted to change out of yesterday's clothes before the breakfast got cold or before Rachel ate it all. She seemed to be eating more lately, she's stopped being so insecure about her weight. And that makes him happy, because a beautiful girl like her shouldn't feel that way.

_Ring. Ring._

Haley picked up her phone from the counter and glanced at the caller ID, causing her eyes to widen. ''It's Principal Turner. I gave him my number and he said he'd call me when he knew what was happened. Oh my God.''

''Answer it!'' Nathan said quickly. ''C'mon, it's probably good news.''

''Hello? Hey, Principal Turner,'' she looked at the two people around her and jumped off the stool before hurrying out of the room, wanting some privacy just in case the news turned out to be bad and she ended up crying in front of them.

Nathan reached into the bag, trying to keep his mind off the news that was being revealed in the next room and grabbed the bacon barm, _his_ usual breakfast. He took a bite as he sat down, realising how hungry he was. Then he took another, until half of it was already eaten.

Rachel smiled at him. ''Thanks for calling us yesterday, and for taking care of her, it means a lot.''

Nathan shrugged nonchalantly. ''Well,'' he said, his mouth still full of food. ''That's what you do for the people you love.'' he took a sip of his hot chocolate, clearly not realising the words that had just came out of his mouth.

_Love?_ she thought. _Nathan loves Haley! _Rachel squealed inwardly, deciding not to call him on it when Damien walked back in and took a seat next to her at the breakfast bar.

''What's up with you?'' Damien asked with a frown.

''Nothing,'' she lied with a shrug. ''Your face scared me, that's all.''

''Thanks,'' he grumbled sarcastically, taking some food out of the bag and setting it on a plate before wolfing it down hungrily.

Nathan kept glancing at the door, looking to see if Haley had reappeared. He was honestly terrified of what Principal Turner was going to say. It was either going to break her completely, or fix everything. He even kept his fingers crossed under the counter, waiting for her to walk back through the door.

A couple of seconds later, Haley walked slowly into the room, clutching her phone tightly in her hand. Her expression was neutral, not giving away any hints to what the head of the school may have said during their phone call.

He stood up instantly, walking over to her and taking her hand in his. ''What did he say?''

Suddenly, her face broke out into a huge grin. ''I'm back in school on Monday!'' she exclaimed excitedly.

Nathan held her up into his arms, spinning her around giddily in the kitchen. Haley wrapped her legs and arms around him, holding him tight as they both laughed happily. It was a true cheesy moment, but they didn't care, they were _that_ happy.

''Thank you,'' she whispered, her face burying further into the crook of his neck.

He placed her down on the ground, but he didn't let go of her waist. He stared at her intently, ''What for?''

She started to play with the bottom of his t-shirt absentmindedly, avoiding his gaze. ''I couldn't have done this without you.''

''You wouldn't be in this situation in the first place if it wasn't for me.'' he reminded her, his eyes looking down shamefully. He couldn't help but be mad at himself, Brooke had told him about what was going on, but then he found out about the HCM and it had slipped his mind. Haley could have been thrown out of school for good, because of lies. Because of _him._

''Don't say that,'' she said softly, putting his face in her hands so he was looking directly at her. ''This isn't your fault, this is _their _fault.''

''What's going to happen to _them_?'' he asked, not being able to help the way the last word spat out in anger.

''Two weeks suspension, starting from Monday.'' Haley said, seeing his face fall, she shook her head. ''It's better than nothing.''

His jaw locked, making the next words he said come out in a bark. ''They made you cry. They vandalised your locker. They spread lies about you. And they get two weeks, two fucking weeks.''

''It's better than nothing.'' she repeated. ''And it's not going to go on my record.''

Nathan sighed, running his free hand through his hair. ''It's not good enough, they need to pay.''

''And they will,'' Rachel spoke up from the breakfast bar, her and Damien didn't say anything earlier to give the couple some space. ''Brooke Davis doesn't seem like the type of person not to give revenge.''

''I don't wanna cause any trouble,'' Haley objected weakly.

''Like they caused you?''

Haley nodded, looking at her boy best friend with wide eyes. ''We're not going to do anything. We're going to leave them alone. I don't wanna anymore trouble, because if we mess with them then they're only gonna mess back. I don't wanna get suspended again, I _can't_ go through this again.''

''You won't,'' Nathan promised.

''Good, that's why you're not going to do anything to them.''

She skipped over to the breakfast bar and sat down, she ate her breakfast with a smile as Nathan sat back down and the four of the talked about anything that popped into their minds. Damien and Rachel told them about what was going on in Oak Lake, even though Nathan didn't understand a lot of the people they were talking about, he managed to recognise some of the names that were mentioned. Haley told them about her dance class, and about how she's had to stop letting new people join because she can't handle how many attend now, Nathan has to help her control them most of the time.

''You have a little sister?'' Damien asked with a raised eyebrow. He didn't expect a father as horrible as Dan Scott to have children other than Lucas and Nathan. Considering how controlling Dan is to his sons, the Oak Lake player actually feels relieved for the girl, because she wouldn't have to deal with pressure about basketball.

Just as he was about to speak, Haley beat him to it.

''Her name's Lily, she's the cutest little girl you'll ever meet.''

_Ring. Ring._

Nathan glared at his phone before answering it once seeing the name flash on the screen. ''Dad, what do you want? . . . What do you mean, _you forgot that you were supposed to pick her up_? Some parent you are. . . What time? Okay, bye.'' he snapped his phone shut before slamming it back down on the counter angrily. ''Looks like you'll be meeting her pretty soon.''

''What's the matter?'' Haley asked him, her eyes widening in concern.

''Dan forgot that he was supposed to pick Lily up from school this afternoon. They were on a field trip so they're finishing earlier- in half an hour, actually. He asked me if I could go and pick her up.'' he buried his face in his hands, sighing in frustration.

Haley placed a comforting hand on his arm. ''What's wrong with that? You adore Lily.''

''I know, I do. He just forgets about her, _all of the time. _This is like... the fifteenth time he's done this. He lets her down constantly, and she's used to it. She shouldn't have to be, he should care about her.''

''She's got you,'' she said softly. ''You take care of her.''

''But he should too,''

''Well, she could come here.'' Rachel spoke up. ''We could all go and play on the beach. I mean, I brought my bikini when I found out we were staying at the beach house. It could be fun.''

''Yeah,'' Damien agreed with a nod, smiling at the thought of seeing her in a bikini. _Quit it man, she's your best friend. _He thought to himself sternly._ Your really beautiful best friend, but that's not the point._

''And Hales, I brought you a bikini, too. So you can't use the excuse that you don't have one.'' Rachel said lightly. ''C'mon, look how sunny it is today, for once.'' she pointed out the window to prove her point.

Haley rolled her eyes with a sigh. She didn't want to show her scar, the thought of it made an uneasy feeling appear in her stomach. She didn't want Nathan to see it, _again. _In her opinion, it was her worst feature, she doesn't like people seeing it. Despite how quiet this part of the beach is. ''I don't know, it's not up to me.'' she said lamely.

Nathan actually smiled. ''Sure,''

''Do I have time to have a quick shower so I can come with you to pick Lily up?'' Haley asked him, already preparing to hurry to the bathroom. She knew Rachel would have packed twice as much clothes, just so she could give her some fashion advice, so Haley knew that she didn't have to go home to change. Her mom's at work, and Haley's already called her so Lydia knows she's safe.

''Yeah, hurry though. I need to shower, too.''

She quickly kissed his cheek then hurried out of the room and up the stairs.

''Good, you stink, man.'' Damien said. But this time it was different, because he had a teasing smile on his face when he insulted his best friend's boyfriend.

Maybe they were becoming friends after all.

* * *

Lily stood in the playground, clutching onto her school bag tightly, looking at the gates to see if anyone had arrived to pick her up. Daddy let her down again, not that it was surprising even though this time he _promised_ to pick her up. He hardly ever picks her up from school, but this time she thought it could be different. She was wrong.

Most of the children were still here because their parents were talking to other parents, like they usually did. Gaby had already left, her nanny had picked her up as soon as the bus arrived back from the field trip from the aquarium. The other girls were running around with their friends while Lily stood all alone, hoping someone would appear to take her home.

A girl from the year above came walking over with some of her friends. Lily spotted them and shut her eyes, _please don't say anything._

''Aww,'' one of the girls said. ''Is your family not showing up? Maybe they've left you because you're so _slow._''

''Yeah, they probably won't show up.'' another one of them said. ''No one likes dumb people. My mom said so.''

Gaby wasn't here, Gaby couldn't use her Brooke Davis style feistiness to defend her, Gaby couldn't save her.

When Lily opened her eyes, she was greeted by the face of her brother, crouched in front of her as he looked at her in worry. Apparently, the girls had run away once they saw Nathan appear, with his girlfriend by his side.

''Why are your eyes shut? Are you playing hide and seek?'' Nathan questioned in amusement.

Lily shook her head. ''Where's Daddy?'' she asked quietly, not her usual bubbly self. She doesn't understand many things in class, so people call her the _slow girl_. And it hurts, because what if they're right? What if her family leave her because she's so stupid?

''He couldn't make it, Lil. Sorry.''

Haley glanced at the girls who had hurried away once spotting her and Nathan walk through the school gates. They were now stood in a huddle, pointing and laughing at Lily. Nathan may not have understood bullying in preschool, but Haley did. She knew what it was like, even if the kids were only six or seven, maybe eight. She was picked on for being short, and now for some reason Lily was being picked on, too.

She ran her hand through her curly, slightly damp hair. ''Sorry we're late, sweetie.'' she apologised, kneeling down in front of the little girl like her boyfriend was. ''But how would you like to spend the day on the beach? I have some friends in town, they're really nice. We can spend the whole day at the beach house, what do you say?''

''That sounds fun,'' Lily admitted, smiling slightly. ''Why were you late?''

''We were getting ready, sorry, Natey just sang in the shower for too long.''

Lily giggled, despite herself. ''Natey can't sing, you're better than him, Haley.''

Nathan picked Lily up into his arms, balancing her on his hip. She was incredibly light for a six year old, and easy to carry around. ''Hey, cheeky. I'm the world's best singer.''

''_Worst _singer, you mean.'' Haley corrected teasingly, effectively making Lily laugh.

Nathan mock-gasped. ''I'll be saying _I told you so_ when I win _American Idol._'' he declared. He didn't know why Lily looked so sad, he guessed that it was because Dan wasn't here. Nathan just wanted to cheer her up and make her feel better, he hoped she wouldn't carry on feeling sad. Because when she is, he is too.

Haley followed them out of the gate, not before glancing at the giggling girls one last time, knowing she would have to do something to sort this.

* * *

**AN: **Aw, poor Lily. What do you think about Nathan and Damien's possible friendship? And how about Rachel and Damien, any thoughts? The next chapter will be their day on the beach, with quite a bit of Lily, too, because I know you guys love her. SONG: EVERYTHING by LIFEHOUSE.

**lily - **Haley has a lot of best friends, so when something happens to her, they're going to be involved somehow. And yes, they do have their own storylines, I just don't feature them much because it's Nathan and Haley's story. Thanks for reviewing:)

**mazzy - **Haha, not a big Carrie and Alex fan then, huh? Damien's a sweetie, I love writing his and Haley's friendship, they're more like siblings and he's the protective older brother. I'm really glad you're loving the Naley and Brulian, they're my favourite pairings. Thanks for your review!

**lizettegulle - **Hey, I know you have an account, but I was proof reading this when I got your review, so I didn't see the point in sending a preview when you were going to read it soon anyway. Thank you so much for your review. I'm really glad you're enjoyig this story.

Check out my oneshot, _Uncontollabe Bodily Responses..._ you know, if you want. It's Naley, and inspired by Dan&Blair from GG (aren't they awesome? I totally ranted about it on my profile) And please review, you'll get a preview in return... **x**


	30. Chapter Thirty

_Now you're a song I love to sing_  
_Never thought it feels so free_  
_Now I know what's meant to be_  
_And that's okay with me_

''Did you know that if you add the words _in bed_ to the end of any fortune in a fortune cookie, it'll work?''

Haley raised an amused eyebrow at her boyfriend. ''Really? I've never tried that before.'' she laughed. ''Where do you come up with these things?''

Nathan shrugged as he pulled the car up at the beach house where hopefully Damien and Rachel would be inside and ready now, so Lily only had to get changed then they could hit the beach. He just wanted to relax today, after his dad stressing him out this morning, and everything that happened on Thursday with Alex and Carrie. He wanted it to just be _easy _just for one day. Hopefully it would be, only time will tell.

''You ready, Lil?'' he asked, looking at her through the rear-view mirror where she sat silent - through the whole journey - in the back seat, staring out of the window, despite the fact that they were already here and the only thing they could see was the front of the beach house, which she's saw hundreds of times.

''Yeah,'' Lily said quietly, unbuckling her seatbelt and climbing out of the car.

The two teenagers then got out of the car, too, and walked up the pathway leading towards the beach house hand-in-hand while Lily skipped ahead of them.

''Why do you think she's being so quiet today?'' Nathan murmured.

''Those girls who ran away weren't playing hide and seek, they were picking on her and were scared in case you heard them.'' she said softly. ''They were picking on her, Nathan.''

''Why didn't you say anything?'' he asked indignantly, freezing in his spot. ''I'm her brother, I have a right to know if she's being bullied.''

''Shh,'' she whispered, glancing at Lily in case she had heard him. ''I knew you'd cause a scene. I was gonna tell you, but she obviously doesn't want you to know. I used to be picked on because I was short, and I had Rachel to defend me. She has Gaby. And who knows, I could have been wrong. I just saw them laughing, we need more proof than that. But we can talk to her teacher, we're not gonna let these kids get away with this.''

Nathan shook his head in slight bewilderment as they continued walking. ''How can kids that young be so evil?''

Haley scoffed, rolling her eyes. ''I bet you were pushing kids over all the time when you were six.''

''Pfft, was not.''

''You so were.''

The two walked into the beach house with Lily, spotting Damien and Rachel watching some random show on TV, sitting closer to each other than people considered _friends_ usually would. Rachel was wearing denim shorts and a purple tank top with a green bikini underneath, her bag was next to her feet, she was clearly ready to go. Damien was just wearing basketball shorts and a t-shirt, he and Nathan actually looked pretty similar.

Rachel smiled at Haley in relief. ''Hales, your bikini is upstairs, I put it on the bed.'' she pointed up the stairs. ''We're totally gonna look like twins.''

Haley could practically _feel_ herself consciousness bubbling up inside of her. Sure, she wanted to play on the beach and swim in the sea like she used to. She just wished that she could cover her scar somehow. It wasn't unnoticeable. The surgeons had to cut her leg to get to the bone, it had left a mark because she had to have numerous operations on it. It started from the middle of her knee, then went up for about two and a half inches. The redness had faded slightly, but you could still notice the dark shade of pink it had transformed to.

''I'll just go and get Lily ready,'' she said, taking the little girls hand and walking up the stairs.

Damien glared at the red head. ''Nice going, Rach.''

Rachel looked at him wide eyed, feeling an unusually pain stab in her chest. ''What?''

''You know she's insecure about... you know, _that thing._'' he hissed.

''Shit,'' she muttered. ''I didn't think.''

''You never do.''

Rachel glared at him. The pain increased. ''Fuck you.'' she spat, before standing up with a huff and walking upstairs.

Nathan watched them with an amused smile. At least he and Haley didn't talk to each other like that. He made a mental note that if they ever do treat each other like that, then they've got a problem. ''You guys are like...'' he took a seat on the other couch. ''An old married couple, or something. Seriously, didn't you guys ever date?''

''_No,_'' he answered slowly in slight confusion. ''Why would you think that?''

He shrugged. ''Just the way you are together, I guess.''

Damien looked at him strangely. ''And how are we?''

''Don't ask me. I don't know these things. I guess if anyone saw you two, they'd think you were a couple.'' he paused, rubbing his neck uncomfortably. ''Haley said one time that you guys have this... what the word? _Connection!_'' he pumped his fist in the air in triumph. ''You guys have a connection.''

Damien looked slightly bewildered for a moment. Him. Rachel. Connection? What connection? They're friends, _best_ friends. Sure, they've been hanging around more lately because they live together and because of Mia's trips to Oak Lake which takes Chase away from them. And _maybe_ he can't say her name without smiling. But that doesn't mean anything. They're best friends, nothing more... _right?_

He just laughed uneasily. ''What does that mean exactly?''

''Uh, I don't know,'' Nathan thought about it for a moment. ''You guys _connect,_ I guess?''

''We're best friends.''

''So are Lucas and Peyton nowadays, that doesn't mean anything.'' he excused. He suddenly froze, realising what was going on. He was having a _girly chat_ with Damien West. Urgh, gross. ''I mean, whatever. That's just what Haley said.'' His eyes darted towards the stairs, when he remembered why Rachel and Damien were acting like an old married couple in the first place. ''Were you guys talking about her scar?''

''You know about that, huh?''

Nathan nodded, thinking back to their first date. Wow, that was only a couple of days ago. _So much_ has happened in the few days, it was crazy. ''I saw it one time, when we were friends.'' he remembered. ''But I didn't say anything because it was obvious that she didn't want to talk about it. Then on Monday, she hurt her knee and rolled her pant leg up and I saw it again, and she just _froze_. It was like she thought I was gonna be repulsed or something.'' he frowned. ''Has someone ever said something to her about it?''

Has anyone ever teased Haley over a painful reminder of something and someone she lost?

His fists automatically clenched.

Damien shook his head. ''There's the girl in Oak Lake... Kaitlin. She had an operation on her stomach, I don't know all of the details, but Rachel said that some of the girls picked on her in gym because of the weird mark on her stomach. So then after the accident, Haley was worried about what people would say in Tree Hill about it.'' he said. ''If they'd tease her like they teased Kaitlin.''

''That's awful.''

''I know,'' Damien agreed. ''Don't say anything to her about it. It would just get awkward.'' he advised rather _kindly._

_This is weird,_ Nathan noted, _very weird._

Lily suddenly came bounding down the stairs, her mood seemed more brighter than earlier. She ran into the living room and span around, her yellow summer dress twirled. ''Do you like my dress, Natey?'' she asked sweetly, showing all of her teeth with her huge smile.

''It's very pretty, Lil.''

Damien sat forward, smiling at the young girl. He stuck his hand out formally. ''Hello, Lily. I'm Damien West, nice to meet you.''

Lily giggled before shaking his hand, absolutely chuffed about feeling like a grown up. ''Lily Roe Scott.''

The two older girls then bounced down the stairs, laughing at something one the them had said. Apparently, everything between them was settled now. Haley was now wearing a light blue tank top with three-quarter denim shorts that ended just below her knee. Her hair was now dried completely, with a pair of sunglasses perched at the top of her head. The colour of her flip-flops matched the colour of her top. They also matched _his_ eyes. And even if that wasn't the intended purpose, it made his heart rate speed up a little.

''Finally!'' Damien huffed, pushing his hands on his knees, standing up. ''Let's go.''

Five minutes later, after the five of them walked out of the house and down the pathway from the beach house towards the beach. As soon as her little feet hit the ground, Lily ran down the beach excitedly, trying to forget about the events earlier on the school play ground while the older kids set out towels, preparing to sunbathe.

The sun was bright, shining down on them all. It wasn't a typical March day, usually it was windy, and it rained for half of the month. So they were incredibly lucky that they had decided to come to the beach today, especially on a day like this.

The four of them all lay down with smiles on their faces. It's been quite a long time since it's been this warm in North Carolina, and they want to make the most of it.

Nathan sat up when he heard footsteps walking towards them, he knew it wasn't Lily because she was sat a couple of metres behind them, building sand castles. He placed a hand just above his head to shield his eyes from the sun, that's when he noticed the familiar looking man walking over to them, with the recognisable, slightly creepy smile on his face.

''Hi Nathan,'' the Australian man said with a nod.

Damien sat up with a laugh. ''Hey Scott, it's your Dad's bitch.''

Haley looked puzzled, but she glared at her best friend. ''Damien, shut up.''

''It's Andy, actually,'' he said. ''But bitch is fine, whatever you prefer.''

She noticed Damien was about to say something, probably a snide comment, so she beat him to it. ''Did Nathan's Dad send you _Andy_?'' she sent a pointed look to the Oak Lake basketball player.

''He didn't, did he?'' Nathan asked, his eyes widened in worry. He didn't want to leave, and he knew that Dan would have a go at him for being _friends_ with an Oak Lake player. He wanted to stay here, with Haley. That was hardly surprising, though, he always wanted to stay with Haley.

''No,'' Andy shook his head. ''I was just walking along the beach and saw you.'' he paused for a moment. ''I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that your father's such a dick.''

Rachel raised an eyebrow. ''Are you allowed to say that about your boss?''

''You don't know him, Rach. He's a big dick, he called me _Holly _like I was a piece of crap on his shoe.''

Andy chuckled, despite her interruption. ''Do you not like that name?''

''She hates it,'' Nathan informed the man he barely knows. ''It's because everyone always confuses it with Holly, or they just say it to annoy her. That's probably why my Dad said it.''

''Is he really that bad?''

''Worse,'' he nodded. ''No offence, but if I were you, I'd get another job. He's evil.''

''I think I can handle him.'' Andy stated confidently, his eyes went a little darker. It looked like _hate_ or something, which Nathan noticed. Even Andy's fists clenched slightly. But then suddenly that was gone, and the same smile was on his face. ''Well, my break's almost over. I'll see you later, Nathan. And...''

''Haley.'' she supplied. ''And that's Rachel and Damien.''

Andy lifted his hand up and waved it, before continuing to make his way down the beach. A couple of seconds later, he pulled out his phone and sent a text message to his favourite number. _I just talked to him, he's great. I'll call you later with details. _Then he placed his phone back into his pocket, and headed back to work with the man he hated more than anyone who existed on this planet.

''Who was that guy?'' Rachel questioned once he was no longer in hearing distance.

''My Dad's assistant,'' he shrugged. ''That was kinda weird.''

Haley reached into her beach bag and pulled out a small bottle of sun lotion, she handed it to her boyfriend. ''Put this on,'' she commanded.

''On you?'' he asked with a raised eyebrow, a smirk started to form on his lips.

Heat rose to her cheeks, making them turn a dark pink colour. ''On _you._'' she clarified, rolling her eyes mockingly.

Nathan chuckled. He loved her blush, it was so _Haley. _''I wouldn't mind putting some on you...''

''I'm fine,'' she laughed as her blush darkened. ''I put some on earlier, I just don't want you to get sun burn.''

He smiled and placed the bottle onto the sand. He pulled the bottom of this t-shirt up and threw it on the sand, before squirting some of the lotion onto his hand and rubbing some on his body.

_Phwoar._

Haley stared at him, her mouth was slightly agape. She had no idea he was so buff. Sure, she knew he had muscles because they were pretty noticeable with the shirts he wears. But she had no idea he had abs like that! _Double phwoar. _She remembers saying his body was like steel, now she knows why. And boy, she isn't complaining.

Even Rachel sent her a satisfied smirk.

Nathan noticed her staring at the corner of his eyes and turned to her with a humorous glint in his eye. ''I know I'm sexy Hales, but no need to stare.''

''W-wh-what...'' she blubbered. ''What are you talking about?'' she finally spat out. Her face now closely resembled a tomato. Crap, now she looked like some crazy girl who was practically drooling over him. _Oh God. _She felt like _Carrie._

''I think,'' he frowned. ''I think you've got something on your chin... is that _drool_?'' Nathan laughed loudly, smirking at her blush got _even darker._ ''Aw, my girl's drooling over me.'' he teased. ''Don't worry, Hales, I totally drool in my sleep, and we know who I dream about.''

Haley smacked his arm, averting his gaze as he chuckled again. ''Shut up,'' she muttered, standing up and walking a couple of metres away from him where Lily was sat making sandcastles, appearing in her own little world.

''Just admit it, Hales!'' he called after her.

All he got was her favourite finger in response.

* * *

''You know, I think this may just be the best sand castle _ever._'' Haley declared, staring at her and Lily's creation. It had taken them almost an hour to complete, it was a circle of sand castles, with the biggest in the centre. They had found some shells to add some decoration, and some sticks to look like a flag pole. It actually looked pretty good considering it was made by a six year old and a natural klutz.

Lily grinned, showing her tiny teeth. ''Really?'' _Ever_ was _a lot._

''Yeah, we should show Natey. Do you think he'll like it?''

The little girl looked over to the row of towels metres away from them. Damien and Rachel weren't there, they were playing around in the sea. Well, they were basically play fighting with each other. This _connection_ that they had was so undeniable, even a six year old could notice it.

She looked at her brother's towel, and she could see him, lay in the sun. Eyes closed, fast asleep.

''He's asleep!'' she exclaimed, wide eyed.

Haley looked over at him and laughed loudly. Her boyfriend sure did love to sleep, _a lot._ This could only be a good thing, because now he was at least getting a good sun tan on those abs she planned to see a lot more in the future. He looked so perfect when he slept, like everything that was pressing down on his shoulders suddenly wasn't there. He often slept with a smile on his face, which made her only hope that he was telling the truth. That he really was dreaming about her. _Swoon._

''Well, why don't you go and wake him up?'' she suggested devilishly. Haley giggled, slightly evilly. Before gasping when she felt herself being lifted off the ground from her waist. She screamed with another laugh, feeling _his_ hot breath one her neck as her legs swung in the air.

''You wanted to wake me up, huh? Thanks a lot, baby.''

''Nathan,'' she said hesitantly, realising he was taking a step backwards, then another, then another. ''What are you doing?''

''Well, I thought we could go for a swim.''

She started to wriggle around in his arms, but it was no use, he was too strong. _Damn abs. _''Nathan! Put me down!'' she commanded, shaking around wildly. ''It's cold! _Please. _C'mon, we still haven't seen that gnome film yet. We'll go and see it, promise. Just put me down.''

Nathan chuckled as they reached the water. ''Me and Clay said we're going to see it next week.'' he stated. ''Nice try,'' he teased. ''You ready for a swim?'' His arms were still wrapped securely around her body while her back was pressed against his chest, her legs were only half a metre from the floor. But as he walked further and further into the water backwards, her feet were already slightly in the water.

''Nathan, it's _cold._''

''Rachel and Damien didn't seem to mind,'' he said, nodding towards the two who were no drying off on the sand, laughing at the couple in the water. Lily sat next to Rachel, giggling also.

Nathan was now almost waist deep in the salt water, he kissed the spot just below of her ear, making her _almost_ melt completely into him.

''Nathan,'' she pleaded. ''_Don't._''

''Three.'' he maneuvered his hands so they were pressed firmly onto her waist so she didn't fall, _yet,_ ready to throw her into the water. He knew she would kill him, but this was too good of an opportunity to miss.

Haley pressed her lips tight together. Okay, so _maybe_ it would be kinda fun. And she was planning to go swimming anyway. Plus, once she arrived in the water, she could at least look at him. Shirtless, with his body sparkling from the water. She had been wanting to kiss him ever since he had taken it off, but she was too proud then. But _now-_ now she doesn't care. Her mind was screaming _drop me already!_

''Two.''

She squeezed her eyes shut.

''One.''

He threw her in the air, and she landed in the water with a big _splash,_ and also a huge piercing scream. Once she emerged from underwater, she did something that surprised him, she _laughed. _She laughed despite the fact that her clothes were wet. Despite that her hair was now full of salt water. Despite the fact the water was almost freezing.

And once she had calmed down a little, she looked at him with a grin. ''That was so fun!''

Nathan looked at her, completely baffled.

She _definitely_ wasn't like the other girls.

She wasn't like anyone he'd ever met before.

Heck, she wasn't even normal, she was far from it.

And he loved that about her.

Haley placed a hand on her hip, tilting her head to look at him. ''You gonna kiss me or what?''

Nathan reached her in a couple of steps and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. He ducked his head down and pressed his lips onto hers, and she kissed him back just as eagerly. Her hands ran through his wet hair from the splash she had caused when he threw her in the water.

''Hey, you two! Knock it off!'' Damien shouted from the distance.

He broke away breathlessly, placing another soft kiss onto her lips before glaring at his rival/friend. ''You have to ruin everything, don't you?''

Haley shook her head, grabbing his face so he was looking at her. ''No he doesn't.'' she whispered.

She leaned up and kissed him again.

_Take that, West._

* * *

''I'm shweepy,'' Lily whispered against Nathan's neck as he carried her along the driveway of the Scott home.

''I know,'' he muttered, once they reached the door he stopped suddenly. Nathan sat her down on the porch swing and kneeled down in front of her. ''Lily, just look at me a sec, okay?''

Haley looked at him in confusion, but she just sat down next to the little girl silently. The look on his face was so _serious_, that she didn't want to question him, because he looked like he needed to get something off his chest. _Now._

Lily widened her eyes, trying to stay awake. ''Yeah?'' she mumbled.

''I love you, okay?'' he paused. ''And you are _special_, and talented, and you're going to do amazing things some day.'' he shook her lightly, making sure she was still awake. ''So if anyone _ever_ says mean thing about you, you ignore them 'cause they're wrong.'' he stated. ''But if it ever gets to you, and it hurts you, and you wanna cry. Then you tell me, straight away. Tell Haley, and we'll fix it. We love you, and we're not going anywhere.''

''You promise?'' she asked quietly, her eyes now wide with... _hope._

Nathan nodded. ''I promise.'' he said. He smiled at Haley briefly before picking Lily up again and balancing her on his hip. He opened the door of the Scott house and they were greeted by the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen. Karen and Dan's laughter. His face turned angry. There they were, giggling and joking around in the kitchen. While he and Haley are practically being Lily's parents, and doing a much better job that her own. He looked at his girlfriend, who was shutting the front door behind her quietly.

And that's when he snapped.

He was so _sick_ of all of this. They didn't care- they never cared. And here he was, looking after the daughter they never wanted. He loves Lily, he really does, but she needs parents, not a brother and his friends. They're the ones who had her, and claimed to love her, but they never show it. He's going to college next year, so what's going to happen to Lily then? Are they going to hire a nanny who gets paid to care? No, he's not letting them, no way. She's his family, he's not going to let them get away with treating her like this any longer.

''Can you go and get her ready? I need to talk to them.'' he whispered, looking at his girlfriend hopefully.

Haley nodded, taking Lily from his arms carefully. She was _a lot _less stronger than he was, so this could get tricky. ''Good luck,'' she whispered, kissing his cheek quickly before turning towards the stairway slowly, adjusting to the weight in her arms. She hesitated slightly, wondering if she could warn him not to yell or something. But this wasn't her family, so she sighed and walked up the stairs towards Lily's room.

Nathan headed towards the kitchen and stopped in the doorway. He watched as they _clinked _their glasses of expensive red wine together and giggled silly. Ha. Ha. Ha. This _wasn't_ funny.

''You guys having fun?'' he questioned finally.

Karen jumped in surprise, placing her hand on her chest. ''Nathan, you're back.'' she stated breathlessly. ''Where's Lily?''

''Lily,'' he ran a hand through his hair. ''My girlfriend of _six_ days is putting her to bed. You know, like _you_ should be doing. Like you should do every night, but you don't.'' Nathan snapped, pointing upwards. ''_She _has spent more time with your daughter today, than you have in two weeks!''

Dan was about to interrupt, like he does. But Karen spoke shakily, ''I've been busy, Nathan, getting money for this family.''

Nathan laughed bitterly. _She is so full of crap. _''Like you have for all of my childhood? It's funny how you always found time for _Luke_ though isn't it?'' he questioned. ''But look, _Mom_, we're rich! So why don't you pay attention to your daughter now? But you won't will you?'' he asked rhetorically. '''Cause you don't care! You've never cared. Did you know she's been going to dance class to impress _you_? Or that she's being picked on?'' he paused. ''No, you didn't. So don't ask me where she is, because you don't give a crap!''

Karen's eyes filled with tears. He was wrong, she does care, she's always cared. It was just hard, being around a son that wasn't yours, well he expected you to treat him like he was. So she pushed herself into work, barely stopping to take time to care for her youngest child. She couldn't be here right now, she quickly stood up and hurried out of the room.

Dan stood up angrily, pointing his finger, like a parent does. ''Don't you dare talk to your mother like that! Lily is your sister, she's your responsibility, too.'' he yelled. ''And _this girl_ you keep going on about. End it. I'm sick of her distracting you from what's important in your life.''

''_She_ is what is important in my life!'' Nathan shouted right back, squeezing his fists tightly together to try and control the burning rage inside of him.

''She's a stupid girl, Nathan. One that isn't going to get you anywhere.''

Nathan was just about to lunge at his father and hit him, again, and again, and again. Even the thought of it felt awesome, and he couldn't wait to punch him in the jaw. But then a small hand grabbed his arm tight, halting him in place immediately. He turned and saw Haley, her deep brown eyes staring at him in plea.

''Nathan, don't do this. She's right upstairs, _don't._'' she whispered. ''Please, just calm down.''

He squeezed his eyes shut, _don't do this._ He just wanted his hit his Dad, like, everything inside of him wanted to just punch Dan Scott in the face. But not like this- not in front of Haley.

So he chose to smirk instead, mirroring his father. ''Anywhere? You mean... Seattle?''

''Seattle?'' Dan repeated, forcing his demeanour not to slip. He knew exactly what was in Seattle. But Cooper wasn't supposed to say anything, not for another two _damn _years. ''Why would anything for you be in Seattle?''

''Deb Lee, maybe.'' he spat. ''Well, she could have been, if it wasn't for you.''

''Wh-what are... What are you talking about?''

Haley rubbed his arm, before sliding her hand down it and holding his hand tightly, hoping to comfort him somehow.

Nathan shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut again. He squeezed her hand for encouragement. ''You know what I'm talking about. Deb, the woman you cheated on Karen with, the one you manipulated, the one you blackmailed, _my mom!_'' he exploded, yanking his hand away from Haley's before it broke from how hard he was holding it. ''And I will tell everyone if you don't just... _stop._''

Dan stayed silent. He stared at his son blankly, yet his mouth was formed into a little 'o' in surprise. He never thought Nathan could act this way. Usually he just went along with everything with a grumble or two. But now he _knows_, and it could change everything. It could _ruin_ everything that he's built for all of these years.

''You need to stop being like _this._'' Nathan continued, slightly calmer. ''You need to start treating Lily like she's important, or I'll tell everybody, then your campaign for mayor will be ruined.''

Dan crossed his arms over his chest, nodding. ''Fine.'' he said simply.

''And you stay away from us,'' he warned, before taking Haley's hand again and storming out of the room.

He stopped at the front door. ''I can't leave,'' Nathan told her, reaching into his pocket. ''Just... go back to the beach house, I'll come over with Lily tomorrow. Dan's not going to try anything, he'll be searching for whoever told me about Deb.'' he explained. ''Me, you, Lily, Rachel and Damien can just hang out tomorrow, okay? No drama. Promise.''

She nodded timidly, placing her hand on the sides of his face. ''I'm so proud of you, Nathan,'' she whispered, leaning up on the tip toes and kissing him softly. ''I knew you could do it.'' Haley smiled. ''No drama.'' she repeated.

''Thank you for being here,'' he said, leaning his forehead against hers.

''Always,'' she promised, moving her hands from his face and holding his instead, intertwining their fingers.

''I like the sound of that,''

''Me too,'' Haley breathed, placing another kiss on his lips.

Nathan handed her the keys to his car (the keys to the beach house weren't needed, Rachel and Damien were still there watching a movie. They decided to stay until Sunday, along with Chase who was at Mia's.), before grinning teasingly. ''Be careful with it, remember?''

She mock-saluted as she opened the front door. ''Yes, sir.'' she said in a deep voice, imitating him.

He laughed. ''Bye, Nerd.''

''Later, Jock.''

Nathan watched as she bounced down the porch steps, like the big confrontation between him and his father suddenly just didn't happen. He smiled as she grinned at him cheesily as she climbed in the car. She stuck her tongue out playfully before starting the engine and pulling out of the driveway.

_No drama._

* * *

**AN: **Hello MTMTE readers, hope you liked this chapter. Little cautious about the DN, because they've been having mixed reviews. But Damien's _not_ a bad guy, promise. Just a big brother type best friend. Oh, and I'm totally telling the truth! NO DRAMA. Well, not for Naley _exactly._ SONG: WHO AM I TO SAY? by HOPE. And we're on over **400 **reviews, yey! Thank you so much!

**mazzy - **Thanks for your review! I'm glad you're enjoying the Nathan and Damien friendship. And I hope you liked the beach fun, there's more of that to come, actually. Haha, well I bet you don't like Dan even more now. Thanks again:)

**goldenbabe - **Damn it, your review gave me tears! You're soo sweet, thank you! It's totally fine that you didn't review some chapters, this review totally makes up for it. I hope you had a _wonderful_ vacation. I'm glad you're enjoying the DN. Rachel and Damien is building up, they'll be mentioned more in the upcoming chapters. And I'm glad you mentioned Leyton, that's going to happen soon, too. Julian singing Mamma Mia was probably one of the weirdest ideas I've had, but it was so much fun! I love Brulian, they're awesome to write. Lily is the sweetest little girl, but I think it's kinda impossible for her not to be sad at times, I really wanted to explore that. Andy, well, I don't think you're going to get it right. But more hints about him are coming soon. Good guesses, though. There's some Nathan family drama coming up soon, but for now it's going to be quite fluffy for the two of them. Thanks so much!:)

**happyending23- **Aw, thanks for your review! Nathan's going to be in Haley's life for a _long_ time, and Damien is really starting to accept that. Thanks again!

**cuteyfruity - **Thanks for reviewing! Glad that you've caught up;) Sorry for no preview, I only just come online and saw it, so I didn't see the point in sending one because I was updating anyway. Thanks again(:

Please review! **x**


	31. Chapter ThirtyOne

_Beautiful inside, so lovely and I _  
_Can't see why I'd do anything without you_  
_You are_  
_And when I'm not with you, I know that it's true_  
_That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you_

Nathan walked into his little sister's room bright and early. He just wanted to get out of here and start the day, which was a first for him. Usually he would want to spend the day in bed. But now, he just needs to get out of the house and away from Dan. And he's taking Lily, too, that's un-doubtable. Then he could spend the whole Saturday with his girlfriend, sister, and friends with _no drama._

''Wake up, Princess, we're going out.'' he stated, shaking her body lightly to wake her up.

Lily rubbed her eyes tiredly, yawning. ''I'm tired,'' she whined. ''It's too early.''

He smiled at her adorability. ''I thought you'd want to spend the day with us again, we're gonna go...'' he pursed his lips. _''Everywhere._''

''Everywhere?'' she questioned excitedly, sitting up wide-eyed.

''Um... yeah, everywhere.''

''Like, Disney Land?''

Nathan rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. _Everywhere? You idiot. _''No, I mean, like, the arcades, mini golf, the park.'' he explained. He stood up and opened her curtains, the bright sun shone through the window. Looks like it's going to be an even warmer day today in Tree Hill. ''Or the beach?''

''_Again?_'' she asked, raising an eyebrow.

''When did you get so cheeky?'' he questioned, looking at her in confusion. ''Yes, _again._ But I need to talk to everyone else first.''

''Can Gaby come, too?'' Lily grinned, looking at him in a hopeful way that he couldn't possibly say no. ''Please, Nathan. She's my bestest friend in the whole wide world! That means Brooke and Julian came come, too!'' she squealed.

He rolled his eyes with a mock-sigh. ''I'll go and get my phone...''

''Yay!''

* * *

''Have you heard Rachel talking about this Felix guy?'' Damien asked, taking a bite of his piece of toast. His legs were perched up on the dining room table as if he owned the beach house he has been staying in for the past two nights. ''She was texting him _all_ of last night.'' he said with his mouth full. ''I mean, I know who he is and stuff, but he's a total douche. And she was _giggling_ every time she got a text. Rachel doesn't even giggle!'' he exclaimed.

Haley choked back a laugh. She shrugged. ''I don't know, you guys go to the same school.'' she shrugged again. ''Anyway, what's it to you? He could make her happy, she told me she wants to be happy with someone.''

''But him, really?''

''And what's wrong with him?'' she asked, biting back a smile. Clearly Damien and Rachel's _connection_, is becoming more apparent to them, even if they don't funny understand it all yet.

''He's a man-whore!''

''Funny, that reminds me of somebody I know...'' Haley trailed off with a laugh. ''At least he's making it clear about how he feels.'' she quipped.

Damien cut his eyes at her. ''What's that supposed to mean?''

She shrugged innocently. ''Nothin'.''

They heard the sound of the front door opening. ''_Helloooo!_'' a cheery voice sang. ''We're here!''

''We're in the kitchen!''

Brooke skipped into the kitchen. She had sunglasses perched on the top of her head, with a pink cami and denim short skirt, the flip flops on her feet were white, with pink polka dots on them. Her hair was straight, but tied up in a pony tail. ''Nathan called me, he said something about a _no drama _day, so here we are.''

''We?'' Damien questioned, raising an eyebrow. ''Don't you mean _I am_?''

''Brooke!'' a deep voice called from the doorway. ''Thanks for waiting!'' he quipped. Julian then emerged in the kitchen area, which was near the dining room table. Gaby was in his arms, wearing an adorable yellow hat to protect her from the sun, with a matching summer dress and sandals. While Julian wore a black t-shirt with khaki cargo shorts, with some white pumps on his feet.

''Hey JuJu-Bee, hey Gabs.''

Julian groaned, fighting back his typical grin. ''Stop calling me that,''

Haley laughed. ''I've called you that since I heard your mom say it, I'm not gonna stop now.'' she said. ''Speaking of Sylvia, how was lunch yesterday?''

''Oh God,'' Brooke groaned, sitting down at the table. ''It was awful, she hates me.'' she put her face in her hands, recalling the memory. ''She kept on giving me snobby looks and asking me questions about _everything_. Then she started talking about Mia! And how talented she is. I was like, 'hello, girlfriend here?'''

''Ouch,'' Damien muttered. ''Guess she wants Mia as her daughter-in-law and not you, huh?''

Julian placed Gaby on the ground. The kids _was_ pretty heavy. He shook his head. ''She likes her,'' he said, his lie failing miserably. ''She just shows it in a different way.''

''Like suggesting that I should go on a diet?''

Damien choked back a laugh. ''Ouch,'' he repeated.

The door opened again, and the sound of little feet rang through the house before Lily arrived in the kitchen. As soon as she saw all of the people in the room, shyness overcome her. She climbed onto Haley's lap, smiling slightly at everyone in the room. Ever since the older girls had been teasing her, her confidence has slipped slightly. She doesn't always have a smile on her face, and she isn't always the sweet little girl. Sometimes she's just too sad.

''There's my favourite little girl,'' Haley grinned, wrapping her arms around the little girl so she wouldn't fall from her lap. ''Where's your brother?''

''Lily, I told you not to run off like that!''

Haley laughed at the voice. ''I guess that answers my question.''

Nathan then walked inside, wearing a plain white t-shirt, with the same colour trainers. He was also wearing khaki cargo shorts, the _exact_ same ones as the mathlete stood leaning against the wall. He looked at his girlfriend strangely, who was now smirking in amusement.

''Hey Nate,'' Julian chuckled. ''We match, _almost._''

''Great,'' he responded dryly. ''You know, I might go and change...'' Nathan trailed off, pointing towards the stairs.

''Stop,'' Haley laughed again. She knew that Nathan thought Julian was a geek (and he was right), and he had once told her that he thought that Julian was pretty girly for an average man. But they hadn't spent much time together, so she's hoping that they'll get along better in the future. ''Sit down, Nathan.'' she instructed. ''And Damien, go and wake up Rachel.''

The two ex-rivals both mock-saluted at her as they did as they were told. ''Yes, ma'am.''

* * *

''Shit!'' Nathan ducked as the big piece of wood almost knocked his head off. ''Be careful with that thing!''

It turns out that Julian had a surfboard. It didn't mean he could actually surf, but he had explained that he wanted to give it a shot. His uncle had attempted to teach him once, but he was only in LA for a visit, so they never had a chance to do it again. Julian also thought that he would be able to get the hang of it eventually. And everyone was happy for him, except for the fact that as they were walking towards the quieter part of the beach, which was reserved for the beach house owners, Julian kept on looking in different directions, causing the giant surfboard to swing around and almost hit the person walking next to him.

''Sorry,'' he said sheepishly. ''I'll try not to turn.''

''Hey, where are Chase and Mia?'' Brooke asked, looking at the group of people and realising that they weren't there. ''And P. Sawyer and Luke?''

''Making out.'' Damien responded with a shrug. ''Lucas and Peyton are dating, right?''

Nathan shook his head with a snort. ''He wishes,''

Haley whacked his arm. ''Don't be mean,''

''Well, he's getting his comeuppance, too.''

Rachel frowned in confusion, still sleepy from being woken up by Damien bouncing on her bed and barely having time to get ready. ''What does that mean?''

''Fate, kinda.'' Haley shrugged her shoulders. ''He means because Lucas had played all of those girls, and left played Peyton, his revenge is that now he wants Peyton, she doesn't want him.''

''Wait, Lucas wants Peyton?'' Brooke asked, accompanied with an excited squealed.

''Peyton's pretty!'' The two little girls both commented with a giggle. ''Her hair bounces.''

''Lucas _loves_ Peyton.''

Brooke looked at her boyfriend strangely. ''How would you know that?''

_Because he looks at her like I look at you_, he wanted to say. But it was _way_ too soon in their relationship for 'I love you's', despite the fact that he thinks he's already insanely in love with her, he has been from the moment he saw her. She's Brooke Davis, who says she's going to love him back? He's Julian Baker, the mathlete. So he shrugged instead. ''He just looks like he is,'' he said lamely.

''He's right,'' Haley said. ''_My heart started to pound as she approached,_'' she quoted, surprised that she had remembered that detail from his notebook. But then she remembered that no one knew about it, and Lucas didn't even _want_ anyone to know about it. ''I mean, that would probably be something... that, uh, someone like Lucas would write.'' she stammered. ''You know, if- if he was writing a novel or something. Which is ridiculous!'' she exclaimed.

''Hales,'' Nathan started cautiously. ''Are you feeling okay?''

Haley nodded a _little_ too eagerly. ''Fine,'' she said quickly.

''We're sitting here,'' Rachel announced, plopping down on the sand, a part where only another group of people were sat at least ten metres away. ''I'm not walking any further,'' she stated breathlessly. ''No further,'' she begged slightly, grabbing the towel from her bag and laying it down, before sitting on that instead. ''Bliss.''

Everyone else then followed her lead and lay their towels down before relaxing in the sun. Haley was actually feeling quite brave, so she grabbed the hem of the top she was wearing and peeled it off her body, revealing a baby blue bikini top. And amongst all the crazy this morning, Nathan had failed to notice that she was wearing denim shorts, _above_ her knee, giving a perfect view of the scar on it. Guess what? She didn't mind one bit. Because some things are more important than insecurities. Like pain, and love, and _family. _Nathan couldn't even meet his real mom, _that_ was more important than her fear of her friends looking at a mark on her leg and possibly questioning it, maybe they'd laugh.

That didn't mean she could show it in _public. _Because unlike her friends, some people are mean, and she's not ready to be teased about that. She's probably going to get mocked about the incident last week, if people believed Carrie and Alex.

Nathan couldn't help but stare as she stood up and bent down to get something from her beach bag.

Damn.

His girl was _hot. _Super hot.

''You look...'' he started to say. _Don't say super hot, she'll call you a perv. Don't say super hot, she'll call you a perv. Don't- _''Nice.''

She turned to him with a raised eyebrow, a satisfied smile was on her face. She sat down next to him on her towel and placed her hands on the sand behind her, holding her up. ''Thanks,'' she said simply. ''You look kinda super hot, too.''

''Huh?''

''When I turned around you whispered _super hot_, without realising it.'' she giggled at him, feeling her familiar blush travel further up her body. ''Like I said, thanks.'' she grinned. ''Perv.''

Nathan smiled in accomplishment. _I should totally be a psychic..._ ''Whatever, it's your fault for being so super hot.''

Haley smacked his arm, feeling her cheeks go even warmer. And it had nothing to do with the sun that was shining on her face. ''Shut up.''

''Whoa, scary Hales.''

She glared at him.

''Okay guys,'' Julian stood up, the surfboard pressed firmly so his side. ''I'm gonna do it,'' he announced, slightly shakily. He took a deep breath. ''Wish me luck.''

After a chorus of 'good luck's' sounded, and a high five from Gaby, Julian set off into the water. He struggled to even get on the board at first, but then he got the hang of it and swam further towards the ocean where the bigger waves were. As soon as he tried to stand, he fell instantly, causing his friends to laugh (after he remerged, of course). He managed to stand when a wave come, but as soon as it hit the board he would fall straight back into the water.

''I thought you're supposed to stay up on the board?'' Lily whispered to her brother, causing him to laugh.

''You are,'' he muttered back. ''Julian just isn't very good.''

Haley looked over to the little girl. ''He is,'' she reassured her, glaring at her boyfriend once again. ''He just needs a little more practice.''

Nathan chuckled again. ''Practice aint gonna fix that,'' he pointed towards the mathlete who fell of the board, yet again.

But he didn't reappear.

''Julian?'' Brooke stood up, looking over the water. ''Julian!'' Panic rushed through her, feeling her knees suddenly go weak. ''Julian, where are you?''

Nathan quickly stood up, kicking his trainers off before running towards the water. ''Julian!'' He quickly swam towards where the board was lay. His heart started pumping frantically, giving him more energy. He reached Julian's body, which was lay face down, motionless. He grabbed it, and started to swim one handed as fast as he could to the shore, trying to get his face out of the water. Once he could stand, he carried him properly (which was hard, Julian was actually quite heavy) towards the sand.

Haley covered her hand with her mouth, hoping the tears wouldn't form. Her stomach hurt, what if her best friend wasn't okay?

Rachel quickly picked up Gaby, hiding her face from the sight of Julian's pale, soaking, white face. While Damien did the same with Lily.

Nathan placed the Julian on the ground, he pressed two of his fingers, trying to find a pulse. He could feel something, but it was weak. He froze and he kneeled next to the body. ''I don't know CPR,'' he said frantically, his head feeling slightly dizzy. ''I don't know CPR!''

Haley quickly hurried towards the body, kneeling down on the floor. She pressed her hands on Julian's chest, pushing it up and down repeatedly, before tilting his head back slightly and lifted his chin forward. She pressed her mouth on his, and breathed twice. Then she listened to see if he was breathing, his breaths were faster. She performed ten more chest compressions, until Julian started to cough uncontrollably and the salt water started to splutter from his mouth.

''Oh God!'' Brooke quickly hurried to her boyfriend and hugged him tightly. She pulled away when he continued to cough, so she patted his back, hoping to help. Her heart was still beating faster than it ever had before in panic. She had never been so scared before in her whole life. ''You are _never_ surfboarding again, _ever._ You hear me?''

Julian coughed again, choking out a, ''Yes mom,''

''Take him to the beach house,'' Nathan instructed breathlessly. ''Make sure he sleeps, or something. We'll bring your bags back later.''

Brooke helped Julian stand up. ''I'm taking him to a hospital,'' she stated, before smiling warmly at her friend. ''Thanks Nathan, you saved him.''

Nathan shook his head bashfully. ''It was nothing. Just... just make sure he's okay.'' he smiled. ''We'll look after Gaby.''

''Thanks, Nate, really.'' Julian croaked, patting his chest. ''I'll owe you forever, man. You too, Hales.''

''I didn't do anything,'' she said shyly, shaking her head like her boyfriend done seconds earlier.

''You did _everything_,'' Brooke promised. ''See you later, guys.'' she said, wrapping her arm around Julian, supporting half of his weight as he walked weakly towards the direction of the beach house

Haley looked up at her boyfriend, slightly teary. She smiled at him shakily, before wrapping her arms around him and hugging him as tight as she could. If it was possible, her feelings for him grew even further. He saved her, just being there through everything, he saved her. And now he's saved her best friend, too. It meant the whole world to her. Just like he does. ''You saved his life. Thank you _so much._''

Nathan shook his head. ''No, you did. I didn't even know CPR.''

She pulled away slightly so she was looking up at him, not once removing her arms from around him. ''But you just jumped right in there,''

''He's your best friend,'' he said. ''I just saw him not come up and I just... panicked. He's so important to you, I didn't want you to lose him.''

Her heart warmed. What did she do to deserve him? This amazing, courageous, strong, caring guy is _here. _And even better, he actually _wants_ to be with her. Despite the times she hurt him (willingly and unwillingly) and caused problems between them, he still stayed. He's making her feel good about herself, about the scar on her knee, about dancing, about her looks, he's making her _brave. _He's making her _fall in love._

''Thank you,'' Haley whispered softly, standing on her tiptoes and kissing his lips softly. ''So much for no drama, huh?''

Nathan chuckled. ''I don't think there can ever be _no drama_ with us.''

''Good,'' she said simply. ''But maybe next time the drama can just not involve my best friend almost dying.'' she paused suddenly, looking up at him wide eyed. _HCM. _''Oh my God, are you okay? Is your heart okay?'' she grabbed a hold of his shoulders firmly.

''Hey,'' Damien interrupted softly. ''There's an ice cream truck over there,'' he used his free hand to point down the beach. ''They're pretty shaken up, so we'll take them over there.'' he informed.

Nathan nodded, smiling at him. ''Thanks.''

Rachel and Damien then walked away with the two girls in their arms, leaving their best friend and her boyfriend so they could talk.

Haley stared at him, wide-eyed. Her eyes were darting across his body, as if she could _see _if he had HCM just be looking at him. ''Are you feeling okay?'' she asked quickly, actually feeling tears form to her eyes. Her hands were shaking. First Julian almost died, now Nathan could, too. This was too much. ''Are you hurt?''

''I'm fine,'' he insisted, shrugging her hands of his shoulders and pealing the soaking wet t-shirt from his chest, revealing his sparkling chest. ''I'm fine,'' he repeated, slinging the piece of material to the ground. ''I'm fine.'' Nathan laughed at the pout on her face and pulled her into a hug. ''Stop worrying about me.''

''No more exercise until we get the results,'' she mumbled firmly. ''I need you on this planet.''

''We do things _together_ remember? I'm always gonna be here.'' he kissed the top of her head. ''I promise,''

She kissed his chest lightly, making his heart beat faster. ''Good,'' she blinked her tears away. ''I got your back, remember? I'm not gonna let a heart condition take you away from me.'' Haley stated. ''And when you get those results, I'm gonna be there when you open it. If they're positive or negative, I'm still gonna be here, okay?''

''Okay,'' he nodded, leaning his head down and capturing his lips with hers.

Haley wrapped her arms around his neck, while he tightened his grip around her waist. ''Good,'' she repeated against his lips in a mumble.

Nathan almost melted into her, stumbling slightly before he fell on his back onto the towel with a _thump. _Haley landed on top of him, causing them both to laugh, before their lips found each other's again. Their bodies were squished against each other, making tingles travel all around their bodies as their tongues battled for dominance. They just wanted each other so much, it was hard to control it. Especially when he saved her best friends life. But she tried to get that image out of her head as she stroked his toned chest.

He realised making out on a beach with his girlfriend was his new favourite thing to do, _ever._

* * *

''Higher!'' Lily demanded, stretching her legs further into the air trying to make that happen as she swung on the swing at the local park. ''I wanna go higher, Natey!''

Nathan pushed the swing, rolling his eyes. ''You're not going any higher, you'll fall.''

The sun had now disappeared in Tree Hill, and after getting kicked off the beach (_yes_, they were literally yelled off the beach by an old couple who claimed that the young couple were _scarring society_ with their actions) and eating lunch at the beach house, they had gotten changed and headed off to the local park. Actually, Rachel had decided to go to the mall, so Damien had willingly followed. Gaby had been taken back to Brooke's, who was there with Julian after returning from the hospital (he was fine, it turns out when he fell in the water he hit his head on the surfboard and was unable to swim back up), so now it was just Nathan, Haley and Lily, who were playing on the park.

Haley wrapped her arms around herself as she sat on the bench a couple of metres away from the swing set, she was _freezing._ Nathan had let her wear his jacket, but she was only wearing thin yoga pants. She had called her mom, who said she couldn't come home because she was working and Haley left her key at home. Plus, the only thing Rachel owned were shorts, so she couldn't borrow some clothes of her. But she was okay, the sight of Nathan being all _Nathan_ was good enough for her.

''Higher!'' Lily repeated. ''_Please._''

''Nope,'' he said, popping on the 'p'. ''You'll fall on your butt, then you'll cry, and I have no money for ice cream.''

Lily looked at the girl who was sat on the bench. ''Haley,'' she whined. ''Tell him to push me higher.''

Haley smiled sheepishly. ''Sorry, Lil.''

''I wanna go on the slide,'' she grumbled.

Nathan stopped pushing the swing. ''Okay, grumpy.'' he said. ''Go, play on the slide.''

Lily jumped off the little seat and skipped away towards the slide. Nathan turned around and sat next to his girlfriend on the bench, wrapping his arm around her shoulders to warm her up a little with the friction. ''What's the matter with her? Do you think the whole teasing thing is getting to her?''

''Nah,'' she shook her head. ''I think you may have reassured her with your talk yesterday. We're just not as cool as Gaby. She probably misses her. And the whole drowning thing probably freaked her out.''

''I told her we'd go _everywhere_ today,'' he remembered. ''We've just been driving around all day, except from when we were at the beach.'' Nathan sighed. ''I'm such a bad big brother.''

''Hey,'' Haley hushed, nudging him lightly. ''You _know_ you're an awesome big brother. My brother's never looked after me like this. Sure, they're over protective. But they never took me to the park, or looked after me like you look after her.'' she took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers and resting their hands between them. ''And when I see you guys, you look so happy. I love seeing you happy.''

''You make me happy,''

She smiled warmly. Her heart _fluttered._ ''You kinda make me smile, too, Jock.''

He grinned. ''Good to know, Nerd.''

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly. The two were silent for a couple of minutes as they watched Lily play around on the slide, squealing _wooo!_ whenever she went down.

Nathan looked over his girlfriend's shoulder and his eyes widened in fury.

Haley followed his line of sight. ''No, don't you dare, Nathan.'' she warned in a mutter, watching at Alex Dupre walked across the grass, typing on her mobile as he little sister ran ahead of her. She was obviously forced to babysit, and she wasn't doing a very good job considering her sister looked like she didn't want to be anywhere near her.

''I've gotta say _something_.''

''No you don't,'' she said, turning back to him. ''Please don't do anything. It's over, if we do something then it's just going to carry on.'' she reasoned. ''_Please,_ don't. For me.''

''She's not gonna get away with this,'' Nathan swore.

Haley cracked a smile. ''That's what her two weeks suspensions for,''

''I'm serious.''

''So am I,'' she rubbed his arm gently. ''A two week suspension is good enough for me,'' she lied. ''So just leave it.''

Nathan looked at her warily. ''But _why?_''

Haley shut her eyes for a second, before smiling at him shakily. ''Because I'm scared of what they'll do to me if we fight back.''

''I'm not gonna let anything happen to you,'' he promised instantly, tightening his hold around her shoulders. He hated that she didn't want to fight back, because she's a good person who doesn't like to cause trouble. But he could never hate _that_ part about her. He found himself realising that he couldn't possibly hate _any_ part of her.

''You can't say that, you don't _know_ that something's not gonna happen.''

''I'll leave it,'' he decided, not having the energy to disagree with her further. ''_For now. _But when we get back in school Brooke is totally gonna kick their asses.''

''Fine,'' she agreed, knowing she would have to intervine when they returned. ''C'mon, you're walking me to the music store. I have a shift in fifteen minutes.''

* * *

_Knock. Knock._

Peyton groaned, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Sunday is a _sleep _day, not _knock on Peyton Sawyer's door at one pm_ day. Anyone that knows her knows that she would never wake up this morning. Are they crazy? She glared downstairs before pulling the duvet away from her and running down the stairs. The door knocked again, causing her to scream, ''ONE SECOND!'' Peyton opened the door, and her eyes widened at the person on the other side.

''Ah, Peyton Sawyer.'' Dan Scott drawled. ''Looking as pleasant as ever.''

She quickly smoothed down her messy curls, trying not to give her friend's father a chance to comment on her appearance further. ''Mr. Scott, what are you doing here?''

''I have a proposition for you.''

''Ew,'' Peyton cringed, shutting the front door.

Dan smacked his hand onto it, reopening the door before it could close. He chuckled without humour, ''Not like that.'' he denied. ''I just know you happen to be getting closer to my son lately.''

''So?''

He smirked. ''I also happen to know that you want to be even _closer_ to him.'' he paused for a second, before she had a chance to shut the door in his face. ''And if you and Lucas ever happened to be together, I wouldn't interfere, not once. I could even point him in the right direction if you do me one little favour.''

Peyton raised her eyebrows at him, folding her arms across her chest. ''And what's this favour?''

''Make sure my son breaks up with his new girlfriend,'' Dan stated. ''She's a distraction and she's been putting silly ideas into his head. And I need _you_ to end it.''

* * *

**AN: **So... Julian almost drowning, that was a little _random,_ I know. But it just felt right at the time. Thanks for your reviews! They really mean a lot to me. SONG: ANYWHERE BUT HERE by SAFETYSUIT.

**mazzy - **Thanks for your review! Andy, well, I'm not saying if it's good or bad yet;) Nathan and Lily are just so cute to write, I'm glad you like them.

**Mrs. Naley Scott **- I'm glad you like the Naley and Lily relationship, I love writing it! Thanks for reviewing:)

**goldenbabe** - Thank you for your review, your reviews always make me smile:)... _see._ Andy's whole mystery thing will be revealed eventually. I'm really glad you're enjoying this. Damien and Rachel are slowly realising their feelings. It will happen, promise. Thanks again!

Please review! **x**


	32. Chapter ThirtyTwo

_And you're sitting in the front row,_  
_Wanna be first in line,_  
_Waiting by my window,_  
_Giving me all your time,_  
_You could be my hero._

Lydia James tapped her foot impatiently outside of Principal Turner's office, she folded her arms across her chest before sighing loudly. ''This is ridiculous!'' she exclaimed. ''All I want is one _word_ with the Principal, why do I have to wait for so long?''

''Mrs. James,'' the snotty receptionist said. ''You have been here for four minutes.'' she lifted four fingers up for extra explanation. ''_You_ are the one who barged in here demanding to have _one word_, despite the fact you have to have an appointment, which you don't. Yet the Principal Turner has still decided to be very kind as to meet with you. But he is speaking to someone else right now, so you will just have to wait.''

''You're awfully young to have a job like this, shouldn't you be in college or something?'' Lydia questioned in amusement. ''And isn't Turner _married_?''

The receptionist averted her gaze. ''Yes, why do you ask?''

''I'm just making an observation, honey.''

The door of his office finally opened and a teenager hurried out with a sniffle, murmuring something like _I'll never forget my homework again! _Principal Turner followed, smiling at Lydia warmly before opening the door a little wider. ''Ah, Mrs. James. Come in.''

He turned and walked back into his office, taking a seat while Lydia followed behind, standing behind the available seat.

Principal Turner gesture for her to sit down, but she shook her head. ''I think I'll stand,'' she said politely.

''Okay,'' he nodded, placing his hands together and resting them on his desk. ''Now I figured you'd probably want to see me after what happened last week regarding the allegations made about your daughter and Clayton Evans.'' he started. ''First of all, I want to apologise for all of the stress this may have caused you-''

''Believe me, I was stressed.'' she scoffed. ''I want to know why I didn't even get a call! My daughter just comes home, after never missing a day of school, _ever, _crying. She said that girls have been telling lies about her because they want to be with Nathan. You know I could expect allegations like this to be made about _Taylor_, not like she would need money... but not Haley!'' she exclaimed. ''You've seen her records, you have her medical history, you know what she's been through. And I didn't even get informed.''

''I'm very sorry, Mrs. James. I am, really. We were very short staffed on Thursday, and I had do talk to a lot of pupils throughout the day about all of this.''

Lydia nodded, giving in. ''Okay, I do appreciate the call you made to her, letting her back in.'' she said. ''But what happens to these girls now?''

''Well, they get a two week suspension. Work booklets have been sent to their homes, which they have to complete. So this is no holiday for them, I assure you. When they return, they will have another two weeks worth of detentions. And if I hear that they have come anywhere near Haley, then there will be serious consequences.''

''Add Nathan, too.'' Lydia demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. ''Make sure they don't go near Nathan either, and then I will forgive you.''

Principal Turner smiled humorously. ''Okay, fine.''

Lydia grinned successfully. ''Great,'' she said simply. ''Thank you, Principal Turner.'' she said, before turning around and walking out of the office.

* * *

''_Dan Scott motors, how can I help you?_'' a bored voice answered the phone.

Dan glared at his cell phone. ''Andy, is this how you answer all of the phone calls? I sure hope not.''

Andy muttered something incoherent, before coughing loudly. ''_Sorry about that, sir. I just didn't get much sleep last night._'' he lied. ''_You have a meeting scheduled in an hour's time. When will you be back?_'' he paused. ''_Where are you, anyway?_''

''I might not make it,'' he said. ''I'm just visiting an old friend at the school. Anyway, that's not the reason I'm calling you-'' he suddenly slammed his fist on the horn, making a huge _beep_ to sound. Yet the car in front didn't move, or the ten other cars in front. Damn, he hates traffic. ''Sorry. I'm calling you because I need some information.''

''_About what exactly?_'' Andy questioned, a hint of worry in his voice. Whatever Dan was planning, it wasn't good.

''Haley James.''

This girl was a _schemer. _She wanted Nathan all to herself. She's talking him away from basketball, away from _Dan. _And she knows about Deb, she knows about the secret that was never supposed to be revealed. It was a secret that could easily be shared. Everyone could know. This could destroy everything. His reputation. His family. His run for mayor.

She couldn't be here any longer.

But that was a whole other issue, now he was planning to deal with another one. Dan Scott has _connections, _who have happened to find out that Lucas has been missing all practices for a while now. And Nathan has missed all of his since Tuesday. Also, on that said Tuesday, both of the boys skipped half the day of school. Despite all of Nathan silly threats (Dan knows he won't say anything, Nathan wouldn't do that to Lily) and Lucas' attitude lately, Dan's not going to let them miss school. More importantly, basketball.

He is _Dan Scott_ after all. He has to relive his dream somehow.

* * *

''Just ignore them,'' she whispered into his ear, before leaning back as they walked down the hallway, hand in hand. People were looking and pointing at them, staring at them, _whispering_ about them. Haley didn't mind, because the rumours they were talking about weren't true, and at least _she _knows that. It's just Nathan she's worried about. Because he won't let people talk about her in that way. She's only just got out of trouble, she's not going to be the reason that he's in it.

Nathan chuckled without humour. ''I should be saying that to _you,_''

''Well I'm saying it to you,'' she said lightly before looking up at him seriously. ''Clay told me, you know, about that guy who said something about me. That was really stupid, Nathan. Do you realise how much trouble you could have gotten into by actually fighting him? He was a _senior._''

''I'm not going to stop defending you,'' he stated, swinging their hands between them. ''And if that makes me stupid, then fine.''

Haley sighed. ''Nathan I didn't mean it like that.'' she said. ''I don't want you to get into trouble because of me,''

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. ''You mean like all of the Alex and Carrie trouble you got into because of me?'' he grumbled, opening his locker door and swapping his math book with his chemistry book. Chemistry _sucks_, so he's thankful for these couple of minutes with Haley. If she was in class with him, then he would probably want to impress her with his chemistry skills (not that he actually _has_ any, but you know what he means), despite the fact that she would probably distract him.

''_Nathan_,'' she groaned audibly, leaning her head against the locker next to his. ''It's not your fault.''

''It is,'' he insisted, before something else caught his attention. Some_one._

''How much do you think _she_ charges?'' a male voice asked his friend at the locker across from _she_'s boyfriend.

His friend shrugged. ''I don't know.'' he grinned widely. ''But I'd _so_ pay a lot for her.''

''But you don't know where she's been,'' the first boy said. ''She could have been with half the school.'' his face scrunched up in disgust. ''I mean, we know how desperate Mark Connors is to get laid.'' he laughed. ''I never thought Nathan Scott would have to _pay_.''

Nathan seethed as he stalked over to the boy across the busy hallway and grabbed his shirt despite all of the people watching, smacking him against the locker and holding him up. ''You wanna say that again?'' he barked, getting right into the now scared boy's face. ''C'mon, I _dare _you.''

Haley stood in shock, her face falling. She had heard what he had said, and it hurt, it did. But _she knew_ that none of this was true. It had nothing to do with anyone else. She just wished that people didn't always believe what they heard from other people. Nathan though, _Nathan_ didn't need to do this. She didn't want him to. It didn't matter what anyone else thought. It obviously does to Nathan, because he doesn't want her name to be dragged through the mud. Her heart warmed. But she didn't want him to get into any trouble for her, like she told him, like, one minute ago.

Damn, he _needs_ to start listening to her!

''Nathan,'' she hurried over to him and grabbed a hold of his arm. Attempting to pull him away, she said, ''Nathan, _stop_!''

Nathan didn't budge, he just shrugged her off. He stared into the guys face coldly. Sure, he's got into fights before, but he's never been so angry at someone (except from Dan) in his life. ''I will _destroy_ you if you say anything about her again. If you even look at her, I'll get you.'' he swore. ''You got that?''

The boy (Haley recognised him as Ryan Porter, from her economics class) nodded quickly, muttering a _sorry._

''Nathan, just let him go.''

''You know what else you're gonna do?'' Nathan continued, ignoring her. ''You're gonna tell everyone the truth. That all these rumours are _rumours_, they're not true. So tell whoever you know, and make them believe it.'' he let go of his shirt, dropping him back on his feet.

Ryan nodded again. ''Y- yeah, yeah. I'll do that, no worries.''

Nathan smiled dryly. ''Good,'' he crossed his arms over his chest. ''Now leave.''

Ryan quickly walked down the hallway, his friend following behind just as fast. _Wimps._

''What did you do that for?'' Haley yelled, shoving him weakly. ''I don't need you to defend me. I don't care about what they're saying!''

''D'you think I'm just gonna stand here and let some guy talk about how much he's gonna pay for you? Do you think I want guys talking about that? You deserve better than that, Haley!''

''Life isn't fair, Nathan.'' she said softly. ''You screaming in some guys face isn't gonna change that.''

''_Nathan!_'' a voice barked from behind.

The blue-eyed boy groaned as he turned around. ''Yes, Whitey?''

The old coach looked at him blankly. ''Get in my office, now.'' he jerked his thumb down the hallway, in the direction of the locker rooms. ''You too, Haley. And you're going to explain to me what the hell that was just about.''

''Sure,'' Haley smiled weakly, forcing her face not to fall, _again._ She took Nathan's hand, despite how useless she feels right now. She should be able to defend herself, she should have been able to stop him from threatening Ryan Porter. But she shook her head, clearing those thoughts temporarily as she pulled an unwilling Nathan by the hand.

Dan watched from the main doors with a strange look on his face. He tapped a random person on the shoulder, who had just seen what had happened, like him.

''What was that just about?''

The girl shrugged, chewing her gum loudly. ''Apparently, Haley James is like, a total slut. She like, gets guys to _pay for sex_. Her boyfriend, Nathan keeps saying it's not true, and Brooke Davis totally got her out of trouble.'' she shrugged again. ''But I don't know, I've never really spoken to her before.'' her eyes widened for a second. ''Oh my God, you're not, like, an inspector person are you? Are you gonna shut down the school?''

Dan shook his head. ''No, I'm not.'' he chuckled. ''Thanks for your help.''

The girl shrugged for the third time before shutting her locker door and walking down the hallway.

The possible future mayor glared at the two retreating figures who were following the basketball coach. But his gaze mainly focussed on the honey-blonde, small girl, holding his son's hand. Now he was certain. Nathan needs to stop seeing this girl.

* * *

''Hey, I'm at Karen's getting some coffee,'' Andy told him wife over the phone, opening the door of the café. ''I'll call you later. Okay... love you, bye.''

He walked in, and noticed that the café was empty. The only two people inside were Karen and _Keith? _She was stood behind the counter, while he was on the other side. It would appear casual, except from the fact that they were holding hands. Andy grinned, this could be interesting. He quickly slipped down into the corner booth, opening the door a tiny bit so the door wouldn't jingle. The two cheats were completely oblivious.

''Do you still love him?'' Keith questioned, playing with her hand, avoiding her gaze unless she said _yes _and it killed him.

(Seriously, it would actually kill him inside.)

''No,'' she shook her head. ''No, not anymore.''

''Then why can't we just be together?'' he practically pleaded. ''Me, you, the kids. We can be a _family_, a real family.''

Karen shook her head once more. ''I _can't_. If I leave, then what about Nathan?''

Keith chuckled uneasily. ''When I said the kids, I meant Nathan, too.'' he said. ''You know I love that boy.''

''Dan won't let us have Nathan. I'm not his real mom. I could get Lucas and Lily easy, but I could never get Nathan. He knows, you know, Dan told me that he knows that I'm not his mom. So Dan doesn't really have anything to lose.'' she explained shakily. ''And if we leave- if we leave then Nathan will be stuck with him. He won't get to see Lucas or Lily, even me, but I guess he wouldn't even want that.'' she wiped a tear from her eye.

Keith kissed her hand softly. ''I'm going to find a way to fix this for all of us. We'll be a family, you'll see.''

Andy, deciding that there was nothing else to hear, slipped back out of the café unnoticed.

_I could totally be a spy_, he realised. _I'd make a cool spy._

He shook his head, he could think about being a spy any day. But right now, there were more important things on his mind.

Like calling his wife again.

His world.

* * *

Brooke looked at the boy next to him in the math class they shared. She couldn't help but _stare._ She was so relieved that he was alive, and okay, and _here._ If it was up to her, then he wouldn't be in school right now. He would be at home, resting. But apparently, he feels fine. He just hit his head off the board and blacked out, swallowed too much water, and now he's okay. Which is the biggest relief she's ever experienced. The thought of him not being here scared the absolute crap out of her. More than losing cheerleading, money, _everything._

And that's when she realised that to her, nothing was more important than him.

''Brooke,'' Julian whispered, not moving his eyes from the white board at the front of the room. ''As you've told me many times, I'm sexy. But jeez, do you really have to stare?''

She shook her head, embarrassed. ''Shut up,'' she muttered. ''I was just looking at how messy your hair looks today.''

''Wait- what?'' his hand immediately flew up to his curls, trying to smooth the curls down or something, whatever would make it look better. _Stupid hair,_ he cursed inwardly. He suddenly stopped when he heard soft giggling from beside him. Julian glared at her. ''That was mean.''

''I know,'' she shrugged her shoulders, not caring. ''Anyway, me and Gaby are having dinner at my house before the dance class. You wanna come?''

Julian smiled at her. ''Sure,'' he said quietly, and then remembered something. ''Oh, I offered to take Lily, too. I kinda owe Nathan and Haley for, you know, saving my life and all. And I figured that they could hang out alone before the dance class for a while, after everything that happened last week.''

''That's really sweet of you,''

A chirpy voice sounded from behind them, they were pretty loud considering the teacher was still teaching about... sums or something. Brooke didn't really care, and Julian knew it all anyway. ''Do you think it's true? I totally think it's true... I mean, have you seen her clothes? It's obvious she's, like, poor. She needs to get money from somewhere. That's probably her only talent.''

It was pretty clear who they were talking about.

And just as Brooke was about to start a full on bitch fight in maths 107, Julian placed his hand over hers.

''If you start a fight, then you won't be here to help Haley when Alex and Carrie come back,'' he said softly, deciding to distract her. ''So, what are you going to do when that happens, anyway?''

She winked at him. ''You'll see.'' she said. ''Just know that payback's a bitch. And so are Alex and Carrie.''

* * *

A blonde woman, mid thirties, wandered around Tree Hill. She's not been out and about much since she arrived. And she's still getting used to not being in the city. It's different in this small town, a good different. People smile at you as you walk by, instead of walking so fast that they don't even notice you. And it's peaceful, and calm. And for once, it makes everything seem _right._

While she was here (she planned to be here for a _very_ long time) she wanted to do something different. She wanted to help people. In the place she last lived in, she was a teacher. So she's more than qualified to run an after school programme for kids to hang out who have busy, working parents. Instead of hanging out on the streets, or sitting at home, they could come to her. And it could be filled with games and activities. It could be the talk of Tree Hill.

The only problem is that she doesn't have a location.

She passed the music store and noticed a flier stuck on the widow.

_Kids dance class. Ages 5-10. 6pm. Hall 3 at The Kerlow centre. A place for kids to make friends, and learn some dance moves._

She smiled. The Kerlow centre? That sounds like the perfect place.

* * *

_Knock. Knock._

Lucas opened the door, and his heart started to race. He wasn't worried that he was having a heart attack or anything, because he always feels this way nowadays when he's around Peyton Sawyer. He grinned. ''Hey Peyt, what's up?''

''Can I talk to you?'' she asked, getting straight to the point. Peyton picked her nail polish nervously as she refused to look him in the eye, she just feels guilty for even _listening_ to Dan's offer last night.

''Um, sure,'' he nodded, opening the door wider letting her enter.

Peyton walked into the living room and stood in the centre awkwardly, fiddling with her purse. ''No one's home are they?''

His heart leapt. ''Uh, no,'' he said quickly. ''Nathan and Haley are... somewhere, they took Lily, too. Dan's at some meeting and my mom's at the café.''

''Okay,'' she smiled nervously. ''Luke, I gotta tell you something. It's kinda bad. Like, really bad, actually.''

Lucas took a couple of steps towards her, so he was half a metre in front of the curly blonde. ''Peyton, what happened?''

''Dan.'' Peyton said, taking a deep breath. ''Dan, uh, he came over to my house last night and he... He said that he wanted me to break Nathan and Haley up.''

''You said no, right?''

''He left before I had the chance. He said he'd give me some time to think.'' she explained. ''I just thought you should know, and I'm not gonna do it, promise.''

Lucas nodded, trying to make sense of it all. How could his Dan do that? _Why _would his Dad do that? And why Peyton? ''What could he have that would make him think that he could make you do this?''

Peyton sat down on the couch, resting her elbows on her knees and placing her head in her hands. She couldn't tell him, because then she would have to tell him how she feels, then she would be heartbroken, once again. Like when he revealed that he didn't actually want to be with her, he just wanted to be friends, _play the field. _''Nothing,'' she said lamely.

''He must have something that you want,''

''I knew that it was never going to happen,'' she whispered. ''But it's not like I was going to do that to Nathan and Haley anyway.'' she paused, taking another deep breath. Peyton had truly landed herself in this mess, he knows when she's lying, so she can't get away with this. ''He said... he said that he would... I don't even get it. He said that he would point you in the right direction, and if we ever got together then he wouldn't interfere. Which is ridiculous. Because _you_ and _me_ are just... it didn't work.''

''And that was my fault, Peyt.'' he said, kneeling down in front of her. ''But why would he offer that?''

Tears welled in her eyes, she knew what was coming next. ''Because apparently _everyone_ knows that I'm still in love with you.''

He gasped (and it was one of those dramatic movie ones, too, but it was actually real), looking at her in disbelief. ''You are?''

''I never stopped,'' she admitted, shaking her head. Peyton stood up, almost knocking him over in the process. ''I should go, you probably have to be somewhere. That Rachel girl's nice, huh? I heard that you liked her.'' she said shakily, hurrying towards the door. ''I hope you guys are really... really happy together.''

''Peyton, _wait_!'' Lucas chased after her, grabbing her arm and turning her around as she reached the doorway. ''I love you, too.''

Her eyes almost popped out of her head. But she kept her heart guarded, he said this last time. ''Luke, don't.'' she warned. ''Don't you dare say that.''

''It's the truth,'' he whispered. ''And I didn't know it, but I have been, right from the start. When we were friends, when I was with Brooke, when we started the affair, when we broke up. I've loved you all along. It's always been _you_, Peyton. And I know that I hurt you, so much. If I could take it back, I would do it in a heartbeat.''

Those tears rolled down her cheeks as she felt him breaking down that wall she built around her heart with each word he said. ''How do you know?'' she croaked. ''You could just be confused because of Nathan and Haley, and Brooke and Julian. You're seeing these couples, and you want that to. Of course you'd think silly ol' Peyton will come running back to you like she always does...''

Lucas shook his head. ''No, not it's not!'' he exclaimed. ''You wanna know how I realised it?''

Peyton nodded silently.

''I got a letter from the hospital, telling me that I had a heart condition. I can't play basketball anymore, not professionally anyway, if I do, then I could die.'' he ignored her gasp. ''Please, let me finish. And when I got that letter, you know the first thing I thought of, the very first thing that popped into my mind? _You._ I didn't wanna risk dying, because then I wouldn't have you. And I wanted to call you or something, but I was so scared because I didn't want to rely on you when I was in such a mess. So I tried to kiss Haley and I flirted with Rachel, anything to keep my mind off you.

''And ever since then I haven't been able to eat, I can't sleep. You're all I think about. I close my eyes, I see you. I hear a song, and I think of you. I love _you, _Peyton. And if you let me, I will try the hardest that I can never to hurt you again. I'll be a good boyfriend, I swear. Just... just give us a shot?''

She nodded slowly, before smiling widely. ''This is your last chance,'' she warned, placing her hands on both of his cheeks. ''I love you, too, Lucas Scott.''

Then she kissed him.

Oh, how he's missed her.

* * *

''_No one's saying anything to you, are they?_'' Rachel questioned on the phone to her best friend.

Haley shook her head, glancing at her boyfriend with an amused smile as he drove towards The Kerlow Centre. She was going to practice for a little longer today, so her knee wouldn't sprain like last week. And Nathan was more than happy to sit around and watch. ''No, everything was fine.'' she lied.

Rachel scoffed. ''_I'm totally asking Brooke._''

''Whatever,'' she said. ''Anyway, tell me about this Felix guy Damien's been moaning about, is he cute?''

Nathan looked at her, coughing loudly. ''Boyfriend-right-here.'' he mumbled the words with his cough dramatically. He knew she was asking for Rachel and stuff. But whenever she talks about cute guys, he can't help but get jealous. Because he knows she can do so much better than him. He just kinda hopes that she doesn't figure that out in his own selfish little way.

''_Damien's been moaning about him_?'' she questioned aloud, not having time to think before the excitement took over. ''_I mean, Felix is totally sweet. I don't know, he just seems like he actually cares about me, unlike the other guys._''

''Damien cares about you,''

''_Pfft. We're just friends, Haley._'' Was it just Haley, or could she hear the disappointment in her voice? ''_Anyway, do you think I should ask him out_?''

Haley shook her head, laughing slightly. ''Since when do you ask guys out?''

''_I don't wanna lose this one._''

''Just wait a while, see what happens.'' she advised. ''You know he's going to ask you out by the end of the week.''

Rachel laughed. ''_Maybe, we'll see._'' the front door opened. ''_Oh, it's Damien, I gotta go. You know, we don't want him to _moan_ again, do we?_'' she laughed, almost smugly. ''_Bye bitch._''

Haley hung up after saying a quick goodbye. She placed the phone in her pocket before looking at her boyfriend with a soft smile. ''I'm sorry about before, I shouldn't have yelled and shoved you.''

''It didn't exactly hurt,'' he laughed. ''But I'm sorry, too. I do think you can, like, handle yourself and stuff. But I can't sit back and let people say stuff about you. I just _can't._'' he realised. ''Actually, you know what? I'm not sorry.''

She gaped at him for a second. ''You can't just take back your apology, you ass!''

''Just did.''

''Fine. But if you can defend me, and get in whatever trouble. Then I get to defend you, too.'' Haley stated, crossing her arms over her chest in triumph.

Nathan chuckled at her. She was too cute. Yes. He, Nathan Scott, called a girl _cute._ His girl. ''When would you ever have to defend me?'' he asked, laughing.

He looked at her and grinned (they were now at a red light, which coincidently happened to stay on red for a _very_ long time). Her hair was up in a high pony tail, making the curls travel down to below her neck. She was also wearing a cami, because the centre couldn't afford air-con. And _shorts_. That's right, his girl's getting brave, too. He liked to think that that's because of him. And he allowed his smile to widen.

''Well, if someone ever said your letterman jacket looks silly, then I would tell them that it doesn't.'' she said. Even though she does actually think it does like kinda silly. Very silly, actually. It's too big for him. But according to Nathan, _that's the style. _But since she asked him why he got an oversized jacket, he hasn't wore it as often.

''Thanks, but no one would say that.'' he said. ''You know I look hot in it. Well, I look hot all of the time, but that's besides that point.''

Haley laughed at him. He was _so_ arrogant, but she kinda loved that about him, though she would never admit it. ''You know, saying that you're hot has kinda knocked you down on my hotness scale.''

''You have a _hotness scale_?'' he asked incredulously. ''Wait, what is that?''

''Well, me and Brooke were talking the other day. And she said that Julian was 9.7 out of ten, because _Grease 2_ is annoying her, so it knocks him down. But then I said you were a 10, and then I saw you in that letterman jacket, so I knocked you down to a 9.5.'' she informed him, holding in her laughter at the pure shock on his face.

''Are you being serious?''

''Of course not, you idiot.'' she laughed as he sighed in relief.

Nathan placed his hand on his chest dramatically. ''I should have known, you wouldn't have rated me 9.5.''

''What's given you such an ego boost today?''

''I looked in the mirror,'' he joked.

Haley smacked him on the arm weakly, still laughing. He was never like this around Brooke, or Julian, or Clay, or Lucas. Just _her._ And Lily sometimes, too. He always has this fun, cheeky, jokey side to him when they're together. She likes to think that it's the real him, and she's brought it all out of him. And when she thinks that, she feels proud (her heart starts to pound, too, but that's not the point) of herself.

She wondered if Nathan had spoken to Dan or Karen this morning, now _that_ would have been awkward, she knows that much.

She questioned him about it.

''Oh, yeah.'' he shrugged nonchalantly. ''Uh, Karen kinda said sorry to me about my real mom. She said that she loves me and that I _have_ been like a son to her, she just shruggled to show it sometimes because she felt guilty.''

''That's good,'' Haley smiled warmly, touching his arm gently. ''Right?''

''I guess. I just can't help but think that if she loves me, then why didn't she push past that guilt and be a good mom?''

''You love her though, don't you?''

Nathan shrugged his shoulders. ''I mean, I can't _not, _can I? Despite everything, she's still been a mom, even though she wasn't around a lot. I remember this one time when I was eleven, she just woke me up in the middle of the night because she had only just got back from work. Or she might have been sleeping at Keith at that time, I'm not sure. Anyway, we went downstairs and we pigged out on the couch watching _Ninja Turtles_. And I remember feeling closer to her than I ever had before.

''I guess that was her way of trying to _connect_ with me a little more, eleven years too late. But I don't really know if I blame her for not connecting or anything, because I'm not hers, I'm just mad that she didn't try hard enough.'' he explained.

_Whoa._

He didn't even know that he remembered that.

Yet he told Haley, he realised. He seems to be telling Haley a lot of things. He just seems to open up around her. It's like she has, like, a huge chainsaw which breaks down all of these walls of secrets and memories. Can chainsaws break down walls? He's not really sure. But he feels like he wants to tell her everything. And he wants her to tell him everything, too.

They're _connecting._

Heck, he's pretty convinced that they're already _connected._

Like some weird jigsaw puzzle. In some ways, they're like a really easy toddler one with two pieces. Simple, they just _fit._ But in other ways, they're like this complicated one hundred piece one (seriously, how do people do those?) which takes time, and mistakes and sometimes they clash. And they don't agree on certain things. But they always manage to make up in the end. Or they complete the puzzle. _Together._

And it's like he can't actually be a complete jigsaw puzzle without her (he probably can't complete one either, but we're speaking metaphorically here). He's only one piece, but he needs the other one, too. Her. So if she's not there, being the other half of the puzzle, then they can't complete it.

Then _he_ isn't complete.

That's actually kinda scary. But at the same time it's not. It's new, it's different. It makes him _want_ to do one hundred piece jigsaw puzzles with her, and connect, and open up and carry on doing what they've been doing. Because he's never felt like this before. She makes him feel better about his family, she makes him _happy_. He's not really sure if he's felt like that before. He just knows that it feels fantastic. Which is kinda cheesy.

But he has someone who completes him, so he doesn't give a shit.

''Nathan,'' she poked him in the shoulder, breaking him away from his jigsaw puzzle thoughts. ''Where did you just go? I'm surprised you didn't swerve off the road with how lost you were inside your head.''

Did he just have an _epiphany,_ like Homer did on _The Simpsons Movie_?

''I was saying,'' she continued, oblivious to the weird look on his face. ''Do you know where Deb's grave is? Maybe you could go and talk to her or something. It could help.''

His thoughts then moved back to his family.

He missed the epiphany already.

''I never asked,'' he said, shrugging again. They then reached The Kerlow Centre, and he parked the car in the parking lot and turned off the engine. ''C'mon, you gotta practice. I don't want you to get hurt again.''

Haley opened the car door and jumped out with a giggle. ''Maybe you could carry me again. You were kinda like Superman or something.''

Nathan grinned devilishly as they walked towards the entrance. ''What? You mean, like, right now?''

''Nathan, I was kidding,'' she laughed, walking a little faster, just in case.

He quickly caught up to her speed and wrapped his arms around her from behind, causing them to start walking awkwardly. But he didn't care, he liked the feel of her in his arms. Plus, it was cold and she was barely wearing anything. He needed to keep her warm, he didn't want her to get sick or anything. ''Let me know if you change your mind,'' he placed a kiss on her temple.

She nodded, smiling humorously. ''Okay, I will.''

''But maybe not Superman. I'm more of a Batman fan myself.''

''That's cute,'' Haley said lightly. ''I don't really know any superheroes. But I like that invisible girl from Fantastic Four.''

''I think you would be a great superhero.''

Haley laughed, moving out of his arms and settling on holding his hand instead. They walked through the doors of centre where little tables and chairs were set up for people wanting directions or waiting for a class to start. But only one or two people were there.

She tripped suddenly, feeling her foot slip and herself fall forward.

Nathan caught her quickly with a chuckle. ''You're such a klutz.''

''Shut up,'' she grumbled, a blush rose to her cheeks. She glanced down to her foot. ''My shoe lace is untied, one second.'' she sat down on one of the chairs, putting her foot up so she could tie it.

He kneeled in front of her, taking the laces. ''I'll do it, you're too slow.''

She giggled like a school girl. ''My _hero_,'' she gushed, pressing her hand to her chest dramatically. ''But now I kinda feel like a baby.''

''Well babies _do_ fall over a lot.''

* * *

The blonde woman sat at The Kerlow Centre in the main area, looking around. None of the classes started 'til six, and no one could show her around the free halls for another half an hour. So she had to wait a while, not that she minds. It was cheap to rent, and from the looks of it, it was great. She already knew that this was where she wanted to run her after school activities club for kids. Luckily, the biggest hall here wasn't being used at the moment, so she had to book it soon.

The doors opened again, and she heard footsteps enter and heard someone say something about a superhero.

She looked to the entrance and her heart stopped suddenly.

It swelled as it felt like billion emotions hit her at once as she stared into the face of the blue eyed boy.

_Oh my God._

* * *

**AN: **Did that make sense? I hope it did, I rambled quite a bit. I actually really like this chapter, so I hope you do, too. It featured a lot of characters, but those two Naley parts were pretty big. There will be **lots of Naley in the next chapter, so don't ask me to put more in the next chapter because I've already wrote it, and it's a chapter of just _them_, though some other characters will be included.** SONG: BROKEN ARROW by PIXIE LOTT. It's kind of a love triangle song, but those lyrics were cute.

**mazzy - **Yeah, Dan offered to get Peyton closer to Lucas if she broke Naley up. But as you can see, she said no (yey!). I actually really love Dan (except for the whole _shooting Keith_ thing, obviously) but he's the perfect villain, too. Thanks for reviewing:)

**Mrs Haley James Scott **and **HaleyGarcia - **I've only just logged on and saw your reviews, so there wasn't any point in sending previews when I was updating anyway. Thanks so much for both of your reviews, they really made me smile! Thanks again(:

Please review! **x**


	33. Chapter ThirtyThree

_My heart is yours to fill or burst,_  
_To break or bury,_  
_Or wear as jewellery,_  
_Which ever you prefer._

''C'mon, try again.'' she encouraged, clapping her hands together. ''You've almost got it!''

''_Haley_,'' Nathan muttered in frustration through his gritted teeth. ''It's hopeless.'' he sighed. ''I don't even _want_ to learn how to spin in a perfect circle anyway.''

Haley rolled her eyes mockingly. She was teaching the girls how to spin perfectly on one foot last night, and now she wanted to teach Nathan. He didn't have a quiz today, so she decided to tutor him in dancing today instead. But apparently, that's hopeless. She didn't know he sucked at dancing. That didn't mean she was giving up, he looked super adorable as he bit his bottom lip in concentration. Luckily, the tutor centre was empty this morning.

''It's for Lily! She needs to know you're taking an interest in her dance skills.''

''I go every week.'' he exclaimed. ''If that's not taking an interest, then I don't know what is. Because I'm not going to start wearing a tu tu and start dancing.''

She laughed. ''They don't wear tu tu's,'' she sated. Haley clapped her hands again. ''C'mon, Nate, just one more time. Just put pressure on your toes, and _spin._'' she instructed, but he still didn't want to try and spin again, he was convinced that he was going to stumble again and look like an idiot. So she pulled out her secret weapon. ''You know, I'm really into dancer guys.''

Nathan raised an eyebrow. Now _that_ got his attention. ''You are?''

''Yeah,'' she bit her lips with a nod. ''Just one spin without putting your foot back on the ground. _Please_, I've never tried to teach someone over the age of ten years old before.'' Haley begged, her doe brown eyes looking at him in plea. ''It'll help with your... co-ordination skills. Basketball players need good co-ordination skills.''

''They do?''

''Uh huh.'' Haley nodded quickly.

''Okay, just _one_ more try. That's it.'' he warned, even pointing his finger at her for effect. Nathan kicked his left foot on the floor, causing him to spin, he wrapped it around the other one. Suddenly, he lost balance, and his leg just wouldn't move as he felt himself falling to the ground.

It made a _thump _sound.

Haley covered her hand with her mouth to stop the laughs from escaping. Well, that failed. She burst into a fit of giggles as she hurried over to him and kneeled down. ''Oh- Oh my,'' she couldn't speak because she was laughing so hard, causing her to fall on her butt next to him. ''N-Nathan, are... are you okay?''

Nathan glared at her, pouting. ''Why do you have to be into dancer guys?'' he grumbled with a wince. ''My back hurts,''

She touched his back softly, smiling warmly at him. Her laughter was gone now, because her heart was beating really, really fast after what he just did. He just _attempted_ to dance _for her._ Well, spin anyway, which _is_ a dance move. Because she asked him to, just because she wanted to help him with his dance skills even though he didn't ask her to.

It was weird. Every time she was with him, she would laugh more than she ever had before. And sometimes her cheeks would hurt because she was smiling so much. Her chest always seems to warm when she sees him, and her eyes always brighten when they meet his. She was... _happy._ It's been a long time since she's felt that way. Ever since her dad died it was always so dark. Sure, she had the best friends she could ever ask for, she had her mom, her good grades. But she lost her ability to dance professionally, she lost her dad. And her perfect life wasn't so perfect anymore.

But then Nathan happened.

It just changed _everything. _Suddenly, everything didn't seem so dark anymore. Each day it seemed to get brighter and brighter. She's starting to appreciate things more, because it could be gone with a blink of an eye. She knows that with Nathan, because things often get in the way with them. Yet her feelings have never changed, not once. They just grew with every moment they've spent together since they started the tutoring sessions. She feels _it_ everywhere, especially in her heart.

She's pretty sure she knows what _it_ is.

But she can't tell him that yet, it's way too soon.

''I'm sorry,'' she whispered, giggling slightly.

''I feel like Julian right now.''

Haley laughed again. He was too cute. As much as he states that Julian is annoying, or _girly,_ he still saved his life, they're _friends._ The jock and the mathlete, friends. Who would have thought it? ''How is this like Julian?''

He pursed his lips in thought. ''_Well,_'' he drawled. ''Julian likes to dance, and he gets hurt. So this is a Julian moment.'' Nathan explained, standing up. ''And Julian moments suck.'' he held his hand out, helping her up from the tutor centre floor. Once she was standing, he leaned down a kissed her softly.

''Just for the record, I'm not into dancer guys.'' she stated, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Nathan grinned, despite the embarrassing situation he was in minutes before thanks to her little fib. ''What guys are you into then?''

''Um,'' she pondered teasingly. ''_You._''

He had that jig saw puzzle feeling as he kissed her again, his hands travelled further down her body, bringing her closer to him.

She quickly jumped away from him once she heard a quick _knock knock_ on the tutor centre door. Haley quickly sat back down at one of the tables as the door opened, while Nathan pretended to be tying his shoelace.

The snotty receptionist that Lydia spoke to yesterday opened the door, smiling at the two knowingly. ''You're Nathan Scott, aren't you?'' she asked, glancing at the letter in her hands. Once he nodded, she walked over to him and handed him the letter. ''Next time, don't get your letters sent to the school. _I'm _the one who has to run around delivering them.'' she sneered.

Nathan's eyes widened at the letter in his hands. He just nodded dumbly in response as the receptionist glanced at Haley before walking out of the tutor centre, her heels clicking behind her as she went.

Haley frowned in confusion as he sat down across from her, his eyes never leaving the envelope. ''What's that?''

He was silent for a moment, before swallowing thickly and answering, ''It's the letter from the hospital in Charlotte.''

A week. It's been a week since he was there getting tested (wow, they're _fast_) to see if he would lose his chance at playing basketball in the NBA in the future. Sure, it was his father's dream. But he would still love that, to be rich and famous and be able to give Haley everything she deserves and more. She wouldn't have to work for another day in her life if she chose. It was always something he could rely on. It was always there, in his heart.

But then he thinks about Haley, and their little relationship filled with friends and cookies and Lily. And it's _amazing._

He hasn't played basketball in a week, he barely noticed.

What if he didn't play it for two? Or three? Or three _years_?

Would it make a difference?

What if he found a skill that he was good at? What if he got smart? What if he went to college, worked hard, and got a good job with decent money? Would he be happy? If he had Haley, then he guessed that he would.

But _basketball_ was such a big part of his life. It was his stress relief. It was the game he played when he was happy, sad, angry, confused, lonely. It was always there. And losing that would be like losing a part of him what makes him _Nathan Scott. _And who's Nathan Scott without basketball?

But then again, who's Nathan Scott without _Haley James_?

He's not really sure. Because in over a week of dating she's already turned him into some cheesy, Glee watching, life saving idiot. And he doesn't care how fast that was, how _abnormal_ it was for a person his age to have feelings so strong for another person so quickly. He just does, and he wouldn't change that.

Because she's _Haley._

''Wait.'' she paused in shock. ''You mean, the _letter_ letter?''

''Uh huh,'' Nathan nodded, staring at the address in the corner of the envelope. He could hear his heart in his ears and his hands were shaking frantically as he just looked at him, not knowing what to do. ''I'm scared.''

''Nathan,'' Haley said slowly, feeling her heart sink into the pit of her stomach. This could change Nathan's whole life, it could change hers, too. For the rest of his life he has to walk around with something that could kill him, and she would have to live with the fear of him having a heart attack and being gone. She knew she was being slightly crazy, there was medication and stuff nowadays, right? But knowing someone that she's complete crazy about has something that could take him away from her forever, she's never been so scared before.

''Do you want me to open it?'' she finally asked shakily.

Nathan shook his head. ''No, no, it's okay. I'll do it.'' he paused, finally meeting her worry filled gaze. ''But before I do, I need to ask you something.''

''Okay,'' Haley nodded slowly. ''What is it?''

''Like, if the test comes out positive. Will you still feel the same way about me?''

Her face softened, reaching for one of his hands across the table and squeezing it in reassurance. ''Of course I will, you idiot.''

''Good,'' he smiled in slight relief. '''Cause I just realised something, and it's pretty huge.''

She looked at him expectantly, her eyes slightly wide.

''These test results are gonna change some things. But it's not gonna stop my happiness.'' Nathan stated. His hands started to shake a little more, but he fought through the nerves. ''Because _you_ make me happy, and that means everything to me. So losing basketball is gonna suck, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be unhappy.'' he let go of the letter and joined their free hands together. They held hands across the table, as Nathan squeezed them tight.

''Nathan,'' Haley smiled encouragingly, tears now shining in her eyes. ''That's really great that you're thinking like that.'' she said. ''You make me really happy, too.''

''I, uh, you know on Thursday when we all got drunk and watched Glee?'' he questioned, blinking nervous tears away. He wasn't quite sure if they were about the letter on the table, or from what he's about to tell Haley.

Haley nodded silently, her deep brown eyes staring into his shiny blues.

''I remember thinking that I was falling in love with you,'' he said, watching as her face lit up, causing his small smile turn into a huge one. ''Well, uh. I, um.'' Nathan stuttered stupidly. ''I'm not anymore... I'm already there.'' he admitted softly. ''I love you, Hales.''

''_Oh my God,_'' she whispered, looking at him wide eyed. A huge smile lit her face as she stood up and hurried over to his chair, hugging him tightly. She sat herself on his lap, holding him closer than she ever had before, resting her forehead on the crook of his neck.

She placed a soft kiss on it. ''I love you, too.''

Nathan squeezed her tight, placing soft kissed on her hair, forehead, temple. The only places his lips could reach in the position they were sat in. His heart was beating _so_ fast, he swore that she would be able to hear it. Which reminded him of the letter on the table, so he reached over to it and held it gently, as if it would fall apart if he didn't handle it properly.

Haley didn't move from his lap as he carefully opened the envelope and pulled the letter out.

He unfolded the piece of paper and read the words quickly, searching for the words _positive _or _negative._

''Negative.'' they both whispered at the same time, looking at each other in amazement before a smile simultaneously appeared on their faces.

She suddenly jumped from his lap, bouncing up and down excitedly. ''You don't have it!''

Nathan shook his head in confirmation, standing up, too. But he wouldn't do the happy dance, because then he would be having another 'Julian Moment'. ''I don't have it.'' he beamed when she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, causing the jig saw puzzle theory pop into his mind again. They just _fit_ perfectly.

''I love you so much, you know.'' she said breathlessly, playing with the hairs on the nape of his neck. ''I'm so glad you're okay.''

Then she kissed him.

Happy... did he use that word before? The way he was feeling now needed some huge word to describe how peaceful and content he felt in this moment. He was so _in love_ with the girl in his arms, and he could have basketball. And right in this moment everything seemed like it was all going to be okay.

Happy wasn't good enough. But he wasn't good with big words.

Once they broke apart, desperate for breath, he asked, ''How do you feel, like, right in this second?''

She pursued her lips. ''Jubilant.''

That word still didn't seem big enough, so he settled on _really, _really happy instead.

'Cause he is.

* * *

Nathan swirled his straw around his chocolate milkshake, watching as it formed a little tornado in the centre. He was so bored. Normally the café was quiet, so he could spend some time with Haley. But today a huge group of tourists (old people, what young people would want to visit this small town?) arrived, and Haley was running around frantically serving them.

He couldn't complain though, because today was probably one of the best days of his life. Sure, he still can't do a spin, and his kiss was interrupted by that snotty receptionist. But Haley loves him. She actually _loves_ him! And he doesn't have HCM, so he could make a career in basketball and make lots of money if he worked really hard to impress the scouts. He could have an easy life, with Haley.

They would have a dog, he knew that, 'cause he hates cats. But it was just one of those things that he's always wanted. It would be big, and it could protect Haley when he's at away games. But of course that's _way_ in the future when they've left high school and graduated college an-

''Lady, this tea is cold!''

He turned around just in time to see Haley place a fake smile on her face. ''I'll get you another one,'' she said politely before taking the woman's cup and walking to the counter, slamming the cup down on it angrily. She slid the cup over to Nathan. ''Does this seem hot to you?''

''Uh,'' he put his finger into the tea, the very_ hot_ tea. Nathan yanked his finger back quickly, shaking it to cool it down. ''Shit!''

''She said it was cold,'' she explained tiredly. ''I just wanted to make sure she was lying.'' Haley ran a hand through her hair. ''I _hate_ this job.''

''You do?'' Nathan asked in surprise, an eyebrow raising. ''Why? I thought you loved all of your jobs.''

''_Lady!_'' the old woman's shrill voice called. ''Where's my tea?''

Haley rolled her eyes, looking at him tiredly. ''Why do you think?'' she asked sarcastically. ''I'll be back in a sec,''

Nathan stood up and walked around the counter. ''You obviously need some help, so I'll help you.'' he stated, getting out a new cup. ''I can't believe she makes you work on your own.'' he grumbled, kissing her cheek softly. ''Just relax for a second, 'kay? I'll deal with this group, at least they're not ordering food, huh?''

''Thank you,'' she smiled softly. With that small gesture, he honestly made her fall in love with him that little bit more. There he was, looking after her again, like she told her daddy. He doesn't even realise it, he just does. It feels nice that _she_'s the one being taken care of for a change, especially when the person taking care of her loves her. _He loves me!_ she squealed inwardly.

The door jingled and a blonde woman, she looked like she was in her mid thirties, walked inside. She smiled warmly at Haley (the small girl immediately liked her, no one usually smiles at the waitress) before taking a seat on a free stool at the counter. ''Hello, can I have a coffee, please?''

''Of course,'' she looked at the woman again, realising she had never seen her before. She may have only been in this town for over a year, but she knows she's seen everyone who lives her at least five times. And she's not seen this woman. ''Are you new in town?'' she asked, pouring the coffee into the mug and handing it to her. ''I've not seen you around.''

''I am actually,'' she said, sticking out her hand for Haley to shake. ''I'm Deb Hargrove, lovely to meet you.''

Haley shook her hand politely. ''Haley James, Welcome to Tree Hill.''

Deb grinned, taking a sip of her drink. ''It's lovely to be here.'' she said. ''Actually, I'm planning on opening an after school programme for kids and teens, you know for the ones whose parents have to work so they're not on the streets. I was at The Kerlow Centre yesterday, I, uh, I think I saw you there when you almost fell over.'' she laughed, causing the waitress to blush. ''I've started renting out the hall, and I've bought all sports equipment and I have some toys and things from my old school that I used to work at. But I was thinking about hiring, like, tutors or something for kids that need help with their homework and stuff.'' she explained. ''Do you know where I could find any?''

''I work at the tutor centre at my school, actually. I could ask around.'' Haley offered kindly with a small laugh. This Deb was a rambler, just like her.

Deb's smile widened. ''Why don't you come and help?'' she suggested. ''I pay good money, better than what you earn here. You don't even have to come in every day, you can work part time.''

Haley looked at her in bewilderment. Did she just offer her a job? A good, decent job that pays more than Karen's and sounds a lot more fun. This has to be fate or something. But what did she do to deserve this kinda gesture?

''And she's been served,'' Nathan announced, plopping back down on the stool. ''I think I did pretty good.''

''You handed her a cup of tea, and you were like, ten minutes.''

''She was telling me about her son, he's a _doctor._'' he said mockingly. Nathan then spotted a woman sat a couple of stools away, looking at him with an awe struck expression on her face. ''Oh, hi.'' he sent her a small wave. She just continued to stare at him, like she had just seen an _angel_ or something. Freaky.

Haley blushed slightly, realising she had just forgotten about Deb. ''Oh! Deb, this is my boyfriend, Nathan. Nathan, this is Deb.'' she introduced. ''She totally just offered me a job!''

Nathan grinned happily. No, wait, _jubilantly_. Haley's vocabulary is really starting to rub off on him. ''That's awesome!'' he exclaimed. ''And you were just saying how much you hate this place.'' he turned to Deb. ''What's the job?''

Deb snapped out of her little daze, trying to control her surge of emotions. She blinked back her tears and smiled at him. ''After school programme for young kids.'' she said shakily. ''I asked Haley if she wanted to tutor some.''

''That's great,'' he looked at his girlfriend. ''You're gonna quit here and work there, right?''

''Can I have just a little time to think about it?'' Haley asked hopefully. ''I just need a little time to think about it. It's just... Karen was my first ever employer. I feel bad leaving her like this when we're already short staffed. She said she'll be back soon.''

Deb's brown eyes went a little darker for a second at the mention of Karen, but she smiled again and said, ''Take all the time you need,'' she handed her a small piece of paper. ''Just call me when you know, okay?''

_She said she'll be back soon._

''Well, it was lovely meeting the pair of you.'' Deb gushed, placing some money on the counter. ''I must get going, I need to get the hall ready for next week.'' she looked at Nathan longingly for a moment before standing up. ''Goodbye.'' She then turned around and hurried out of the café.

''That was... _weird._''

Nathan nodded in agreement. ''Really weird.''

* * *

He smirked against her lips as he hovered over her, his hands pressed on his pillow, holding him up so he wasn't crushing her. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, keeping his face close to hers.

It. Was. _Awesome._

Sure, making out with her on a beach was his favourite thing to do, despite the fact they've only done that once, which probably makes it one of the best moments of his life (yes, _really). _But making out with her in his room was pretty awesome, too. It probably would be better at her house, because Luke could come home at any moment and disturb them. Luckily Dan was away for a couple of days, Karen's at the café and Lily's with Gaby. So for once they have the Scott house to their selves, and they're not exactly going to waste that time playing _Trivial Pursuit._

(She'd probably kick his ass at that, anyway).

_Give it to me, baby. Uh huh, uh huh._

Haley quickly pushed him so he rolled to the other side of his bed. ''It's Damien,'' she announced, recognising the song he had set as his personal ringtone. ''It's his favourite song.''

''Damn, I really hate that guy.'' Nathan stated with a groan.

''Oh hush,'' she teased. ''You guys are friends now.''

''_Half _friends.'' he corrected her, as if it made all of a difference.

She rolled her eyes, realising she didn't have time to ask him what the hell he was going on about. She sat up and grabbed her phone from the nightstand, flipping it open and bringing it to her ear. ''Yes, West, what do you want?''

Apparently Damien didn't do greetings anymore. ''_Have you heard about this Felix guy?_'' he demanded instantly, you could practically _hear_ the steam coming out of his ears.

_Jealous, much? _she thought sarcastically, smiling to herself. ''Yep,'' Haley said, popping on the 'p'. ''She's been thinking about asking him out, actually.''

''_WHAT?_'' he exclaimed. Okay, so _now_ you can hear the steam coming out of his ears. ''_But... but she can't. Rachel doesn't _ask people out_, she's not like that! She doesn't have boyfriends. She's not been with anyone for months._'' he said lamely. ''_Why him, anyway? He's a total show off._''

''But he cares about her,'' she stated. ''And he's not afraid to let it be known.''

''_And what's that supposed to mean?_''

''What it means is that he isn't scared to admit that he likes her.'' she snapped, finally. ''He can tell her how he feels, not caring if she likes him back or not just because he wants her to know how special she is.'' Okay, so that probably wasn't true, but she needs _something_ to open Damien's eyes to the reality that he does in fact have feelings for his red headed best friend.

Nathan groaned audibly, nesting his head further into his pillow. This was going to be a _long_ conversation. When Haley's pissed about something, then she gets really pissed. And she's not going to stop until she gets her way.

Damien stayed silent for a moment then, contemplating her words. ''_She's my... She's my best friend._'' he swallowed thickly. ''_I'm not supposed to feel like this._''

''But you do,''

He sighed. ''_God, what am I gonna do, Haley?_''

''Tell her,'' she urged. ''I'm pretty sure that she feels the same way, despite how much she denies it.''

''_But she's my _best friend_, Hales. And she likes Felix. What if her feelings for me are..._'' he paused for a minute. ''_What's that word when you like someone as a friend?_''

''Platonic?''

''_Yeah! Yeah, platonic. What if she feelings for me are platonic?_''

''Sometimes that's just an excuse, friendship. People used it as a cover when they're scared to admit something, or explore it.'' she explained. ''So maybe she's feeling just the same as you are, scared.''

There was suddenly a knock on the front door downstairs. ''One sec,'' Haley pressed the phone against her chest, looking at her boyfriend who was now sat up, preparing to get the door. ''Who is it?''

''Sorry, my physic ability isn't working today.'' he said sarcastically, standing up. ''I'll go and get it.''

''Kiss first,'' she instructed lightly, ignoring his comment.

Nathan chuckled and leaned down to kiss her softly. ''I love you,'' he whispered against her lips.

She patted his cheek affectionately, shooing him away. He chuckled and turned to walk out of the room while she continued her phone conversation, continuing to try and convince Damien to tell Rachel how he feels, which is a pretty difficult thing to do considering Damien is one of the most stubborn people on the planet.

The door continued to knock impatiently.

Nathan walked down the stairs with a grumble, quickening his pace. No one ever really comes to his house, normally because they're afraid of Dan slashing them with his vicious words, or just afraid of Dan in general. The only person brave enough to come over is Haley, and Peyton occasionally, sometimes Brooke too, who brings Julian along. So someone coming over makes today even stranger.

He opened the door, and his face instantly lit up. ''Uncle Coop, hey.''

''Where have you been, you knuckle head?'' Cooper chuckled, pushing past his nephew and into the house. ''You ran out of time for your uncle these days, or are you still pining after that girl you told me about?''

''Nah,'' Nathan laughed and closed the door, following Cooper into the living room. Once they both sat down, he nodded his head towards the stairs. ''She's my girlfriend now, she's right up there.''

Cooper raised an eyebrow questioningly. ''Wait, did I just like _disturb_ something?'' his nose scrunched up in disgust. ''I mean, your Dad's out of town, right? And I drove past the café and saw Karen in there and decided to stop by here to see you. I didn't think you'd be-''

''Wait, no!'' he exclaimed, raising his hands up in defence. ''We're not, I mean... its not.'' he paused. _Most awkward moment of my life._ ''We're not doing _that,_'' Wait, was he blushing? ''She's on the phone to her best friend.'' Nathan finally explained. ''C'mon, stay, I haven't seen you in forever. And I know that's my fault, but you won't believe how crazy last week was.''

''Why?'' Cooper inquired. ''Has something happened?''

''Just high school drama,'' he shrugged, not wanting to get into detail with this to his uncle. Despite the fact that the rumours about Haley are a complete lie, he doesn't want Cooper to get the wrong impression. ''But it's totally cool now though.''

He smiled. ''That's good.'' he clapped his hands together. ''So, what else has been going on with you? Except you finally getting a girl to go out with you.'' Cooper said teasingly, grinning.

''Uh... I saved someone's life.''

''You serious?''

Nathan nodded, slightly proud. ''Julian, he was drowning and I just jumped right in there and saved him.'' he bragged. He never does this in front of Haley, because she done most of the work that day, but he is still proud of his involvement. He wanted to tell _someone_, anyone. ''Haley done the CPR, you know, the important stuff.''

Cooper looked at Nathan in bewilderment. ''That was important, Nate. I'm proud of you.''

''Nathan!'' Haley called, running down the stairs quickly. ''Damien said he's gonna do it... Well, he said he would _think_ about it, isn't that gr...'' she stopped when she saw that her boyfriend had company once she arrived in the living room. She started to blush as she waved shyly from the doorway. ''Hi,'' she smiled politely at the stranger. ''Uh, you know what? This looks important, I should go.''

''No, no.'' Nathan said quickly. ''Stay.''

''I'm not a dog, Nathan.'' she teased, shuffling over to the couch and sitting down next to him. She subtly nodded her head towards the stranger, silently telling her boyfriend to let her know who the hell he is.

''Oh, Hales this is Cooper. Coop, this is Haley.''

Her mouth formed into the shape of a little 'o'. ''You're,'' she paused. ''You're Cooper?'' she saw him nod and gasped. ''Oh my God, Hi! Sorry I just...'' she stopped again, her blush darkening. ''Nathan talks about you a lot, and I've _really_ wanted to meet you.''

Cooper chuckled at the girl. She was clearly _just a little _crazy, and his nephew had the biggest smile on his face just because she's there. He already has a feeling that this Haley girl will be sticking around for a while. ''Me too, I've been dying to meet the girl Nathan was talking about.''

She grinned at the boy next to her. ''You were talking about me?''

''A little,''

''_Please,_'' Cooper scoffed dramatically, rolling his eyes. ''A little? Once you started, you wouldn't shut up.''

''Thanks,'' Nathan grumbled, looking at his girlfriend. ''Okay, maybe I like to talk about you.''

Her heart warmed as she looked at the man Brooke had nicknamed _Hot Uncle Cooper._ And boy, she was right. ''What did he say about me?''

''Something along the lines of sarcastic, bubbly, beautiful, _perfect._'' he remembered. ''He even said you gave him butterflies.''

Haley beamed, feeling her heart start to race in the familiar way. ''Was this the weekend you told me about? When we were at the docks when you were on your run, you said you were spending the weekend with him. Was it then?'' he nodded. ''You really liked me that much, even then?''

''More,'' he whispered, grinning in her in that way he does. In that way that makes her knees suddenly turn to jell-O, that makes her head feel a little dizzy, in that way that makes her fall in love with him a little more.

She started at him, _really_ wanting to kiss him. Damn it, why does he have to be so sweet when his uncle is right there? Here she is, trying to make a good impression, but he's just distracting her by simply being _him._ Haley shook her head, shaking her head from these thoughts and smiled at Cooper. ''Nathan said you drive race cars, that's really cool.''

Cooper nodded, slightly amused. ''Yeah, it is.'' he said. ''Nathan and Lucas sometimes come and ride some of the cars.''

''That sounds so fun,'' she looked at Nathan. ''Can you bring me next time?''

''No,'' the two men both said instantly.

Haley frowned. ''That's so sexist. It's because I'm a girl isn't it?''

Nathan shook his head, chuckling. ''No, it's because it's dangerous. I crashed into a wall last time, luckily I wasn't going too fast and I only had a few cuts and bruises.''

''That was pretty stupid.''

He chuckled at her honesty. ''I know,''

Cooper nodded his head towards the stairway. ''I'm just gonna use the bathroom, I'll be back in a sec.'' he stood up and walked out of the room, before hurrying up the stairs.

''Do you think he likes me?'' Haley whispered into her boyfriend's ear, causing him to laugh at the tickling sensation. She hugged her arm around his, snuggling into him. ''I really want to make a good impression,'' she explained before he could answer. ''I just... he's your connection to your real mom, and I really want him to like me. He's like the only important _adult_ in your life. You look up to him.''

''You really care that much?''

''More,'' she said seriously, imitating him.

Nathan laughed softly and he placed a sweet kiss on her temple. ''Just for the record, I think he does like you.''

Haley grinned proudly. ''Really?''

''Uh-huh.''

She giggled, beaming. ''This is so great, now I can hear all of your embarrassing kid stories.''

''Which one do you want to hear first?'' Cooper asked, stepping back into the room with a chuckle after hearing Haley's comment. ''The one when he ran out of the house naked when he was four? Or when he rode to the police station on his bike to confess to stealing candy from the store when he was eight?'' he paused with a chuckle as he sat down. ''The candy was _free._''

Haley laughed loudly, looking at her blushing boyfriend. She clutched her hand to her chest to try and control some of the laughter. ''Oh my God, really?''

''There was no sign saying the candy was free! And Lucas dared me to do it.''

''And this other time,'' Cooper continued. ''We were at a petting zoo in Wilmington, and Nathan was stood petting some goat, eating his ice cream when he was ten. Then some kid comes over and pushes Nathan right into the goat, the ice cream went everywhere, all over his clothes, then the goat wouldn't stop trying to eat it off him. It was hilarious. He's still scared of them now.''

She laughed again, causing Nathan to glare at his uncle mockingly. ''You know, that's actually pretty common. Damien's mom took me and him to that petting zoo in Wilmington. Only _Damien_ was the one to actually push the kid. I felt so guilty, but Damien got grounded afterwards.''

''How old were you?'' Cooper questioned curiously.

''Um... ten, I think.''

''I think we're talking about the same incident here.''

''Oh my God.'' Haley covered her mouth with her hand to control the giggles that so desperately wanted to escape. Clearly Nathan and Damien's rivalry started off before high school, even though they didn't know it. And this _friendship_ they've started to develop may be completely wiped away now. Nathan hates being embarrassed, and Damien embarrassed him and it involved ice cream and a goat. This isn't good.

''Man, I hate that guy.''

* * *

**AN: **SHE'S ALIVE! _SHE'S ALIVE! _Aha, I bet you're totally confused, huh? Well, it will all be revealed in time. And yey, Nathan's not get HCM, woo! Plus, there was some HUC, who doesn't love some HUC? SONG: HANDS DOWN by DASHBOARD CONFESSIONAL. I don't own it.

**Toti - **You were right! Wow, not many people figured that out. I update on Tuesday's on Friday's, just so you know:) Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Angellmaya64 - **Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it:)

**mazzy - **Part of your question was answered during this chapter, your others will be answered eventually in the future chapters. Thanks for your review(:

Please review. I'm really mad after just watching GG (_urgh, Chuck!_) so I need some cheering up, **x**


	34. Chapter ThirtyFour

_She thinks I'm crazy._  
_Judging by the faces that she's making._  
_And I think she's pretty._  
_But pretty's just part of the things she does that amaze me._

''Haley!'' Lydia shouted upwards from her place at the kitchen sink. ''Get your butt down here!''

''One second!''

Two hundred and thirty seconds (she didn't look at her watch or anything) later, Haley came bounding down the stairs in a hurry, smiling warmly at her mother. She sat down at the breakfast bar. ''Mom, I've got to get to the tutor centre soon, I'm meeting Nathan. He buys me breakfast, you know that.'' she reminded her gently.

Lydia nodded, wiping her hands with the dish towel, removing the excess soap. ''I know, but it's Nathan that I wanted you to talk about.''

Haley frowned, resting her chin in her hand. ''What about him?''

''Well, I just wanted to make sure you guys were being... _safe._'' she said carefully, fighting the urge to laugh at her daughters flushed cheeks. Usually she loved to make Haley squirm, but this was a serious matter. Lydia actually wanted to deal with this responsibly. ''I know you're waiting until you're married Haley, and I'm sure Nathan respects that. It's just... Nathan's a very handsome boy,'' she raised her hand, stopping Haley from interrupting. ''I just want you to be careful.''

Haley almost _gasped_ at her mom. This was just so weird. Lydia wasn't usually so serious about stuff, she was a laid back mom. But that wasn't even the point, the point was that her mom thinks she's going to have sex with Nathan. Of course Haley's thought about it, with his body staring her in the face at the beach how could she not imagine it? But she wasn't ready for that. She's not been Nathan for that long, this time last week they were fighting about HCM. Nathan's not really said anything about it, but they make out _a lot. _And it gets really heated, what if Damien hadn't called her yesterday, interrupting them?

Would Nathan have wanted to go further?

She tried to shake her head away from those thoughts as she picked up her bag, hopping of the stool. ''Mom, we're not having sex.'' she told her, strangely calm. ''And just _please_ don't mention it, ever, _ever_ again.''

Lydia raised an eyebrow, placing a hand on her hip. ''Well, just make sure you listen to what I said, Haley Bob.''

''Okay, mom.'' Haley groaned slightly, exhaling to try and calm down her bright red cheeks.

''And have a good day, sweetie.''

''I'll _try,_'' she turned around and started to walked towards the door. ''Bye mom, love you!''

Lydia laughed slightly. ''Love you, too.'' she shouted back. ''Have a good day, Haley Bob.''

* * *

Chris Keller ripped open the box of new CD's that he needed to stack on the shelves, he pulled out one and just started at it for a moment. That should be him, with his own CD, his own record label. He could be rich and famous. He could tour around America, around the _world. _He could have a different girl every night. He could be a _star._

But working in a crappy music store and singing at open mic nights isn't really getting him very far.

_Ring. Ring._

He walked over to the counter and grabbed his phone from underneath it. He frowned at the unknown number before pressing the green button and bringing it up to his ear. ''Chris Keller, how can I help you?''

''_Hey, this is John Knight from Sire records._''

Chris almost dropped his phone in complete shock. Sire records, that big record company in LA. Sure, they're not exactly known for producing soulful artists with their own unique sound like Keller here, but a record company is calling _him. _He sure as hell isn't complaining. ''Oh, um, yeah.'' he spluttered nervously. ''How can I help you?''

''_I was on the TRIC nightclub website yesterday and I saw some of your videos that were published on there. And you have a very strong voice, Mr. Keller. I think we could offer you some type of deal, if you'd like that, of course._''

''Of course!'' he exclaimed in almost a shout. ''I mean, I can, like, fly down there or something-''

John chuckled, interrupted to blabbering boy. ''_That's not necessary, I can send one of my producers to fly right down to where you are. I can just call you when I can schedule a meeting, because I'll have to be there on the phone, too._'' he paused. ''_But there is _one _condition._''

''Yeah, anything.'' Chris declared in glee, smiling the biggest smile you could possibly imagine. Him, small town singer Chris Keller could be being offered a record deal. This could be his big break! This was surely fate or something. He knew all of his years of being nice to everyone would pay off eventually.

''_Well, first we have to release a single to get everyone's interest. Then if that goes well, you record an album. And I already know what song I would like that to be._''

Chris stayed silent for a moment, realising he should actually speak. ''What song do you have in mind?''

He heard the clicking of a computer mouse before John spoke again, ''_Your cover of When The Stars Go Blue._''

Chris frowned in confusion. ''But that's Haley's song, too.''

''_Exactly, we want her, too. Just for this single, not for _your whole album_, of course._'' he stated. ''_That's the condition._''

* * *

''Sorry I'm late,'' Haley apologised in a sing-song voice, hurrying into the tutoring centre. She stopped suddenly when she realised that it was empty, causing her to frown in confusion, before huffing dramatically over the fact that he was late. He _promised_ not to do that anymore because he usually is fifty percent of time. ''God, I'm gonna kill him...''

She started to walk towards the usual seat, muttering under her breath.

''BOO!''

A piercing scream left her lips as she jumped backwards in fright, clutching her chest as she stared wide eyed at her boyfriend who was doubling over in laughter behind the filing cabinets, holding his stomach to try and contain the chuckles.

''Oh, wow,'' he breathed, his laughs dying down slightly. ''That- that was hilarious.''

Haley stormed over to him, punching him as hard as her strength would allow. She punched him on the arm repeatedly. ''You,'' _Punch. _''Scared,'' _Punch. _''Me.'' _Punch. _''You,'' _Punch. _''Idiot.'' _Punch. Punch. _She huffed, suddenly feeling out of breath as her hand throbbed before letting out a small giggle. It actually was kinda funny, despite the fact her hands are shaking because he scared her that much.

Nathan chuckled at how much that _didn't_ hurt him, grabbing both of her wrists lightly. ''I saw you walking down the hallway when I went to see where you were, I couldn't resist.'' he laughed again, jumping back slightly when she tried to kick him, but not letting go of her arms. ''And remember, Hales, the first sign of being crazy is talking to yourself.''

_''You know,'' he smirked as he pulled the paintball mask from his head. ''The first sign of being crazy is talking to yourself.''_

''I must be crazy,'' she stated. ''I love you, don't I?''

''Ouch,'' he mock winced, laughing again. He leaned forward and kissed her softly (half fearing that she would hit him again, but just one kiss from her was _totally_ worth it). ''I love you, too.''

Haley grinned sweetly. ''I know, now get off my wrists.'' she commanded lightly. ''Or I'll get Damien to push you into a goat again.'' she quipped.

His mouth formed into a little 'o' in shock at her comment. ''Whoa,'' he breathed, letting go of her wrists. ''That was harsh.''

''I'm kidding,'' she giggled, walking over to their table. ''We'd have to get you an ice cream first.''

Nathan quickly followed her, grabbing her waist and wrapping his arms around her from behind. ''Double ouch, babe.'' he whispered into her ear he started to run his fingers up and down her sides lightly, making his fingertips tingle. ''You know, I'm really offended. You wanna say _sorry_?''

''_Never,_''

He started to tickle her immediately, causing her to laugh and scream and squirm in his grasp.

''Say _I'm so very sorry my sexy boyfriend, I'll never bring up the goat incident of 2004 again!_'' he said, putting on a girly voice as he continued to tickle her sides and across her stomach. ''C'mon, say it.''

Haley suddenly ducked under his arms, escaping. She turned to face him, smiling devilishly, walking backwards slowly.

Nathan started to walk towards her, until she was backed against the wall of the tutor centre. He pressed his hands against the wall of either side of her body, boxing her in which caused her to gasp slightly. He then pressed his lips onto hers lightly, before she responded eagerly and he completely melted, kissing her with everything he had.

She felt her knees start to go weak, so she wrapped her arms around his neck for some support, also so his face would be closer to hers, 'cause that was always a bonus. This is just what he did to her. He always made her feel completely venerable to her emotions. He made her feel all giddy whenever he was around. He made her feel all dizzy when he kissed her. He made her feel all _happy._

But all of this, it was too much, too fast. She wasn't ready to go _that far_ yet, and he didn't even know.

Haley pulled away, leaning her head against the wall, shutting her eyes for a second before reopening them. ''I'm not a very good tutor.'' she stated breathlessly.

''You're the best tutor, promise.''

She grabbed one of his hands from the wall and led him to the table, taking the seat opposite him. ''I really need to talk to you about something.''

Nathan frowned for a moment, before smiling softly. ''What about?''

''My mom, she kinda had the _sex_ talk with me this morning,'' Haley muttered, feeling that damn heat rush to her cheeks like it usually did when she merely thought about the 's' word. She looked down onto the table as he cheeks darkened, yet she didn't let go of his hand.

He chuckled. ''I bet that was awful,'' he said sympathetically. ''I had to have mine with Coop, that was uncomfortable.''

''It was mortifying,'' she shuddered. ''It would be like... Whitey or Principal Turner giving you the talk or something.'' his face fell, turning slightly disgusted. But she ignored him. ''It's just _weird._ My mom's usually not like that. She's more laid back and stuff. Maybe my dad usually handled that sort of thing, or something.'' she stopped talking then. There it was, _another_ reminder of something she's missed because her dad's not here.

And he's never going to be.

Nathan didn't really know what to say, so he just took her other hand in his, so he was no holding both across the table. ''You're so strong,'' he said fondly. ''I bet he looks down on you, and like, admires your strength.''

She looked up at him, slightly shocked. A small smile lit up her face. In those fifteen words, he had made her fall in love with him even more, just by being _him_. ''Yeah?''

''Yeah,''

''Thank you,'' Haley whispered, feeling those happy tears spring in her ears.

He grinned cheekily, causing her to giggle slightly. ''So, is that what you wanted to talk to me about? That your mom had the sex talk with you?''

Haley shook her head, blinking. ''No,'' she laughed uneasily. ''I just wanted to know what you thought about... _that._''

''Sex?''

_Stupid blush!_ she cursed inwardly. ''Yeah, _that._''

Nathan rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. He didn't want to pressure her or anything like that, it was the last thing he wanted. But they also said that they were always going to be honest with each other, so that's what he's doing. Being honest. ''I made a promise that I wasn't going to again until I fell in love,'' he fiddled with her hands. ''And I'm crazily in love with you.'' his smiled matched hers. ''So what do I think? I think that I'm ready- I _know_ that I'm ready. But if you're not, then that's okay, too.''

Haley smile widened, covering up her complete disbelief. ''But- But Damien... he was dating this girl and she wasn't ready, and he told her it was okay. But then when he was with us he would just moan all of the time. Then a couple of days later, he broke up with her.'' she rambled slightly.

''I'm not Damien,'' he promised softly. ''When you're ready, I will be, too.''

''I'm not,'' she whispered, almost _shamefully._

He frowned. ''Did you think I was gonna be mad?''

She didn't say anything, she just stared at their intertwined hands guiltily.

''Hales,'' he prodded.

''Damien was mad, like, _really_ mad.''

''I'm not Damien,'' Nathan repeated sternly. ''This isn't going to change anything okay? We're just gonna be the same as before, but at least we know how each other feel now.''

Haley finally smiled, feeling her heart start to beat faster. Oh, how she loved to be so completely in love with him. She was pretty sure it was the best feeling out there, nothing could beat it. ''I'm gonna stop with the goat jokes now.'' she swore, giggling.

Nathan grinned in satisfaction. ''Good.''

''I didn't even know that goats liked ice cream,'' Haley thought aloud, staring into the distance.

He glared at her.

''Sorry,'' she said sheepishly, lifting her hands up in defence. ''No more mentions of goats, got it.''

* * *

_Beep. Beep._

Lydia scanned the shopping items, feeling her eyes begin to droop. She hated his job, she really did, but it was better than nothing. Before Jimmy died, she raised the kids while he went off to work. Sometimes she cleaned people's houses when they were at work for a bit of money, or she would sell some old things on EBay, but Jimmy brought in the main income. So when he was gone, she had to do _something_ to support her youngest daughter. Because Haley has been through so much, and still manages to maintain a relationship, many friendships and four jobs.

Haley deserves it.

She smiled at the tanned man with dark hair as started to fill some of his bags with his groceries.

''You're Haley James' mom, aren't you?'' the man asked, his Australian accent nice and clear.

''Uh, yes.'' Lydia said, slightly uneasy. ''And you are?''

''Andy Hargrove,'' he waved slightly. ''I'm Dan Scott's assistant.''

Lydia laughed at him. ''You're shopping in the day when you work for _him_?''

He grinned at her lopsidedly, shrugging nonchalantly. ''Just getting some things for my wife,'' he said, placing some of the items she had scanned into the brown, paper bag.

She scanned another item, giggling when she saw it. ''Chocolates?''

''She likes chocolates,''

''You're sweet,'' Lydia said, typing some numbers into the machine. ''And how do you know my daughter if you're just Nathan's father's assistant?''

''_Just,_ ouch.'' he mock-winced, laughing. ''Uh, I met her one time. The two of you look really similar.''

''I'll take that as a compliment,'' she decided.

Andy nodded. ''It was one,'' he said. ''You know like Dan's running for mayor?'' she rolled her eyes with a nod, causing him to laugh again. ''Well, he needs some things to up his campaign. And one of the big problems in many cities is school bullying. What happened to your daughter wasn't fair, not at all. You should put a stop to it.'' he stated.

Lydia raised a doubtful eyebrow, though she was interested. ''I don't have that type of money.''

Andy chuckled. ''This is about _making_ money, not losing it. Those girls have a lot of money, their parents would have to pay a civil suit.''

''Money would be great, but that's not what I want. I want _justice. _The whole situation wasn't handled well at all, people think she did this, and it looks bad on her. They vandalised her locker, they threatened her, and they harassed her and Nathan. This should have involved the police, but those girls' daddies got them out of it. I know it wasn't fair, Andy. But I just don't have that type of power.''

''But you can, with Dan's help. He's just doing this so he looks good and Nathan doesn't look bad, because he knows that Nathan isn't going to break up with her.'' his smile widened. ''But _you _are the one who can get most of the credit for preventing this type of bullying if you handle it right.''

''That's $25.60.''

He handed her a 30 dollar bill. ''Keep the change,'' he said, reaching into his pocket. Andy pulled out a little white card. ''That's my number, call me if you change your mind, okay?'' he didn't wait for an answer, he just gathered his bags of groceries and walked out of the store.

Lydia looked at the card, contemplating what to do.

If only Jimmy was here, _he_ would know.

* * *

Brooke walked into the quad, looking around for someone she knew. It was weird, she knows _everyone._ But now she's come to realise that she doesn't want to go and sit with someone whose name she knows, yet she doesn't actually _know_ them. Real friendships, that's what she's now got. Sure, she had them with Peyton and maybe Lucas, but that was just awkward. But now she has many more _real_ friends. Nathan, Haley, Mia, _Julian._

Speaking of her boyfriend, she already missed him. Was that sad?

He got to miss all of his classes today to prepare for a mathlete competition tonight. And the worst thing was, she couldn't even attend. The stupid people banned her from attending any future games. What was wrong with cheering _GO JULIAN! _every couple of minutes. _Sorry for being a supportive girlfriend,_ she had grumbled. And is there such thing as cheering too loud? Apparently, that was the reason she couldn't attend anymore.

Now this was another problem. She always sat with Julian at lunch, along with Mia (who decided she was sick today) in the quad. Lucas and Peyton always talked about music and art and books, while she sat there, bored. No way did she want to sit through that again. Nathan usually sat with Tim, which was far from entertaining. And Haley tutors Clay a couple of lunch times a week, and one of those times happened to be today.

She suddenly smiled when she realised she was wrong, she spotted Haley and Nathan sat at one of the tables, laughing about something. Normally she would hate to intrude on their cute moment, but she wasn't going to sit with Dim, no way.

''Hey Tutor Girl, Boy Toy.'' Brooke greeted, placing her tray on the table before sitting down.

Nathan groaned quietly, receiving a kick in the leg under the table. He glanced at his girlfriend dryly before looking at his friend in confusion. ''Boy Toy?''

''Oh, Nathan, don't make me bring up the auction.''

He rolled his eyes, remembering _The Annual Boy Toy Auction_ last year where the basketball players were sold for a night to someone in the audience. He had decided write _Boy Toy _on his chest in bright blue paint, and he revealed it to everybody. He was one of the biggest earners that night for the charity. Carrie and Alex had both shouted out ridiculous amounts of money, so he silently begged Peyton to bid more, promising to pay her back. So that night he and his curly blonde friend just hung out with Brooke, who had bought Lucas, too.

Haley laughed quietly. ''Where's JuJu-Bee?''

''Mathlete competition.''

''Sounds fun,'' Nathan snorted, which resulted in his receiving kick number two.

''Hales, I thought you tutor Clay today?''

Haley raised an eyebrow. She didn't expect _Brooke Davis_ to know what she usually did at lunchtime. It was quite a surprise. ''Yeah, I do, he just had to talk to Whitey so he's gonna find me when he's ready.''

Brooke grinned with a certain glint in her eye. ''Good, because I wanted to ask you something.'' the girl across from her looked at the cheerleader expectantly, so she continued. ''Okay, so Alex and Carrie aren't on the squad anymore, _obviously._ So, I need some new members...''

''Do you want me to hand out flyers or something?'' she offered kindly. ''I could put some up at the Kerlow centre, at the cafe, even the music store... but I doubt any cheerleader type girls listen to that kind of music, but still.''

''No, that's okay. I was just... I was kinda hoping that maybe _you_ could fill in one of the spots?''

''Me?'' she asked in disbelief, her face paling slightly. Her... a _cheerleader?_ Sure, she's helped Rachel a bunch of times, and yeah, she can dance. And she could change some of her shifts around so she can attends games, but sometimes she would have to miss some practices. But Brooke wouldn't mind. That wasn't the problem.

She glanced at her leg.

_That_ was the problem.

Haley knew that it could be considered as a superficial thing to be insecure over, or scared about. But she can't help how she feels, she could just picture Kaitlin's face when people teased her for the scar on her stomach. It was mortifying. It was demeaning. It was unacceptable. But she couldn't do anything about it, except cover it up.

''Of course you!'' Brooke grinned. ''Cheerleading is nothing compared to how you can dance. If you don't have time then I can teach you the cheers in our free time, I can come to the music store and everything.''

''Chris will _love_ that,'' she muttered dryly. ''But Brooke-''

''Haley,'' she whined. ''C'mon, games aren't even that often. Just a couple of times a month, _please._''

''I don't have the time...''

A pout formed on the cheerleaders lips. ''But you wanna be there for Nathan at the games anyway, right? So instead you just stand, and cheer, and do a little routine in the middle of the game.''

''Yo! Haley James!'' Clay called from across the quad. ''You ready for _tutoring_?'' he empathised the last part to anyone who heard, to point out the fact that that's what they're doing, nothing else.

''Yeah!'' she shouted back, turning to the two people on the table. ''I'll see you guys later.'' Haley said quickly before grabbing her bag and hurrying over to her friend and walking back into the school.

Brooke turned back to her food, sighing in defeat, completely oblivious to the glare she was receiving across the table.

When she finally looked up in attempt to start a conversation with her friend, she was taken aback by the look on his face. ''What's up with you?''

''She doesn't wanna join the squad,'' he snapped.

Nathan didn't want to be mean to Brooke, but she was pissing him off. Haley worked so hard for _everything_, and she's always so nice to absolutely _everyone_ (she even said that two weeks suspension for Alex and Carrie was 'good enough for her', which he thinks is a lie, but she's still nice enough to say it). But then people still expect more and _more_ from her, and it isn't fair. Yet she still obliges because she doesn't want to be mean. And now Haley's feeling guilty just for not wanting to do something Brooke wants her to.

Plus the scar doesn't help things. Sure, she's had moments of bravery around five-to-ten year olds and their friends when she's wore a pair of shorts in an attempt to be venturous. But she obviously doesn't want to wear a cheer skirt (_he_ doesn't really want her too, either, but that's not the point) in front of the whole school and _cheerleaders_, the bitchiest girls at Tree Hill High. They're already knocking her confidence with the Alex and Carrie thing, this would just make it worse.

''But it would be fun,'' Brooke insisted lamely. ''She'd love it.''

''Four jobs is a lot, Brooke.'' he reminded her sternly. ''You think she wants to do one more, and not even get paid? Not everyone can afford to go to college like you.''

Her eyes widened in hurt by his tone. ''She's going to get a scholarship, she's Tutor Girl.''

''And what about the other expenses? What if something goes wrong as she doesn't get one?'' he stabbed his fork into his food angrily. ''Just stop badgering her about it, B, you're making her feel bad.''

Brooke looked at him, perplexed. She had _never_ seen Nathan get so defensive over someone that wasn't himself or Lily. It's usually hard to get a reaction out of him regarding most topics, except Haley. If anyone mentioned her then he would smile, or his eyes would just light up. But the second he heard anyone say anything bad about her, then he would lose it instantly. It was good to see Nathan like this, yet bizarre at the same time.

But in a totally good way, of course.

You know, except from when he was being all angry at her_._

* * *

''Where have you been?'' Lucas demanded, standing up the second he heard the front door open and the heavy footsteps of his little brother enter the living room. ''And I know you weren't with Haley, because she's at Clay's doing extra tutoring.'' he ran a hand through his hair. ''I was worried out of my mind, Nate.''

_Well, there's a first._ Nathan thought, raising a _totally-weirded-out_ eyebrow. ''Uh, I was at practice,'' he said, slowly placing his gym bag down (in case Lucas had actually gone crazy and suddenly lunged at him with ninja moves).

Lucas frowned in confusion. ''Why were you at practice? I thought we weren't gonna go until you get your results.''

''Crap,'' Nathan muttered, taking a seat on the couch. ''I'm so sorry, Luke, I forgot to tell you...''

''You don't have it?''

''I'm really sorry, man.''

Lucas chuckled darkly, shaking his head, covering up the weird jealousy feeling in his stomach, which he was desperately trying to fight. ''You have _nothing_ to be sorry for,'' he said. ''You hear me? We should be celebrating, little brother! All of your dreams could still come true.''

Nathan sighed. This was exactly what he _didn't_ want to happen. ''Luke, have you told Whitey yet?''

''No,'' he shook his head. ''I don't know if I'm going to yet.''

''You've got to,'' Nathan insisted in concern, resting his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward. ''What about Peyton? You're never gonna have a shot with her if you're not here anymore because you're too damn stubborn to tell Whitey. That's not fair, Luke. It's not fair to _anyone._'' he paused in thought. ''You have other talents, basketball's my only shot. You have good grades, you could be like, a writer or something. You need to tell him.''

''I'm on my last shot with her, actually.'' Lucas admitted, smiling slightly. ''We're back together.''

''I didn't know that,'' he muttered in embarrassment, looking down. ''Since when?''

''Monday,''

Nathan frowned. ''Okay, even Haley would have noticed that.'' he stated certainly. ''How come we don't know?''

Lucas chuckled, despite himself. ''We're keeping it quiet for a while. Well, we were_. _We just don't want people getting in the way,'' he explained. ''Don't tell Haley, please. Or anyone. Because then every time we do something it will be like, _you guys are the cutest! _And that just makes it awkward, especially with Peyton being all weird. I think she thinks I'm going to hurt her again, which I'm not.''

''Oh, right, sure.'' he nodded, knowing he would probably end up telling his girlfriend the next time he saw her. He can't help it, he's not a very good secret keeper, and Nathan doesn't really want to leave her out on things.

''We're getting really off track here.'' Nathan stated, shaking his head away from his thoughts of Haley. ''Listen, when I found out I could have it, I got tested and knew I would quit the team if it was positive. Because, Haley said so herself, she needs me here on this planet. Peyton needs you, too. And if you love her like you say you do, then you'd tell Whitey.''

Lucas groaned, leaning his head backwards in frustration. ''How did you get so... _wise_?''

Nathan grinned smugly. ''Ha,'' he crossed his arms over his chest in triumph. ''Looks like _I'm_ the smarter Scott brother around here.''

''What's 59 times 5?''

''_Damn it._''

* * *

**AN: **Wow, I was absolutely blown away by the response from the last chapter. You guys are so sweet, those reviews really made me smile. It totally slipped my mind that I was updating today, so that's why those replies were so late, sorry. Less Naley than the last chapter, sorry. To me, this feels like a bit of a filler, I don't really know why. SONG: I MUST BE DREAMING by THE MAINE.

**Angellmaya64 - **Thanks for reviewing! Your feeling was right:) I'm really glad you enjoyed this chapter. I update on Tuesday's and Friday's. Thanks again(:

**C - **I'm glad you liked all the Naley fluff. And who _doesn't_ love some Hot Uncle Cooper? Haha. Thanks for your review!

Please review! **x**


	35. Chapter ThirtyFive

_And I could write a song_  
_A hundred miles long_  
_Well, that's where I belong_  
_And you belong with me_

''Haley, why are you taking me to school today?'' Lily wondered, swinging hers and her brother's girlfriend's hand slightly between them. ''I like you taking me to school, walking is so much better than driving.''

''Well, Whitey made Nathan go to the gym this morning because of the practices he's missed. That means I can't tutor him today, and he couldn't take you to school. So I offered to take you,'' she explained with a shrug. ''And you're right, walking to school is way better than driving, right?''

Lily nodded eagerly. She was about to speak until she interrupted by a phone ringing, causing her to frown in annoyance.

Haley pulled her cell phone out of her pocket with her free hand, smiling at her caller ID before answering. ''Hey Rach, what's up?''

Rachel giggled into the phone. ''_Felix, stop. I'm talking to Haley,_'' she then heard a groan before Rachel spoke again. ''_Hey, best friend._''

''Is that Felix?'' she shrieked in _slight_ excitement. ''Oh my God, are you guys dating now?''

''_Yeah,_'' she gushed dreamily. ''_We are._''

Haley's face suddenly softened when a certain face appeared in her mind, making her instantly feel guilty for her excited shriek seconds earlier. ''What about Damien? What did he say?'' she questioned nervously, picturing the dejected look he probably got on his face once he found out the girl he has feelings for is now dating some douche.

''_Uh, not much. He's not really been around since I told him,_'' she realised. ''_He's been at Chase's a lot, I think he wants to give us some privacy._''

''Oh, well, what do you want, anyways?'' Haley asked, immediately feeling bad about her harsh tone. She can't help it. Rachel and Damien are supposed to be together, her being with Felix is just preventing that from happening even more. Damien was going to tell her (he said he might, but that's _something_) and then she goes and gets with some other guy. That's obviously bruised his ego, even though he didn't actually say anything. But still, he's probably incredibly hurt by all of this.

''_Well,_'' Rachel started cheerily, oblivious to her best friend's anger. ''_I know you said you were coming down for my birthday tomorrow. But I really wanted to have, like, a fun girl's night out. And my only girl friend is _you_. Girls don't tend to like me that much. So I was wondering if you could bring Mia, Brooke and Peyton along, too?_''

Haley actually smiled at that, despite herself. ''Yeah, yeah that's great.''

''_And we're all gonna sleep at my house, but I said Felix could, too. And Damien and Felix don't really get along and he doesn't have anything in common with Chase, so could you bring the guys too? Nathan, Lucas and Julian. Then they can have a guys night._''

''That sounds amazing, Rach.'' she said honestly, realising they were almost at the school. ''I have to go, I'll call you later.''

''_Bye bitch._''

The line went dead, so Haley placed her phone back in her pocket and smiled apologetically at the young girl. ''Sorry Lily, that was Rachel.''

''I like Rachel,'' Lily stated with a grin. ''I like her hair, it's shiny.''

''Yeah,'' Haley laughed at the childish sentence. ''It's definitely shiny.''

''Haley!'' a woman's voice called in the distance, followed by the clicking of heels as they ran down the sidewalk, desperately trying to catch up to the two girls. ''Haley, wait up!''

Haley turned around, a smile automatically lighting her face when she saw who it was. ''Hey Deb,'' she greeted once the breathless woman finally reached her. ''I thought about your offer, by the way, and I've decided that I would _love_ to work at the centre once it's all set up.'' she glanced at the little girl, clutching her hand tightly. ''I'll quit my job at the café whenever you need me to.''

''Oh, Haley, that's fantastic!'' Deb gushed. ''That was what I wanted to talk to you about, actually.''

''You're not going to work at the café anymore?'' Lily's questioned, disappointment clear in her voice.

''No, sweetie, _but _my new job is so much better.'' she looked at Deb. ''I can bring Lily along, can't I?''

''Of course! That's what the whole thing's for,'' Deb's smile widened. ''Is this your little sister?''

Haley shook her head. ''Nathan's, I'm taking her to school today.''

''But Haley's going to be my sister when her and Natey get married,'' Lily stated, very matter-of-factly. ''And I'm gonna wear a pretty pink dress, or purple, I haven't decided yet.'' she pondered. ''But Brooke said that she could make me one.''

The two women's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

''You and Brooke have been discussing me and Nathan getting _married_?''

Lily shrugged, smiling widely. ''Yes.''

''Are you getting married?'' Deb question, with a small hint of panic in her voice.

''No!'' she exclaimed immediately. ''Kids just have a very wild imagination.'' she shook his head, dismissing the idea. She didn't want even more rumours going around about her. ''Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about? I have to hurry, Lily needs to be at school in-'' Haley looked at the watch on her wrist. ''-four minutes.''

''Oh, this will only take a second.'' Deb reassured her. ''I want to get the hall up and running pretty soon, so it can draw some attention for summer so a lot of kids can come then, too. I have everyone ready that's setting up all of the equipment as we speak, I just need some more people to help out when it's actually running. I have some tutors, and some people who have agreed to just hang out with some of the kids, but I need some people to play sports with them. So I was wondering if you knew anyone who would be interested?''

''Uh, I could ask Nathan,'' she noticed Deb's smile widen. ''He would probably want to come anyway to keep me company.''

''_Great!_ That's _so _great. Make sure you ask him, okay?''

Haley nodded, slightly taken aback. ''Yeah, yeah I will.''

Deb quickly slipped a small piece of paper into her hand. ''Okay, just make sure you call me when he gives you an answer,'' she said sternly. ''I mean, because I need to get all of my staff sorted out.''

''Uh, yeah, sure.''

''Okay, bye!'' she said, with a big wave, before hurrying back down the sidewalk and sliding into what looked like a _very_ expensive car.

Lily looked up at her brother's girlfriend. ''That lady's strange.''

Haley laughed as she tugged on the little girl's hand. They both then started to get closer to the school gates, she looked at Lily in concern. ''You know, I used to get teased for being short when I was younger, that wasn't very nice. But you know what I did? I just ignored them, because I knew that they were just jealous because I had such great friends. And I knew that no matter what, my family loved me. Just like your family loves you. So if anyone says anything to you, you just smile, and it will show them that you don't care what they think.''

''Okay,'' she agreed quietly.

''And if it gets any worse, then you tell me and Nathan and we'll talk to your teacher.'' _'Cause it's not like Dan and Karen are gonna do it._

Lily nodded silently, not wanting to discuss it further.

''Lily, _promise me._''

''I promise,'' Lily said in reassurance, squeezing her hand. After a couple of seconds of silence she spoke up again, ''So when you and Natey _do_ get married, can I be a bridesmaid?''

All she got was a blush in response.

* * *

''Lucas, get in here, _now._'' Whitey demanded, sticking his head out of the classroom he was subbing all day.

Lucas glanced at his girlfriend in confusion, who just shrugged in response. ''Uh, I'll see you at lunch.'' he said softly, _really_ wanting to kiss her. But they had agreed to keep their relationship a secret for a while, before people got in the way. Lucas now realised that it sucked, really sucked.

Peyton sent him a small wave as she walked away. ''Bye Luke.''

He stepped into the classroom, placing his hands in his pockets uncomfortably. ''I'm sorry for not coming to practice again today, coach. It's just my shoulder, it's still really bothering me.'' he lied, using the same excuse that he's been using every since he got tested for HCM. ''I'll get back to practice as soon as I can.''

''Nathan told me,'' Whitey said, crossing his arms over his chest. ''He's worried about you. And he didn't want you risking your life. So Lucas, why didn't you tell me you have HCM?''

''I don't wanna give it up, coach.'' he admitted after taking a minute to collect his thoughts. Yes, he was pissed at Nathan. But he knew that if Nathan hadn't said anything, then he probably wouldn't have either. Peyton had decided to give him a couple of days, and she said that if he didn't tell Whitey, then she would.

Whitey took a seat behind the desk, he laced his hands together and placed them on the table seriously. ''I was doing some research in the library, and if you take your medication, you can still play a little. Just not on the team.''

''I'm not being a mascot,''

''I didn't say that,'' he chuckled. ''How about assistant coach? You wouldn't get paid or anything, but I need some help, and we know you can't be away from The Raven's for long.''

''You're serious?''

Whitey nodded. ''You can help people with their shots, help me with the positions, help me decide the new captain...''

Lucas' smile widened as he nodded eagerly. ''Thanks, coach, _so much._'' he actually jumped up and down a little in excitement before hurrying towards the door. ''I gotta go and tell Peyton.''

* * *

''Nathan, you're going the wrong way.''

''No I'm not.''

''_Yes,_ yes you are.''

''Hales, I'm a living navigation system. Trust me, I got this.''

She crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly. ''I used to live here for years, you've never even _been_ here.'' she grumbled.

Nathan rolled his eyes, a smug smile starting to appear as he tried to concentrate on the unfamiliar Oak Lake road. ''I have, actually, for the away games. How do you think me and Damien started to hate each other? Facebook chat fights?''

''Yeah,'' she shrugged. ''He shown it to me one time.''

''Exactly, _one time._ We hated each other because The Raven's won and Oak Lake lost, he just couldn't handle it.'' he said, leaving out most of the main details. ''I mean, I _tried_ to be nice to him, but he was all jealous of my talent. Then I _might_ have said, 'Hey loser' to him on Facebook, but he didn't need to go all crazy on me. Then he started talking about _Sports Centre_,'' his eyes widened in over-exaggeration. ''I don't know what the hell that was about.''

''Stop lying!'' Haley exclaimed with a laugh. ''I know the whole story. You won and wouldn't stop rubbing it in his face, then you said 'Hey _asshole_' to him on Facebook, then you started saying how he couldn't shoot a three shot.''

''_Three throw,_'' Nathan corrected with a laugh before rolling his eyes at her story. ''_Details_, Hales,'' he scoffed mockingly. ''It doesn't matter anyway, because I stopped hating him, but then I found out about the goat thing, which you can't tell him about, I'll never hear the end of it.'' Nathan warned lightly. ''But I'll be nice, for you.''

Haley smiled brightly, leaning over to kiss his cheek. ''Thank you,'' she looked back out of the window. ''You're taking the long route, I think Brooke, Julian and Mia will be there by now, and he drives pretty slow. Lucas and Peyton will _definitely_ be there.''

Nathan wiggled his eyebrows. ''Who says that wasn't my plan all along?''

She smacked his arm lightly, feeling the blush creep up on her cheeks. ''Stop it.'' Haley looked out of the widow again, her eyes widened at the familiar street. _Her_ old street. ''Nathan, Nathan, stop the car.'' she demanded, right when the car reached outside her old house.

The car screeched to a stop. Luckily no cars were behind them, it was a relatively quiet street. So he turned off the engine. Yeah, he cares about global warming, this 2012 stuff is freaking him out.

Haley stared at the house, the place filled with so many memories of her friends, her family, her _dad._ In the front garden there was a little girl with long blonde curls running around the garden, laughing excitedly as he dad chased her playfully. Once he reached her, he swooped her up into his arms and started to tickle her, causing her laughs to become even louder. This caused a certain jealousy to bubble up in Haley's stomach unintentionally.

''Is that your old house?'' he questioned softly.

She nodded silently.

Nathan sighed, cursing inwardly. ''I _knew_ I should have gone the short way,'' he grumbled quietly.

''No,'' she shook her head. ''No, it's okay. I just try to avoid going to Chase's-'' Haley pointed to the house next door. ''-When I visit, because it just brings back memories, you know?'' she looked at her old house again. ''Look how happy they are.''

''You can still be happy,''

''I am,'' Haley insisted. ''It just feels like a different type of happy.''

''Well, happy's always good, right?'' Nathan asked lamely, smiling sheepishly.

Haley smiled slightly. ''Yeah,'' she nodded. ''Yeah, it is. I'm really sorry for making you stop, I just... I really miss that house. We can go now.''

Nathan started the engine, glancing at her briefly before turning his attention back to the road. He didn't like her like this, _sad._ He loved her all the same, but it just made him feel sad because she was, too. It made him feel like he couldn't make her happy, despite the fact she's told him many times that he does.

''So, have you thought about college?'' he asked randomly, changing the subject.

''College?'' she asked with a frown, before smiling eagerly. ''I've narrowed it down to two choices, Stanford or Duke. Duke, because it's close to my mom, and I hate to think of her stuck here in Tree Hill living alone. Stanford, my dad went there, and I don't know... It would make me feel close to him, is that stupid?''

''It's not stupid,'' Nathan assured her, chuckling slightly at how much she had thought about this.

''Why did you ask anyway?''

Nathan shrugged, grinning. ''Well, I've gotta get smarter if I want to have a shot at getting into Stanford, don't I?''

She gaped at him for a second, wide eyed. ''You wanna go to Stanford, too?''

''I do now.''

''But basketball-''

''My dad's dream, Hales,'' he reminded her. ''I've not fully decided yet, but I do know that I wanna be with you, and that's all that matters right now.'' he reached the street which Haley had given him and his eyes widened. ''This is Rachel's house?''

She laughed. ''Yours is, like, the same size as this, why are you so surprised?''

''I didn't know Rachel was rich,''

''Well she is,_ very_ rich.''

Nathan parked the car in the driveway, where he saw Julian's old jeep and Peyton's _Comet _in the driveway, along with Rachel and Damien's cars. There was another one there, too, presumably Rachel's new boyfriend's. He sighed, looking at her pointedly. ''You were right, they beat us.''

Haley tapped his cheek affectionately, before placing a soft kiss on his lips. ''I always am.''

They both climbed out of the car and met at the bonnet, joining hands. They kissed quickly, knowing they wouldn't have chance again with Damien and Chase around (although Chase wasn't so bad. All he wanted was for Haley to be happy, so he just looks away when they happen to be all cute, without interfering).

The front door opened and Rachel came running out, flying her arms around the small girl as soon as she reached her.

''Happy birthday, Rach.''

''I've missed you!'' she mumbled, still holding her tight.

''You saw me less than a week ago,'' Haley reminded her gently.

Rachel broke away from the embrace and jumped on the spot excitedly. ''I've just _got_ to tell you about Felix! He's inside right now, and he's _gorgeous. _You're gonna be so jealous when you meet him.'' she gushed, her cheeks even turning a light pink colour.

Nathan coughed deliberately.

''Oh, hey, Nate.'' she waved her hand dismissively, unaware of her slight insult. She then grabbed her best friend's hand. ''C'mon, everyone's here already.''

''Don't worry, I won't get jealous.'' Haley whispered teasingly before Rachel dragged her away towards the house.

Nathan quickly jogged after them, chuckling.

Everyone was sat in the living room. Lucas was sat next to Damien, who had his arms crossed over his chest in a sulk, while Lucas was almost mirroring him as they saw Peyton sat next to Felix, who kept smirking at her. Chase and Mia were still standing, hugging contently. While Brooke was sat on Julian's knee, with his arms wrapped around her.

''Finally!'' Damien exclaimed in relief, standing up. ''Where have you guys been?'' he questioned, giving Haley a quick hug.

''Nathan got lost.''

''I did _not_ get lost, I just took the long way.''

''He did.''

''_Not._''

''Whatever,'' Rachel interrupted happily. ''They're here now, that's all that matters.'' she looked over at Felix, waving him over to where they were standing, a couple of metres away. ''Baby, c'mere.'' She didn't notice Damien's wince as he turned to sit back down, away from them. Once Felix reached them (which wasn't hard, he took a couple of steps), Rachel beamed. ''Felix, this is my best friend Haley, and her boyfriend Nathan.''

Felix clearly checked her out as he offered his hand. ''Great to meet you.''

Haley shook his hand, slightly disgusted. ''Yeah, yeah, you too.''

''And I'm her _boyfriend_, so you might wanna take a step back.'' Nathan warned, glaring at the Spanish boy.

He held his hands up in surrender, doing as he was told while Rachel pretended not to notice what had just happened.

''So,'' Brooke spoke up, easing the tension. ''What are the plans for tonight?''

Haley walked over to one of the couches and sat next to Julian, while Nathan sat on the arm of the sofa as there was so room anywhere else because Rachel had sat down on the final remaining couch.

''So us girls are going to the new bar, like ten minutes away. I want a total girl's night on my birthday. So the guys can just stay here, or go and play basketball, or whatever.''

''What about ID's?'' Peyton questioned curiously.

''I got some fake ones made a couple of days ago, just in case Haley decided to bring you guys along, but then I asked her anyways.''

Mia looked at her in confusion. ''How did you get our pictures?''

Rachel shrugged, smirking mischievously. ''I _may _know some nerds who may have found them.''

''Hey West, what's up?'' Nathan asked, with actual _concern _in his voice. He noticed that except for Damien's one sentence when they arrived, he hadn't said anything at all. It was strange. He was definitely sulking, but Nathan didn't get what it was about.

''He's been moody for a while, you won't get it out of him.'' Chase stated.

Damien stood up. ''It's because you guys are lame,'' he said, walking towards the staircase. ''I'm going to sleep, don't disturb.''

Haley looked at her boyfriend knowingly, before mouthing, 'Connection' with a wink, causing him to laugh.

''He's probably cranky because Rachel and I were making loads of noise last night,'' Felix commented with a smirk. ''Aint that right, babe?''

Rachel winked at him, causing Chase to groan uncomfortably. Rachel was like a sister, too, he definitely didn't want to see this.

She checked her watch. ''Okay, we have three hours to get ready.'' she said, standing up. ''Go and get your bags and settle in,'' she ordered, walking over to her boyfriend and grabbing his hand. ''We'll try and keep the noise down.'' Rachel said, winking again, causing _everyone_ to groan audibly.

All of the guys stood up (except Chase) to go and grab their bags from the cars. Everyone had already arranged where they were staying. Haley and Nathan are staying in the room Haley usually stays in (they're not even letting Damien order them about this time), Chase and Mia are sleeping in Damien's room on an air mattress, Brooke and Julian will be in a spare room, as will Lucas and Peyton.

Yes, Rachel's house is _huge._

Brooke grabbed Peyton's hand, pulling her away from the living room. ''C'mon, P. Sawyer, you've gotta help me find our rooms.''

Seeing that they were alone, Haley looked at Chase in concern. ''What do you mean, Damien's been moody for a while?'' she questioned urgently in case anyone walked back inside.

''He's just been really quiet, and he's been at my house a lot, and he keeps bitching about Felix, and... Something's different about him, Hales.'' he explained. ''I'm really worried. Do you think his Dad's came here drunk or something?''

''I'll talk to him later,'' she assured her best friend as she heard the front door reopen. ''I promise, don't worry.''

* * *

''Oh my God, I love you!'' Brooke exclaimed once they walked inside the busy club. ''I can't believe that these ID's actually worked, especially with Haley being so short.''

Haley glared at her. ''Thanks, Brooke.'' she muttered sarcastically.

Brooke wrapped her arms around her shoulders. ''You know it's true, Tutor Girl.'' she looked around the place, seeing the bar placed in the centre, in a square shape, while everyone could dance around, and tables were all around the sides. It wasn't like a nightclub with crazy DJ's, it was a place with more soulful music. ''This is like Oak Lake's version of TRIC. Seriously, it looks like, almost exactly the same.''

''Only TRIC is better,'' Peyton insisted.

''Enough talking, let's go and get some drinks.''

''I'm not drinking as much tonight,'' Haley warned, pointing her finger at her sternly as they sat down at the bar. ''No way.''

Rachel pouted, rolling her eyes. ''_Fine,_ but you're at least having _two _shots for my birthday, plus more.'' she said. ''C'mon, Mia.''

Mia raised a hand up, rocking back and forth on the soles of her feet before taking a seat on one of the free bar stools. ''I'm not drinking much either, I'm a horrible drunk.''

''But which type?'' Brooke asked. ''There's, like, _five._''

''Five?''

''Yep.'' they all said, simultaneously popping on the 'p'.

Rachel held up her finger. ''One second,'' she looked across the busy bar. ''Bar man, five shots!''

The _hot_ bar man chuckled before quickly pouring five shot glasses with alcohol and placing one in front of each of them. He didn't even ask for ID, or money either. He could already tell that these girls were going to drink a lot, so he could just keep a tab and get the money once he started to fear he would forget.

''Okay,'' Haley said. ''We need to explain the types to Mia before we drink.''

''Fine,'' Brooke sighed, rolling her eyes. ''There are five types. Me, I'm _needy_ girl drunk. I know, totally hard to believe, but it's true. But I might not be anymore now I'm with Julian,'' she shrugged. ''Only time will tell.''

''I'm stripper girl drunk,'' Rachel said with a laugh. ''Which is totally _not_ hard to believe.''

''I'm angry girl drunk,'' Peyton stated with a shrug. ''Apparently.''

Brooke laughed loudly. ''You totally are, P. Sawyer.'' she looked at the others. ''This one time her and Nathan were really drunk and they just started fighting about absolutely nothing, it was like other who threw a cup on the floor, and she got so mad that she punched a wall and broke one of her fingers, she had to have it in a brace for six weeks.''

Everyone laughed while Peyton shot daggers at her friend.

''And _I'm_ happy girl drunk.''

''Well _that_ is obvious, Hales,'' Mia giggled. ''But that's only four.''

''Then there's weepy hysterical girl drunk.''

Mia nodded eagerly, quite proud that she had figured out her drunk type. ''Yeah, I'm that. So that's why I don't wanna drink too much tonight.''

The girls all laughed, picturing it in their minds.

''Not that I'd love to see,'' Peyton commented. ''Now can we drink?''

Haley lifted her shot glass up while the others mirrored her actions. ''This is to Rachel, I hope you have an amazing birthday, best friend.''

Rachel grinned. ''Okay. 3, 2, 1!''

''_Cheers_!''

* * *

Nathan sighed in boredom, looking around the room. God, this sucked, this sucked _bad._ Damien just wasn't saying anything, he would just occasionally shoot a glare in Felix's direction, who was playing on the play station with Lucas. Chase was typing up some essay that's due on Monday, while Julian was still concentrating on his Blackberry intently.

He rolled his eyes, settling further into the couch. _Maybe I could sleep..._

''Woohoo!'' Julian exclaimed suddenly, beaming in delight.

_Or not._ ''What is it?''

''I just beat my high score on brick breaker,'' he said happily. ''I usually suck at that game.''

Nathan fought the urge to laugh, but he didn't want to offend Julian, and he also didn't want it to be silent again, it was almost painful. ''What level did you get up to?''

''Four.''

''Out of?''

''...Thirty Four.''

He laughed. ''I think you _still_ suck at this game.''

Julian shrugged, restarting the game. ''Oh, well, it's better than doing nothing.''

''I'm not doing nothing,'' Lucas insisted, pressing his fingers down on the control buttons to operate his character on screen. ''I'm kicking Felix's ass at this game.''

''You wish,''

''I guess wishes come true then, huh?'' he responded with a smirk.

Felix's phone buzzed on the table. He quickly paused his game and went to grab it, but Damien had already snatched it from the coffee table and started to look at his new text message (Nathan and Chase weren't surprised, that was just how Damien was). ''Hey, man!'' Felix growled, standing up and reaching for it, but Damien moved his hand. ''Give it back.''

Damien clicked at the next message.

_Wot time r u gonna be home?:-) - Anna x_

His eyes immediately widened in fury as he stood up. ''Who the hell is Anna?''

''It's my sister, even though that's none of your business.'' he said, snatching his phone back. ''What the hell is your problem?''

''You're dating Rachel so that makes it my business.''

Felix smirked daringly, taking a challenging step towards his new rival. ''I know what this is about, you're _jealous._''

Damien scoffed with an eye roll. ''Why would I be jealous of a guy who wears too much aftershave and wears a whole pot of hair gel in his hair every day?''

''Because you want her, and she's _mine._''

Nathan groaned audibly. ''You know what? I can't be bothered listening to this anymore, both of you are stupid. I'm just gonna go and meet up with the girls,'' he stated, standing up and looking at his friend. ''You coming Julian?''

Julian shot up immediately, desperate to escape the tension taking up most of the room. ''Yeah, sure.''

The two boys headed towards the door, not looking back.

''Hey, Nate! Wait up!'' Lucas shouted, running after them and out of the door.

Chase sat on the couch, looking at the two remaining boys stood glaring at each other. ''So,'' he said simply. ''This is awkward...''

* * *

Haley covered her eyes with her hand, desperate not to continue to see the overweight, middle aged man singing YMCA on the stage, while doing the moves... _shirtless._ ''What kind of bar is this?'' she shrieked. ''This is just gross!''

Her friends copied her actions, giggling at the humour of the man on stage, despite the amount of sweat coming from his body.

''A karaoke bar,'' Rachel responded, still not moving her hand. ''You and Mia should totally sign up.''

They looked at Mia, who was wiping tears from her eyes as sobs escaped her body. ''That's so sad!'' she cried, clutching onto her chest painfully. ''You guys are calling this man disgusting, but what if his dream is to be a singer? What if this is his _America's Got Talent_ act? What if he has a family?'' she bawled. ''You're evil!''

''I guess she was right,'' Peyton mumbled. ''She only had, like, three drinks.''

Brooke wrapped her arm around the crying girl's shoulders, rubbing her shoulder comfortably. ''It's okay Mia, I'm sure his wife and children love him very much. He's happy- he didn't even hear us.''

''Okay, weepy girl,'' Rachel laughed. ''Dry those tears while Haley sings.''

''I'm not singing!''

''Please,'' Peyton begged, pouting. ''You were so great last night, and this place isn't even as busy. _And_ you think of is at a birthday present to Rachel.''

Haley frowned at her non-crying best friend. ''You didn't like the earrings I got you?'' she questioned then gasped suddenly, smacking her hand over her mouth in horror. ''I haven't gave you them yet,'' she mumbled against her hand. ''Crap.''

Even Mia laughed at her while Rachel grinned in achievement.

''Great, this means you can make it up to me.'' she pointed to the stage. ''They even have a guitar up there.''

''Guys...'' Haley trailed off with a sigh. The looks they were giving her were making her feel guilty, but that was probably their plan. It _is_ Rachel's birthday though, and this is the first time they've all hung out together as friends without the sly little comments at each other. It felt really good to be out with girls for a change, not having over protective boys there, too. And it felt good actually being able to enjoy it, considering she's stopped having alcohol now and stuck to a safe bottle of water.

''Haley, Haley, Haley!'' they all chanted.

''_Fine,_'' she gave in, pointing her finger at Rachel warningly. ''Just one song.''

She stood up, slightly wobbly from the effects of the alcohol she had drunk earlier. Haley wrote her name down on the list of karaoke people, and after a couple of minutes, it was her turn. But she told them not to play any music, she could do it herself with the guitar. She walked onto the stage and readjusted the microphone stand so it was at her height, before grabbing the instrument and sitting on the stool.

As she looked around at the audience staring intently at her, she recognised _his_ instantly, those blue pools staring at her with that certain _sparkle._

Nathan grinned at her from his place stood near the girls table, while Julian sent her a cheesy thumbs up from his place beside him, Lucas sent a small _good luck_ wave.

She took a deep breath, then started to play, her eyes not leaving his once.

_Merrily we fall_  
_Out of line, out of line_  
_I'd fall anywhere with you_  
_I'm by your side_

_Swinging in the rain_  
_Humming melodies_  
_We're not going anywhere until we freeze_

_I'm not afraid, anymore_  
_I'm not afraid_

_Forever is a long time_  
_But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side_

_Carefully we'll place our destiny_  
_You came and you took this heart, and set it free_  
_Every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm to me_  
_I'm torn, I'm torn to be right where you are_

_I'm not afraid, anymore_  
_I'm not afraid_

_Forever is a long time_  
_But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side_  
_Tell me every day I get to wake up to that smile_  
_I wouldn't mind it at all_  
_I wouldn't mind it at all_

_You so know me_  
_Pinch me gently_  
_I can hardly breathe_

_Forever is a long, long time_  
_But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side_  
_Tell me every day I get to wake up to that smile_  
_I wouldn't mind it at all_  
_I wouldn't mind it at all_

Haley strummed the strings lightly, before stopping.

Immediately the place lit up with cheers and applause. Brooke stood of the table, cheering, ''Haley, Haley, Haley!'' while her friends copied the girl labelled _clingy girl drunk_, but actually stood on the ground, causing the rest of the audience to do the same.

She laughed gleefully as she stood up and placed the guitar back on the stand.

People still cheered.

Her heart warmed when she realised that Nathan's was the loudest.

Haley climbed down the steps from the stage, feel two hands grab her waist, causing her to gasp loudly. It wasn't Nathan, because she had just seen him two seconds earlier stood with their friends as they clapped their hands in applause. The hands were strong, and firm, and they weren't letting go as she tried to escape from this mystery guys grasp.

''Haley, huh?'' the guy slurred. ''Sexy Haley.''

''Get off me!'' she demanded, kicking her leg backwards which effectively hit his leg, making him stagger backwards in pain.

Nathan saw red once he saw the drunken guy groping his girlfriend. He ran over to them, just in time to see Haley kick him away. But that wasn't good enough. So Nathan shoved him, _hard_, making the man almost fall to the floor. And then he shoved him again, and again, and again. The guy was too drunk to even fight back, but he did try and push Nathan away which failed miserably. Then the raven haired guy's fist collided with his jaw, finally making him fall to the ground.

Haley stared at her boyfriend, wide eyed.

He expected her to yell, like she usually does when he gets into a squabble with anyone. But instead she wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tight, clinging onto him for dear life.

Nathan hugged her back, kissing the top of her head. ''You wanna go back to Rachel's?'' he mumbled.

He felt her nod against his chest.

After saying a quick goodbye to everyone who had decided to stay for a while (they couldn't blame them, it was still pretty early), they climbed in Nathan's SUV quietly and didn't speak as he started the car and started to drive back to the Oak Lake cheerleaders house.

''Are you okay?'' Nathan finally asked, glancing at her worriedly.

''That was so scary,'' she whispered, staring out of the window. ''Even though it was pretty crowded, and you weren't that far away, I just got so scared that he was gonna hurt me for a second.''

''I'm not going to let anything happen to you,'' he declared instantly. ''I promise.''

Haley smiled at him weakly. ''You shouldn't have punched him for me, are you okay?''

Nathan shrugged nonchalantly, trying to keep his eyes on the road. ''I should have done a lot more. I mean, drunk or not, you don't just walk around grabbing girls in bars.'' he felt his blood start to boil again, fighting the urge to turn the car back around and beat the shit out of that guy. ''And I'm fine, really.''

''Thank you,''

''Anytime,'' he promised. ''You know, there's a McDonald's in Oak Lake, but not in Tree Hill...'' he trailed off, hinting, while effectively changing the subject from what had just happened at the TRIC style bar. ''I bet that will cheer you up.''

She winked at him, blushing slightly. ''You know me too well, Scott.''

* * *

''Dude, you get toys in this?'' Nathan reached into the boy and grabbed the action figure as they walked inside the Gatina house, his smile widened. ''That is _so cool_!''

''_Dude,_'' she mocked. ''Have you ever had McDonalds before?''

He nodded, rolling his eyes. ''Yeah when Dan took me and Lucas to Charlotte a couple of times, and that's when we snuck off.'' he explained, slightly sadly. He shook his head, smiling brightly again. ''But I never had a happy meal, and Hales, they give you a _toy_.''

Haley laughed as they walked into the kitchen. ''Yeah, have fun with that.''

''Of course I will.''

They stopped suddenly when they saw the two figures in the kitchen. It was Felix, who was clutching his jaw in pain as he sat at the breakfast bar, while blood also dripped from his nose. Chase handed him a bag of ice, which the Spanish boy placed on his face with a painful wince.

''Oh my God, what happened?'' Haley exclaimed, placing the bag of food on the counter. ''Where's Damien?''

''They had a fight,'' Chase explained, in a stating the obvious type of way. ''It took me ages to break them apart.'' he glared at the raven haired boy. ''Thanks for leaving, man, _thanks a lot._'' he said sarcastically. Chase looks at his best friend in confusion. ''Why are you back to early? Where's the girls, and Julian and Lucas?''

''Uh, we were really tired.'' Haley lied, rubbing the back of her neck uncomfortably. She didn't like lying to her best friend, but she knew that he would tell Damien, then the two of them would go back to the bar and beat the crap out of the drunken perv. And she didn't want them to get into trouble or anything because of her. Plus, that would be the second fight that Damien's been in today.

''Oh, is that McDonalds?''

Haley grabbed the bag, and pulled some food out. ''I got you some chicken nuggets and fries, your favourite.'' she looked at her best friend's boyfriend. ''Uh, we didn't really know what you wanted so we got you a cheese burger.''

''Thanks,'' he muttered, taking it from her.

''You're welcome,'' she forced a smile before reaching into the big back and pulling out a big mac and some fries, she took the drinks out of the holder but kept Damien's chocolate milkshake in there. ''Um, I'll go and take this up to Damien.'' Haley looked at her boyfriend. ''And don't you dare eat any of my food.''

Nathan lifted his hands up sheepishly with a chuckle. ''I won't, promise.''

She walked upstairs and knocked on Damien's bedroom door quickly. He didn't respond, so she twisted the door knob and opened the door. He was lay on his bed, his hands at the back of his head as he looked up at the ceiling motionlessly. He had a small bruise forming on his jaw, nothing else.

''Hey, West. I brought you some food.''

''I thought you'd yell at me,'' he chuckled without humour, sitting up. Damien folded his legs giving Haley room so she could sit on the edge of the bed. ''Where's everyone else? I'm surprised Rachel didn't come up here to kick my ass. Brooke and Julian haven't come up to give me a high five or something, either.''

''Me and Nathan came back early,'' she explained before frowning. ''And why would Brooke and Julian come up here?''

''He was checking out Brooke, earlier, too. So Julian doesn't like him, and he loves giving people high fives.''

Haley grinned humorously. ''They're awesome aren't they?''

Damien nodded, eating a French fry. ''Thanks for this James, you're the best.''

''Are you gonna tell me what happened?'' she asked softly. ''Nathan said he left because you guys were arguing, and it was just plain awkward seeing you around Felix.'' she said. ''What did he do? What did _you_ do? Are you hurt?''

''I'm not hurt,'' he assured her. ''I just- He wouldn't stop talking about Rachel. He got right in my face and wouldn't shut up about how hot she was, and how much she likes him, he even said she likes him more than he likes her. And then he started talking about having sex with her, and I just... lost it. So I punched him, again, and again.'' his fists clenched and he shut his eyes to calm himself down. ''Chase pulled me away, and Felix punched me in the jaw, then I just came up here.''

Haley sighed, wanting to run downstairs and slap that stupid jerk in the face. ''You're a really good friend, West.''

''Yeah, I'm such a good _friend_.'' Damien spat bitterly, running his hand through his head. ''God, I'm such a fucking cliché.''

She looked up at him, wide eyed. ''You love her, don't you?''

He nodded silently, looking down at his food.

''Tell her,'' she urged.

''It's not that easy. She's with him, she wants him, she's not gonna want me.'' he shook his head. ''Then when I tell her she'll reject me, then our friendship will be over, just like that.'' he clicked his fingers. ''I can't lose her.''

''You're not going to.''

''And how do you know that, huh?''

''Because she has feelings for you, too,'' Haley explained sternly. ''She's with Felix to try and get over _you. _Don't you realise who you are? You're Damien West, the guy that sleeps around with girls and his only fear is being in a serious relationship. You've never shown any signs of wanting her back, so she found someone that wanted her. You _need_ to tell her.''

Damien shook his head stubbornly. ''I'm not losing her, Haley.''

''You already are!'' she exclaimed. ''You don't get happy endings by sitting around and telling yourself it's gonna happen one day. You have to get out of there and _fight._ You don't fight Felix, you fight for her. You're running out of time. If you wait too long then it's going to be too late.''

''I'll think about it,''

''You better make your mind up soon,'' Haley advised, standing up. ''Before you _do_ actually lose her.''

She walked out of the room and back down the stairs. When she went into the kitchen she saw Nathan sat eating his food, while Chase chatted on the phone to someone.

''Where's Felix?'' she asked, taking a seat at the breakfast bar.

''He went home, he said he'll be back later or in the morning.''

Haley smiled in achievement. Maybe this could give Damien and Rachel some chance to talk without her boyfriend getting in the way. ''Good,'' she responded, kissing him on the cheek. ''I love you, you know that?''

''I love you, too.'' he chuckled, looking at her strangely, but he was still smiling. ''What was that for?''

She thought back to her conversation with Damien minutes earlier, smiling at him. ''I just wanted to make sure that you knew.''

Chase placed his phone on his chest, looking at the couple in confusion. ''Hey, why's Mia crying about some guy singing YMCA?''

* * *

**AN: **Haha, I totally stole the drunk type thing from Glee, I don't know if anyone picked up on that:P I hope you like this chapter! I really enjoyed writing it. SONGS: SWALLOWED IN THE SEA by COLDPLAY & I WOULDN'T MIND by HE IS WE. I don't own any of them.

**C - **Thanks for reviewing! I know, right? Who _doesn't_ love a protective Nathan? Well, there was some more Deb in this chapter, which I hope you liked. I update on Tuesday's and Friday's, I'll always let you know if I'm unable to update:) Thanks again!

**mazzy - **Andy's motives were quite clear. He's just trying to get some justice for Haley, while getting on Dan's good side because if Dan supports this then he can look better for his campaign. Haley doesn't even know about the record yet, so she might not even accept yet. I'm glad you liked the Brooke part. Thanks for your review:)

**goldenbabe - **Thanks for your review! I'm really glad that you love the story. Deb did know that Nathan was alive, she knew where he was, that's why she's here. The reason why it's took her so long will be revealed eventually. There was some jealous Damien in this chapter, but that whole storyline will be clearing up pretty soon. I'm really glad that you like the Naley! I'm happy it made you laugh:) Thanks again!

I'm seventeen reviews away from 500. I really don't expect to get that, but I'm hoping to get close. So please review:)! **x**


	36. Chapter ThirtySix

_You're amazing, you're amazing and its true _  
_No one can save me, no one can save me like you do _  
_If this is crazy, yeah its crazy but its true _  
_So baby save me, baby save me like you do_

The sun shone through the window, almost blinding his eyes when he opened them with a soft groan. A sleepy smile appeared on his face when he felt her in his arms, snuggling closer to him unknowingly in her sleep. They'd never slept like that before, it was always on a uncomfortable couch, squashed into each other (not that he _hates_ that arrangement), but now they're in a comfortable big bed in Oak Lake, away from everything else in Tree Hill that liked to cause them drama.

Nathan smiled, looking down at her with her head lay on his chest with her hand thrown lazily across his stomach.

It just felt so _right._

_Man, my girl's hot..._

Her eyes fluttered open, but she nestled her head into his chest further, refusing to wake up from one of the best sleeps she's ever had.

He chuckled and started to run his hands down her sides lightly, tickling her.

She started to giggle at the feeling, lifting her head up and kissing his lips lightly. _Hmm, I love this man. _''Let me go back to sleep and stop tickling me,'' she commanded lightly, pressing her lips onto his again. ''I like it here.''

''I like it here, too,'' he replied, his voice still thick with sleep. ''And I don't wanna go back to sleep.''

''But I do,''

Nathan started to tickle her waist again, flipping her own and pinning her down onto the bed, hovering over her. He kissed her again, but deeper than the last time. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck like she does when he knows that she's not complaining, and she played with the little hairs on the nape of his neck, like she does.

He broke away breathlessly, smiling brightly. ''You still wanna go to sleep?''

Haley shook her head. ''No way.''

Nathan lay back down on the bed, panting slightly. He's definitely never felt like this before, needing and wanting someone so much, all of the time. It made him feel venerable, but it felt so great being with her, that he didn't really care. ''What do you wanna do today? We have to leave a little earlier, don't we? So you can get to the music store.''

''Yeah,'' she nodded, propping herself up on her elbow. Haley smiled, surprised that he had even remembered that. ''Well, I kinda wanna show you some places today, from when I was younger.'' she started tracing random patterns on his chest. ''Can we do that?''

''Sure, just us two?''

''I like spending time with you, without everyone else. I love them and everything, but I love you, too. It's nice to have alone time.'' she admitted. ''So, yeah, just us two.''

He grinned. ''I love spending time with you, too.'' he said. ''So, where are we going first?''

Haley leaned forward and kissed his lips lightly, _giggling._ She remembers always scolding herself for giggling around him, now she just does it all of the time, she can't even control it, it's just the effect he has on her. ''You'll have to wait and see.''

* * *

Damien's eyes opened and his forehead scrunched in confusion when all he could see was a bunch of bright red hair fanned across his face. The night before suddenly appeared in his mind, he relaxed immediately, smiling instead. He looked at her, well, the back of her head, with her back pressed against his side. So he wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist loosely, just enjoying the feel of her skin against his.

Her eyes opened as her head started to pound. _Ouch._

That actually didn't bother her so much.

What _did_ bother her was that there was an arm wrapped around her waist. And it wasn't Felix's, either.

Her heart started to race.

''Why are you in my bed?'' she questioned, slightly panicked. Rachel tried to fight the smile that wanted to form on her lips, that wasn't supposed to happen! _Best_ friends, that's what they are. She has a boyfriend, a cocky, cute boyfriend. Girls with boyfriends aren't supposed to _still_ have feelings for their best friends.

Rachel moved his arm away and turned around, her face about five inches away from his as they rested them on the pillows.

''You don't remember?'' he asked, chuckling. ''Wow, you really were _that_ drunk.''

She didn't say anything as a small blush appeared on her cheek.

_Great_, so he makes her blush now, too.

''At the bar Lucas and Julian started drinking, and Nathan took the guys car to bring him and Haley home.'' he started to explain. ''You called me to pick you up because you couldn't hail a cab, and Julian, Brooke, Lucas and Peyton had already found one. So I came and picked you and Mia up. Then I helped you upstairs and you wouldn't stop taking- you even tried to strip at one point, then we must have fell asleep.''

''Well I _am_ stripper girl drunk,'' she laughed before smiling gratefully. ''Thank you for helping me.''

''You're my best friend, I'd do anything for you.''

''Promise?''

He took her hand and wrapped his pinkie finger around hers. ''I'd never say no to you.''

* * *

_Why am I in a weird position?_ Brooke wondered once she opened her eyes. She wasn't cuddling her handsome boyfriend, instead she was hugging a pillow. Does she really sleep with her butt in the air? Or is that because she drank so much last night? She took a second to admire the guest bedroom, she hadn't noticed it much last night.

She climbed out of the bed to go to the bathroom, but once she took a step she tripped over something.

Her boyfriend to be exact.

Brooke landed on top of him with a huff, causing him to groan as his pretty eyes fluttered open.

''What are you doing sleeping on the floor?'' she demanded groggily.

Julian chuckled at the position. Brooke Davis, lay on top of him, he'd once dreamed about this. ''Someone likes to kick in her sleep, especially when she drinks. And then you almost kicked my... you know, so I realised it would be a safer option to sleep on the floor.'' he explained, before kissing her lips lightly. ''Hmm, Brooke Davis looks sexy in the morning.''

She raised a challenging eyebrow. ''Don't I always look sexy?''

''Yeah,'' he said quickly. ''I just didn't imagine you to be so stunning after a night of drinking and sleeping strangely.''

_Swoon. _''Nice save, Baker.''

Brooke finally climbed off of him, and smoothed down her clothes before sitting on the edge of the bed. ''Can we go home early today? Like, after breakfast?''

Julian sat up and leaned his back against the wall. '''Course, Mia can ride with Nathan and Haley or something.'' he said. ''Why do you wanna do that?''

''I don't like leaving Gaby alone on the weekends much,'' she admitted. ''Maybe I could talk to Karen and we could take Lily out, too. I could take them to the park or something.''

''Aren't I invited?''

''Of course you are,'' she smiled. ''I just thought you'd get bored helping me babysit my cousin.''

''Never,'' he promised. ''She's important to you, which makes her important to me, too.''

* * *

''Haley!'' Rachel screamed, running down the stairs as fast as she possibly could. She reached her best friend who was sat at the dining room table with Damien and Nathan, eating breakfast while looking at her with a slightly amused and slightly confused look on her face. ''I have a surprise for you...''

She skipped over to the table, hiding the items behind her back. She stood at the opposite end of the table from where Haley was sat, smiling brightly.

''Can I just say that _that_ just sounded really creepy?''

Rachel glared at him. ''Shut up, Nathan.''

Haley clapped her hands together excitedly. ''Ooh, what's my surprise?''

''Okay, so I was looking through my purse last night for my phone and I found something, and I got a flashback of last night.'' she moved her hand from behind her back, revealing a thick envelope. ''After you two left the bar manager come up to us and said you won the competition!'' she exclaimed, frowning when Haley looked at her in confusion.

''I didn't know there was a competition?''

''Well, there was.'' Rachel waved her hand carelessly. ''That's not the point! The point is that you _won._''

Nathan looked at her strangely. ''And she won an envelope?''

Damien nodded. ''Yeah, they think her singing was so good, that they decided to award it by giving her a brown envelope.'' he said sarcastically, taking a bite of his toast.

''Shut up, Damien.'' Haley growled, glaring at her best friend. She looked at Rachel. ''What's in the envelope?''

''One _thousand_ dollars!''

Her mouth hung open in shock as Rachel threw the envelope across the table which landed with a _thump_ in front of her. With shaky hands, she opened the envelope and ten one hundred dollar bills were definitely inside, she even inspected them to make sure they weren't fake, which they weren't. A huge smile lit her face as she looked at her boyfriend, whose face mirrored hers.

''I won a thousand dollars!'' she shrieked, standing up and jumping up and down on the spot in glee.

Nathan stood up and pulled her into a hug, lifting her up in her arms. He spun her around, causing her to laugh. ''I told you your voice was epic!''

After she received more hugs from her best friends and everyone else who had come down stairs to see what the commotion was about, she sat down again, taking small deep breaths to calm herself down. This means she's closer to her college fund, this means she won't have to work for as long, this means people love her voice. She really wanted to do another happy dance, but instead she took a long sip of her hot chocolate.

''Uh, guys, Mia and I have to leave.'' Chase announced, jerking his thumb towards the front door. ''She's meeting my parents.''

''Whoa, hold up,'' Damien held his hands up. ''I think I'm having déjà vu here.''

Rachel laughed, causing him to smile. ''Yeah, didn't Brooke do this last time in Tree Hill?''

Brooke nodded, chuckling slightly. ''Yep, but your experience will be so much better, Mia, I bet the mother will actually like _you._'' she quipped, sending a glare in Julian's direction. ''I hope it goes really well.''

''Yeah, as long as you don't cry.'' Peyton placed a finger on her chin in mock thought. ''Or do I have to give you a drink for that?''

The whole table started to laugh as Mia squirmed in embarrassment, looking down at the floor as she started to blush.

''We really need to go, don't we, Chase?'' she said quickly, tugging his hand quickly. ''Bye!''

The front door slammed with a shut once they departed.

''Uh, actually,'' Lucas rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. ''Me and Peyton have to leave, too.'' he met her eye with a certain glint, using the infamous Scott smirk discreetly. ''Your dad's back in town, right Peyt?''

''Oh, yeah!'' she caught on quickly, nodding enthusiastically. ''He comes back this afternoon and I've not seen him in a week.''

Brooke frowned, looking at the two strangely. ''How's Mia going to get home?''

Rachel's eyes widened at the Tree Hill cheerleading captain and the boy next to her. ''You guys are leaving, too? Well, that makes me feel good.'' she said sarcastically, glaring.

''Sorry,'' she said sheepishly. ''I just always feel really bad leaving my cousin Gaby in Tree Hill,'' she said honestly, before looking at the blonde haired, blue eyed boy she used to have mere feelings for. ''Is it okay if we take Lily to the park, too? Gaby has so much more fun when Lily's there.''

Lucas nodded. ''Sure,''

''And we can take Mia home,'' Haley offered politely. ''But we have to leave early, too, so I'm back in time for my shift. I'll call her and find out how long she's going to be at Chase's, later.''

''You're the best, Hales,'' Brooke declared, standing up while pulling her boyfriend by the hand. ''We're gonna go and get our things.''

Those two walked out of the room and up the stairs while Lucas and Peyton followed quickly.

Haley looked at her boyfriend strangely. ''Why would Lucas need to go with Peyton to Tree Hill?'' she questioned accusingly. He knew something, she could just tell. He looked uncomfortable under her gaze, he was preparing to lie. She said he knew her too well, but she knew him more than he probably knew himself. ''What aren't you telling me? Are they together?''

_''We're keeping it quiet for a while. Well, we _were._ We just don't want people getting in the way,'' he explained. ''Don't tell Haley, please. Or anyone. Because then every time we do something it will be like, _you guys are the cutest!_ And that just makes it awkward, especially with Peyton being all weird. I think she thinks I'm going to hurt her again, which I'm not.''_

''Uh... no.''

''Liar!'' Haley declared, pointing her finger at him dramatically.

''Hales,'' Nathan wined, attempting to pout. ''I promised him I wouldn't say anything!''

She couldn't stay mad at him over a silly thing like this, especially when he was keeping a secret for his brother. Plus, he looked super adorable when he was trying his best to pout to get him off the hook. Sometimes he was just too cute for words.

''Wait, so they _are_ together?'' Rachel asked, shaking her head in confusion. ''Why didn't they say anything?''

''Because they didn't want everyone butting in their relationship.''

''But Lucas and Peyton are, like, the cutest couple I've ever seen.'' Damien mocked in a girly voice. ''I totally want them to get married and have millions of babies!''

Nathan chuckled, sticking his fist out for a fist bump. ''Nice, man. That's so what they're like.''

Damien knocked his fist against his best friend's boyfriends, laughing.

The two girls' eyes widened at the exchange- the _friendly_ exchange, which people who are _friends_ do. Or who are at lease comfortable enough with each other to perform such gesture. They decided not to say anything about the two ex-rivals growing friendship in case it made anything awkward and they went back to mocking each other about every little detail about their lives.

''See, that's why they don't want to say anything, they don't want to be put on the spot.'' Nathan explained, picking up his empty glass. He grabbed Haley's used cutlery and plates, too. ''I'll take these in the kitchen for you.''

Her heart warmed at the gesture. ''Thank you,''

''Oh, yeah, and don't tell Lucas and Peyton I told you, he'll kill me... or she will.''

''We won't,'' she promised, glaring at Damien as a silent warning, she already knew that Rachel wouldn't.

Rachel grabbed the remaining used plates that some people hadn't bothered to put in the dishwasher and followed Nathan into the kitchen, where he was filling the bowl up with soapy water. ''You don't have to do that,'' she said softly, giggling slightly. ''We have a dishwasher.''

''Those things are confusing,'' he said. ''I'll just wash 'em.''

''Whatever floats your boat,'' she responded, plopping the plates on the counter as she opened the dishwasher.

''So,'' Nathan started awkwardly as he started to wash the dishes. ''Your boyfriend's a douche.''

''He is not!''

He chuckled. ''He really is, Rachel.'' his blood started boiling slightly. ''I mean, did you see him check out Haley?'' he paused. ''That's your best friend, don't you think he was a _tad_ insensitive?''

Rachel scoffed, rolling her eyes in denial. ''You were just seeing things.''

''You wanna know what I see?'' Nathan turned to face her, drying his hands on the towel from the little rack. ''I think you have feelings for someone else,'' his gaze averted to the dining room, where Damien and Haley were joking about something. ''And you're just using Felix to get over him, but it's not gonna happen no matter how hard you try.''

She folded her arms across her chest stubbornly, shooting daggers at him with her eyes. ''You don't know what you're talking about.''

Nathan raised an eyebrow, glancing at the Oak Lake player again. ''I think I do.''

* * *

''Guess what,'' Damien whispered yelled, just in case the two people in the kitchen overheard their conversation. ''She called me last night, drunk, and I picked her up,'' he started to explain. ''You know what? That's not important. But we ended up falling asleep in the same bed, and when I woke up, we were like, _cuddling._''

Haley beamed, fighting that urge to do her happy dance once again. ''You guys were spooning?''

He shook his head in confusion. ''I don't even know what that means, and don't even try to explain.''

''Fine,'' she gave in, her smile not faltering. ''So, how did you feel?''

''Uh, what's that word?'' Damien thought about it for a moment, holding his finger up so she wouldn't try to help fill him in, he would get it right in a second. ''_Content!_ I felt like, really peaceful with her in my arms and stuff.''

''West, this is so great.'' Haley gushed, clapping her hands together. It was officially, she was back in Cupid Haley mode. ''Do you have more courage now, after knowing she didn't push you away or anything?''

He thought about telling Rachel how he felt about her. Heck, it's _all_ he thinks about. And usually he gets this gut wrenching feeling that something's going to go wrong, that she's going to reject him, that she's going to laugh. But this time, it didn't seem as bad as it usually did. Because this morning and last night gave him hope of the possibility that she could have feelings for him, too. Sure, those fears were still there, but they weren't as consuming as before.

''You know,'' he smiled. ''I think I do.''

* * *

''Look, isn't it pretty?'' Haley gushed, beaming as she squeezed his hand tight. She looked at her old childhood park, she looked at the swings her dad used to push her on, she looked at the field where her and Rachel used to make daisy chains, she looked at the pathway her and Chase used to race around, she looked at the hill she used to push Damien down. It was still all the same, nothing had change at all.

Her smile widened.

''Beautiful,'' he confirmed, his eyes not leaving her.

She blushed, nudging him lightly. ''Stop being cheesy,'' she commanded lightly, walking further along the pathway in between numerous fields and playgrounds, dragging him by the hand. ''I used to come here all of the time with my dad and Chase. Sometimes we would ask him to bring Rachel and Damien, too. Then when we were old enough we would come here almost every day.''

Nathan felt slightly jealous at that. His father has never, not once, taken him to the local park, and he would never agree to bring one of his friends. He was happy that she got to have a dad like that, though, he couldn't resent her for it or anything. But he was really curious about her friendships with Damien and Chase, he didn't understand how anything didn't happen between any of them. Of course, he hoped that nothing had, but he would like to know if it has.

''Look,'' she stopped abruptly in front of a random oak tree, with leaves that were so big that they created a huge blanket of shade above them. ''This is like, _our _tree. Well, not our as in you and me, but as in me and my best friends.''

''Now I kinda feel like I'm intruding or something,''

Haley pulled him by the hand closer to the tree before sitting down and leaning against the bark, pulling him with her. ''Well, this can be our tree, too.''

''As in you and me?''

She grinned as a silent _yes._

Nathan wrapped his arm around her shoulders, squeezing her into him.

''What's on your mind?'' Haley asked lightly. ''You look like you wanna get something off your chest.''

He gave her a look of disbelief before shaking his head in thought. ''I was just thinking,'' he shrugged.

''About?'' she prodded.

''You... and Damien and Chase.'' Nathan revealed sheepishly, shrugging again. ''I just... I don't _get it._ I mean, you've been friends for so long and I just don't get how you didn't have any feelings for them. And what I _really _don't get is why they never had a crush on you, either.'' he paused as she looked at him knowingly, because there was more. ''I mean, you see on TV, right? When friends are in love, but they date other people and then it gets weird because they're both dating.''

''You think you're _other people_?'' Haley raised an eyebrow, slightly hurt that he would be up with that assumption.

Nathan shook his head. ''No, because you love me, right?'' she nodded, causing him to smile. ''But what if... what if you start to have feelings for one of them again, and then you love them like that, too?''

''You kinda just described Rachel and Damien, you know.'' she grabbed his face in her hands, making him look her straight in the eye. ''Listen to me, you crazy idiot. I have _never_ had feelings for them, they're like my brothers. But Damien's never been like that to Rachel, so _that's _why they have feelings for each other. I couldn't even call them brothers, because they're closer to me than my actual brothers are. But that's not the point, the point is that I want _you,_ and I always will.''

Nathan kissed her softly, looking at her guiltily. ''I'm sorry,''

She smiled, resuming her previous position of leaning her head against his shoulder. ''It's okay.''

''So how did you guys all become _best _friends?''

''Chase always has been my very best friend, but we made it officially when we were eight.'' she giggled softly at the memory. ''We were sat right here, and we saw this older couple kiss, and we didn't get what all the fuss was about so we decided to try it.'' Haley ignored the fact he suddenly got a litter tense and continued, ''It was awkward, and just gross, so we promised never to do that again and decided to just be best friends forever instead.''

''So you kept your promise? You guys never kissed again?'' he questioned, his voice slightly darker than usual. _They were eight, dude, cut it out!_

''Nope,'' she confirmed, popping on the 'p'. She smirked teasingly. ''Why, you jealous?''

He scoffed, rolling his eyes. ''You guys were eight, Hales, cut it out.''

Haley laughed mockingly before continuing her story, ''With Damien it was kinda the same, he was always one of my best friends, but I properly realised it when I was twelve, even though we'd been best friends for years. And after hearing this, you'll definitely realise why I could never have feelings for him.''

''Okay,'' _This could be interesting..._

''You'll get grossed out,'' she warned, already feeling herself start to blush. ''I had just started my period,'' he immediately squirmed uncomfortably. ''I told you. Anyway, my sister Taylor told me I was gonna die, so-''

''Why would anyone do that?'' Nathan interrupted.

She shrugged. ''It's just what she does,''

Nathan shook his head in bewilderment. ''I already don't like her,'' he informed his girlfriend.

Haley giggled. ''_Anyway,_ I rode to Damien's house on my bike. Rachel's parents had remembered her existence and taken her shopping, and Chase went to visit his grandparents, my mom and dad were at the boy's football game. Damien didn't get what I was talking about at first, but then he called his sister because she cried a lot when she first started hers, apparently. And she came and calmed me down and told me I was okay, she explained everything to me and even yelled at Taylor the next day. Damien didn't leave, he just stayed by my side as I cried and made me some Mac 'n' Cheese, and that's when I realised how much he cared about me.''

''That's a nice, slightly gross-slash-strange story.''

''You wanted to know,'' she shrugged carelessly.

''What about Rachel?''

''She was my first _girl_ friend, and somewhere along the line we became best friends, and our little group just kinda joined together.'' Haley nudged him lightly. ''Okay, so I've brought you and _told_ you something about my childhood. Now you have to tell me something about yours,'' she stated. ''Like a memory.'' she elaborated. ''There's got to be at least one.''

''There is,'' he nodded. ''My childhood didn't suck _that_ bad. Lily was three, it was Dan and Karen's anniversary and Dan's idea of 'romantic' is taking her to a basketball game in Charlotte for the day with the kids. But we all actually had a really good time. Dan hardly paid attention to us, but Karen still enjoyed herself because Luke and I wanted her to have a good day. All of the players were just so into the game, and they all looked _so happy._ And I remember just looking at my family and never feeling happier.'' his smile faded. ''But it was all a lie, wasn't it?''

Haley shook her head. ''No, no it wasn't. Just because Karen's not blood related to you, she can still count as family, even if you don't think it. She had her moments, didn't she?''

Nathan nodded uneasily. ''Yeah, but it just doesn't feel as special now I know that every time I called her _mom_ it was a lie.''

''Special is special, right?''

''I guess,'' he kissed her forehead lightly. ''Thank you.''

She didn't say anything; she just looked around the park, the place that held so many memories for her. And now she was creating a new one, with Nathan. It felt weird, because for some twist of fate _he_ was the one who smirked at her on that first day, _he_ was the one who knocked her over,_ he _was the one who wanted her to tutor him, _he _shown up at her dance class unexpectedly, _he_ kissed her, _he_ was here. But what if one of those things had never happened? Would they still be here, right now, together?

''What if I never moved to Tree Hill?'' she finally whispered questioningly.

''I'd die,'' Nathan said immediately, before chuckling. ''I don't know, I'd probably have crap grades and I'd definitely be unhappy.''

She wrapped her arms around his, hugging his arm tightly while snuggling into him. ''Or maybe you'd be dating Carrie,'' she teased, giggling.

He gasped mockingly. ''You can't ever say that again, _ever._''

''You're right, that is pretty messed up.'' she said seriously. ''But do you think we would have ever found our way to each other eventually? Like, fate?''

''Yeah,'' he nodded confidently. ''Maybe at an Oak Lake vs. Tree Hill game. Or in college seen as we're both thinking of going to Duke, and I would definitely hit on you, either way.'' Nathan chuckled, as did she. ''You'd reject me, though, and me and Damien would probably fight.''

''You're right about that. But eventually I'd say yes, if you didn't give up.'' she glanced at her wrist. ''C'mon, we have to go and pick Mia up, I have to be in Tree Hill in three hours.''

Nathan stood up, pulling her up by the hand. They started to walk out across the fields slowly, they definitely didn't want to leave.

Haley placed her hand in her pocket, fingering the little card inside. Rachel had given it to her earlier when they were saying their goodbyes, and Haley didn't know what to do about it. She didn't know whether to call the number, she didn't know if she should just burn it, she didn't know if this was a dream come true or not. Because her dream was to be a dancer, not a _singer._

''Rachel gave me this before we left,'' she finally said, pulling it out of her denim pocket and handing it to him. ''So guy at the bar told her to give it to me. He likes my singing.''

Nathan looked at the card, with the name of a record company, the name of the owner, and the number. They were interested in her voice. That was amazing! This could make her go places, she could still like a big shot life, and she could be adored by the world. Her voice was epic and beyond, she deserved this more than anyone. He knew it. He grinned at her. ''When are you gonna call?'' he asked.

Haley shrugged. ''I don't know if I will,'' she noticed his confused frown. ''Singing's _mine_, I don't know if I'm ready to share it with the world.''

''I'm here for you, no matter what you decide.'' Nathan promised, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

''Thank you,'' she said softly, with a smile to match. ''Anyway, speaking of little white cards. Deb gave me one of those, too.''

''Deb? Is she the blonde woman that offered you a job for the kids thing?''

''The after school kids club, yeah.'' Haley confirmed with a nod. ''I know I told you that I'd accepted it, but I forgot to tell you that she needs some more people there... mainly sport type people.''

He sent her an uneasy look. ''Hales,'' he whined. ''I'm no good with kids.''

Haley rolled her eyes, scoffing. ''You're _amazing_ with kids. Look at Lily and Gaby, you look after them really well.''

''But what am I supposed to teach kids?''

''Basketball.''

''But I'm no good at teaching people stuff, that's why you help Lily with her homework instead of me.'' he said lamely. It's not that he didn't want to spend time with Haley at this place, he did, he really did. Because Lily could go, too, and he could spend time with his little sister as well. He just knew that he'd end up hitting a kid with a basketball (accidentally, of course) or just doing something wrong. He's not good with that type of responsibility; he struggles with Lily sometimes when he tries to help her with things. Like those damn one hundred piece puzzles.

''You taught me how to play,'' she reminded him. ''Remember, on the river court?''

Nathan nodded, smiling at the memory.

_''Alright, square your shoulders to the basket.'' He went behind her while she squared her shoulders. ''Bring the ball up right past your nose like this, okay?'' He lifted her arms up so the ball was up right passed her nose. ''Bend your knees a little.'' They were so close right now, though none of them felt uncomfortable. This closeness just made them nervous, even though they had no idea why. ''Relax your hips.'' He moved his hands down to her hips which made her immediately relax. ''And just shoot.'' Haley shot the ball, and it surprisingly went in the net._

_Haley gasped and turned to face him, her mouth formed into a little 'o'. ''Oh my god. I did it!''_

_Nathan grinned and hugged her. ''Congrats, nerd.''_

''So, are you gonna join or not?'' Haley asked, jolting him back into reality. ''I know Deb would really appreciate it.''

''I'll think about it,'' he said. ''Nerd.''

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek once they reached the car. ''Thanks, jock.''

* * *

''Haley, you look pretty today.'' Chris commented, sliding behind the counter next to her after he finished restocking some of the shelves. His hands were shaking as he prepared to ask her if she would help him achieve his dream. He didn't ask her in her last shift, in fear she would say no, but he was running out of time to ask, his dream was literally slipping through his fingers.

Haley turned the page of her magazine, not moving her eyes away from the counter it was placed on. ''What are you after, Keller?''

Chris shrugged, smiling innocently. ''The Keller's just trying to be a gentleman.''

She snorted. ''Yeah, _right._'' she muttered sarcastically. ''Seriously, do you need to use my discount to get a CD or something? Sure, just pay me back.''

''No, it's not that,'' he insisted, shaking his head. ''I got a call from Sire records on Wednesday. Hales, they're offering me a deal!''

''Oh my God!'' Haley exclaimed with a gasp, pulling him into a hug. She was so proud of him. Despite his cocky attitude, Chris Keller has worked hard for everything, he deserves this so much. He's only been working here so he can be around music, while performing and recording songs on YouTube hoping to get discovered. No he has, this was wonderful! ''I'm so happy for you!''

''Yeah?'' he pulled away from the embrace and grinned at her. ''They just... they kinda have a condition.''

''What, are they gonna make you like, perform naked or something?''

''No,'' Chris laughed uneasily. ''The song just _has_ to be When The Stars Go Blue.''

Her eyes widened, that's _their_ song. ''But... that's- that's ours.'' Why did she feel so uncomfortably with someone singing the same song as he with Chris? ''Is someone else gonna sing it?''

That was the first song she ever sang live, in front of probably over a hundred people. It was a moment that she shared with her friend Chris, she would just feel nothing but uncomfortable knowing that someone was going to sing her part and get the credit, money, and fame. But she didn't even _want_ that... _right?_

''No,'' he shook his head, smiling widely. ''They want you, Hales!''

''What do you mean?''

''They want _you_ to sing the song with me, they want you to record it, too.'' he explained. ''I know it's not a deal, but you'll get paid, you can tour, you can get the success!''

She shook her head quickly, crossing her arms over her chest. ''No, no, singing is _mine. _It's something that I share with someone special, I don't want to get it altered in some recording studio and sold for money.'' she shook her head again. ''And there's no way I'm touring, being a back up to you.''

Chris' expression looked pained. Were those _tears_ forming in his eyes? ''Hales, I need this, this is my chance! We can work it out. You don't have to tour, you can record whenever you want, and you can get paid just for recording. This could get you away from this crappy job, this could get you to college!'' he bargained, looking at her desperately. ''You can bring whoever you want to recording times, too. Nathan, or Mia, or Julian can be there. Anyone.''

That _did _actually sound quite tempting. She could make a lot of money without the hassle of tours, fame and recording schedules.

''I'll think about it,'' she said finally. ''But that isn't a yes.''

He beamed, pulling her into a hug. ''Thank you so much, Hales. Please, just think about it and get back to me. Chris Keller has to give them an answer really soon.''

She nodded, pushing him away jokingly. ''Okay, now stop being so nice, it's freaky.''

The door jingled open and when Haley turned to look at it she saw the familiar sparkling blue eyes of her boyfriend.

''Hey gorgeous, you ready to go?'' Nathan asked, smiling. ''Your shift is over, right?''

''Yeah,'' she nodded eagerly. Haley slid past Chris, slapping him on the shoulder in a friendly way before greeting her boyfriend with a kiss and heading towards the door. ''Later, Keller.''

She heard a, ''Bye Haley!'' as the door closed.

''You wanna get something to eat?'' Nathan asked her as they started to walk down the sidewalk towards his car. ''I'm starving, I would eat anything right now. Even Brooke's cookies.''

''Why didn't you eat before?''

''I was waiting for you so we could eat out somewhere,'' he responded. ''My treat.''

Haley suddenly felt all _fuzzy_ at the comment. ''You're too good to me,''

Nathan looked down bashfully. ''I try,'' he smirked slightly. He suddenly felt his phone vibrate in his jean pocket, so he pulled it out of his pocket, glancing at the caller ID before answering. ''Hey Luke, I can't talk right now, I'm about to get some food.''

''_You can't, you need to come home, right now._''

''What, why?'' he frowned. ''Dude, I've only just picked Haley up. We're starving.''

''_She can come, too. Just come home, I'll explain everything there._''

The line went dead, so he put his phone in his pocket and looked at his girlfriend with a sigh. ''Looks like we're not eating out tonight.''

* * *

Lucas paced around the living room, glancing at the TV occasionally. He was furious, he couldn't believe his dad had used them like this. Peyton was trying his best to calm him down, but it wasn't working. Dan has never told him about the HCM, he has pressure him for years, he has completely abandoned Lily, he's tried to get his girlfriend to ruin his brother's relationship. All of that Lucas could handle, but not _this._

The door finally opened, and Nathan and Haley came walking in, eating some fries that Haley was holding in a small cardboard box. The sign on it said, _Tree Hill fries 'n' things._

''I told you to come home straight away!'' Lucas exclaimed. ''Where have you been?''

''We bought some fries to share,'' Nathan shrugged, seeing his brother get even more angry. ''Dude, I told you we were hungry.''

He sighed, sitting down on the couch next to his girlfriend who placed a hand on his back comfortingly. ''You guys need to see this. Dan has officially stated that he's running for mayor, he's started the campaign. This is the advert,'' he pointed the remote control at the TV and pressed the play button, causing his dad (if you could call him that) to appear on the screen.

''_Vote for Dan Scott for mayor,_'' he stated, flashing a grin into the camera. ''_If you do, then you'll get a hardworking,_'' a picture flashed to him working hard at his desk. ''_Honest,_'' the next picture was him laughing with a group of people. ''_Family man._'' the next picture was of Nathan and Lucas, running on the road while Dan ran behind them, smiling. The second photo shown him with Lily the school gates, you could also see Haley stood in the background, looking at them strangely. The final picture was of him and Karen, looking at each other lovingly. ''_So vote for Dan Scott, it's the right thing to do._''

The screen went blank.

''Oh my God,'' Haley whispered, placing her packet of French fries on the coffee table, forgotten.

''He used us for his fucking campaign?'' Nathan roared, standing up. ''He used his own kids for some TV advertisement so he could control the whole city, instead of us! Lily's six, and he put her on TV!''

Haley placed her head in her hands.

She had truly underestimated what Dan Scott would do for power.

* * *

**AN: **I'm on 500 reviews! I actually cannot believe this. Thank you all so, so, much for all of your lovely reviews. I had never expected this much of a response. Really, thank you. Anyways, I hope everyone liked this chapter. SONG: AMAZING by HEDLEY.

**C - **Thanks so much for your review! Yes, I got my 500 reviews, I'm still shocked! I'm glad you liked the drunk girls, inspired by Glee. Who knew Glee could inspire me so much? Haha. Thanks again:)

**naley13 - **Thanks for reviewing. I'm really happy that you're enjoying the story. I hope you liked this chapter, too.

**amber - **I'm glad you liked this chapter, hopefully you liked this one aswell. Thanks for your review!

**Capriconlily3433 - **Thanks for reviewing:) You love my story? Wow, thanks for much! I update or Tuesday's and Friday's. Hope you liked this chapter!

**Cuteyfruity - **I love that you decided to catch up the day before I updated, it got me to 500 girly, thanks a lot:)!

**goldenbabe - **Thank you for reviewing and my hug, this is me hugging you back! Haha. You're so sweet, thank you(: I love overprotective N, too. Deb and Nathan will have some parts together, she just needs to pluck up her courage. Damien's getting closer to admitting it, yey! That will happen pretty soon. Thanks again:)!

Please review and let me know what you think_:) _**x**


	37. Chapter ThirtySeven

_Alright, everything is alright_  
_Since you came along_  
_And before you_  
_I had nowhere to run to_  
_Nothing to hold on to_

''Where are we going again?'' Lily piped up from the backseat of her brothers SUV, looking at the two older kids at the front curiously.

''I told you, the Kerlow Centre.'' Nathan responded, turning a corner, keeping his blues focussed on the road.

She frowned in confusion. ''But it's Tuesday, Haley's dance class isn't on Tuesday's.'' she stated very matter-of-factly.

Haley turned around in her seat to look at her, giggling slightly. ''Remember that blonde lady that spoke to us on Friday? Well she's running a club for kids, so they can make new friends, play sports, have fun. I have to be there because I'm helping some of the kids with their work, I thought it would be fun for you, too. Who knows, maybe there'll be a couple of cute boys, huh?''

''She's six, Hales,'' Nathan reminded her, quite sternly. ''She's not dating until she's twenty five.''

''My brothers used to say that, and I'm with you, aren't I?''

''Boys have cooties!''

Nathan smirked at his girlfriend before looking at his little sister through the rear-view mirror with a satisfied smile. ''Yeah, boys have cooties. You wanna stay away from those, Lil.''

Haley looked at him in disbelief, muttering an ''Unbelievable.'' under her breath while rolling her eyes.

_Ring. Ring._

She opened the glove compartment and pulled out her purse before grabbing her cell phone from inside. Haley grinned at the caller ID before pressing the _answer_ button. ''Hey, Rach.'' she greeted quickly. ''Have you spoken to Damien today, or yesterday, or on Sunday? What did you guys talk about, secrets?''

Nathan laughed at her failed attempt at acting nonchalant.

''_Um, hey?_'' Rachel said, slightly nervous at her best friend's sudden surge of questions. ''_Um, actually we've not spoke much these past couple of days. He's been out, or I've been out. So, you know._''

''Oh,'' she said, disappointment clear in her voice. ''Well, why are you calling?''

''_Thanks,_'' she grumbled sarcastically. ''_I just... I wanted to see how you were and stuff. So, what's new?_''

Haley frowned. Rachel never really asks about her, she usually gets straight to the point, or just talks about herself. Something had definitely happened, and it had turned her best friend _strange. _''Uh, well I told you about the deal Chris offered, right? I've still not give him an answer yet, though.'' she paused in thought. ''My mom told the rest of my family about my one day suspension. They've all been calling me and asking if I'm okay and stuff, it's pretty freaky, Taylor even asked how much I was going for. I mean, how rude can you get? She _knows_ that it's not true and yet she still-''

''_Felix is falling in love with me!_'' Rachel exclaimed, not being able to hold it in any longer. She wanted to talk to Haley about it, but she didn't, because that would make it even more real. After listening Haley ramble, she knew that she had to say something to shut her up, and that was the thing that's been spinning around her mind since Sunday, which just happened to be the thing she decided to say.

''Whoa,'' her eyes widened in shock. ''Wow, I need details, _now._''

''_Uh, we were just talking, and he said how he's never felt like this before. Then he said that he thinks he's falling in love with me- in the exact moment I decided to take a sip of my drink. I was so shocked that I kinda... spat it in his face._''

She burst into a fit of laughter, causing the other two people in the car to look at her strangely. She took a couple of deep breaths, feeling her face go slightly red. Haley could just see it in her mind. Rachel, spitting her drink in his face. Yes, it was totally gross. But that Felix is the jerk who's standing in the way of Rachel and Damien being together, he deserves it.

''Only _you_ would do something like that, Rach.'' Haley finally said, slightly breathless.

_''It was his fault! He could have like, warned me not to take a drink at that exact moment!_

She giggled. ''What did you do next?''

''_Luckily Damien called, asking if I wanted him to record America's Next Top Model for me. But I just pretended that the microwave blew up so I had to leave, I've just been avoiding him since, and Damien, too._''

Haley nodded in understanding. It would be completely awkward to tell a guy that you didn't love him back, luckily she didn't have that problem with Nathan because she thinks she loves him _more_ than he does. But this is about Rachel right now, not her. Damien, though, why would she avoid him? It's not like he- ''Why are you avoiding Damien?'' she demanded, slightly excited.

Rachel coughed awkwardly. ''_It's just been... weird. We both fell asleep in my bed on Saturday night, and it felt nice, really nice. I don't really know how to be around him anymore, he seems different, like someone's hurt him or something._''

''Hales,'' Nathan interrupted, breaking her away from her phone conversation for a moment. ''We're here.''

''Oh, okay.'' she smiled at him. ''Rach, I've gotta go. I'm starting my new job, I'll call you later.''

''_Okay, bye._'' Rachel said quickly, hanging up the phone.

Haley turned to look at her boyfriend, right into those sparkling blue eyes that she loves. ''You sure I can't convince you to start working here, too?''

Nathan shook his head with a chuckle as he climbed out of the car, he opened the door to the back seat and helped Lily unbuckle her seatbelt. Once his little sister jumped out of the car, he took her hand and met Haley at the bonnet. He didn't want to let her down, because it seemed silly that he was going to stay today when he wasn't even helping out. Basketball's important to him, and sometimes it gets _too_ important. He doesn't want to go all Dan Scott on these kids and scare them half to death. He didn't want them to start resenting basketball, like Nathan does sometimes, despite how important it is to him.

''I told you, I'm no good with kids.''

Haley shifted her gaze to Lily, raising an eyebrow.

''Okay,'' he sighed. ''I'm no good with kids except Lily _and_ Gaby.''

''How do you know that, though?''

''Yeah, Nathan,'' Lily spoke up strongly, wanting to be part of the conversation, too. ''How do you know that?''

The three of them started to walk across the parking lot. Lily grabbed Haley's hand with her free one, holding onto it as they reached the huge building.

''I just do,'' he shrugged lamely.

After they walked inside and looked at the notice board for the hall number, they walked down one of the hallways which led to the hall.

''It's near the back of the building,'' Haley told them. ''The back door of it leads to the basketball courts and the field where they can play if they don't want to sit inside. It's the biggest hall here.'' she looked at her boyfriend's sister. ''I can help you with your homework here, too, only this time I'll get paid to do it... But I don't know if they'll have cookies, maybe we can try something else.''

Lily nodded, keeping her eyes down the hallway, she couldn't wait to get inside and start playing.

''You nervous?''

She giggled, looking at him strangely. ''Why would I be nervous?''

''You're starting a new job...''

''At an after school club for kids. And Deb seems to like me, and she offered the job to _me._'' Haley shrugged, laughing slightly. ''I think I'll be fine.''

They reached the hall and walked through the giant double doors. About thirty kids from about ages five to twelve were there. Some were chasing each other around, some were sat talking, some were doing little arts and crafts activities on mini tables around the room, some were doing work on rounded tables near the corner as they listened to what the older person across from them were saying, some were playing with toys. And every single one of them looked _happy._

Deb spotted them from across the room, her eyes lit up as a massive smile appeared on her face. ''Nathan!'' she exclaimed, hurrying over to the three at the door. ''And Haley, hi!'' she looked at the little girl. ''Hello, Lily.''

''Hi,'' she waved shyly at the slightly familiar woman in front of her.

''She's really shy around new people,'' Nathan explained, smiling sheepishly.

''Oh, that's fine,'' she waved her hand, crouching down next to the little girl. ''How about you go to that table over there?'' she pointed to a big circular table in the middle of the room with chairs surrounding it where other children were sat, using the materials provided. ''They're making glittery paper aeroplanes, you wanna go and do that?''

Lily nodded eagerly. ''Okay!'' she looked up at her brother. ''Make sure you stay, Natey.''

Nathan chuckled as she quickly ran towards the table in excitement. ''Will do, Lil!''

''Haley tells me that you didn't want the job here, Nathan,'' Deb said lightly, her eyes watery as she blinked them rapidly. ''The offer's still open, you know. If you change your mind, the job's yours.''

''I'm still thinking about it,'' he replied politely. ''Thanks, though.''

''You're very welcome,'' Deb nodding, turning to the boy's girlfriend. ''Now Haley, there's not as many kids here as I wanted, but hopefully more people will join when it gets warmer, then they can play outside. So there's only one or two kids that need help with their work today.''

''It's better than nothing, right?''

Deb laughed. ''I guess you're right,'' she nodded her head towards the tables in the corner of the room where some kids were being tutored. ''Haley, you wanna come with me and start working? There's a little boy that needs help with his punctuation.''

''Wait,'' Nathan held his hands up. ''Is it okay if I do my homework here? I have to stay to make sure Lily's okay on her first day. And you just said that you have room for more, so could I just sit at one of those tables?''

''Of course!'' she exclaimed happily. ''Come this way.''

''Is she always this _happy_?'' Nathan muttered to his girlfriend as the followed her across the hall, dodging the little kids who were running around.

Haley chuckled, shrugging. ''I guess so.''

* * *

''Haley,'' Nathan called over to her table which was only a couple of metres away from his, where it looked like she was trying to explain something to a young boy. ''Haley.''

She turned to look at him, slightly annoyed. ''Nathan, I'm trying to work.''

He nodded, smiling apologetically. ''I know, but why is the book called _Of Mice and Men_? Wasn't the mouse dead?''

''It's named after a verse in a poem,'' she responded, rolling her eyes. ''I told you that last week in tutoring.''

''Oh,'' he said sheepishly. ''Sorry.''

Okay, so _maybe_ he knew that already. It's not his fault he wanted to talk to her. This was pretty boring. Lily was having fun with all of the other kids and was acting too cool to talk to her big brother. The children needed help with something every two minutes, and apparently they already liked Haley the best, considering the keep going to her tutoring table. He hoped to have at least two minutes alone with her, but it looks like that's not going to happen for a while.

''Why do you keep looking at her?'' one boy randomly questioned, poking him on the shoulder annoyingly. ''Maybe if you stopped then you wouldn't need to be tutored, you're like, really old.''

Haley laughed after over hearing what he had said. ''I know, Andre, he won't stop staring.''

Nathan glared at the kid, before yelling, ''BOO!'' causing the kid to jump, before running away in embarrassment.

''Nathan, that was so cruel.''

''No it wasn't,'' he objected. ''That was payback. Kids shouldn't be rude to elders.''

She looked at the young boy who was sat on her table. ''Have you finished now, Jeremy?''

Jeremy nodded proudly.

''Great job,'' she exclaimed, giving him a high five. ''Okay, you can go and play again now.'' When the boy hurried away, she looked back at her boyfriend. ''You mean kids shouldn't be rude to someone who's like, _really old_?'' she mocked, snorting at her own joke.

''You're so lame,'' he retorted jokingly.

Haley stuck her tongue out playfully as she stood up. ''I need to use the bathroom,'' she took the couple of steps towards his table and handed him her purse. ''Look after that, I don't want some kid stealing it.'' she leaned down and gave him a quick kiss, before skipping past the other activities in the hall and out of the room.

Nathan placed her purse on the desk, he immediately felt it buzz, but he didn't do anything, it wasn't his phone. It continued to buzz for a while, only stopping briefly. _It could be an emergency,_ he realised as he opened it and pulled out her phone, as soon as he opened the phone the next text message flashed on the screen.

_James, Rachel's avoiding me. I know it. I haven't even seen her all day. Has something happened with Felix? Answer your phone!_

Guilt filled him as he realised that he had just read her text message. It was an accident, though. He didn't know that as soon as you opened her phone the text would just instantly appear. The phone rang again, so he pressed the _answer_ button, slightly angrily. As he was about to yell at Damien for calling her at work, which could get her into trouble, his ex-rival already started talking.

''_Hales, finally! What am I gonna do? She just goes out, doesn't even say bye, then when she comes home she just heads straight to bed, even if it's early. We've not had a proper conversation since Sunday when you guys were here. Do you think she found out about the fight on Saturday? God, James, what am I gonna do?_'' he rambled, the pain evident in his voice.

''Just tell her already.''

There was silence for a couple of seconds. ''_Whoa, Scott? What the hell are you doing with Haley's phone?_'' he spluttered in embarrassment. ''_And tell her what?_''

''She's working so stop calling her and texting her, do you wanna get her fired on her first day?'' Nathan questioned in frustration, running a hand through his hair. ''And for the love of God, just tell Rachel that you love her already.''

''_Wait- what?_''

Nathan snorted, rolling his eyes. ''_Dude, I know, okay._''

''_Haley told you?_'' Damien asked in anger, squeezing the phone so tight that he could almost break it.

''No, I just have common sense,'' he quipped. ''I'm dating Haley, man, she knows all of this stuff, and I'm starting to get it, too. Anyone can see that you two have feelings for each other. Now go away.'' he said, snapping the phone shut.

A minute later, Haley came back to the group of tables in the corner. She smiled at him as she grabbed her purse off the table. ''Some girls needed directions to the toilet, it took forever to get back here.''

He nodded, putting his now complete work into his folder and placing it in his back pack. ''Damien just called, I think he's gonna call back later, I told him you were working. He texted you, too. I swear I didn't mean to read it, I just got your phone in case it was your mom and it was an emergency, and the text message just popped up.''

''It's okay,'' she giggled, kissing him lightly. ''He's probably just having Rachel troubles.'' she sat down on his knee and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head in the crook of his neck. ''I really hope that Deb doesn't get more kids to come, this is pretty tiring.''

''At least you get to sit down,'' Nathan reasoned, wrapping his arms around her. He nodded his head towards another worker who was chasing a kid around who had stolen his shoe. ''And at least you're not that guy.''

Haley laughed as the young adult ran after the group of kids who kept throwing his Nike trainer around, there was no way he was getting that back anytime soon. ''I guess you're right.'' she kissed the spot just below his ear lightly. ''Thank you for being here today. I know you came because of Lily, but I'm still really happy that you're here.''

''Me too,'' he said softly, kissing the top of her head.

Lily suddenly came bounding over to them, pulling Deb by the hand. ''Haley, can you help me with my work now?'' she asked sweetly. ''And Nathan, Deb said she wants to talk to you.''

Haley untangled her arms from his neck and stood up. ''Sure thing, Lily Bear.'' she said brightly, taking her hand and leading her to her table.

Deb sat down on the seat opposite Nathan, smiling at him warmly. ''Have you thought anymore about the job?'' she glanced at the boy, who was still running after his shoe. ''We definitely need some more people here, and you would be a great person to help out, especially with sports. Only four people work here, including me, so we need more to control these kids.'' she explained. ''You would be a great addition to this place, Nathan.''

''I'm still not sure, sorry.''

''Come with me,'' Deb ordered lightly, standing up.

He followed her out of the hall, not before glancing at his girlfriend with a confused expression. Deb lead him out of the exit doors at the back of the building connected to the hall, where the old basketball court was, with a big open field lay beside it. The nets were rusty, and the court had graffiti written all over the floor. Nathan already preferred the river court, but this was good, too.

Deb grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. ''Just _really _think about it,'' she whispered, letting his hand go and walking back inside the building.

Nathan stared at the net for a moment, not feeling the pressure on his shoulders when Dan helps him 'train'. No matter how much he says that he hates the game sometimes because of his father, he can't help but love it, too. It was freedom from everything life had to throw at him. If things got tough, playing a game of basketball would completely take his mind away from it all. It didn't fix it, but it sure did help. And the relief he felt when he found out that he could still play... it was unimaginable.

He picked up the basketball from the centre of the court and threw it in the air.

It landed in the net effortlessly with a _swoosh._

''_Wow!_'' a little voice exclaimed from behind.

Nathan turned around and saw the little boy from earlier, the one who had called him _like, really old_. He was staring at him wide eyed in awe over the shot he just made from halfway across the court.

''How did you do _that_?''

''I've been playing since before I was your age,'' Nathan explained, smiling at the boy Haley had called Andre earlier. ''I practice a lot, so I'm pretty good.'' _Just really think about it._ Deb's words appeared in his mind, so he decided to give it a shot. If he could help one kid out, then maybe he was cut out for this working thing. ''Do you play?''

Andre shook his head. ''My brother was supposed to teach me, but he done some bad things and got taken away.''

Nathan took a couple of steps towards him. ''How about your dad?''

''I don't have a dad,'' he responded blankly.

He could sympathise with that. He didn't have a mom either, not technically anyway. This kid clearly needed some help, he was lonely, and he just needed someone to _care._ ''Do you want me to teach you?''

Andre raised an eyebrow. ''Why? So you can score brownie points with the pretty tutor?''

''I don't think I need them,'' he dribbled the ball with a chuckle. ''She's already my girlfriend.''

''Okay,'' he nodded, giving in. ''You can teach me. But I'm going to be better than you, I know it.''

''Whatever you say.''

* * *

Damien stared at the screen motionlessly with his arms folded across his chest. Even _The Simpsons_ wasn't cheering him up. He just couldn't get his mind off Rachel, who was probably with Felix now, doing stuff that he couldn't bear to think about. He didn't even _want_ to feel like this. She's his best friend, he's not supposed to want her like this- _love_ her like this. It just sort of... happened. He can't even pin point when he fell in love with her.

Perhaps he's always been.

The door opened finally, and he stood up and hurried to the hallway. ''Rach, is that you?''

Rachel smiled at him kindly, already feeling awkward about their encounter on Sunday morning. She didn't like that her butterflies had suddenly got crazier around him, or if his arm brushed against hers then the tingles became even more powerful. She has a boyfriend, she's not supposed to feel like this anymore.

''Yeah, yeah, it's me.''

''I was starting to get worried,'' Damien stated sheepishly, running a hand through his hair.

''Oh, I was just at Chase's.'' she explained, walking past him and into the living room. Rachel smirked once she was the television. ''_The Simpsons_, again? I swear, you're obsessed with that show.''

''Yeah,'' he laughed, sitting back down on the couch, while she sat on the other one nearby. He couldn't help the smile that formed. She didn't go to Felix's _and_ she was talking to him again, despite the fact that it was awkward between them.

Rachel started to fiddle with her hands nervously. ''Uh, Chase's goldfish died, we flushed him down the toilet.''

''Rach, what's going on?''

''Nothing,'' she said immediately. ''I just thought you should know, you always liked Brainy.''

''Rachel, I'm serious.'' he placed his hands together and leaned forwards, resting his elbows on his knees. ''Why have you been avoiding me? We usually can't spend a day without spending time together, and these past few days you can't get away quick enough. You're always at Felix's, and I-''

''I haven't been at Felix's,'' she interrupted admittedly.

He looked at her pointedly, saying nothing.

''I've just been doing some thinking, or I've been at Chase's or one of the cheerleaders houses.''

''Why?''

''Because... because Felix said he's falling in love with me.'' Rachel revealed, still looking down at her hands. Tears filled her eyes as her voice started to shake. ''I really don't wanna hurt him.''

_You don't get happy endings by sitting around and telling yourself it's gonna happen one day. You have to get out of there and _fight._ You don't fight Felix, you fight for her. You're running out of time. If you wait too long then it's going to be too late._

Haley was right, she was always right. He's losing her, fast. If Felix is falling in love with her (that _is_ a bit fast though) then sooner or later she's going to love him back. Then Damien's going to be stuck here, always being the best friend. Nothing more. If he doesn't step up and admit it, then he's never going to have a shot. If he doesn't say _something_, then they're never going to have a chance of being more than best friends.

''How's that going to hurt him?'' he finally asked.

''I don't feel like that about him. I _like_ him, he's fun, and he makes me laugh. But you're supposed to get butterflies, right? Or I'm supposed to at least want to hang out with him, but I've been avoiding him. If I really, really wanted to be with him, then why aren't I right now?''

Damien swallowed thickly, his hands shaking. ''Do you have those types of feelings for someone else?'' he asked cautiously. _Please don't._

She looked up, right into his green eyes, the ones with the hints of baby blue, too. ''Yes,'' she whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. ''But it doesn't matter. He doesn't feel that way. It's pointless- stupid.''

He felt a weird ache in his chest. _Two _guys, he has to compete with _two_! ''Uh, who?''

''I can't say,'' she shook her head.

''Do I know him?''

Rachel almost cracked a smile. ''Yeah, yeah, you do.''

''Are we friends?''

''You could say that.''

Damien rolled his eyes mockingly. ''Do you think he's hot?''

She giggled, despite herself. ''Super hot.''

''Well he's an idiot. Because who wouldn't feel that way about you? I mean, you're beautiful, caring. You're really smart, but in your own way, you don't flaunt it. And you only eat in m&m's in even numbers, because you don't want an m&m to be alone. Even though I think it's crazy, it's also really cute. It's just who you are, and I _love_ who you are. And if this guy doesn't, then he's not worth your time.'' he declared.

''I guess... I guess I should go then.'' Rachel stood up and started to walk out of the room, smiling to herself.

Damien stood up quickly, grabbing her arm to stop her from going anywhere. ''Why are you leaving? You just got here.''

''Well, apparently, you're not worth my time.''

He frowned. _Whoa, does she- _''What do you mean?'' he asked. Damien was answered with silence, and he pieced it all together in his head. He looked at her in shock. ''It's... it's me?''

Rachel nodded silently, biting her bottom lip nervously. Her hands were shaking and she could actually hear her heart ringing in her ears as she looked as his facial expression changed. First he looked lost in thought, then he looked shocked, then he looked baffled, then he looked hopeful, then he looked ecstatic.

Then he looked at her.

''You're... you're serious?'' he asked, his voice wobbling slightly in emotion.

''Deadly.''

Damien smiled at her, and it was the biggest smile she'd ever seen him smile. He held her hand and pressed it on his chest. ''I feel it, too. Can you feel that?''

''It's beating really, really fast.'' she observed, happy tears sliding down her face.

'''Cause I feel it, too. I think- I think I've always felt it. It just took me so long to realise it, but now I know it's true.''

''Damien?''

''Yeah?''

''Just shut up and kiss me.''

He pressed his lips onto hers eagerly, causing them to stagger backwards into the wall.

They met when they were eight.

And now finally after nine years, they're _together._

* * *

''Hey Deb,'' Haley called over to the woman as she walked over to her, pulling Lily by the hand. The centre was now almost empty, and Haley's shift was officially over. But now she's lost her boyfriend, she hasn't seen him since her boss dragged him away somewhere. She's actually started to get slightly worried. ''Where did you take Nathan earlier? I haven't seen him since.''

Deb laughed, shaking her head slightly. ''I took him to the basketball court out there,'' she pointed to the doors leading to the back. ''I didn't realise he was still out there. He sure loves basketball, doesn't he?''

''Oh,'' she smiled, slightly relieved. ''Yeah, yeah, he sure does.'' Haley nodded her head towards the doors. ''We have to leave, we promised we'd take Lily for ice cream, but she has to be back for bedtime in about an hour.''

''Okay,'' Deb sighed, covering it with a smile as the disappointment was evident in her voice. ''I'll see you next time then, Haley.'' she looked down at the little girl. ''Goodbye Lily, I hope you had a good time.''

Lily nodded eagerly, smiling widely. ''I love it here!'' she looked up at her brother's girlfriend. ''Can you bring me with you next time?''

Haley ruffled her hair playfully. ''Of course I can.''

''Yey!''

''Bye Deb,'' Haley said, making her way towards the door as Lily stayed by her side, clutching her hand tightly.

She pushed the door open and immediately heard the sound of laughter. The sound of the basketball hitting against the pavement echoed around the court. She immediately shivered, it was pretty cold out here. She didn't understand how he could still be out here when it was getting dark, it's been over an hour since she's seen him last. He didn't even bring a jacket with him.

Haley finally saw him, with Andre perched on his shoulders as the little boy put the ball through the net.

''Nice!'' Nathan exclaimed, placing him down on the floor and giving him a high five. ''You think you can do it by yourself?''

Andre nodded while taking the ball from him, he threw the ball but it missed the net by a couple of inches.

''Andre!'' Deb called from the doorway. ''Your mom's here to pick you up.''

''Well we can try it next time, kid.''

''Thanks Nathan,'' Andre said, looking up at his new, tall friend. ''You'll come back soon?''

''Yeah, of course I will.''

Andre gave him another high five before running past the two girls and back into the building.

Nathan turned around and saw his girlfriend, smiling smugly at him. ''Oh, hey. I didn't see you guys there.''

''We can see that,'' Haley quipped teasingly. ''So, there's gonna be a next time, huh? Have you decided to take that job after all?'' she asked, taking a couple of steps towards him while Lily ran after the basketball that had fell on the floor and started bouncing it up and down. Haley wrapped her arms around his waist, looking up at him.

''Yeah,'' he said. ''This was actually pretty cool. I wouldn't mind helping a few more kids learn how to play a few times a week, when you're here, of course.''

''Oh, of course.''

He laughed at her playfully tone and leaned down to kiss her, smiling when his lips touched hers.

''Natey, can you put me on your shoulders like you did with Andre?'' Lily asked excitedly, interrupting their little moment.

''Sure,'' Nathan broke away from her arms and swooped his little sister up in his arms, placing her on his shoulders. ''Hales, can you grab the ball?''

Haley picked the orange basketball up from the ground and handed it to the little girl, who threw the ball into the net, squealing excitedly when it went in.

And that's how they stayed for the next half an hour. Not caring about the cold, or time, or darkness. They were just perfectly happy with being all together, attempting to play basketball while Nathan tried to teach them to get it in the net on their own, and failed. But that didn't matter, because they were having fun. It seemed like for once it was actually going pretty easy for them, with actually _no drama._

Deb watched them all from the doorway, smiling at the sight.

Her boy was happy.

* * *

**AN: **Well, I hope you liked it. Pretty cheesy, huh? And I hope all the DR fans were happy with how they got together. SONG: STAY by HURTS.

**cuteyfruity - **Thanks for reviewing:) Sorry, I don't have any time to email you, so I can't send you a preview. Thanks again!

If you have some time, please check out my new BJu OneShot _Just Don't Let Me Down_ and my new Naley OneShot _Baby Stay With Me._ I'd really appreciate some feedback(:

Please review. You'll get a preview of the next chapter! **x**


	38. Chapter ThirtyEight

_'Cause I'll be by your side wherever you fall__  
__In the dead of night whenever you call__  
__And please don't fight these hands that are holding you__  
__My hands are holding you_

She looked at him in slight awe as they walked down the hallway, hand-in-hand. A small smile tugged on the corner of his lips as he looked ahead confidently, like he owned the place. It fascinated her how he could be so confident all of the time. It was weird how people would just move out of the way so they could walk through. It scared her how content she felt, just by simply having her fingers intertwined with his strong ones.

''What are you staring at?'' Nathan asked her, his eyes sparkling in amusement once he caught her totally checking him out, googly eyes and all.

Heat rose to her cheeks as she shrugged her shoulders shyly. ''You... you have really big eyebrows.''

Nathan self-consciously touched them. He coughed awkwardly for a moment. ''I do not,'' he denied with a scoff. ''You're crazy.''

''Whatever,'' she nudged him lightly.

''_Would Nathan Scott and Clayton Evan's please report to Coach Durham's office immediately._'' the squawky voice of the receptionist rang through the school speakers.

He looked at his girlfriend, his forehead creasing in confusion. ''What's that about?'' Nathan asked, turning his body towards the opposite direction where the boy's locker rooms were, already preparing to leave. Whitey Durham wasn't a man he wanted to keep waiting; _especially_ now he's dating the girl who's like a granddaughter to the coach.

Haley shrugged, smirking slightly. ''How am I supposed to know?''

''_Whatever,_'' he mocked, leaning down and pressing a quick kiss on her lips before turning around and hurrying down the hallway in slight panic.

She watched his retreating figure with a dreamy, love sick smile on her face. _God,_ what is he doing to her? Haley quickly shook her head, before someone came to hand her a tissue to wipe the drool dripping from her chin. She spotted Brooke down the hallway, walking with her arm linked with Mia's. Haley quickly jogged over to them, linking Brooke's other arm.

''Hey,'' she greeted, slightly breathlessly. ''I need to ask you guys something,''

''Hey Tutor Girl,'' Brooke smiled. ''Sure, what is it?''

''Well, it's Nathan's birthday soon, and I need to get him a super awesome present. And now I'm not working at Karen's, I only have to do a number of hours at Deb's a week, whenever I want. So I don't have to be at the music store until later on tonight...'' she rambled, laughing at herself before shaking her head. ''Anyway, do you guys wanna come to the mall with me to help pick out a present? I really need your help. I don't have much money to get something too extravagant.''

Mia laughed loudly with a snort. ''Do you really think Brooke would say no to _shopping_?''

''Mia's totally right,'' Brooke nodded, rolling her green eyes dramatically. ''Of course I'm coming, I already have a bunch of ideas.'' she clapped her hand excitedly. ''Ooh, this is going to be so much fun.''

''Are you coming too, Mia?'' Haley asked, trying to keep her mind away from Brooke's ideas. Sure, she wants her help. But knowing Brooke she'll want her to get her something _way_ other the top. Nathan's told her about past birthday's of his, when it's been more about basketball than his actual birthday. So she wants to make his seventeenth special for him... but in a reasonable price range.

The rock star shook her head. ''I can't... I, um- I took your job at Karen's.'' she admitted, her eyes widening in slight fear. ''I was going to ask you, but I needed to get it. I need some money for all the gas to get to Chase's, and I really want this new guitar and I feel really bad because it was like, _your_ job first. I hope you don't think-''

''Mia, its fine!'' Haley interrupted, chuckling while shaking her head in disbelief. ''I don't even get _why_ you think I'd be mad. I love my new job.''

Mia smiled, relief washing over her. ''Great- that's great.''

Brooke's nose scrunched up in un-pleasance. ''I don't get it. I love Gaby and Lily, but dealing with a bunch of screaming kids who you're supposed to be teaching must be really tough. I wouldn't be able to handle that.''

''You only teach one at a time. Some kids don't get it at first, but eventually if you explain it right, then they understand.''

''Well, we're not all smart like you, Tutor Girl.'' she rolled her eyes, smiling innocently afterwards.

''Whatever,'' Haley grumbled, realising she was repeating the words her boyfriend had said earlier.

The thought of him made her smile.

_God,_ seriously. What is he doing to her? First, he makes her fall for him. Now he won't get out of her damn head.

(But if she's being honest, she really doesn't mind at all).

* * *

Nathan tapped the glass of the door quickly, stepping inside when he saw that Clay was already sat on one of the seats in front of the desks. He smiled sheepishly at his friend as he sat down, nodding his head to Whitey. ''Hey, Coach. You wanted to see us?''

Whitey nodded, lacing his fingers together and resting them on the desk seriously. ''Yes.'' he coughed. ''As you know, every year one person from the team gets sent to High Flyers. You also know that Skills was the one to go last summer, so this year I had narrowed it down to three applicants. Lucas, and you two. But now Lucas can't go, that means you two have a better shot. I have the application forms here, but you also need to create a tape of you showing what you can do and why you should get in.'' he picked up the forms and handed them one each. ''These need to be in soon if you want a good chance, good luck.''

Clay smiled widely, nodding eagerly. ''Thanks Coach, I really appreciate.''

''Uh, yeah, me too.'' Nathan mumbled, still in slight shock. He didn't know if he even _wanted_ to go to High Flyers. Sure, last year he would have jumped at the chance. But last year didn't include Haley, but this year does. And he doesn't know whether he wants to spend almost three months without her, it didn't feel right. Still, he's got a while until these have to be sent in, so he doesn't have to dwell on it right this second.

He saw Clay pick up his bag, ready to leave. ''Clay, can you wait for me outside?''

''Sure, man.''

Nathan looked at his coach when his spiky haired friend walked out of the office. ''Hey Coach, do you think you could maybe getting a Stanford scout to come and see some of the games next year?''

Whitey smiled knowingly with a nod. ''I'll see what I can do, Nathan.''

''Thanks, I really appreciate it.''

He smiled gratefully before jogging out of the office, where Clay was stood leaning against the wall, skimming through the application forms.

Clay grinned, breathing shakily. ''I can't believe I got picked for this,'' he stated, his voice wobbly with emotion. ''I mean, it was really unexpected. At least I know Whitey likes me now, but I don't think I'll get in.''

Nathan frowned in confusion, looking at him strangely as they walked out of the locker rooms and into the busy hallway with people making their way to class after hearing the warning bell. Luckily, these two are in the same class first period. ''Why do you think that? I don't even know if I'm applying, so that will make it a lot easier for you to try.''

The honey blonde guy rolled his eyes mockingly. ''Why?'' he asked. ''This is like, the opportunity of a life time.''

''Well first, I don't even know if I'd actually get in. Second, I don't even know if I could leave this place for the summer. Lily needs me here. And how am I supposed to leave Haley for that long? She's winning singing competitions, Clay. That's just the first step, she's going to be a _star. _I wanna be here for her and support her, I can't do that at camp.''

''There are things called phones, Nate.'' Clay reminded him with a throaty chuckle. ''And email, and they have visits. You can support her while being there, too.'' his voice grew softer. ''You can have both.''

''I think you're supposed to be convincing me _not_ to go,'' Nathan said in a teasing tone, elbowing him playfully. ''But thanks man, I'll think about it, okay? And I'll talk to Haley about it.''

He spotted his mathlete friend grabbing a book from his locker quickly, in fear of being late to class.

''Hey Baker,'' he called from a couple of metres away, bringing his hands around his mouth to make his voice louder.

Julian turned around, grinning at the sight of his popular friend. It freaked him out slightly how fast all this has happened. First, he becomes the boyfriend of _the_ Brooke Davis. Then, he goes to Damien West's house for the night, the guy who's well known in North Carolina. Now, he's friends with Nathan Scott, one of the most popular guys in school, who also happens to be one of the kindest guys he's ever met in his life.

''What's up?''

''Uh, would you mind filming some stuff for me at the river court sometime this week? I'd really appreciate it.''

''Yeah,'' he nodded, his smile widening at the thought of being able to use his beloved video camera. ''Sure, just call me or something.''

Nathan grinned successfully. ''Thanks,''

As they walked away, Clay looked at him strangely.

''I thought you hadn't decided if you were applying or not?'' he reminded him questioningly.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders, smirking slightly. ''It's always good to be prepared.''

* * *

Brooke rolled her eyes at her boyfriend as he stared in awe outside an electrical store, where a brand new video camera stood in the window, with a huge _half price_ sign next to it. Okay, so maybe she was starting to regret bringing him along with them for their shopping trip. It's not her fault that she seems to want to spend all of her free time with him. It's _him_. Him and his stupid illegal grin that makes her weak at the knees, it also happens to make her unable to say no to anything he asks to tag along on shopping trips.

(Perfect boyfriend right here, he _willingly_ wants to go shopping with her).

''Don't get me wrong, I love JuJu-Bee to pieces, but why is he here?'' Haley questioned, forcing herself not to groan in annoyance.

''But _Haley,_'' she whined. ''He has super powers! I can't so no to him...it's freaky.''

Haley grabbed her hand, dragging her along the mall. ''I have to be back to work in _two_ hours, Davis. And I need to find the perfect present.''

Brooke came to a halt when she stopped in front of a certain store. Instead, she started to tug Haley's hand into the store, _Victoria's Secret. _''This is the perfect place,'' she proclaimed, picking up a baby blue set for her to try on before tugging her towards the changing rooms. ''You can try this on, while I find some more things for you.''

''Brooke!'' she yanked her hand away, feeling heat burn her cheeks. ''I don't _need_ any of this stuff.'' Haley stated through gritted teeth, her fists clenching as her nails dug into her skin. ''We're getting a present for Nathan.''

''That's why we're here,'' she snorted, rolling her eyes mockingly.

Julian finally caught up with them, spotting the silky number in his hand. He raised a suggestive eyebrow. ''_Bow chicka wow wow..._'' he bobbed his head up and down, chuckling slightly.

''Don't say that ever again.''

His eyes widened at how freaky it was that they both said the same thing in unison. The two of them were more alike than they could understand. Who would have thought Haley James, the nerd, would become such good friends with Brooke Davis, the head cheerleader? It was hard to wrap his head around, and he's the one who's a mathlete.

''It would look good on you,'' he said, pointing to it.

''See,'' Brooke looked at Haley pointedly. ''Julian agrees with me! You'll look amazing.''

''Whoa...'' Julian trailed off in confusion. He wasn't talking about his best friend. He shuddered. That wasn't something he wanted to think about. It freaked him out that his innocent Haley was having sex with her basketball player boyfriend. It didn't seem like her.

''I'm not wearing that!'' she shrieked, fuming. She couldn't even say the 's' word without turning into a human tomato. It's not a topic that she really wanted to discuss with Julian and Brooke, especially when she can barely discuss it with her boyfriend. And she's definitely not going to wear that thing when the thought of it bubbled up all of the self consciousness that she has.

She stormed out of the store in embarrassment, stopping suddenly when a certain store caught her eye.

The pet store.

Brooke quickly hurried out of the lingerie store as fast as her heal would allow. ''Haley, I'm _sorry. _I really thought you were...you know.'' she slightly rambled breathlessly once she reached her. Once she realised that Haley wasn't answering her, she turned to look at the store her friend was staring intently at. She smiled, realising this beat all of her previous ideas as she leaned towards Haley's ear.

''You know,'' she whispered. ''Nathan's never had a pet before.''

* * *

Alex wiped the table at _Hot and Twisted _tiredly, blowing her hair out of her eyes. God, this sucked. It sucked worse than that time she saw these smokin' pair of boots, and some girl, Emma, from the year above totally bought the last pair in her size. Then she started wearing them all of the time, just to rub it in her face. And that _really_ sucked. So anyone could only imagine how bad this is.

Her parents had made her get a job, after refusing to pay for anything for her. Lydia James had stopped by their house for a visit the other day, letting Mr and Mrs Dupre know the extent of the damage she caused her daughter. Plus, she's decided to file a civil suit, which is going to cost her mom and dad a bunch of money, which is just another reason her parents gave her after making her work there.

''I can't believe you bought him a fish,'' she heard a familiar raspy voice state in disbelief. ''Why don't you just give him a puppy straight away?''

''_Because_ I want to make sure he doesn't kill it. He needs to be trusted with a gold fish first. And if he doesn't kill Jock, then he can have the puppy for his birthday...only the puppy will be a surprise. I'll go and get one the day before his birthday from the pound or something. ''

''You called the fish Jock?'' a boys voice questioned humorously.

And that's when Alex snapped.

She threw the cloth onto the table and whipped her head around to see _her_ walking with Brooke Davis and her nerdy boyfriend, who was holding a small bowl with a lid on top, with a goldfish swimming inside. They were all laughing around and joking with each other, while she's here working at this crappy place, not even able to buy the skirt that keeps looking at her through one of the store windows. For once, she wasn't happy. And she couldn't handle it that girl she wanted to be miserable was far from it.

''Hey you,'' Alex shouted, storming towards the three who stopped immediately when they saw her. ''Look at me,'' she tugged on her uniform. ''This is all your fault, you bitch. You and your stupid poor mom who needs to get money from my family because you can't handle some rumours.'' She didn't notice how the small girls eyes got darker. ''Can't you just _attempt_ payback? Oh that's right, you can't. You have to get Brooke or your mom or _Nathan_ to protect you!''

She was answered with a slap in the face.

Alex brought her hand up to her throbbing cheek, staring at the girl in fury.

''Believe me, bitch, I can fight. You don't even wanna try me.'' Haley laughed darkly, shaking her head. ''Wait, so my mom filed a civil suit? I didn't even know that. But it's good... it's really good that maybe you can realise what it's like for the rest of us.'' her voice started to wobble slightly. ''It's called karma.''

Haley mumbled something incoherent under her breath, before turning and simply walking away, feeling a strange sense of sensation after replaying the slap in her mind. It felt like a huge weight had suddenly lifted from her shoulders... maybe she was _free._

But it was never as simple as that, and she knew it.

''You brought all of this on yourself,'' Brooke stated, staring at the _Hot & Twisted _worker with a smirk tugging on her lips. ''Haley didn't do anything wrong, _you_ did. She didn't want anything to happen to you, it's her that's stopped me from finding you and kicking your and Carrie's asses. But she can't stop me from kicking you both off the team.''

Julian fought the urge to pump his fist in the air in triumph, he didn't want to drop Jock.

''You can't do that,'' Alex spluttered in shock, shaking her head in denial.

''Um, yes I can.'' she mocked. ''One, you've missed more than three practices, you can thank your suspension for that. Two, you're a bitch, and there's only room for one of them on my squad, and that's me. Three, you went after two friends of mine, that's against my rules, remember? Four, your ass is too fat for you to even jump, and Carrie looks like she's going to break because she's so skinny. Hasn't she heard that zero isn't a size?''

Alex huffed, fighting the urge to start a full on bitch fight. But she would probably get fired (not that she cared much anyway, but she does need this job). Plus, this would give Brooke and her friends another reason to hate her, she already knows she's going to get hell when she comes back, especially now she's not a cheerleader anymore.

So she walked away.

* * *

''Mom?'' Haley called weakly, shutting the front door behind her after walking into the house. She knew her mom was home, she usually takes lunch time shifts and night shifts, so she can make her some dinner on the days when Haley isn't working as much, so they can spend some time together. They don't do that much these days. Work, schools, friends and new relationships just get in the way of them having some mother-daughter time.

''In here, Haley Bob.''

She walked into the living room, seeing her mother reading the newspaper on the recliner, sipping her coffee absentmindedly.

''Why did you file a civil suit against Alex?'' she demanded. ''I didn't want any more trouble.''

Lydia's eyes widened slightly. She placed her coffee onto the coffee table, sitting up slightly. ''I know you don't want trouble, honey, you never want trouble. But it always seems to find you, even though you are protecting and defending everyone constantly. And because you're trying to avoid this trouble, you forget to defend yourself.''

Haley crossed her arms over her chest defensively. ''Yes I can,'' she insisted.

''I _needed_ to do this. _I _needed to protect you, okay? I can't let those girls get away with spreading those lies about you. You deserve something back. What if those colleges found out? Even if it's not on your records, they could still find out somehow, there are lots of gadgets these days that can get this kind of stuff. This is your future, Haley Bob. I'm not going to let you stand by and let them ruin it.''

Lydia leaned forward, looking her straight in the eye. ''I want you to have everything life has to offer, there's no point in sitting around when it could be taken away in a second,'' her voice started to quiver. ''Your father wouldn't have let them get away with this, and I'm not either. We're not taking this crap. We're James girls.'' she grabbed two pieces of paper from the coffee table. ''I got you something.''

Haley took hold of the papers, looking at the titles. _Stanford Early Admission Programme. Duke Early Admission Programme. _She frowned at her mother. ''I don't understand,''

''If you and I work a little harder, then we've got it. We've got your college fund. You can graduate a year early and starting living. Life's too short, Haley Bob.'' she smiled softly. ''Just... Just think about it, okay?''

Nathan appeared in her mind.

This wasn't just her decision anymore.

It was _theirs._

''Uh, yeah,'' she looked up. ''I'll think about it.''

* * *

Nathan pushed the music store door open, hearing the familiar jingle. He walked further into the store and saw his girlfriend, flicking through some random magazine aimlessly, her curls covering her face. He smiled. She didn't realise how beautiful she was, even when he could barely see her face. Of course, she was breathtaking when he actually could. And that was a much better option.

''Hey baby,'' he called from a couple of metres away, smiling warmly.

She looked up at him, her face lighting up immediately as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. ''Hey handsome,''

''You ready to go?'' Nathan questioned, nodding his head towards the door.

''Yeah,'' she nodded, grabbing her jacket from under the counter, slipping it on quickly. Haley looked towards the back room, ''Bye Max!'' she shouted to her boss who was in his 'office' doing whatever bosses do.

''Wait, Haley!'' he shouted. ''I wanted to show you those pictures of George,'' Max said, whining slightly because he _really_ wanted to show someone the pictures of his cat. ''He's wearing people clothes!''

Nathan saw Haley groan slightly. He wanted to leave, too, he was starving. But then an idea popped into his mind. ''Uh, Haley's boss, we have tickets for the movies. We're gonna be late.'' _I'm a genius!_

She smiled in relief. ''Um, yeah. I'm really sorry Max, next time, okay?''

''Okay,'' he shouted back sadly, not bothering to come out of his 'office' like he usually does to say goodbye.

Haley walked around his counter and took her boyfriends hand, intertwining their fingers as he walked out of the store, pulling her along with him. She stayed silent as they walked with their hand swaying slightly between them. She was itching to tell him about her encounter with Alex earlier today, because the truth is, she's truly... _proud _of standing up her. She knew that Nathan would be, too. But she felt hypocritical at the same. She was the one who told Brooke to leave it. She was the one who told Nathan not to confront her in the park. She was the one who told Rachel not to come down to Tree Hill and kick their asses. Then she just simply slapped her in the face. She smiled at the liberating memory. But at the same time, she knew it probably wasn't over, no matter how much she wished that it was.

''Why are you being so quiet?'' Nathan asked, breaking her away from her thoughts as he looked at her in amusement, obviously wondering why she wasn't rambling about her day like she usually does.

She shrugged. ''Just thinking,''

''About?'' he inquired.

''Alex,'' she admitted, sighing. ''I kinda bumped into her today at the mall- well, _she_ kinda just charged _at me._ She said that I can't handle those rumours, and that I need you, or Brooke, or my mom to protect me.'' She felt Nathan squeeze her hand a little tighter as his clenched in fury. ''And she called me poor. So I kinda...'' she stopped, sucking in a breath and holding her lips together.

He looked at her questioningly, a small smirk tugging on his lips. ''You kinda _what_?''

''Slapped her,'' Haley mumbled, almost incoherently.

''You slapped her?'' he exclaimed, laughing loudly. ''My girl's a total badass.''

She frowned at him as he continued to laugh, he was looking at her in pure pride and it caused these little butterflies to form in her stomach. She grinned at him in relief. ''You totally wish you could have been there to see it.''

''I know,'' Nathan agreed, pouting mockingly. ''It's a shame Julian didn't record it, you know, like he records _everything._''

''Shame he wasn't there to record you getting pushed over by a goat,'' she quipped.

He gaped at her. ''You promised not to do that anymore!''

Haley shrugged, unashamedly. ''Guess I lied,'' she said. He noticed that she had a slight edge to her voice. It wasn't teasing or light, it was just plain rude. His girl's never rude, especially not to people she cares about. Something must be seriously bothering her to get her this upset.

''Something else it bothering you,'' Nathan stated, looking at her knowingly. ''Tell me what it is.''

''I just- I can't believe my mom.'' she sighed. ''She filed a civil suit against Alex and Carrie, so now they have to give money to for 'emotional damage' because it's bullying, right? I just didn't want her to do anything.''

''She's protecting you,'' he reminded her lightly, bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing it softly. ''Sometimes I think about my mom, and how she could have protected me from Dan- from all of it. Because in my head, she's really awesome, you know? And sometimes that makes me feel really naïve, because I feel like a kid wishing my dad was a superhero or something.'' he snorted. Dan Scott was a villain, the complete opposite of a hero. ''But I just _know_ that she would have done that kind of stuff for me. In her letter, she really loved me, and I hadn't even been born when she wrote it.''

''Nathan,'' Haley breathed, clutching her heart guiltily. ''I'm sorry. But I... I understand, kinda. I mean, my dad's been with me through everything. But now he's not going to be there for my graduation, or my- my _wedding._ Or if I have kids, he's never gonna meet them. But your mom, she's always been there, hasn't she? I bet she's always looking down on you, _smiling._''

''You think so?''

''I know it,'' she assured him. ''Was she pretty? Do you have a picture or something?''

He shook his head. ''Cooper had a couple of photo's, but I wouldn't look- I couldn't. I just think now if I take one look at it, then that's gonna be it, that's my mom. And then I _know_ it's gonna truly hit me... that she was real. And I know that's cowardly, but I just can't see what she looks like. I just... can't.''

Haley squeezed his hand in reassurance, shaking her head. ''It's not cowardly. If you were a coward, then you wouldn't be telling me that.'' she smiled at him warmly. ''What about grandparents? How about you get in touch with your grandparents?'' she asked. ''Cooper's parents.'' she elaborated.

''I never asked,'' he revealed. ''I might have met them before when I was younger, but I can't remember.''

''You should ask him about it,''

''Yeah, I think I will.''

Her phone vibrated in her pocket, she reached inside and grabbed her cell phone. Haley instantly groaned at the caller ID, _Keller._ She pressed the _ignore_ button, before placing it back into her jean pocket.

''Who was that?'' Nathan asked curiously.

''Chris,'' she replied. ''He keeps asking me if I've made my mind up about the record, but I've not yet, so I just keep ignoring his calls.''

Nathan didn't want to think about that. Even though Chris had told her that she didn't have to tour, and even he could go with her to record and whatever else they do. Touring was a big part of the music business. Plus, that other record company gave her their number. She would need to tour for that. And the thought of her leaving him for months, to travel around the country to perform in bars, clubs and arena's scared the hell out of him. He didn't think he could be without her for that long. He knew that he was being slightly selfish, thinking that he didn't want her to follow her dreams. But he can't help how he feels.

They reached Karen's Café then, so he didn't bother saying anything as they walked inside.

He spotted Lily, sat at one of the tables, drawing a picture with her crayons as she swung her legs absentmindedly.

''Hey, Lily Roe.'' he called, smiling brightly at his little sister as he made his way over to her, his girlfriend walking slightly behind him, still holding his hand.

''Natey!'' Lily exclaimed happily, looking up from her drawing as the two teens sat down. ''I drew you a picture.''

She handed it to him, beaming in pride of her creation.

He looked down at it. It was a big drawing, full of stick figures, but he could easily make out who they were from their hair colour. The big Scott house was in the centre, and he, Dan, Karen, Lucas and Lily were stood outside it, smiling brightly (as much as stick figures can). Then at the side of the house, Brooke and Julian were there (she had even added Julian's little curls), with Gaby, too. Then next to them was Haley, her golden hair flowing almost to the figures feet (Lily didn't have a gold crayon, so she used yellow). The sun was shining at the top, it even had cool sunglasses on.

''Wow,'' he breathed. ''That's really great, Lil.''

''Yeah, Lily,'' Haley chipped in. ''It's really pretty, you even added my hair.''

Lily nodded proudly. ''I know, I love your hair.''

''Thank you,'' she grinned. ''I love yours too, I like your flower.'' she pointed to the little pink flower clip that was in the little girl's hair, holding her bangs in place.

The door jingled open. Two more Scott's entered, one was smiling, despite who he was next to. The other had the familiar smug look on his face, looking like he ruled the world, especially now. Once the first one noticed the three at the table, he smiled, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair.

''Hey guys,'' Lucas greeted as he walked towards them. ''Nate, I heard about High Flyers, congrats man.''

Haley frowned in confusion. _What's High Flyers?_ she wondered. She might have heard Damien say something about it once upon a time, but she doesn't remember what it actually is. Just as she was about to question her boyfriend about it, the second man approached the table, grinning at the raven haired boy.

''Nathan!'' Dan exclaimed. ''I can't believe you got picked for it, your game has been sloppy this year.'' He waved his hand dismissively. ''That doesn't matter now though, you're going to impress those coaches. I have some connections over there, and I can easily help you beat this Evan's kid. Don't you worry. You just have to apply soon, you'll have a better chance then.''

''I don't have to do _anything,_'' Nathan snapped, glaring at his father. This was supposed to stop. After Nathan revealed that he knew about Deb, Dan was supposed to stop with the pressurising and the abandoning. It was all meant to end. But Dan won't just give it up and let his children live, he still has to push this dream into their heads. Even though Lucas can't play, that doesn't mean Dan's going to keep him away from basketball, no way.

''What do you mean?''

''I mean that I've not even decided if I _want_ to go yet! I'm not applying until I know for sure.''

''You never used to talk to me like this,'' Dan stated, turning to look at the quiet teenage girl who was looking at them all in slight shock. ''This is all your fault.'' he declared. ''Ever since you've been around you've got my kids turning on me!''

Haley gaped at him, feeling tears well in her eyes.

''Don't talk to her like that,'' Nathan shouted in anger, standing up. ''This is all _your_ fault.''

''I'm gonna...'' she motioned to the door shakily. ''Go- I'm gonna go.'' She quickly stood up and hurried out of the café before anyone could stop her. Dan Scott was definitely the scariest man she knew, being around him frightened her. But him actually yelling at _her_- that was petrifying, she just had to get away from there.

No way was he letting his dad talk to him girlfriend like that. ''I told you to _stay away_ from us!'' He glanced at his little sister, she was the only reason as to why he wasn't punching Dan in the face right now.

''I'm trying to help you, Nathan.'' Dan said calmly, smirking slightly.

''You can help me by staying the hell away from us both, like I told you.'' He looked at his brother. ''Luke, stay here with Lily.''

Nathan quickly hurried out of the café. He saw Haley walking down the sidewalk, a little faster than average speed as she wiped a tear from her eye. ''Haley!'' he shouted, but she just quickened her pace. He started to run down the road until he reached her, pulling her arm back gently so she would face him. ''I'm really sorry about him. Please don't cry.''

''Why didn't you tell me about High Flyers?'' she demanded, her face angry.

''I was gonna tell you,'' he promised. ''I swear, I was gonna tell you in the café.''

Her face softened then as she smiled at him slightly. ''Well, what is it then?'' she asked. ''High Flyers.'' she elaborated. ''Is it for pilots or something? If it is then that's a pretty cheesy name...''

''No,'' Nathan chuckled, taking her hand in his. ''It's not for pilot's, it's for basketball players. It's a camp for them, actually. One person from each school gets accepted each year, but a few can apply. Whitey picked me and Clay, so only one of us can go. But it's for most of the summer... I don't wanna go for that long.''

''So... So if I wasn't in the picture, would you be having doubts about this?''

He shook his head.

''It's your dream, isn't it? Your dream is to be a basketball player in the NBA. Even though you say that Dan's made you hate it, and you're not really sure yet, it still could be, you just don't know it yet. This could be an amazing experience. They'll teach you moves and stuff, won't they? You'll love it there.'' she said as she started to walk again down the sidewalk, her hand not leaving his.

''Promise me,'' Haley continued confidently, swinging their hands between them slightly as they walked. ''Promise me that you'll go after your dream, no matter what. Always.''

Nathan thought about it for a moment. Yes, he wanted to get his dream. But that didn't mean that he wanted to leave Haley, he wanted them to do this together. ''Okay, but you've got to promise, too.''

She grinned. ''Fine, I promise.''

''Well, are you going to pursue your music? I think that you should.''

''But what about _touring_?'' she asked, saying the word as if it was an uncomfortable thing to say. It kind of was, to her. It meant that she would have to leave Nathan for a long period of time that made her feel so uneasy, and it made her chest ache. ''What would happen to us?''

''We'd still be us.'' he replied, smiling, despite the fact that thinking about her in arena's with a bunch of guys who have paid to see her makes his blood boil. ''We're not gonna break up because of a tour. I could come with you, or I could visit.'' Nathan suggested. ''I'm not giving up on us.''

''We're not gonna break up because of High Flyers. I could visit.''

Nathan smirked, slightly proud of her comeback. ''Touché.''

Her face turned suddenly serious, knowing they would have to talk about it. ''I shouldn't want to go and tour for a summer with Chris, or with the label that gave Rachel my number- If they offer me a deal, that is. But I should wanna stay, with you. And _I do_ wanna stay, I really do. But if we don't go and follow or dreams, then I've seen enough shows to know that we'd end up resenting each other. I don't want our dreams to tear us apart.''

''They're not going to,'' he assured her. ''Besides, what's one summer? That's nothing, if we're going to have forever.''

''Forever,'' she mused. ''That sounds nice.''

''It does, doesn't it?''

Haley nodded, a certain something popping in her mind. She quickened her pace. ''C'mon, I've got a surprise for you, it's at my house.''

He raised an eyebrow, chuckling. ''That sounds kinky.''

''Shut up,'' she commanded, blushing. ''It's an early birthday present.''

''Haley,'' Nathan groaned, hanging his head back in frustration as she dragged him in the direction of her house. ''I don't want a present.'' he said. She's saving money for college, he doesn't want her wasting money on him, and despite the fact she might get lots of money if she does this record with Chris or the other label. ''_Especially_ not an early one.''

''Well, you're getting one.''

''Well, can I at least have a clue?''

She placed a finger on her chin in thought. ''Jock.''

Nathan frowned. ''Jock?''

Haley smirked at his confused expression. ''You'll just have to wait and see...''

* * *

**AN: **I really, really love this chapter. Maybe that's really arrogant of me, but I just really love it, especially after reading through it again. So I really hope you love it as much as I do, and please let me know:) SONG: BY YOUR SIDE by TENTH AVENUE NORTH. I don't own it.

And what did you think of the finale? I _loved_ the NL and BJu & DJ scenes, they were adorable times a billion. In my opinion, the Naley scenes were far too short. But it looks like we're not getting much of them next season according to the press release, that makes me sad. CA just pissed me off. A cheated on C, and he didn't even ask for an explanation, he just didn't care. That's why I can never ship them. They're not _believable._ While CM were so believable and so simple yet so sweet. For a finale, I don't think a eight year old relationship is very important. Chuck though, I just love him. I can actually feel sorry for him, despite how rude he is to people. My highlight of the episode: Julian talking to his sons, it was magnificent. Second: Dan's return, I'm so sad that he eats on his own in the diner. Third... BJu with the twins and the video camera. So, what did you think of it?

**C - **Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm really glad that you enjoyed this chapter. I love the NL relationship, it's how I want him to treat Lydia when she gets older. It would be adorable. DR, who would have thought anyone could ship them? And now I do! I'm glad you like them. Thanks again!

**cuteyfruity - **I'm so glad that you liked it! Hope you like the NR growing friendship. And, I know, right? It's taken them forever! Thanks for your review:) And thanks so much for reviewing my other oneshots! It means a lot!

**goldenbabe - **Thank you for your review:) I love Andre and was so mad when he just stopped being in the show (I do love Chuck though, I just miss Andre). Glad you liked the DR, it seems like a lot of people did. I wish I could have a relationship like MTMTE Naley's, but that could never happen, no guy is as adorable as Nathan! Deb needs to build up her confidence, she doesn't want to disrupt his life, she just wants to be a part of it. Thanks again!

Please review! **x**


	39. Chapter ThirtyNine

_Since everyday and everything has felt this right_  
_And now you're turning all around_  
_And suddenly you're all I need_  
_The reason why I smile_

Nathan heard the kids in the hall before he actually reached it. He had been here yesterday, so he didn't have to work again today. Instead of regular shifts, Deb just gave him and Haley a number of hours that they needed to complete each week. Nathan completed his remaining hours yesterday. Haley didn't because she was at the music store. But neither of them could work tomorrow anyway (not like he would actually work on a Saturday), because tomorrow is his _birthday. _It's not like he's doing anything fancy, he just _really_ wanted to be seventeen and spend the full day with his girlfriend.

He opened the door and heard all the laughter immediately.

As his eyes roamed across the hall, he saw some of the kids at the tables drawing or doing activities, while others player board games. He could see some kids playing basketball in the court through the window. When his blues reached the tutoring corner, he couldn't see Haley anywhere; her jacket wasn't even hanging on the back of the chair she usually sat on.

''Nathan,'' Deb exclaimed in glee, stopping whatever she was doing and hurrying over to him at the doorway. ''Hi! Are you looking for Haley?''

Nathan nodded, smiling at the older woman. ''Uh, yeah, I'm supposed to be picking her up.''

''Oh, she left about ten minutes ago, her friend -Mia, is it?- came to pick her up. She asked if she could leave early to get you your birthday present.'' she explained.

He groaned, rolling his eyes. ''I told her not to get me anything.''

Deb laughed, smiling widely. Nathan seemed to be quite selfless. He always came to pick Haley up from places and he would spend time with his half sister Lily a lot, he works here just because Andre really enjoyed his company. She had hoped that he would be that kind of person, but she hoped he could have a tough side too, that would protect him against Dan.

''I guess she just wouldn't listen,'' she said. ''Well now that you're here, would you like to stay for a little while? Unless you have to be somewhere, of course.''

''Nah,'' he shook his head. ''We were just gonna go to Haley's anyway, so I can stay for a while.''

Nathan wasn't sure if he'd ever seen anyone smile as much as Deb, not even Haley when he surprises her with some Mac 'n' Cheese from Karen's Café. It was weird, he didn't know why Deb liked having him around so much. But it felt nice having _her_ around when he was working. She was like a mentor, or something along those lines; he could look up to her. She praised him a lot, she made him feel proud of himself. An adult had never been that nice to him before. It gave him this weird feel of acceptance.

''Great, because I've got a surprise for you,'' she declared, motioning for him to follow her to the quieter tutor corner, when she had left her purse.

''Is it a raise?'' he joked lamely.

The two sat down at one of the tables, facing each other.

She reached into her purse and pulled out a small item. He couldn't see it because she hid it in her fist, but he was curious as to why she was getting him _anything. _He's not known her for long; it was slightly strange that she was suddenly getting him presents. Wasn't she married to his dad's assistant? He doesn't get much money, so he doesn't get how she can walk around buying gifts for employees.

_I wonder what she got Haley... _he trailed off in thought. _I should tell her to give Haley a raise instead of a present, she'd like that more._

''Haley told me the other day that it's your birthday,'' she lied. She already knew that it when his birthday was, how could she forget? ''So I decided to get you a little something.''

''Really?'' Nathan smiled. Sure, he didn't want Haley to get him a present because she needs all the money she can get. But other people on the other hand... that was totally fine. But he didn't want to come off as _rude._ ''I mean, you didn't have to get me anything.''

''Nonsense,'' she scoffed dismissively. ''I... Uh, I found this at a market. It's pretty old, but I just saw it, and you popped into my head.'' She held her hand out and slid the item into his palm.

He looked down at it, only taking him a second to realise that it was a watch. It was pretty old, it didn't have jewels, and it definitely didn't look expensive. It was a bit worn, it looked years old. But it made him _smile. _He barely knew this woman, but she was going to extra lengths just simply be nice to him. He didn't know what he had done to deserve her kindness.

She looked nervously as he didn't say anything, he just stared at the watch. ''I know it's not 'flash' or anything like that. You don't even have to wear it. I just... I wanted to get you _something_ for your birthday. Sorry it wasn't wrapped, Andy was actually _supposed _to stop by with one of those little bags to put it in, but your _Dad,_'' Did he just sense some bitterness in her tone? ''Decided to make him work late.''

''I love it,'' he promised, smiling. ''Thanks, Deb.''

''Oh, good!''

Nathan looked down at the watch, he realised it had a little engraving on the back. _G. Lee._ He shook his head. That was kind of strange, that it had the same surname as his mom and Uncle Cooper. Maybe it was some kind of sign? Deb did say that she found it at a market, perhaps it was some long lost family of his? Maybe it was something his _mom_ had that Cooper sold after she died? It made his stomach do a little summersault in excitement.

He felt somewhat connected to Deb Lee in a way.

Maybe he could ask Cooper some more questions about her?

* * *

Nathan walked down her driveway, glancing up at the sky, it was already getting dark. It was his birthday and he hadn't even seen his girlfriend yet. When he had woke up, Dan had said that they were spending the day together, but it was obviously another thing for his campaign. When they were out he kept talking to strangers. All they did was go to the café, then they drove to Wilmington to watch a basketball game. He had only just returned, and Lucas had hurried out straight away, then Brooke had picked Lily up so she could play with Gaby.

And now _finally_ he can see Haley.

Just as he reached the porch steps, the door opened and she quickly slammed it shut before running out of the door and pouncing on him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

''Happy birthday, baby!'' she squealed, pressing kisses on his neck, cheeks and face.

Nathan laughed, hugging her tightly. ''I missed you today,''

Haley practically melted into him, feeling her knee's go slightly weak. ''I missed you, too.'' She took hold of his hand and broke away from their embrace. ''C'mon, we're going to the beach.'' she said quickly, clearly in a hurry for whatever reason.

''Haley,'' he whined, groaning. ''I've been walking around for most of the day, I thought we could just hang out tonight.''

''But it's your _birthday,_'' she pouted, looking at him with her brown doe eyes. ''Please, we can go for a walk on the beach and watch the sunset. You'll love it, I promise.''

''Fine,'' he gave in, just like he knew he would. ''But I want my birthday card first,'' He eyed the envelope in her hand, the bright blue one with _NATHAN _written in black pen scrawled neatly in the centre. ''And a real kiss.'' Nathan added cheekily, grinning sheepishly.

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him deeply, just for a couple of seconds before she went completely dizzy. ''That's all your getting until we get to the beach,'' Haley informed him teasingly, sticking her tongue out playfully. She handed him to card. ''I'll give you your present later,'' She saw him about to object, probably to give another reason why she didn't have to get him anything. ''Don't argue. I've already bought it. I can't take it back.''

Yesterday she went to the pound and found an adorable little puppy that had been abandoned by its owner, only a few days old. But now it's two months old, all nice and healthy. He has golden fur, and he's definitely the cutest thing she's ever seen. He doesn't have a name yet, but that's for Nathan to decide once she gives it him. Lucas has assured her that once Lily saw it, she would fall in love, too. She could definitely sweet talk her father into keeping him. Everything was going to be perfect, if he would just hurry up and let her take him to the beach.

Nathan pulled the card out of the envelope and grinned. It had a picture of a gnome, who was holding a sign saying _Happy Birthday!_ He opened the card, it read: _Happy Birthday Nathan! You're the most amazing guy I know and you deserve an amazing day. I love you. Love, Haley xxxx_

He looked up at her, finally realising how amazing she looked. The blue summer dress that she was wearing stopped just below her knee, and there was a thin black belt in the centre. Her hair was curls as usual, but she had made it bigger, and she had placed a fancy clip to get some of the strands of hair away from her eyes. The sandals on her feet matched the belt, and she wore a charm bracelet loosely on her wrist.

She looked flawless.

''You look...'' he trailed off, saying the first word that could actually form on his lips. ''_Wow._''

Haley blushed, looking down at her feet before beaming at him when she looked back up. ''Thanks,''

He took a hold of her hand and started to walk towards the car, he climbed inside and placed the card in the glove compartment. After making sure Haley was inside and buckled in, he started the engine.

''Where did you get that watch?'' she questioned curiously, eyeing it. ''It doesn't seem like something you would buy.''

''Deb,'' Nathan shrugged, glancing at it briefly. ''She bought me it for my birthday.''

''That's nice,''

He nodded. ''Yeah, I guess so.''

A couple of minutes later, they reached the road along the beach front where people could park. Nathan frowned when he realised there was absolutely no where to put his car. ''Hales, I think _everyone's_ at the beach tonight.'' he paused. ''Wait, why is there music?'' he wondered, looking at her strangely when she grinned at him excitedly. ''Whoa, what's going on?''

''Surprise,'' she sang, grinning from ear to ear.

''Wait- _what_?''

''We're-throwing-you-a-surprise-beach-birthday-party.'' Haley announced quickly, barely able to contain her excitement as she bounced slightly in her spot.

''Really?''

She nodded eagerly. ''It was Brooke's idea, everyone's been down here all day setting it up.''

He felt his heart warm at the gesture. He had no idea how much Brooke and the others cared about him, enough to set up a party on the beach for him, even though Brooke would use any excuse to throw a party, it still made him feel good. That's when he realised it... he had friends. Genuine, sincere, _real_friends. It never really occurred to him before now. But since he stopped being so moody about his life, and more happy because of Haley, he's become a better person, meaning people don't just think he's some jerk who thinks he's better than everyone else. It felt pretty damn awesome, actually.

Nathan headed down the road and saw Julian stood awkwardly at one part of the road, smiling once he saw the black SUV. He moved out of the way to let Nathan park his car, which was conveniently close to the beach.

''Happy birthday, man.'' Julian said once they approached.

Nathan held his fist out, for Julian to bump with his own as he nodded in thanks.

Once he did, he looked quite awkward while doing it, strangely uncomfortable was more like it.

''That was my first ever fist bump,'' he declared, his smile returning.

Nathan chuckled. ''Glad I was the first. Why are you stood here?''

Julian rolled his eyes, laughing slightly. ''Brooke ordered me to guard your spot, so no one else would park here.''

''Why am I _not_ surprised?'' Haley giggled, quickly hugging her best friend. ''Hey, JuJu-Bee.''

''Hey,'' he quickly held his hand out as she slipped the set of keys into his hand. He stuffed his hand back into his pocket before whacking his head in stupidity. ''Crap, I just realised that I, uh, I...'' his eyes widened when he realised that absolutely nothing was coming to mind. ''Forgot to bring Lily's stuffed monkey!''

Nathan frowned in confusion. ''Lily's here?'' He wasn't sure if he liked the sound of that.

''Just for a little while,'' she answered. ''Then someone's gonna take her to the beach house so she can sleep. She's not leaving Mia's side, promise. We couldn't have her _not _here for your birthday party.''

''Oh, okay.''

''Well,'' Julian jerked his thumb behind him. ''You guys should go, right? Enjoy the party, I'll be back soon.''

Haley tugged on her boyfriend's hand, pulling him towards the party. ''Yeah, we will. See you later,'' She winked. ''You totally owe me a dance, Baker.''

''My pleasure, James.'' He started to walk backwards. ''Later guys.''

The two of them started to make their way down the pathway leading towards the actual beach. The sound of music could immediately be heard, so could the laughter and chatter of the people attending. Once they got closer they could see the lights hanging from the banisters that had been set up. Peyton was stood behind the DJ equipment, changing one of the records. A big pile of wood was in the centre, where a fire would be made once it got a little colder and darker. A small gazebo was there, where a massive table of drinks were set up. Over two hundred people were there, dancing, talking and making out... _a lot._

When they reached the sand, more people started to look their way. So, Nathan squeezed her hand in comfort, knowing she would be uncomfortable under all their stares, even though most of them would be looking at him. But girls liked to judge each other's outfits and stuff, didn't they? He thought that was crazy, his girlfriend was definitely the most beautiful girl here.

People started to approach saying 'happy birthday'. But once Nathan and Haley escaped those, they found their friends, who were stood in a group talking away.

Brooke's eyes lit up when she saw them both. ''Nathan, surprise!'' she sang, hurrying over to him and giving him a hug. ''Happy birthday!''

''Uh, hey.'' he laughed, hugging her back awkwardly. She was already getting pretty drunk. ''Thanks for doing this, B. It means a lot.'' Nathan looked around at the people there. ''How many people did you invite?''

''The whole school,'' she responded nonchalantly. ''Except Alex and Carrie, _obviously._''

Nathan quickly gave everyone a hug, thanking them for coming. Well, not really everyone. Just the people he really cared about, Lucas, Peyton (who had to get back to the music quickly), Mia and Lily, but she just wanted to dance, so she quickly dragged the rock star away to dance with her.

''Sorry we're late,'' a voice cheered from behind them.

They turned around and saw Rachel and Damien, who were both beaming. Chase wasn't there; he was probably already tracking down his girlfriend, knowing that Haley would be too focussed on her other two best friends to care about him for the moment.

The sight of Damien and Rachel wouldn't usually be strange to Haley.

...But they were _holding hands._

''Um, what's going on?'' Haley frowned, looking at the two strangely. Why were they holding hands? Where's Felix? What the hell was going on? Wait- _no_. That didn't... did it?

Nathan leaned towards his girlfriend, whispering one word, ''_Connection._''

''Oh my God!'' she exclaimed. ''You guys... you're together?'' she questioned incredulously, looking at Damien. ''You told her how you felt, really?''

Damien nodded proudly.

She flung her arms around the two, hugging them both tight. This was unbelievable. She didn't actually think that he would pluck up the courage to tell Rachel how he felt. Sure, she knew that they were supposed to be together. Haley just really doubted that any of them would actually step up and fight for each other. But they did!

''I can't believe it!''

Rachel broke away from the embrace, smirking. ''You better believe it, James.''

Damien brought her hand up to his lips, kissing it softly.

''Aww,'' Haley cooed, grinning at them stupidly. ''Okay, you two, go and dance or something.'' she waved her hand. ''Shoo. Shoo. You're too cute, just go and be cute somewhere, you're making me feel sick.''

Damien tugged and Rachel's hand, pulling her towards the 'dance floor'.

''Check you out, Cupid.'' Nathan laughed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and squeezing her into him. ''You were right, huh?''

''I was, wasn't I?''

''C'mon then, Cupid, let's go and get a drink.'' he started leading them towards the gazebo.

She laughed. ''I was hoping you would say that...''

* * *

''Yo, Nate!'' Tim shouted, running over to his friend who was sat on one of the wooden logs talking to Brooke Davis around the campfire which had now been lit. ''Happy birthday, man.''

Brooke rolled her eyes, groaning slightly. Usually she made a snarky comment to her friend's dumb follower, but she decided to stay silent this time. This was her making an effort, making a change and being nice to people. Because she can't remember half of the bad things she's said to Tim alone. What about everything else that she's said to other people in the past before everything else, before _Julian_?

''Thanks, Tim.'' Nathan said politely, nodding his head. He looked at the object in his friend's hand and frowned. ''Why do you have a guitar?''

''To sing happy birthday, _obviously._''

''Obviously,'' Brooke muttered sarcastically, smiling teasingly. ''I didn't know you could play, Tim.''

Tim nodded enthusiastically. ''Uh huh, I'm taking lessons. Happy birthday is the first thing my teacher taught me. Trust me, I'm _pro._'' He started to play the song, but kept playing the wrong notes. ''_Happy birthday to you..._'' Tim sang, completely out of tune. ''_Happy birthday to you..._''

Brooke and Nathan both pressed their lips together tightly, holding in the laughter that desperately wanted to escape.

The confused boy just knew that he was getting it wrong, so he just started strumming random strings on the guitar. ''_Happy birthday to Nathan..._'' Just as he was about to say the final lines, his other friend appeared and snatched the guitar from him and threw it into the fire roughly, glaring in frustration.

''Clay!'' Tim whined, incredibly hurt. ''Why did you do that? It was my birthday present to Nate!''

''_That_ was my present?''

Clay didn't say anything; he just stormed away, not looking back once.

Nathan's eyes widened, he glanced at Brooke briefly, silently telling her to console Tim for his 'loss'. He stood up and jogged after Clay, who was heading down the beach, which was an emptier, quieter part.

''Clay,'' he shouted. ''Clay, wait up, man.''

He caught up with him finally, but the honey blonde haired guy didn't stop, he just continued walking. Once they got so far from the party that they could only hear the sound of the music, not the laughter and cheers of everybody else, Clay plopped down onto the sand, placing his head in his hands in exhaustion.

Nathan sat down next to him, nudging him lightly. ''What was that about?''

''Go away, Nathan.''

''Not until you tell me why you flipped out at Tim like that, I think you upset him.''

Clay scoffed. ''Tim doesn't even _know_ what upset is.''

He looked at him knowingly. ''Is this about... Sara?'' he questioned softly, sighing when his friend winced.

''It's her birthday today, too.'' he whispered, his face still in his palms. ''She would have been seventeen, and she had this list... this list of things she was going to do by the time she was seventeen. We only managed to do one before... before she died.''

''What did you do?''

''She wanted to jump off the bridge. I told her she was crazy, but she begged me to jump with her. We got there and she was _so _scared. So I took her hand -it was so small in mine, but it still _fit, _you know?- and held it tight. And then we agreed to count to two, and I told her that we'd tell our... our grandkids about it. So I said, 'one, two' and we just jumped. It was such a rush. We had planned to do more after that- bungee jumping, jet skiing. We never did, obviously. We just... ran out of time.''

Nathan smiled slightly, picturing the scene in his mind. ''You don't have to stay here if you don't want to,'' he said. ''You could go to her grave or... or go and see her mom or something.''

''It's your birthday, Nate.''

''I have a _feeling_ that she may have been more important to you than I am.'' he joked lamely. ''Just go, please, you're gonna make me feel bad.''

Clay cracked a small smile. ''Thanks,'' he rubbed his neck awkwardly. ''I'll, uh- I'll go and get some flowers for her mom. I bet she's having a hard time too right now.'' He stood up and brushed the sand off his pants. ''I just... I didn't want to be a bad friend by not coming. But sometimes, it just hurts seeing people so happy when you feel like crap inside.''

Nathan nodded, watching his friend turn around and begin to walk away. ''Hey Clay,'' he paused, waiting 'til Clay turned around. ''Um...I'm always here for you, man. We're friends. If you ever wanna talk or anything, just know that I'm here, okay?''

''Yeah,'' His smile widened. ''Yeah, we're friends.'' he realised. ''Thanks, Nate.''

A couple of months ago, Nathan would have never imagined that he would be friends with mysterious, moody Clay Evans. But now he gets it. He may not have known his mom, but on some level he understands how much it can hurt to lose someone who was a part of you. Being friends with Clay Evan's now seemed like one of the most natural things ever.

''You're welcome.''

Once Clay had left, Nathan stayed sat on the sand, staring as the waves crashed against the shore. He was thrilled that his friends had thrown him a party for his birthday. It just really wasn't his thing anymore. Just hanging out with Haley and watching a movie, or just playing on the Xbox with Lucas and Julian seemed so much more appealing that getting wasted and waking up with a killer hangover, barely remembering the night before. So he just wanted to sit here and just soak it all in for a second. The quiet.

Little footsteps bounced against the sound. Too small to be Lily's, and way too small to be anyone else's.

He looked to his right and saw a dog- a _puppy_ actually, bounding towards him, while Haley chased after it breathlessly.

It looked pretty young, sand had gotten into its golden hair, and it had a blue collar around his neck. He soon realised that it was a boy. The dog jumped into his lap and started to like his face in greeting.

Nathan squirmed with a chuckle. ''Hey, Boy.'' He started to stroke to puppy once it calmed down.

Haley reached them, sighing in relief. She sat down next to her boyfriend and smiled. ''He's cute, huh?''

''Did you buy a dog?'' he questioned, frowning. He couldn't understand how Haley could find time to look after a dog that would grow to be pretty big. Especially when she was working a lot of the time in the day or at school, she would hardly ever be home to look after it in the day, only at night. That just didn't seem very fair to the puppy.

''Yeah,'' she nodded. ''Isn't he cute?''

''Um, yeah. Why did you get it?''

She rested her head on his shoulder. ''Happy birthday,''

It took him a couple of seconds to realise what she was talking about. She... bought him... a dog? ''Wait, he's mine?''

''Yep,'' she said, popping on the 'p'. Her eyes suddenly widened and she looked up at him. ''Don't- don't you want him? Oh God, I never thought of that... Crap, I can't keep a dog, I'm never home. Maybe Julian could- oh no, his mom's allergic. I can't get rid of him, Nathan!'' she panicked in a ramble, actual tears welling in her eyes.

Nathan laughed, rolling his eyes. He was really shocked, even though he didn't look it. Dan had once talked about getting a dog, but Karen complained that it would ruin the house, despite the fact they have a housekeeper. He knew Lily would love the one on his lap, his 'mother' wouldn't even be able to complain once she saw the look on Lily's face when she sees it.

''I've never had a pet before,'' he whispered.

Haley slapped her forehead. ''I'm such an idiot. I knew you wouldn't want a puppy, who get's their boyfriend a p-''

''I love it,'' he interrupted her as the puppy started to rest on his lap.

''Wait, _what_?''

Nathan grinned. ''I've always wanted a dog, this is so cool.''

She looked at him, questioning cautiously, ''So you like my present?''

''I told you, I love it.'' he assured her, kissing her cheek sweetly. ''Thanks Hales, you're the best girlfriend _ever,_ I promise.''

The dog climbed off Nathan's lap with quite a struggle considering its two month old size. He chose to sit down in-between both of the teenagers, his tail wagging against the sand.

''What are you gonna call him?''

''You didn't pick out a name?''

Haley giggled, rolling her eyes mockingly. ''It's _your_ present, Nathan.''

''But it's _our_ dog.''

She frowned, her heart skipping a beat. ''Is it?''

He nodded. ''What's mine is yours, or something like that, right?''

''I think that just counts for married couples,'' Haley informed him, blushing slightly at the thought.

''I still love you,'' Nathan shrugged, patting the dogs head gently. ''We're together through everything, right?'' he paused, grinning stupidly. ''Nathan and Haley against the world. And now that includes our new dog.''

''You're so cheesy.'' she stated, pressing her lips onto his, causing a soft moan to escape her lips.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder once they broke apart. She leaned her head against his shoulder again, closing her eyes briefly before reopening them.

''What are we gonna call him?''

''I didn't think of that,'' he chuckled. ''Have you got any ideas?''

''I may have one,''

''Well, what is it?'' Nathan questioned expectantly. ''And I swear if you say cookie...''

Haley shook her head with a laugh. ''No, don't worry. I was thinking -and you can tell me if you hate it-... M.J.''

''Isn't that a boy's name? Like, a boy as in a child.'' he asked, frowning in confusion.

''Yeah,'' she nodded. ''But that wasn't why I picked it. Plus, it could be a dog's name, too.''

''Why did you pick it?''

She grinned proudly. ''Michael. Jordan. M. J.'' she said, pronouncing each word separately for extra emphasis.

Nathan looked at her in complete awe. He didn't even think she knew who Michael Jordan was; she'd obviously gone to some sort of a special effort to do think of a name for his puppy, _their_ puppy. ''I love you so much right now.''

Haley blushed, looking down at the sand. ''It fits, doesn't it? Like, he owns part of your favourite team, doesn't he? And uh... One of his numbers was twenty-three, and so is yours. He was also number twelve, that's your second favourite number.'' She noticed the confused look on his face. ''You told me once, if you weren't number twenty-three then you'd want to be number twelve. Plus, you like, totally adore him. But if you don't like it, then you think of one.''

''How do you know all that stuff?'' he asked, eyes still wide. He's not sure if he's ever loved her so much before. She's gone to so much trouble just to think of a name for the puppy, which she bought him for his birthday because she thought he'd want one. Haley definitely knows him better than anyone else on the plant, he knows that for sure now.

''I'm tutor girl,'' she shrugged. ''I did my research.''

''Hey M.J.'' Nathan said to the dog, ruffling its short hair. ''Tomorrow we're gonna go to the park, and we're gonna play fetch, and when you're out with Haley you're gonna bark at all the boys, _especially_ Damien.''

Haley laughed, shoving him weakly. ''Shut up.''

M.J. barked, standing up and jumping around in his spot, wagging his tail excitedly.

''I think he likes his name.''

Nathan grinned at her. ''Of course he does.''

* * *

_Knock. Knock._

Nathan rubbed his eyes, feeling his head pound. He couldn't remember half of the night, but he knows it consisted of drinking, playing with M.J., attempting to dance with Haley and a lot more drinking. He should never have agreed to play I Never; he can't even remember half of the questions. He can hardly remember any of it.

He quickly made his way down the stairs, in case the loud noise woke his little sister or Haley, Damien and Rachel probably crashed here, too. But he didn't really care about waking up Damien so much...

_''Wait, that was you?'' Damien slurred, his eyebrows raised in surprise._

_''Yeah!'' he exclaimed drunkenly, poking him in chest roughly, still clutching onto M.J.'s lead, knowing he would drop it in his drunken state. ''You pushed me into a goat when I was ten, you dick.''_

_The Oak Lake star laughed loudly, lifting his hands up in the air in triumph. ''I am the champion!''_

He reached the door and opened it, grinning when he saw his favourite uncle at the door. ''Hey, Coop.''

''Man, you look rough.'' Cooper chuckled, wincing. He slapped his nephew on the shoulder playfully and walked into the beach house and took a seat in the living room. He frowned, picking up an item that was on the sofa. ''Why's there a dog toy here?''

''It's M.J.'s.'' Nathan responded, sitting on the recliner chair tiredly. ''He's my new dog.''

''That's cool, who got you him? Or did you buy him?''

''Haley,'' He automatically smiled. ''That was my present from her.''

Cooper rolled his eyes with a laugh. ''Why am I not surprised?'' he questioned rhetorically. ''What else did you get from your friends?''

Nathan racked his brains, thinking back to after the party when their group went back to the beach house to give Nathan his presents. ''Uh, Tim sang half of happy birthday,'' he laughed. ''Brooke set up a beach party, and she got me a new shirt. I got a signed Lakers' jersey from Julian- his dad works on movies and they were in one of something and he managed to get it. Mia got me some aftershave. Chase and Damien put some money together to buy me some games for my Xbox.''

''That's good, you've got some good friends there, Nate.'' Cooper stated. ''Did you get anything else?''

''Uh, Rachel got me _sunscreen with a subtle tint,_'' he mocked. ''Apparently it's made for men. She said that Haley deserves a guy whose eyes _pop_, whatever the hell that means.'' He chuckled. ''Luke and Peyton are giving me theirs today, and so is Clay.''

''Well, I'm here to give you yours.'' Cooper said, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out something that Nathan couldn't see. ''It's not really something you could use, but I think you should have it.'' He slid something light into his palm, smiling softly.

Nathan looked at the object inside his hand. It was a necklace, and old, worn, silver necklace. It had a heart shape pendant. It was simple, but simply beautiful. ''Was this... Was this my mom's?''

Cooper nodded. ''I, uh, I wanted to give you a piece of her.''

''Coop, you've had it for so long,'' Nathan stated weakly, holding his hand out to give it back. ''I can't just take it.''

''You're her son, you've not even seen what she looks like. You should at least have this. Who knows? Maybe you could give it to Haley one day.''

''Thanks, Cooper, really, this means a lot.''

''You're welcome.'' he smiled. ''I was hoping to give you my dad's watch, but he gave it to your mom, I couldn't find it after she was gone.''

Nathan looked up, interested. ''I wanted to ask you about that- _them..._ my grandparents. Have I ever met them?''

Cooper shook his head, slightly guiltily. ''Nate, when they found out that Deb was pregnant, they didn't want anything to do with her. She wasn't married, so in their eyes, it just wasn't right. I turned my back on them instantly. But once they found out what happened, they wanted to spend time with you. I wouldn't let them- they don't deserve it, Nathan. Plus, you weren't supposed to know until you were eighteen, you could have met them then. I've... uh, I sent them a couple of photo's, from your basketball games and school pictures. I've went to see them, but it's just awkward, I didn't wanna drag you into all of that.''

''So... they're okay? They're healthy, alive?''

''Yeah, yeah, they're fine. They moved to Raleigh to be a little closer to me, and my dad got offered a job so they moved, maybe hoping to run into you one day.''

Nathan smiled, looking at his uncle hopefully, he asked, ''Do you think I can go and see them? I know I'm not ready to like, see her because what if we look the same, you know? Or what if we don't look anything alike? But my grandparents... I don't know, I wanna know more about the Lee family, from them. I want to meet the family that I was supposed to have.''

''I can give you the address,'' he offered. ''But Nate, you better make sure you think about this. And make sure Dan doesn't find out, either.''

''I'm not crazy.''

''I don't know how they're gonna react to seeing you, so just be prepared, okay?''

Nathan nodded, feeling nervous butterflies bubble up in his stomach.

He could picture it. Him, knocking on some random door and someone answering. He could imagine telling them who he was, and them blaming _him_ for Deb's death. He could already feel his hands start to shake. He wasn't ready for this. He wasn't prepared for any of the possible outcomes. Because what if they liked him? He might not like them because of how they treated his mom.

This was quickly turning into one big mess.

His thoughts travelled to Haley.

_She'll know what to do,_ he thought.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry, but no more updates until next Friday... I'm going away for a week on Thursday, and will barely have time to write while I'm away. I'll catch up on updates on my phone, but that's all I'll probably have time for. But I'll probably write on the train journey, it's awesome how you can charge laptops on there. SONG: SMILE by AVRIL LAVINGE.

P.S. _Lexie-Rae _informed me that people from New Zealand really don't like people saying they have an Australian accent, so I'm sorry about that. I won't write that anymore, promise:)

**cuteyfruity - **Thanks so much for the review, girly! I'm really glad you liked it:)

If you want to see Haley's dress, the link is on my profile.

Please review! **x**


	40. Chapter Forty

_If it was you and me against the world _  
_Baby, they've got us under _  
_But we'll take whatever we want_  
_It was you and me against the world._

''Nathan,'' she panted breathlessly, resting her hands on her knees and leaning forward to try and catch her breath. ''M.J... He-'' she panted. ''He needs to stop again, he's only small.''

Nathan groaned inwardly. He instantly regretted saying yes to her when she asked to go running with him. She was more a dancing person, not a runner, so she got out of breath pretty easily. Apparently, she feared to be gaining weight, so she asked if she got join him on his Saturday morning run. She had also suggested that they bring M.J. because he likes it outside. Ever since Haley bought him over a week ago, she wants to see him all of the time. In fact, Nathan's reaching a point where he's getting quite jealous... of a dog. _Nice._

''You mean _you _need to stop again,'' he quipped teasingly, smirking.

''I'm sorry,'' Haley whined. ''I suck at this.''

''You'll get better,'' he promised. Nathan held out his hand, ''C'mon, we can walk the rest of the way.''

She brought out her free hand and entwined their fingers as they started to walk again along the quiet sidewalk they had been running on. At 8am, it's not very busy in Tree Hill, considering the time. Nathan had said that it would be better to just run around town, so she could see the sights as she ran, not just the small park that Tree Hill has.

''Uh, Hales, you know like Cooper told me about my grandparents?'' he asked.

As soon as his Uncle had left last week, Nathan had gone back to his beach house bedroom. But he had no chance of going back to sleep, Haley was already awake, running around his bedroom with M.J., playing one of the squeaky toys she'd bought him. After she had realised how quiet her boyfriend was being, Haley had asked him what was up. He had told her about the necklace and his grandparents and the address he now had for them. He had admitted that he wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to go. Haley assured him that it was his decision, he could take as much time as he wanted, he did _have to_ do anything.

Haley nodded, rubbing her thumb over his calloused knuckles. ''Have you decided what you're gonna do?''

''Yeah, I'm gonna go.'' he decided, smiling slightly.

She grinned. ''Nathan, that's really great.'' She squeezed his hand. ''But if they're mean, and grouchy, then it's still great. Because you've met a part of your family, and you won't be wondering who they are or what they're like.''

''You're right,'' he nodded, his smile widening. ''Can you come with me?''

Haley actually gasped. She didn't think he would want her there, it's _his_ family after all, it's technically none of her business. ''Nathan...''

''I can't do this alone, Haley.''

''You don't have to, you're not going to.'' she promised, stopping walking and pulling him into a hug, still clutching onto M.J.'s lead. ''I'm gonna be here for you through all of it.''

He believed her.

Nathan hugged her back tightly, breathing her in. He kissed her temple softly, ''I'm scared,'' he admitted. ''What if they hate me for taking her away?'' He felt salty tears well in his eyes. He blinked them away rapidly, not wanting to go all venerable.

''Who could possibly hate you?'' she whispered, placing a light kiss on his neck. ''You got stalked by two girls, I think there's something about you that's pretty likeable.'' she joked quietly, smiling when she felt him laugh in her arms. ''We could even bring M.J., everyone loves M.J.''

He chuckled. ''We can't, Lucas and Peyton wanted to spend the day with him.''

Haley sighed, breaking away from the embrace. ''Damn, why does that dog have to be so loveable?''

* * *

''Music?''

''Check.''

''Snacks?''

Haley opened the glove compartment, checking that the potato chips and chocolate bars were still in there. She nodded. ''Check.''

''Your book?''

''Check,'' she grinned, surprised that he had remembered.

''D-''

''_Nathan, _we go to Oak Lake all the time, we've had many car journey's by now. We have everything, just drive.'' she commanded, rolling her eyes mockingly. ''Jeez, I thought _I_ was supposed to be Tutor Girl.'' she mumbled, sticking her tongue out playfully. ''It's only a two hour journey, plus bathroom breaks.'' Haley added, looking at him pointedly. On all of their trips to Oak Lake he has to use the bathroom, and going to Raleigh is going to take even longer than when they go to Rachel's.

Nathan rolled his eyes. ''Sorry for peeing,'' he mumbled, starting the engine.

It was petty tense, actually.

He was so nervous that his hands were shaking, so he had to grip the steering wheel to try and control it. He's just so... confused, about all of this. He doesn't know whether to immediately love his grandparents or hate them. They kicked his mom out as soon as they found out that she was pregnant, they were ashamed of her, of the baby inside her. Does that mean that they're still ashamed of him now? What if-

''Robert Pattinson's in a movie based on this book, you know.'' Haley said, attempting to start any type of conversation to get his mind away from the place they're going.

''Hmm.'' he mumbled, not paying attention, still lost in his thoughts.

''Elephants are, too.''

''Ahuh.''

''I'd love to have an elephant,''

''Right,''

She gasped loudly, realising that he hadn't listened to a word that she had been saying. ''You know, I think you should get me one for my birthday. But you have to clean up its poop, though.''

''I totally get what you're saying.''

''_Nathan!_'' she exclaimed with a laugh, smiling sympathetically.

Nathan snapped out of his thoughts, looking at her strangely. ''What?''

''Be here with me,'' Haley pleaded, laughing slightly. ''I know it's not exactly 'fun' driving to Raleigh, but I'd rather talk to you about _anything_ than read a book.''

''Sorry,'' he said sheepishly. ''I just wanna get my mind off it, but I can't stop.'' he said, his voice low and soft.

''You know what we should play?'' she asked brightly, not giving him chance to answer. ''Twenty questions.''

He shrugged, smiling slightly. He needed something to get his mind off the place that they were going to, this could work. ''Okay,'' his smile widened, turning mischievous. ''Tell me three things you like about me.''

''That _technically _counts as three questions, or statements, whatever.''

''What? No it doesn't,'' Nathan rolled his eyes, chuckling. He glanced at her, seeing that she was blushing, she always talked about how great he was, she just obviously didn't like being put on the spot about it. ''Fine,'' he gave in. ''One thing that you like about me.''

Haley thought about it for a second. ''You let me in,'' she stated. ''You told me _everything._ Stuff that you haven't told anyone before, stuff that made me see the real you, you weren't like that with anyone else.'' her voice grew soft. ''I really love that about you.'' she grinned. ''Okay, one thing you like about me.''

''Just one?''

She rolled her eyes playfully, her blush darkening.

''People treat me like a little moron who doesn't really care about anything else... well, they used to. But you didn't.'' he paused. ''Sure, I know you didn't want to tutor me, but it was different, you just believed those rumours.'' he winced at the memories. ''Then every time we had tutoring, you were always patient with me, you treat me like I'm smart and that I can do _anything _I want if I work hard.''

''You can,'' she insisted, her face now strongly resembling a tomato.

''_See._'' Nathan paused, realising it was his turn and she didn't have anything else to say. ''Tell me a secret,'' he said softly. ''That's my next question, kinda.''

''Um,'' she pondered, thinking about it seriously. It took her a couple of minutes, but she thought of one eventually. ''When I was younger, I stole some candy.'' She gasped, pointing at him. ''Oh, we have that in common. But I didn't go to the cops afterwards.''

Nathan glared at her. ''Ha ha,'' he mocked. ''You're so funny.''

''I try,''

''That wasn't a proper secret,'' he insisted.

''Yes it was,'' Haley stated. ''I never told Rachel, Damien or Chase that, I was way too ashamed of myself.'' She saw his lips press together tightly, holding in laughter. ''Oh no, you cannot laugh at that! Don't you dare make me bring up the goat incident of 2004.'' She pointed her finger at him warningly, for extra effect.

Nathan just had to laugh at that. She was acting like she could blackmail him with that small fact, when no one was around to say it to. It was endearing. ''Sorry Hales, please don't tell all of the people in this car.''

''I have my cell phone with me, you know.''

His face fell. _She wouldn't... would she?_ ''I'm really sorry, baby. It wasn't funny, I swear.'' he said quickly, glancing at her with big, blue, puppy dog eyes.

She grinned smugly. ''Good.'' she giggled. ''Now, c'mon, tell me your secret.''

''You really wanna know?''

Haley frowned slightly at his serious tone. Whatever this secret was, it was obviously personal to him and definitely serious. She didn't say anything, she just placed a hand on his knee, not knowing that it would completely break away his concentration from the road and what he wanted to say to her. He had to just let it out, it's been bothering him for most of his life.

''I've always felt like... like, I was always the odd one out in my family. Dan always pushed Lucas harder than me, and I was glad because of it, but I felt jealous at the same time, too. Because, why wouldn't he want to make me better? Wasn't I good enough?'' he asked rhetorically. ''So then when I found out about Deb, I was relieved because I knew _why._ But now Lucas and Lily are half of Dan, and half of Karen. And I'm just here, half of an evil bastard and some woman I'm never even gonna meet.'' he said bitterly. ''Cooper... Cooper and Lily are the only ones that always cared.''

''I care about you,'' she insisted weakly, not really knowing what to say to something like _that._

''You know what I mean, Hales.''

She nodded. ''I just need you to know that I'm here.''

Nathan smiled weakly. ''I do.''

The rest of the car journey was spent in silence, neither of them really knowing what to say. Suddenly, the nice, light conversation had turned into a deep, angst one. Both of them had to clear their heads and focus on what was going to happen. None of them knew how his grandparents were going to react to Nathan coming to visit. They wanted to visit him, but what if it was for the wrong reasons? There was a possibility that they could resent Nathan (which was completely wrong, but it still could happen) and just want nothing to do with him. It was something that neither of them wanted to happen.

Finally, the SUV parked on the street of the address that Cooper had given them earlier.

No one made a move to get out.

''We don't have to do this if you don't want to,'' Haley reminded him quietly. ''We can come back another day or something.''

''I need to do this, don't I? They're my family.''

''It's your decision, Nathan.''

Nathan nodded, his smile widening. ''I know,'' he said. ''Thank you for being here, it really means a lot.''

She leaned over and kissed him softly, not wanting to completely melt into him before meeting his long lost family. ''There's nowhere else I'd rather be,'' she promised. ''You can do this, I believe in you, always.''

''I love you.''

''I know,'' Haley grinned, opening the car door. ''And I know you can meet them, and ask all the questions that you wanna ask. I'll be with you through all of it, just hold my hand and when it gets too hard, just squeeze it and I'll help you.''

''Okay,'' he breathed, nodding. He climbed out of the car and took her hand, intertwining their fingers once he reached her at the other side.

The two of them walked down the street, acting as nonchalant as possible. She felt Nathan's hand start to shake, so she squeezed it in reassurance. She knew that he wanted to meet his family, he just didn't know if _they_ wanted to meet _him._ She was scared for him, too. What if Cooper's parents are nothing like him? What if they _hate_ Nathan? She squeezed it again, this time it comforted her.

They reached the house and walked up the porch steps slowly.

Nathan brought a still shaky hand up to the door before knocking.

There was some grumbling, before the door opened.

The woman looked like she was in her sixties, her hair was thin, mostly grey but with little hints of gold that shined through. She had wrinkles around her bright blue eyes- her _teary_ eyes. She had a huge smile on her face once her eyes landed on the raven haired boy, before engulfing him in a huge hug.

After getting over the shock, Nathan hugged her back awkwardly.

He didn't let go of his girlfriend's hand, though.

''It's you,'' the old woman whispered, pulling away from their hug and placing her hands on his shoulders, looking at him seriously. ''You're so tall.''

''Uh, I'm Nathan...''

''I knew you'd find us. Cooper didn't want us around you, but I knew you would find us eventually.'' she said, matter-of-factly. ''I never thought I'd have such a handsome grandson.''

Nathan couldn't wipe the smile off his face. She _doesn't_ hate him. She _wanted_ to know him. She's _happy_ to see him. ''Um, how did you know what I look like?''

His grandmother smiled humorously. ''Cooper kept us informed on how you were doing, he always sent us some photographs.''

''Jean!'' a voice called from inside the house. ''Who's at the door? Is it those sales people again?''

Jean rolled her eyes mockingly. ''Come in, come in. He may be a grouch, but he'll be so happy to see you.'' She waved her hand, indicating for them to step inside of the house, before leading them into the kitchen.

Haley grinned at Nathan widely, mouthing, 'She loves you'.

He smiled back.

In the kitchen sat a man, with some grey stubble on his chin. His dark gray hair was short, and stuck up in random directions. He had a pair of rounded glasses on, which were resting on the tip of his nose as he read the morning paper while sipping a warm cup of coffee. He looked up from his paper and his eyes widened as he stared at the new arrivals. ''Is that?'' he whispered in awe.

''It's him, George, he wanted to meet us.''

George stood up from his seat at the breakfast bar and walked around it. He grasped Nathan's hand firmly, shaking it. ''It's amazing to finally meet you, Nathan.''

''Uh, you too, sir.''

''How the heck did you find us?''

''Cooper.'' he answered, slightly shakily. ''Is that... is that okay?''

George nodded eagerly, a huge smile on his face. ''We've wanted to know you all of your life, Nathan, even though we don't deserve it.'' He looked down shamefully before looking at the girl next to his grandson. ''And who's this pretty little lady?''

Nathan's smile widened as he glanced at his girlfriend, who was blushing slightly. ''This is my girlfriend, Haley.''

''It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr and Mrs Lee.'' Haley said, shaking their hands formally, not really knowing what to do.

Joan nodded politely. ''Why don't we all go into the living room, so we can talk this all over?''

''Yeah, yeah, we should.''

* * *

''What are you doing?''

''Drinking coffee.'' she whispered back in a 'duh' tone, rolling her eyes.

''You hate coffee.'' Nathan stated.

''We are in an awkward situation, Nathan. I am not about to complain about my hatred of coffee and make it even more awkward.'' Haley hissed.

Talking it all over hadn't exactly gone as planned. His grandparents had just bombarded him with questions about his life, his friends, his 'family', basketball, everything really. But they hadn't mentioned the serious stuff, like Deb, and exactly what the hell they knew about this all whole thing. George and Joan had both left the room to go and get something, not before making them both a cup of coffee. The older couple had been gone for quite a while, actually.

Nathan gave her a funny look, taking the cup from her hand. He took a big sip of it, drinking almost half of it and wincing at the heat. He handed it back to her. ''There, now you don't have to drink anymore.''

''You're so sweet,'' she gushed. ''Maybe even _too_ sweet.''

He shrugged, blushing. ''I like saving you.''

''Drinking my coffee doesn't exactly count as _saving,_'' she stated. ''But I like you saving me, too.'' She pointed her finger at him warningly. ''But that doesn't mean you can attack random people in the hallway, it involves drinking my coffee and running my burnt finger under a tap.'' Haley instructed lightly, giggling.

_Haley looked up at him with a sad smile as she shook her hand in pain. ''I spilt some on my hand. It hurts.''_

_He grabbed her hand softly and ran it under the cold water tap. Nathan even rubbed it slightly, hoping it would stop the pain a little more. ''Does that feel better?''_

_''Um, yeah.'' she whispered, her hand feeling suddenly tingly, she hardly felt any pain now. ''Thanks, jock.''_

''I can live with that.'' _And sure, if anyone hits on you, then I can totally kick their ass, thanks babe._ He added mentally, grinning to himself.

''What's with the creepy smile?''

He gasped, feigning hurt. ''Ouch, Hales, that hurt.''

''_Score._'' Haley muttered teasingly, sticking her tongue out at him playfully.

Nathan leaned over and kissed her gently, cupping her cheek with his hand.

''Nathan,'' she whispered urgently, wide eyed. ''We're in your _grandparent's_ house. We're not supposed to kiss in your grandparent's house!''

He chuckled. ''We just did.''

Haley rolled her eyes mockingly, leaning back against the couch. ''Yeah, we're _rebels._''

''You're really sarcastic, you know that?''

''_Really_? I didn't realise.''

''Funny,'' he deadpanned.

She grinned, eyebrows raising and all. ''Thanks, that's what I was going for.'' she paused. ''I like your laugh, it makes me smile.''

''You make me smile.''

Haley shoved him weakly, feeling a small blush form on her cheeks. ''That wasn't cliché at all.''

''Brooke should start calling you Sarcastic Girl.''

''I _think_ I'll take that as a compliment.'' she pondered, shrugging seconds later. ''It's better than Tutor Girl.''

Footsteps were heard against the floor as Joan and George both walked back into the living room, sitting on both of their single chairs, opposite the double one which the two teens were sat on. George had an old shoe box in his hand, he placed it on the coffee table with a _thump,_ smiling in triumph. He nodded towards it, indicating to Nathan to open it.

Nathan removed the lid and saw a bunch of envelopes with what looked like cards inside, all addressed to him.

''What are all these?'' he questioned quietly, picking one of them up.

''We bought you a Christmas card every year, but Cooper would never give it to you, he'd just give it us back.'' Joan explained from her seat. ''There's birthday one's in there, too. He told us that you didn't know about... about Deb, he said you weren't going to find out until you were eighteen.'' Her forehead scrunched in confusion. ''How did you find out?''

''I found a bunch of stuff at Cooper's, it was some letters from _her_ and my birth certificate.''

George shut the lid of the box. ''You can take these with you and open them when you get home, it might take you a while.'' he chuckled. ''It was your birthday last week, wasn't it?''

Nathan smiled. ''Uh, yeah, a little over a week ago.''

''Well, you'll find your seventeenth birthday card in there, too.''

His heart warmed at the gesture. ''Why did you do that, though? You didn't even know me.''

''That doesn't matter, Nathan, we still loved you all the same.'' Joan stated, closing her eyes briefly. ''If I could take it back, I would in a heartbeat. You have to know that we wanted the best for Deb, we wanted her to go out and look after you by herself, not just to rely on us. But... she wasn't married, and we were just too concerned with what people would think of us.'' Her voice wobbled as a tear fell from her eye. ''I'm so sorry, Nathan.''

Nathan squeezed Haley's hand tightly. So she brought up their entwined hands and kissed his softly.

''It all still could of happened, though, right? There's no point in blaming people, it won't change anything.''

''You're right,'' she nodded, wiping her eyes. ''Thank you, Nathan.''

''What for?''

''Finding us,'' Joan said, smiling shakily. ''And just know that if you ever need _anything,_ then come to us. _Both_ of you.'' She eyed the teenage couple pointedly. ''Ever since we moved here, we've been saving some money just in case you happened to find us, if you were ever in trouble. You can't touch it until you're eighteen, but it will always be there if you need it.''

Shock overcame him. They cared _that much_, even then? It was surreal. Family didn't care that much, did they? Sure, Cooper and Lily did with him. But no one else besides from Haley had ever shown so much concern towards him. It felt strange, but a _good_ strange.

''You're family, Nathan.'' George spoke up strongly after seeing the awe struck expression on his grandson's face. ''We're always going to be here if you need us.''

* * *

''_Dear Nathan, happy holidays! We hope you have an amazing Christmas. We'll be thinking about you. George and Joan._'' Haley read aloud, looking up at him with a wide smile. ''This was when you were seven... I think.''

She was sat cross-legged on her bed, opposite him. She was opening all the Christmas cards and reading them out, while he was working on the birthday ones (some even had money in, _score_). They had only been back from Raleigh for about half an hour, so they had wasted no time in going to Haley's (the place where she had agreed to keep the cards in case any of the Scott's find them) and opening them.

''_Dear Nathan. Happy thirteenth birthday. You're a teenager now! How exciting! We hope you go everything you wanted and more. Love, George and Joan._'' Nathan read, smiling. ''I can't believe they cared this much.''

''I can.''

''Yeah?''

''Yeah,'' she nodded, taking one of his hands. ''And you know what else I believe? That you're going to kick ass at High Flyers.''

Nathan groaned, rolling his eyes as he leaned his head back in frustration. ''I told you, I haven't decided yet.'' Why did she keep pushing this? It's all she's gone on about for the past week, she's been doing research online and everything.

''You promised me that you'd go after your dream.'' Haley reminded him, whining slightly. ''No matter what. And _this_- this is your dream.''

''What if _you're_ my dream?''

Haley shook her head, the blush creeping up on her cheeks. ''We both know I'm not, because you already have me, and you always will.'' she grinned smugly. ''That's not going to change if you go to High Flyers.''

''It wouldn't change if you pursued your music, either.''

''That's different,'' she insisted weakly.

''No, it's not.'' Nathan shook his head, squeezing her hand gently. ''You should call them Haley. Chris, or the record company, or _both._''

She knew she should, it was all she could think about. It was spinning around in her mind. _Nathan_ thought she should. _Chris_ thought she should. _Rachel_ thought she should. Her _heart_ thought she should. Her head... it wasn't so sure. She just didn't want anyone messing with her music, she didn't want to tour for too long, she didn't want to have a constant busy schedule. She just wanted to share her music with the world, but without the hassle. But she knew that it wasn't possible, they weren't living in a perfect world.

''But what if it tears us apart?'' Haley whispered shakily, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Nathan leaned forward (despite the cards surrounding them, he didn't care about that right now) and cupped her face with his hands, wiping her tears with the pads of his thumbs. ''Hey, hey, _listen._'' he paused for a second. ''You know when you go to the docks? And you see that old couple sat on the bench, even though it's freezing outside. They'd take a flask out and just sit drinking coffee... or hot chocolate. And they'd been married for hundreds of years and... they're still holding hands. That's us, Hales. Alright, they may not be flash, and they may not set the world of fire. But you know what? Fifty years, and we'll be still holding hands at the docks, I promise.''

She sniffled, giggling as her heart pounded against her chest, she swore that he could hear it, too. ''Would you still buy me cookies?''

''As many as you can eat... That's if you've got any teeth left.''

Haley laughed, allowing herself to smile. ''I wanna set the world on fire with you.''

Nathan kissed her gently. ''Then we will.''

''I love you.''

''I know,'' he grinned, repeating her from earlier. ''Now, are you gonna call one of them? You could have a meeting or something, and see how it goes. If you decide you don't want to do it, then that's okay, too. I just... I have a feeling about your music, it's gonna take you places.''

''So is High Flyers.''

Nathan rolled his eyes, chuckling. ''Okay, how about if I call Julian and get him to record my admission tape that I _promise_ I will send, then will you call them?''

She kissed him this time and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him with all that she had. This man was literally making her dreams come true, just by being so perfectly him. She didn't think it was possible, but she just fell in love with him a little bit more after what he just did and said. He was one of the good ones, she knew it.

When they broke apart, Nathan kissed her again softly before grabbing his cell phone and dialling the slightly familiar number.

''Hey Julian,'' he greeted once his nerdy friend answered. ''Yeah, uh, you know like I asked you to film my tape for High Flyers?'' he paused, waiting for an answer. ''Well, would you mind doing it tomorrow?'' Nathan smiled in relief once Julian gave him an answer. ''Great! Thanks man... Okay, I'll call you tomorrow, bye.''

Nathan hung up the phone and handed it to her. ''Your turn.''

Haley took the cell from his hand started to dial the number. _You can do it, Haley, set the world on fire._

* * *

**AN:** I'm back! I hope you liked this, it took me so long to write. I mean, how exactly do you write someone reconecting with the grandparents they've never met because they threw your dead mom (who you only knew ever excisted a couple of months ago) out on the streets? And the whole Nathan speech with the old people drinking hot chocolate on the docks and holding hands thing was _kinda_ stolen. I don't know if anyone watches Eastenders and saw it years back when Alfie stopped Kat from marrying Andy because she was supposed to be with him, I kinda changed a bit of it (you should watch it on YT, so cute).

SONG: YOU AND ME by PARACHUTE.

I recently started writing a new story called **This Atmosphere We've Made **it's Naley, featuring Clay/Sara, Brulian and Leyton. The whole story is Nathan-based. I'm about to post the second chapter, so check it out:)

Please review! **x**


	41. Chapter FortyOne

_I let it fall, my heart,_  
_And as it fell, you rose to claim it_  
_It was dark and I was over_  
_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

''Today?'' she repeated, glancing at the phone resting on the holder in her car. Haley wasn't about to risk getting points on her license or a fine just because Chris Keller decided to call her, so she put it on speaker mode. Only Lily was in the car, and she didn't even understand what her brother's girlfriend was talking about, so Haley didn't really mind if she listened.

''_Yes, today. They've booked the studio time, we only have today to make this perfect, Haley._''

''Whoa, Mr. Snappy, calm down.'' She smiled to herself. ''You're gonna do great, Keller. You're gonna release this single, and everyone's going to love it, then millions of people are going to buy your album. You'll never have to come back to Tree Hill again.''

Chris sighed happily. ''_I know, you're right. The Keller is totally destined for fame._'' he paused. ''_Have you called that other record company yet?_''

''Yep,'' she said gleefully, popping on the 'p'. Her whole body tingled in excitement just thinking of it all. ''I told them about my contract with you, but they didn't even care. I sent them a couple of links to the TRIC website of my performance, and emailed them Julian's tape, and they loved it! They're _really_ desperate for me to sign with them. They agreed that if I got a single out quickly, and record some tracks, if people like them then I can tour in the summer so I won't miss school. Isn't that great?''

''_That's amazing, Hales._'' he said honestly. ''_When we're famous, _promise _me that we have to do some type of celebrity interview about our star friendship. People will make picture collages and YouTube videos about us! And we'll be so awesome that people will assume that we're dating. I don't want to forget you when I become a star._''

''You're going to be famous?'' Lily questioned from the back seat, a huge smile on her face.

''One second, Lil.'' Haley said, glaring at her phone. ''_Both _of our songs might be a huge flop, so don't go getting your hopes up, Keller.''

''_Sorry for being optimistic,_'' Chris grumbled.

She laughed. ''Whatever.''

''_So remember, be at the studio at four, and don't be late!_''

Haley frowned at the dial tone, pressing the button on her phone to officially end the call. She looked at Lily through the rear-view mirror. ''I'm just recording a few songs, they have a chance of maybe getting on the radio, but I'm not getting my hopes up.''

''You're the best singer ever!'' Lily exclaimed. ''They would play you on the radio all the time.''

She chuckled at the little girl's matter-of-fact tone. ''Thank you, Lily.''

Haley parked her old car at the river court, behind Nathan's not so cheap SUV. She smiled at the sight. Her boyfriend dribbling to the net and dunking the ball, while Julian filmed it all. He looked like a real professional, he knew exactly where to point the camera without it all going shaky as he adjusted it on the stand as Nathan ran across the old basketball court.

Lily unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out of the car. She ran down the dusty pathway and onto the court, straight into her brother's arms.

''Hey, Lil.'' Nathan chuckled, nodding over to Julian to silently tell him to stop recording.

He didn't notice that his mathlete friend didn't.

''Can you help me score a basket again? Like the kids at the club.''

''Sure,'' he nodded, lifting her higher in his arms and readjusting her so she was on his shoulders. After Julian _attempted _to throw the ball to them, Nathan placed it in Lily's hands before walking closer to the net.

Lily threw the ball towards the net. It rolled around the edge of the net, before calling through the middle. It even made a _swoosh_ sound.

Nathan held a hand up for a high five, smiling as he small hand hit his.

''Hey Hot Shot,'' Haley shouted from the side of the court with her arms folded across her chest, smirking at him with a certain glint in her eye which he immediately loved. She had been watching them from the car, it was a cute sight, before deciding that she just had to go and see their cuteness from close up. It was just too much for words.

''Hey,'' he grinned as she walked over to the ball and threw it to him, surprisingly accurately.

''Natey, I think I'm getting good at this now. You need to put me on the floor.'' Lily said sternly, whacking him on the head lightly.

He picked her up from his shoulders and placed her on the floor. ''Okay, bossy, see if you can do it.''

Lily grabbed the ball from his hands and started to dribble in on the floor, chasing after it when she didn't bounce hard enough.

Nathan walked over to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her waist. ''Hey you,'' he whispered, placing a soft kiss on her lips. ''Has Chris called you yet?''

''Yeah,'' she nodded, smiling excitedly. ''I need to be at the studio at four.''

''That's great,'' Nathan grinned proudly. ''You nervous?''

''A little,'' Haley shrugged. ''You're going to come, too, right?''

His smile widened. When would he ever pass on the chance of hearing her sing? Like he's said many times before, her voice is _epic,_ he would be an idiot not to come and support her through this. ''Of course.''

''I said I'd go and hang out with Mia at the café later, so do you wanna meet me at the studio?''

''Sounds good,'' Nathan mumbled, kissing her again. He smirked against her lips when he felt her arms wrap around his neck, before an uncomfortable cough broke them apart. He glared at Julian, who was attempting to bounce the ball to Lily, while glaring at Nathan. It didn't matter if Julian liked him, he just really didn't want to see him kissing his best friend. Nathan kissed Haley's temple sweetly. ''I'm so proud of you.''

''Thank you,'' she said softly. ''Now, are you gonna help me throw the ball through the net again?''

He grinned. ''You bet.''

* * *

Dan Scott cursed underneath his breath as he strolled around the streets of Tree Hill. He left his phone at the office, and his car had decided to break down, and he had no money for a cab or pay phone. So he was stuck like this, _walking_. Future mayor's don't walk to places. They have cars and limousines (he will, anyway), they're respected.

He heard a slightly familiar laugh from across the sidewalk, catching his attention.

That's when he saw his son's girlfriend, chatting and giggling at the guy next to her, who wasn't his son. This guy had spiky, golden hair. He was wearing a blue shirt with purple flowers on, and these weird brown boots. Dan watched as they walked into a building, still joking around far too comfortably for his liking.

Dan smirked, _Gotcha._

* * *

''You were so great, baby!'' Nathan exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a huge hug, he literally swept her off her feet as she walked out of the recording booth.

Haley squeezed him back, laughing he span her around. After an hour and a half, and singing the song at least twenty times, they had finally nailed it. It was all recorded and going to be sold in a couple of weeks, after some radio and TV interviews (she would have to feature in some, but not all) it would all be over. Then Haley could focus on her own songs and deal, once they called her to set up an actual professional meeting with her, not just on the phone.

''Yeah?'' she asked once he placed her back on the ground. ''I don't think I hit the notes right...''

''It was perfect,'' Nathan objected, taking her hands in his own. ''Everyone is gonna love it.''

Haley beamed. ''This is real, isn't it? People around the country are gonna hear my voice!'' she squealed.

Chris coughed. ''_And_ my voice.'' he muttered, coughing again to try and disguise it.

''Shut up, Keller.'' they both growled in unison.

''I'm got to take M.J. for a walk, but I'll come to your house later, okay?''

She nodded, kissing him quickly. ''I think we have to run through it all and stuff, so I'll call you when we're done.'' She kissed his lips again. ''Say hi to M.J. for me.'' Her phone vibrated in her pocket, breaking her away from her conversation. She flipped it open and got excited butterflies in her stomach. ''It's the record company,'' she whispered quickly, before pressing the button and bringing it to her ear. ''Hello?''

''_Hey Haley, its Ryan, you called yesterday?_'' he said questioningly, checking he had the right number.

''Yeah, it's me.''

''_Well, I was wondering if you're free sometime this week so we can arrange a proper meeting to settle your contract agreements, songs, recording dates, maybe even touring dates. And I know you said you would only tour in the summer, so we have to organise everything quickly before that can happen. So, do you have time sometime this week? I can obviously fly down to Tree Hill, of course._''

Haley grinned, jumping up and down on the spot in delight. ''Yeah! Just name the time and the place.''

* * *

The small, golden Labrador immediately bounded over to him once he opened the door, barking loudly.

Nathan crouched down and stroked the dog, chuckling as M.J. tried to jump all over him. ''Hey boy,'' he chuckled as the dog rolled on his back, his way of asking to get his belly scratched. ''No time for that, we're going for a walk.'' he paused, mumbling. ''The sooner we get out of here, the better.'' _At least Lily isn't stuck here with Dan,_ he thought. _She always has fun with Brooke._

''Nathan!'' the familiar deep voice bellowed from the kitchen. ''Get in here.''

''I spoke too soon,'' he grumbled, walking into the kitchen to see his father sat at the breakfast bar, reading the paper. ''What?''

Dan didn't scold his son for saying that, instead he smiled. ''I need to tell you something, Nathan.''

Nathan gasped, feigning shock. ''I'm adopted? Oh, wait...''

''Haley's cheating on you,'' he stated strongly. ''I saw her this afternoon walking with some guy with a weird shirt and bad hair, they were laughing and then they went into this place, I waited around a while but I didn't see them come out.''

He laughed loudly, wiping imaginary tears from his eyes mockingly. ''Oh God, you're _pathetic._'' he spat. ''You're not going to break us up, so stop trying. I love her, okay? You can't ruin that.'' Nathan turned around and walked back into the living room, grabbing the lead from the hook and attaching it to M.J.'s collar.

''You don't know what love is!'' Dan shouted, not bothering to follow his son out of the kitchen.

''I do. Obviously _you_ don't.''

He slammed the door on his way out.

Nathan tried to contain his anger as he walked out of his street to the direction of the park, tugging the puppy on its lead. He just couldn't believe that Dan was _still_ trying to ruin them, after everything that's happened. This blackmailing his dad thing had its faults. Sure, he got to keep M.J. and Dan had started putting a little more effort in with Lily. But his father was continuously trying to ruin his relationship, the thing that's the most important to him besides his little sister.

''Nathan, hi.'' A familiar happy voice said from a couple of metres of front of him.

He looked up and smiled. ''Oh, hey, Deb.''

''I didn't know you had a dog,'' she said, crouching down to stroke M.J. ''What's his name?''

''M.J.'' Nathan told her. ''It stands for Michael Jordan.''

''Of course _you_ would pick something like that.'' Deb laughed. ''You love that sport, don't you?''

He nodded, smiling sheepishly. ''It was Haley's idea,'' he said. ''She bought me him for my birthday.''

''That's very sweet,'' she mused. ''She really loves you, doesn't she?''

''Yeah,'' he nodded again. ''I love her, too.''

Deb giggled, stroking the dogs ears. ''I figured.''

Nathan rubbed the back of his neck, slightly awkwardly. ''I was wondering if Haley and I could have the night off on Friday? I know we owe you a couple of hours, but it's my Dad's birthday and his parents are coming for this fancy dinner, I'm going to ask Haley if she wants to come, too. Would that be okay?''

''Uh, yeah,'' Was that disappointment he could hear? ''Of course, just make sure you give me back the hours over the weekend or something.''

''Thanks,'' he nodded towards behind her. ''Well, I have to get to the park. I'll see you at work.''

''Okay,'' she smiled suddenly, already pulling her phone out of her purse. ''Bye, Nathan.'' she said softly, watching as he walked past her, still pulling the dog on his lead down the road towards Tree Hill's local park. Deb pressed the number one button on her speed dial, before bringing it up to her ear.

''_Hey honey, is everything okay?_''

''I'm fine, Andy.'' she assured him. ''Dan hasn't seen me or anything, I did bump into Nathan, though.''

Andy grinned at the happiness in her voice. He's never seen or heard her so happy before they moved to Tree Hill. ''_Really? That's great._''

''Yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to go for dinner on Friday. My treat.''

''_Sure, that sounds good._''

Deb smiled from ear to ear, suddenly feeling a sense of excitement. ''Great! I'll see you at home. I love you.''

''_I love you, too. See you, later._''

She snapped her phone shut and placed it in her purse.

She couldn't wait for Friday.

Justice time.

* * *

''_It's Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday._'' Haley sang, grinning at him teasingly.

Nathan rolled his eyes. ''How is it possible that you make my worst song sound amazing?''

She whacked him on the arm, looking embarrassed. ''Shut up.''

The two were lay on her bed, her iPod in between them with one ear bud each as they lay side by side, fingers intertwined as they looked up at the ceiling, hardly saying anything, just perfectly content with being together.

''Speaking of Friday,'' he said, changing the subject. ''That's when Dan's birthday is. _This_ Friday.''

''Satan has a birthday?''

Nathan laughed. ''See, _this_ is why I love you.''

''Because I'm so hilarious?''

''_Because_ you always cheer me up, no matter what.'' he corrected lightly. ''It's like you just take this huge weight off my shoulders, just by being so amazingly you.''

''You're so cheesy,'' Haley informed him, as if this was suddenly _new news. _''That's just one of the billions of reasons why I love you back.'' she smiled at him. ''So, what about Dan's birthday? What is he doing?''

''Having this big family birthday dinner. It's me, Lucas, Keith, Karen, Dan, his parents- my grandparents. I'm going to invite Cooper too, he'll come if I beg him, he usually makes stuff fun. He'll probably just annoy Dan for most of the night.'' he looked at her as she listened. ''You know what would make it better?'' Nathan asked rhetorically. ''If you came, too.''

''Isn't Peyton going?''

''Dan said no girlfriends, but Lucas doesn't know a secret like I do. I think he'll just bring her anyway to piss him off.''

Haley smiled slightly. ''That makes it a little better. But you know it's gonna be _really_ awkward, right?'' she questioned. ''But yeah, if it makes it a little more enjoyable for you, then I'll go.''

Nathan breathed out in relief. ''Thank you.''

''Sure, but you owe me, okay?''

''Fine.'' he shrugged. ''It will probably be worth it.''

''..._Everybody's looking forward to the weekend, weekend._''

* * *

Nathan knocked onto his brother's bedroom door softly, poking his head inside the room. ''Hey Luke, can I come in?''

''Yeah, sure.'' Lucas said, shutting the lid on his laptop and placing it on his bed side table. Once his brother entered the room and sat down on the edge of the bed, he smiled at him. ''Uh, what's up?''

''What are your plans for the summer?''

Lucas frowned in confusion. ''Uh, I don't know? I'll probably just spend it with Peyton, why?''

Nathan coughed. ''Well... you're doing a really great job at coaching, you know that? And _if_ I get into High Flyers-''

''Wait,'' he interrupted him, eyes wide in shock. ''You've decided to apply?''

''Yeah,'' Nathan nodded, smiling brightly. ''Me and Haley decided to follow our dreams, so I called Julian and he recorded my tape this morning.'' he explained, unable to contain the excitement in his voice.''

''Haley and I.'' Lucas corrected naturally.

Nathan looked at him strangely. ''What dream are you following? Have you decided to give writing a try? You're really smart, Luke. And you're really... Romantic with Peyton - Haley's words, not mine - so I think you'd be good at writing your own story.''

No one but Haley knew about the story Lucas was writing, Haley had agreed to keep it a secret, it wasn't hers to tell. It wasn't like the heart condition, if Nathan ever found out then it wouldn't upset him or danger his life in any way, so she didn't say anything. For that, Lucas was thankful. He didn't want to share it with anyone yet, he wanted to complete it first, then make sure it was perfect.

''Never mind,'' He shook his head. ''So, what were you saying about my coaching?''

''Well, _if_ I get into High Flyers,'' Nathan continued from where he left off before the interruption. ''I'd really love it if someone took my place at the kids club. There's this one kid, Andre, and he's _really_ good, and he's the same age as Lily. He doesn't have a dad, and his brother's in jail. He just needs someone there, you know? I don't wanna leave him for the whole summer. I was really hoping you could do that. You don't do much running around, it's mainly shooting and playing a few short games.''

''Really? You're offering me a job?'' Lucas asked, feeling all warm. Nathan was never usually this considerate of other people, it was heart warming.

''Yeah, just until I get back from camp.''

''Thanks man, really.'' Lucas leaned over and pulled Nathan into a hug. ''I know I don't act like I do a lot of the time, but I love you, little brother.''

Nathan chuckled. ''Why are you being all girly?'' He chuckled. ''I love you too, man.''

Lucas' phone buzzed on the table, ruining the brotherly moment.

He broke away from the embrace and picked it up, looking at the flashing screen. ''It's Peyton.''

''You should take it,'' Nathan said, standing up. ''I'll see you tomorrow.''

'''Night, Nate.''

''Good night, Luke.'' He walked out of the door and shut it behind him before leaning against it tiredly. He instantly felt guilt creeping up of him, with lots of fear mixed in, too.

_What's he going to say when he finds out we're half brothers? Will he hate me? He's gonna hate me..._

* * *

**AN: **This feels pretty fillerish, and I'm not to pleased with the ending. **But **the next chapter, it's... well, you'll see;) SONG: SET FIRE TO THE RAIN by ADELE.

**C - **Thanks so much for reviewing! There was some fluff in this one, and I managed to squeeze some into the next one. I'm glad you liked the last chapter:) Thanks again!

**Cuteyfruity - **It's okay. You're so sweet, thank you so much:) I know, I probably wouldn't even be able to write his grandparents hating him, it's too mean! I'm so happy that you liked it. Thanks again:)

Please review! **x**


	42. Chapter FortyTwo

_I am with you_  
_I will carry you through it all_  
_I won't leave you, I will catch you_  
_When you feel like letting go_  
_'Cause you're not, you're not alone_

''Nathan...'' Haley groaned, pushing him away from her. ''First, people are really gonna believe those rumours about me if you don't stop,'' The blush on her cheeks darkened. ''Second, your grades aren't going to improve if you keep kissing me,'' Just as he was about to interrupt, she beat him to it. ''Yes, I know you like this better than tutoring, but now we've just wasted another tutoring session doing just that.'' She glared at him. ''Third, class starts in five minutes, so now we have to go.''

He nuzzled his face into her neck, placing soft kisses on it. ''But I wanna stay here with you.'' Nathan mumbled, smirking. He could practically feel the blush spreading across her body.

''Too bad, Boy Toy.'' She hopped off the desk he had placed her on when they were_n't_ making out in the tutor centre (okay, maybe they were, just a little).

''Hey, just because I smiled at you _one time_ when you said it, that doesn't mean that it sticks.''

''Fine,'' Haley rolled her eyes mockingly. ''Let's go, Jock.''

''So much better, Nerd.'' Nathan took her hand and led her out of the tutor centre. ''I'll come to your house at, like, six. Is that okay?''

She sighed quietly. She really wasn't looking forward to this Scott family dinner, at all. Yes, she wanted to support her boyfriend because she knows that he really doesn't want to play all happy families to celebrate another year since the birth of the man he despises. But his grandfather sounded scarier than Dan Scott, _he_ created him, after all. He's probably even worse than Nathan's dad.

''What are your grandparents like?'' Haley finally questioned, dying to know.

''My Grandma, Mae, she's... pretty normal, actually. She'll probably hug you, she's just nice like that. Royal, he's... not. He's the older version of Dan, I mean, how do you think Dan got like that in the first place?''

''Oh,'' she said quietly. _Great, an older version of Dan, who hates me._ Haley thought sarcastically, sighing. Asking Nathan about them was supposed to make her feel better, not worse.

Nathan glanced at her, raising an eyebrow. ''What is it? You've got that look.'' he stated knowingly.

She frowned at him in confusion, shaking her head with a small (_fake_) smile. ''What look?''

''The look you get when you wanna tell me something, but you don't really wanna tell me.''

''No I don't,'' she said immediately. She groaned, rolling her head backwards. ''Damn it, you know the look!''

Nathan smirked, almost proudly. ''Of course I do,'' He squeezed her hand gently. ''What is it?''

Haley sighed, her doe brown eyes looking up at him innocently. ''Your Dad _hates_ me, Karen doesn't really like me now I've stopped working at the café, I don't know Keith, Cooper... I don't even know what he'll be doing. But I bet your Dad has been telling your grandfather about how I'm ruining your life, he's gonna hate me, too.''

''So?'' He squeezed her hand again. ''My grandparents will love you,'' Nathan assured her, failing miserably. ''But if they don't... then that doesn't matter, because _I _love you, okay? It's not gonna change anything.''

''I love you, too.'' She said softly, stopping and standing on her tip toes to kiss him back.

Nathan smiled at her reassuringly, but he could still see that doubt in her pretty eyes. ''It's gonna be fine,'' he said lightly. ''You have nothing to worry about, Hales.''

''Easy for you to say,'' she scoffed, rolling her eyes dramatically. ''You know everyone there! You and Cooper will be all jokey, jokey-''

''-_Jokey, Jokey_?''

''While I will just be sat there, like... like a mushroom!'' Haley exclaimed, lifting her free hand up in the air. ''I can't even call my mom to come and pick me up if it gets too bad, because she took _another_ shift at the store to pay for my college fees, and Whitey's at Camilla's grave. And it's _your_ Dad's birthday, so it's not like you can leave or anything.''

Nathan looked at her in disbelief. _What? _''A mushroom?'' he repeated in amusement questioningly, his lips curved up into a humorous smile.

''And what about Lily, huh?'' she questioned, ignoring his interruption. ''Where is she gonna be? Maybe I could get her to fake cry so I could just sneak out and play upstairs with her...''

''You're _not_ leaving me with them,'' He laughed nervously. ''I think Karen's gonna ring the babysitter to play with her upstairs. Royal won't even notice, since she's not a boy so she's no use to him to control. And there's no way they'll keep M.J. there, so they'll probably lock him up in my room or something.''

She smiled, forgetting about her own problems for a second. ''Well, Brooke told me that she was looking after Gaby tonight and all weekend because her parents and Gaby's parents have decided to go away for the weekend. And Julian _loves_ M.J., he probably wouldn't mind looking after him, or Lily either.'' she smirked, proud of her sudden idea.

''You, are a genius.'' Nathan declared, stopping walking and grabbing her face in his hands, placing slopping, wet kisses on her face.

Haley giggled and pushed him away weakly. ''I know.''

* * *

''_You were the one, the one in my dreams, but I never knew it..._'' Julian sang in the backseat on Nathan's SUV, swaying slightly in his seat to the tune in his mind.

Brooke glared at him. ''Julian, quit it.'' she snapped. All she had heard all day was him singing Grease 2 songs, when he can't even sing to save his life... or anyone's life for that matter. Apparently, he couldn't sleep the night before so he had a Grease 2 marathon. Back-to-back Grease 2, all night long. Just the same movie all over again, even though the first movie is way better than the second, he would always deny that.

''_Somebody_ doesn't understand great movie music,'' he muttered, rolling his eyes.

Nathan and Haley glanced at each other amused, yet worried at the same time. They didn't want a fight to break out, but at the same time they did because they had never seen Brooke and Julian argue before. It's not like it was over anything serious.

''Says the guy who sang _Friday_ all day yesterday.''

''Hey!'' Haley defended. ''It's good song.''

''Thank you!'' Julian exclaimed, turning to his girlfriend. ''You know, it's not all 5, 6, 5, 6, 7, 8!''

Brooke's eyes widened, before she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, annoyed. ''Shut up, Julian.''

''Oh, look.'' Nathan said, feigning enthusiasm as he grinned dryly. ''We're at the school. Look, Haley! Isn't that great? We're at the school.''

Haley laughed as she unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out of the car, closing the door behind her.

Once they reached the school gates, their eyes widened at the sight. Gaby was pushing some girl on the playground, who looked a little older than he was, while Lily pleaded with her to stop, tears shining in her eyes. The girl was pushing the Davis right back, shouting something that they couldn't here.

Julian ran towards them, picking Gaby up from behind, no matter how much she kicked and pleaded for him to put her down.

''What the hell is going on here?'' Brooke demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

''She started it!'' Gaby exclaimed, still kicking her legs wildly, but Julian still held her up by her waist, not letting go.

Brooke smiled at him gratefully before looking at her cousin. ''Gabs, what happened?''

Nathan picked his teary eyed little sister up, balancing her on his waist. He placed a sweet kiss on her cheek. ''It's okay, Lil, you're not in trouble.'' He sighed when she placed her head on his shoulder, not saying anything as her body shook in her. ''Princess, it's okay.''

''She was calling Lily names!'' Gaby shouted, pointing at the girl who had ran to the gates where her mother had just walked in. ''She said that people don't love her because she's stupid. Lily isn't stupid, she's my best friend! Nobody calls my best friend. We all love her, so why was she saying that? The stupid head!'' she screamed, stomping her foot loudly.

''I love you,'' Nathan whispered quickly into her hair. ''You're my sister, and I love you. They're just jealous, you hear me?''

Lily didn't say anything, she just cried into his neck.

Haley turned around and saw the little girl who was starting to walk away with her mother. She glared, no way was this going to happen. No way was she going to let someone pick on Lily and get away with it. No way what so ever. ''Hey!'' she shouted, storming over to them before anyone could stop her. ''Hey, you!'' The mother turned around, looking at her strangely. She smiled politely, hoping to avoid a confrontation. ''I'm Haley, Lily's brother's girlfriend. She's really upset, she's _crying_ actually. Your daughter said some really nasty things to her.''

The woman's eyebrow raised in slight amusement. ''Well, you know how little girls are.''

''Don't you think we should do something? She's _crying._ She's been crying a lot, actually.''

''No, I think it's best if we let the girls work it out for themselves,'' she responded, adjusting the bag on her shoulder while her daughter smiled. ''It's so much better than _crying _about it, don't you think?''

''She's crying because she's upset, she's six years old.'' Haley exclaimed, feeling a presence by her side, she turned to see that it was Brooke, who was glaring at the little girl. She glanced behind her for a second, seeing Julian crouched in front of Gaby, obviously explaining the rules of fighting. While Nathan was trying his best to cheer his little sister off, almost oblivious to the scene that was taking place.

''Lily?'' The woman questioned, tilting her head to the side. ''Is she that little rich girl who's Dad's voting for mayor?'' She laughed, shaking her head slightly in disbelief. ''Wow, she's a little brat, huh? Maybe, you should cut her allowance she she's not walking into school with a new bag every week, or bringing in pictures of her new dog to show to people. It makes the other girls a little upset that they can't afford things like that.''

Haley grabbed Brooke's arm, seeing that she was about to lunge.

''Then maybe,'' she continued. ''Lily won't get teased anymore. About her family anyway.''

''What's that supposed to mean?'' Brooke demanded, taking a step closer to her.

''I guess she's just a late bloomer,'' the woman smirked. ''I'm sure she'll get smart, _eventually._''

The woman turned to walk away, but Haley grabbed her arm roughly, turning her back around.

''Listen, honey,'' Haley spat. ''If your little brat doesn't stop picking on Lily. Not only will I be giving her lessons on how to kick her ass, I'll be kicking yours right along side of her. You got that, bitch?''

The woman chuckled, taking a step towards her. ''I'd like to see you try, little girl.''

Haley shoved her, _hard._

''Go, Tutor Girl!'' Brooke immediately cheered, bouncing up and down on the spot.

The little girl's mother shoved her back.

And before anyone could say anything, a full on bitch fight had started out on the kids playground. There was shoving, hair pulling, name calling. All while Brooke Davis shouted cheers of support for her friend as she clapped excitedly.

''What the hell is going on here?'' A deep voice demanded.

The principal of the elementary school stood, hands on his hips, glaring at the teenager who had Stacey Fulham's mother in a headlock.

* * *

''And then the principal shown up and started yelling at Haley, so she started yelling back. It was _hilarious._'' Nathan explained, still laughing over the incident as he told his brother was happened as they sat in the living room together. Lily was now at Gaby's, and Haley was at home getting ready, probably trying to release some of her anger from earlier.

Lucas chuckled in disbelief. ''What did the principal say?''

''She's not allowed on school premises anymore because of the violence, but they said that they'd look into the matter with Lily, which is good.''

''I didn't know she had it in her,'' he commented, shaking his head humorously.

''Neither did I, it was insane.''

''Nathan, Lucas.'' Dan called, closing the front door behind him before making his way into the living room. ''There you are.'' He didn't give his sons a chance to respond before he started talking again. ''Your grandparents will be here soon, so you two better be on your best behaviour. And don't you dare make me look bad.''

Nathan rolled his eyes, glancing at the watch that Deb gave him, smiling when he realised that it was almost time to pick his girlfriend up. ''I'm gonna go and get Hales, later Luke.'' He stood up and exited the room as fast as possibly, instantly feeling guilty for leaving his brother there.

Lucas got out of his seat, hoping to sneakily run upstairs.

He wasn't so lucky.

''Lucas, wait.'' Dan held his hand up, stopping him. ''What is this I hear about _coaching_?''

Lucas sighed, not saying anything. He doesn't want his family to know about the HCM (except Nathan, obviously) because he knows that Dan will find some way around it, or blackmail him into not saying anything to anyone else, so people aren't mad that he kept this secret. And if Lucas _did _tell his whole family about the secret Dan had kept, he would make his life a living hell. So, he was stuck.

''Why the hell aren't you on the team, Lucas?''

He ignored his father and made his way towards the door.

''Son, you're not allowed to leave!'' Dan bellowed. ''I want an explanation.''

''I'm going to pick up Peyton,'' Lucas stated with a sigh, hoping that this conversation would be over and he could just go and see his girlfriend alone for a little while.

''No you're not.'' he objected. ''She's not invited, you don't need any more distractions.''

Lucas glared at his father, his mouth agape. ''But Haley's coming, she's more of a distraction to Nathan than Peyton is to me!'' he exclaimed, guilt washing over him for betraying his brother. ''Dad, _please._''

''No, Lucas.''

''Just so we're perfectly clear,'' Lucas stared at him bitterly. ''I _hate_ you.''

Dan smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. He knew his sons hated him; it was a known fact around here. But he's going to be mayor of this town, he's going to control everybody. He knows he can't control his sons no longer, and he resents them for that, too. And their girlfriends.

''Crystal clear.''

* * *

''Hey Slugger, you look pretty.''

Haley glared at him, buckling her seatbelt. ''Don't call me that, I didn't punch her.''

''But you slapped her, and you pulled her hair, and you shoved her, and you got her in a headlock...''

''_Okay,_'' she snapped, rolling her eyes. ''I get it.''

''Well, _I'm _proud of you.'' Nathan stated... proudly. ''Thanks for defending her, Hales, it really means a lot.'' he said sincerely. '' Even if you are banned from school premises from now on.''

Haley giggled, a blush forming on her cheeks. ''You're welcome,'' she said. ''I'm actually kinda proud of me, too.''

''You should be,''

She looked down at her outfit, groaning inwardly at her pink sweater. She tugged on the soft fabric self-consciously, sighing quietly.

Nathan glanced at her after hearing the soft noise escaped from her lips. ''You okay?''

''Do I... Do I look okay?''

''Why are you asking that?'' He chuckled. ''You look amazing.''

Her blush darkened as she smiled shyly. ''Sorry, I just- I'm really nervous.'' she explained sheepishly. ''I'm having dinner with the whole Scott family, I should have begged Brooke to borrow me some money for a night gown or something,''

Nathan laughed even louder, rolling his eyes. ''You're crazy,'' he informed her.

Haley shrugged in response. ''Maybe,'' she said. ''Just a little, though.''

He parked the SUV in the garage, seeing Lucas' car still sitting there where he left it earlier, even though Peyton's house is even further than Haley's. Royal's car was now there, next to Keith's with Cooper's sports car next to it. Nathan smiled, at least he's got his favourite uncle already here, who's only really going for some free food and a chance to mess up Dan's birthday a little more. He has a lot of reasons to hate Dan Scott, which Nathan can understand perfectly.

Haley hopped out of the car, brushing down her skirt. She bit down on her bottom lip, she was nervous, _really_ nervous. Especially since the last time she saw Dan Scott, he started yelling at her at the café. She _definitely_ doesn't want a repeat of that fiasco.

''Hey, is Peyton in there? I really wanna tell her about recording, she wanted to know.''

''Uh, yeah.'' He shrugged once he climbed out too.

She shrugged the coat from her shoulders and paced it to his awaiting hands. ''Thanks, baby.''

Nathan grinned. ''I'll just go and put this in the closet, just walk through the backroom until you reach the dining room.''

''I'll try not to get lost,'' she joked as she walked in the direction he had just pointed in.

Haley reached the dining room and didn't see Lucas anywhere, instead she saw an old man looking at the trophy case on the wall, sipping a cup of whiskey. She planned to tip-toe out of the room back to her boyfriend, so his grandfather didn't freak out at the stranger in the house. But it was too late, he already saw her in the corner of his eye. Royal looked at her inquisitively for a second, before smiling warmly and walking towards her.

Royal stuck his hand out. ''Hello young lady, you must be Lucas' girl, nice to meet you.''

She shook his hand awkwardly. Just as she was about to correct him (the thought of being _Lucas' girl _made her cringe a little), she felt an arm wrap around her waist, making warmth immediately wash over her.

''Nah, she's all mine.'' Nathan declared, slightly smugly.

_Mine?_

''Haley, this is my grandfather, Royal.'' He squeezed her side comfortingly. ''Grandpa, this is my beautiful girlfriend, Haley James- someday Scott.''

Haley nudged him in the ribs playfully, as if to say, _don't get so ahead of yourself, bud. _She blushed, smiling though, totally forgiving him for the _mine_ comment.

An older woman then entered the dining room from the kitchen, presumably Mae Scott, smiling brightly once she spotted the two teens. ''Well, aren't you a pair of cuties?'' she questioned rhetorically, walking over to them and pulling Haley into a huge hug. ''You must be Haley, Lily doesn't shut up about you when I call this place.''

''Nice to meet you, Mrs. Scott.'' Haley said politely, not really knowing what else to say.

''Call me Mae.'' she demanded lightly before giving her grandson a quick hug. ''Look how tall you are now, Nathan, you're getting so big.''

''Uh, thanks?''

Lucas then walked in, Cooper right by his side. They both took a seat next to each other, both scowling unpleasantly, clearly not wanting to be there. Haley sat down across from them, so Nathan sat next to her.

''Hey Cooper,'' She smiled warmly.

''Hey, small girl, you look pretty.''

Haley grinned, feeling more confident in her choice of clothing. She looked at her boyfriend's brother. ''Hey Luke.''

Lucas smiled dryly, muttering something about _distractions_ under his breath. He couldn't stand his family; he didn't want to be here. But he would have come, almost willingly, if Peyton would have come too. She was his support, she got him through it, she was the only thing that didn't make him hate the world and everything in it. Nathan was allowed his support, when he has basketball and The Ravens and High Flyers. Lucas is just a coach now, who cares about distractions?

Karen and Keith then entered from the kitchen; they both took a seat next to each other.

Haley waved at them shyly. It was weird knowing that they were probably just making out in the kitchen, when nobody else knew the truth except her, Nathan and Lucas. Plus, Karen's probably still mad at her for quitting her job at the café, so Haley doesn't really know how to act around her.

Dan walked down the stairs and took a seat at the head of the table, with Karen by his right and Mae by his left, who was next to her husband who was sitting next to Nathan. He shot a glare in his direction, also glaring at his son's girlfriend. She's not family, she's never going to be, she shouldn't be here. Cooper shouldn't either, but being blackmailed doesn't give you much of an option. The Lee man wanted to be there for his nephew, and so he could just annoy him. Dan wasn't Keith's biggest fan either, he knew that he had a crush on his wife. But he's family, he couldn't not invite him.

''Keith, already having a drink?'' he quipped as the house keeper placed their plates in front of them.

''Well, something's gotta get me through tonight, huh?''

''Keith,'' Mae scolded, shaking her head disapprovingly.

The older Scott brother shrugged. ''Sorry, mom.''

''Cooper, you got a real job yet?''

Nathan's eyebrows raised. ''What's that supposed to mean?'' he questioned defensively.

''Well, Nathan, driving a race car isn't exactly _reliable_ is it?''

''Yeah, you're right, actually.'' Cooper chipped in. ''But I'm good, because I've not got a big family to look after. I can just race around all day, and get paid for it.''

''Anyway,'' Royal spoke up, trying to change the conversation. ''So, how's the team doing this year boys?''

Mae sighed, lifting her cutlery up in exclamation. ''_Please,_ no talk of sports until after dinner, okay?''

Haley smiled as she took a sip of her glass of water, she liked the sound of no sports talk.

''Well, I was just thinking about how much of a star Danny would have been if his knee hadn't given out.''

One or two people snickered, but it was hard to make out who through the noise of peoples cutlery scraping against the plates as they ate.

''Let's hope it doesn't happen to you boys,'' Royal continued. He looked at his youngest grandson. ''How are your knees, Nate?''

''No worries,'' Nathan shrugged.

''Um, he's got great knees.'' Haley chipped in, still chewing on her food. Her eyes widened when she realised that she made that comment aloud, when it was supposed to be her inside thoughts. A blush started to creep on her cheeks as she coughed awkwardly.

Cooper laughed the loudest at her embarrassment, while everyone else joined in, all except Dan of course.

''What about you, Luke? Your knees okay?''

''Knee's are fine, gramps, just my heart that isn't.'' he responded, barely realising what he just said before he actually said it. _Crap._

Royal frowned. ''Your heart not in the game anymore?''

Nathan and Haley's eyes widened as they glanced at each other worriedly. _This isn't going to end well, _they both thought in unison, taking each other's hand underneath the table.

''No, that's not it.'' Lucas muttered, pushing the food around his plate with his fork.

''Well, what is it, boy?'' Royal inquired sharply, glaring in frustration. ''Damn it, Lucas. Quit your mumblin'!''

''HCM!'' he exclaimed, eyes wide. ''Okay? Do you get it now? I have HCM. I can't play basketball anymore,'' He looked at Dan. ''I have to coach, and I'm never going to be in the NBA.'' Lucas took a soothing deep breath. ''I have HCM,'' he repeated. ''There, now you all know.''

Karen stared at him, mouth agape in shock. Her eyes filled with tears. Her only son lost his dream, his life was in danger and he didn't even tell her about it. Does he really not care about her that much? Could she have gotten him tested earlier? Could she have prevented all of this somehow? Her baby boy has a heart disease and he didn't even care to tell her.

She looked at her husband. ''Did you know about this?''

Dan shook his head immediately. He didn't want to tell his family about the HCM, he didn't want to seam weak. He was future mayor Dan Scott, he wasn't going to let a heart disease make people feel sorry for him. Plus, he needed his sons focussed on their game. If they had a heart condition then they couldn't play anymore, something Dan wasn't going to allow but it already happened anyway with his oldest son. ''This is the first I've heard of any of this.''

''No it's not!'' Lucas exclaimed, standing up and pointing his finger at his father angrily. ''That weekend when I went to Duke, I started to talk to some of the team and they told me the symptoms of HCM. Then I realised that I had them. I came in to your office for some money for the hospital bill, you forgot to lock your _secret draw_ so I found your medical chart, it said you have HCM. I have it, Nathan doesn't. But you do so for once in your life can you just _stop lying_!'' he paused. ''I was so afraid of what you would say to me, if you'd kick me out or something. But you're just a coward who can't even admit that he needs a couple of pills to stay alive.

''I couldn't even tell anyone,'' he continued. ''I was too scared to tell Nate, in case he had it too. I was carrying around this huge secret and no one even noticed that I wasn't being myself. And then I just reached this point where I couldn't tell anyone anymore, so I told Haley.'' He pointed to her, as if it would help things.

All eyes were suddenly on Haley, who's cheeks had darkened and her stomach dropped. _Crap._

Dan and Karen both shot glares at the teenage girl across the table.

''You stupid girl,'' Dan started, gripping his fork tightly, seething.

''Hey!'' Nathan exclaimed. No way was he _ever_ going to let anyone speak to his girl like that. ''It's not her fault, you're a liar! You have it too, and you didn't even tell us. He could have died. It's _your_ fault!''

Haley now had tears in her eyes, she tried to blink them away but one managed to travel down her cheek. If she would have just told Nathan sooner, then maybe this wouldn't have happened. She thought this was over now, they were moving on from this, but now this HCM thing has just come back around to bite them in the ass.

Nathan wrapped his arm around her shoulders, hugging her sideways. ''It's okay, baby, it's not your fault.'' he whispered.

''But it's not okay,'' she exclaimed loudly, looking right at Dan. ''You've not even asked him if he's okay! You've not asked how he's feeling, how he's coped with all of this. You don't even care, you're such a bastard.''

Dan stood up warningly, pointing his finger at her. ''This is my house, don't you dare talk to me like that!''

Haley followed his lead and stood up too. This is the first time since she first met him that she's not actually scared. ''I'm a _guest_ but that doesn't stop you calling me stupid. I've treated you with respect even after everything you've done to Nathan, and Lucas and _Lily._ You're evil.''

''Evil? I'm the future mayor of this little town. You better watch it, young lady. I can make your life hell!''

''Like you've made your children's? God, I'm so glad that Nathan is the complete opposite of you. If people knew the stuff you've done, you would be kicked out of this town, you would never be mayor. I bet I don't even know the half of it.'' she spat.

''Danny, what is she talking about? What did you do?'' Mae questioned softly.

Dan looked at Haley warningly. ''Nothing,''

Nathan took her hand, sitting her back down. ''As awesome as this is, you need to stop. I don't want you being dragged into all of this.''

There was a loud knock on the door. A teary-eyed Karen Scott stood up to go and get it.

''I think it's a little late for that,'' Haley whispered to her boyfriend, smiling slightly proudly. She can't believe she just yelled at _Dan Scott,_ she stood up to the person she probably hates more than anyone.

Karen opened the front door and her eyes widened in surprise. ''Um, Andy, you're not working right now.'' She blinked her tears away. ''Now it's not a good time.'' she explained. She looked at the blonde women next to him. _Do I know her from somewhere?_ she wondered.

''Can we come in?'' Andy asked, his voice was calm and polite.

''Like I said,'' she said shakily. ''Now is not a good time.''

Deb sighed loudly, pushing past the curly haired woman and barging into the house. She reached the dining room, seeing everyone's eyes suddenly on her. She spotted her brother, whose mouth was open in shock as he stared at her in disbelief. She loved Cooper, she really did. But she couldn't wait any longer. She wanted Nathan to know the truth; she wanted him to know it _now._

''Dan,'' she yelled. ''I want my son!''

* * *

**AN: ***insert evil laugh here* I know, I suck. But you'll find out the aftermath on Tuesday:-) SONG: NOT ALONE by RED.

**C - **Thanks so much for reviewing. I love the Nathan and Lily, it would be awesome if Luke had that type of relationship with her on the show. The birthday drama is heating up. Thanks again(:

**Cuteyfruity - **Haha! I love that song! I used to absolutely hate it, now it's always in my head. C'mon, you know you love it too;) Just a little. Thank you for your review!

**GottaluvNaley -** Thanks for your review. Well, the dinner has just begun:) I can't wait to hear what you think!

**goldenbabe - **Thank you for reviewing:) I'm glad that you liked my recent chapters. All of these couples are my favourites (except Andy/Deb and Karen/Keith) so I love writing how they love each other, I'm glad you're enjoying that. Thanks again:)

Please review. I really wanna know what you thought. You'll get a preview of the next one if you do;) **x**


	43. Chapter FortyThree

_Won't you let me give you a hand__  
__I have an extra I'm not using__  
__Won't you let me lighten your load__  
__I mean, after all your legs are shaking_

The waves crashed against the shore peacefully as the wind calmed, yet the beach was still quite cold considering it was pretty late at night. Two figures sat on the sand. A normal position would be a boy hugging a girl close to his chest, protecting her from the cold and any other pain the world wanted to throw at them. But for this couple, it was the other way around. She was holding him close, with her small arm wrapped around his side as she hugged him into her. His arms were wrapped around her body, as if he let go then his whole world would just fall apart.

It almost did, earlier.

_''Dan,'' she yelled. ''I want my son!''_

_Nathan and Haley frowned in confusion, glancing at each other._

_''Deb,'' Nathan began warily. ''Uh, what are you doing here?''_

I want my son.

_''Oh my God,'' Haley whispered, placing a hand over her mouth in shock. _

_Her name was Mrs. Deborah Hargrove. Her maiden name could have been Miss. Deb Lee. She gave Nathan a watch with the name G. Lee on the back of it. She strangely gave his girlfriend a job, then almost begged him to take one, too. Her husband knows many of Dan's secrets. Every time she was around Nathan, she looked like she wanted to cry of happiness. She always bumped into him in the strangest of places._

_She was his mom._

_Haley placed a shaky hand over his, stopping him from freaking out for a second._

_''Y-you're alive,'' Cooper spluttered, standing up slowly and pulling her into a bone crushing hug. He didn't let go until about ten seconds later and she pushed him away weakly. His eyes shot to the man with his face in his hands at the head of the table. Dan Scott. The one who made his heart break in pain as he thought he'd lost his sister and best friend. Cooper grabbed his shoulder roughly and pushed him to the ground. ''You said she was dead!''_

_Keith helped his brother to his feet. ''We need to get you outta here, Danny.'' he said softly, guiding him into the other room._

_Lucas grabbed onto Cooper's elbow, stopping him from following his father and beating the crap out of him. Sure, he didn't know what the hell was going on, or who this woman was. And yes, he totally wanted to see his dad get his ass kicked. But this woman looked either insane, or just _really _convinced that her son was here. He wanted to find out what was happening._

_Nathan stayed silent, feeling his heart hammer in his chest. If this was his mom, why was she only just showing up? He needed to get his head together for a second and his thoughts sorted out before he made a clear reaction._

_Karen sat back down shakily, realising that all those secrets and lies they kept, the big web of them that they built, it was about to come crashing down all around them._

_''Deb... it's you.''_

_She smiled brightly. ''It's me, little brother.'' she declared. ''I've missed you, so much.''_

_Cooper took her hand and lead her to one of the spare seats, he took a seat next to her and kept hold of her hand. ''How are you alive? What the hell happened?''_

_''I... I don't know all of the details exactly,'' she started to explain. Deb looked over to her husband at the doorway who nodded at her reassuringly, giving her the strength to continue. ''The last thing I remember completely clearly is waking up in Honey Grove of all places. Apparently I had my own apartment, my own furniture, my own bank account. The doctors said that I hit my head, I couldn't remember some things, and they said it would come back in time. So I just got on with it. I got a job as a teaching assistant, made some friends, I even got this adorable pet cat.'' She smiled over at Andy. ''Then I met Andy, and we fell in love, and we got married a couple of months later._

_''Then we started to talk about kids,'' Deb continued. ''And I just tensed up, and I got this flash in my head of me looking down at a pregnancy test and it was positive. Cooper, you were right next to me.''_

_''I remember that,'' he stated. ''And you threw the test across the room and you wouldn't stop crying.''_

_Deb nodded. ''Yeah, I remembered that, too. But it was just for a second. I tried to forget it, I had this amazing life but it felt like something was _always _missing. I didn't know anything about my parents, or if I had any siblings. So I went to a therapist, and she was great. We started talking about family, and I remembered that time when me and Coop played at the race karts at the carnival when I was nine, our parents were there, laughing and smiling. Then she mentioned children, and I got another flash, I was about six months pregnant, looking in the mirror, holding my stomach.''_

_''I don't get it,'' Cooper said, frowning. ''Didn't you track your family name?''_

_She shook her head. ''I wasn't Deb. Everything was filed under the name Deborah Stevens, then later it was Hargrove. But then in that flash, you walked in and you shouted, _Deb Lee, you in here? _So I done some research, found out a bunch of stuff. I found this photo of Deb Lee, and it was me._

_''Eventually, I done some more research, went to more sessions, then I remembered all the threats, the birthing classes, the plans. I had this tiny flash where I'm holding a baby, then I just black out. But I knew it was mine.'' Deb said softly, smiling in contentment._

_This was too much._

_Nathan couldn't handle all this. It was insane. It was like something out of a weird film or TV show. This stuff can't really happen, can it? It just _can't. _It's insane, it doesn't happen. It doesn't. But it was... to him- his family. It was his problem, his responsibility, his to deal with. His mom was alive, his father had lied yet again, he now had a step father as well. He had grieved, he was moving on. Why did this have to happen?_

_Why did this have to happen _to him_?_

_Dan and Karen, he knew they had been lying to him for all of his life, but not a lie this sick and twisted. But it was almost expected, knowing them._

_''I can't do this,'' he muttered, letting go of his girlfriend's hand and running out of the dining room and out of the house._

_''Nathan!'' Deb shouted, but it was no use, the door slammed shut. She made a move to follow him, but a small voice stopped her._

_''Deb, don't.'' Haley said, holding a hand out as she stood up. ''This is too much, he'll just freak out if you go out there. He just needs some time, okay? He'll come around,'' _I hope. _''I'll go and see him.'' She quickly hurried out of the room (grabbing her jacket from the closet, knowing that they weren't going to be returning here tonight) and out of the house._

_His back was facing her in the driveway as his hands knotted in his hair; he was bent over slightly, like he wanted to throw up._

_''Nathan,'' she said softly, not moving from her place in front of the door._

_Nathan turned to her, a relieved look etched on his face. She was the only person he wanted to see right now._

_Haley could see the pain in his eyes, it was easily showing through. He always seemed to just show his real emotions around her, he wasn't complicated, she always knew what he was thinking. And right now, he just needed her to be there._

_So she would be._

_She ran over to him, as fast as her tiny heels would allow her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, stroking his hair softly when he rested his face in the crook of his neck. She could feel him shaking in her arms. It was clear how scared he was about all of this. She was scared, too. About what Dan, and Deb, and what everyone was going to do. But she was his rock now._

_''You wanna get out of here?''_

So they came here, to the beach. The place people probably wouldn't come to, to look for them. It was quiet, so Haley could just hold him and let him know that everything was going to be okay. Nathan just needed to get his head together, he was a mess right now. He didn't know what to do, or how to think, he just needed some time to think. He didn't know how to feel, he still needed to figure that out, too.

He hadn't said a word though, he just had to always be hold of her somehow, like she was some kind of stuffed animal and he was a four year old boy who loved it to pieces.

But in the midst of all of it, they had forgotten about one thing.

Lily.

She couldn't see him like this, she couldn't go anywhere near the Scott house.

_Crap,_ Haley cursed inwardly. Lily was supposed to be home later on tonight. There was no way she could go home, back to whatever kind of hell that was happening right then.

She made a move to grab her cell phone from her purse, causing him to snap out of his little daze and jump in surprise. She kissed the top of his head gently. ''I'm just calling Brooke,'' she told him softly. ''So Lily can stay there tonight, okay?''

Nathan nodded silently, holding her a little closer.

''Baby, I'm not going anywhere.'' she promised, cupping his face in her hands. Haley kissed his forehead lightly, then his cheeks, then his lips. ''I love you. You'll always have me, okay? _Always._''

He smiled, though it was forced. He didn't want to speak, he felt like if he did then he would just burst into tears. Everything was so screwed up right now. But the only thing that always stuck by him, who was always there, who always took care of him when he felt like he couldn't carry on, who made him feel good enough, that was Haley. It was constant.

She's _his _constant.

* * *

''No, no! You're- you're not. No!'' Nathan shouted in a mumble, flying his arms about, whacking the person next to him unintentionally.

Haley groaned quietly, looking at his distressed, sleeping form. He had never spoken in his sleep before, never. And she should know after the amount of times that they've fell asleep together, or when he's stayed at her house, like last night. There was no way he was going home, so she let him stay at her house for as long as he wants (not that she minds, though he does have to step up and confront the situation sometime).

She climbed out of bed slowly and quietly, hoping that she wouldn't wake him up. It's not like she would be able to sleep anyway, she's too worried about him.

She entered the kitchen and saw that her mom had already left for work, causing her to smile in delight. Yes, she loves her mom, but even she would question the distraught look on her boyfriends face. This also means that she can make breakfast for him, instead of Lydia _wow_ing him with her pancake breakfast, even though he's not exactly in a _wow_ing mood.

_How's Lily?_ she texted Brooke quickly before placing her cell phone of the counter.

''Um, hey.'' His sleepy voice mumbled from the doorway.

''Hey,'' Haley sighed playfully, placing a hand on her hip. ''I was supposed to be surprising you with pancakes.''

''Lydia James pancakes?''

''Haley James pancakes, actually.''

Nathan rolled his eyes mockingly. ''Well, they're not as good.''

She pointed her spatula at him warningly, smiling at the fact that he at least looks a little better. But maybe last night's events haven't fully registered in his mind. ''Watch it, you.'' she teased. ''My pancakes are _amazing._''

''Whatever you say,'' he said, sitting down at the breakfast bar. ''You know, I can't sleep without you next to me.''

Haley smiled warmly, feeling her heart flutter like it does when he's so sweet. She walked over to the breakfast bar and leaned against it, intertwining their fingers. ''Well, I can't sleep when you're shouting in your sleep, and hitting me.''

His eyes widened in alarm. ''I'm so sorry,'' he said quickly. ''I think I was having a nightmare, I can't remember, I-''

''It's okay,'' she interrupted him, giggling slightly. ''It wasn't your fault, it's not like you meant to do it. But your nightmare seemed pretty scary, was it about Deb?''

''I _think_ so, I can't remember much of it.''

''Well, have you decided whether you're going to talk to her yet?'' Haley questioned, playing with his fingers. Breakfast was forgotten about now, this was way more important. ''You can't avoid her forever. She's built a life here now; she has a job, a husband who probably doesn't work for your Dad anymore. She's here for _you._'' she paused. ''But if you aren't ready, then that's fine, too. Nobody's gonna be mad at you about this.''

''She's _alive_, Hales.'' Nathan whispered brokenly. ''And that's crazy enough. But now the whole story behind it... Dan did that to her?'' he asked rhetorically, tears welling up in his bright blue eyes. ''That's _sick_ and I'm barely getting over that, then there's just so much... it's just _too much._''

Haley cupped his face with her hand, wiping the tear that had rolled down his cheek.

''But she lied, too. She could've told me who she was, without all of that drama in front of my whole family, you know? Why did she have to play a bunch of games when she could have just told me?''

''Maybe she was scared,'' she said softly. ''Maybe she didn't want to disrupt your life, she just wanted to be a part of it, even a small part.''

''She wrote me a letter- Deb, _my mom_, whatever. And she wrote Coop one, too. It said stuff that she wanted me to be. Like, romantic and respecting. She didn't say much, but she said something about wanting me to fight for what I want. What if I'm not what she expected?''

''I happen to think that you're _very_ romantic,'' Haley smirked slightly. ''And Clay, and Julian, and Lily, and Andre, they all respect you. I do, too. You treat everyone like you're supposed to, if they deserve your kindness, of course.'' She brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it lightly. ''You fought Dan many times, you fought those jerks in the hallway, you fought Principal Turner, you fought for _me._ And even if you weren't all of those things, she would still love you, no matter what. It's unconditional, Nathan.''

Nathan smiled and wrapped his hand around the one that was resting on his cheek. ''Thank you.''

''Anytime,'' she said. ''I've got your back, remember?''

* * *

''Why are we here on a Saturday?'' Lily questioned, keeping a tight grip on her brothers girlfriend's hand. ''You said you don't like working here on weekends because there are too many kids here for day care.'' she stated matter-of-factly. Her eyes widened suddenly. ''You're not taking me to day care are you?'' Her grip on Haley's hand tightened. ''I don't want you to go.''

Haley shook her head, smiling at Lily's adorability. ''No, sweetie, _we're_ not leaving.'' She glanced at her boyfriend as they got closer to the hall, but he wasn't paying attention to them. ''Nathan just needs to talk to Deb, if she's here, about some... work stuff. I'll stay with you, promise.''

They reached the hall and heard the familiar screams of laughter and chatter of the children. It was different on weekends, some parents stuck around because it wasn't that they didn't want to look after their children, they just wanted somewhere to have fun with them. A lot of the other parents just dropped their kids off and left, after giving them lots of sugar normally. _That's_ why Nathan and Haley don't like working on weekends; there are too many kids and not enough staff.

''Nathan,'' she whispered, pointing in a certain direction. ''There she is.''

Deb.

Her short hair was tied into a small pony tail at the back of her head, she had a forced smile on her face as she knelt in front of a child, chatting animatedly.

''You still gonna do this?''

Nathan nodded, taking a deep breath. ''I have to.''

Haley stood on her tip toes slightly and kissed his cheek. ''I'll just go and play with Lily somewhere, come find us when you've sorted everything out.''

''Sure, yeah, okay.'' he mumbled distractedly, before walking into the hall. He reached her quickly enough, tapping her shoulder once she did so. Once she saw him, her face lit up and a relieved smile appeared on her face.

''Nathan,'' she breathed, standing up. The child that she was talking to quickly departed after seeing some kid playing with these totally awesome dinosaur toys that he wanted to play with, that was way better than talking to the boss lady. ''I, uh, do you want to go somewhere quieter?'' she asked. ''To talk?''

''Yeah, that'd be... good- it'd be good.'' Nathan said awkwardly.

Deb led them into a small room which connected to the hall. It was like a little staff room with everyone's coats and stuff, there was a tiny table and chairs in there, with a coffee machine which wasn't really necessary when no one liked to spend time in there considering the amount of space it had. But it was a perfect place for them to talk for a while without anyone disturbing. Everything needed to be settled _now._

She sat down and he followed her lead. ''I bet you're really confused right now, and freaked out-''

''Of course I am,'' he scoffed. ''You're _alive._''

''You know the story, Nathan.'' she reminded him softly. ''But if there's anything else you want to know, if I know it, I'll tell you.''

''Okay,'' Nathan nodded slowly. ''How long have you... remembered me?''

''About a year,'' Deb admitted quietly. ''But I needed more therapy, I needed to make sure I remembered everything about Dan, too. So me and Andy made a plan. I needed to be here, but he couldn't find me. Andy decided to take an assistants job with him, so he could get some information on you and maybe even get some dirt on Dan. We had to change our whole life. I just wanted to know you.''

He started to grow frustrated. ''Why didn't you just tell me who you were?'' he demanded.

''I just wanted to know you,'' she repeated. ''From what I'd found out, you were happy. You were on the basketball team, you had Lucas, you had Lily, you had good grades, you were rich and popular. Sometimes I would just go for a walk, after checking that Dan was in his office, and most of the time I would see you. Sometimes you were running, sometimes you were with your little sister, and sometimes you were with Haley. You smiled a lot, and I didn't want to turn your whole world upside down.'' she paused. ''I just wanted to be a part of your life, even if it was only a small part.''

Nathan smiled slightly. ''That's what Haley said.''

Deb chuckled softly. ''Well, Haley's a smart girl.'' she said fondly. ''But later on, I just knew that you needed to know. I needed you to know, I wanted everyone to know what Dan had done to me- even if I didn't fully understand it myself.'' she paused. ''And of course, I wanted to see Cooper. He wasn't just my brother, he was my best friend. I wanted to see him again.''

''Cooper's the best. He's one of my best friend's, too. I read your letter, both of them actually. He has been a good uncle, a _great_ uncle.''

''I might have to look at them sometime, I can't remember exactly what I wrote.''

It was quiet for a moment, before she spoke again.

''I want to get to know you, Nathan, properly this time. I'm not saying that you have to start calling me mom. But who knows? Maybe one day, we could be really close, like we should have been.'' Her eyes started to get watery. ''Sorry,'' she said shakily. ''I just- I just really wish that I knew you. It was supposed to happen, you were mine.''

Nathan stood up, pulling her up by the hand and hugging her tight. ''I'd like that,'' he whispered. ''Ever since I found out about you, I always wondered what it would have been like if you raised me. But if you had, then we wouldn't have now, everything would be different.''

''You're right,'' she mumbled, her _happy_ tears soaking his shirt. ''I'm never letting you go again, though.''

''Good.''

* * *

''You may not be awesome at pancakes, but you make the _best_ hot chocolate.'' Nathan declared, taking the cup from her with a polite smile. He wrapped his arm around her once she sat back down with her own cup, snuggling into him. He was sleeping at the beach house with Lily in her room, M.J. was with her. Nathan had of course invited Haley to sleep over too, and obviously she had accepted.

''I think I'll take that as a compliment.''

He laughed, talking a sip of the drink, almost melting at the deliciousness.

''Now, are you gonna tell me what happened with Deb today?'' Her eyes widened, she slapped her forehead at her stupidity. ''Urgh, God, that was really... nosey, wasn't it? Sorry,'' she groaned. ''You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.''

''I want to,'' he assured her, chuckling again at her just being her. ''She just filled in some blanks, we're going to try and get to know each other. Maybe one day be mother and son, I know it won't be that easy, but she's really making an effort. I want to get to know her, too. I want us to be part of each other's lives.''

Haley beamed, snuggling into him further. ''Nathan, that's great!''

''Yeah?''

''Yeah,'' she said. ''It's _fantastic._''

Nathan laughed at how excited she was for him. ''Did you and Lily get up to anything then? Attack any other parents or did you keep it PG today?'' he joked, snorting.

She looked down into her hot chocolate, blushing. She didn't say anything.

''Hales, I was joking... Oh my God, you did!'' he declared. ''You did, you had _another_ fight.'' He laughed even harder. ''Haley James, Tree Hill's rebel.''

Haley glared at him. ''You're not very good at jokes,'' she informed him dryly. ''And if you just let me explain, then I'll tell you what happened.'' She paused for a moment before continuing. ''That mom, the same one from yesterday. She was there. I was on one of the courts with Lily playing basketball, I even got the ball in. Then this kid just comes and snatches the ball! And the mom just looked at me and _laughed._''

''So you fought in front of Lily?'' Nathan questioned, his tone disapproving. ''Hales, you're gonna give her ideas...''

''I didn't!'' she exclaimed, offended. ''I told the girl to go and get one from the store cupboard, but she just stuck her tongue out at me- the little brat. So I looked at the mom and said, 'Are you gonna do something?' And she just laughed again and said 'no'.'' She already felt herself getting angrier as she explained the next part. ''So I asked to speak with her privately, and told her that if she sets this example for her child, then she's going to be known as a bully. Then she made another _Dan Scott_ comment,'' She saw him wince. ''Sorry. So...''

''So?''

She beamed. ''I kicked her out!'' she gushed. ''I almost hit her, but I stopped myself because I didn't want to get fired or anything. So I kindly told her to leave, but then she started yelling, so I just threw her out- literally. I felt really... strong.''

''You are strong,'' he insisted, frowning.

''I mean, like, _powerful._'' Haley elaborated, pursing her lips in thought. ''I felt like I'd defended Lily, I was actually pretty proud.''

''You should be,'' Nathan smiled and kissed the top of her head. He whispered against it, ''My girl's such a bad ass.''

Haley blushed, but the proud smile didn't fall from her face. ''I, uh, I took her out for ice cream.'' she said, quite randomly. ''I didn't wanna stay, she was pretty upset about this girl. We were back before you finished talking to Deb. I needed to tell her that violence isn't the answer,'' She sent him a pointed look. ''And I just needed to tell her how special she is, and that she shouldn't let... _anybody_ treat her differently.'' Her tone went quieter, softer... sadder.

''What's the matter?'' he muttered earnestly.

''I just realised that Dan and Karen didn't call about Lily, just Lucas. They don't even know she's here... they don't care.'' Her deep brown eyes suddenly got watery. ''How- how can they not care about their own child?''

''She has us,'' Nathan reminded her, forcing himself not to get emotional about this topic, too. It hurts him how they don't care, when Lily is one of those fantastic children who deserve to be adored. ''And Brooke, Julian, Gaby, Luke, Peyton. Maybe she doesn't _need_ Dan and Karen.''

''But she _does._'' Haley insisted. ''She needs a parent to look up to, a role model.''

Nathan rubbed her arm gently. ''That could be you. You're, like, everything she wants to be.''

She smiled shakily. ''It's not fair to her.'' she whispered, burying her face into his neck. ''None of this is fair.''

''I know,'' he said quietly. ''And when I think of going back to that house, I feel so scared that I think I'm gonna throw up. But I have to, eventually, for Lily. I don't wanna stay there, but I can't leave because Lily will be alone. She _can't_ be alone there with them, Dan will take out all that anger on her. I don't want her hating her childhood like I did.''

Haley cupped her face with her hand, stroking her thumb across his cheek. ''You're such a great guy, Nathan. I love you. You'll always have me, I promise.''

* * *

**AN: **I know you guys really had high expectations for this, so I'm really hoping that you like it. Also, anyone waiting for a update for _This Atmosphere We've Made,_ it's coming soon, I've not forgotten it, I'm just focussing on getting this story complete. SONG: I'D BY LYING by GREG LASWELL.

**IchwillFegeleinsehen - **I know, I'm a total meany. I hope this was good enough! Thanks for reviewing:) I'm glad you liked the last chapter!

**GottaluvNaley - **Thanks for reviewing! I know, shocker, huh? Well, that's kinda cleared up now. Thanks again(:

**goldenbabe - **The update is here! I hope you like the aftermath because I have mixed feelings about the way I wrote it. Thanks for your review:)

Please review. I really want to know what you thought:-) **x**


	44. Chapter FortyFour

_I always said that I would make mistakes_  
_I'm only human and that's my saving grace_  
_I fall as hard as I try so don't be blinded_

''C'mon, Lily, you can beat him!'' Haley cheered with a giggle from her place at the couch, watching as her boyfriend and his little sister tried to dance to _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_ on the Wii game. Nathan looked like an idiot as he tried to do the moves, but he was clearly letting Lily win, it was endearing and a completely adorable sight to see.

''What are you talking about? I'm awesome at this game!'' Nathan scoffed, still jumping around to the music as he tried to do the moves instructed on the screen.

''I'm so much better than you, Natey!''

''You wish.''

The song ended and as the game added up the points, it shown clearly that Lily beat her big brother at the dancing game by over one thousand points.

''Woohoo!'' Haley laughed, pumping her fist in the air. ''Go, Lily Roe Scott!''

Lily bounced around happily, a huge, proud smile on her face. It felt good that she beat her talented brother at something, even though she's always known since her mom's friends wedding last year that he sucks at dancing. She remembered that he tried to impress one of the bridesmaids and when she _finally_ agreed to dance with him, he stood on her feet three times before she stormed off. And in a desperate attempt to get her to come back, he decided to do the moon walk.

Sometimes Lily wonders how Nathan even convinced Haley to go out with him in the first place; it certainly wasn't thanks to his dancing skills.

Nathan plopped down onto the couch breathlessly next to his girlfriend. ''Thanks for all of the support, baby.''

''Anytime.''

There was a brief knock on the beach house door before it opened and Karen entered.

''What are you doing here?'' Nathan demanded questioningly, glaring at her instantly.

''Mama!'' Lily squealed, running over to her mother and hugging her tightly. She rarely see's her mother at weekends, especially in the day. This was like a special occasion or something, and it wasn't even her birthday, and Christmas was a long way away. ''I've missed you.''

Karen kissed the top of her head. ''I've missed you too, honey. But I _really_ need to talk to Nathan. After I do, we can go to home, okay? And watch a bunch of movies and eat lots of popcorn, what do you say?''

The little girl nodded eagerly.

''Sweetie,'' Haley chipped in. ''Why don't we go and get your stuff while your mommy talks to Nathan?''

''Okay,''

Haley kissed Nathan's cheek sweetly, squeezing his shoulder in an _it's okay_ sort of way. She stood up and grabbed Lily's hand before guiding her towards the stairs, sighing when Lily walked slowly, desperate to just spend a couple more seconds with her mother. She shouldn't be _desperate,_ it should happen anyway. This isn't right, not at all, not for a _mili_-second.

''What do you want?'' Nathan asked coldly, crossing his arms over his chest like a stubborn five year old.

''To explain,'' she tried weakly, taking a step further into the living room.

''How you knew my mom was alive? I don't think you have much explaining to do.''

''I didn't!'' Karen exclaimed, taking a seat on the edge of the spare chair in the room. ''_I didn't,_ I swear. Dan, he said that she was dead to me, too. So I went along with it, then as the marriage carried on, I started to hate him for the lies that we were telling people. I stayed... I stayed because of you. And despite all of this, I love you, I was never going to let him have you.'' she paused, regaining her thoughts. ''All those times that he bullied you and Lucas, I couldn't stop him, because he would always remind me that you weren't mine so it wasn't my decision. Then Lily was here, and I was _terrified_ that he was going to hurt her, too, I couldn't stop him.'' Her voice started to shake as she wiped a tear from her eye.

''Is that why me and Luke looked after her a lot? _You_ should have been there.''

Her eyes widened as annoyance shown on her features. ''I could stand being in that house, Nathan.''

Nathan laughed bitterly. He couldn't help it. Even though she didn't know that Deb- _his mom_ was alive, that doesn't mean he's forgiven her for not being a good mother to Lucas or Lily, even him. Step moms are supposed to try, too. ''Yeah, but I bet you loved it at Keith's.'' he spat.

''W- What? H... how?'' She blinked, bewildered. ''What are you talking about?''

''I know that you're having an affair with Keith,'' he revealed. ''Lucas told me- he saw you guys. So did Haley, you guys need to be a little more discreet, you know, _anyone_ could catch you.''

''I was going to tell you,'' Karen promised. ''Right now, actually. I... uh, I asked Dan for a divorce. He wasn't happy, obviously. But I've always wanted to be with Keith, but I couldn't leave you. And I was thinking that I could easily get custody of Lucas and Lily. You could live with Deb if the courts knew what happened, or you could simply blackmail Dan, he doesn't want to ruin his campaign. You could even live _here_, or with Haley, or Cooper, or with _us._ That way you can see Lily whenever you want.''

_Lily._ ''But Lily needs me.''

Karen smiled softly. ''That's why you can live with us, you just have to handle Dan first.''

''And be the fifth wheel?''

''Of course not,'' she objected instantly. ''I love you, I wish you were mine-''

''But I'm not.'' He tried to ignore the pained look on her face. ''I barely know Keith, you're not my mom, but you're Lucas and Lily's. We both know that I'm not going to fit in with you guys now we all know the truth.''

Karen stood up and brushed the invisible bits from her trousers. ''Lily!'' she shouted upwards. ''Come on, baby, it's time to go. Say goodbye to Nathan and Haley.'' She looked at Nathan. ''We'll always have a place for you once everything's sorted. I'll be at Keith's, it would be a good idea if you stay here so you're away from him. I've spoke to Lucas, he's at Peyton's, but if her father comes home then he'll come here. Just think about it, okay?''

Nathan nodded, his expression blank. ''Yeah, sure.''

The footsteps bounced down the stairs and she landed with a hop at the bottom of the stairs before quickly hurrying into the living room excitedly, clutching her back pack in her hand. ''Mama, I'm ready to go.''

''Where's my hug, Lily Roe?'' he mock pouted.

Lily gave her brother a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, waving goodbye to Haley once she appeared from upstairs. She then took her mothers hand and walked out of the beach house, a huge smile on her face as she did so.

''What did Karen want to talk to you about?'' Haley questioned softly, stepping into the room slowly.

''I don't wanna talk about it,'' He shook his head. He noticed that she had a distant look on her face, so he grabbed her waist playfully and pulled her down onto his lap, kissing the stop just below her ear. ''What's up with you?'' Nathan asked in a whispered, kissing it again. ''You're being quiet.''

She giggled. ''I've been here for about five seconds,'' she said, rolling her eyes playfully with a huff. ''If you _must_ know,'' Haley teased, laughing when he tickled her playfully for a couple of seconds. ''When I was upstairs with Lily, the record company rang, they sent one of their big shots to Tree Hill... today.''

Nathan raised an eyebrow, his lips curving up into a smile. ''Today?''

Haley nodded. ''Yep,'' she popped on the 'p'. ''I need to sign my contract, decide if I'm going to write my own songs or use theirs-''

''Wait,'' he interrupted her, his forehead creased in confusion. ''You write your own songs?''

''Yeah, they're not very good though.''

''I bet you're being modest.''

''_Whatever,_'' she huffed, blushing in embarrassment. ''I need to schedule photo shoots, set a release date for my single then we can know if I can definitely tour in the summer and guarantee that people will show up... They said I need to release at least _two_ before we can think of touring so people are interested in my music, but hopefully the single with Chris will help. If that goes well, we'll be onto albums. So, you know, boring stuff.''

Nathan chuckled. ''You really wanna do a happy dance, don't you?''

''Yeah,'' she admitted with a laugh. ''I just don't wanna get my hopes up in case it goes wrong. It's really real now, isn't it?''

''Of course it is. You're going to be a _star._'' he declared earnestly. ''Everyone's gonna love your voice, I promise.''

Haley bit her bottom lip, stopping herself from smiling widely. This was it, she was achieving her dream. After the accident, she had lost it. But thanks to Chris and his weird ways, she discovered how much she wanted to perform in front of crowds. Music was something that she only shared with her father, but now she's come to realise that it's something that should be shared with the world. He's going to be watching her, wherever he is, hopefully with pride.

''So, this _boring stuff..._'' Nathan continued, kissing her shoulder as tightened his grip around her waist. ''Do you want someone to come with you?''

''I would _love_ that, especially if it's you.''

Nathan grinned widely. ''Then I'm coming.''

''...That's what she said.''

* * *

''I totally just kicked their asses!'' Haley squealed, her walk turning into a skip down the sidewalk as they exited the building where her meeting was just held. ''They were like, _of course, yeah, whatever you want, Miss James._'' She gasped. ''I've never even been called Miss James before! I feel so old.'' She screamed in excitement, continuing her ramble. ''And I can bring someone, too. If you're not going to High Flyers, then you can come.''

He smiled, grateful that she didn't say _if you don't get in._ Nathan chuckled. ''Hales, I was just in that meeting with you.'' His nose scrunched up. ''I don't think they like that you've got a boyfriend, though.''

She shrugged. ''They'll just have to deal with it.'' Her phone buzzed in her pocket, she pulled it out and pressed the 'answer' button. ''Hey Whitey, what's up?''

''_Hi Haley, is Nathan with you? I need to talk to him._''

''Uh, yeah.'' Haley frowned. ''I'll get him now.'' She mouthed, 'Whitey' to him before handing the cell phone to her freaked out boyfriend, giggling slightly.

''What's up, Coach?''

''_I just got a call from High Flyers..._''

His heart started to ring in his ears; he could feel it slamming into his chest as soon as Brian Durham said those words. This was a really big opportune. This can increase his chances of going to Duke (his grades still aren't _that_ good). He could train with some top coaches and learn a bunch of stuff. He could even make some friends that want the same things that he does. He had his doubts at first, but now he knows, he wants this.

''What did they say?'' Nathan squeezed the phone a little tighter.

''_You got in!_'' he said in as much excitement as he can muster. ''_They said something about being impressed with your teaching abilities; you were one of the best applicants, apparently._''

A huge weight fell from his shoulders and a grin formed on his lips. He was in! They wanted _him._ He was _accepted._ ''W-wow, thanks. Thanks for telling me, Coach.''

Whitey gave his congratulations before saying his goodbyes before hanging up the phone.

Nathan handed her cell back to her with slightly shaky hands. ''I got in,'' he revealed. ''I- I got in, Hales. I got into High Flyers!''

Her hands flew to her mouth in surprise, before she screamed loudly, not caring about the strange looks from the people on the street. She literally pounced on him, hugging him tightly. ''I'm so, so proud of you!'' she squealed. ''I knew you could get in, baby!'' She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him hungrily, still not caring about the people watching.

This was it. It was finally working out for them. No lies, no heart diseases, no back from the dead moms, no drama. They were achieving something. She's got a deal, while he's got a place at one of the best basketball camps in North Carolina. This is their big break, their chance. It was a big achievement, as they're achieving their dreams, something that they both thought was nearly impossible considering how hard it is to get a spot at High Flyers, and get offered a record deal, _two_ in fact.

''_We're_ going to be stars.''

* * *

''Haley Bob, is that you?'' Lydia James shouted towards the doorway from her place at the kitchen as she made herself a cup of coffee. She smiled when she heard the familiar _ow!_ as her daughter hit her head of a wall or something, like she usually does. Haley does that so much that her mother doesn't even both getting worried about it even more. ''How did your meeting go?''

Haley appeared in the doorway, smiling proudly. ''Good, I start recording next week.''

Lydiaclapped her hands together excitedly. ''That's fantastic!'' she gushed. ''I also have a surprise for you...'' She turned to a random draw which was used for random documents they happen to throw in there. She grabbed two thick envelopes and handed them to her daughter. ''These both came for you this morning.'' She grinned. ''Your father would be so proud of you.''

She looked down at the letters.

One was from Stanford.

The other was from Duke.

Both were pretty thick, too.

_Rejection letters aren't thick, are they?_

After Nathan had promised that if they go after their dreams, it's not going to change anything, they're still going to be together, always and forever. So, she decided to apply to college early, considering she had enough credits too actually graduate early (Turner ever said so), if she does a little extra work, then she can graduate with the seniors. It was perfect. It would give her a head start. She could got her education earlier, then she would have an extra year to focus on her music.

...Now she just has to tell _Nathan_ all of this.

* * *

''Nathan, you haven't been here in _forever_!'' Andre exclaimed once he saw his favourite helper at the Kerlow Centre walk into the hall, the typical smirk on his lips. ''I thought you'd quit or something. Most of the kids are annoying, I would have quit by now.'' He looked behind Nathan, a hopeful look on his face. ''Where's Lily? Isn't she here?''

The raven haired boy eyed the six year old carefully. ''I didn't quit.'' he stated dryly. ''And why are you asking about Lily?''

Andre shrugged nonchalantly. ''No reason.''

_There better hadn't be._ ''Have you seen Deb?'' he questioned. Changing the subject, good idea. Better than threatening a young boy away from his innocent little sister.

''I think her husband's here,'' He shrugged his shoulders again. ''She's probably kissing him, _gross._''

Nathan's nose scrunched up in disgust. He didn't need _that_ mental image. ''I don't think she is,'' He motioned towards the door leading to the basketball courts. ''I'll just go and find her.''

''I'll come with you,'' Andre said. He didn't have many friends here, apparently he had an _attitude problem_ so kids didn't like being friends with him. Nathan was nice to him though- he was his friend. Lily too, she always laughed at his jokes and she was really pretty. But he's six, he's still not sure if girls have cooties or not. He's not even sure what cooties _are_ exactly.

''Uh, okay,''

He reached the doors and saw one of the helpers playing a game of basketball with a few of the boys. It was pretty cold out so most of the kids were indoors. But then he spotted his mom and her husband sat on one of the benches, sat close to each other so they could keep each other warm as they chatted animatedly, laughing.

''M- Deb, hey!'' Nathan said, groaning inwardly at how lame he sounded. But this is his mom, the woman he's wondered about for months, the one who he can actually meet when the other day it was inevitable that he wouldn't. It was all pretty new, but he really wanted to connect with her and get to know her a little better, especially now he's going to be away all summer.

Deb looked up and beamed, standing up instantly and pulling him into one of her familiar, warm yet bone crushing hugs. ''Nathan, hi!'' She broke away from their embrace and looked at her husband. ''I want you to officially meet each other. Nathan, this is my husband Andy. Andy, this is my son.''

Both of the guys chuckled as they shook each others hands.

''It's a pleasure to meet you properly, Nathan.'' Andy said with a nod. ''I'm really glad that we found you.''

''Yeah,'' He smiled. ''Yeah, me too.''

Nathan sat down next to Deb once she took her previous seat. He looked at Andre, who was looking at them strangely after hearing Deb's introductions. ''Uh, Andre, why don't you join in the game?''

''It's better when you play.''

''Well, I'll be here tomorrow to work, we can play. I really don't have time right now.'' he said, immediately feeling guilty. He just wanted to speak to his mom privately, was that too much to ask?

''Fine,'' Andre huffed, reluctantly walking to the court where there was a game playing.

Nathan reached into his pocket. ''I, uh, I got you something.'' He slid the worn out necklace - with a heart shaped pendent - into her palm. ''Cooper gave it to me, for my birthday, as a piece of you. But it's yours, so I think that you should have it back now that you're... here.''

Deb inspected it for a moment, slightly teary eyed. ''This is pretty,'' she said, smiling fondly. She froze for a moment before blinking rapidly. ''Whoa.''

''Are you okay?'' Andy asked in worry, looking at her in concern.

''Just a flash, sweetie, I'm fine.'' Deb reassured him, patting his arm gently. ''I get them all the time now, especially with all of the time I've been spending with Cooper, I'm getting a bunch of memories back.''

Nathan smiled. ''Where did the necklace come from?''

''Well, I just saw me sitting at my dressing table, putting it into my jewellery box and I looked about seven. So I guess I'd had it since I was young.'' She handed it back to me. ''I hardly remember where it comes from, it's not special to me. It was your gift, you should keep it.'' Deb saw him about to object. ''I _want_ you to have it. You could give it to your little sister, or Haley one day.''

''Thanks Deb.'' he said gratefully.

''No problem,''

Andy suddenly got an idea in his mind, he looked at his step son hopefully. ''How about you come to dinner some time this week? It could be like, a family thing. Cooper could come, too.'' He suddenly felt like he had over stepped some invisible line. ''But I could get out of the way, if you prefer.''

''Nonsense, silly.'' Deb rolled her eyes. ''You're family, too.'' She looked at _her son._ ''That's a great idea. You could bring Haley, too, of course. Normally you two are never apart, has something happened?''

Nathan shook his head. ''She's with her mom,'' His smiled widened. ''She's gonna be famous, you know.''

* * *

Haley opened the door of the beach house, giggling slightly when she heard _The Eye Of The Tiger_ playing from the living room. She entered and saw her boyfriend, doing the moves instructed on the screen, yet failing miserably. It now seemed like when he was playing with Lily, he was actually trying, not letting her win as she had believed earlier, he was really that bad.

''Practicing your moves, huh?''

Nathan jumped in surprise, quickly pressing the pause button. ''Damn it, Hales, you scared me.''

She laughed softly, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. ''Oh, you poor baby,'' she mocked playfully. Her voice turned serious, ''But you were totally practicing your moves, weren't you?''

''A little...''

Haley leaned up to kiss him softly, before pulling away from the embrace and sitting down on the couch.

''Baby, you've got the look again.''

''What look?'' she replied innocently.

''The look you get when you wanna tell me something...''

''...And I really don't wanna tell you.'' Haley finished quietly, tucking her legs under her butt to make herself a little more comfortable as she prepared to tell him her big news.

Nathan crouched in front of her on the couch, looking at her in concern. ''Hey, what's the matter? I thought we could tell each other anything and everything?''

She smiled slightly. ''We can,'' she insisted before pausing dramatically. ''Okay, so I had a meeting with Turner last week, and my mom's been pushing me to apply to the early admission programmes at Stanford and Duke, and I have enough credits to... graduate early, so I would be graduating with Peyton and Lucas. Because you told me, remember? You said that I should go for my dreams, and if I do this, then after college I would be able to start my dream a year early, it's p-''

''What about us?'' he demanded, standing up and starting to pace across the cream carpets, causing M.J. to scatter out of the room in fear of his loud tone.

Her eyes widened when they met his, shocked. ''Uh, you said _forever_, Nathan.''

* * *

**AN: **I've just realised something... there's _three _chapters of this story left._Three_! Oh my God! Um, wow. Anyways, thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! The whole Deb story, I know it had some holes. But I'm just trying to focus on the Naley here, and Nathan isn't planning on speaking to his father soon. SONG: HALO by BETHANY JOY GALEOTTI.

**goldenbabe - **Thanks for your review! I know, but I guess... I can't really explain it. But I guess that's what it is, you fill in the blanks in your head, so we know just as much as Nathan does. And writing a bunch of characters in one scene is hard because you're trying to keep up with everyone's emotions, so I needed Dan out of the way so it can be explained. Keith took Dan out of the room before Cooper attacked him, and Dan was too overwhelmed to object. Thanks again.

Please review:-) **x**


	45. Chapter FortyFive

_And if all we've got, is what no one can break,_  
_I know I love you, if that's all we can take,_  
_The tears are coming down, they're mixing with the rain,_  
_I know I love you, if that's all we can take._

''What about us?'' he demanded, standing up and starting to pace across the cream carpets, causing M.J. to scatter out of the room in fear of his loud tone.

Her eyes widened when they met his, shocked. ''Uh, you said _forever_, Nathan.''

''I did, but-''

''But that only counts when it's your dream, right?'' she spat, glaring at him. ''Oh, yeah, Nathan, I totally get it now. That's completely fair. I sit around while you _set the world on fire_, but I don't get to do any of that.''

Nathan glared at her back, feeling the annoyance run through him. Why was she being so aggressive? ''I've been nothing but supportive of you, Haley.'' he defended, his voice gruff.

Haley stood up so she wouldn't look so small sat down. She crossed her arms over her chest, as if pulling herself together. ''Well, you're not being _now._ This is my dream Nathan, I can't just sit around in school when I could already be in college and recording at the same time. I have to start now and get ahead.''

''But we were supposed to have more time.'' Nathan stated, resuming his pacing. ''We were supposed to go to prom and we were supposed to graduate together. I'm already not going to see you for three months, but then you're going to be all the way at college without me, how the hell is that supposed to work?''

''We'll make it work.''

''How exactly?'' he barked. Was she really being this naïve about their situation? Does she _know_ how hard it's going to be to have a long distance relationship, not only for the summer, but for a whole school year? She doesn't even need to do this, the label said they can work around her school schedule, and when she goes to college they can work around that, but she would still have to move some things around. But it was all do-able.

''I can visit, so can you.'' she insisted weekly, feeling tears well in her eyes. Why wasn't he supporting her through this? He said that she was going to be a star, has he now changed him mind?

Nathan chuckled darkly. ''Yeah, yeah, you'll have loads of time with your college work and singing and interviews and photo shoots...'' He rolled his eyes. ''And if I visit, you'll have no time to see me.''

''I'll make time.''

''You can't just _make _time.''

''But we will,'' she said softly, blinking her salty tears away. She grabbed his hand. ''Because I love you, and you love me, we can make it work.''

His jaw was set in frustration, she still wasn't getting it. ''We're kids, Hales, we're supposed to have another year before all of that.''

Haley shook her head sadly. ''But we don't.''

''It could tear as apart.''

''It won't,'' she objected immediately. ''I knows it's gonna be tricky, it's gonna be really hard actually. But if we really, really try at this, then there's a pretty good chance that we can make it.''

''What about out of sight, out of mind?''

She smiled slightly, letting go of his hands and placing both of hers on either side of his face. ''But there's just one problem with that... you're always on my mind, it's like you're on repeat. That's not gonna change.'' she promised, rubbing her thumb over his set jaw. ''Anyway, absence makes the heart grow fonder.''

''Physically separation _leads_ to emotional separation.'' he reminded her, in some desperate effort to make her stay. He can't lose her, he just can't. It's like there was this little seed of doubt in his mind that they weren't going to make it after they achieved their dreams, but he ignored it, because after the tour and High Flyers, they have another year. But now, they don't have that anymore. So this seed of doubt has turned into a huge giant plant in his head, poisoning his mind with all these ideas and theories as to why they won't survive.

''And technology closes that gap!''

Nathan scoffed, rolling his dark blue eyes. ''Technology-''

''Nathan, this isn't helping.''

''I can't lose you, Haley.'' he said, his voice weak and desperate.

She looked him straight in the eye, earnestly. ''Have you not been listening to a word I've said over the last few months? _I love you._ I want to be with you, forever. I'm always going to support you through everything; I'm always going to be here for you. Maybe not always literally, but we can always call, skype, email, text...'' She shook her head. ''The point is, I'm never going to give up on us.''

''Neither am I,'' Nathan insisted. ''I'm just gonna miss you, _so much._''

''You have no idea,'' she breathed, standing up on her tip toes and angling her mouth towards his. ''But that just means we're going have to cherish these next couple of months.''

Their lips touched lightly, before he pulled her close to him, desperate to just feel her.

How is he going to survive months without that?

* * *

''Thanks so much for dinner, Deb, it was lovely.'' Haley said politely to the older woman sat across the table, smiling gratefully.

Nathan coughed, covering his laughter and taking a huge sip of his glass of water. He knew his girlfriend was just being polite, considering the dinner was totally gross. It tasted like feet or something. He even saw Cooper sneak some in his napkin then mysteriously go to the bathroom with the napkin with him, then return empty handed. He didn't blame him though, it actually did taste like feet.

''You're welcome,'' Deb smiled. ''It's a shame that it took so long for us all to get together. We all wanted you here, I bet its tough having such a busy schedule,'' she said sympathetically. ''But will you get a break once the single is out?''

''Yeah,'' Haley nodded. ''Only about a week, though. I've done a few interviews to promote it, but now the label said I have to go back and start recording my next one.''

''And you're definitely touring?''

''She is, yeah.'' Nathan confirmed quietly.

''The record label got me some spot on one that's starting at the beginning of summer, it's with a few other artists, but it's a pretty big deal.'' Her smile widened. ''I get my own band, tour bus, everything.''

''That's so cool!'' Cooper declared. ''Will it have your face on it?''

Haley shook her head. ''Just my name, it might have a small photo on, but it's gonna be like the design from my single.''

''Has the label said it's gonna sell?'' Andy questioned curiously. ''Because they don't always do that well, no offence.''

Nathan glared at him.

Haley kicked her boyfriend's leg gently under the table, placing a fake smile on her face. ''Uh, it got posted on YouTube, the response was pretty good, it got tons of views, and lots of people are asking when they can buy it online. It's going to start being played on radio's in the next couple of days, too.''

''That's so great!'' Deb gushed. ''We're so proud of you Haley.''

''Thanks,'' She grinned. ''I didn't ever think anything like this would happen.''

Nathan took her hand from underneath the table, intertwining their fingers.

''It's just a shame you had to quit your job though,'' Deb sighed.

''I know,'' Haley nodded sadly. ''I really loved working there.''

''So have you got any attention from any fans or anything?'' Andy asked with a smile.

Nathan chuckled, recalling one of the memories from the past two months. Summer's another two months away, he knows it's going to get a lot crazier between now and then. ''Yeah she does, it's pretty cool.'' His smile fell. ''It does get annoying though, this one time we were making out at the park and-''

''Nathan!'' she admonished, blushing.

''Wait, I wanna here this story.'' Cooper laughed loudly. ''What did they do? Just like, tap her on the shoulder or something?''

Haley glared at her boyfriend's uncle mockingly. ''I can speak for myself, actually. And no, they said, _oh my God! You're Haley James!_ It was sweet, it's just weird that they recognised me.'' she said. ''I did this interview with Chris, and a few people recognised me from that. But now I've done some promoting on TV and stuff, I can't go a day without getting recognised. I'm kinda worried about what's gonna happen once I release the single.'' she giggled nervously.

''I bet it will be fine,'' Deb said encouragingly.

Nathan flexed his muscles. ''I've already agreed to be her personal body guard anyway, so she'll be more than fine.''

The table laughed, knowing that he was probably being deadly serious.

''Yeah, I'm gonna get him a t-shirt saying _Haley James' body guard _that he has to wear everywhere.'' Haley joked, sticking her tongue out at him playfully. ''But I don't think it will be that bad, it's just people in Tree Hill that notice me. I went to visit my friends in Oak Lake and only like, two people knew who I was. I doubt I'm gonna get really famous or anything.''

Nathan rolled his eyes. ''She's being modest _again._''

''It's better than having a big ego...''

''You know,'' Cooper intervened. ''I bet there's gonna be loads of guys going to tours...''

Deb glared at her brother after looking at the pained look on her son's face. ''How was that helpful?''

Cooper shrugged innocently. ''I'm just curious as to how Nate's handling it.''

''It's not like they're gonna be on the stage,'' Haley reminded him, her voice strained. ''Most of the day it's rehearsal, sound checks and all that stuff. Then after I perform I'll have to do autographs and talk with some people, then we all head off to bed or some people go clubbing, but I'm not even old enough for that. I'll be asleep. Besides, I'm never going to cheat on Nathan,'' Her eyes widened. ''Is that what you were implying?''

''No, not at all.'' He shook his head. ''Nate's just the jealous type.''

Nathan blushed slightly. ''I'm not.''

''_She likes Lucas, urgh, what am I gonna do? My life is over,_'' Cooper mocked with a chuckle. ''...Or something along those lines.''

''Stop talking, Cooper.''

''Noted.''

* * *

''Julian!'' Brooke screamed, hurrying over to the table, which he was sat on with all of their other friends, excitedly. ''I just called my mom, then I called your mom, they both said it was okay!'' she announced, jumping up and down on the spot, squealing once more. ''Isn't the great?''

''That's amazing, baby!'' Julian grinned his typical grin, pulling her hand down so she fell on his knee, before kissing her happily.

The rest of the table looked at the in confusion.

''What's okay?'' Haley questioned, her eyes widening. ''Are you two getting _married_?''

Brooke giggled, not freaked out by the question. ''No, Julian's coming to L.A. with me this summer.'' she declared. ''Our mom's said it was okay for him to go, my mom doesn't care that much anyway, as long as I don't get in the way of her doing whatever she's doing.'' she said. ''And as long as I don't get pregnant.''

''A _little_ too much information,'' Peyton teased, lacing her arm around her boyfriends. She had admitted to everyone that they were now dating, considering they're going to Duke (along with Haley) together after the summer that begins in two weeks. Their friends had actually handled it well, no one made a big deal, which they were grateful for.

Brooke just rolled her sparkly green eyes. ''Well, what are you doing this summer P. Sawyer?''

''Drawing, hanging out with Luke, usual stuff, nothing special.''

''_Ouch_,'' Lucas muttered, feigning hurt. He looked over at the quiet dark haired girl. ''What about you, Mia?''

A huge smile formed as she thought about it. ''I'm staying at Rachel's all summer so I can spend it with Chase. His mom won't let me stay there, so I'm staying at Rachel's, but Chase is gonna stay there too. I can't wait.''

Nathan wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders, squeezing them comfortingly. He knew that's what she normally did, she went to Oak Lake every summer since she moved to Tree Hill, she was feeling replaced. He knows that this is tough for her, leaving everyone for almost three months. He just wants to make it easier for her, even though it's killing him inside that he's not going to see her for most of the summer.

''That- that sounds great, Mia.'' Haley said, placing a warm smile on her face.

''Why do you all have awesome plans?'' Clay whined, resting his chin on top of his fist. ''Touring, High Flyers, L.A., Oak Lake...''

''Why, what are you doing, Clay?'' Nathan asked. He and Clay were cool about the High Flyers thing, it turns out that the golden haired boy actually didn't want to go anyway; he said something about having other plans. But now it seems that these plans have fallen through.

''I was going to go and spend the summer with my Dad in Texas,'' he explained. ''But since... since what happened a while back,'' he said, knowing that his team mate would know what he was talking about. _Sara_, it was always Sara. ''I didn't do any work for months, and then I couldn't catch up. Turner said I won't graduate next year if I don't get my grades up soon. I have to take this class three times a week, the rest I can do online.''

''You can do that?'' he questioned, his eyebrows rising. ''You can do classes online?''

Clay shrugged. ''Yeah, a bunch of people do it over the summer so they can graduate a year early.''

''Hey Nate,'' Lucas said, taking away his attention. ''Is that job still open at the hall?''

''Yeah, sure, whatever.'' he mumbled, still thinking about what Clay had just said.

_They have computers at High Flyers..._

_Haley's graduating a year early..._

_I could find the nerdiest guy there to be my room mate..._

* * *

''Haley,'' he laughed, crossing his arms over his chest with an amused look on his face as he watched her from his place at the hood of his car. ''I can carry my own suitcase.''

She huffed, dragging the bag along the driveway, using all of the strength that she could muster. ''I'm trying to be nice,'' she stated breathlessly. ''How much stuff do you need? You're going for three months for goodness sake!'' Haley placed her hands on her hips, trying to catch her breath.

''Hales, I've seen all of your luggage, it's a lot more than mine.''

Haley rolled her eyes. ''You get it then.''

''Fine,'' He glared at her mockingly before walking over to her and picking up his suitcase, he lifted up the handle and rolled it towards the car before pressing the handle back down and lifting it up into the boot before closing it again. ''See? That wasn't so hard.''

Her cheeks turned a bright red colour. ''Well, you could have told me that there was a handle.'' she grumbled. ''Now I look like an idiot.''

''But then there would have been no fun,''

''Maybe I was just stallin','' she smirked. ''Because I don't want you to leave.''

''I don't want you to leave, but you are. _Tomorrow,_ I might add.'' He saw her smile slightly. ''You excited?''

Haley nodded eagerly. ''I can't wait,'' Her smile fell, as if she had just had a sudden revelation. ''I just... want you to come with me. And that's really selfish, I know. Because this is your dream and singing is mine. But- But I love you,'' Her voice started to quiver as she realised that _this was it_, she wasn't going to see him for three months. ''_God,_ I can't even spend a day without you, how am I gonna survive three months?''

Nathan walked back over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling his heart begin to ache. ''If I wouldn't have gotten in, then I would be on the tour bus with you tomorrow.'' he promised, brushing his nose against her lightly. ''And this is probably gonna be the hardest thing _ever._ But I'll call you everyday, and I'm gonna meet you right here when I get back from High Flyers.''

She smiled, though it was wobbly. A single tear rolled down her cheek. ''I don't wanna do this without you.''

''Me neither. But we're _setting the world on fire_, remember?''

Haley nodded, sniffing as the tears continued to fall. She felt sick, literally sick. Like she was about to puke all over the floor. Three months, that was such a long time. They can't even go three days without seeing each other, how are they going to survive three months? ''You're still gonna love me the same when we get back, right?''

He shook his head, cupping her face with his hands and wiping her cheeks away from tears. ''I'm going to love you _more._''

She hugged him tightly; feeling like her heart was going to burst. ''Go- go, you need to go.'' she whispered against his chest. She broke away from his embrace and pushed him lightly. ''_Go,_ before I kidnap you or something.''

Nathan took a step forward and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her lovingly and bringing her as close as humanly possible. He wasn't going to be able to do this for three months; he needs to savour it somehow. He could taste her tears at they kissed, and then he realised that he could taste his own, too. He broke away breathlessly, wiping his eyes quickly. ''I love you, _always._''

''And forever.'' she finished, kissing his lips again lightly. ''Go, go on. You need to go to Keith's and say goodbye to everyone else.''

''Wait,'' He reached into his pocket. ''I need to give you something.'' He pulled out the familiar, old, worn out necklace. ''This- it was my mom's. I want you to have it.''

She gasped, clutching her chest. It actually felt like her heart had now exploded, she couldn't breathe. ''_Oh my God,_'' she breathed. ''Nathan, I can't accept this...''

''Tough, you already are.''

''Thank you,'' she whispered as he fastened it around her neck.

''It's not exactly _flash,_ but we're not, really, are we?''

_''...Alright, they may not be flash, and they may not set the world of fire...''_

''And you don't have to wear it,'' he continued, smiling in that way that makes her knees go weak. ''Because rock stars wear stuff that's new and shiny, right? But I thought that if you ever get scared, or something knocks you back, then you can look at it and think of me. It will be like, in a way, I'm there with you.''

She couldn't breathe. Her breaths were coming out low and heavy as she pulled him into another hug. ''I'll wear it every night, I promise.''

''I should go,'' he said, not making any move to leave.

''Yeah,'' she broke away from the embrace. ''I want you to have a proper goodbye with them before your flight. Especially Lily.''

Nathan nodded slowly, leaning forward and kissing her again, knotting his hands through her hair gently. ''I'll see you soon, Nerd.''

''Bye, Jock.''

He walked (well, you can't really call it that when he took about two steps) closer to his car before climbing in and shutting the door behind him gently. He started the engine and started to drive, watching through the rear view mirror as she stepped out onto the road to wave to him, she even blew him a kiss.

He had to use all of his strength not to turn back around.

* * *

**AN: **Prepare yourselves for the cheesiest chapter I've ever wrote, it will be here on Friday(: SONG: ALL I NEED by MATT KEARNEY. Thank you for all of your continuous support!x3

Please review! **x**


	46. Chapter FortySix

_I'd like to say_  
_I make good use of my time_  
_While you've been away_  
_And it's true_  
_I've been at my piano everyday_  
_Thinking of you_

Nathan weaved through the crowds, sighing when people wouldn't just move out the way. It wasn't _that_ difficult. Plus, they were squishing the wild flowers he had in his hand. He was starting to regret this whole surprise thing, well not exactly. He was just regretting not letting anyone know that he was going to show up at Haley's concert, because then one of her friends she's made (like Lindsey, he spoke to her on the phone one time when Haley called) could have arranged for him to get backstage without having to walk through everyone. They were all too interested on the male singer on stage.

He's not really interested on that.

She had already performed her couple of songs, he had cheered (but not too loud, in case she recognised his voice amongst the noise, which was a sign of being _way_ too paranoid) and tried to appear nonchalant.

But now he just wants to see her.

It has been a month, after all.

A month of him in High Flyers, a month of phone calls, a month of having Damien West as a room mate (how come he didn't even know that he had gotten in, too?), a month of hard work, a month of experiences, a month of hearing her on the radio, a month of hearing the fellow High Flyer's comment on how hot she is, a month of threats for them to stop.

A month of missing her.

The boys who attend High Flyer's can schedule days off, they get a total of three. Nathan decided to use two of those for whenever Haley's tour went into town, then his next free day, Deb had said that she would come to visit him and they could spend the day together.

Nathan finally escaped the crowds and reached backstage the fire escape. He walked around to the back of the building, reaching the doorway to backstage. A security guard was stood at the entry way, holding a big clip board. He was big, and looked _really_ scary.

''Um, hi?''

The security guard narrowed his eyes at the teenager. ''You're not getting in.'' he stated blankly.

''What if I'm on the list?'' Nathan challenged with a smirk.

''Name?''

''Nathan Scott.''

His eyes ran over the clipboard. ''You're not on the VIP list, you're not staff, you don't have a backstage pass.''

''But you don't understand,'' Nathan insisted helplessly, holding up the flowers as some type of proof. ''Haley James, I'm her boyfriend.''

Ted (Nathan checked his ID badge) chuckled dryly, rolling his eyes. ''You're the fifth person to try that now. Or are you her brother? Or her cousin?'' he mocked. ''You're not getting in.''

''Get- get Lindsey, the makeup lady!'' he demanded. ''She said that Haley has this picture of us together in her dressing room, she knows what I look like, get her.''

''Miss Strauss is very busy, I'm not disturbing her.''

''She's _Haley's _makeup lady. Haley's already been on, and she doesn't even wear much makeup!'' _Because she doesn't need it. _''It's not like she's going to be rushed of her feet.''

''You do realise that I can kick you out?''

Nathan folded his arms across his chest stubbornly. ''Yeah, kick me out if you want, but I'm not leaving.''

Ted sighed loudly. He looked back into the hallway behind him, leading to many different rooms. He spotted a girl, carrying some hangers with clothes hanging off them, walking towards one of the rooms. ''Kenzie? Can I speak to you for a second?''

''_Kenzie?_''

The girl walked over, a blank expression on her face. ''Yes?''

_''You suck.''_

_''You suck more.''_

_Nathan rolled his eyes, throwing the small orange ball up in the air continuously, catching it before it hit him in the face. ''Shit, you're tough.''_

_''Whatever man,'' Damien chuckled. ''I'm gonna Google a picture of a goat and text it you, then you're gonna wake up and it'll be the first thing you see when you look at your phone.'' He grinned. ''I'm a genius.''_

_He threw the ball at his room mates head, laughing when Damien glared at him._

_Ring. Ring._

_Nathan grabbed his phone quickly, beaming when he saw the caller ID. He quickly flipped his phone open. ''Hey baby, you okay?''_

_His response was a couple of sniffles, along with some noise in the background._

_''Hales,'' his voice was laced with concern. ''Haley, why are you crying?''_

_''_It was- It was just a piece of toast!_''_

_''Baby, you're not making any sense,'' Nathan said in a hushed tone, his forehead creased slightly in confusion. ''What's the matter? You can tell me.''_

_She sniffled again before taking a deep breath. ''_I had just finished recording my songs - we're in New York now, by the way -_'' she paused, her voice wobbling. ''_And backstage they have this kitchen area and I thought I'd make some toast because I'd not eaten much all day and was _starving._ Then there was the wardrobe woman, Kenzie, in there. So... so when I started making it, she gave me this disgusted look like I was gross. I asked her what her problem was, and she said that usually rock stars don't eat many carbs, and that she might have to alter my clothes!_'' she exclaimed, her breath shaky. ''_And I just felt like a total slob. I mean, I _love _toast, I exercise so what's wrong with it? Do I have to get super skinny to fit in here?_''_

_''No!'' he said instantly, shocked. ''You're perfect. If the label thought you weren't, then they wouldn't have signed you. Okay, maybe you're not super skinny, but you're not _fat. _That girl... she just wanted to get to you. Maybe she wanted to be a singer, maybe she doesn't like that you're different from the others- special.''_

_Haley was quiet for a second, except for the odd sniffle. ''But all of these girls are so glamorous and toned... I'm just plain Haley.''_

_''No you're not. You're unique and talented and smart and funny. You're _Haley James_.''_

_''_But what if that's not good enough?_''_

_He didn't like this sudden self-conscious side to her. Sure, she sometimes doubted her hair style some days, and other days she cursed her wardrobe choices, and she even makes comments about her weight. But he would always assure her how pretty she is (he didn't understand where those thoughts were coming from in the first place), but she would still be unsure. He could live with that, because he would always be there to remind her how amazing she is. But now, this is serious self doubt, he doesn't want her to feel like she's nothing but the best, because she is._

_''Listen,'' he said. ''You've called me every night to tell me how great it all was, about all the fans and how many people scream your name. It's _more _than enough, okay? You have fans who love you, and so do I.''_

_She stayed silent for a second; obviously contemplating his words before she spoke, barely above a whisper, ''_Thank you._''_

''Kenzie, can you go and get Miss Strauss, please?''

''She's already left,'' Kenzie replied blankly. ''Her boyfriend shown up as some sort of surprise,'' She snorted. ''And Haley told her that she could leave.''

Ted turned to the teenager with a smug smile. ''Looks like you're not getting in, kid.''

''C'mon,'' Nathan whined, his face falling. ''I'm her boyfriend, just let me in! This was meant to be a surprise.''

''That obviously didn't go to plan,'' Kenzie quipped.

''Ha ha,'' he said dryly. ''Okay, she hates pink, she never wears it. You work in the wardrobe department,'' he stated, pointing at the woman in front of him. ''You would know that. And... she wears a necklace, _I hope_, and it's got a silver pendant on it. And it's old and worn, but it was my mom's, _I _gave it to her. And- and... and she grew up in Oak Lake but moved to Tree Hill in Sophomore year. She was a dance teacher, waitress, tutor... she would tell you guys this!''

Kenzie rolled her eyes, clicking her tongue. ''I'm bored.'' she said. ''I'm going to leave you to deal with this Ted,'' She patted the security guard on the shoulder before turning back to the hallway leading towards the doors of dressing rooms, clothing rooms and sound rooms.

Nathan chuckled nervously. ''I'm not crazy,'' he swore. ''I'm not some weird, obsessed fan. I like rap.''

''Good to know. But I'm sorry, son, I can't let you back here.''

He sighed, glancing to left. His eyes suddenly widened as he gasped dramatically, pointing in the direction he was looking at. ''Oh my God, that guy's peeing on a tour bus!''

Ted instantly became alarmed, stepping out of the doorway to look in the direction he was pointing in. ''Where?''

Nathan quickly ran through the doorway as quick as he could, darting past the people moving around doing tour stuff. He ran past the random doorways, looking for the one he wanted. He tried not to drop the bunch of purple flowers in his hand as he ran.

_Haley James._

He smiled in relief once he opened the door, feeling his heart begin to race in thrill.

There she was. Sitting on a stool placed randomly near the centre of the room, strumming some random notes on her guitar. She still had her knee length dress on; obviously she hadn't changed after her performance not long ago. Her golden hair was in a fancy twist at the back of her head, with a couple of curls escaping, framing her face.

She looked up, slightly wide eyed. A tiny gasp escaped her lips when she saw him, freezing in her spot, along with her heart.

''Nathan,'' Haley breathed, slowly lowering her guitar to the ground. Her hands were actually shaking. She couldn't believe that he was actually here, after only one month. She wasn't even sure she would be able to survive another two, was this her imagination?

Touring was hard. There were outfit fittings, sound checks, light checks, interviews in different towns, promotional photo shoots, rehearsals, meeting fans. It was exhausting sometimes. All of it was worth it, though. She had earned her college fund after her single with Chris, now she's been getting more and more of it. It wasn't even about that though. It was her, becoming a _star,_ sharing her sound with millions of people. There wasn't a feeling about it.

It was completely intoxicating.

...Which kinda reminds her of someone else she knows.

The guy stood right in front of her, in fact.

''Nathan,'' she said, firmer this time, realising that he _wasn't_ a figment of her imagination. ''Hi.''

''Hi,'' he said breathlessly, a swoon worthy smile on his face.

She ran into his arms, hugging him tightly, clinging onto him for dear life. What made touring especially difficult was the fact that he wasn't by her side, where he usually was. That's how it had been for the past couple of months before they went their own separate ways. He always made her confident- _brave._ So when someone knocked her back, it wasn't nice not having him there to make her feel better. She would have to wait until night time to call him because of their busy schedules.

But he was here, with her, _right now._

''Miss James,'' Ted panted, hurrying into the room. ''I'm so sorry, he just ran in-'' He stopped talking once he saw the position that the two of them were in. ''Oh,'' he flushed. ''I- I'm sorry...''

Haley broke away from the embrace, unwillingly, looking at the security guard. ''It's okay. Just if he ever happens to stop by again, make sure you let him in. He's my boyfriend.''

''I told you!''

Ted sent the teenage boy a quick glare before smiling warmly at the singer. ''Of course, Miss James.'' He turned around and walked away, shutting the door quietly behind them.

Haley looked up at her boyfriend, still overwhelmed in surprise. ''I- you're here!''

''I'm here,'' Nathan's smile widened as he held over the flowers shyly. ''I got you these.''

''They're beautiful,'' she said, admiring the little purple wildflowers that were all tied together with a red ribbon. ''Thank you.'' She turned around for a second and placed them on her dressing table, making a mental note to ask someone for a vase. When she turned back around, she sent him a challenging smirk. ''Now kiss me, you idiot.''

He didn't need to be told twice. Deciding to ignore the _idiot_ comment (to be fair, he was being a bit of a clueless dope right now) as he crashed his lips onto hers, kissing her hungrily.

She staggered back, guiding them towards the small couch in her dressing room so they wouldn't crash into the dressing table. Haley giggled against his lips when she fell against the couch, falling on the lumpy cushions as he hovered on top of her, moving his lips to kiss the sides of her face lightly, causing her to laugh even harder at the joyful feeling in the pit of her stomach.

''I've missed you so much,'' Nathan breathed, pulling away for a moment, propping himself up on his hands so he wouldn't squish her. ''I wish I could be here with you, to see my sexy, rock star girlfriend make her dreams come true.''

Her cheeks darkened before her eyes shot open in alarm. ''You didn't quit High Flyers, did you?''

''No,'' He shook his head with a chuckle. ''I took a day off, I'd been saving mine for whenever you came into town.''

''Good,'' She grinned. ''Because I've missed my handsome, basketball player boyfriend and I wanna spend as much time with him as I possibly can. Preferably making out.''

''I like the way you think,'' he said huskily. ''But I want a tour of the... tour, you can show me that tomorrow.''

''Tomorrow?''

Nathan nodded, kissing the tip of her nose. ''We get three days off, I want to use two of mine with you before you leave again tomorrow afternoon.''

''Have you been stalking me, Jock?''

''I can't help it,'' He grinned cheekily. ''I'm your biggest fan.''

''I'm so glad that you're here,'' she whispered honestly, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek. ''I miss you.''

''Me too. This has been the longest month ever.''

Haley sighed sadly. ''Two to go.''

Nathan climbed off the top of her after feeling his hands begin to ache. He kneeled down of the floor in front of her instead, smiling brightly. ''I've got another surprise.''

''Nathan, you've just shown up here out of the blue, I don't _need_ another surprise. I'm still pretty shocked as it is.''

''Fine,'' he rolled his eyes playfully with a smirk to match. ''If you don't wanna know...''

''I didn't say that,'' she said quickly, swinging her legs so they were resting of the sofa in front of him. ''Have you...'' she pondered. ''Has your practice on the Wii finally paid off and now you can dance and now you can be a backing dancer on the tour?'' she teased, giggling. ''Okay, what is it?''

He laughed. ''Uh, I called Turner and he said that I could do some computer classes while I was at High Flyers, and he would send me some work. And _if_ I complete enough this summer... I can graduate early.''

Haley gasped, bringing her hands up to her mouth, feeling those damn happy tears form in her ears. She smiled widely, literally jumping on him and hugging him tightly, laughing loudly when he picked her up and span her around. How was it possible that he was so... _perfect_? He just gives too much to their relationship. He makes sacrifices. He works hard. And he still manages to be the sweetest guy on the planet, the one that always makes her smile so big, whenever he's there. It was just not possible to be this in love.

''But- but Duke?'' she stammered once he dropped her back to the ground. ''How will you get into Duke?''

''Andy has some friends there,'' he explained. ''They owe him a couple of favours, he said he can get me a place easily.''

''I love you so much, you know that?'' Haley brought her hands up to his face and kissed him.

Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her back, bringing her as close to him as possible.

That's when it hit him.

It was one thing, simply loving someone with everything inside of you.

But it was another, knowing exactly when you want to start your very own _forever._

He wants to start it now.

He broke away breathlessly, whispering two words, ''Marry me.''

''Whoa,'' she breathed, her heart hammering against her chest. That was so... _sudden._ Especially when they're so young, too young to even be going to college but they're still doing that. But her, a wife? She couldn't be a wife. She didn't know how to even be one. Plus, she would never want to start married life on tour. Even if he didn't mean _now_, she was too busy to even think about any of that.

But she loved him, more than anything else in the world. She wanted to be _his_, always and forever. She wanted to be known as Mrs. Haley James Scott. She wanted to go to fancy basketball functions in a couple of years time and to introduced as _his wife._

It was all just too soon.

''I know- I know this is sudden,'' Nathan said quickly after seeing the torn look on her face. ''But I love you, with all my heart I do. This year, it's been the hardest year of my life. And I would have gone through this alone, but then I met you and I finally found someone who I could depend on when life go hard. I want you to my wife, Hales, I want it to always be like this.''

''One day,'' she finally said in a whisper. ''One day you and I are gonna be _stars_ and we're gonna get married in front of all of our friends and family.'' Haley laughed slightly. ''And we won't need permission from our parents. We're too young, Nathan. But one day, I promise.''

Haley stood on her tip toes and kissed his lips softly, smiling shakily at him. ''One day.''

He covered up the pain in his chest with a smile. ''One day.''

* * *

She peaked behind the big curtains, grinning at the sight of him. Rows of High Flyer members were sat, listening to the man on the stage, talking about _loyalty _and _commitment_ and of course, basketball. It was like a graduation, but less intense. All of the boys were being awarded with certificates and medals in certain areas. It was almost over (_Thank God_), and then she could finally see him.

''Haley,'' Colin, one of the workers of the camp, said with a delighted grin. ''Thank you so much for offering to sing today, it's a privilege.''

''The privilege is all mine.''

His eyebrows shot up. ''Oh? Do you know someone here?''

Haley bit her lip, stopping her from smiling too wide. ''Nathan Scott and Damien West. Have they been good? Because I know Damien likes to cause trouble...''

''They're two of the best guys here,'' Colin assured her. ''Very talented. Only a handful of guys here could possibly make it to the NBA, but Scott and West are definitely part of them. Do they know that you're here?''

She shook her head. ''No, it's a surprise.''

''Well,'' He clapped his hands together in delight. ''Your band is setting up on stage now, so I'll introduce you in a minute.''

''Okay, thank you.''

Haley looked down at her white (stopped just above her scar. She's come to realise that there's more important things to life than insecurities) dress, with purple, red and grey patterns on it, nervously. Her hands were actually shaking. She's performed in front of crowds of thousands. But here she is, a wreck, about to see her boyfriend for the first time in two months.

A minute later, the man talking paused. ''Now, it as our absolute _honour_ to present someone who has became a huge success these past couple of months. And yes, boys, we have heard you listening to her music in the locker rooms. Please, give a round of applause for Haley James!''

She moved around the curtain and onto the stage, smiling at the cheers and applause. She looked to the audience (like she said, it's like a graduation, family and friends were invited too) and saw her best friends waving to her madly, shouting her name. It was just as much as a shock for them, too.

Then her eyes met his. He was smiling so brightly at her, clearly fighting the urge to get up and run to her. Instead, he clapped his hands together, along with Damien who was sat next to him, and cheered for her, looking at her with such love in his eyes that she almost swooned.

''Um, hey guys!'' she said into the microphone, giggling at the continuous cheers. ''I've heard it's been pretty tough here, and I've heard some stories, but it sounds like you've had a blast. Congrats!'' she cheered. ''Now, this is the first time anyone's heard this public. But this is my new single_,_ and it's for someone special.''

The band started to play (she could totally play if she wanted to, but the label said that she needed to sometimes focus her attention on the audience more) and she started to shift her body to the music, winking at him.

_First_  
_This is your first step_  
_Light is caught in your eyes_

_Heart beats_  
_To the rhythm of the city streets_  
_Can you feel it?__  
__Can you feel it?_

_We are one_  
_We are reaching out_  
_We are one_  
_Can't you hear the sound?_

_We are now_  
_And we're reaching for the sun_  
_We are__  
__We are__  
__We are_

_Breathe this beautiful world_  
_Together moving in the same direction_  
_It's happening__  
__Every one's connecting_  
_Can you feel it?__  
__Can you feel it?_

_We are one_  
_We are reaching out_  
_We are one_  
_Can't you hear the sound?_

_We are now_  
_And we're reaching for the sun_  
_We are__  
__We are__  
__We are_

_Everyone is everyone of us_  
_Everyone is everyone of us_  
_Everyone is everyone of us_

_Everyone is everyone of us_  
_Everyone is everyone of us_  
_Everyone is everyone of us_  
_We are one_

_We are one_

_We are one_  
_We're reaching for the sun_  
_We are We are We are_

_We are We are We are_

_We are We are We are_  
_One_

Nathan stood up, clapping and cheering wildly, his heart feeling like it was about to burst in pride and joy. At first, he was frozen in shock when he saw her for the first time in two months, he wasn't supposed to see her until tomorrow, and he knew that he wasn't going to sleep tonight. But now... _she's here._ And when she started to sing, he snapped out of his daze immediately, listening to her sing about them, to him. She just looked so graciously beautiful up there; it almost took his breath away.

She beamed at the audience, bowing slightly. She took a hold of the microphone again and began to speak breathlessly. ''I know you're probably all desperate to go and see your family, but this will just take a second.'' Haley paused, her eyes meeting his. ''I was wrong, we're not too young.''

His heart stopped.

''I'm too young to graduate, but I am,'' she shrugged, laughing slightly. ''I'm too young to be so completely in love, but I am. I'm too young to be doing _this,_'' she motioned to around her. ''But I am anyway. And over these past two months, I've thought about your proposal everyday, and I've regretted it _so much._'' Her voice started to shake and tears started to form in her eyes. ''And- And... what I'm _trying_ to say is, I shouldn't have said no. So,'' A tear rolled down her cheek as she smiled widely. ''Nathan Scott, marry me?''

Gasps were heard before the whole auditorium fell into complete silence.

His heart started up again, beating faster than it ever had before. He was stunned, so stunned at the situation. These past two months he had been cursing himself for asking, it wasn't worth the pain and rejection, even though her reasons had nothing to do with them, just the time. But now, all of those feelings went away. They were replaced with jubilance and joy and love, lots and lots of love.

Damien nudged him in the ribs, bringing him back into reality.

Nathan stood up shakily, breathing deeply. ''Always and forever, right?''

Everyone around them started to clap, cheering and wolf-whistling.

Brooke started chanting, _Naley! Naley!_ causing the whole audience to join in.

He shuffled past the other seats before running towards the stage, up the steps and pulling her into his arms for an earth shattering kiss. It was magical, like something you would see in movies or TV shows. But this was _real._ Everything about it was. The people, the place, the love. All of it.

''Nerd,'' Nathan said breathlessly once they broke apart. ''I love you so much, you know.''

She beamed at him, placing her hand at the back of his head, already guiding his face towards hers. ''You have no idea, Jock.''

She claimed his lips with his again, blocking out everything around them.

''_Guys,_ you can cut it out now!''

''Shut up, Damien!'' Rachel shouted back from the seats at the stands, glaring at her boyfriend.

* * *

Haley smoothed down her white dress, looking at herself in the mirror. Her golden, curled hair was down, framing her face. A veil as simple as her wedding dress was resting at the top of her head, with some plain white flip flops. The necklace Nathan had given her was around her neck, the pendant resting on the spot where her heart was. A simple charm bracelet was on her wrist, tickling her skin when she made a small movement.

Was it all just too _simple_?

Of course, it's hard to plan a wedding in one day. Brooke had taken care of most of it; she had called a minister, set up some chairs at the beach and booked TRIC for the reception. Considering it was summer, she had even hired some people to block off the beach so no one can disrupt the day or send pictures to those gossip sites.

The green eyed, dark haired girl had dragged her around the shops, along with her other best girl friends and Peyton to find a nice outfit. Haley had said that it was going to be small, and she couldn't wear a huge one on the beach. So Brooke had given in and decided to make her a silk, knee length, pretty dress. It was perfect for Haley; it was exactly what she wanted. But looking at herself now, she couldn't help but wonder if whether or not Nathan would like it.

''You nervous?'' a slightly amused voice questioned from behind.

She giggled shakily, turning to face her maid of honour. ''A little. I mean, I'm getting _married._'' Haley shook her head in slight astonishment. ''I mean, what if he didn't mean it? I just kinda ambushed him in front of about a hundred people, what if he just didn't wanna embarrass me?''

Rachel rolled her eyes mockingly. ''Damien just called Clay, he said that Nathan's asking the exact same questions. He completely and utterly adores you, Hales, he wants you to be his.'' she assured her. Clay had been chosen as Nathan's best man, their friendship had grown greatly ever since they started getting close, there was no one else who Nathan wanted it to be.

''I know, you're right.''

''I always am.''

''...Not really.''

''Whatever,'' she scoffed, looking towards the bedroom door when someone knocked on it. Rachel quickly grabbed a shoe from the floor. ''If this is Nathan, I'm gonna kick your ass.''

A deep laugh was heard from the other side of the door. ''Uh, no, it's me... Chase.''

''Oh, come in.''

Chase opened the door and stepped inside, his breath catching. ''You look amazing, Hales.''

Haley blushed and looked down at her dress. ''Thank you, Adams. You clean up good,'' she looked him up and down teasingly. ''Nice suit.''

''Thanks,'' He grinned. ''Can I talk to you alone for a second?''

Rachel nodded and stepped outside. ''I'll just be downstairs, don't take too long. It's not your beach house _yet,_ you know.'' she joked, winking as she reached the door. ''Chase, try not to cry, okay?''

''Ha ha,'' he said dryly, closing the door behind her. Chase looked back at his best friend. ''Hi.''

''Hi, I'm sorry about you and Mia.''

Chase shook his head. ''That's okay. I think we just need some balance. I mean, we went from barely seeing each other, to being together every single day. I guess we just need some space, maybe in college. We're both applying to UCLA.'' he explained. ''It's not _over_ over.''

''I know,'' she smiled. ''Now, I'm kinda getting married in about ten minutes, so what's up?''

He chuckled before his expression turned serious. ''Have you asked anyone to give you away?''

She winced slightly, shaking her head. ''No, of course not.''

''Okay,'' Chase took both of her hands in his. ''You are my best friend in the whole wide world. You have always been there for me when I've needed you, and no matter how long and how far we're apart, you'll _always_ be my best friend. I need you to know that. And when Jimmy... died, I made a promise to myself that I'd look out for you, and I hope I've done a pretty good job. I know he would want me to do this, I know he would want you to give me away at your wedding. If you want me to, that is.''

Tears formed in the back of her eyes. She blinked them away quickly. Her dad was supposed to be here today, but he wasn't. Yes, that hurt. Yes, it sucked. Yes, she wished that she could change it. But she couldn't. She had accepted that a long time ago. So having Chase there, to try and fill that void, would be the kindest thing anyone has ever done for her before. ''Oh, Chase. Thank you.''

''Don't cry,'' he said lightly. ''You'll smudge your make up.''

Haley pulled her hands from his grasp and hugged him tightly. ''I love you.''

''I love you, too.'' Chase laughed slightly. ''Now c'mon, it's time for you to get married.''

* * *

_Don't fall. Don't fall._

''Try not to fall, okay?'' Chase whispered jokingly.

Haley wrapped her arm around his, holding it tightly before she fainted in fear. She couldn't contain the excitement bubbling up in her stomach as the music started to play (it was just an old CD player, connected to a big speaker to make it louder). Rachel walked down the makeshift aisle first, winking at her boyfriend as she passed him.

Not many people were in attendance. There was Nathan's side which consisted of Deb (who had been more than supportive about the whole thing), Andy, Cooper, Karen, Keith, Lucas, Peyton, Whitey, Tim, Bevin and Skills. Nathan had threatened to tell everyone about what Dan did to his mother, so his father had given him permission to get married, and had been banned from attending. Haley had all of their other friends on her side, along with her mother, her sister Quinn had even managed to make it to Tree Hill along with her husband David.

Lily then skipped along, not going along with the music as she sprinkled the purple wild flowers onto the sand.

''It's your turn, James.''

All eyes were suddenly on her.

The term, _a blushing bride_ came to mind as she slowly and shakily made her way down the 'aisle'. Her eyes met his as they sparkled once landing on her. She could see all the dedication and pride shining in his eyes, causing her to hear her heart in her ears. It felt like it was going to burst or something.

Then suddenly, she was at the front.

Nathan took a step forward and shook Chase's hand, before taking her soft, small hand in his own. They stood in front of the minister, taking each other's other hand and not taking their eyes off each other.

''You look so beautiful,'' he said quietly, smiling the biggest smile she had ever seen.

''Thank you handsome,'' she whispered back.

The minister started to speak, the two listened patiently, smiling at each other and occasionally mouthing the odd _I love you._ He finally got to the vows, which they had decided to write themselves, and barely had anytime to do so considering they only got engaged yesterday.

''All my life,'' Nathan started after taking a deep breath. ''I've never felt like anyone _got me._ Then, something crazy happened, I met you. And you understood me more than anyone- you still do. That's just one of the millions of reasons why I love you. And no matter how may people doubted us, or tried to get in our way, or tried to stop us being us, it didn't matter because we're strong, Hales. Y- you're my best friend, and I wouldn't be who I am today without you. I love you with all of my heart, and it feels like it grows and gets bigger and stronger each day, it's never going to stop. Anything the world throws at you- us, I'll protect you from it, always. This I vow today.''

Haley almost swooned, struggling to stand up right as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

''Before I met you, I was just... floating through life.'' she started, her voice wobbly. ''I was just trying to _achieve _something, yet I never felt good enough. I didn't think I would ever be a star, I didn't think I'd ever get anywhere after the accident. I was just patiently waiting for Lucas to fall in love with me,'' She laughed, as did everyone around them, while Lucas blushed. ''But then you asked me to tutor you, and you saw me, like _really_ saw me. Then I saw you too, and I fell so completely in love with you, I still am. You have made me so confident and brave and so unbelievably happy,'' she declared, more tears falling from her eyes. ''And I can only hope that I make you feel the same way. 'Cause I've got your back, forever. This I vow to you...'' she paused. ''Today.''

With shaky hands, they both slipped the wedding rings onto each other's fingers.

The minister said a few more words before he said the ones they've all been waiting for.

''I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride.''

She didn't need to be told twice. Haley stood on her tiptoes and claimed his lips with hers, kissing him for a moment, keeping it PG in front of all of their family and friends.

Everyone stood up and applauded them.

(Julian _discreetly_ wiped the tear from his eye).

''You make me so happy, Mrs. Scott.'' Nathan promised, kissing her again, not so quickly this time.

_Mr and Mrs Scott._

* * *

**AN: **Eeek, they're married, I know you guys wanted that. What did you think of the vows? I didn't want to steal anything from the show, and I wanted to have a shot at writing some, but I don't know if they sucked or not. _One more chapter to go! _SONGS: QUICKSAND by BETHANY JOY GALEOTTI. And the song Haley sang was WE ARE by JOY WILLIAMS. I don't own any of them(:

**BrookeIsMe - **Thanks for reviewing! As you can see from this chapter, they definitely didn't(:

**marie - **I know, three months is super long, that's why I added the time jumps. I love cheesiness too! This is probably the cheesiest I've ever wrote, but I hope you liked it. Thanks for your review!

Was it good enough for a review? **x**


	47. Chapter FortySeven

_And as I sit down I look up_  
_And you're standing in the doorway, sun at your back_  
_In my old brown dressing gown_  
_Well, no one can love you more than I love you now_

**_Over Ten Years Later._**

Haley pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head, removing the brown curls from her face. She was exhausted after spending the night asleep at the hospital on the uncomfortable, lumpy couch in the room. Haley, being the only mother that wasn't pregnant again, had been begged by her best friend to stay with him and his wife while for the night while she was resting.

Brooke had given birth to twins two days ago, Davis and Jude Baker (the middle names had yet to be chosen). But there had been some complications, so she had to stay in the hospital for a couple of days for observation. She was finally allowed to go home with her boys later on today.

But she was panicking. Not knowing how to be a mother to twins, a mother at all. So she had kindly asked Haley to spend the night, while Julian pleaded, not knowing what to say to his wife if someone experienced didn't help her out. He even offered to pay her, not that she needed it.

So she had, only getting a few hours sleep while spending her remaining time tending to the fashion designer as she cried in fear of not being a good mom to her babies. But finally she had fallen asleep, and when the sun rose Haley had quietly slipped out of the room, leaving a small note of goodbye.

She unlocked the door of her big home in Tree Hill, smiling at the quiet. She slipped her sneakers off her feet and walked through to the living room.

Her heart fluttered.

There he was, _her husband, _asleep on the couch. But instead of her lay on top of him, it was her two year old little boy, curled onto his chest in a peaceful slumber while Nathan's arms wrapped around him protectively in his sleep so he wouldn't fall.

James Lucas Scott.

Well, Jamie had been a surprise. They were both twenty four and not planning for children. It had been discussed, but considering that Nathan was away a lot playing for the New York Knicks, and Haley's career was demanding, they had planned to have one in the future when things were more settled and they were living in Tree Hill.

_Nathan opened the apartment door, frowning at the quiet noise. Usually his wife would be singing, or music would be playing from one of the rooms, or M.J. would be barking at the noise of the busy New York streets. It would have been fairer to buy a house, but they both knew that a house was for their future in Tree Hill. Plus, everything was here for them in New York. The team, the record label, Rachel and Damien, Brooke and Julian. There was no need for them to leave._

_''Hales, I'm back from practice.'' he announced, hoping to get a reaction from anywhere. Haley would never forget to lock the door, _never.

_He finally heard a sound, some sniffles from the bathroom._

_He quickened his pace towards it, pushing open the door and his heart aching from the sight._

_M.J. was lay by her left side, looking like he was trying to protect her from whatever was hurting her. Haley was sat, her back against the bathtub and her knees pressed against her chest as silent tears rolled down her cheeks._

_She had a white stick in her hand._

_''Haley,'' Nathan breathed, sitting down next to her and wrapping an arm around her to comfort her. ''Baby, is that a pregnancy test?''_

_''Yeah,'' she whispered, choking on a sob. ''I'm- I'm pregnant.''_

_He froze. Him... a father? As much as it scared him- _terrified_ him that he now had a new responsibility to raise a child, to be a good example to someone who was going to call him ''daddy'' despite his crappy influences. He and Haley are going to have a _baby._ A life that they and their love had created together. And there's going to be a baby who they're going to love more than anything, and it will be _theirs_. It could be a girl, who would look just like her mom and be just as clumsy. Or a little boy who would be intelligent and beautiful._

_Everything was going to change. But right now he couldn't care less._

_''I... wow,'' he stuttered. ''Why are you crying? This- it's amazing!''_

_''But- but, how am I supposed to be a good mom? We're in New York, we can't raise a baby in New York! And your team's here- _everything_ is here. But it's not home, and I wanna go home. Lily... she's settled here, too.''_

_Lily, that was a whole other story. A year before, Dan had gone truly off the rails. He had gotten worse and worse over the years before one day, he just snapped. He easily got hold of a gun and headed over to Keith's house. Luckily, Lily was at Gaby's at the time. But Dan was so convinced that Lily wasn't his- that she was Keith's all this time. He shot him dead as soon as he barged into the house._

_Karen hadn't been able to cope, she had sunk into depression and didn't care about anything else. Lily didn't want to stay with her (despite the divorce, Keith had been a better parent figure) and she didn't want to be in Tree Hill during the trial. So she had moved into Nathan and Haley's apartment into New York, applying into a school and leaving her best friend, Andre behind. She seemed happy in New York, but no one could ever fully tell, she was still hurt by it all._

_''This is you and me,'' Nathan whispered, bringing a hand down to rest on her flat stomach. ''This is _us._ It's gonna be hard but we can move to Tree Hill, and you're going to be an _amazing _mom, I promise. I can try and trade teams or something, but everything is gonna be okay.'' he declared before pausing. ''You're... you're happy about this, right?''_

_She smiled up at him, still after seven years taking his breath away. ''So unbelievably happy,'' Haley rested her hand over his. ''It's you and me.''_

_''Us.''_

Haley kneeled down next to the couch, smoothing her son's hair down. He moved slightly, causing Nathan's eyes to shoot open, thinking that he had fallen or something. He smiled in relief, his eyes resting on his wife, tired eyes and all. She still loves flawless.

''Hey beautiful.''

''Hey,'' she whispered, kissing his lips softly. ''You okay?''

''I'm perfect.'' he said quietly, sitting up slightly, being careful not to wake up their sleeping son. ''How was it with Brooke?''

Haley giggled. ''I was with hormonal, post-pregnancy Brooke,'' she said dryly. ''What do you think?''

Nathan chuckled. ''Sorry I asked,'' he said, standing up and resting Jamie on his him, the boys head nestling into the crook of his neck. ''It's still early, I'll put him back to bed for a little while. You can go and get some sleep, we don't have to be at the studio for a couple of hours. Today's gonna be a busy day.''

When they moved back to Tree Hill, Nathan and Haley had became friends with Marvin McFadden (commonly known as Mouth), despite the fact that they never spoke to him in high school. Him and his fiancé, Millie had recently started a morning show called _Mouth and Millie in the Morning._ They had asked if they could do a special on Nathan and Haley and their rise to fame, the Scott's had agreed, wanting to help. It was going to be pre-recorded and shown a couple of days later.

After that, Haley and the six month pregnant Peyton had decided to throw Brooke and Julian and their babies a small welcome home party. It was only going to be tiny, just so everyone could meet the twins and Brooke could show them around, getting advice and some rest while everyone else fussed over the babies.

Nathan was right; it was going to be a very busy day.

She kissed his cheek gratefully. ''Thank you,'' she whispered, sighing. ''I'm so tired.''

He smiled. ''I know,''

Haley held her arms out. ''I'll take him, I'm going up there anyway.'' She grinned when her husband placed Jamie into her arms, being careful not to wake him. She slowly walked out of the room and up the stairs, walking into the room full of basketball memorabilia and _blue._ Once she lay him into his small bed, he shuffled and squirmed around, trying to get comfortable again.

She placed a light kiss on his forehead, staring at him for a moment.

_Her eyes shot open with a pant, sitting up instantly. Her eyes darted around the light hospital room, calming instantly when she spotted her boys. Nathan had the new born in his arms, looking down at James lovingly, whispering soft words. He looked up at Haley at the movement, his eyebrows knotting in concern._

_Haley squeezed her eyes shut, feeling her eyes go wet at the thought of her nightmare._

_''Hales, are you okay?'' Nathan asked quietly, moving over and taking a seat at the edge of the bed._

_''I had a dream- a nightmare.'' she stammered, sitting up with shaky hands. ''There was these people with white coats and... they took him. Nathan, they took our baby away.''_

_His features softened. ''Now Mrs. Scott,'' He smiled at her. ''That is never, ever gonna happen.''_

_She leaned forward and placed a light kiss on her son's forehead, not wanting to pry him away from Nathan's arms when the image of it was so _perfect.

_''...And you _need_ to stop watching all those sci-fi shows.''_

Haley turned to walk into the other room, popping her head inside. She expected to find her sister-in-law asleep (she wakes up at, like, noon everyday) considering it was only around 7 o'clock in the morning. But instead she was sat up, arms around her knees which were pressed up against her chest, staring ahead blankly.

''Lily,'' she said, stepping into the room. ''Sweetie, are you okay?''

''...A nightmare,'' Lily whispered brokenly. ''Keith and Dan, and I was there, and I saw it. _Again._'' she breathed shakily. ''Am I really that sick and twisted that I dream of it? I wasn't even there! It was _so _long ago, so why won't it go away? I've not dreamt of it for months.''

''No, baby, no.'' Haley hushed, hurrying over to her and hugging her tightly. ''They're going to go away one day. Just try- try and focus on those good things that you have. You have me, and Jamie and Nathan and Luke, Peyton and Sawyer... and soon their new baby will be your niece. You have Andre, too.''

She smiled slightly (it reminded Haley of herself, she always smiles when someone mentions Nathan, even after all this time), wiping her eyes. ''Yeah, yeah, I have Andre, don't I?''

Andre and Lily looked like the typical cliché best friend turned lovers story, but they were so much more than that. When Lily moved back to Tree Hill, it had been hard, especially when Andre had started seeing Madison. Their friendship continued, but it wasn't the same as they continued to grow up and build feelings for each other when the hormones began to kick in. Then _finally_, a couple of days before her sixteenth birthday (at her party, her birthday was on a Wednesday so she threw a party on the weekend) he admitted his feelings, that she also had. And for these past couple of months, ever since that day, they've been going strong.

''Yeah,'' Haley grinned. ''Now, it's super early, so I'll just sleep here.'' She mock saluted. ''I'll protect you for those nightmares, Lil Bear.''

Lily groaned mockingly, lying back down on the bed. ''I'm not six anymore!''

* * *

''Remember, don't tell them our life story, I want _some things_ to be kept private.'' she reminded him as they walked hand in hand towards the studio.

Lily was babysitting Jamie for a couple of hours until after the interview before they go to Brooke and Julian's house. Haley knew full well that Lily was just going to invite her boyfriend around (she had even told her this, and made her _promise_ not to get distracted and keep her eye on Jamie at all times), but she hadn't let Nathan, the over protective big brother, know that.

''I can't help it if I like to talk about you in interviews.''

She blushed, surprising neither of them; it was still the same after all of these years. ''But they're _basketball_ interviews, there's no need to mention me.''

''But what about the time when I got drafted and one asked, 'Is this the best day of your life, Mr. Scott?''' Nathan challenged. ''I just had to correct them and say, 'No, but it's close. The best day of my life was my wedding day'. I mean, are they crazy?'' He stopped walking and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the tip of her nose. ''They _knew_ that I was married to you. What's better than that?''

''Stop being stupid.'' Her blush darkened as she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. They were at the back of the building, in front of one of the news studio doors, no one could see them.

''Uh no. Never!'' He declared, squeezing her tightly and lifting her up off her feet. She squealed as he span her around. ''I'm never, ever gonna stop being stupid.''

One of the studio doors out and someone stepped out, wearing a black t-shirt with a walkie-talkie in her hand. She flushed at the sight of the two celebrities and the position that they were in. ''I'm sorry, I was just coming out for a smoke but... I'm sorry.''

Haley unwrapped her arms around her husband's neck, shuffling out of her husband arms, slapping them away. ''No, it's okay. We're supposed to be in there, where do we go?''

The girl pointed through the door. ''Just keep walking, your changing rooms are down that hall.'' She glanced at her watch. ''You're due to record in... twenty two minutes. Mouth and Millie will probably come and see you shortly, they're just finishing today's show.''

Nathan nodded with a polite smile. ''Thank you.'' As soon as he and his wife walked through the door, his face paled. ''Oh God, Oh God...''

''What's up?''

''I've never really done a TV interview before.''

Haley laughed, frowning slightly. ''You have, those guys always come up to you with microphones after games and some journalists have come to our house to write columns about you.''

''Yeah, and that's... _different._ This is a morning show, you're used to fancy interviews with make up and studios. I guess it's pretty good that it's pre-recorded, but I'm probably gonna mess up in front of them.''

''It's gonna be fine. They're Mouth and Millie, they're lovely. We're doing _them_ a favour by boosting their ratings.'' she smirked as they made their way towards their joined dressing room (which they requested. People did often say it was like they were joined at the hip sometimes).

''Someone's got a big ego...''

She mocked innocence. ''Me? _No._''

* * *

''Now, after over two years our special guest is finally going to release her new single next month. And our _other_ special guest has been in the NBA for over _six years._ But how did they get here?''

''Haley James and Nathan Scott!'' Mouth announced after his fiancé, waving his arms towards the entrance.

The audience started to cheer wildly (_of course_ they have an audience to this pre-recorded special of the morning show) as the couple smiled from their place at the sofa opposite the hosts, laughing slightly at all the noise.

''Now, for us, this interview is _very_ special.'' Millie started, folding one leg over the other. ''Well, you're our friends, and it's amazing that you guys agreed to come on here. But your fans have always been dying to know how you guys started because you never really talked about it.''

''I guess- I guess we like to keep it separate,'' Nathan explained formally, causing his wife to smirk. ''I never wanted to be known to everyone as _that basketball player who's married to Haley James._ And Haley never wanted to be known as _Nathan Scott's wife._ We wanted to make names for ourselves. But now we have, I guess it wouldn't hurt to share our story,'' he shrugged, causing the audience to clap again.

''We met in high school,'' Haley said fondly.

Then that's how the next fifteen minutes went, them explaining their high school relationship and answering questions that Mouth and Millie asked them, leaving out the major parts like HCM, Dan, Deb and all of that fiasco. It made them smile as Haley told them about the time he prepared that meal for her at the beach house, and when Nathan described his birthday party. It was like they were simply talking to their friends, just having some occasional laughs and happy sighs from the audience.

It got them to thinking how long ago all of that was and how much their love had grown since then. Both of them had changed, gaining bigger ego's and a lot more money as they aged. Yet underneath it all they were still the same two teenagers who fell in love in junior year, who still occasionally called each other Jock and Nerd, who still pig out on the coach at 3am to watch The Simpsons or Family Guy, who still have tickle wars and dates.

It was the same, yet _so much more._

''Wait, so you didn't get a honey moon?'' Mouth questioned in surprise after Haley briefly explained her wedding.

Nathan shook his head. ''We were about to head off to college, there was no time.''

Haley grinned, glancing at him. Anyone could tell that they were remembering some type of private joke or memory. ''We did yet one though, a couple of years later.''

_''We're in London,'' Haley breathed, spinning around in the busy Trafalgar Square, taking in all the sights as her brightly coloured coat span around her, along with her now red, curled hair. ''It's amazing.''_

_Nathan grabbed her waist, stopping her. He brushed his nose with hers, kissing her softly. ''Just you and me.''_

_She smiled brightly, grabbing his hand and running up the steps of the National Gallery. She let go of his hand once they reached the middle, before she hurried up the remaining steps. ''Take a picture of me,'' she commanded lightly. ''I wanna have a piece of every second of this.''_

_He pulled his phone out of his pocket, chuckling at her excitement. His laughter escalated as she pulled a funny face in the camera, that was so going to be his new wallpaper for his cell. ''Nice,'' he said. Nathan looked at someone passing by, tapping their shoulder. ''Uh, excuse me, can you take a picture of us?''_

_''You're Nathan Scott,'' the British man stated with a grin. ''The new point guard for the Lakers.''_

_''Yeah, yeah I am. My first game's in about a month.''_

_Haley looked at them from the top of the steps proudly. ''And he's gonna do great.''_

_The man took the phone off Nathan, aiming it at their faces once the basketball player reached the top, smiling at the stupid expressions they made for the photograph. He handed the cell phone back to him before saying a quick goodbye and heading back to where he was going in the first place._

_Nathan ran a hand through her bright red hair, completely oblivious to the other tourists around them. ''I miss you, you know, even when we spend time together, there's normally someone there. I guess that's what I hate about our dreams. So I love this, being with you alone, I've missed it.''_

_''Me too,'' she said softly with a matching smile. ''But it's all gonna be worth it, baby.''_

''So college,'' Mouth clapped his hands together, looking forward to hearing about a part of their life that he wasn't around for. ''What was that like?''

''Crazy.''

The audience all laughed at the fact that they said it simultaneously.

''I mean, I was working all of the time.'' Haley elaborated. ''I was trying to do all of my college work, record, perform, do interviews and photo shoots and... _everything._ It was hard to make time for Nathan, and my other best friends Rachel and Damien who were at Duke with us.''

''Well, it was obviously worth it.'' Millie pointed out, gesturing to around them.

Haley nodded eagerly. ''It was, it really was.''

''Did you ever get any hostility because of who you were at Duke?''

She nodded again. ''Lots.'' she glared mockingly at her husband. ''But not Nathan though, _everybody_ loved Nathan.''

Nathan shrugged innocently. ''They were just jealous of her success, the attention seekers didn't like that the attention wasn't on them, so they took it out on her.''

''So, it's easy to say that I didn't make many friends in college.''

There was a chorus of _aaw_'s in response.

''But that's okay, because I already have my _amazing_ best friends that I've known for a really, really long time.'' she laughed at the fan's enthusiasm, it was endearing. ''And my fans just make it all worthwhile.

Millie looked down at her little card which she had been given, containing little facts and things that she needed to remember for the show. ''Were they with you in New York? You moved there after college, right?''

''Some were,'' Nathan answered. ''Brooke Davis- the designer, Julian Baker- well, everyone's watched at least _one_ of his movies.'' He rolled his eyes. ''Uh, Rachel Gatina- the model, and Damien West- my old Lakers team mate. They were our closest friends inNew York, the others were at other parts of the country.''

Mouth looked down at his card. ''And you had a dog, too, M.J. Did he live with you in your apartment?''

''He still lives with us,'' Haley laughed, realising that her dog was over ten years old now. He was still as wild and mad as when he was a puppy. ''And he loved the day we moved in...''

_Nathan plonked the box on the floor, wiping his forehead breathlessly. ''Okay, that's the last of the boxes.'' he stated, looking around their apartment. They could have easily afford one three times bigger, but they wanted somewhere small and homey before they settle down and get a proper home in Tree Hill._

_''Where's my big, strong husband gone?''_

_''He's tired,'' he whined, flopping down of the sofa. ''I just had to carry a bunch of heavy boxes up two flights of stairs.''_

_Haley frowned, her hands resting on her hips. ''There was an elevator.''_

_''Well nobody told me!''_

_She giggled, covering them with a cough at his whiney behaviour. Usually it annoyed her, but this time it was cute. She walked over to the sofa and straddled him, leaning down to kiss him. ''Don't you wanna celebrate the fact that we don't have to share a home with our friends anymore?'' she leaned back. ''If you're too tired then we don't have to...''_

_''Well, I'm not _that_ tired.''_

_Her laughs escalated as he flipped her over before attacking her with his lips._

_Suddenly, a huge crash sound was heard from the kitchen area._

_''M.J!''_

''It wasn't long then before you got into the NBA,'' Mouth stated, his smile widening. ''What was that like?''

''It was... indescribable.'' Nathan grinned. ''It was just one of the best feelings ever. I loved playing for The Lakers, but then Haley got pregnant and I had to leave- I wanted to, so I could see her and the baby more.''

''Yeah,'' Haley nodded. ''We had always said that when we had a baby, it was going to be born and raised here.''

''I was just lucky that I got a spot at The Bobcats. I love it there, too.''

''Have you ever thought about retiring?'' Millie questioned. ''I mean, you've been playing in the NBA for six years. Have you decided when you're going to settle down properly? Or are you just gonna keep going until you can't?''

The two glanced at each other.

''When we have another baby,'' he answered. ''My sister lives with us too, and it wouldn't be fair to Haley to look after three kids, a dog and work on her career.''

_Aaw_ number nine.

It felt like that, anyway.

Millie smirked, knowing the next question and answer could possibly receive thousands of hit on YouTube depending on the response. ''Do you know when that's going to be?''

''_Spoilers,_'' Haley said in a sing song voice, giggling softly. ''But no, we don't. We haven't really thought about that much, Jamie takes up a lot of our time.'' She grinned. ''He's the most amazing little boy ever, I hate being away from him. It feels strange just being sat here.''

The interview continued, discussing how Haley's music genre had changed through the years and their friends successes. Like Damien, who had been named one of NBA's top players. And Rachel, who had talked about quitting modelling to pursue acting. Brooke was mentioned as she had recently sold half of her company so she could focus on raising her twins. Lucas, the now famous author and his record label owner wife were bragged about, everyone could tell how proud Nathan was of his brother and sister-in-law.

Then they mentioned Mia Catalano, the country singer who lives in Texas.

Haley's face paled.

Nathan took a hold of her hand, intertwining their fingers.

''I, uh,'' she swallowed. ''People drift apart, you know? She wanted to live in Texas with her brother, I lived in New York.'' she took a deep breath. ''It was hard for me to see my other friends who didn't live there, so when we did see each other, we'd changed from the kids we were... in high school, eventually, we just lost contact.''

It hurt her, losing one of her best friends. Especially when she had to cover up the truth. Mia and Chase had gotten back together in college- but their relationship still fizzled out, realising that they wanted to be alone. It had made it awkward for them to be around each other, so Chase being Haley's oldest and dearest friend, spent more time with her than Mia did as she opted to decline invitations to dinners and nights out.

But because of this, Mia had started to get a little bitter. People were building successful careers around her, even Chase was joining the air force. All of their other friends were becoming famous and making names for themselves, all looking happy. But she was just a waitress, she was never really discovered.

Then one day, she snapped.

She had arranged to have lunch with Haley when they were both in Tree Hill (Haley moving into her new home with Nathan and Lily, Mia visiting family). Haley had been talking about this photo shoot she had and it had been _so much fun._ Haley had then sensed that she may have been bragging a little, and offered Mia a chance to do a duet with her, knowing her knew label (Red Bedroom Records, to be exact) would be all up for it. Mia had lost it, not wanting charity and stating angrily that Haley wasn't the same person anymore, and she just felt sorry for her, before angrily storming out.

Haley had called and texted, even wrote letters to apologise, wanting her best friend to know that she didn't pity her. But Mia's ego was too much to overcome, and she never wrote back. The last Haley heard, she had been signed to a small label and was big in Texas, but not much in the rest of America.

_She opened the front door of her recently bought home, slamming it behind her unintentionally. Tears streamed down her face. She clutched onto her slightly rounded stomach as she headed into the living room, sitting on the couch and sobbing, trying to keep quiet so it wouldn't bother M.J. Nathan and Lily were out at the grocery store, she already knew that._

_After about ten minutes of crying, the front door opened. She hastily wiped her tears away, not wanting to bring attention to herself when Lily was the one who needed taking care of- this was her first time back in Tree Hill since her father was arrested for murdering her uncle. Haley and Nathan had been surprised when she hadn't been too upset when they told her about the pregnancy and they wanted to move to Tree Hill, for good._

_''Hey Hales,'' the nearly fourteen year old Lily said, walking into the living room. She frowned when she saw her. ''Have you been crying?''_

_Haley sniffled. ''Uh, I just watched The Notebook.''_

_''The TV isn't on?''_

_''I just turned it off,'' she lied. ''Now don't you have some more unpacking to do?''_

_Lily groaned, though she was smiling. ''Okay, I'll do it now.'' she kissed Haley's cheek. ''It's just a movie Haley.''_

_She forced herself to laugh. It was hard though; it really felt like Mia had been holding some sort of jealous hate for a long time. It was hard to handle. She had this feeling in the pit of her stomach that their friendship was truly over- she felt sick. ''I know, now shoo.'' she waved her arm teasingly._

_''...Okay, so I got chocolate chip and cookie dough,'' Nathan announced, walking in holding two pots of ice cream. ''I know they take turns as being your favourite, so I got both... Hales, what's the matter?''_

_Urgh, how she hated lying to him. ''I just watched The Notebook.''_

_''But me and Lily were gone for an hour, tops. That movie's on for, like... forever, it feels like it anyway. And you went for lunch with Mia.'' he stated._

Damn it. _''I, uh, I think Mia hates me.''_

_Nathan frowned slightly, his heart breaking as she started to cry again. He sat down next to her, placing the ice cream on the brand new coffee table. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head, shushing her quietly. ''She doesn't hate you. I don't think anyone could hate you. It's like, impossible.''_

_''You didn't see her face.''_

_He placed a hand on her slightly swollen stomach. ''All this stress and crying can't be good for the baby,'' he whispered. ''So how about you call her later? And right now we can just stay here, eat the ice cream I bought and actually watch The Notebook? I won't even complain.''_

_She snuggled into his chest, allowing a small smile to form. ''I love you, Jock.''_

_Nathan kissed her temple softly. ''I love you too, Nerd.''_

The interview continued, asking them questions about other parts of their careers and life, showing montages of tours and games and their friends. They answered them with witty comments and jokes, always keeping some parts hidden. As Haley said earlier, she didn't want everyone knowing everything about her like when one time Nathan revealed (for a reason she would never understand) that she had extremely ticklish feet. And about ten minutes later, a few members of the audience started to ask questions.

Millie walked up the steps, holding out the microphone to the girl who had stood up, her blonde hair swept out of her face as she grinned madly. ''I heard you dated Chris Keller before Nathan, is that true?''

Haley instantly burst out laughing at the image that appeared in her mind, slapping her husband's shoulder when he didn't laugh, he actually turned quite tense. ''Me and Keller? Gross. He's a good friend of mine, I probably wouldn't be where I am today without him. But no, I never dated him. He was my annoying co-worker at the music store.''

Nathan took a deep breath, the image of Haley and Chris Keller making his blood boil.

Someone else raised their hand and Mouth (who was nearer) headed over to them with his stick of a microphone. A guy in his mid-thirties stood up. ''What was it like playing against Damien West a couple of months back? You guys are best friends, right?''

''Yeah, yeah we are.'' he smiled, not noticing as his wife's widened. ''And we understand that a game's a game. We always wind each other up, so it's not really much different. We've been friends for over ten years, so we don't risk it for that. He's really awesome, he doesn't take it too seriously.''

''Okay, final question.'' Millie announced as a bunch of hands rose up, causing Haley to laugh, it was like they were in a classroom. ''Okay, you.'' she held the microphone to a twenty-something year old girl.

''It's not really a question,'' the girl stated, her voice slightly wobbly. ''I'm Claire, I work for the cancer charity you guys done a marathon for last month. I guess I just wanted to thank you- _again._ You guys raised a lot of money for us.''

Nathan squeezed Haley's hand as she smiled shakily at the girl in the audience. He knew any mention of the _c word_ was hard for her. Her mother had died last year from it, and it had almost killed Haley too. Jamie had been good at keeping her mind off things but she was still in a pretty dark place. She didn't understand why she was still here, but her mother (the most kind, giving person on the planet) had to be taken away. But eventually she moved on, and wanted to give something back to the people that helped her mother through the illness. Nathan was more than happy to be part of the money raising too.

''You're so completely welcome,'' Haley said softly and sincerely. ''It was an honour.''

Mouth and Millie then spoke a little to the camera, while Haley walked over to the stage. She had also agreed to sing, it was part of the deal or something. Haley didn't mind, she loved singing, it never got old. She sat down at the piano, brushing away the invisible fluff from her trousers. She had never sung this song publically before, especially not on piano, she was actually quite nervous.

''Now, to wrap up the show, singing a cover of _Yellow_ by _Coldplay_ it's Haley James Scott!''

She glanced over at Nathan, who was smiling encouragingly at her, making her heart race, giving her the confidence. It was strange, she had performed in venues around America, yet she was so nervous now. She hadn't played in a while, so having her husband her was just the confidence booster that she needed.

_Look at the stars,_  
_Look how they shine for you,_  
_And everything you do,_  
_Yeah, they were all yellow._

_I came along,_  
_I wrote a song for you,_  
_And all the things you do,_  
_And it was called "Yellow"._

_So then I took my turn,_  
_Oh what a thing to have done,_  
_And it was all "Yellow."_

_Your skin,_  
_Oh yeah your skin and bones,_  
_Turn into something beautiful,_  
_You know, you know I love you so,_  
_You know I love you so._

_I swam across,_  
_I jumped across for you,_  
_Oh what a thing to do._  
_Cos you were all "Yellow",_

_I drew a line,_  
_I drew a line for you,_  
_Oh what a thing to do,_  
_And it was all "Yellow."_

_Your skin,_  
_Oh yeah your skin and bones,_  
_Turn into something beautiful,_  
_And you know,_  
_For you I'd bleed myself dry,_  
_For you I'd bleed myself dry._

_It's true,_  
_Look how they shine for you,_  
_Look how they shine for you,_  
_Look how they shine for,_  
_Look how they shine for you,_  
_Look how they shine for you,_  
_Look how they shine._  
_Look at the stars,_

_Look how they shine for you,_  
_And all the things that you do._

The audience cheered and clapped as Mouth and Millie said goodbye to the camera, telling them to tune in for next time. While Nathan grinned over at his wife, sending her a cheesy thumbs up, causing her to beam and giggle.

She waved to the people who were applauding them, before thanking them for coming and heading backstage.

And as soon as they reached their dressing room, he crashed his lips onto hers (after locking the door, _of course_), making her stomach flip, something that _always_ happens. Even after ten years, it sometimes surprises her that he still makes her feel like she's the seventeen year old teenager in high school. She loves it, it may be one of her favourite feelings ever.

''You know,'' Nathan breathed against her lips. ''We don't have to be out of here for a while...''

She grinned, grabbing his face in her hands and guiding his face for another hot kiss. ''I like the way you think, Jock.''

* * *

''It needs to go a little higher,'' Peyton stated, hands on her hips as she watched her husband and brother-in-law try and attach the banner to the rail of the ceiling above the kitchen. Her excuse was that she was six months pregnant, and keeping an eye of Sawyer, her four year old daughter. Not that Lucas would let her do such manual tasks in her 'condition'.

Peyton and Lucas' relationship had grown stronger and stronger, always promising the put each other first. And they did, and their dreams fit right into place. Lucas had published his novel and was now writing his fourth, after all of the others had been a huge success. While Peyton had opened up a record label in Tree Hill, her first client being their very own Haley James. Sure, Lucas and Peyton had their problems, but they were still going strong, especially with the baby boy on the way, which they had already named Keith.

''I still don't get why she _needs_ a banner.'' Nathan grumbled. ''We're only staying for a little while because they'll kick us out. They're her babies, she probably doesn't even want us here.''

''She's _Brooke Davis,_'' his wife reminded him, bouncing Jamie up and down on her lap. ''Besides, I called JuJu-Bee,'' Yep, the name never got old. Julian had actually started to like it, it was like Haley's special name for him, it was a constant reminder of their ever growing friendship. ''He said that Brooke was still panicking, she needs some motherly help.''

There was a knock on the door, so Peyton almost wobbled her way to the door. She grinned once she opened it, ''Hey guys! You can help put up decorations, we have kids to entertain.''

''Dami-en!'' Jamie squealed upon sight of his favourite uncle, giggling loudly when the man hurried into the living room and picked him up, spinning him around.

''Hey, little man.''

Rachel walked in, an amused smile on her face.

As much as it surprised many people, Rachel and Damien were now engaged. Their relationship had not been as smooth as the others. The two of them (despite their exterior and jobs) were very insecure people. This lead too many fights in college, when Damien joined the NBA and gained much unwanted female attention, and when Rachel's modelling career took off, she was the talk of the town, especially men who liked to talk about how hot she was. They carried around this constant fear that they would get cheated on thanks to their pasts. But it never happened. It took a while (and seven break ups) to realise that they loved each other, and that they needed to take their relationship more seriously. So they are, they've even set a date for the wedding. They had even moved to Tree Hill, considering the most important people in their life were there. Their parents were barely around, so they wanted to be in Tree Hill, with their _real family._

''Hey,'' Haley grinned, throwing a pack of balloons to her red-headed friend. ''Blow these up.''

''Balloons?''

''Yep,'' she popped on the 'p'. ''We want her to feel special.''

Damien -with his free hand- held up a medium sized gift bag. ''Uh, where do we put the presents?''

''On the table,'' Peyton commanded, already taking it off him and putting it on the dining table with all of the others. She looked up at the banner, where the two Scott men were still balancing it up, trying to keep it straight until someone- _anyone_ told them it was okay. ''I think that looks good, you can put it up now.''

Twenty minutes later when Lily and Sawyer returned from the ice cream van and Rachel had blew up a couple of balloons, they all sat and patiently waited for the Baker's to return while the two younger kids played with the toys that Peyton had brought along on the floor.

''So, you guys had that interview today,'' Damien clapped his hands together, leaning forward almost eagerly. ''Did you say anything about me?''

''We did actually,'' Haley spoke up with a grin before her husband had the chance. ''Someone asked if you guys got competitive when you played against each other, or something along those lines. And Nathan said you were _really awesome._'' she gushed, not really knowing why. But after ten years of spending a lot of time together in college and whenever they visited each other, the two had grew to be close, maybe even closer than he and Lucas sometimes.

''Aw, Scott.'' Damien chuckled slightly. ''I knew there was a reason you were my best friend.''

_''Dude, I'm kicking your ass at this game.'' Nathan declared, his fingers darting over the buttons on his controller aggressively._

_''Don't say that,'' Haley said, her hands rubbing her extremely big stomach as she say on the couch, watching in slightly amusement as the two twenty six year olds played a stupid fighting game like teenagers in her living room. ''The baby could pick it up. I'm blaming you if that's his first word.''_

_Damien and Nathan both discreetly rolled their eyes, mumbling shamefully, ''Sorry, Haley.''_

''I still can't believe Chase isn't here,'' Lucas mumbled. ''It doesn't feel right.''

''He'll be back from his duty next month,'' Peyton reminded him, patting his cheek. ''We'll see him soon.''

The door opened and Brooke gasped at the sight of all of her friends, smiling watery. ''Guys...''

Brooke looked extremely different. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and their was no traces of make up on her face, she was even wearing pyjama bottoms, obviously having not bothered to get changed in the hospital. But she was _glowing, _holding one baby carrier while her husband behind her was holding the other.

''Surprise,'' they said quietly as they stood up, awake of the sleeping newborns.

''We know you probably want to relax,'' Haley said softly. ''But we really wanted to see the babies again, and we wanted to help you out. You can go and sleep or something, we just wanted to give you a break.''

Brooke shook her head, her eyes filling with salty tears. ''You're so sweet,'' she whispered, glancing at the table. ''But I'm fine, but do you mind if you only stay for a little while? I just wanna open those presents over there.''

No, Brooke Davis' bluntness hadn't changed at all.

The Baker's stepped further in the room, sitting down on the sofa. Julian unbuckled one of the carriers, lifting out a tiny baby boy who was sleeping soundly. He made sure he was comfortable before introducing him. ''This- this is Jude Paul Baker, isn't he amazing?''

Everyone took a moment to look at him, not one of them didn't smile at the adorability of the baby.

''And this,'' Brooke whispered, nodding to the other baby who was now in her arms. ''Is Davis Clayton Baker.''

A small pain was felt in all of their hearts.

''Brooke,'' Nathan blinked, breathing deeply. ''That's... he'd really love that. I bet he would.''

''Of course he would,'' she grinned. ''His name will forever be mixed with someone who's mother is Brooke Davis Baker. He'd definitely love it.''

Clayton Evan's was a touchy subject for everyone. After high school he had went to college and started getting the qualifications to be a good sports agent (Nathan had always promised that once he got a company, then he would become his agent). He was moving on with his life, finally getting over the pain of the loss of his girlfriend. He had even started going on a couple of dates, which didn't really lead to anything, but he was relatively happy.

But one day, he was just crossing the road, and a speeding car just came out of no where and ran him down. He was dead on impact; there was nothing anyone could do. It turned out that it was a drunk driver.

His death had been hard on everyone- Nathan the most. His best friend, the only best friend he had ever had- his first, was gone, forever. And he had never understood death, even when he thought Deb was dead. So when Clay died, it had hit him really hard. He had gone off the rails for a little bit, but eventually he got better with the help of Haley and his family.

But there was never a day when he didn't think about him, and it always brought this flash of pain. It would only last for a second, then it would fade, but there was still lay resting on his heart. It was something that Nathan would always have to live with.

Nathan leaned over and let Davis wrap his fist around his finger. ''He's going to be amazing,'' he said. ''Both of them are.''

Julian scoffed. ''What are you talking about? _They already are._''

* * *

''Yeah, mom, Brooke said you can visit in a couple of days,'' Nathan said quietly as he walked past his sleeping son's bedroom and Lily's as he headed for his own. ''She just wants a couple of days to adjust, then she's ready for some more visitors.''

''_I can't wait!_'' Deb exclaimed happily. ''_I've bought them these cute little stuffed animals, and Andy saw this cute little blanket, so we got that too!_''

Nathan entered his bedroom, seeing Haley sat on the bed, her back leaning against the headboard with her chocolate brown hair scraped into a messy bun on the top of her head. She was wearing a pair of cute pyjama shorts with the matching vest top. She looked adorable- more than usually. But she wasn't singing to herself, or reading or listening to music. She just looked conflicted as she sat and thought about whatever was bothering her.

''Well, you and Andy stop by before you go there. We could all go together or something,'' he said, now distracted. ''Listen, mom, I've gotta go. Call me when in a couple of days to go to Brooke's.''

''_Okay, love you._''

''I love you, too.'' he flipped his phone shut, placing it on the bedside table. Nathan looked at his wife, concern powering his features. ''Hales, are you okay?''

He seemed to have brought her out of her inward battle as she shook her head and smiled at him. ''I was just thinking,''

''About?'' he pressed.

''About what you said in that interview,'' Haley said, her tone nervous. ''And when we do have another baby, I don't want you to give up the NBA for me. I've been thinking about it, and you're here a lot anyway, it's not like you'll never see him or her. I know you don't want to put that pressure on me, but I don't mind taking some time away from music again, I'll always have my place on the label.''

Nathan smiled, rubbing her shoulder. She was always so giving; it was something that made him fall more and more in love with her everyday. ''Why've you been thinking about that?''

She didn't say anything, her lips just curved up slightly.

''Haley...''

''When I was in the hospital, I got really dizzy. But I thought that was because I hadn't eaten much. But then I fainted, luckily a doctor was nearby and I didn't hit the floor. But they took me for a blood test... and they called me when we were at Brooke's and... they said I was pregnant.''

His face broke out into a huge, breathtaking smile. It was something he had been thinking about for a while, having another baby. With Peyton being pregnant again and Brooke and Julian having twins, it had made him think about having another child. A girl, especially. One that would be so much like her mother that it would take his breath away. And now, it's happening. A baby, they're having another baby.

''It's you and me, remember?''

Haley brought his hand to rest on her stomach, she bit her bottom lip. ''I'm pregnant,'' she repeated, stronger this time. ''Oh my... I'm pregnant.'' A giggle escaped her lips, before the feeling of her husband's onto hers silenced her completely, replacing it with a moan.

''I love you,'' Nathan promised, bringing his other hand up to rest in her hair. ''You've given me everything I've ever wanted and more,'' he sighed contently. ''_So _much more.''

''I love you, too.''

''We're going to have a little nerd,'' he whispered, staring at her stomach as if he could see the baby inside.

''Or a jock.''

Nathan kissed her again, grinning against her lips. ''It doesn't matter, because it's _ours._''

She smiled breathlessly, her eyes wet. ''And you're mine, _always_.''

''And it's gonna stay like that _forever._''

**The End.**

* * *

**AN: ***wiping a tear* I can't believe it's over! Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed or added this story to their favourites/alerts. It means so much to me. This story has been a big part of my life for at least six months. It's took my mind off things when it's got hard, so thanks to everyone for being a part of it!

You may have noticed some things, any DW fans especially. I added some Amy/Rory quotes in there, even a little RS, because AR are my new DoctorWho OTP(:

SONGS: THE DAY I DIED by JUST JACK. And the song Haley was singing was, YELLOW by COLDPLAY, but think of it as the Sara Bareilles cover.

I know, it kinda all sucked for Mia and Clay (I actually cried a little writing that), but it can't be all happy ever after for everyone.

**C - **Who doesn't love some good ol' cheesiness?(: And we all know Julian is the the type to cry at weddings;) Thanks for reviewing!

**Cuteyfruity - **Yey, you caught up. Thanks for much for all of the reviews! I'm glad you found the proposals sweet, it was definitely my cheesiest chapter in the story, ever, actually. Now, when are you going to be on MSN? I've probably not spoken to you for like a month!

**goldenbabe - **Thanks for reviewing! I'm sad too, I've had a blast writing this story, it's sad that it's ending:/ But I do have another one which I'll post in a couple of weeks, because I've not _actually _started it yet. Haha. Thanks again:)

If you're a DoctorWho fan and think Haley and Eleven would be _amazing_ together, and you want to read something with _The Ponds_ in, too. Then check out my Xover oneshot, **It's Time To See If You Can Reach Me. **And check out my other story while you're waiting for my **new one** that should be here in a couple of weeks, it doesn't have a name yet, I don't think. My other story is, **This Atmosphere We've Made** which will not be in hiatus very soon, because I'm about to start writing a new chapter(:

Now, I would love to know what you thought of this, because I love hearing your opinions on the chapter and the story as a whole. So, please review! **x**


End file.
